Ballad of Dreams
by shaydoe
Summary: Arc Two of Moonlight Rhapsody :Things are getting more complicated, and more players are emerging to mess up Mamoru's life even more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Based on a poem within the Lord of the Rings, some parts are verbatim. Because I can't do poetry, and they work for the story. Also my prophecy concepts taken from Terry Goodkind's: Stone of Tears, also the name The Keeper because it works for this story as well.

**The Ballad of the Elysian Rose**

Within the deep dreaming,

the darkest rose preens,

No stain yet on the Moon was

seen,

No Realms yet to be sown

into stone.

When the Thorne woke and walked the dreaming alone.

He was the nameless one,

He was the bastard son,

He stooped and pondered the

Mirror.

And saw a crown of stars

appear.

As gems upon a silver thread,

A shadow sown from within his head.

The realm was fair, the mountains tall,

In the elder days before the fall

Of the Mighty Realm of Elysian.

And Selene, who's power's sleep,

her heir gone astray.

Since the Deep Dreaming have

slipped away.

The realm once bloomed with roses,

at play.

A king he shall be, upon a carven throne.

In many-pillared halls of stone.

With a golden ground and silver sky.

And runes of power to never let the dreaming die.

The light of star and moon

In shining crystal shards

hewn

Undimmed by cloud or shade of

night.

There shown forever far and bright.

There hammer on the anvil

smote,

there chisel clove, and graver

wrote;

There forged was bladed and

bound was hilt;

In gold and silver pale.

The runes of gods burned

bright hale,

The boxes revealed, the Devil's forged sword.

Shall return to destroy the shades horde.

Glorious was Thorne's folk,

Beneath the dreaming music

woke,

The harper harped, the minstrels's sang,

At the gate the trumpets

rang.

Now the realm is grey, the dreams are old.

The forge is dark and cold,

No sound is heard, no voice

calls:

And darkness dwells in Thorne's

halls.

The endless shadow lies upon his land.

In Elysian, within the garden's tomb.

But still the stars appear.

In dark and windless

Elysian.

There lies his crown in shadows

deep.

Till Thorne wakes again from

sleep.

**Intermezzo**

It took most the day to reform the army and direct them back down the narrow passes, and into the lush foothills further south. The army of over ten thousand Lunarian Soldiers, hale and strong moved as a wave of shimmering silver through the barren rocks of the spine. The banner of the White Moon led the charge, carried by a young boy of barely tweleve. Wearing the grey cloth tunic of a squire, with white breeches and long sleeve undershirt. Leather boots, barely making a sound as he moved in the lead of the army, his pretty face smiling proudly. Rusty red hair blowing in the cold breeze whistling down the mountain pass. The thunder of metal boots following behind him, a constant powerful tempo to make his heart race.

Jupiter and Mercury were both surprised and excited to see their little Princess in Guardian form. Who moved now as a woman, full of confidence and self assurance in her abilities as a Senshi. Steeds were brought, and soon the girls were riding near the edge of the armies ranks recounting their last few days apart. Venus and Mars had transformed back into their armour before making their way down the towers's steps. The halls were barren and lonely, the shadow magic dispelled. The Priests in hiding deep within the thousands of chambers of the great spire. Mars was so pleased to have her powers back, she had done a little dance on top of the open chamber of the keep before they made their way down. The spell caster whom had sealed her powers had been killed my Moon's hand.

Now Venus and Mars rode to the left of Moon and Mamoru, while Jupiter and Mercury rode on the right. Flanking them and chatting amiably over the latest events. Serenity joked, and bantered with her sister's so pleased to be one of them.

Mamoru kept his council, sitting behind Serenity on her horse holding her tight around the waist. He had never ridden a horse, had no clue as to how to steer one. He wasn't nervous at all, feeling confedent in his Princess's powess behind the reigns. So he sat back and relaxed, holding her close and enjoying every moment being so close to her.

He felt no shame in having to depend on her to get them back down the mountain on horse back. To pleased that all this struggle was over and he could enjoy some time of peace with the woman he loved. Tuxy had disappeared into one of the heavy leather saddle bags, and was happily munching on some apples.

Luna and Artemis, he found out were bonded mates, who hadn't seen each other in months. They had quickly charged away from the army, for some much needed alone time when they reached the foot hills once more.

Mamoru could tell Usagi was nervous and tense. Her back was stiff and she wasn't as happy as she once was back in the mountains. He didn't understand why, but he supported and comforted her. Holding her close, lightly rubbing her sore shoulders and back as they rode. Usagi leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Turning her face to gaze appreciatively up into his handsome face, with her warm soft blue eyes.

She was worried about meeting her mother, about showing her , her Soul...Bonded Mate.

She knew the Queen would be less then pleased that her wild young daughter had bonded herself so young to a human man. Probably less happy, that the young man was an Elysian Guardian. She never did think things threw a great deal, just followed her heart. They were meant to be...she felt that this was how her destiny was to play out. She just had to find the courage to confront her mother over her rash decisions and convince her that he was a good, strong and intelligent man who would one day be a good ruler.

Thankfully, Jupiter and Mercury had put her mothers worry to rest about her fate. Explaining she was safe on the Mortal Plane of Earth in the custody of a resourceful and responsible young man. Giving her mother words of approval for the young man.

Her mother had sent word through the ranks, with a young messenger. A young teen of barely fourteen, he also wore the grey leather tunic and white breeches of a squire. With the dusty blonde hair and bright blue eyes of her homeland. He had handed her a rolled up missive, nervously jogging beside her steed. Thankful once she took it from his hand and he could silently fade back into the ranks of soldiers.

Her mother wished to meet with her at the Commanders's Tent at dusk, when they set up camp.

Serenity swallowed the lump forming in her throat, this was going to be an interesting conversation to say the least.

The near darkness of night fell silently as the Moon's great army spread out for miles making camp. White tents and smoking fires lay sprawled over the soft rolling hills and within groves of spruce, fir and oak. Mamoru had lost track of Serenity in the ordered chaos of the camp setting up, she had headed out with her four Guardian's in search of supper. He was still buzzing from the battle and the massive recovery spell he used on Mina. His body felt full of energy, and slightly tingly with the residual magic coursing through him. The soldier's he past gave him odd looks, as if he was a rarity and he guessed maybe he was, striding around in Elysian armour.

It was nothing compared to the shocked and sometimes appalled looks Serenity got earlier from the the soldiers. Becoming a Senshi seemed to have bruised some kind of innocent, damsel image she seemed to have obtained before with the Lunarian soldiers. He had to chuckle, she had become as much of an enigma as he was.

Wandering aimlessly, his dark navy armour creaking softly as he walked. He found himself entering a small campfire filled with young men, his age. They had partially removed their armour, taking off their breast plates and helmets, packing them away in the leather packs on the horses tethered nearby to a stand of birch trees. They had set up one white tent with a roaring campfire built just before it. The group of four men lounged on the grass, munching quietly on bags of dried meat, sharing a loaf of bread and a block cheese between them. Cutting off chunks of it with their boot daggers.

"So you are the Elysian Stray, out dear Princess has found?" A taller man, with dark shoulder length hair called to Mamoru as he crossed before the tent.

Mamoru inclined his head mutely acknowledging he had heard the snide comment, and quickly changed course to confront the Lunarian soldier.

"I mean no disrespect..." He raised his hands in submission. Catching the deadly glare Mamoru was sending him as he hovered threateningly over him.

"Sit...Speak." Another man if a bit older invited him by patting the ground. He wasn't so off putting at the first, with soft blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Serenity's.

Mamoru nodded and sat, silently taking each mans measure uncertain as their intentions. Noticing instantly how the men became nervous and more insecure in his pressence. Fidgeting slightly and avoiding eye contact with him.

"What my idiot friend was starting to say, was that the Elysian people are a rarity, if you were to meet one in your life time it was your own bad luck. " He smirked, finishing his back handed comment.

"Because we are a cursed people right?" Mamoru grumbled, rising back to his feet, realizing he just walked with open eyes into more ridicule. Spending time talking with these ignorant men was an effort in futility. He had no time to endure their comments about his homeland or his people. A large part of him wanted to teach then better manners, with a few choice strikes of his fists. But that would accomplish nothing, he needed to stay in Queen Serenity's good graces. If he ever wanted to be worthy of asking her for her daughter's hand in a few years.

The group of four merely nodded, muttering and gossiping as Mamoru moved away understanding that the soldiers felt threatened by him, as if an evil curse was going to fall on their heads if he as around. "Go back were you came from Elysian Dog!" The dark haired man shouted to his back as he left the warmth of their fire.

The group of soldier's growing more bold, as he walked away.

"Yeah! Take your curse back to your own realm, leave our Princess alone!" Another shouted, his voice breaking with fear.

"His touch brings ruin, you know..." the last most quiet soldier whispered conspiratorially to his companions.

Mamoru found himself wandering once more through the avenues of tents, the thick smell of roasting fowls floating through the cool evening air. His stomach grumbled at him, urging him to follow the scent. Serenity and the girls had headed out to find the cook tents, so they must be nearby. Turning a bend in the trampled dirt, rounding around a tent that was being used as a stockade for the armies steeds. The rancid stench of manure assaulted his nose, as he briefly glanced in through the open flap. Catching sight of several young stable boys tending to the great black and dark brown war horses. Brushing down their sweaty coats, or digging at their hooves. As he returned his gaze back to the dreary twilight path of this moving city of soldiers. He was greeted by an out of breath young boy the very paige that had come to Serenity's steed earlier that day. He was a fair looking young man, with bright blue eyes and an almost feminine charm to his face.

He heaved before him, face red with beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his face. Wearing a simple grey leather tunic and off white breeches and leather shoes. A simple tan belt with one large satchel hanging off a hip for carrying his messages around the camp.

He kept his distance, word around the camp that he was an Elysian had traveled fast. Looking nervous and jittery. He handed him the message with trembling hands. Mamoru took the scrap of paper lightly, sighing with frustration. The Lunarians treated him like he had some kind of plague.

Before he even had a good grasp on the flimsy piece of parchment, the boy was dashing away, back the way he had come. As if fleeing an advancement of a horde of demons.

Mamoru unfolded the paper, reading the poorly printed Kanji. This note wasn't from Usako, she could write much more eloquent then this. The message beckoned his pressence before the Queen in the Commander's tent. The boy must have written it under her direction, Mamoru mused lightly.

Mamoru hadn't a clue were that tent was, with a shrug and bit of cursing he trudged deeper into the camp.

(Usako...Your mother wants to see me?) He called to her in his mind, their soul link giving him the powers to speak to her in this subtle and intimate way.

(I know I am with her right now...did the messenger find you?) She called back, her tone sounding exasperated and slightly frustrated.

(Yes...but I don't know were the Commander's tent is?) Mamoru relented in frustration.

(Oh, for the Love of Selene!...) Usako responded furious, then went silent.

(Jupiter is coming to find you, she will take you to my mother's tent.) Usako added a few minutes later, nearly growling. (The messenger boy was to guide you...I am sorry. Mamo-chan.) She finished with an apologetic sigh.

(I am getting the impression they are scared of me.) Mamoru chuckled back, as he watched several soldiers moving to the far side of the avenue as he walked past them.

(They are an embarrassment, Like frightened sheep...it is a sad display of my people.) Usako explained sadly.

Mamoru merely laughed, he had been angry at first as to how they treated him. But now watching them act like scared, nervous little children was amusing.

In time, just as full dark was falling over the tents. Jupiter's shining silver plate mail thundered into view down the avenue he was walking down. She cast him a disgruntled look, her face flushed and damp from sweat. She had been running all over the miles of camp looking for him.

"Your a pain in the Ass!" Jupiter raged, falling into step with him.

Mamoru chuckled charmingly at her.

" I figure her tent is near the centre..." He offered with a grim smile.

"You guess right." Jupiter sighed, brushing a hand through her wet brunette bangs, letting the cold wind blowing through the camp cool her hot face.

Several minutes later they drew upon the largest tent in the camp. This one was not made of a simple leather tarp. It was more sturdy and round, with leather or wool over poles of wood. It was built in a large circular design, the walls padded with wool with a heavy leather fabric covered in simple silver crescents along with the Lunarian symbols of the ten cosmic forces. Fire, Ice, Storm, Light, Wind, Ocean, Time, Ruin/Rebirth, Earth, Moon. It looked very much like a Buddhist Ger, with the rounded ceiling and central pillars to hold up the bamboo roof.

They could both hear two female voices nearly screaming at each other as they drew near the elaborate structure. Jupiter sighed, casting him a look of compassion and sorrow. She felt like she was leading him to an execution. Jupiter moved to the open flaps of the tent, giving him just enough room to pass into the flickering orange fire light within before moving to block the doorway. Sealing him inside with the Queen, he never looked back at the now serious guardian stance Jupiter now claimed in the entrance. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, which were roaring in his ears from anxiety at the angry voices echoing from deep within.

Moving through the small front entryway off white curtains, he noticed the flickering light was coming from several glass and iron lamps set into the four main poles of the tent. Filled with oil and fire lit wicks hanging from poles surrounding the main area of the tent. Mamoru found the main area of the tent rather large and roomy. A simple wooden bed sat against one wall, covered with a white cotton sheet decorated with silver thread work. The mattress was filled with hay, tied closed with a leather weave of bindings. A rack was filled with an assortment of weapons and shields and bows. A small bookshelf next to it with a wooden boxes set on top. A long oak table sat against the wall on the other side, with a large roughly sketched map pinned up on the fabric netting that was draped over the bamboo ribs of the wall. A simple wooden chair sat behind the desk, the desk itself was filled with open books and pieces of parchment. A powerful looking woman with silver hair, done up in the same style as Serenity was standing , hunched over the table glaring down at her golden counterpart who's hands were leaning on the back of a wooden chair out front of the table. Glaring up at her mother just as fiercely.

Queen Serenity was a formidable woman, dressed in a more Ornate version of the Lunarian silver plate mail. A flowing white cloak hung off her back trailing to floor, the tails of her silver hair nearly that long as well. Her face seemed gentle, but twisted up in such fury and displeasure she looked as deadly as a siren.

Her daughter, Princess Serenity stood her ground against her mother's glare with one of her own. She was still regaled in her white leather and silk armour of the Senshi of the Moon looking as threatening as the Queen herself.

Rei was still transformed into her red and black leather armour, standing aloof near the opening to the entry hall. Nervously fingering the dark leather hilt of her dagger at her hip. Mamoru slipped in beside her, as both Serenity's went at it yet again.

"Rei, what's going on?" Mamoru muttered quietly.

"You..." Rei never even glanced at him, keeping her emotions at bay. Her feelings of love having been replaced with that of anger and resentment. He was causing so much ill will in the Royal family. The Elysian curse was beginning to taint the Moon Kingdom...

"Mother, I will not be staying at your side, or returning to the Moon Kingdom. My place is with my mate." Princess Serenity sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I promise to come home from time to time to visit." She smiled hopefully, then groaned as her mother rolled her eyes in disgust.

Having been going over this with her mother for the last hour, only to have her deny she had, wisdom, powers or the will to complete a soul bond with anyone let alone a human man. Cursing her rashness and lack of thought, that she had responsiblities and honor to up hold. That she had just cast it all to the wind by foolishly falling in love with a human.

"I will never believe it..." Queen Serenity shook her head in disbelief, then slammed her chair with a loud echoing bang into the table before stalking around it.

"Luna...how could you let this happen? You were the first to find her. You have failed me, and your duty. " Queen Serenity wailed in anguish to the heavens.

It was then that Mamoru saw Luna, the great panther sat against the back wall of the Ger. Slightly hidden by the massive table.

"It's wasn't her place to stop me!" Princess Serenity interceded. Her second mother did not deserve to have her pride trampled on.

(It was already begun, by the time I found them.) Luna responded in their minds, her voice and tone cool, and controlled as if keeping her temper. Luna never mentioned that fact that she had convinced Mamoru to stay, when Serenity began to form the link of soul bonding. She only wished that they would have waited to commit to each other, to seal the bond until after all these complications with Ruin had been settled. Luna always believed Mamoru had the ability to be a strong mate for Serenity. But as she had discovered his true identity...her blood ran cold with dread. The bond could not be undone, the deed unsung, the thread of fate had forever sealed them as one.' They would have to remain strong to one another, to this love that seemed to trump anything else in the universe.

"You should have been stopped! You have no idea what peril you have placed us in, tainting our bloodline with mortals!" Queen Serenity rounded on her daughter, seething.

Mamoru didn't know how to proceed but he felt he needed to defend himself at this point. Rei grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to stand beside her. Silently shaking her head, telling him to calm down, have patience, wordlessly.

Mamoru growled low in his throat, balling his hands into fists against the cold dark plate metal along his thighs. He was so sick of the people from the Celestial Realms belittling him, his people and his planet!

"I have tainted nothing...mother." Princess Serenity ranted back, as Luna crossed over to stand next to her as if offering silent support to help her stand up to her mother.

(Your Majesty...You know the Ancient Gods have their hands in this affair.) Luna's ears twitched back, as she kept a steady stare upwards to the looming Queen in front of her.

Queen Serenity groaned, turning on her heavy grey leather heel and starting to pace.

"They have been meddling in our lives since she has been born." Queen Serenity stated, with frustration, waving a hand to incline Princess Serenity harshly.

"Speaking of Prophecy." Princess Serenity leaped on the chance to change the subject for a while. "The Lord of Shadows, voiced words of power to me before he faded into the Abyss."

Both Queen Serenity and Luna gave her undivided attention. Mar's shivered as the mention of prophecy. The princess had the powers of divination and was the centre of many prophecies, none that she took very seriously. Mar's had studied the great tomes, hidden within the Palace Library and understood how complex and misleading a prophecy can become.

Princess Serenity took a deep breath, reviewing the words now burned into her mind, thanks to her powers.

"Within the dawn of dreams, the two shall come of Light and Dark.

The tapestry thread by love, shall burn and be forgotten.

What once was lost, shall be found.

As the realms fall into thrall within the Eternal Shadow.

The four of four of four shall circle the two.

Brought together by fear, held together by love.

To find that which hides within the veil of dreams. "

She finished, her voice echoing with timeless energy only voicing powerful words could create.

Queen Serenity contemplated the words,casting Luna an odd look a few minutes later.

"Is it a core prophecy or merely a fork created by my Daughter's recent actions. Will it be a true path or a false one?" Queen Serenity voiced her thoughts out loud. Seeking council from the dark Panther.

"What are you talking about now." Princess Serenity responded her voice sounding exasperated, when her two mothers began to talk in hushed tones with each other. Acting as if she wasn't even there. As was typical of them, upon her youth. But she was a grown woman now, she deserved some respect to at least be a part of the conversation she had begun.

"Dear, Your Lullaby is a Core Prophecy." The Queen began quietly.

"I know that..." Serenity cast her head down and to the side sullenly, as a sudden ball of ice formed in her stomach. Her lullaby was the prophecy of her ascension to the throne upon her mother's death.

"Working through the lines of prophecy is a tedious task, filled with confusion and frustration. If you don't know what your doing." Mars spoke up, proceeding into their midst. Leaving Mamoru standing alone. No one had noticed him yet, he wanted to find out more so remained aloof.

The Queen, Luna and Serenity listened intently as Mars spoke. "I have studied all the prophecies in the Great Library. I understand how they work, how they weave together or fray. What Serenity spoke was a Core Prophecy, not a fork. Some prophecies can be changed. Some are set and can never be changed. Based on our actions and decisions when moving through a prophecy we can change it down another path, be it true or false. Some prophecies can even be voided all together." Mars finished, her voice carrying a power of infinite possibilities.

Queen Serenity sank down into the wooden chair behind her desk filled with maps and military campaigns. She had been slowly dominating the dark realms under her rule, destroying the Lords and armies in each province. No longer would this realm be left to its own devices, it was to wild to unpredictable. By years end she hoped to have conquered all the provinces. She was slowly uncovering more to this plot of killing her daughter and releasing the Demon Beast Khalas. It was larger and more complex then she had thought, and had more players then she truly knew and The Keeper was the heart of it.

"It is a formidable task, changing ones fate..." She breathed, her hands clasped in her lap lost in her dark thoughts.

"Linking the prophecies is like one giant puzzle, sometimes they can relate to one another. Some times not." Mars shrugged.

"Right now, we wait to see what events come to pass then we should be able to start deciphering the new Prophecy." Luna offed, nodding her head.

Queen Serenity huffed loudly, her elegant face coming up from her contemplations, finally noticing Mamoru standing quietly by the entry way.

"This is the man then. " Queen Serenity stood, offering a bit of respect.

Mamoru took her invite, and Princess Serenity's proud smile towards him as his que to move in front of the desk.

"Yes, Your majesty. Chiba, Mamoru." Mamoru offered her his hand in greeting.

Queen Serenity glanced down at his proffered hand in confusion.

"It's a mortal act of greeting, Mother. Your shake his hand with yours." Princess Serenity moved in beside him. Offering him silent support in his introduction with her mother.

Queen Serenity paid him a small smile, clasping his large hand in her much small, thiner hand.

Her fingers had just barely curled around the side his hand, when her blue eyes shot wide and she yanked her hand back as if it was on fire.

"ELYSIAN THORNE!" She screamed, rounding on her daughter almost immediately.

Princess Serenity was suddenly very scared of her mother. She backed away, eyes wide and stunned. Her hands raised to defend herself.

Luna cringed, she knew this was coming, but this was a trial young Serenity had to go through. She would be faced by much worse in the coming months. She had to keep her heart strong, and never falter with her love for Mamoru.

"Of all the men in this universe to Bond too...to love. You chose him!" She ranted, her face red with fury.

Mamoru didn't know what to do, the Queen was beyond rage at the moment.

"Mother..." Princess Serenity voice wavered as she continued to back away.

Queen Serenity took two quick strides, before her shorter now cowering daughter. And struck her hard across the face with the back of her hand. "Stupid! Rash! Impetuous girl! Your actions are beyond reason! You have destroyed your own people, you selfish little girl!"

"Queen!" Mamoru rushed in front of Princess Serenity. Who was cradling her cheek mournfully, tears threatening to fall. Her mother had never in all her life ever hit her, the act was so brutal her mind was going numb her body shivering in fear.

"Bastard son of a Bastard son!" Queen Serenity seethed in his face, whirling around, her silver tails wiping in an fierce arc as she headed over to the weapon's rack. Clasping the hilt of a long sword, with a shiny silver chain grip on an elegantly arching hilt and runes of power etched upon the heavy blade. She twirled back, swinging the sword down towards Mamoru.

With a ring, Mamoru released his own dark metal sword catching her blade upon his own.

"Mother!" Princess Serenity screamed in horror.

"I can not allow you to destroy my kingdom! Wretched curse born child!" Queen Serenity swung her sword low, as Mamoru parried refusing to do more then defend against her furious attacks. His arm was vibrated by the raw strength in her brutal strikes.

"Calm down, your majesty!" Luna raced up to to her, seeking to have her see reason. This was going farther and more horrible then she had first thought.

Mars never made a move, standing stoic beside the table. Casting Jupiter who was now hovering in the entrance to the inner room of the tent. Her broad sword released, holding it in white knuckled strain as she watched stunned her monarch in battle with Mamoru.

Princess Serenity flew into action, releasing her own sword and thrusting the tip against her mother's neck.

"Stand down...Mother." She spoke softly, threateningly. Making her choice once more towards a chosen destiny. Her mother's blood trickled down the tip of her blade, breaking her heart.

Queen Serenity reluctantly lowered her sword, her soft blue eyes darting to her daughter's cold stoney face. Then stubbornly glared up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with hot tears of pain. He had destroyed everything she loved, just as she had been warned years ago, when she had visited Elysian with her young daughter. She and the council had done everything within their power to change this fate, to no avail the Elder Gods wished this and their was no way to fight against them. She backed off of Mamoru, her sword falling to her side in defeat.

"I will not have this curse within my realm." Queen Serenity refused to look at her daughter. Turning her back on her and proceeding back to her table. Her hands gripping the wood on the edge tightly, shoulders hunched over the maps, face downcast in utter misery.

"As long as you are bonded to him, you shall never be allowed to enter the Gates of Heaven again. The Moon kingdom is here by sealed to you, my dear. You are banished. Leave my sight!" She hissed, her shoulders shaking as she finished her harsh words.

Princess Serenity blinked in shock at her mother, valiantly trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She had just given up her whole world for Mamoru. Bowing her head, a sense of finality falling over her dropping shoulder's as she left the tent.

"Usako!" Mamoru cast the queen a glare of hatred, before dashing after his true love. He understood so very little about his past. But to have the queen act so crazy, about them being together he knew he needed to claim all his memories and quickly.

Jupiter moved aside as Serenity dashed past her, sheathing her sword at her hip as she went. Then Mamoru stormed after her. Luna padded out soon after, her proud head bowed feeling her daughter's great hurt within their link. She would not comfort her, she was a bonded woman now. An adult her comfort was to come from her mate. Letting her go was killing her...

Jupiter swallowed her anxiety, as the intense moment closed returning to her post guarding the tent's entry way outside.

Mars turned to leave, her heart thundering in her chest she had known that the Queen would be less then pleased Mamoru was a mortal, would be even less happy he was an Elysian...but the Elysian Thorne! That was a far worse fate then anything.

"Mars I wish for you to remain a moment." Queen Serenity's voice was quiet, filled with the cold reserve of a long time ruler.

"Your majesty?" Mars turned from the entry way, face held impassive.

"I do not want any progeny from this union. The curse will die with them. I can not allow the Keeper to get his claws into the Moon Kingdom." She nodded towards a small cedar box that was set on a small book shelf the sat beside her weapons rack.

Mars proceeded to the box, lifting the light lid she found a small ornate glass vial of oil with a metal stopper and syringe for the cap. Pulling it out, she turned back to the Queen her face a question.

"It is the oil of Silphium" The queen remarked her face set in stone.

"You wish me to poison her womb?" Mars gasped, staring at the vial with contempt.

"Yes...until he is dead or the bond breaks. I can not allow any children to be born from his seed.

It would bring further ruin to the Celestial Realms." Queen Serenity raised her eyebrows, "Can I count on your loyalty Guardian of Mars."

"I am no longer her sword, Your Majesty. I have no Guardian Status anymore. " Mars commented darkly. Avoiding the Queen's further frustrated stare, knowing if she knew Mamoru was Serenity's sword now she would lose her temper once more. It's wrathful target would be directed at her. She didn't want that, if had been hard enough for her gain what minor respect she had with the Queen.

"I will do as you command though...I am loyal to the Moon Kingdom." Mars tucked the vial into her leather travel satchel on her hip and took her leave with a curt bow to her Sovereign.

Mars hung her head feeling like a pawn, a betrayer to her best friend, her 'sister.' But she was trapped, she was loyal to the Moon Kingdom for taking her in. An abandoned child, with no family no prospects towards a future. The Queen had raised her, educated her, gave her purpose. Gave her a sense of family and belonging.

But Serenity was her 'sister.' In every way that counted, they grew up together, were taught by the same tutor she loved her more then anything. Could she really secretly poison her daily?

She knew the prophecies if Mamoru truly was the Elysian Thorne then the road to ruin was now on its way. Ruin was hunting once more...she needed to protect the millions of lives within the celestial realms. Mars walked blindly, lost in her tortured mind out of camp and into the darkness of the woods beyond needing to avoid her fate at least for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Based on A Dirge of Robert Burns. Again spells adapted from Slayers.

**Lament of the Moon**

The will of Elder Scrolls draws neigh,

And hails the Silver sheen;

Bids the runes due north sends driving forth

To blinding sleet and snow:

While bathed in gold, tumbling down,

the moon does dream,

By the Crystals roar, the sky turns bleak.

As Elysian falls into covert rest,

And pass the heartless day.

The sweeping blast, shall shadow cast,

The joyless fateful day,

When the Moon was taught fear, at the loss of one most dear

With all the pride of Selene,

A tempest's howl of grief, to soothe a soul,

Dream's tear's it seems to join;

A shadow falls, Silence reigns

Of light and dark their fate remains!

Thou Power Supreme, whose mighty scheme

These woes to fulfil,

Beware, O queen of the nameless one,

For the Thorne of Dream,

Shall cast ruin or rebirth upon your name,

Do not deny, Fates great plan.

For it shall take what is most dear,

and destroy your reign.

**Intermezzo**

Serenity had broken into a sprint through the camp, holding back her tears as she raced away. To hurt and to proud to show weakness in front the soldier's. Who were casting her odd questioning looks at her sudden departure from camp. When Mamoru made it out of the Ger, she was gone from sight leaving only her glowing silver trail to guide him. Mamoru set his shoulders determinedly, and thundered after her floating ethereal path. He had to admit with some sense of pride that she could be quite quick and agile with those little legs of hers when she needed to be.

Heading into the total darkness of the looming trees on the outskirts of the sprawling army, Serenity finally allowed a few silent tears to fall. To exhausted to keep up her Guardian armour she allowed it to fade, leaving her once more naked as she had been before the lake. In time her natural lunarian aura created a simple silver silk shift to cover over her bare form, a less powerful transformation of her Princess gown. The uneven path her bare feet trod upon was barely heeded as she was lost to her bleak thoughts. The conversation with her mother had gone as badly as it ever could have. At first they had argued about her campaign to conquer the Dark Realms. Serenity felt it wasn't right to force this world under her rule because of one demon's act of aggression. Her mother had relented that there was more a foot then killing her, that had just been a ploy to force the Queen's hand towards this course of action. Then the Princess had relented that she was playing into the great plot poisoning the relations between Realms. The argument had gone in circles till Mamoru arrived and her fate was chosen.

She moved into a stand of oak trees, their wide strong branches reaching over her head, a canopy of dark green leaves that obscured the night sky. She cast her tearful gaze up to their comforting embrace, instincts born and cultivated from her Mau upbringing drew her to the rough bark of the trunk. Feelings that great tree's provided protection and security flooded through her. With twitching muscles in her toned arms, Serenity brushed a hand down the bark feeling it's dusty texture. Her heart instantly soothed by the feel of it, with a lingering sigh she leaped up to the lowest branch, swinging herself up into the branches. Deftly climbing high into the tree's crown, concealing herself within it lush canopy. The murky night sky flowing over her head. Peeking though the branches as she settled herself in a sheltered alcove near the trunk. A set of branches clustered close together, Luna had taught her were called a cradle. A large branch run under her bottom, while another set of more slender branches flowed at shoulder height on either side of her. She pressed her back against the trunk, flopping her arms over the flanking branches, feeling secure enough in this position to even sleep up in the security of this mighty tree. Casting her head back she scanned the black sky for any trace of the moon, but it was so overcast the vague navy orb was missing. Not that the Dead Moon provided her any comfort, even if she looked upon her own white moon in the Mortal realms it would only fill her with sadness now.

Feeling even more miserable, the endless darkness that surrounded her dragging at her spirit further. As she brought her gaze down from the sky, her heart skipped in her chest as a surge of adrenaline jolted through her muscles. Two glowing green eyes glared back at her from a neighbouring tree branch. The eyes stayed focused on her as the dark shape leaped onto her thick branch. The heavy branch under her butt, swayed sightly by the sudden weight of a new occupant. A soft chuckle that was mischievous and almost musical in it's tones floated out from the slinking shadow.

(Sister...?")Serenity's voice wavered with uncertainty, still thick with deep sadness.

(Of course...) A gentle, soft voice responded. Then the shadow moved into her limited sight under the blanket of darkness. A grey, almost silver cat moved into view. With long fur along her flanks, the tips of her round ears ending in silver tufts. Her face gentle and sincere with warm turquoise eyes, her cheeks flared out in long tufts of fur. She looked like a great lynx, moving with a grace and power similar to her Mother...Luna. The lynx sat before Serenity, chuckling with good humour her furry shoulder's bouncing. As Serenity leaned forward embracing her warmly.

(It is good to see you...) She sighed into her soft fur, taking in the familiar scent of her sister's subtle woodland smell. She had been hunting in the woods for hours taking on it's scent. As she pulled away she took note of the three silver hoops adorning the side of one of her ears.

(Diana!) Serenity fingered her sister's new jewelry. (Luna's going to kill you, when she see's this.) She laughed in a light hearted, chiding sort of way.

Diana merely shrugged, smirking at her human sister. (Hear your did a particularly good job, pissing off your own mother.)

(She's not my mother...) Serenity turned away from her, the bitter words she always muttered when she was upset with Queen Serenity. Moving to dangle her feet over the side of the thick branch, flopping her arms over the upper branch near her shoulder and braced her chin on the very same branch. As if pouting.

(Sere...) Diana settled herself down on the branch, nudging her side with her powerful muzzle. Her shining greenish blue eyes searching the pain on her sister's face. Diana had just been born, when Luna became her Nurse Maid. The two girls grew up together for a few seasons, until Diana was old enough to attend the Mau Academy. Then she was sent back to their home world, only visiting from time to time growing up in their planets military institution. While Serenity was allowed the luxury of growing up with her rightful mother. Diana held no grudge, at least she tried not to. She truly loved her half sister, and had many wonderful memories playing with her and her cousin Mina.

(Why are you here?) Serenity questioned avoiding talking about her terrible fight with the Queen.

(About one hundred Mau, from the academy are enlisted with the White Moon Army. I just graduated so my Commander sent me and my strike team to help with this campaign.) Diana sighed, thrumming her purr attempting to sooth her sister. Then she scrunched up her nose at her sister's slightly sour, unwashed smell. Her sense of smell highly attuned thanks to being a hunter and a warrior. (Sere...you seriously need a bath.)

Serenity giggled in humiliation, tucking her arms back down to her sides to conceal some of her smell.

(Oh goodness...) Diana huffed, tucking her head away from her sister on her reclined paws.

(Sorry...yeah. I do need a bath. It's been a crazy few days for me.) Serenity sighed.

(So word around camp, is you found a mate?) Diana returned to face her, raising a furry brow, her lips pulling back into a grin of interest.

Serenity chuckled, then sighed with longing. (Yeah, He is a wonderful man. Everything I would ever want in a Bond Mate. )

(Your serious, I thought it was just a rumour!) Diana thundered, smacking her on the back hard with a paw. Knocking the wind out of the small golden haired girl.

"Ophh!" Serenity breathed abruptly from the assault,her chest smashing into the branch in front of her. Then cast her over zealous sister a dark look.

Diana giggled, ducking her head in embarrassment over using a little to much power with her little sister.

(Sorry, Sere. Man, you aren't even matured yet. ) Diana rolled her eyes. (No wonder Queen Serenity lost her lid!)

(It wasn't because of that...at least that was only part of the reason.) Serenity cast her a rueful smile. (I managed to fall in love with the Elysian Thorne.)

Diana blinking completely stunned. Then she began to laugh, loudly and full of dark humour. (By Selene! Sere, You never seem to do things on a small scale when you mess up.)

(Not funny!) Serenity growled.

(Remember the last time I visited...You got into that big fight with Mars. Stole the Ginzuishou, hunted her down and launched her over the West Gate and into Seren Bay) Diana burst into roaring laughter, remembering how a few years ago her Sister retaliated back against the Raven' haired girls snide bullying remarks, by striking back even if it had been a little over the top. Mars eyes had nearly popped out of her head, with alarm when Princess Serenity confronted her on the cobble stones outside the West Gate, thrusting the Silver Crystal from behind her back. A smug smirk on her face, the other girls and Diana standing in shock as she used the Silver Crystal's power to pick Rei up and rocket her off her feet and over the gate. She had thankfully cleared the stretch of dockyards and various stone docks on the other side of the great white marble gate. As the group of young girls and one Mau had scrambled down the massive steps down from the Palace grounds and onto the docks they watched in horror as the screaming young girl with black hair soared out of the plain misty silver sky landing into the sparkling sea of energy about a mile off amid a cluster of boats with a small splash. Just narrowly missing the schooners and a massive cargo barge out on the bay.

(That was just stupid...and I was like, Thirteen at the time. I could have killed her!) Serenity ranted back, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She had been so scared she had seriously hurt Rei, when they had managed to commandeer a small row boat and sail out to where she was treading water. Rei never talked to her for a month. It was one of the lowest points in her youth. Her mother found out she stole the crystal and gave her stable duty for a whole month as well. She had to clean all the stalls and tend to the needs of all seven of the royal ponies.

(So she yelled at you, she is always yelling at you about something.) Diana sighed.

(This time it's much worse. Do you know who the Elysian Thorne is?) Serenity inquired.

(No, they don't teach us much more then fighting at the academy.) Diana shrugged.

(I know he is part of my Lullaby...but that's it. I should have studied the Elder Scrolls better.) Serenity sighed sadly, she was never the best student.

(Your Lullaby?) Diana sat up at that, cocking her head in confusion.

(Dusk is drawn, the Elysian Thorne is wreathed in rings of gold.) Serenity began, then smacked her hand against her forehead bitterly. (I should have known...his golden healing aura.) She groaned, thumping her head against the branch in frustration. (Why are the Elder Gods punishing me!) She screamed to the heavens then finally succumb to the anguish falling into heart breaking sobs.

Diana pressed herself up against her sister, seeking to comfort her. Serenity wrapped her arms around her neck, bathing her fur with her bitter tears.

(She banished me...)She choked out around powerful sobs, her shoulders shuttering as she fought to breath.

(Oh...sister...) Diana purred, rubbing her head up and down her sister's face in sympathy.

In time Serenity calmed herself once more. Still not releasing her sister's thick furry silvery grey neck.

(I was never in one place for long, growing up. I see home as the place were you are loved, were you are with the ones you want to be with most.) Diana offered, with a heart felt insight she felt strongly about.

Serenity pulled back, a wide grin on her face. (Your right! I love him, I have a home on earth with him!) She nuzzled into her furry cheek in the Mau act of thanks. She was much happier now, with things resolved in her mind in a happy way. She would miss her childhood home, but she wasn't a child anymore and it was time to move on.

(The Queen's having a feast in your honour tomorrow and the Mau's are putting on a tournament...you going to cheer for me?) Diana asked, her eyes sparkling.

(No, Way!) Serenity laughed, taking in her sister surprised expression. (I am going to enter the competition this time.)Being Luna's half daughter she had a right to enter into Mau competitions.

Diana rolled her eyes, (You have got to be kidding me...last time you trained with me for all of a week before the last competition and you lost your first bout. Ran off crying...If I remember right?) She bowed her head dreading the second round of humiliation her sister was going to lather onto her when she failed again at another competition.

(I was six...) Serenity stuck her tongue out at the cat.

(Looks like your mentality hasn't changed.) Diana commented with a sly smile.

(Oh, I got some new moves this time. Sister.) Serenity smiled back at her, her blue eyes sparkling with an eager anticipation for the tournament. She would work out all her hurt and her frustration out on the battle field.

(Do you think she will make an announcement about casting you out of the kingdom?) Diana asked, worried about the threat to moral. They still had a long war ahead of them.

(I doubt it, it's not like I have been disgraced. Mamoru has her really scared, and since he is soul bonded to me. I can't and I won't leave his side, for her or for anyone!) Serenity growled.

(He must be something to get the Queen frightened. I've seen her in battle and she's like the wind of death out there, nothing scares her...So keep this all to myself then.) Diana nodded.

Serenity nodded back, her face reserved and cold.

(Oh, Selene! It's revenge of 'Pinky!') Diana rose to her feet, shaking her head in impending embarrassment.

(Don't call me that! I am now the chosen Guardian of the Moon. The Embodiment of Selene's great powers.) She cast back at her retreating sister. Hating that nickname she got in the last tournament with the other Mau cubs years ago.

Diana shot her a shocked looked, then laughed with good cheer leaping from the branch and disappearing into the trees beyond.

Serenity smiled proudly, basking in her sister's surprise and happiness for her. Feeling better about her future, she climbed down from the tree. Heading out past the trees, wading into the long grasses of the wide meadows. The grass was eminence and rose high over her head, like a forest of long blades of dry grass. Casting her face up to the shadowed sky, finding the barest hint of the stars sparkling through the heavy mists. A hot wind cast the blades in a wild rustling ,blowing up the loose silk skirt that trailed low over her slender legs and down near her knees. She shivered in spite of the warm wind, holding herself as she wandered aimlessly through the mighty glade.

She was going to request a bath and some new clothes when she finally made her way back to the camp. Several yards away a large grey stone stood like a lone sentry amide the tall grass.

She climbed up onto a large stone, that jutted out of the ground. Crawling up to the top, she scanned the great hills of high grass with wonder. Catching sight of a dark panorama in the distance,near the tree's edge just entering the thicket she was standing in.

Squinting her eyes she sought to get a sharper look, as a great hand lunged out clasping around her mouth and hauling her down into the concealment of the grass.

Serenity yelped in fright as two greenish leathery hands wrapped around her waist and her mouth hauling her off her perch.

"What the matter with you, Little Miss...you look'in to get killed?" Mot growled in her ear, as he pressed her flat against the ground.

Serenity fought against his grip, angrily slapping his hand away from her mouth and his restraining hand away from her waist.

"Were did you come from...?" She hissed, her heart thundering in her chest from sudden fear. The roar in her ears just beginning to dull, as she came down from the heights of terror.

"Settle down..." Set hushed her from the other side of her flank.

Serenity twisted her head to glare at the slender demon in his all concealing black outfit.

"I thought the blood wolves killed you?" Serenity kept up, defiantly speaking even after Set's miss matched eyes glared threateningly at her.

A sharp series of tones that sounded like unearthly laughter shattered the calm of the night. It sent shivers of fear through her body, her eyes flaring wide stunned by the strange sounds.

"Who are they? Why would they get so close to the White Moon Armies encampment?" She whispered, unable to keep quiet due to her fear.

"Shut it!" Set growled, giving Mot a stern glare to get control of the little princess. It had been his brother's idea to save this clueless royal once again from walking into danger and perhaps death. Now she was placing them in harms way with her inability to remain quiet.

Serenity clamped her mouth shut, her further words choked off by the authority in his voice. Set moved a few meters ahead, crouching low in the high grass, fingering the daggers on his leather belt at his sides. He closed his mis matched eyes, seeking out the energies coming from the strange demon's chattering near the forest edge.

Serenity watched, frozen on her belly, the dust floating off the grass tickling her nose. Fighting to stay quiet as a sneeze threatened.

Mot cast her a strange fearful look, as her face scrunched up her nose twitching in discomfort.

"Don't do it...little miss." Mot cautioned, listening to the rustling in the grass, trapped in the heavy silence of waiting.

Then the sneeze irrupted from her echoing through the grass like a clap of thunder, thanks to the unnatural silence.

Mot slapped a hand over his face and groaned.

Set dashed back into their midst, his eyes wide in fear, clasping her hand and hauling her to her feet. Glaring heatedly back at her, as he dragged her through the thicket. Mot stormed behind them, the ground shuttering under this heavy foot falls. The area surrounding them erupting in a hail storm of glowing blue arrows, followed by more intense strange laughter from the creatures.

Serenity screamed in further terror, as they ran blindly through the night with a small army of unknown archer's shooting at them. She was to exhausted to call on her Guardian powers so she was once more at these demons mercy.

"Who are they brother!" Mot called, a great flat broad sword ringing forth from his back as to protected their retreat by deflecting some of the arrows off his blade with sweeping arcs over his head. The laughter seemed to echo all around them, ebbing and flowing in volume as the creatures moved around and behind them in waves.

"I sensed them as creatures from the Deep Dreaming!" Set called back, yanking on her arm in frustration. "I would have been able to figure out who. If someone had better control over their little bodies!" He growled with distaste.

"Sorry..." Serenity panted, out of breath as she was pulled along at a great pace. Creatures from the Deep Dreaming...that realm had fallen silent when Elysian had been cursed. The creatures sealed away never to be heard from again. If they were able to travel through the realms once more then the seal had been weakened or lifted?

"North...head north. My mother's army is that way!' She offered helpfully as the rain of arrows kept bathing the high grass around them.

Both Set and Mot laughed darkly, continuing their wild run south deeper into the meadow. "We used to work for The Keeper little one. Would rather take my chances with the Deep Dreaming monster's back there then your mother." Mot's laughing voice, fell into a loud roar as an arrow pieced his shoulder armour.

Serenity sucked in a ice cold breath, her blood freezing at the mention of The Keeper. Then cringed in pain as Mot cried out seeing the arrow in his shoulder feeling for him, as his dark red blood began to ooze out over his metal plates.

"Bugg'rs not giv'in up, brother!" Mot called in a hissing voice, ripping the arrow out of his shoulder in one swift motion.

Then a golden light exploded back by the huge rock higher up on the hill, the unknown creatures shooting at them went silent their arrows falling away. Still the two demons ran on, dragging her with them wanting to put as much space away from the wild creatures and her Mother's army.

"No! I can't go with you...Let me go!" Serenity twisted her hand in Set's grip as he pulled her on.

"No little miss, you better off with us, then that there lot o' monsters." Mot agreed, lumbering behind her.

"I know that Golden Power, that energy. I have to go back!" She retaliated, grinding her feet into the earth to stop Set's forward momentum. Only to have her feet stumbling forward by his greater strength.

"Damn it!" She screamed in panic, writhing in his tight grasp.

"Mot I am letting go, she is not worth this trouble, if she wants to die then let her die!" Set raged, releasing her hand.

Serenity turned on her heel, coming face to face with the demon mountain known at Mot. He had a stern fiercesome glare upon his beastial face that froze her to the core.

"I will never let something so pure and beautiful die!" Mot growled.

Serenity cowered in fright, when confronted by his furious glare. He thrust the hilt of his massive broad sword downward on top of her golden head. Serenity whimpered in pain as it struck, then her world swayed and went dark. Crumpling to the dry grass, like a deflated balloon.

"Did I k'ill her?" Mot reigned in his anger, looking down at the heap of princess curled up on the ground. Her gold tails splayed over the dry grass behind her, her simple silver silk gown flowing over her slender form like a shimmering second skin.

Set huffed and crouched beside her, taking up a limp wrist feeling for a pulse. He nodded bitterly, casting Mot a disapproving look as a trickle of blood flowed down from her forehead to gather along a slender golden eyebrow.

"Oi' I hit her to hard, Yes." Mot cringed in remorse.

"Yes..." Set sighed, rising to his feet. He understood how much his little brother had fallen in love with this Lunar Goddess, it was natural for the dark to be attracted to that which they can never have...the light. It was unhealthy...but natural.

Mot sheathed his sword, then tenderly took Serenity up in his great arms, carrying her small body close to his chest. In a protective pose, as a parent would carry a fragile young child. As Serenity was lost the powerful flow of the dreams of fate once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Spells revised from 'Slayer's' book of spells

Intermezzo

Chapter Three

Mamoru stood tall upon the stone, having sensed the dream energy coming from the small creatures darting after his love out of view further down the heavily shadowed meadow. He didn't see her she was to far away, but could sense the fear coursing through her as she ran. The whisper that echoed from his inner past, called him to ignite his blade to call the little beasts to his side.

_Source of all Dreaming,which lies within the eternal, everlasting flame of gold,let the power hidden within my soul be called forth upon my blade!_

He thrust his sword above his head, as his hand began to glow as if an inner fire was igniting from his palm. His flesh felt like it was burning as he urged the power into the sword, it was different that the healing aura he called before. This power had an aggression to it that was stressful on his body, the muscles on his raised arm began to twitch as it coursed through him. It wasn't gentle or soothing, but a blinding flare fuelled by rage, hate and a desire to control.

The dull metal blade began to glow with a faint golden glow at first, but in seconds it was flared to a blinding flame. Casting the meadow before him in a ever flowing light of gold. The strange cries grew silent, still he felt her panic then she fell silent as well. His heart dropped as their link suddenly faded...a fire burning in his gut, of dread and desperation, urged him to run blind into the night in the general direction he had last seen the sliver thread when a light rustling drew his attention back to the long grass around his rock.

Small black creatures that nearly crawled, with long dragging front hands. And bent legs, and hunched backs came rustled into view. Stooping forward, with massive round heads, no eyes or ears were visible only a maw of giant sharp teeth, hot, thick, phlegm like saliva dripping off their massive fangs and pink gums. They had large feet and hands that were as large as theirs heads. Wearing only a faintest tan leather thongs around their narrow waists, some had long spears with rudely fashions stone tips with leather thread. While others had crude bows and arrows. They were a strange motley crew of little nightmares...

Mamoru had no idea what to do with them at this point, about a dozen of them stood in awe, basking in the golden Dream energy flaring from his blade. Like moths to a flame, they were transfixed. If he was to allow the light to fade, they would become wild again, no doubt attack him. But he had to do something and quickly, something bad had happened to Usako she needed him.

Eyes in the dark, ice cold and piercing. They stared at her, unblinking. Two boxes, one of light, in laid with silver. One of Darkness, in laid with gold. Each bore a single rune upon the their lids, etched within their etherial surface. Serenity was nervous about reaching out to touch them, as the strange eyes watched her, memorized her spirit in all it's purity. She glowed bare before those unearthly eyes, covered in the silver power of Selene. Standing frozen under it's all consuming gaze, silent and waiting. Lost in the endless darkness, her heart thundering, skin tingling from the constant flow of energies surrounding her. Bathing her body in a sensations of raw power, restrained, reaching like a child's curious fingers to obtain what it wished to possess. Unable to reach the treasure of it's desire and frustrated by it.

Snapping her eyes open, Serenity's hands flailed manically, while in the tender grasp of the great big Demon. He was striding powerfully through the meadow, holding her against the stiff leather of his dark tan tunic. She could smell the musty leather, as her cheek was pressed up against it's rough surface. Her legs dangling over the demon's powerful arms. Her heart was racing so fiercely from the fear the nightmare had sent through her, she felt it was going to pound right out of her small chest. Instead it was trapped with her ribcage, beating out of control in a panic.

"Oi' Little Miss, relax..." Mot commented, as one of her flailing hands slapped him hard against the cheek.

With a grunt of frustration he set her down on her bare feet, once more. Wobbly, and disorientated, Serenity clutched unto his wrists to steady herself. Once feeling solid under her own balance, she paid him a small thankful smile releasing his wrists. Mot merely nodded, taking a step back to survey her uneasiness with compassion.

"We have no intentions of taking you to Ruin..." he stated, crouching down so he could meet her shining worried blue eyes with his own beady black ones. Dawn was just cresting over the meadow grass, the horizon glowing faintly with a dull half light. The murky, misty sky of the Dark Realms coming into view over the beasts head.

"I just was not will'in to let you go running off back into the midst of those unknown monster's, I'd like you to stay safe." Mot brushed a meaty hand down her cheek. "Your some'thin special, Little Miss. You need to take better care of ur'self." He finished, seeing the young woman blush under his tenderness. Clearing his throat, feeling very nervous he averted his eyes to the side, as if the hilt of his long sword at his hip had begun to interest him greatly.

"We are currently on the run." Set's soft, silty voice whispered near her ear.

Serenity turned upward to find the other demon bent low over her head, his mismatched eyes surveying her like the demon in her nightmare. It sent an ice cold shiver of remembrance up her spine. What was with demon's and that unblinking stare that seemed to look right down into your soul?

"You kinda killed our pay cheque back there." Set sighed.

"What?" Serenity cried in disbelief.

"Oi' Little miss. We're Bounty Hunters. The Shadow Lord had promised us a good sum if we delivered you to'im whole and untouched." Mot countered, smirking at her. His keen sense of smell could still pick up on the faint traces of her lost innocence between her legs.

"But you kinda killed him, we didn't know he was working for The Keeper, I doubt we would'a taken the job." Set moved to sit beside her, commenting bitterly. The cloth that covered his mouth crinkled as he smiled thinly behind it.

"Me, Heart truly wasn't in it once I got to know ya..." Mot sighed, gazing adoringly down at her.

Serenity giggled, sensing the genuine affection the beast of a man had for her.

"But the Elder God of the Abyss is right pissed, that you got away again. " Set grumbled, casting her a bitter look.

"How do you know?" Serenity inquired.

"He flayed all his priests, back at the Spire. Destroyed the tower in his rage, its a mass of rubble at the bottom of the canyon and his priest are rotting skinless before the remains of the stone bridge. " Mot offered, with a grim look. He was a hardened warrior but the sight of so many humans in that putrid state turned even his strong stomach.

Serenity paled, swallowed hard...The Keeper was free and walking the Dark Realms then. Her blood ran cold, her mind numbing at the dire consequences awaiting her, awaiting the realms. She wanted to fall to her knees and sob like a little girl, she was so afraid. Standing frozen, she could only blink lamely at her hands her mind having a hard time comprehending everything.

"I suggest you get yourself out of the Dark Realms and into hiding as soon a possible." Set rose to his feet, turning his back on her and walking away. He felt for the young lass, wouldn't wish her fate on anyone. If The Keeper is involved, then may Selene have mercy. It would only be a matter of time before Serenity was his, that demon god was relentless and had no mercy. The Realms would be burning in the Demon's thrall in a matter of months. This truly was the end times.

Mot rose up as well, giving her a lingering almost sad look as he too left her side heading after his brother. "Try and stay out of trouble, Little Miss." Mot offered, giving her a curt wave over his shoulder as he departed. He wasn't one to think to much on things, so never sought to understand how much trouble his young beauty was in with the Keeper. His loyalty was to his brother, who had always been by his side. He would fight till his dieing breath to keep him alive.

"Were are you going?" Serenity jumped to her feet, almost wailing at them as they left her alone in the grass. Disbelieving that she was worrying over them, when her fate was far worse.

"As I said we are on the run, going to try and stay alive till all this nasty business is solved. "

Set called, his voice fading away. Serenity stood silent and alone, watching the two odd forms of thin shadow like Set and the battle hardened grandeur of Mot fall away down the grassland and out of view. A cool wind blew her tails wildly, casting them over a shoulder. She light silver shift fluttered in the breeze, she could smell the sharp tang of pure energy in the rushing air. Turning to the south, she noticed the shimmering glow of the great expanse of flowing dark energy known as the Azriel Sea. She was near the port city of Lilith...

(Mamo-chan?) She called in her mind, waiting patiently for an answer.

(Oh, Thank Kami. Usako your alright?) His relieved voice echoed to her from within her soul. Sending her feelings of warmth and security.

Serenity giggled, smiling brightly out towards the dawning sky. Her comfort lasted briefly, as dread filled her heart. She couldn't go back to the Armies camp, Ruin was hunting her. She needed to get as far away from the people she loved as she could. She was not going to put them into danger any longer. She had to disappear in every sense of the word...Serenity had to fade away.

(Can you follow me...I have to keep moving forward.) She called to him.

(I will follow you anywhere my love...) Mamoru answered.

Serenity sighed, smiling lovingly sending him her pure feelings. (I will meet you in the City of Lilith, we need to go home.)

(Home?) Mamoru responded a little confused.

(Our home, Mamo-chan.) She laughed lightly.

(Oh, right...sorry I'm little distracted.) Mamoru called back sounding sheepish.

(Do I dare ask?) Serenity giggled back, her tone full of humour.

(Let's just say, I've made some new friends...strange friends.) Mamoru responded his voice distracted.

Mamoru and Serenity talked through their bond, while she traveled south towards the Port City of Lilith. Until she had moved out of their current energy range, then they bid farewell. She knew he could follow her energy path, as her Guardian and Bonded lover. She would see him again by nightfall.

Humming her Lullaby Serenity kept her spirits up, striding onward through the prairie grass with a new sense of purpose. She was going to leave all this trouble and tribulations behind her, move on to her new life as Tsukino, Usagi and never look back. Then Ruin would never find her, and the prophecies would never come to fruition.

It took most of the day for Serenity to cross the vast meadows of the low lands, her less then willing nap in Mot's arms rejuvenating her enough to call down her Senshi powers once more. She strode down a well traveled dirt road, her white tunic and skirts becoming dulled by grey dirt. The near twilight of day was deepening into dusk once more, as she felt faint vibration through the soles of the leather boots. Casting her head over her shoulder, she found a rising dust cloud rolling far down the road. Announcing a coming cart. She moved lightly into the shallow ditch to allow the cart to pass and bring little attention to herself. She did not want to get involved in any more trouble, she just wanted to find a portal out of this realm. Being with out the touch stone of the white moon, had no powers to create a portal herself. She would need the help of a Portal Master, she could find one easily enough in the City.

Several minutes past, she kept her gaze averted as the group moved upon her. Three men of identical looks, as if they were triplets dressed in simple cloth deep navy pants and flowing white shirts with matching vests. They had strange dark hair that spiked up around the crown of their heads, holding a red tinge at the tips. Their almond shaped eyes were almost black. An elderly man sat on a worn pull cart, filled with hay, a long leather dark brown war coat covering his wiry frame. With long white hair that fell down his back like a cape, and a long matching beard. He wore a round wicker hat on top of his head, to cast his ancient face in deep shadow. His eyes as well were as black as coal, he held the reins of a mighty red bull.

"A bull of Heaven." Serenity's eyes widened, a white moon animal? As she admired the majestic creature, usually seen wild upon the grey dunes of the Serendias waists. He was docile and tamed, head bowed as he pulled the cart like a broken spirit. Her heart was weeping at the tragic sight of the gleaming red bull. His proud, powerful stature stooped, his once defiant fiery eyes clouded and dim.

Who were these people? How did they ever get this creature? How did they ever tame something so purely wild?

Serenity kept her eyes downcast as one of the brothers looked her way curiously, noticing her Guardian's armour. Serenity demurely grasped her greyish blue cloak draping it over the crescent moon hilt of her sword not wanting to give herself away as the White Moon Guardian.

As the cart pulled away down the road, the groaning of wood, and scraping of dirt slowly fading away as it moved out of view in a cloud of dust. Serenity was at war with herself. She should just ignore the strange sight and not investigate. Just go back to earth, to the mortal realms and try and stay out of trouble...

The darkness of night was falling once more as Serenity crossed into the back streets of the Port City of Lilith. The looming stone storm walls that surrounded city were sparely manned. So no guards were currently stationed at the large opened gates on the south merchant road to notice her entrance amide the wagons of commoners and merchants. Moving as silently as she could, her boots slapping against the worn cobble stones of the streets. She would need to find a place to stay for the night, and a means to pay for it? Though thoughts of the bull rarely left her mind all evening. The buildings were simple on the outskirts of the city, merely farming type shacks of thatch roofs, and stone with a small stockyard at the side for livestock. As she made her way deeper into the city the buildings became larger and more elaborate with wide carved windows and circular steeples set to the sides. Built of stone and heavy timber with mortar. The roofs sealed with baked tile or masoned stone. Rising high over her head to over three stories. She past shops, inns and tenant housing the great mansions lay in the centre of the city but she wasn't headed in that direction. Staying in the commoner's areas, just to the outskirts of the main city centre heading towards the dockyard on the other side.

Turning a bend she made her way onto a more crowded street, passing through the unwashed throng of

citizens making their way home or to the local taverns to end their day.

She past by several Inns and Taverns as she made her way closer to the docks. The streets becoming lit by the many lamp posts set along the avenues, conveniently set before almost every alleyway. Casting flickering glow upon the streets, as full night settled in.

(Usako?) Mamoru voice echoed in her mind, Serenity never missed a step merely smiled warmly before answering back.

(Were are you, My love?) She inquired, glancing at a welcoming sign of a local Inn one of her deceased friends from the time of the great progress had spoke off.

(I just entered the south gates...Following your trail.) Mamoru responded, sounding out of breath.

(Come ever southward I am about to enter an Inn near the dockyard, called the Fox's Tail.)

Serenity gazed up at the sleek wooden sign that had just a simple swishing bushy tail, sweeping in bold red paint across the plate. It hung just over a thick oak door, with a wide window inlaid on top. A large simple bay window accented the front of the inn, with a second story high above. The Masters quarters was attached to the side of the inn as a large tower. With a stable attached to the back, she could smell the acidic stench of hell steeds already.

With a tired sigh, she pushed the door inward wading into the warmth and lively atmosphere of the inn. The main dinning area was filled with patrons, ranging from the rich to the poor. They were milling about talking over the days events in their small groups. Or dining happily in small oak carved booths, a large bar stood near the back of the vast rectangular room. The room itself was dressed in wood paneling of any kind the owner could get a hold off. Looking homey and eclectic at the same time. A great hearth of stone lay barren in the far corner, to many people heating up the place their was no need for a fire. Serenity kept to herself slipping into a corner booth near the kitchen's sliding doors just down from the bar. The delightful smell of spice soup and homemade bread, made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten all day, really had yet to have a meal of any kind since arriving in the Dark Realms. She had just settled into her seat, when she unconsciously caught the eye of an older woman tending to drying some glasses behind the bar.

A few minutes past, as Serenity watched the crowds curiously, keeping track of everyones movements not wanting any attention.

"Love..." A kind voice floated to her.

Serenity jumped in fright, never noticing the woman slide up to her booth out of the corner of her eye.

Serenity cast her face up, startled by the endearment. Finding a kindly middle aged woman, hovering over her table. Her reddish brunette hair was tied up into a single bun, a stray grey hair hung limply over her forehead and down the crook of her nose. She had pale green eyes, and fine wrinkles around her mouth from much joy in her long life. She carried with her a bowl and a large soup tureen. Dressed in a simple beige sack style dress with a white apron tied around her ample middle.

Setting the bowl down before her, she spooned two heaping ladles full of broth, vegetables and dumplings into her bowl.

Serenity stomach growled long and loud as the food was offered. The older woman smiled and laughed with amusement.

"I have no way to pay..." Serenity glanced at her beautiful heart shaped diamond ring, while absently fingering her elegant star locket. A forlorn grimace covering her face. She would rather starve then give up Mamoru's tokens of love.

"My dear girl, I want no payment." The woman laughed, "Praise be the Queen, Blessed Be, Grace of Selene." She bowed her head respectfully and walked away.

Serenity swallowed, her mind reeling at the woman's words. She had recognized her either as just the Senshi of the Moon or as the Princess she didn't know.

Selene's power had been sealed away for thousands of years due to the last Senshi's falling out with the god, over a shared lover. So how would this woman recognize her as the Senshi of the White Moon?

She must know her as the Crown Princess, she figured during her mothers progress word had gotten around as to what she looked like. She would need to draw less attention to herself. She was unable to put further thought into the matter, when the woman returned with a loaf of freshly baked seed, and seven grain bread, the butter melting perfectly off the warm crust on top.

Serenity groaned in anticipation of enjoying her meal, as the woman left the platter of bread chuckling in further amusement. The princess who knew very well how to eat daintily, dove into the bread and soup like a wolf on a fresh kill. Drawing even further attention to herself, for brief time as the patrons watched in stunned silence as very petite young girl consumed her body weight in food.

With her tummy full, and feeling quite content and light headed. The woman then returned and offered her a room upstairs for the night. Serenity was completely off guard after the food, she was relaxed in every way. With a half lucid smile of thanks she followed the old woman upstairs. Pleasantly surprised when the woman led her up into a very nice suite, the walls simple painted walls were bathed in orange firelight from glass lamps set against the walls. A wooden double bed full of fluffy white bedding sat against the far wall. A sitting window that overlooked the bay. A large hearth against one wall, and a small round wooden table and chairs set in the corner for dining. She then led her through another doorway into a separate bathroom, with wood flooring. A large window overlooking the bay, with a vanity and mirror. The most welcomed sight was a large pearl white claw foot tub filled with warm steaming water lightly oiled with a soft floral scent.

"This is for you my dear, clean up, relax. I will have clothes brought to you in a little while. I am sure you have had a trying journey so far." She inclined the tub, her voice soft and silky.

"Oh...you have no idea. Thank you very much for everything." Serenity had been lulled by the steam and over indulged in the food, she wasn't thinking as clearly or as fast as she should. Turning as an after thought she called out. "What is your name?"

But the woman was already gone. Shrugging, not feeling anything strange anymore about this woman's over the top kindness. She allowed her Guardian Armour to fade, her golden hair falling free about her shoulder's, leaving her nude once more. With a long heavy sigh, she sank herself into the water. Moaning in immense pleasure as it soothed every worry, and every ache in her tired body. Sinking under the water, she sought the solace beneath. A few stray bubbles announced her departure under the surface. Closing her eyes and basking in finally feeling clean once more.

She took her time cleaning every inch of her herself, lathering her hair with fragrant soap that smelled of oil, milk and rose petals. It made her scalp tingle as she worked it into her golden locks, then sank under the water's surface once more to wash it clean. Coming back up, with a huge smile of pleasure as every part of her flesh felt refreshed and rejuvenated.

"Usako?" Mamoru voice echoed from the other room.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out with excitement, scrambling out of the porcelain tub. The oil in the water had made her skin a bit slippery. She never accounted for that in her mad dash out of the water, leaping to the wooden floor. As soon as her feet struck the slick surface they slipped out of control, her world instantly going sideways.

Mamoru glanced around the very nice room, the sweet woman had provided for them. She had fed him as soon as he entered the Inn, as if she had been expecting him. Doting upon him like a mother would a dear son. When she felt he had eaten enough soup, roast and fresh bread she led him up to this room. He had barely been able to say but a few words to her, about looking for his girl. She seemed to know who he was speaking of, with out little description. She seemed odd, but had no ill intentions. He bid her thanks, as she nodded and left. Calling out to his Love after the kind woman left, hearing her respond eagerly from the room next door.

Moving quickly to the door at the side of the room, he reached for the brass knob just as Usagi let out a startled scream. He thrust the door open, the way things had been going she could be being attacked by demon's. His alarm soon faded into admiring laughter, as he found her on the bathroom floor. Having just departed the tub, her skin glistening with moisture. Sprawled out on the floor, with her ass in the air. Her wet golden hair flared around her arching back and across the floor on either side of her splayed arms.

"Looking good, Usako." Mamoru smirked, taking a good long look at her perfect backside stuck up in the air, her womanhood looking oh so inviting. Now that they had moved forward into the physical pleasures of their relationship, he felt no shame in appreciating her body. Even in a such a compromising position.

"...owwwww." She moaned, rolling over onto her bottom. Grinning nervously, a bright blush of embarrassment over her cheeks.

Mamoru quieted his laughter, dashing to her side to help her up. It had been a very beautiful and somewhat inviting sight. Mamoru could feel his arousal fading, as he tended to her bruised shoulder and pride. Wrapping her nude form in a large white towel and ushering her out of the bathroom, with gentle hands. She cast him a smile of thanks, noticing the clothes the sweet older woman had left. Draped nicely over the wooden chairs next to the dining table. She had set out a pair of dark pants and simple cloth navy blue shirt for Mamoru. For Usagi she had found a splendid white sun dress, with flowing frills around the collar so it had no need for sleeves. Leather boots for both of them. A large sturdy black pair for Mamoru, and a small more dainty style of tan boots for her. She had also provided a soft white cotton night shirt for both of them.

Usagi wiped the towel off her body, rubbing her hair dry as she made her way to the clothes. Her soft pink skin nearly bouncing with the barely contained joy at finally being alone with Mamoru, on happier times. Smiling fondly, as she heard Mamoru moan with pleasure from the bathroom. He had slipped into the tub, needing to clean up proper, as desperately as she had. When he emerged several minutes later,a towel wrapped around his waist, the room had fallen into a soft faint moonlight. Usako had blown out the simple glass and wick lamps that flanked the walls. Casting the room in the somber light of night. His skin was tingling and fresh from the bath, he noted he smelled kinds girly but he didn't care he was clean. She had slipped on a long white night shirt and was sitting on the beige cushions of their sitting window. Gazing out of the curving window, over the shimmering night water of the bay, her blue eyes mirroring the mysterious sparkle of energy that covered the water's surface. Her long golden hair flowed down over her shoulders, pooling around her bum on the cushion. Lost in her thoughts, looking tranquil and at peace with the past.

"Usako?" He moved to sit beside her, gazing down at her with with both concern and curiosity.

She turned from the window, leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder, a hand curling against the warm flesh of his chest.

"I'm alright. I just want to go home." She sighed, enjoying the comfort of him.

"So how do we do that, then?" He asked, petting a hand lovingly down the side of her face with the hand of the arm wrapped around her slender shoulder.

"Well, I would need the help from an element called 'Star Dust' to form a portal. No energy from the White Moon can penetrate into the Dark Realms so I have no way to draw the necessary power myself."

Usagi answered, craning her head back to stare up at him with a grim a smile.

"Ok..." Mamoru responded, his whole world was upside down by now anyway he was learning to just go with it.

"I should be able to get it from a respectable magic shop or any Portal Master that might be in the City." Usagi stood, stretching her arms over her head letting out a tired sigh. "I haven't slept in a real bed in days. I've been looking forward to climbing under the covers." She cast him a sly smile over her shoulder before moving to the bed and slipping under the covers. Exaggerating every movement as she tucked herself in, making soft mewling sounds as if she was making love to the bed itself.

"Your doing that on purpose..." Mamoru moaned, rising off the window cushion with a wiry grin.

Usagi hid under the covers giggling merrily.

Mamoru tossed the towel he had wrapped around his waist to the floor, dashing to the other side of the bed and ducking under the covers. Tackling his true love, chuckling with sly intentions of making her issue those same delightful sounds under his seductive touch.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, as he pulled her loose night shirt over her head tossing it out of the covers she was hiding under. It fluttered to the floor nearby, a white flag of surrender to the passion they shared. In which they were about to claim once again, but this time in the real world.

Chuckling with anticipation Mamoru cast the white cotton sheets, over his head once more after dis guarding her flimsy attire. Usagi giggled with excitement, smiling up at him eagerly as he hovered over her. Her blue eyes sparkling with interest as she reached up with trembling hands to cup his cheeks drawing him down towards her full lips. Mamoru fell into the kiss with an abandon, seeking the warmth within, with his tongue. Moaning with pleasure, as he devoured her mouth, she met his passion equally. With delightful soft sounds, tangling her tongue with his. His fingers roamed down her curving flanks, seeking to elicit more delightful sounds from her. His strong finger's massaging her outer thighs, as he ducked his face into the flesh of her neck, nipping and suckling upon her. She weaved her fingers into the thick dark satin locks at the back of his neck. Mewling with pleasure, as he sent shivers up and down her flesh with his light grazing kisses.

"I can't wait till your mine forever." He breathed in her ear.

Usagi giggled happily. "You already did make me yours forever...we're Soul Bonded."

Mamoru pressed another sweet kiss to her collar bone before rising up to stare passionately down upon her.

"In the garden when you took me? That was final act to seal the unbreakable bond for two souls to become linked for all time. " She sighed lovingly up at him, drawing her fingers tenderly down the ridge of the strong cheek.

Mamoru's mind mulled over the context of her words, bolting upright off her instantly as it all became clear. No wonder the Queen had been so mad at him, it wasn't just that he held some horrible curse, was some one once called the Elysian Thorne. He had taken her daughter, with out the proper respect.

Usagi lay confused, as he suddenly departed the bed. Scrubbing his hands down his face as a sudden ball of anxiety swelled in his gut.

"So...we're married?" He breathed, his mind tumbling over the realization in a panic.

"What's married?" Usagi sat up, fighting back tears she never expected him to be so upset by this. She thought this was what he wanted, it was what she wanted? He had never turned down her advances when continuing to seed the bonding of their souls in all the nights she had lay nude with him. He had even spent one night comforting her, holding her tight against his naked flesh. Why was he acting so shocked, so full of anxiety and perhaps dread that they were finally together in every way.

"The ring, was a promise that one day I would have worked hard enough to feel worthy of your hand. To commit to you fully as your husband... I'm not ready for this yet..." He face grew as white as a sheet, a cold sweat beading on his forehead. He struggled onward though.

"Then I would have asked your mother's blessing before we committed completely to one another. The Garden was an act of passion...I didn't know we were completing the Soul Bond...that it was like Marriage! I thought it was just some sacred act of Love?" He wailed, turning to find her curled up against the wall. Her knees drawn up under her chin. The white covers tucked up tight around her nude body, as if protecting herself from his further rejections. Tears silently falling down her cheeks,a she stared in pure horror and disbelief at his stress induced tirade over what they had done.

"Oh, Kami! Usako...No. " Mamoru could feel her heart shattering within his link to her. His lack of excitement over the prospect of being her Soul Mate was breaking her.

He ran to her side, reaching for her to comfort her as he sought in vain to recount his earlier words to make it all better. She shook her head vehemently, glaring at him, her hurt turning to anger.

"You don't truly want to be with me...then." She stated, her eyes turning cold.

"Of course I do...more then anything. I was just really surprised. I guess I understood on some level that we were slowly connecting building an unbreakable bond. I just...you never told me it was the equivalent of a Lunarian Marriage..." Mamoru brushing his hair back flat against his head, an act of deep stress. "I am only twenty...and dear God! Usako your Seventeen!"

"So." It was a quiet rebuttal, her voice quivering.

"Usako...Serenity. We should have waited, we're too young for this." Mamoru cupped his forehead in his hands, bracing his elbows on his knees as he hunched over, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Do you wish to break our bond?" Usagi asked, her voice little more then a whisper the tears now an endless flow. Dripping off her pointed chin, damping the sheets upon her knees.

"I..." Mamoru stuttered so very uncertain with his words. He was just so stunned. Though a part of him now was humming with an exhilaration knowing that they had this magical bond that nothing could break.

"I wanted my first time, to only be with the one I loved...the one I wanted to be bonded to forever." Usagi continued, her face flushed with humiliation and hurt, meekly wiping away her tears as she averted her eyes downwards towards the rumpled bed sheets.

"Oh, Kami I am such a fool!" He roared, chastizing himself yet again for being carried away by his rational mind. With the stupid human things that dictated to him, when, how and for what reasons he was allowed to love her. And yet again he had made a mess of things, hurting her deeply with his weakness.

"I'm so sorry..." He crawled up before her. Gripping her shaking shoulder's with his firm hands staring deeply into the pain he had caused in her watery eyes.

"I love you...I love you...I love you. I've loved your for more years then I could count. Even when we weren't together our hearts called out to one another. We are always draw to one another, this was meant to be. I will no longer over think things when it comes to us. I will just love you, and enjoy every second I have with you. Your are my heart, my soul, my everything...you are all that matters to me. I am so sorry for hurting you." He drew her in, and finally she allowed him to pull her into his chest. She wept against him, her small hands clutching behind his shoulder blades holding him close. He buried his face in her hair, feeling so very humbled at how easily she forgave him yet again.

He just kept repeating to her, as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, I love you. I will never let you go." It was ecstasy just holding her, knowing he hadn't broken this love with his constant stupidity.

As her tears quieted down, they drew themselves back under the covers. He lay back against the mattress, with a long sigh of relief. Circling his hands around her small waist, as she settled in against him snuggling into his chest. Her fingers rubbing tenderly up and down the tight muscles of his upper chest.

"I will never break our bond..." Mamoru whispered, his voice ringing with sincerity, with a power that would only strengthen their connection.

"I needed to hear that...Mamo-chan. I do love you, so very much." Usagi responded in a hushed voice. Nuzzling her face into the side of his neck, her hot breath sending shivers up and down his body. Sending him into a state of lust for her he could barely control. Yet he didn't act upon it, to content just to hold her. To lay naked with her in the most pure and loving way.

They merely lay there in each others arms, content, basking in the knowledge that they were Soul Mates, now and forever. The room slowly fell into darkness, as the soft light of the moon that had bathed the world below was hidden within the endless mists that rolled across the skies.

Usagi was just falling into sleep when she saw a white contrast of large sharp teeth grinning at her from the far side of the room.

"EEEP!" She squeaked, her blue eyes wide in sudden fear.

Her fear jolted Mamoru out of his near sleep, he rolled his head to the side as a half dozen small black creatures faded into the room. Having moved through the shadows themselves, hunched over with large black bulbous heads, large hands and feet. Huge death grins on their blind black faces, flashing their massive white teeth.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi breathed, her heart thundering in her ears as the creatures closed in around the bed.

"Don't worry, Usako. Their friends...I think. Well, they were summoned to the Dark Realms from a place called the Deep Dreaming. But the Summoning spell broke before they could make it to the side of the sorcerer who called them. Leaving them wandering the forests confused, they are attracted to my Dream Magic. I promised to get them home again...some how. So they are following me...kinda like Psychotic little Smurfs aren't they?" Mamoru chuckled lightly, as Usagi shuttered against him unable to take her eyes off of the dark creatures as the settled in around the room. Soon the dozen or so little odd creatures were fast asleep, curled up on the floor. Their growling snores, an irritating white noise that was filling her with anxiety, sending her body into nervous trembling. She rose up from her position resting against Mamoru's bare chest, to star down at his quiet, deeply sleeping form with dark bitterness. She couldn't sleep...the monsters were so unsettling to her. With a groan, she settled back down on his chest to wait out the night in his embrace till dawn. Pressing her palms into her ears to block out the vile sounds, feeling so very grumpy and irritated by how this night ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Intermezzo

Inspired by an episode of Slayer's Next

Chapter four

The strange snoring finally faded as the soft light of dawn began to invade the small cozy bedroom.

Usagi groaned, her mood was less then ideal. Hiding her eyes into the crook of Mamoru's arm, trying to avoid the coming day. She pulled up the blankets over her head, concealing herself from the harsh light seeking to wake her. She had just barely fallen asleep as is.

A few hours more, and Mamoru was rustling under her snuggling form.

"No...Mamo-chan, stop moving..." She moaned plaintively, her hand moving upward to grip his shoulder to keep him still.

"Usako...If you want to go home then we have got to get out on the streets and find a Magic Shop and figure out a way to get some Star Dust." Mamoru chuckled, not realizing her poor sleep last night and having little sympathy for her otherwise lazy attitude.

He unceremoniously rolled out of bed, casting her roughly aside to the pillows. Usagi grumped at him, rolling on her side away from him readjusting the blankets over her head.

"Usa...Com'on." Mamoru nudged her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"To tired, I'll meet up with you later." She mumbled, being stubborn.

"Fine. "Mamoru sighed bitterly, not wanting to play this game with her. She was hardest to wake up when she didn't want to. He quickly dressed in his dark pants and navy button up shirt and black boots, pulled the curtains closed on the curved windows casting the room in thick shadows then quietly left the room. He felt her irritation with him through their bond, he cast the same feeling back at her.

Usagi knew he was upset with her, he had paid her no affections when he left. She was upset too, but her anger had been simmering under the surface for days, concerning everything that had happened to her. She buried her tears deep down again, refusing to let them out. She grunted in distaste at him, seeking more sleep. Shrouding her emotions in a detached uncaring mood towards what he thought of her.

Mamoru went down stairs, his mind churning with unsettled emotions. Some were his, some he knew by the frustrated undertones was Usako's. She may have forgiven him, but she was still feeling burned by his lack of enthusiasm about their "Marriage" as he saw it. Also there was more deeper resentful feelings lying just under surface. He was personally feeling overwhelmed by it all, and having a hard time adjusting to having her feelings constantly rampaging through his head. Most times it was calm and comforting, but now when they were more irritated with each other is was like a blinding headache beating against his forehead.

He sat down at a booth near the back of the dinning area, lost in his thoughts over his beloved. He felt horrible for last night. He didn't know how to make it up to her, how to fix this new bump in their relationship. He had never dealt well with sudden change, least of which change he wasn't expecting. With his Goddess change was a daily occurrence, he needed to be better about his outbursts. But with their soul bond, even his thoughts were hers now. They were complete open books to each other. No way to keep secrets...

"Are you the Guardian?" A deep voice rose up beside him.

Mamoru jolted, surprised by the tall cornflower blonde man standing before him. He looked stern, with long hair that fell free down his back. Deep green eyes that looked hardened by long years of battle. He wore simple dark brown leather armour, with heavy black gloves and boots. A simple belt with a sword hanging off his hip. With a heavy tan cloak and hood, looking more like a woodsman then a hired sword as Mamoru soon found out.

He sat himself in the other bench, looking him up and down as if sizing him up. Mamoru crossed his arms over his broad chest, glaring dangerously back at him. Not liking the way he was being looked at.

"My name is Tamia. I work for a great Sorcerer, Falen. He is need of a bodyguard you see. He is at the tail end of the election of the top seat in the Local Magic Guild here in Lilith. He is worried a rival of his, Elias is targeting him." Tamia finished his speech, leaning back against the wooden bench making the wood creak.

"So what's in it for me?" Mamoru smirked, being a bodyguard and thug for the Yakuza for years he had undergone many propositions like this before.

"What ever you might want or need, within in reason of course." Tamia responded, smirking back.

"Stardust." Mamoru stated, his face a stone mask.

"That's do able." Tamia nodded, "Shall we go see Falen then." He inclined his hand towards the door.

Mamoru merely nodded, slipping out of the booth after Tamia. The older woman who had acted so much like a mother to him stood behind the counter, staring at his departing back with sympathy. While she quietly wiped out a freshly washed glass with a cotton towel.

It was close to noon, by the time Usagi emerged from upstairs. Wearing her new cute little white sundress with the long frill that draped around her neck and over her shoulders. Brushing a hand down the wooden banister as she lightly padded down the steps she found the dining area near empty, it was either before noon or after. Finding the sweet older woman busying herself behind the heavy wooden bar, she made her way there. Sliding into a wooden stool, casting her an appreciative smile with fingering the flowing neckline of her dress. The woman merely smiled warmly back, finishing her cleaning duties.

Usagi's view of the older woman was quickly blocked by a heavyset man in worn and dented plate mail with a long dark brown cloak. That looked worn, ripped and stained by ill treatment.

Usagi cast him a sour look, finding he had a round heavily jowled face with a thick black beard and cherry lips. His eyes sunken and dark scowling down at her as if the look of her was distasteful. He had mat of dark wild hair that flopped over his round head like a rag.

"Yes." Usagi sighed, turning her attention to her fingers drawing absently on the bar counter.

"Are you the Guardian?" He asked, his voice curt and harsh.

"If I am?" Usagi answered, still looking disinterested. It was to late to lay low in Lilith, word would have gotten around by now.

"I come with a proposition from my employer. A great Sorcerer called "Elias". He is in the running for the top seat of the local Magic guild here in the city. He feels his rival "Falen" is targeting him, since if he's dead before the election is over he would claim the seat. He is looking for a bodyguard to protect his interests." He finished, shuffling around to her back.

Usagi swung her bum around the stool to face him. "I would require payment." She stated cooly.

"Fine, anything." The fat guard stated.

"Stardust." Usagi stated, raising an eyebrow knowing the magic element was pricy.

The fat man in plate mail merely nodded. "The names Zeke." He mumbled, as Usagi fell in stride with him promptly leaving the inn.

The older woman watched her leave with a sad look on her face. Her dull green eyes glowed a pale silver for but a moment as Usagi slipped out of the wooden doors.

Tamia led the way through the busy streets of Lilith, heading inward towards the more manicured gardens and well to do stone and iron gates of the wealthy. Mamoru took in the two, three story stone manor's with the servants milling around tending the yards or hanging out of the english style windows dusting out old rugs or sheets. It reminded him very much of the narrow avenues of London or perhaps Paris that he had seen in history books. All of the Dark Realms seemed to be at least a hundred years behind that of Earth. In time he was lead through a gold iron gate and down a long winding cobble stone lane up to the large stone mansion with black tile roof. The windows were large and finely in laid with wooden black panes. The yard finely planted with large oak and elm trees along the lane, with various flower bushes accenting the lawn. Soon Tamia led him through a set of large oak doors into a white marble foyer with a grand stair case up to the second story. He took him up the stairs and down a long white panelled hall to a large study set at the back of the mansion. The walls were covered with ancient tombs of magic, from floor to ceiling. A large white marble carved desk sat before a giant window the over looked a large garden below, with dull grey stone fountains and a lush green labyrinth of bushes. A fat bald man sat behind the desk, with watery blue beady eyes. Bushy black eyebrows, nearly covered his entire forehead. He had thin lips, twisted in a frown of the ceremonial robes of state, of dull pearl white accented with a grey deacon's shawl, small runes stitched into the long flowing scarf draped around his thick fat neck.

Mamoru was unimpressed by the fat aristocrate. He stood tall and proud, arms crossed over his loose navy shirt.

"Tamia!" The man bellowed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief at Mamoru.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Falon, sir." Tamia jumped to attention, his back stiffening instantly.

Mamoru chuckled, the man was a well trained servant wasn't he.

"This is the Guardian from the Fox Tail?" he asked with incredulity.

Mamoru sighed, feeling at this point he needed to prove it. Focusing inward, he sought the inner fire that was the source of this golden dream energies. In a flash of gold light, he stood smirking with pride in his dark blue Elysian armour with the silver shoulder guards and wide belt and girdle. Dark leather gauntlets and boots with the dark cape with red silk underneath. His sword braced at his hip, with golden cross arms and black chain link grip on the hilt. Looking very much the powerful, indomitable spirit of a Guardian.

The Fat man was duly impressed, grinning smugly up at him.

"He will do just fine." He breathed in awe, his eyes sparkling with victory.

Usagi strolled leisurely behind her heavy set plate mail escort. He cast her frustrated glares from time to time, as she became easily distracted by the various shiny displaying in the stores they past. She had no interest in rushing over to this rich man's mansion. Have dealt time and again with the arrogant pompous elite of the Dark Realms or any other planets vying for her mother's aid or power. This would just be another annoying interview in which she would have to prove her worth to the no doubt less then honourable rich man. His intentions were just to better his standing in the guild and make more money to line his pockets, he had not interest in improving the city itself or helping the poor.

"Please miss." Zeke nearly whined, his jowls rippling as he spoke. Brushing a hand nervously through his scruff of black hair as he stood behind her. While she pressed her face against the glass of a store, admiring the various blown glass animals decorating the black velvet pedestals in the jewelry stores display.

"Alright fine, lets go." Usagi sighed, pulling herself away with much exaggerated reluctance. Following behind him with out further distractions.

Elias's estate was a vast sprawling complex of stone rooms, towers and steeples looking every the gothic temple. It gave Usagi the creeps, reminding her ever so much like the Shadow Lords keep. But a bit more stylish. The various curved windows were all tinted a smoky green as if the owner disliked the sun. He led her through a black marble set of doors into a dim, shadow cast foyer, up a spiralling iron staircase to the second story. Her whole body was shivering with trepidation, inside the colourless mansion filled with dark neither world type art, empty plate mail soldiers's lining the halls. Lit only by candle light from various braiser's lining the darkness. In time he led her through a set of dark oak double doors into a poorly lit study. The walls lined with ancient magic tombs, dusty and unkept on their shelves. A wirery man sat behind a large black marble desk. Vast smoke green windows sat behind him, overlooking a stone garden, filled with statures and empty fountains. He had wild red hair that was curled so tight and fluffed out so badly he looked like he had been electrocuted reticently. Wearing a dark grey ceremonial robe with a pearl white shawl draped over his shoulders with runes stitched in the fabric. His had wide green eyes that nearly glowed with a cat like, all most predator's glow. He sat silent, narrow fingers steepled before his sharp pointed chin.

"Is this the Guardian?" He inquired, his voice sounding annoyingly like chalk scraping on a chalk board.

Usagi groaned, rolling her eyes. What ever nervous feeling she may have had in his pressence was nullified by his less then threatening voice.

"Yes, sir. Elias, sir." Zeke approached humbly, nodding his huge flabby head her way.

Elias for his part merely raised his eyebrows, inclining her with a brief wave of a slender hand to show him her powers.

Usagi nodded, thrusting her hand above her head calling down the holy powers of Selene into her soul. In a flash of silver light she stood strong and proud in her white leather tunic, short white skirts and undershirt. Bare arms and legs once more tattooed with the Lunar runes in silver. Her hips adorned with her silver Crescent Moon Sword, and the Golden Moon Disc on the wide silver belt. Her hair done up in it's odango's and tails with the pearl white metal circular armour over her buns. Her arms clothed in her white leather gloves that reached to the elbows, and the heavier white leather boots the trailed up to under her knees. The boots collar, folded down demurely on either side of her leg.

Elias was immediately impressed, he grinned evilly convinced of his domination of the confrontation with his rival.

Round One...

The late afternoon fell around the Gothic Manor. The warmth of the day fading along with the brightest part of the daylight, at least the meager amount of light the Dark Realms got, started to become dimmer. Zeke patrolled the outer perimeter, bored, his mind wandering to the tavern he was to attend that evening and a certain seductive red haired bar maid who awaited his advances. He was coming around to the open iron gate, when he noticed a young well muscled man dress in a long flowing black cloak, with a low hanging cowl that cast his face in deep shade. The man was in dark blue armour with black leather boots and gauntlets. He was leaning casually against the stone column of the entry gate, his arms crossed around his broad chest.

"May I help you?" Zeke inquired his hand fingering the hilt of his sword, as if itching to release it.

"I've been hired to teach your master some manners. It seems he is harassing my employer." Mamoru stated, his voice thick with threat.

"Really..." Zeke smirked his sword ringing free, he braced it up against his shoulder. Staring arrogantly at Mamoru.

Mamoru chuckled with anticipation, pulling out his own blade. The half light of the coming twilight gleaming off the metal.

Zeke prepared himself for battle, widening his stance. Steadying the sword before him eager to start the battle. Moving to the centre of the lane, his leather mantle billowing in the cool breezes.

Mamoru gave a bellow of courage then charged the man, pushing his blade against his defending steel hard. Pushing the larger man back a couple paces. Making him rethink his plan's of engaging in battle with him.

Mamoru chuckled at the surprised look on the fat guards face. Then charge in again, his blade flying in crippling arcs. Back and Forth, herding the weaker swordsmen around the stone lane of the estate. Soon Mamoru had forced him all the way back to the very front doors.

"I want you to take a message to your boss. Back off!" With that Mamoru rushed him, and with quick strokes had Zeke disarmed, his sword clattering to the stones. Grasping his wrist which was now broken from Mamoru's last strike. Zeke grimaced in pain, as Mamoru press his sword into the flab of his neck drawing blood. Zeke feel to his knees in defeat, as the Heartless swordsman glaring coldly down upon him then promptly turned on his heel and strode arrogantly down the lane and out of the Estates grounds. (That should do it, no need to over do it.) Grimacing in pain his head still throbbing as he felt Usagi's frustration over someone, he figured that someone was him...

Meanwhile at Falon's mansion as few block away...

"Running away, Is not going to save you..." Usagi's voice sang through the faint twilight, a high pitched mocking laughter echoing through the grounds. An unnerving tactic Mina had shown her, when hunting an enemy.

As the wiry huntsman, Tamia in a his brown leather armour rounded the back of the manor. His eyes darting about in a panic. The girls was crazy, utterly nuts. He had no idea how to fight her. Her psychotic magic disc came out on nowhere to attack him, he had no idea when it would strike!

Usagi rounded the white stone mansion, giggling happily she was strangely enjoying this dominance over this man. She was feeling a sense of power finally in her life. Getting to know how to use her Guardian attacks more effectively. Wearing a long black cloak and cowl to conceal her face so she wouldn't be traced back to Elias's estate. She had her Crescent Moon sword drawn, the silver half light shining off the hilt and blade tip as if the power's of Selene was imbued into the steel.

Tamia backed up against the large double oak back door, his hands up in surrender. He had lost his sword somewhere in the battle in the front lawn, he was now down to the five daggers at his hip. He fingered the comforting leather grip of the hilt of one, narrowing his eyes waiting for the prowling young crazy girl to get closer.

"I need you to take a message back to your boss." Usagi smiled smugly, bracing a hand on her hip. A cool breeze blowing threw her white skirts. Her gold blonde tails wiping to the side of her cowl.

"I want him to pull out of the election." She finished sternly.

Tamia chuckled as the girl closed in, trapping herself in the small stone alcove the jutted out from the back porch. He tossed his dagger with lightening speed towards her chest. Usagi sighed, flicking her wrist recalling her glowing disc from were it hovered out of view, just to the side of the alcove. It flew with deadly accuracy, knocking the dagger out of the sky in mid flight. It clattered to the cobble stone patio before her feet.

Usagi shook her finger at the man, smirking. "Not a good idea..." She chided.

Tamia freaked out, seeing the bane of his battle, glowing like a bird of prey just off her shoulder. He screamed like a girl dashing out of the alcove, knocking into a large lamp that was lit with a small fire. The lamp clattered to the stones, the oil from inside leaking out crawling behind the retreating man as if hunting him. The wick's fire caught the trail of oil sending it up into a cascading inferno after the terrorfied man. As he ran into hiding within the lush wall of tall bushes in the garden labyrinth just past the patio.

Usagi cringed in both pain and sympathy, as the bushes were engulfed in flames, the man now hidden within screaming with new fear and horror as his world became the mouth of hell.

(oops!) Usagi made a hasty retreat out the iron gates, content she had concluded her business with teaching Falon's men to leave her Employer alone. Yet slightly guilty for freaking the man out so much, he torched the back lawn of the manor. Feelings of smug satisfaction coursing through her, some of which she knew was due to her bond with Mamoru. Wondering idly what he was up too, maybe he had found them the Star Dust?

Round Two...

Within the studious seclusion of Falon's study, the fat aristocrate sat steaming behind his large white marble desk. Tamia lay in a full body caste, on the cherry wood couch nearby mumbling bitterly about a crazy girl. Mamoru stood in shock at his dire condition.

"What happened to you?" He stated.

"Crazy girl...made me a human torch." He mumbled bitterly.

Mamoru could only nod briefly as Falon began to yell at him.

"She set my whole back lawn on fire, told Tamia to tell me to drop out of the election! I thought you taught his men some manners!" His fat face was a burning crimson with his rising fury. Casting his face back to the blackened, dead remains of the labyrinth and trees of his back yard. A vein popping up his forehead, reseeding down the top of his red bald head. Mamoru was furious at the this girl's over zealous approach.

Back at Elia's Mansion...

Within the strange dark and foreboding liar of Elias's, study. Usagi stood stoically, twiddling her fingers in her lap while the wild curly red haired man fumed behind his black marble desk. Pacing in a near panic, pulling at his hair in a frantic furious manner.

She cast her gaze to the side, finding poor Zeke sitting on the black leather couch cradling his broken wrist in a cotton sling the tied behind his thick neck. He was now out of the battle for sure.

"What happened to you?" She asked, sympathy thick in her soft tones.

"A heartless swords man, broke my wrist." He muttered bitterly. "Would have broke far more of me if I didn't surrender."

Usagi could only nod briefly as Elias lost his temper. Screaming like a crazed girl towards her.

"I thought you had taught him a lesson, he gave Zeke a message for me to Back off! I will not back off!

I am destined to rule the magic guild not him. Now go out there and make sure he knows who's the boss!" He wailed and screamed at her, till she backed out of the study. His voice still ringing and echoing around the narrow halls as she made her way out of the mansion. She was so upset at this stranger who seemed so cold and calculating. She needed to teach this Falon a lesson, before his hired man caused any more suffering.

At Falon's estate...

Usagi stood before the white stone manor, wrapped in concealment in her dark cloak, her cowl pulled low casting her face in shadow. Scrutinizing what she could do further to get the Heartless swordsmen to back off...

Pulling out her Moon Disc, charging it in her palm. Allowing it to just hover above her flattened upraised palm. With a sly smile, she sent the disc flying in a expert toss. It crashed through the large english style windows beside the large double oak doors for the front foyer. Smashing back out the window set beside the previous one she destroyed. With the constant cascade of shattering glass, Usagi continued to smash every window on the lower story of the mansion. A few minutes later, satisfied her work and message was done she left the mansion's cobble stone grounds with a sense of accomplishment.

(Alright, he should get the idea to leave my employer alone. Or he will get more of the same.)

Meanwhile at Elias estate...

Mamoru thundered onto the pale lifeless stone front lawn of the Mansion. His dark cloak and cowl pulled up to hid his identity. Muscles straining as he gripped the wooden handles of a huge manure wagon. Hauling it down the main cobble stone lane in a mad dash towards the dark front doors, with out a word his silently dumped the whole cart of horse manure in front of the doors. Then just as quickly he dashed back out of the estate, leaving the front of the mansion to ferment and steam covered in animal poop. The stench alone would drive this Elias crazy!

(This should show that Crazy girl to back off, of she will get something even worse next time.)

Returning to Elias's...

Usagi returned barely able to walk onto the Mansion's grounds, the utter sting over powering her. She remained at the iron gateway, covering her nose with the hem of her cloak. Hearing her employer screaming at her from an open window on the second story. She could just vaguely see him waving franticly at her cursing and swearing at her for being incompetent and useless. Scowling in frustration, Usagi turned from the gate heading over to Falon's mansion to confront this Heartless Swordsman that was getting in her way. (ohhhh, He is so gonna get Moon Dusted!)

Returning to Falon's...

Mamoru could only stand in awe, staring in disbelief at all the broken windows on the lower story of the mansion. Falon was screaming at him, hanging out of one of his upper story windows. His face flaming with rage, eyes popping and that crazy vein nearly bursting on top of his head. As he cursed him out, for being incompetent and useless. Mamoru paid him a dark look, quieting his tirade before departing the mansion heading back over to Elias's to confront this crazy girl who was becoming a real pain in the ass! (Time to show her who's boss! I have got to get Usagi and I home.)

Round Three...

The near total darkness of night once more took hold over the city as the last of the vague light disappeared. The only light coming from the flickering lamps set beside the street. The near darkness had a strange foreboding to it. The area was thick with a underlay of tension, that caused more people to seek refuged inside.

The wide cobble stone street was filled with shops and tenant buildings sat silent, as two dark cloaked people entered the area. Powerful energies surging from them due to their intense emotions of anger and frustration. They stood on either side of the long street, their cowls pulled up staring with threat at each other. A duel was about to break out, the city held it's breath awaiting the victor.

"Heartless Swordsman?" Usagi called out, her voice filled with venom.

"Crazy girl!" Mamoru responded back, his voice snide and condescending.

(Heartless Swordsman...I like that.) Mamoru mused, rubbing his fingers thoughtfully down his chin.

(Crazy girl!) Usagi screamed in her mind, feeling even more enraged. She was not crazy!

"Nothing personal, but if I don't get you to back off, then I can't get home." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, releasing his sword.

"Thats to bad, but I am in the same predicament." Usagi sighed, releasing her own sword. The poor light on the street made seeing the little details in each others weapons or armour hard to make out.

Usagi rushed her dark robed opponent, screaming a warriors cry. He braced himself, setting his feet wide, sword before his chest in a blocking manoeuvre. The steel struck with a blinding clash, sending shards of light skyward. A frenzied battle ensued the metal screaming and grinding as they struck against each other over and over. Each clamouring to gain ground on the other, dancing and dodging around the darkened street.

(This is getting tiring.) Usagi groaned in her mind, leaping away to cast her glowing golden disc into the air.

The swordsman whirled to track the golden flare, while Usagi stood a few feet away giggling smugly.

"Avoid that!" She screamed with confidence.

"Easily..." He commented dryly, as the golden glow roared back from the pitch black sky to attempt to slice into his cape.

Usagi screamed in frustration, as he parried her disc's speed easily, over and over. While blocking her sword strikes as well. Keeping her at bay long enough to cast her disc into the sky again and again with his sword. His cloak wasn't fairing as well though it was now ripped and tattered to shreds from her disc continually slicing through it as he danced about avoiding it.

"I hate you, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Usagi screamed, calling her disc back to her hand. Her chest heaving from exertion and frustration. She needed to defeat him, but how?

"Be careful, Honey. I resemble that remark closer then you think." Mamoru chuckled, getting great enjoyment from bringing out such intense frustration in his opponent. His mind on fire with Usagi's anger wondering what was happening to her to make her so mad?

She leaped high into the air, landing on the dark tile roof of a local meat shop. Crouching low she glared down at him, her golden tails caught in a wind flipping madly against the edge of her cowl.

Mamoru stood his ground, staring up at the hint of gold he could just make out at the edge of the woman's hood. Suddenly feeling a bit confused, oddly recognizing the tone of that girls hair. But soon disregarded it. Yet she hadn't spoken to him all day?

"Giving up already?" He mocked, his sword thrust forward ready to fight more.

"Nope, just getting a better look around." She commented lightly, taking in the various roofs of the shops and housing. From the lull in battle she took in the man's broad well muscled shape,and how he carried himself in that self assured manner. She could feel Mamoru's smug confidence in her mind. Wondering what he was doing right now, he hadn't talked to her all day?

"Well enough looking then." Mamoru huffed, leaping up onto the roof she was on.

Engaging in further combat his sword a blinding flare of gold now that he had imbued it with his Dream Magic.

Usagi had little time to muse over how similar this man was to her Mamoru, bringing up her sword parrying his strikes with cries of alarm. His strength was so great,she could feel her arms straining against the impacts, her very bones vibrating. To stubborn to give up and to wild in nature to think things through she leaped over his head in a forward flip. Landing deftly behind him, casting her disc in one fluid movement. Mamoru turned as she jumped over him, swinging his leg low as he ducked the impending disc, tripping her as she landed. Usagi squealing in fright as her feet were swept underneath her, landing hard on her butt losing her focus on her disc it clattered into the deep shadows between buildings.

Mamoru had his sword tip to her throat in seconds, even before she had fully landed "Yield!" He bellowed in rage, his cowl falling back as a gust of wind caught it. As her neck craned back upon impact, her own cowl fell back, revealing her golden odango's and tails her blue eyes wild with fury and horror at fighting her true love. "Mamo-chan..." She gasped, fighting for breath. Her face still twisted in rage.

"Usako..." Mamoru cried, swinging his sword away from her neck instantly. His face filled with regret, tears forming in the corner of his deep blue eyes.

Usagi was still feeling so very stung from his hurtful words last night, and her mother's cold unfeeling nature as she cast her out that she just couldn't contain her pain any longer. Raising her sword she batted his blade away further, rising bitterly to her feet.

"Damn You!" She cursed, chest heaving as she stood her ground glaring up at his hurt face.

"Usagi...I" Mamoru began, he had been feeling her anger and frustrations all day they had become such a mirror to what he was feeling there quit being a separation between the two. It seems their emotions had begun to feed off one another, amplifying each other, twisting and knotting within their minds.

"All you do is make me feel inadequate!" She raged, thrusting her sword up towards his throat.

Mamoru backed off, blinking uncertainly he had never seen his sweet, quiet Usagi so full of rage before.

"What are you talking about?" He breathed, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Last night, your little freak out session over the thought of being my Mate!" She raged. "You over think everything and ruin it!"

"Over think things?" Mamoru was starting to feel very attacked now, he raised his own sword batting her blade away. He did not like being intimidated even by his true love. Call it male arrogance or his fighting spirit but he never liked feeling on the defensive. He also thought he had managed to bandaid at least a bit of his stupidity last night, he knew he still had a ways to go and felt horrible for hurting her again. He didn't think he deserved to be attacked by her?

"At least I think!" He countered, his own emotions running high now. "You are so rash, and out of control emotionally all the time!" He raged back.

"I am not out of control!" She batted his sword tip with her own yet again, glaring dangerously up at him. "I at least can feel!" she shouted out, fury burning in her eyes.

"I feel things!" Mamoru countered, his own eyes blazing with hurt and humiliation over last night. Backing up another step she was still quite threatening as she prowled upon him.

"I doubt it, your an emotional wall. You can turn yourself on and off like water from a tap." Usagi raged back, tears now flowing down her face.

"You are just like my mother! Everything else is more important then me!" She finished, smashing her sword back and forth in wide arcs in her fury. Mamoru had to defend furiously, their steel ringing through the night air, shattering the calm. Finally seeing her anger for what it truly was now. He had a small place in her rage, but mostly it was her mother who was at the heart of it.

"Usako...calm down now." He commented softly, as she screamed to the night sky.

"Why don't you love me!" She cried at the darkness, her voice filled with years of pain and disillusionment.

"I do love you..." He whispered, having to focus hard to kept her at bay. Her blind fury making it hard to avoid all her quickly moving strikes. Her sword gleaming from the orange fire light of the street lamps just below them on the edge of the roof.

"No you don't. No matter how hard I work, or how hard I try to impress you or show you how much I love you. You never love me back, you love the kingdom more then me!" She screamed, her rage echoing over the silent street.

"I gave up everything for you!" She wailed, "And what do you do, you rant and stress that we are to young? That your not ready!" She hissed, her sword beginning to glow silver.

"Usako...it just took me by surprise, I don't deal well with surprises. I had a plan for us, but now things have changed and I am dealing with it the best I can. I feel like I stole you from your Mother!" Mamoru began, her raging emotions taking over his mind in a new more startling way.

"Why can't you just listen to your heart! Why can't you be happy for us, for this new beginning? And I do not belong to my MOTHER!" She screamed, the power buildup created by her emotions surging from her in waves of silver light, her own eyes losing their colour turning the purest of silver. Mamoru sought to take another step backwards, the power she was emitting overwhelming him.

When he didn't speak right away, she screamed out once more, her voice cracking with fury and days of built up hurt and resentments. "I had to give up everything to love you!"

Usagi yelled with fury, her free left hand shot out of nowhere in a hooking punch. Connecting brutally with his jaw. Knocking him stumbling sideways on the roof tiles, shocked and stunned by how powerful her left hook was, he fell to his knees, gripping his throbbing chin. Blinking in amazement, his mind going numb by her emotional overload.

As he went down, Usagi finally found some clarity from her rage. She couldn't believe she truly struck him and hit him hard too. "Mamoru are you ok?' She sheathed her sword, scrambling to him. Brushing her fingers tenderly down his cheek, her blue eyes staring painfully into his. Seeking any kind of forgiveness at completely losing it on him.

Mamoru chuckled ruefully, smirking at her worried face. "I'm fine, and I deserved it. I deserved it all."

She sought to open her mouth to apologize for losing her cool. But he shushed her with a finger pressed softly upon her lips.

"Usako...I love you. Don't ever think you not worthy or lacking in anyway. You are the most important thing in my universe. I'm the one who needs to improve, to find a way to be worthy of your love. I am truly sorry about how I acted, I am excited truly. That you are mine in every way, that we are now bond together forever. This is a dream come true for me. I am also truly sorry of how things turned out with your mother, that you had to choose. I am thankful you choose me, though. I don't think I could live without you at this point."

He took a deep breath, his heart bursting with things to say to her. She smiled, her eyes shimmering with love and understanding. He caressed her face, his body shivering from the slow release of tension. She moved her face into his touch, her own heart feeling lighter.

"But I've been alone my whole life though, having you in my head is comforting to me...most of the time. But it also scares the hell out of me at the same time. But today, you were giving me a blinding headache." Mamoru finished with the wiry smile, rubbing his head for emphasis.

Mamoru kept on needing her to listen. "I will need time to work this all out, ok. Please be patient with me. I am only a stupid human male by the way." He smirked, causing her to laugh lightly. Wiping away more happy tears.

"Your raging ball of emotions today was no walk in the park in my head either, mister." She chuckled, her eyes finally losing their bitterness and becoming light with happiness and resolution.

"What the hell?" Mamoru turned in awe, suddenly a wave of black caught his eye. Watching in both horror and disbelief as thousands of dark creatures like the ones he had befriended rampage through the streets. Their strange eerie laughter echoing over the city, unnerving them both, causing the populace on the streets into a panic. Screaming and running for cover, as the little dark nightmares smashed the windows of shops, tipping over lamps and setting buildings on fire, attacking and eating anyone that wasn't fast enough to find refuge. They were a living force of darkness moving and consuming the city centre into chaos. Soon Usagi and Mamoru had forgotten their fight completely, to absorbed in saving people from the fires and defending them from the creatures of the Deep Dreaming. Mamoru wondered briefly, and almost sadly if his little friends were involved in this attack.

Dawn found them exhausted outside the city gates, on the crest of a large hill resting under a large oak tree. Mamoru leaned into the tree, Usagi curled up in the security of his arms. Each scanning the smouldering remains of the city centre, shaking their head in disbelief.

"Where did they came from?" Mamoru inquired, pulling Usagi in closer, holding her tighter, seeing her begin to shiver from exhaustion and the raging emotions just starting to recede.

Usagi sighed, curling up against him. "Sorry for last night?" She started, meekly. She had no revelations about the creatures, so focused on solving their personal issues.

"No need. I deserved it." He chuckled, repeating his words sincerely. Pulling her chin up to place a tender kiss on her lips. They both returned to staring meaningfully down at the blackened, destroyed portion of Lilith. There was something terrible happening in that city, both of their employer's estates had been attacked last night by the horde of little nightmares and now both of those sorcerers were missing.

"So you think they will still pay us?" Usagi asked innocently.

Mamoru blinked uncertainly, chuckling at her. "Usa...Their gone. I don't think so."  
"Well I guess we have to find them then..." She answered.

Mamoru merely nodded, things were going to get more interesting again.


	5. Chapter 5

Intermezzo

Chapter Five

They had fallen asleep under in the cool shade under the great oak tree, curled up in each other's arms. Her cloak draped over both of them, since she had shredded his last night. Happy and content, they slept deeply. Usagi basking the security and warmth of his arms wrapped around her waist. Mamoru feeling complete,his face pressed against the back of her sweet head. Her soft sent surrounding him, lulling him into a fitful slumber. As they fell into the depths of sleep, seven small dark forms emerged from the tree's shadow. Hovering around them as if forming a protective circle, their dark sightless bulbous face bowed in reverence. The creatures remained in silent vigil as the couple slept fading away as the light of the sun destroyed their sanctuary of shadows.

A few hours later, waking in the humid warmth of midday. Their Guardian persona had faded while they slept, leaving them in their casual clothes. Mamoru in his dark pants and white dress shirt. Usagi in her simple white sun dress with the low wide frilled neckline. Both now feeling strangely groggy and out of sorts, wandering back towards the southern gates of Lilith to begin their investigation.

As they entered the city once more seeking answers, they found the streets bustling as if nothing strange had occurred the night before. Usagi cast her tall companion a strange look, her hand reaching for his instantly as the street became clogged with people and carts. The crowds pressed upon them nearly taking her breath away.

Mamoru was alarmed to say the least at the mass of humans, mixed with all kinds of demon's merely moving about their business oblivious to the fact that most of the wealthy section of the city had been decimated the night before. He quickly pulled Usagi out of the wide stretch of Market stalls that were now being erected down this thoroughfare to a shadowed side street. Leaning against the cool stones of a buildings corner, he cast the crowds odd looks. Usagi leaned in beside him, hidden from view at his side releasing a sigh of relief.

"That was crazy?" She questioned, moving to glance out at the massive crowds as well.

"Well, let go grab something to eat then we can go investigate what's left of those two guys mansions. " Mamoru quickly took up her hand leading her back to the Fox Tail. He had swiped a few tokens from his "patron's' estate so this time he had currency to buy her a good meal.

Sitting out of view in a back booth, the old woman soon found them bringing them a platter of roast chicken and vegetables. Casting each a small warm smile before leaving to retrieve a pitcher of ale and two glasses.

As before the old woman was leaving their table before Usagi thought to ask her, her name. It was as if the woman had a spell cast on her that made her forgettable. She didn't like that at all...

Mamoru had sensed something odd about the woman, he was casting her retreating back a confused look.

"It seems like she knows us...yet. I have no memory of her." He commented lightly, turning to their food with interest.

"Well it seems someone else had it in for our "employer's" then just each other." Usagi commented lightly, taking a quick sip of her ale. Immediately making a sour face that made Mamoru laugh softly at her expense.

"Urghh...it tastes like shoe!" Usagi whined, pushing the glass aside.

"That's the taste of good beer...bad beer tastes far worse." Mamoru chuckled, taking a long chug of his drink. Smiling broadly at her shocked and confused look.

"I dare ask what bad beer tastes like?" She commented dryly.

Mamoru laughed more. "That tastes like the smelly foot that was wearing the shoe, the good beer tasted like."

Usagi giggled at the stupid statement, digging into the tray of vegetables.

"Well I figure we should go check out Falon's place first since he's the first one on that block of estates." Mamoru spoke around mouthfuls.

Usagi nodded around a her own mouthful of food. When the meal was over, Mamoru cast a few gold rings upon the table as payment for the woman's hospitality. Usagi noticed the gold and cast him a questioning look.

"Falon paid me an advancement." Mamoru lied smoothly, not wanting Usagi to get a poor impression of him. But when in dire need, he felt one must do what they needed to to survive.

The older woman stopped Usagi as she rose from the table, tossing her rag on the table to catch the young girls shoulders with her strong hands. Usagi smiled warmly up at the woman, wondering why she was being detained.

"You carry a heavy burden, sweet child. Keep your heart strong, if you stay true to yourself not even the Keeper can over come you." She stared a level gaze down at Usagi, her hazel eyes glowing a soft silver for a moment.

Usagi blinked the woman's words clearing from her memory as quickly as they had been uttered. The woman sighed deeply, letting go of her shoulders to return to her work. Usagi bid her a happy farewell, darting over to Mamoru's side at the front door.

As they approached Falon's Mansion their breath caught, both awe and bewilderment. Finding it untouched as if the chaos that had burned it to the ground last night had never happened. It was as lush and immaculate as ever. Elias's gothic manor was in the same shape, dark, foreboding and creepy as ever with his silent garden's of stone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mamoru growled, scratching his head.

Usagi never had much knowledge in the magic department, learning the art was never part of Princess's study. But she could feel the warped space that surrounded the two estates as if a cloak or mirror had been placed over the two areas to reflect an untrue image.

"They feel weird." She commented wanting to put distant from the manors.

"I can feel it too." Mamoru mumbled, clasping her hand in his for support.

"No human would have the power to cast such a powerful spell over these two buildings, or summon so many creatures from such a powerful place as the Deep Dreaming." Usagi shuttered.

"What is the Deep Dreaming?" Mamoru questioned.

Usagi glanced around the wide street they were walking down, weaving through the crowds as they moved away from the city centre. Just off to the side of the street she found a small stone fountain, with a carved statue of a young maiden pouring water from a bucket at the top. The fountain itself was surrounded by fine dirt, with lush grass creeping around the dirt accented by large stones and elm trees. Several kids were playing around the fountain with string tops and iron piston wheels. Usagi led him off the street, sitting him down on the rim of the fountain. Explaining the layer's of the Universe was going to take some time and a stick...

Mamoru sat humbly on the fountains edge, the cascading water splashing behind him casting a cool mist against his back. He watching mutely as Usagi broke a long branch from a nearby tree, a small smile gracing her lips as she trotted back to his side. Her simple white sundress moving gracefully around her legs, accenting how innocent and beautiful she was. When he caught her in certain moments of such purity it warmed his heart.

"Ok...The universe is layered. " Usagi began drawing several lines in the dirt one on top of each other.

"Each layer is a state of existence, some planes are higher in consciousness than others." Usagi smiled patiently down at him, as he contemplated the poorly drawn diagram in the dirt.

"The top most layer would be the Celestial Realms, beneath would be the Mortal, then below, this place the Dark Realms." Usagi took a breath as Mamoru absorbed her words.

"So, like Heaven, earth and hell?" Mamoru nodded.

"No...Like Heaven, earth, and purgatory." Usagi sighed. "Hell lies below all the layers, it is the abyss that consumes. An endless void of darkness and despair in which the Keeper rules." Usagi's face drew grim, the light in her eyes dimming as she dwelled within her tortured thoughts.

"This realm is filled with both humans, gods, and Demons. " Mamoru glanced over to the street, seeing for himself the hodge podge of creatures mixing with the surging crowds of humans.

"Why are their not as many demons wandering around earth?" He questioned.

"Because the mortal realm had been sealed, locked away by the gods eons ago. " Usagi moved to sit beside him.

"And this Deep Dreaming then? " Mamoru glanced her way, lifting his dark eyebrows her lecture was far from over.

"Yes..." She stood, drawing a line just below that of the Dark realms. "This is the Dream Realm, the Kingdom of Elysian is here. It is a realm set apart, the vault of all wishes, desires and dreams of gods and men. The Elysian's were the protectors of all dreams made flesh, by the magic of their realm. It was called the God's Playground...Anything could come into being there." Usagi sighed with longing she wished she could remember her time there as a child before the fall.

"But it was cursed..." Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand through his fringe.

"Yes, and sealed away by the Celestial Council." Usagi nodded.

"So the Deep Dreaming?" Mamoru inquired again, since she had gotten off track.

"Yes, yes..." Usagi paid him an apologetic grin. Drawing a line down from the Elysian line all the way down to the Abyss then made a circle.

"As there is a Dreaming for both Gods and Mortals, there is also a Dreaming for Demon's and all evil Mortals who now live. 'The Deep Dreaming.' It is a vault filled with nightmares, that is supposed to remain locked and sealed away." Usagi sighed. "It would take an incredible magic to summon nightmares of that magnitude to the Dark Realms."

"So do you think we went to Elysian?" Mamoru asked, his mind falling into warm memories.

Usagi laughed happily, as she too fell upon the images of their love within the Elysian Garden.

"From all reports, Elysian is a dead realm. If anything we went into the Dreaming." Usagi sighed, casing Mamoru a small smile.

"I thought the Dreaming and Elysian was the same thing?" Mamoru sighed, raising his eyebrows needing more of an explaination.

Usagi giggled, Drawing a line just above the Elysian line. "The Astral plane the surrounds the gates to Elysion is called the Dreaming. The Clestrial realms have a similar Astral plane surround our gates. The plane of Time..." Usagi sighed, casting him a small smile hoping to explained enough.

Mamoru nodded, "It wasn't a dream though? It was a place, a real place." then his face twisted in confusion, he had been to the Dreaming with her when they had slept together and shared the same dream about their past in Elysian.

Usagi merely nodded, just as confused.

Groaning, Mamoru fell upon other questions.

"So why can't you draw energy from the Moon in the sky's of the Dark Realms?" He watched her intently, as she thought over the next explanation.

"The Moon is a celestial body, it can be seen in every plane of existence. But its just a reflection, on the mortal plane it is a reflection of light. Because the governing powers of that plane are the Ancient Gods or Powers of Light. Here it is a Dark Refection, as it would be in Elysian since these planes are governed by the Dark powers." Usagi, swirled her stick absently around the fine sand around the fountain. Suddenly feeling nervous over giving him such information.

"I have figured, my powers were not drawn from the Light when you explained the Old Gods to me. So Elysian is a Dark Realm like here? Drawing my powers from a Dark God...I can deal with that." Mamoru took a deep breath.

"No..." Usagi moaned, finding it hard to keep her courage. She truly wished not to tell him the truth of his powers, his true self. With a sigh, she cast him a mournful look, her eyes shining with tears. "It is the Dark Reflection of the Celestial Plane. "She knew this day would come, that he had to know the truth. Her chest was hurting, her head spinning slightly with the unease of revealing the truth. Her guilt of keeping it hidden from him a weight upon her heart.

"I don't get it...Sensei" Mamoru groaned, running a frustrated hand through his hair. As he called her teacher in a sarcastic tone.

Usagi caught the tone, and punched him in the arm as hard as she could. This was hard enough for her, she didn't need his attitude.

"Owww, you know you are a-lot stronger then one might think." Mamoru smirked, rubbing his abused shoulder.

Usagi cast him a disgruntled half smile, then cleared her throat announcing she was going to keep on with her lecture.

"It's like the layers of coloured sand in a vase...The Old Gods are the highest point of being, then the Celestial Realms, with the Gods of light, then the Mortal plane, the Dark Realms is just a dark reflection of the Mortal plane. Then comes the Dreaming were Elysian lies, it is the throne of the Dark gods. "

She smiled wanly. "Then the lowest point...the Abyss. Where the Keeper...the Old God of Silence reigns."

"So I come from the Demonic reflection of the Celestial Realms..." Mamoru was suddenly feeling quite stressed now, realizing even more so. Why her mother was so angry with him, why her Guardian's wanted them to not be together. It wasn't just that he was a weak human...he was a Dark Being...A Demon!

Usagi sat in awkward silence, casting him concerned looks as he absorbed it all.

"I'm a Dark Guardian, who was trained to protect a Dark God..." He breathed as a strange clarity found it's way to the surface of his mind. All the years in the barracks with those other boys was to train him to protect a royal prince.

Mamoru rose to his feet laughing dryly, "Are love truly is doomed then..." Then moaned, brushing his hair flat. The weight of knowing how wrong they truly were for each other breaking him.

"No we are not!" Usagi jumped to her feet. "I refuse to let that dictate Whom I can Love!" She shouted to him, not wanting to lose him down those negative paths of thought.

"Usako...Your a Goddess...I'm a Demon!" Mamoru relented. "You already stated that a human can't have these kind of powers. All your Guardians are Goddess's...so that would make me a Demon!" He growled in frustration at that point.

"How long did you know and keep this to yourself?" He sighed all fight going out of him, casting his face to the murky sky.

"Since you transformed, I knew...but I didn't care! I knew you would just freak out like you always do." She stated her voice laced with bitterness. Casting her frustrated glare down to her feet, her leather boots digging nervous circles in the sand.

Mamoru couldn't respond...merely stared down at her as if his face was cast in stone. What other secrets was she keeping hidden from him. He had no memories, Ami hadn't been all that truthful with him either about his true self, about what exactly Elysian was. Tip toeing around the truths, giving him faint clues to follow. All leading to this one tragic conclusion...was he evil? He had always felt that he had a tendency to be more cruel, more heartless to others? He didn't feel things the same as she did, he was colder, more calculating in his thinking. He had hurt her already more times then he could count. His love for her was closer to an obsession, true he felt genuine affection, he cared deeply for her.

But what is love? She was like a treasure to him, something he would keep safe, hide away if he could never wishing to share her with anyone. He had to reign himself in countless times with both Diamonde and Seiya, he could have killed both of them easily for just looking at her. He had never had any issues with killing, taking another persons life had been an easy thing in his days with the Yakuza, in the Bosozuko. He been able to separate his feelings from the encounter, like a robot or a soldier he had done as he had been ordered. He could easily kill with out remorse or guilt...and that disturbed him greatly.

Usagi hiccuped, tears threatening to fall, as she cast her head away in shame. "We love each other, right." She paid him a sad grin, a couple tears falling. He avoided her look, keeping his focus on the mists swirling in the sky above to overcome with the truth.

"That's all that should MATTER!" She screamed, losing her patience once more. He took everything so serious, like the world was ending. Why would it matter if he was a Demon and she was a Goddess. All that matters was that her heart yearned for him, needed him in every way. She needed to know he wasn't going to give up on them, he always left her with doubts. His love restrained...His thoughts a blanket of anguish that was slowly smothering her.

Glaring up at him, her hands balled into fists, nails digging into the palms the physical pain a slight distraction to keep her tears at bay. She was breaking inside all over again. Feeling so very fragile, like her heart was made of glass. Reflecting all the pain and uncertainty back at him, through her eyes. He had just repaired her heart now it was shattering all over again.

(Fight...) A small voice whispered in his mind. (You told her you would always fight for her...Remember?) Mamoru shook his head harshly, needing to clear it. That voice was too familiar, filled with a childish pleading, a promise made long ago.

In a short time he was able to refocus on her, no longer lost to his dark brooding. He found her standing so still, the wind playing with the hem of her white sundress. It fluttered behind her knees, along with her golden tails, the whole world seemed to have faded away...All except her. Her blue eyes flaring as she glared up at him, shimmering with unshed tears of frustration. Her body shaking with restrained emotions she was refusing to allow to surface. She looked as if she had lost hope, lost her faith in him, in his will to keep fighting for their love.

He dashed to her side, quickly folding her into his arms. "I will never give up on us...we can make this work." He whispered into her hair, pleading for her to get control of her raging emotions they were slamming into his head like a storm. "I promise...Usako. I could never stop loving you. So please don't cry."

Usagi clutched his forearms, burying her face in the cotton of his flowing white shirt gathering herself.

Even as she found her calm, her inner foundation that she had built to stay strong in this struggle had begun to crack. The Keeper was coming for her...even Mamoru would not be strong enough to protect her. Their love would be destroyed along with all the realms, it was only a matter of time. Deep down she knew this, even if she convinced herself otherwise. The idealism she had cultivated for so long, that Love could conquer all was weakening yet again.

Mamoru sighed, she never thought things threw to the end. Always she lived for the moments...he knew that their love was doomed now. Maybe it was time to just live for the moments as well enjoy what time they had together before their separate worlds tore them apart for good.

In time they wove back into the foot traffic, unconsciously finding themselves in the wide open Market.

The carts, tents and vender's spread out before them, their various wares on display. While the brightly dressed merchants appealed to the crowds. It was a joyous chaos, of colour and sound drawing them away from their bleak thoughts. Children ran threw the crowds, giggling and screaming caught up in the excitement. Mamoru unconsciously reached for her hand, Usagi cast him a bright gleeful smile as she clasped his hand. This was the moment of pure happiness she had been waiting for. Their was no tension between them, only a genuine affection for each other.

The warmth of the day began to fade, a cold chill falling over the market. Usagi pulled her hand back clutching her cloak and drawing it closed around her slender form, pulling up her hood attempting to stay warm. She could see her breath floating before her, casting her wide blue eyes about the crowds in alarm. They seemed not to notice the sudden drop in temperature, going about their business as always.

Mamoru growled low beside her, a flash of crimson flared at the corner of her eyes announcing he had transformed. With a sharp ring of steel she knew he had released his sword as well. As the light began to fade, she could also feel a strange pressence closing in.

With her heart hammering, she cast her hand over her head calling down her own Guardian Power's. In a flash of blinding silver light she too, stood strong in her white leather, and silk Guardian armour. Casting Mamoru a curious look, seeing him squinting his midnight blue eyes into the dark fog that was now approaching them. In seconds the Market began to fade away leaving them in a void of total darkness. What started out as just a mere presence began to expand into a foreboding ambiance. Usagi feel an icy chill crawling up her spine, that gave her an overpowering feeling to run. Mamoru's sword arm was twitching, an eagerness in his stance to get this battle started. Then the sound of scraping metal echoed through the darkness, Usagi tentatively reached to her hip to grasp her sword. Instead a small hand slipped into her grasping hand.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Moon screamed, her voice echoing through the silence. As she jolted forward, whirling around to confront the small creature that had taken her hand.

Mamoru's heart exploded up into his throat as her cry pierced the air, jumping back as well.

Both stood heaving for breath, eyes wild in fear as they found seven dark creatures standing before them. Large heads inclined upwards, wide grins of feral teeth shining in the darkness. Large hands hanging loosely at their sides, large feet planted in a wide stance, knees slightly bent as they all seemed to hunch forward a bit. Their dignity concealed by small tan loin cloths. A few held crude spears, while others had wooden bows at their backs.

Mamoru squinted, contemplating their pressence their loyalties. Usagi bit her lip nervously, drawing her sword uncertainly.

One creature stepped forward, cocking its massive head to the side. Then pointed behind them, silent as the grave.

Mamoru and Moon turned their gaze over their shoulders curiously. Finding a giant glowing red bull, pulling a wooden cart. A very ancient man rode on the bench, dressed in a simple white robe, a wide brim straw hat shielding his face from view. While three young men of matching dark looks flanked the cart, their almond black eyes staring with out emotion, the tips of the their spiky dark hair tinted red.

"The Bull of Heaven?" Moon breathed, the beast's enslaved majesty breaking her heart all over again.

The cart pulled away into the darkness, Usagi followed drawn to the ethereal energy the troupe was giving off.

Mamoru reached for her, clasping her shoulder in alarm.

"We need to follow them..." She mumbled with certainty, rolling her shoulder out of his grip proceeding ahead through the void.

Mamoru cast the silent creatures a worried look, before sprinting to catch up to the golden tails, and glowing white leather armour of Moon, fading far ahead in the void.

The world came back into focus slowly as the primordial chill began fading. A grinding metal sound thundered out behind them once more. Mamoru and Moon, found themselves on the cobble stone lane of a vast estate as massive iron gates finished sealing themselves shut behind them. They cast their worried stares at the stone fence, with the now locked gates. Night had fallen as they had followed the strange men through the void. The dark moon hovered as a ghostly sentry over the groves of tree lining the yard, the sky once more absent of stars. A blanket of heavy mists traveling over the horizon.

"Trap..." Mamoru sighed, casting her a bitter accusing look.

Moon merely past him a glare of her own, they were here for reason. Thus ending their moment of contentment, their feeling falling back into tensions once more.

The cart rounded a bend near the large staircase that lead up to a wide veranda flanked by columns, that surrounded an elegant mansion that looked more like a palace of white marble. With wide graceful fairy tale windows, balconies accenting the upper story. With large round steeples and towers ascending into the mists high above.

She then dashed off after the cart with Mamoru screaming at her to stop, growling in frustration when she never listened. Disappearing around the bend in the lane and out of sight, resigned to following her into danger. He thundered after her, his dark blue armour glinting in the moonlight. Sword raised to defend, his dark cape flapping madly behind him as he rushed to catch up. The front lawn was well maintained, with looming trees and groomed hedges.

The stone lane leading her onward, around the side of the mansion. She could see a stone conjuring platform taking up most of the back yard. Diving into the concealment of a set of bushed she spied silently on the old man as the cart slowed to a stop before the platform. The flanking pillars of stone glowed an icy blue, as the old man ascended the wide steps that were carved out of the grey stone platform. The bull of heaven was standing sombrely at the foot of the steps, looking defeated and sad. As one of the strange young men pulled a limp body, wrapped in a long flowing robe of deep red from the cart. He slung the body over a shoulder and followed the old man, disappearing with it amid the rune etched pillars.

"You know, spying isn't a good past time." A cool voice floated to her from just to her right.

Moon jolted up from her crouch behind the bushes, turning with her sword drawn to confront two of the oddly similar men. They stood in the shadows of the grove of elm trees, dressed casual in their tan breeches and white dress shirts and black leather boots. Each had a sword drawn towards her, almond black eyes glaring down at her.

Moon stood her ground raising her own sword to defend, quickly accessing their amount of threat. The darkness in the trees was thick making seeing difficult. If they were good swordsmen this would be a quick defeat on her part.

She was outnumbered... that much she knew. (Oh, Mamo-chan..I could really use some back up right now?) She cast him through their link.

(I am right behind you!) Mamoru cast back, the creak of his armour announcing his entrance into the fight behind her. His sword glowed a soft gold, illuminating the grove of trees in an eerie half light.

Moon cast him an apologetic smirk, at least she could see now. His ire over her taking off with out him, and his blame towards her getting them into this situation was thick over their bond.

"You are always getting into trouble." He mumbled back bitterly, advancing on the two men with his sword. Feeling her apology over their bond, yet it was laced with a sense or righteous defence that her actions were still correct. Even if the outcome wasn't ideal.

The two men charged into battle, their swords spinning in their hands in fluid attacking katas. Moon watched for a moment more, as her Guardian, her true love, met their charge. Twisting to the side of their rushing thrusts, bring his sword down onto the flank of one of the men. In a single pass, Mamoru had sliced through the man's sword arm severing it from his shoulder.

The sword and arm fell uselessly to the ground, the man howled in anger clutching his shoulder as blood spurted in a torrent between his fingers. As Mamoru advanced on the second man, Moon watched in horror as the maimed man's face suddenly became devoid of all emotion. Silently he bent down and retrieved his sword from this right arms dead fingers.

(Mamo-Chan...behind you!) Moon screamed in her mind, releasing her disc into the night. It glowed with golden light, screaming towards the man now advancing towards Mamoru's unguarded back.

The Disc sliced cleanly through the man's side, before ascending into the dark sky. Circling around the trees, to return to her hand once more.

The deadly gash to his side barely slowed him down, as his white shirt was now bathed in blood. He swung his sword fiercely at Mamoru's head. Mamoru heard her warning, and sensed his pressence behind him. Ducking low, he kicked a foot out catching the man in front in the knees. Buckling him , for a second, holding him off long enough to avoid the other man's sword swing.

Moon entered the fray at that point, hooking her disc at her hip and charging the first man with her sword. He turned in surprise as their swords met with a resounding clang. The first thing Moon noticed was how dead the man's eyes looked now, as if he was a moving corpse.

Moon noted the flashes of gold out of the corner of her eye, as Mamoru took on the other man. The other man's sword sparking upon Mamoru's blades impacts.

(Something's not right with these guys?) Moon called to him nervously, with her mind.

(What do you mean?) Mamoru panted back, a little to focused on the battle to contemplate much else.

(They don't seem to feel any pain, the lights are on inside but no one's home if you catch my drift?) Moon responded, parrying another series of attacks.

Mamoru blocked a strike, spinning up into a high kick needing to get some distance for a moment.

His boot connected with the man's face, rocketing him back a few paces breaking his nose. With blood oozing down his face, he stalked forward again glaring death upon Mamoru.

Mamoru then spun on his heel taking advantage of the other man's distraction with defending against Moon, thrusting his sword through his back and into his heart.

Moon lurched backwards, as a sword point jutted out of her opponents chest. The man gurgled lamely then slid off the sword to the ground. Mamoru then whipped the blade around in a arc, beheading the charging other man instantly ending the battle. The man's dark spiking haired head bounced away into the shadows, as his corpse crumpled to the earth at Mamoru's feet. Moon blinked, sucking in a cold breath. She had never had the chance to fight along side of Mamoru before. Realizing how much aggression he had been holding back when fighting back on earth. He wasn't holding back now, moving with precise strikes, a bringer of death. His face cold, as if the taking of life meant nothing. It gave her a cold shiver to watch, he looked more like a hunter taking down prey then a Guardian defending.

"Whao!" Moon cried bouncing back beside him, as something sharp shot past her cheek. Mamoru stepped in front of her, deflecting a volley of more spikes into the earth beside them.

A moment later a storm of spikes rained down upon them, they ran from the trees across the lawn towards the lone platform. The falling spikes embedding into the earth at their heels, herding them up the steps and into the middle of the glowing pillars of stone.

"So good of you to make it." The old man moved with a fluid grace, from behind a white marble alter. He had a young woman laying on top, dressed in a fine red silk gown. She had long golden hair, the colour of honey. Laying thin and limp over her skeletal face. Her flesh was wrinkled and dry, hanging off her bones along her arms and legs. She was a long dead corpse, dead eye's staring up to the dark heavens.

Moon was instantly creeped out, her sword held in defence against her breasts shaking in fear. Mamoru stood before her, glaring down at the freaky little old man.

"He's mad!" Falon's voice rang out to the left of the pillars. His face glowing in fury, a vein popping along his bald head.

Moon and Mamoru turned to find the fat man, still in his white robes chained to a pillar. Sweating from fear, his beady eyes moist from unshed tears.

"Truly, he plans on killing us all!" Elias screamed, his voice vibrating shrilly in the night.

Moon and Mamoru turned to the right side set of pillars. Finding the near crazed, thin, black robed sorcerer chained to another pillar. His curly red hair was standing even more frizzy and wild then ever before. His face flaring a bright red in his rage.

The old man merely chuckled lightly, continuing to approach them calmly, smiling gently at them.

"I should apologize, I should introduce myself. I am the head of Lilith's Magic Guild, Master of Magic and Chairman. I hold the top seat on the Sorcerers council. Lord Shen."

"Not for long!" Falon shouted out in fury.

"You were judged a ill fit, and cast out of the guild!" Elias's jumped in with a frantic voice.

Lord Shen, merely cast his wicker hat aside, tossing it like a Frisbee to the stones. A thin smile of acknowledgment gracing his ancient features.

"Well as these guys bodyguards, we can't let you hurt them." Mamoru stated, moving a few paces ahead of Moon. Receiving approving sounds from both Elias and Falon.

"Yes..quite." He sighed tired of the whole business, then cast his hands out before him. Twin spouts's of ice shot out of his wrinkled palms, his two accusers screamed then fell suddenly silent. Moon and Mamoru cast their eyes about taking in the fact that now both Falon and Elias was now incased in glass...or some type of crystal.

"They natter and shout like sea birds..." Lord Shen groaned, his ancient ice blue eyes that looked almost blind stared up at them.

Moon took in a sharp breath, his eyes reminded her of the Shadow Lord, of the eyes that watched her in the her last premonition...it unsettled her immensely.

"I am tired of this power struggle. These two conspired against me about six months ago, to oust me from the council. Each assuming they would take my place." He cast each terrorfied man, now encased in crystal a satisfied look. "I couldn't be bothered to fight against them, my research was to important.

So I merely disappeared. Months later I find they had been furthering their ends by marring my good name in the Magic Societies around the Dark Realms. I couldn't have them spreading more bad rumours about my research. It would make it more difficult to obtain the materials I require to finish my plans." He finished with a smirk as his last minion strode up behind Mamoru and Moon. Standing smugly, arms crossed over his chest. Mamoru and Moon both noticed his hands were now turned to stone. He had been the attacker, casting stone spikes at them.

(Not human...) Moon cast dryly to Mamoru.

Mamoru merely nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the Sorcerer

"Of course the men could not work together long enough to finish their work in destroying my name before falling into discord with each other. Attempting to take over the guild for themselves. Funny really." He chuckled, then cringed slightly.

"Please if I may ask, that you my dear. Tone down your thoughts, even if they are correct. You cast your voice a bit to harshly and it is quite distressing." Lord Chen blinked his cold blind eyes at her surprised look. Mamoru for his part was keeping a perfect poker face, trying to gauge whom to attack first.

"My son, I suggest you do not follow suit with the aggressive actions you are currently detailing in your mind." The old man sighed, turning his back to both of them for a moment. Retreating back to the corpse, lying frozen of the alter.

Moon cast the last of the strange men one final dead pan look before turning to confront the old man. "Your three hired men aren't human are they?"

Lord Shen laughed hard, rasping and gasping for breath at the end. "Yes, they are puppets of my creation." He began, turning back to face them. "It took me a long time, most of my life actually to uncover the power needed to finish my research."

"Your have been practising Taboo magic...Life magic." Moon shouted, as the epiphany hit her.

"Yes, my dear." Lord Shen merely nodded, his hand absently fingering the red gown at the corpse's hip.

"I am truly sorry you both got involved in this little power struggle, but I can not allow you to live. "

He snapped his fingers, the brittle clack of his fingers alerting the living puppet behind them into action.

Mamoru was prepared, he pushed Moon aside roughly. She yelped in fright as she was thrust into a backward stumble by his assault.

Mamoru deflected the man's stone spikes with ease, spinning away to engage him more in the open away from her.

"What God or Goddess did you sign your soul off to!" Moon called out, needing to know if her theories were true. Her thoughts slamming into the old man's mind like a powerful force.

Lord Shen stumbled away from the alter clutching his head. "I see you are not just a simple Goddess yourself, me dear..." he muttered, gaining control and erecting a barrier around his mind to alleviate some of the pain she was causing.

"You are right though my dear...I made a contract with a God to obtain the powers I needed. " He groaned. "But I am not yet ready to reveal that yet!" He shouted, thrusting his hands out front once more.

Moon scrambled to her feet anticipating the attack, once she angered him by figuring it all out.

Mamoru dispatched the last puppet, by slicing off both his magic stone hands at the wrists before gutting him with a forward thrust of his sword. The man slipped off his sword to the stones, his blood pooling around him as he died.

"Mamo-chan!" Moon screamed as Lord Shen's attack was to fast to defend against.

Mamoru turned in fright to find her incased in crystal, still in a running pose with her sword. He barely had time to turn when he too was encased in crystal as well.

A lone nude woman stood upon the very precipice of one of the tall stone pillars, glowing with stored energy that had been collected over a life time. The wind tossed her long silver hair around her slender legs, she had an unearthly grace and beauty to her features. The wind continued to play with her long silver hair that casting it about her bare shoulders. Her eyes glowed with a mournful silver light, as she watched the old man pulling a lever far below on the platform. The pillar she stood on shuttered as the floor of the platform before the alter pushed away. Grinding and moaning as the stones pulled apart, revealing a large white glowing pool of a strange substance. It was like water but thicker, like ethereal lava. The old man fought and exhausted himself in pushing each of the four crystals containing his prey into the pool. They sank down into the unknown depths of the energy pool, like great stones sinking into a glowing tar pit. As the old man finished his work, he laughed long, and loud with glee as his life long goal was finally coming to pass. The stones of the platform began to glow with an intense heat, spreading towards the pillars which were now storing the life energy draining from the four captives within the pool.

The woman with silver hair, sighed with regret as seven dark creatures seemed to fold out from the shadows themselves. Crouching on the top of the remaining pillars, looking with a mournful aura down at the pool.

"Usagi!" Ikuko screamed shrilly up the stairs for her lazy daughter. "If you don't get up now you are going to be late for school!"

Usagi bolted up in bed, her body alert and humming with anxiousness at her mother's words. The softness of her powder blue blanket with the cute white bunnies was a luring comfort wanting to draw her back to sleep. Her window by her bed was bright with morning sunlight, her pink curtain drawn to allow in more light. No doubt a tactic her mother had tried earlier to rouse her. Blinking a bit uncertainly, her dreams still heavy, lingering in her mind like a haze of forgetful memories. Her cheerful bedroom, greeted her as she cast a quick look around. Her walls were pink, her favourite colour. With pictures of her friends and their adventures plastered all over the walls, along with boy bands and posters of video games and manga.

"Coming Momma!" Usagi called back, exploding out of bed and scrambling to gather up her things for school and slip into her high school fuku. With in minutes, she was dashing downstairs. Fulling dressed in her uniform, with the navy bib with red stripes and matching skirt. Her navy bow tied just right, with white knee length socks on her feet. Her leather satchel was packed with her homework, clutched snugly at her side. Once on the wooden flooring of the hall, she charged into the kitchen. Snatching up a piece of toast from her brother's plate and gathering her pink bunny bento from the table, in two swift fluid movements.

"Baka! Usagi, I thought you promised Mom you would start being more responsible once you got into high school!" Shingo laughed, munching down the last of his toast with a smug smile. He was dressed in the navy suit of Juuban elementary school. Sitting contentedly at the table finishing what was left of his breakfast.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, "Little pain..." she muttered. Then left the house in a frantic blur, as she caught sight of the clock on the wall.

"Eeeek ! I'm going to be late!" She screamed, causing her sandy blond brother to press his palms to his ears to save his hearing. She would have to run all the way there to get on campus before second bell.


	6. Chapter 6

First Chorus

Chapter six

The traffic moving on the street was a blur, as Usagi raced along the sidewalk. Her mind focused on getting to school on time, the last thing she wanted was to start her day in the hall, with a detention after school to finish it off. Her black dolly shoes slapped against the cement in a rising crescendo, as she neared the mouth of the dirt alley just down the block from her home.

A young man peeked around the stone fence line that bordered the alley, smiling smugly as he watched the frantic pace his morning rendezvous was in. Her cute little face flushed with exertion, golden tails flapping madly at her sides. Dressed in the dark blue fuku of Juban High, with the matching dark bow and skirt. She looked the peak of modesty, and good social values racing down this nice middle class neighbourhood. He ran a hand through his wild mess of dark hair, his deep blue eyes shining with mischief. He was her polar opposite in every way, both in looks and back ground. Where she was fair, he was dark. She had a bright upbeat personality that people flocked to be around. While he was merely a storm cloud laying in wait to ruin most people's day. A bitter, brooding young man, with a forked tongue. Raised more on the streets then in a any kind of home, a loner as much as he could be. He could count on only four young men with his life. He never counted them as friends, merely men at arms that had his back in the dangerous life he led. While she had whole gaggle of friends, and more acquaintance then she could remember. A happy carefree life, filled with the shallow worries of being a High school junior.

It had only been a couple weeks, since she had accidentally ran into him on his morning jog. Rebounding off his broad chest with a whimper, as he rounded out of this very alley for the sidewalk. Landing in a odd sprawl before him. Her skirt riding up near her hips, revealing her cute white panties with the little pink bunny embroidered just below the elastic. She had stared up at him with wide hurt cerulean eyes, a shine to them as they filled with tears. Was so full of life, love and purity they had instantly grabbed his bitter heart, and began to warm it. At that point she had become a drug to him, he needed just a small dose of her each day to make his life worth living.

They had met at this spot most everyday in the mornings, a friendship that had blossomed quickly into a passion. A hidden, secret affair that only lasted for a few minutes before the need to get to school called her away.

As she dashed into the opening of the alley, he lunged out with his powerful arm, grasping her wrist and swinging her screaming into the cold hard wall of the alley. Her small body slammed against the white stones, her chest heaving for breath from fright and her crazy pace to get to school.

The young man braced his arms on either side of her golden head, gazing down at her with both a hunger of possession, and just a hint of love. Wearing his grey sweat pants, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Showing off his large muscles around his biceps and shoulders. A white towel was rolled, and tucked under the collar to collect his sweat. An old worn pair of off white, nearly grey sneakers anointed his feet. Adjusting his stance so he completely shadowed over her, preventing her immediate escape.

Usagi stared up at her morning deterrent of ever making it to school on time. His midnight blue eyes capturing her fully. Then with a light shake of her head, she broke his spell over her.

"Thorne...I need to get to school. I don't have time for th..." Her words were cut short, as he grabbed her wrists. She dropped her satchel as his strong fingers wrapped around her petite arms, drawing them both up over her head. Gripping her wrists with one hand, he held her hands over her head trapping her even more. As he merely stared down at her with a fierce dominating gleam in his eyes. Holding her with his steady gaze as much as he pressed her hands into the stone above her head.

Usagi felt her pulse quicken, along with her wild feelings for this dark haired Casanova. She had never liked a boy before, this was her first venture into that unknown world of passion. So far their meetings had been filled with sweet kisses, and small talk. Slowly becoming more intense, and passionate as the weeks had come on.

She was startled by the force he was pressing unto her this morning, it was making her slightly nervous though she had come to trust him fully. Then his lips were upon her, steady and strong he drew her into a delicious kiss. His tongue reaching into the warmth of her mouth, as he held her arms in submission over her head.

"Oh...Kami...Odango. I missed your lips." He panted huskily, detaching only to mingle his hot breath with hers before recapturing her in a deeper more meaningful kiss. They never gave each other their true names. Each coming up with a sorta pet name for each other. He called her Odango because of her hair style, she named him Thorne...because she stated jokingly that he was a thorn in her side every morning. Making her always late for school. Though she always said it with a yearning smile, as if she wished they could spend more then just a few minutes with each other everyday.

All the blood was leaving her hands, and they were becoming uncomfortable and tingly. Her fingers twitching nervously as he continued his assault upon her now swollen lips.

"Thorne I'm late for...uhnnn" She began as he nuzzled himself into her neck, his breath sending shivers of anticipation for more coursing through her small body.

Then his free hand was caressing a now stiff nipple through her heavy cotton uniform front, all the while he was licking and suckling upon the soft flesh of her neck. Driving her wild, with rushing feelings of pleasure and need.

"I...oh,oh,...OH! Thorne!" She wailed, as his hand slipped under her shirt, grasping her breast more intimately over her silk and lace bra.

Thorne chuckled, pulling away from her neck to admire the flaming blush on her face. Then the moment was efficiently killed. When she stomped hard on his foot.

"OWWW!" Thorne cried out, releasing her hands and hopping backwards never believing she would retaliate against his advances.

"I ...have...got..to...get to school!" She declared, weaving right and left. Placing her leather satchel in front of her breasts as protection. Seeking to evade him as he sought to block her path out of the alley. They danced for a few moments, while Thorne decided if he was willing to let her go. Enjoying this little friendly battle of wills as much as kissing her.

In the end, he let her go, seeing the fire of rising anger flaring in her beautiful blue eyes.

Admiring her retreating form, as she dashed away down the street. Absently adjusting his pants, which were now tight and uncomfortable.

"Damn...Odango. You drive me nuts!" Thorne cursed, running a hand through his sweaty hair once more before resuming his jog.

Usagi made it to the foot lockers, in the sparce main foyer in time to put on her uwabaki just as the second bell tolled. The morning sun, was baking the large empty entryway. Only a couple late comer's like her, scrambled around the lockers. Thankfully her class room was on the first floor, since she was a first year. Narrowly slipping into her desk a couple minutes, casting the short haired brunette beside her a satisfied smile.

"Cutting it a little close today, Usagi-chan." Ami mumbled, as she leaned close across the aisle. Digging out her workbook and pen's from her leather school bag.

Usagi chuckled happily, unlatching her own bag and retrieving her homework. Her day beginning on a delicious note of satisfaction.

Class started a few moments later, as an elderly balding man. With a black fringe of hair around his large ears, and wire rim glasses entered the room. Dropping off his black leather bag on the front desk loudly, before rounding on to the white board with a dark dry erase marker. Beginning to write equations , with out even a greeting to his class.

Usagi sighed, bracing her chin in a hand sadly. Her desk was near the long line of windows at the edge of the room, casting her gaze outside to the warm sunshine. Her mind wandering back over her latest passionate encounter with her mystery man. It was exciting to pretend to be someone else, a small taste of danger to look forward to everyday. An escape from her true self, her boring, planned life. Full of obligations, and high expectation her parents forced upon her, as Tsukino, Usagi.

The day passed at a tedious, predicable pace till finally, thankfully it came to an end. Groaning with exaggerated exhaustion. Usagi tucked her Uwabaki back into her cubby down in the entryway. Slipping on her black doll shoes.

"Hey, girl. You going to Crown this afternoon?" A cheerful, sweet faced young girl with long honey blonde hair ducked her head around her line of lockers.

Usagi groaned, slumping on the wooden bench beside her locker. Meekly pulling out a crumpled up math test. "Might as well, I won't be seeing any of my friends for while after my Momma gets a look at my test scores."

Mina moved around the back of the bench to glance briefly at the test. Seeing the bold red failing grade, she cringed.

"Oh...yeah. Your grounded." She giggled, as Usagi darted to her feet rounding on her with a disgruntled glare.

"Please, Minako-chan grind the salt in a little more. I don't feel enough pain!" She whined, while her companion draped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

As they made their way outside, the bright afternoon sun blinded them instantly.

"Soon, we will be on summer break. Then no more worries, just, surf, sand and trolling for boys." Mina moved her hand before her in a horizon gesture.

Usagi giggled her spirits lifted, slightly.

Just ahead under the shade of a birch tree, in the outer courtyard of the High School. A tall brunette leaned casually against the trunk in the same school fuku as the two blondes. Her hair tied back in a ponytail, with delicate pink rose studs in her ears. Her emerald eyes shone with an inner strength of character and kindness. The short haired girl from Usagi class sat on the grass on the other side of the tree, a pair of round reading glass perched on her small nose. Engrossed in a large text book in her lap.

As the blonde drew near, the brunette fell in line beside them. While the short dark haired girl had to scramble to catch up. Snatching up her satchel, and stuffing her book inside the wide flap.

"Are we off to Crown now?" Lita inquired, clasping her leather school bag in both hands, swinging it behind her head with both hands.

"I only have an hour today, got cram school." Ami muttered bitterly.

Usagi and Mina moaned in sympathy. The girl barely got to hang out with her friends. She was quite smart, so her mother, a well to do doctor had her on the fast track to med school. Which required a lot of studying and not a lot of free time.

The group of girls headed out of the school grounds, talking and giggling happily enjoying their time off from school.

A few meters away, off school grounds and currently out of sight of the troupe of girls. A classmate wasn't having such a good time. Caught up in web of danger of his own creation. A shorter, dusty blonde young man cowered against the outer stone wall of the High School. Nervously adjusting his thick glasses, his navy school suit wrinkled around the collar. As the taller, dark haired upper underclassman released his hold around his neck. The taller boy, was in a pair of loose white combat pants, typically worn by Kamikaze pilots, tucked into black leather boots. His broad chest was bare except for a leather jacket, that had an ironed symbol of a demon skull on the back with red glowing eyes. His well toned abs were wrapped in an x style sash of white. Military slogan's in manji were written down one pant leg. A rising sun was ironed on to one of his sleeves of his jacket.

"Look, I went to a lot of trouble getting you set up with the boss. Yowamushi (wimp,coward)!" He growled down at him, his dark blue eyes cold, filled with impatience.

"I...know...I'm grateful and all. But I'm already in trouble with the police. I...I..."His voice was cut short as the taller more muscular man punched him hard in the gut.

The shorter boy grunted and doubled over the wind knocked out of him.

"This isn't a debate!" He growled with dangerous threat, into the young man's ear. Then rose back up to his full height, blocking out the sun and casting the cowering young man in shadow.

"Gomen..." The dusty blonde muttered, seeking to calm his attacker. His voice wavering near tears. Meekly glancing up at the menacing figure of the older boy.

"Look, as I see it. You owe the Yakuza big. I could take it out of your hide, or you could do this make amends by running the numbers. You give the boss a good lead on the next big sumo match, he win's big. You get to keep breathing." The dark haired boy kept a steady stare down at the terrified boy, as a predator would watch a mouse. Waiting to see if it would run, or face it's fate.

The young man moaned in defeat, nodding his head.

The taller young man with wild dark hair, cast his smug gaze back to his gang members behind him.

A young man with short blonde hair, dressed similar with a blue sash instead of white. He was shorter and more stocky. With cool light blue eyes, with a light hearted handsomeness to his features. As if the whole world was just a big joke to him. His other companion had long wavy buff coloured hair tied back in a long pony tail. Dressed in the same military way, with leather jacket. His sash was a pale green, also in a x style across his bare chest, being a little taller and sinewy. With striking deep green eyes and feminine charm that made him unassuming and sweet in features.

"Good boy..." The dark haired man, patted the younger boy on the cheek in a condescending manner. Flipping a little black gig stick at his chest.

As the four girl rounded the fence, they stood dumb founded for a moment taking in their class nerd getting his ass kicked by a dark haired young man, that was a few year older. They recognized the troupe of young men as bikers, no doubt from the lower income bracket families of Shinjuku or perhaps Osaka. Usagi was the first to jump into action, her sense of justice and honour a flame within her. That dark haired man was twice Umino's size, how dare he pick on him. She seemed oblivious to the fact that these guys were trouble in every way.

"Hey...stop!" Lita cried out lunging for Usagi as she bolted down the sidewalk. Being on her own for so many years she could pick out a Bosozuko or Yakuza a mile away. This was not something for her to get involved in.

Mina dashed after her little bunny, while Ami stood stunned beside Lita who was growling and cursing not wanting to get involved in this at all.

"Umino!" Usagi cried, her tiny feet clicking on the cement as she dashed up him. She knew they were gang member's by their wild outfits. Her father was a reporter for the Tokyo Tribune. He had been investigating a gambling ring around Ginza for the last six months. He had tons of photo's of Bosozuko and Yakuza Mafia gangsters in his office. Adrenaline was pumping through her small body as she approached, her heart a rolling thunder in her ears. Face flushed with both rage and fear, as she foolishly sought to defend the young man being treated like a dirty dog.

The three older boys turned at her cry, the dark haired boy looked stunned. As she moved to protect the nerd from them.

Crouching down beside him, thrusting a defiant glare up at the threatening three men. Her blue eyes once more flaring with that fighting spirit. Her small hands, bracing him on his now shivering shoulders. Umino cast his face away, feeling of so very ashamed that the little blonde had to come to his rescue. He felt like less of man then ever before.

"Thorne!" She breathed, recognizing her mystery romance now dressed as a Bosozuko. Taking in the modified dark almost midnight blue motorbike. With the modified front end, that rose high over the handle bars with a large front black leather seat of the Suzuki street bike changed to have a high back. The muffler was lengthened trailing up high over the backend like a pair of wings, it no doubt roared like a beast when he drove it. The gas tank was accented with white flames, along with the fenders over the thin wheels. The bike looked like a cross between an American Chopper and a European Cafe racer. It was both gaudy and artistic in it's surreal flare. Sitting just behind the bike was a modified Nissan Skyline, in a bold deep green. The lines of the sports car were rather square, yet with all the add on's it made it look like a striking cobra. With the large areal fin at the back, and spoiler jutting out of the hood. The exhausts were doubled up on either side of the back bumper. With slight flaring around the wheels, and a low rider kit. The doors and hood were decalled with dark green scales, as if the car was truly a preying serpent.

Thorne withdrew slowly, casting his face aside in frustration. That last thing he wanted was to have his current crush realize what kind of guy he truly was. He should have been paying better attention as to what school fuku she wore. DAMNIT!

"All the information's on the stick, I will expect you at the Pachinko Palace this weekend." Thorne past her a bitter look before straddling his bike and roaring away down the street. His two companions, scrambled into their sports car and drove away after him.

Usagi blinked uncertainly as the ear shattering thunder of his bike faded away, her heart still slamming against her chest by the intense encounter.

Losing his cool, Umino lashed out at the kind, good natured Usagi. Pushing her to the pavement harshly, jumping to his feet in a fury. She fell onto her butt with a cry of fright, staring in horror up at the young man's seething anger, tears threatening in his gentle brown eyes. Not expecting such a brutal attack from a classmate who had needed help, her own sweet blue eyes were beginning to moisten with hurt feelings.

"I don't need some little girl to protect me!" He screamed at her, before bolting away down the sidewalk.

"Guiro, You nayabu (boorish, coward)!" Mako threatened shaking her fist at the retreating boy, glaring death at his back.

While Ami and Mina helped Usagi back to her feet.

"What the hell was that all about!" Mina muttered bitterly.

"Lets just go chill at the Crown." Mako offered, casting Usagi a small helpful smile.

Usagi brushed the dirt off her skirts, absently. Her heart crushed at finding out Thorne was a Gang member...her father would never approve of him now. Even if their little relationship...was more then just a passionate encounter here and there in the mornings...more often then not she realized she was just a fling for him anyway.

"Neh...I don't have it me anymore. I'm just going to go home and face my Momma." Usagi's lip trembled, her eyes tearing up once more. Her heart breaking more from having all her honourable fantasies of Thorne, bursting into flames by the reality of who he truly was. She turned on her heel, head downcast lost in her tortured thoughts. She had hoped it had been fate that had thrust them together, now she just felt like a love struck little slut. Letting him grope her, kiss her all over for weeks in that alley by her house...

Usagi crept through the front door as silently, and stealthy as she could. Hearing her mother, busy in the kitchen preparing an after school snack for her little brother. She slipped off her shoes, then tip toed in her white socks to the base of the stairs.

"Usagi...I can hear you." Ikuko called out, her voice exasperated.

Usagi had just placed a hand on the wooden railing, staring stunned down the hall as her mother breezed out of the kitchen. Dressed in a nice yellow sundress, her white apron tied on sporting a bit of batter from the pancakes she was working on. Drying her hands in a blue plaid tea towel as she made her way to her now scared daughter's side. Her dark wavy hair bouncing on her shoulders, as she towered over her much shorter child.

"Test..." She held out her hand, speaking sternly.

Usagi groaned, then nervously began to laugh rubbing the back of her neck.

"I uh...forgot it at school." She stated, with a fake grin.

Ikuko merely licked her bottom teeth, restraining her anger. Then lashed out with her hand, noticing the white tip of paper in her daughter skirt pocket. Snatching up the sheet, she drew it back to survey the damage. Already knowing she had failed, but wanting to know how badly.

"30%..." She huffed, her face turning crimson.

Usagi whimpered in fear,shying away from her mother to the back wall of the hall. A few pictures of her happy family turning slightly sideways as she bumped them.

"This is pathetic...at this rate you will have no future!" Ikuko raged, shaking the crinkled paper in her daughters face.

Usagi cast her head down in shame, receiving her mother's angry, belittling comments silently.

As she continued to rage about how, lazy, unfocused and selfish she was. How she was a disgrace to the family and would amount to nothing...

Her mother's image began to shift, to that of a regal woman in a flowing slender white gown, with incredibly long silver hair done up in a similar hairstyle as Usagi's. Her voice changing to that of Queen Serenity, as the tirade continued. She was never going to rule with any kind of strength with her weak, pedantic attitude towards the lesser subjects in the kingdom. They were there to serve her, not be her friends, she wasn't to play with them or hang out. Her wild, uncaring attitude towards being a princess was a disgrace and she was sick of feeling shamed by her only daughter, the one true heir to the Moon Kingdom. Then the image shifted back to Ikuko, as she pointed up toward the upper story.

"Room, you are grounded for a whole week young lady. Use that time to study!"

Usagi trudged upstairs, not noticing or hearing the odd shifting of reality when it concerned her mother. Only allowing the tears to fall once she was safely behind the locked door to her room. Sliding down her wooden door, tucking her knees up under her chin she released all her tension, and anguish at disappointing her mother. At losing her one true romance, ashamed at how she had acted with a no good Yakuza thug.

She got no supper that night, couldn't focus on her homework either. Lying prone on her bed staring at the silent stars, shining in the sky just outside her window. Basking in the silver moonlight, cast onto her bed from the full moon high above the blanket of stars. Wallowing in her bitter feelings, calling herself horrible names, a depressing mantra repeating itself in her mind. Generally just feeling sorry for herself. She had studied rather hard for that math test, but she found the subject near impossible to understand. She truly was just a stupid, baka. With no common sense or modesty. Yet her feelings for him had been so intense so passionate. She just couldn't deny them, they were like a force pushing her into his embrace, his loving touches every morning. In the end though she was never going to amount to anything...so why put in the effort anymore. She fought with herself long into the night, finally having enough and feeling incredibly restless.

Thorne had been hanging out around her house all evening, pacing and cursing himself. He had been in a panic state of mind, ever since he had been on the receiving end of her dangerous glare. He felt at that point their flimsy relationship as fake as it had been for the last few weeks had come to a tragic and abrupt end. He couldn't go back to not having her in his life, to living only for the gang...his boss in the Yakuza. His daily run in's with her had made his bitter, pointless existence worth living. He needed her...

Now he sat on her stone fence, merely staring up at her empty balcony. He had followed her home, many weeks ago. Curious about how the other side lived, slightly jealous of her nice middle class home. Her seemingly happy, white collar family. She was a princess, while he was nothing. What he did have he had to fight for. If he wanted more, he would have to fight even harder. She was the more he wanted, the Bosozuko, the Yakuza could go to hell. He had found his heaven and he wasn't going to give her up for them.

"Stupid...stupid, stupid!" He felt like a stalker hanging out in the shadows of her front yard. But he just couldn't leave, it was as if a tether had been connected from his very soul to hers the moment they had collided weeks ago.

She changed out of her fuku, into a pair of tight hipster Ikeda jeans. With a long white cardigan that fell off one shoulder, the sleeves slightly to long bunching around her wrists. The sleeves having an annoying tenancy to slide over her palms, yet it was the most cozy shirt in her closet. Angrily she pulled out her hair style, needing a change. In a little while she had created a long elegant braid down her back, with the rest of her hair falling free. Weaving pink and white ribbon's into the braid for a bit of flare, tying them into knot under the braid, allowing the ends of the ribbons to flow with the small tail of hair at the end near her bum.

With a tired sigh, she left her room for her balcony. Staring in somber reflection down at the dark street in front of her house, scanning the shimmering black top of the pavement. Wondering about the strange, wild and free young man she had been engaging with. He was no good, trouble...would not allow himself to be hammered down into a peg of this society. She didn't quite fit either, she assumed. She wasn't smart, or graceful, or truly excelled at anything really.

"Odango?" His voice floated up to her from her stone fence.

Usagi darted her gaze away from the empty street, finding him still dressed in his Bosozuko uniform. With the black leather jacket, military pants and long leather boots. His well formed chest still bare with only the blue sash criss crossing his abs. Sitting leisurely on the fence, an arm braced on a raised leg as he cast her a cocksure grin.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle, at how confident and smug he looked as she gazed down at him from her balcony.

"Can we talk?" he offered, gathering himself to his feet.

"I didn't know you knew were I lived?" She braced her chin in a hand, passing him a cute smile.

"I stalk you." He shrugged, sounding humorous.

Usagi raised her eyebrows suddenly unsure, how to take that statement.

"Hentai." She called, with mirth shining in her crystal blue eyes.

Thorne merely chuckled dryly, raising his arms to her.

"Com'on Juliet. Lets go for a ride." He called to her.

Usagi giggled then sighed, "No, I don't think you would be good for me. Your not a very nice guy." She smirked. Thinking ruefully how her parents would completely lose their minds to find their daughter hanging out with a Bosozuko.

"True...I would be a terrible influence on you. I may not be a very nice guy at all either, but you don't really know me yet. " Thorne smirked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his military issue pants. Rocking on his toes, putting on a cute, yet handsome show for her. His dark hair falling mysteriously over his deep blue soulful eyes. "Are you going to come for a ride tonight or not?"

Usagi contemplated her life one last time, she didn't have a future. Her parents had no hopes left for her that she hadn't already crushed. With the bad grades, and immature behaviour. She had nothing left to lose, why deny herself a little bit of happiness. "You better catch me." She called down to him nervously. Swinging herself over her balcony railing, dangling herself over the edge.

"I got ya...no worries. Chibi." He called up, leaping to the lawn and raising his arms up to catch her.

"Don't call me Chibi!" She wailed as she released her grip on the railing, trusting in him to catch her.

He caught her smoothly around the waist, his muscles straining as her slight weight landed in his arms.

She hands flew to grasp his shoulder's, grinning brightly down at him as his arms wrapped around her bum.

"hmmmmm, You feel good in my arms Odango." He breathed, casting her a cocky smile before slowly lowering her to the grass, sliding her body sensually down his bare chest.

Usagi giggled as her breasts rubbed down his smooth toned flesh of his chest. Her cheeks blushing a soft pink. As she gained her feet, she realized lamely that she was bare foot.

He mockingly flipped her braided hair around her shoulder. "Yet tonight, I see you have gotten rid of those cute little Odango's of yours."

Usagi shrugged, non nonchalantly, casting her front door uncertain looks wondering if she could sneak in and grab her shoes.

"Does that matter?" She asked, her voice stiff, wondering how shallow this boy could be.

"Naw, your still kawaii." Thorne grabbed her hand, ushering her out of the shadowed lane to his dark blue motor bike waiting out front.

"Thorne I have no shoes..." She called to him, having to skip slightly to keep up to his powerful strides.

"You are not going to need shoes were we are going." He cast her an eager grin over his shoulder. Helping her mount the bike. So she sat primely in the raised bucket style seat, at the back of of the bike. He stood grinning at her as she sat awkwardly on the modified seat, her hands grasping on either side of the dark leather seat, not knowing what to do.

"Oh...here." He shuffled off his leather coat, slipping it on her small frame. It completely surrounded her, hanging heavy over her small form. Usagi blushed even more, as she was consumed by his musky scent. Meekly ducking her head into the collar, to take a deep sniff of him, her whole body relaxing in his alluring aroma.

Then he mounted the bike in front of her. Wearing only his white military pants, and his white sash around his torso. As he revved up the bike, the seat began to vibrate under her with the power of it's motor. Raw dominate energy his bike gave off, made her whole body shiver uncontrollably.

"Ready, for the best night of your life Odango?" He called back to her, his voice steady and self assured.

Usagi wrapped her arms around his bare chest, crossing her hands over his pecs, holding tight. While she pressed her face into the satin smooth skin of his shoulder blades.

Thorne released a comforting breath, no longer worried he had lost her. He hadn't realized she was more then an infatuation till he was faced with the prospect of losing her. His life so far had been a long road of trails, and loneliness. It felt it had been fate that had led her to him, she cast a light that his very soul sought to follow. He knew she would led him out of the shadows and into a better life. She would be his compass, yet at this point he had yet to discover how much he truly needed her. At this point, he just knew he couldn't live without her.

The city lights flew over head, as he raced out of Minato. The wind roared in her ears, as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her heart a crazy beat in her small chest, at the thrill of his wild driving and also of the recklessness of her decision to go with him. Her braid whipped behind her madly, as his dark hair was held flat by his speed. Heading up onto an on ramp to the Freeway. Shooting across Tokyo, weaving through the traffic heading away from the districts of her youth and into the unknown area's of this Mega City.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I certainly keep you reader's guessing huh. Well bare with me, this will make sense in a few more chapter's. Consider it a short story amid a larger story. It serves a purpose, and also something I wanted to explore with the two main character's. My general rule when writing this story is just have fun with it! I have a larger plot, that will flush out as I go. Hope you all still enjoying the read.

Let me know how I'm doing.

Shaydoe

Chapter seven

The air began to cool some what, the downtown smog replaced with the salty tang of the sea. She barely felt the wind with Thorne's heavy leather jacket wrapped around her. Borrowing herself deeper into it's musty warm embrace, ducking her chin inside as she pressed up against his bare back. Only the upper fragments of her face bore the brunt of the salty air. As Usagi began to see the bay shimmering beside her as they sped across the water. On a narrow cement causeway bridge, with barely any guard rails to keep them on the black top. The sea surrounding them was dark and fathomless in the blanket of night. The moon sat bloated and overly large hanging just above the midnight sea. Casting a silver shadow over the water making it shimmer and shine as if made of black glass. Thorne had taken her far from Minato, across the water to the district of Chou, then deeper into the warehouses off the docks in Koto. To her it had been a long journey into the unknown, her heart a painful throb in her throat, and a ball of nervous acid roiling in her tummy all the way.

As the open air faded away, to be replaced by the looming walls of cargo container's and run down buildings. Usagi's heart was beating harder and faster now, this wasn't a nice area at all. The streets were dark and ill kept, large plastic bags floating around the speeding bike like ghosts. Lurking just out of sight in the shadows between the old long brick and cement warehouses. Which were run down, with broken windows, looking foreboding and seedy. The reality of what she had done, taking off with a Bosozuko was far less romantic then her mind had conjured over an hour ago. Anything could happen to her now, and she was starting to doubt her decision.

Mamoru felt her stiffen behind him, noticed how she darted her head back and forth taking in the beaten up warehouses and massive walls of beaten up and spray painted cargo containers. He wished to comfort her but the great wind from his speed prevented him. She would never hear his words anyway. So he merely took one hand off a handle bar and squeezed one of her wrists that were gripping his bare chest in a death grip.

Then his eyes flew wide, as he felt her respond to his touch by pressing her lips softly against his shoulder blades. As a quiet voice within her mind reassured her. Reminding her that she knew Thorne...he would never hurt her or put her into danger. He truly cared for her...She held him tighter basking in the warmth. His bare skin gave off. Seeking to draw comfort from him, and a sense of security that nothing bad was going to happen to her tonight.

Then he turned the bike into a vast cargo yard, through a broken divide in a high rising chain link fence. Zipping across a black as pitch abandoned parking lot, filled with the stacked monoliths of cargo container's. He weaved his bike through the maze with ease, heading towards a large warehouse. Whose upper windows were glowing brightly. Coming up to the large worn brick building, circling around to the more lit up dock side. Several cold industrial metal lamp posts stood along the edge of the cement, casting a warm glow across the wide dock. The water near the dock rippling with an odd orange shine, giving the water a fake dawn glow. As they sped down the side of the building a wide cement stair well rose into view, at the far end. With several massive sealed garage doors, set a apart every few feet. The doors were filled with elaborate spray painted tags in Kanji, Manji even some English words. With beautifully colourful images woven in between. As they neared the stairwell, with the metal railing. She noticed the two young men from out front of her high school. Dressed in their white military pants and leather jackets, well muscled torso's no longer wrapped up. Sharing what looked like a home made smoke between them. The short blonde haired man said something quite passionate making the buff haired man with the long pony tail nod in agreement.

Mamoru eased the bike to a stop, cutting off the loud engine. As the roar fell silent, Usagi could hear the steady beating of music from within the warehouse. Along with shouting and cursing, and clang of people grappling against metal. A sound she recognized as people fighting near a wall of lockers.

The two men lounging on the stair, looked at her with slack jaws. Casting Mamoru uneasy looks, as he left her stranded on the high back seat, to take a long drag from the blonde man's joint. Needing to ease his nerves which were near raw from anxiety of rejection.

"Baka...Chiba. Are you insane bringing the little princess down here?" Jed muttered, casting Usagi a warm smile and nod. Not wanting to lead her on to how nervous she made him. The upper class usually never went slumming with a no good kid from the streets.

Zoi shrugged, moving away up the stair and back into the front door, completely uncaring. Mamoru stared oddly at his two friends, who's images were a blur of mixed memories. His rational mind could not figure out the dual images, of his boyhood friends recreated as men. Who also bore a second image of two young men from his youth on the streets of Tokyo. So he promptly forgot the strange occurrence, believing what he saw as truth. And not what his mind wished to show him as conjured lies.

"Look, after today. The Honeymoon's over. Either she likes the real me, or..." Mamoru, brushed a hand along the side of his head. Dragging his long dark hair back in an uncertain action.

Jed merely grunted, rising from his stair and turning his back on his companion for the last year disappearing into the warehouse as well.

"Thorne...were are we?" Usagi inquired nervously, casting her worried eyes over the looming warehouse. The outdoor lamps attached to the garage doors, casting a cool white light upon the parking pad out front.

"This is my house...so to speak." He chuckled, bounding back down the steps to her side.

"Well I doubt this place is safe for me to walk bare foot around." She smirked at him, raising her arms. Giving him an invite to carry her.

"I got some boots in your size...hell. We got a whole wardrobe in there." Mamoru chuckled, new members were getting initiated tonight so they had stocked up on a few items to give to those who passed the trails and hazing.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Mamoru made a staying motion with his hands, darting up the stairs and out of sight behind the heavy metal door.

Usagi groaned, and rolled her eyes what had she gotten herself into, hiding inside his coat nervously. She should have just ran in the house and got her shoes. Thorne seemed more then a little nervous now, and quite worried about something. His normally cocky, arrogant self was absent. She had little time to review his odd behaviour, as the metal door at the top of stairs resealed with a soft click. Leaving her all alone in the vacant darkness. The overwhelming silence was eerie, as she could hear the lapping of the waves against the dock behind her. Along with the lonesome calls of barges and boats, droning out in the midnight bay.

Then the silence was broken suddenly by the roar of two vehicles thundering up behind her. Trapped on the back of the bike, she griped the seat in front of her with a white knuckled anxiety. As she leaned forward enough to keep her balance so she could glance over her bulky leather shoulder. Finding a small sporty deep purple mini truck, that had been heavily modified. The front glass in the cab was smoked a dark blue, with multi coloured flashing cone shaped lights on top of the cab. With smaller lights attached along the upper portion of the cabs doors, trailing down around the box. They twinkled like small star's along the shining purple metal. Inside the box was four huge curved speakers pointing outward on each corner. With a DJ booth in the middle, and neon paint on the speakers that made them look like four glowing pillars. Flashing lights, were strung from the tops of one set of speakers to the another casting the DJ table in strobing light. Screeching up behind the stage on wheels, was a hot pink beetle, with two massive angel fins attached to the rear engine compartment. Gold feathered accents of glowing tubing ran along the forward trunk, doors and wings. Bright blue under light glowed just beneath the chassis.

As two girls exited the truck, who looked like identical twins. One with long black hair, the other dyed a platinum white. Dressed in matching blue jean dungarees, the black haired girl wearing a white tube top, while the white haired girl as in a black version. Each sporting a pair of black combat boots, and white arm bands on their wrists with manj script scrawled on it. Their cute faces, painted up with thick makeup making them look tough and dangerous. With cherry red lips and smoking dark brown eyes. The driver of the pink Beetle was dressed more womanly, so to speak. With tight black leather pants, with black buckle boots that rode high on her calves. A Black leather halter top, with even more shiny buckles wrapping around her torso and a long white duster coat the hem near the buttons adorned with Manji symbols in black. She had a haunting beauty with dark near black eyes, and honey blonde dyed hair that hung long and free near her bum. Wearing just as thick makeup with deep crimson lips, that were full and pouty.

Usagi swallowed these Yanki girls looked mean...Oh..Kami. Were are you Thorne. She pleaded in her mind, trying to remain invisible, by hunching her shoulders and making herself small on the bike, hiding in his coat. While the twin's skipped over to the first garage door and began hauling on the heavy chain to lift it up.

As the door finished rolling up in a rumbling thunder, the twins bounce over to the pink beetle. Diving into the now open trunk taking out several large bags before retreating into the soft glow inside the warehouse. Usagi never noticed the blonde bombshell casting her an odd smile before she to swaggered toward the open garage.  
"Lets get this party started!" She screamed, raising her arms over her head. Her exclamation returned in a ruckus chorus of voices.

Usagi gave a sigh of relief, as Thorne rushed out of the open garage with a pair of small brown leather boots with a slight heel.

With an apologetic smile he slipped them tenderly on her dainty bare feet.

"You know I could have really just ran into my own house, to get my own shoes...I feel silly!" Usagi ranted, laughing nervously. Mamoru clasped her hands in his, guiding her off the bike.

"I couldn't let you leave my side, if you went inside your house you might have changed your mind about running away with me." He smirked, yet their was a touch of serious worry in his tone. Taking her hand in a comforting grasp, he led her into the bright light of the garage. Usagi cast him an adoring look, the worry was sweet it warmed her heart.

As they past through the wide opening, Usagi turned nervous once more. Walking closer to him, nearly brushing her shoulder up against his. The heavy thumping of Korean rap echoed over the vast garage like a storm. She paid no attention to two young men dressed in white overalls, with the upper portion cast down over their hips. Chest laid bare with white sashes criss crossed over their stomachs. They were leaning casually against a set of beat up lockers along the far wall. One was quite tall with long silver hair, the other with wavy brunette hair who was much more ruggid and wild in appearance. They quickly noticed her, raising their eyebrows approvingly.

"New meat?" Neph replied to Kunsite with satisfaction, his deep voice barely above a whisper.

Kunsite merely noded, then looks away catching sight of Mamoru's glare of possession. Again Mamoru's mind reeled at the double images, of his Elysian memories merging with his earth past. It was unnerving with the surreal nature of it all. So again, as it had done all day when confronted by these irregularities, it merely suppressed them.

As they crossed the empty cement floor of the garage, Usagi turned around at the sound of a saw blade screaming away. Finding another young man with scruffy black hair hunched over a table saw, working on a bat. A sign on the wall above the piece of equipment states 'wear your goggles'. She took note the man has his goggles on top of his head, in a smart ass manner. Shaking her head, at the lack of care and safety these biker's seemed to have for themselves. Mamoru led her onward up a set of stairs to a wide open deck. It had several beat up tables, and a bar set along the far wall. The back counter filled with liquor bottles and beer kegs, she even spotted a Saki bottle or two. All ready there was a bartender on duty, wearing a pair of leather pants and a long black leather duster. Pouring drinks for two more male member's in leather jackets and white military pants and combat boots, arms bands in white displayed on their arms. In the corner was four more members in white overalls, with white arm bands and combat boots. Several shot glasses were placed in the centre of the table full of golden saki. Playing a round of cards, throwing insults at each other as they made bets. The loser of the hand left to swiging back a shot of saki. The group were flushed and looked near drunk already. This was the wild side of life she had never been allowed to experience. She was flushed with adventure and alarm, her whole body was trembling at the pure out of control nature of the bikers. Then the truck's deafening engine alarmed her. She shot around as the vehicle blasted into the main garage it's music turning the place into a party instantly, drowning out the music already playing through out the warehouse. As if a battle of wills had broken out between the twins and the nameless owner of the stereo.

Usagi couldn't help but press her palms to her ears, and cringe at the loud dance music, mixed with the hard core rap turned into a noxious white noise.

Mamoru chuckled, grasping her shoulder's and leading her up another set of stairs just at the back of the balcony. That led up to the upper story of the warehouse. As they ascended higher towards another metal door, slipping behind to a long hallway filled with more lighter wooden doors the music died away.

"You live here?" Usagi commented, uncertainly. Glancing down the worn hall of yellow lino, with the flickering over head halogen lights.

"For a few years now." Mamoru responded, opening a plain unassuming door, and entering the only place he called his. Revealing a small room, that might have been an office. Filled with a metal single bed and mattress covered in black sheets and comforter. A simple wooden desk along one wall, with a large bookshelf filled with text books of all things. A single long mirror was set up beside a small yellow stained window. A simple wooden night stand stood by the bed, littered with scraps of paper and pens. The walls were empty, plain white and lonely looking. Usagi stood at the entrance, unsure if she wanted to commit to entering his room. She had given him the wrong impression of her already, as a free love sort of woman on the streets of Minato. But that had been like living a romance novel to her, it was wild and anonymous. Now it looked like Thorne was wanting to turn their casual meetings into a relationship...was she ready. This is what she fantasies were about...but the glamour of living a wild carefree existence with a rebel was slowly being disillusioned with the cold reality of it. He was just a poor, street kid, with no family or prospects for the future. Did she truly want to tie the red thread of fate to him?

"Odango?" He was more worried then ever now, as she stood stunned in the doorway of his room. Gawking at the plain, run down looking walls with worry.

"Look...I know it isn't much...but I want you to know me a bit better first. Before you make any kind of decision about just abandoning our 'relationship'" He sighed, sitting on the bed looking a bit dejected and lost. She couldn't help but admire his toned body, with powerful arms and broad shoulder's as he hunched over his knees. His large strong hands clasping together as he fell into deep troubling thoughts. Looking so very much the brooding hero, in her fantasies.

The hurt she saw was enough to get her to enter the room and close the door.

"I am not a slut...really, so don't be getting any idea's ok?" She stated, making a bee line for the black netted desk chair by his desk. Sitting down primely with her legs firmly together, a no nonsense look on her cute heart shaped face.

"I never saw you that way?" He stated, shocked she would think of herself in such a demeaning way.

"Well...we were quite passionate with one another back on the streets, Thorne. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me." Usagi shrugged averting her gaze as she blushed, absently fingering the papers on the desk top.

"Odango...you don't know the meaning of passionate yet." Mamoru chuckled, enjoying how innocent she was.

Usagi scowled at him. Just as his door burst open and a laughing boys face burst in. With long shaggy black hair, with bright brown watery eyes and a round face. Wearing loose pair of white military pants, combat boots and his more full belly wrapped in a black sash. The rest of his heavy frame was bare, making him look like more of a bear then a boy.

"Hey...you com'in down to the party?" He inquired.

"Later..man. " Mamoru sighed, casting Usagi another sorry look. Gathering himself to his feet to grasp his door handle and block the boy's view into his room.

"Look I got a little business in Ginza tonight could use some back up...if you know what I mean." The young man asked under his breath.

"Sure...fine. Send me a text and your location alright. I'll see you later tonight. I could really use a little privacy right now man!" Mamoru groaned, shutting the door rudely in his face then promptly locking it.

The younger man mumbled a Gomen behind the door before his clipped boots faded away.

Mamoru groaned again, chiding himself for being so fucking nervous. He had never felt this intensely over another girl before. He had always been kinda a user, in it for the fun not for love. Falling for this girl who was so out of his league...his sense of self worth was swirling the bowl. He had no idea now, what to say...how to act. He had planed to show her the fun, wild side of being a Bosozuko. In the end, he had only managed to hole her up in his room seeking to cast his heart at her feet. And hope to the Spirits she didn't squash it under her heel.

Wiping his sweating palms down his pants front he fumbled back to his bed and sat down heavily.

"Look, I know. I'm not much right now...but I don't plan on making the gang my life for long. I got plans...big plans for my life. " Mamoru let out a deep breath, giving her a strong confident smile.

"If that mattered at all to me, I wouldn't have jumped on your bike tonight." Usagi grinned, moving to sit beside him on the bed. Her heart going out to him, seeing how much opening up to her had made him vulnerable. She lightly set a small hand on his back, rubbing comfortingly.

"I got no family...but I refuse to not have a future." He cast her another small smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Usagi responded, her heart bleeding for the loneliness she saw in his eyes.

Mamoru waved her sympathy off, "I need yen and lots of it. This way of life pays better then some part time job. When I have enough saved up, I plan on leaving this behind me. Go to University, have a real chance at a good job, a normal life. " He finished, needed her to know he wasn't some brainless thug, merely floating through life with out a plan.

"I really like you Odango. Give us a chance first...O.k." He pleaded, his dark azure eyes penetrating her own. Seeking an answer there to quell his doubting heart.

Usagi leaned in, pressing her lips tenderly against his. Answering his question with her silent gesture of acceptance.

Mamoru returned her sweet kiss, brushing a strong hand up against her cheek and cradling her there. Holding her head steady, as he deepened the kiss. Her lips parted more allowing his tongue entrance to the wet warmth there in, as she thrust her own into his mouth. He unzipped his jacket, brushing it off her shoulders. Usagi allowed the heavy garment to fall from her arms, discarding it to the floor before the bed. Before weaving her hands into his hair. Almost without thought, Mamoru leaned back against the bed taking Usagi down with him. She braced herself against his side, her hands caressing his strong flawless chest moaning in pleasure as he drew his lips against her neck. Nuzzling just under her shroud of golden hair, nipping and suckling. His hands roaming down her sides to lightly massage her bum, drawing another longer deeper moan of delight from her lips. As she hands fluttered up to his shoulders and gripped him there, he could just feel the hard nubs of her nipples against his side and chest through her thin white shirt announcing how aroused he was making her.

Soon he had her shirt pulled off and disregarded beside the bed. She had know idea how this had happened, she always lost her control. When they started to make out, her resolve to show him she wasn't weak willed, or easy fading away under his kisses. Ending up going further and faster with him, then any boy before...hell he was her first. Now she was laying beneath him in only her white lace bra. Her hands caressing his powerful biceps, as he straddled her thighs over her jeans. Admiring her flat stomach, by brushing his finger tips in small circles around her navel. Before tracing up to caress her rising and falling breasts. His hands completely covered her pert mounds, thumbs rubbing softly against her stiffening nipples making her cry out in pleasure.

"Thorne..." She hummed, as she felt his fingers dip under the bra cups, following it's shape around her breasts.

"Oh...Odango you are so beautiful...like a work of art." He breathed, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra in seconds.

She yelped in surprise as he chuckled, tossing the lace garment to the floor by her shirt. She instantly sought to cover herself, with an arm, her face and chest blushing a soft rose. Suddenly very uncertain of this, she was in his bed and this could go further then she would have liked.

Thorne chuckled huskily, as she attempt to be demure and shy. He had seen her bare breast countless times over the last few weeks. She was not going to deny him this time either. He clasped the wrist of her shielding hand, drawing it away over her head, pressing it firmly against the pillow there.

Then her other hand pressed up flat against his chest, holding him back as he sought to lean down and begin to devour her delicious breasts. Suddenly he was pulled back from his lust filled haze, by her bracing arm. His darkened stare, meeting her nervous almost scared look.

"I would never hurt you..." He breathed, feeling her arm relax against his chest, as she took a deep breath. The misty cerulean pools of her eyes, softening towards trust once again.

With a low growl he bent down, taking up a hard nipple into his mouth. As he began to lap and suck upon the small pink nub, her hands wove into his hair. Small delicious sounds escaping her lips, as she felt her arousal quickening.

"Let me love you..." He whispered, as he moved to devour her other breast. Mamoru was lost to her beauty, her soft sweet scent as he began to seduce her. Her willingness to comply, to be dominated by his passions. Urging him on past the point of no return.

Usagi was soon lost to him once more, her body a dancing flame that soon combusted all her good sense. Before she knew what was truly happening he had divested her of her jeans and underwear leaving her nude under his admiring gaze. There was just something about him that drew her passions beyond anything she had ever experienced before. He dominated her, with his smouldering blue eyes. His confident hands playing with her naked flesh in ways that astounded her senses. As if he knew how she like to be touched, were she needed him to love her to bring her forth towards ecstasy. As if they had danced together like this countless times before...

"Aie...ya!" She craned her head back, as another orgasm rocked through her small body. Bracing herself on her elbows, her slender legs spread wide. While Thorne explored her inner core with his fingers, his thumb rubbing against her bundle of nerves. His midnight blue eyes filled with admiration and lust. Then his mouth was upon her, lapping at the folds, thrusting his tongue within her. All the while his thumb made magic upon her small bundle just above her entrance.

"Oh...oh...oh...Please." She panted, pleaded for him, her head exploding with pleasure. Her whole body beginning to tremble. This had gone way to far again...yet she didn't mind. Closing her eyes, her elbows buckling. Her head crashed down into the softness of his pillow as he devoured her with an eagerness.

Vison's began to flash behind her eyes, as she closed them basking in his ministration's upon her. She saw herself dressed all in white, with ivory wings spread wide from her back. A silvery moon shone behind her, grande and all encompassing...

Mamoru closed his eyes as he allowed her subtle taste, her hips gentle thrusting movements against him to become the total of his world. Diving his tongue, deeper, faster within her taking her upward towards another more intense climax. Oh...Kami he was in love with her. Every part of him hummed for her in every way. Sliding his hands up her quivering thighs to brush up her flat belly, slowly ascending to cup her firm young breasts. Moments later he pulled away to nip her lightly on her small nub. Causing her to scream out in Ecstasy, her back arching against his hands. As her body was rocked by the powerful, most exquisite climax. That he forced upon her by his sudden attack against her tender flesh.

He pulled up from her, smiling smugly down at her breathless form, with just hint of her honey glistening on his chin. Her crystal blue eyes fluttered open, still glazed from pleasure. Her slender hands moved to cup his cheeks, drawing him towards her waiting lips for a deep passionate kiss. Mamoru chuckled softly as he drew himself over top of her, the firm erection in his loose white pants pressed intimately against her core. She never moved, never flinched as she felt his hardness against her. This...him...it all felt so right, as if being this close had happened once before? This passion was familiar and comforting.

His lips pressed softly against her's at first, then his hunger for her got the better of him again. His kisses becoming more violent, more possessive. She moaned against him, slightly tasting herself upon his lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he thrusted against her core seeking relief for himself as well. Nuzzling into her neck, tasting her salty sweat of passion as he began to mouth her.

"Oh...don't stop...please. I need you...I need. Oh..." Her words made no sense, as she verbally urged him on to make love to her. Small hands trailing down boldly along the satin softness of his back, finger's questing for the edge of his pants hanging off his hips.

Mamoru closed his eyes as he drew her earlobe into his mouth, breathing against her causing her body to shiver beneath him.

"I will never stop...loving you." He panted against her collar bone. As a vison of her writhing in pleasure beneath him in a rose garden, began to form in his minds eye. Seeing himself thrusting with reckless abandon within her. Staring down at her with such wonder, such awe. Her gorgeous blue eyes, more clear, more ethereal, shimmering with such a fathomless love. He could nearly see heaven, mirroring back to him within their depths. The purity she possessed, shocking him down to the depths of his soul.

He felt the thunder of release rising within himself, the charges of pleasure rippling through out his body. Suddenly quelled, as screams of terror broke out below them within the garages.

The building shuttered, the floor beneath the bed trembling as more frantic screams echoed out. Then the echoing thunder of boots running down the hall outside jolted them fully from the haze of love making.

Mamoru jumped off of her racing to his window, pulling up the aged glass. As a cloud of smoke billowed into the room. He ducked below the open window, choking on the acidic fumes coming from outside. Usagi was startled at first, when he bolted off of her. Her eyes wide with fear, heart once pounded with rising passion now beating with panic. Scrambling off the bed, she sought to track down her undergarments strewn over the floor amid the burning smoke.

Mamoru quickly pushed the glass back down, catching her frightened eyes with a cold stern calm with in his own eyes. He pressed himself against the bookshelf beside the window, glancing outside to the shadowed docks. Several bikes roared in circles around the open garage door, a few yards down from his window. The remains of his bike was in smouldering ruins before the stairs. He mourned it's lose for a moment with bitterness. Before he caught sight of the flag, held by a rival gang. A large white rectangle attached to a pole, filled with small black kanji with larger red manji symbols. Cracking in the wind, clasped in the leader hands as he pulled figure eights in front of the doors on his modified cherry red bike. Dressed in a long black duster with the gangs name written in gold lettering, with various manji symbols in white. His chest was bare, with black leather pants and long leather boots that rose up to his knees. His minions, were all in grey overalls, with black arm bands. A dozen or so other bikers followed behind him on their own cafe style bikes. Keeping Mamoru's own gang from escaping the fires building within the garage. The men on the bikes ran down any member of his gang stupid enough to try and make a break for it in plain sight. Mamoru watched in horror as several member's he had known for years or merely months being repeatedly run over by the bikes till they stopped moving. Then the biker's began to light and throw more flaming bottles into the open garage, whooping and jeering to Mamoru's trapped gang. Jaw clenched in fury, Mamoru turned back to his love.

"I need you to stay here..." He started, moving past her to reach his arm under his bed. Pulling out a set of lead pipes, he tucked into his pants waist band. Finding his jacket, he through it over his shoulders zipping it up concealing his weapons. Gathering himself off the floor, he rushed to the door. Hand grasping the knob he cast her cowering form,now dressed only in her undergarments on last lingering look. His eyes filled with concern and worry. As she met his steady stare, just finishing pulling up her panties. Her fearful blue eyes seeking answers to what was going on. He merely smiled grimly, casting her support and comfort in his warm eyes then dashed out into the smoke of the hall.

Usagi swallowed her fear, tears flowing down her cheeks as the smoke burned her eyes. Focusing on gathering the rest of her clothes and dressing.

Nearly bounding down the metal stairwell, Mamoru moved low against the back wall. The smoke wafting up from the garage a grey and deadly cloud hovering over his head. As he neared the lower balcony, he could hear death screams and the feral shouting of combat. The dull beats of blunt weapons echoed through the smoke from outside. Once on the upper deck, he hunched low criss crossing his arms over his torso hands gripping the homemake black duct tape hilts of his lead pipes. They were his home made Kali sticks, his preferred weapons.

Crossing through the murky smog, blinking rapidly to keep his vison clear incase he was attacked. Mamoru made his way along the wooden deck, catching sight of silent bodies sprawled under the tables. He never stopped to investigate anymore, taking to the last set of steps down to the cold cement of the garage. The modified mini truck was smouldering, filling the garage with darkness. He could vaguely see one of the twin's slumped out of the open driver's window, dark hair dragging on the floor, her arms hanging low. The rival gang wasn't entering the garage, merely keeping guard...keeping his gang trapped inside to die. A few of the bolder ones had sought to take on the rival gang, attacking them and their bikes with lead pipes, bats or anything else they could round up as a weapon. Then the soft sound of sniffling drew his attention to the side of the truck. Moving swiftly in a half crouch, he drew into the truck finding the same heavy built young man with the scruffy black hair and sweet round face.

"Haru?" Mamoru questioned, pressing himself beside the cowering young man who merely nodded, clutching his ears in terror. His brown eyes filled with the knowledge of his coming death.

"This is all my fault...Chiba." He mutttered.

"What did you do..." Mamoru growled, watching out of the garage doors as the rival gang continued to roar in a blocking maneuver. Taking out several more of young men who attempting to unseat them.

"I...sorta. Stole a shipment of Candy off one of their couriers. Sold it for myself..." He whined.

"Haru...you Baka! You stole LSD, from the Spectres!" Mamoru cuffed him upside the head. The boy cringed and moaned as the older boy struck him.

"I didn't think they would trace me back here...I killed the boy and stashed and weighted his body in the bay off Osaka." He cried.

"How much did you pull in?" Mamoru sighed, taking the opportunity. In this family of starving thieves, yen meant more then blood.

"Enough to get me out of the streets for good." Haru commented not falling for his obvious dig as to where the money was.

"Good, then if I can keep you alive you have to share half of it with me." Mamoru narrowed his eyes, glaring dangerously down at the scared young man.

Haru thought it over for a moment, agreeing when another Motlof Cocktail was lobbed into the garage.

The flaming bottle shattered on the other side of the truck, casting crimson tongues along the river's of gasoline flowing from the glass remains.

Haru nodded fiercely, searching Mamoru's face for salvation.

"Alright then, com'on. " Mamoru growled, moving along the trucks body. Heading back towards the cab, his new shadow so close his breath was puffing uncomfortably against his neck. With a frustrated grunt, Mamoru thrust his arm backwards pushing Taru back a couple inches. Taru took the hint, and faded back from hovering over his shoulders.

As they neared the cab, Mamoru saw a line of young men kneeling on the floor their arms tied behind their backs. They were already unconscious, saliva oozing from their slack lips, their foreheads resting against the cement. The remains of the newest recruits to their gang. They had been in the middle of their hazing ritual when the attack happened. The poor bastards were just lambs to the slaughter.

"Fuck..." He huffed, casting Haru a deadly glare of blame out of the corner on his eye.

Haru stared obliviously past his shoulder to the nearly dead men, waiting for Mamoru to lead him to safety. So wound up in his own issues to live to care about a bunch a kids he didn't know.

With another frustrated growl, he dashed over to the stairs up to the deck and once more back up to the second story. They were not getting out the normal way. They had to find another less obvious avenue of escape.

Usagi was pacing nervously in small circles, coughing into her elbow fully dressed once more in her jeans and white long sleeve shirt the fell off on shoulder. The insides of the dull brown leather boot's Thorne had given her feeling slick and strange against her bare feet. The heels clicking smartly against the pale yellow lino flooring in his room. She could hear the muffled screams, and bellows from outside. The smoke still penetrating through the cracks in his bedroom door, stinging her eyes and burning her throat.

Her thoughts kept spiralling out of control with worry, her body was tingling with anxiousness. She needed to get out of this room, to flee. Yet Thorne had told her to stay put, if she left she might put herself in more danger she didn't know her way around.

Biting her lower lip, "Thorne...were are you?" She moaned.

"Right here, Odango." Mamoru now stood in the open door. She hadn't noticed it opening to lost in her thoughts. With a cry of glee, she rushed into his comforting arms. Hugging him tight for only a moment before he grasped her hands with reassurance. She beamed up at him for only a second before he, pulled a bundle of rages from under his arm. thrusting a pair of greying overalls in her face. She grasped them with confusion.

"You are going to need to blend." He motioned her to hurry.

Usagi swallowed slipping out of her boots, then pulling on the overalls over top her other clothes. Zipping up the muted gas scented garment, she suddenly noticed a few splotches of blood around the collar and along the right side. Moaning in fright at the sight she looked back up to Thorne nervously, finding him staring down at her coldly.

"Ignore them, Odango." He commented harshly. He had stripped them off a dead gang member down stairs, unable to see very clearly in the mass of smoke he hadn't seen the blood. He handed her a surgical mask to ease her breathing. It was also a fashion among the females of his gang, helping her to blend in more smoothly. He had plans to fade into the streets, and regroup. After she tied the mask up behind the golden braid and free flowing hair. She slipped her boots back on, just as the floor rocked under a massive explosion. The truck parked down in the garage had finally been consumed by the fire, igniting the lower garage in an inferno. The rest of the warehouse was in a count down now...

Mamoru grabbed her hand, dashing down the hall at a break neck speed. Usagi glanced behind finding the same boy as before, running behind them. Wearing white military pants, combat boots and a black sash crossed over his round belly. His face was smudged with soot and sweat, brown eyes glazed with fear.

Usagi kept her peace, as a glowing exit sign over a iron door barrelled into view at the end of the winding hall. Mamoru burst through the door to the cool darkness outside, pulling Usagi out behind him to a rusted out iron landing of a fire escape. The sounds of the combat was more sharp and clear once they were outside. The rough sounds of engines and sharp screams of the dieing echoing with a brutal clarity in the night. They moved swiftly down to the heavy shadows below, on the side of the warehouse. The flimsy iron ladders and landings swaying and clanging as they scrambled downward. Mamoru leaped off the last landing to the cement below, raising his arms up to offer to catch her. Usagi moaned in fright, then leaped into his arms refusing to give into her fear. Trusting that he would always catch her when she fell. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, with a sudden release of breath as her slight weight crashed into his chest. The heavier boy was left to his own devices to jump down, which he did with very little grace. Landing hard on his boots and stumbling forward as he attempted to run ahead. Mamoru pulled Usagi behind him into the long dark unknown of the vast Dock Yards of Koto, seeking a place to hide out amid the maze of cargo container's set just behind the warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, AM I really did appreciate your review. Thank you so much for pointing out my misspelling!

I fixed that right away! But oh, my god! Ewwwww! I am so going to edit more carefully from now on! Unfortunately, Grammar and I have never been friends. (shrugs)

Shaydoe(Hanging her head in shame)

I know a lot of you are confused with this sudden shift in story lines. I thank you all for baring with me.

I am seeking to create a reality within a reality...kinda a Matrix type thing based upon the magic used on our hero's. All will be explained in time.

Chapter Eight

"Ok, so what's the deal in Ginza, Haru?" Mamoru leaned against the side of the cargo container they were hiding in. His arms crossed over this leather clad chest, blue eyes staring down at the fat boy filled with distrust and bitter scrutiny. A green glow stick held in a tight fist, casting the side of his strong jaw and lower waist in an eerie glow. He had been guarding the slightly ajar door to the cargo container for the last hour or so. His would be companion sitting dejectedly along the other wall. Head hanging in shame, arms draped over his bent knees. Brown eyes moist with sorrow. Able to see their home...the warehouse burning to the ground through the crack in the door. The sounds of engines, and screams of the dieing still echoing morbidly into the night.

Mamoru had broke the thick metal lock on the outer door an hour ago with a crow bar. Stashed in the back hatch of skid steer they had stumbled upon in the dark, amid the maze of rusted out shipping containers. Usagi had moved to investigate the boxes almost immediately upon entering. Avidly focused on remaining busy, her head downcast. Avoiding Mamoru's concerned looks, as she meekly brushed stray tears off she cheeks. Sniffing, and breathing rapidly to remain calm. All the while her hands trembled uncontrollably, as she tore open one cardboard box after another, slowly uncovering many treasures as she silently disappeared into the dark recesses of their refuge. Revealing boxes of dried ramen, and other junk foods. A few boxes of party supplies enabling them to see, with the glow sticks that box provided. Now she was silent at the far end of the metal box. Mamoru glanced down into the darkness, finding her movements by the bouncing orange glow stick she was using for light. With a groan of regret at inflicting such sorrow upon her heart. He understood her pain, it was hard to just hide and listen to the screams. A part of him...his heart, really wanted to be the hero, and just go dashing off into battle avenging the dead and killing all those bastards currently torching his only home. But the smarter, more cold part of his mind, knew that it would suicide. He had a greater responsibility to keep her safe, to get her out of this dire situation and safely home.

Mamoru, pulled off the wall casting Haru one last bitter glare, before disappearing into the darkness. Tracking her down after leaving her to her own devices over an hour ago. Wondering what she was doing hiding out so deep into the container. Finding her crouched amid a pile of ripped open boxes, surrounded by glow sticks. Her face a deep crimson, cheeks puffed out as she manually blew up a large blue plastic chair. Chuckling and shaking his head, he crouched beside her lightly, compassionately laying his hands upon her shoulder's.

"Why...Odango. We are not going to be here forever?" He laughed, she was just so damn cute.

"I...need...something to do...or I will...go crazy." She panted back, sucking in deep breaths. Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sounds of the screams and roars of the bikes. All the brutal images she had seen out of his bedroom window as his friends were ran to ground over and over till they stopped moving. She lost herself with her work once more, her cheeks puffing out face pale as she pushed all her oxygen into the whimsical blow up chair.

"Odango...Odango." He pleaded, pulling the stupid plastic chair away from her. It sank into the darkness, whistling softly as it deflated. "Look at me!" grasping her shoulders and shaking her firmly. She head rocked back and forth limply, before her fierce tearstained gaze fell on him.

"How can you just hide in here, while your friends are dieing?" She cried out in anguish and disbelief that he could be so detached from the lives of others. He was void of all emotion, in her eyes, cold and frozen.

Mamoru swallowed hard, ducking his head in shame. "Because your safety means more to me then them. I need to be at your side in case those Bosozuko find you! I need to protect you!" He growled out. Then returned her intense eyes with a fierceness of his own.

Usagi swallowed at the passion she saw reflecting back at her in those midnight blue pupils. Understanding now why he seemed to cold and controlled.

"Thorne...I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to distract myself because I can not stand to hear those horrible sounds." She moaned back, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Ok...I will be back to check on you later. " Mamoru sighed in defeat, understanding. Brushing his finger's tenderly down her cheek, she moved her face into his compassion seeking to make his touch linger. Mamoru sighed heavily again, hating himself for dragging her into such danger. For her to have to endure the torture of the sounds of death. His heart twisting with the knowledge that this night would scar his sweet innocent little girl and she would never be the same after. Always would she carry a haunted look of trauma...in her soul.

He shook his head, knowing to just leave her to her little eccentric needs was better then putting in the effort to convince her otherwise. Returning once more to the far end of the container to interrogate Haru.

Mamoru stared down at the broken young man with a cold detachment. He had not sympathy for him, he had dug his own grave with his stupidity and greed.

They remained silent for the last few hours of night, merely glaring at each other. Or brooding over recent events.

"I was going to take some of my earnings and double it in the Pachinko Bars." He moaned, rubbing his hand nervously together as he crouched against the far wall.

"You know those places are rigged...right?" Mamoru sighed, hearing the bikes of the rival gang roar louder and away through the maze of Containers. Feeling like such a coward, but in the end the first rule of the streets is every man for himself.

"And run by the Yakuza." He finished, watching smugly as the oblivious young man stared up at him in shock.

"I thought the government and police had run them out...that Pachinko was legit now?" Haru groaned the started to laugh bitterly. If he would have went to Ginza tonight he might as well have put a big red bow on his head and offered himself to the Yakuza as a gift.

"So you aren't as stupid as I thought. You know the Spectre have ties to the Yakuza." Mamoru stated smugly.

"So how are you going to keep me alive from the Mafia...Chiba." Haru thumped his head against the container, sending a vibrating echo through the narrow compartment.

"You stole money from them...for now just lay low here. I got to talk to a few people see what I can set up to smuggle you out of the country." Mamoru brushed some hair back, as siren's of police and fire trucks echoed in the distance.

"What about my money!" Haru wailed, his selfish greed rearing it's head. He couldn't take it with him.

"At this point as long as you stashed that money in a save place it needs to stay there." Mamoru pulled himself off the wall heading deeper into the container to check on his girl. "It would be kinda hard to enjoy your money when your dead...think about your life first." He commented darkly.

"Don't you want to know were it is?" Haru called to him, his voice desperate.

"Not yet, but you will tell me soon. Or I will be the one to hand you over to the Yakuza." He growled over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness off the box. His green glow stick, casting odd light over the boxes and walls as he navigated deeper. His voice fading as the darkness devoured him, only his green glow stick bobbing out of sight to remain.

He had left Odango hours ago to her busy work, feeling horrible about leaving her alone to deal with her emotions. He wasn't good at comforting other's never truly having much practice, and watching her fuss over a useless endeavours would have only frustrated him. He had just wanted to show her what his life was like, that it could wild and fun. He had wanted to tell who he truly was but it had all gotten sidetracked. As he neared the far corner, he broke down laughing softly, his heart warming even more for this Chiba of a girl. She managed to blow up that stupid blue plastic chair, with the gaudy palm tree attached to the back, it's fake leaves spread over the chairs back like a make shift umbrella. She was lounging on the air cushion, with a leg draped over one arm, a box of crackers wedged in her crotch. Along with several opened and empty boxes of cookies and candies along the base of the chair. Her head dropping over her shoulder, her golden main a wild tangled mess. Her braid that once crowned her head, now tragically loose with golden strands falling across her face. One arm hung off the other arm, fingers brushing the floor, her other arm draped over her rounded middle . Her poor little tummy so full of junk food, it gurgled angrily at her. Breathing deeply, fast asleep. With only a few soft moans of discomfort accenting her sleep. Her face sprinkled with crumbs, as was her grey overalls. The surgical mask, was discarded by the chair along with several more containers of cookies and chips. She had gorged on snacks then promptly fell asleep, lazy and full.

"Oh...you are precious." Mamoru shook his head, speaking sarcasticly, yet his tone still hinting with his love for her. As he caught a line of drool extending from the corner of her parted lips.

Moving to kneel in front of her, he lightly brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face, tucking them behind her small ear.

"Mmmm...Mamo-chan?" she mumbled incoherently in her sleep.

Mamoru was taken aback, his eyes flying wide in astonishment. He had yet to tell her his name...yet she mutters out some endearment version of it in her sleep?

"Odango...we need to go." He whispered fondly, tenderly brushing his fingers down her cheek. Tracing the soft round line of her cheek downwards to her jaw, tracing her pointed chin. Before repeating the very same path once more with his fingers. Seeking to draw her gently from her dreams.

She moaned groggily, announcing drunkenly that his voice had penetrated her dreams. Rousing her back to reality, with the soft rumble of his calls.

She slowly raised her head off her shoulder, her eyes fluttering open lazily. As consciousness lay claim to her, she groaned in discomfort rubbing her sore belly. Then he grasped her hand, helping her stand.

"I don't feel so good..." She declared with a sick hiccup, followed by a less then dainty belch.

Startled by her vulgarness, her eyes flew wide as she clamped hands over her mouth blushing a bright crimson in humiliation.

Mamoru for his part only laughed delightfully, shaking his head.

"You certainly are different then most of the other girls I've met." He offered as a compliment.

To which she received as a cutting remark, yanking her hand free of his angrily. Glaring at him, then stormed ahead stopping at the partially open, bent metal of the makeshift door. Staring blankly out to the coming dawn shining just beyond. Tears of regret and sorrow suddenly falling silently down her face. Overcome by seeing a small portion of the blackened remains of the warehouse, through the alley of Cargo containers just outside their refuge.

"I have got to get this one home, I will catch up with you later. Stay low for a few days, try and stay off the radar." Mamoru glared at Haru threateningly, if he did anything else stupid he would be on his own.

Haru merely nodded, sliding from this crouching position to sit with his legs sprawled on the floor. Looking depressed and greatly worried.

Usagi paid him a sympathetic glance, feeling horrible for the poor young man. He looked so utterly lost and sad...as if he knew his days were numbered.

"Thorne...?" She reached for his hand, as he emerged from the container ahead of her.

"Yes...Odango?" Mamoru called back softly over his shoulder, leading her away into the dull morning light.

"What's going to happen to him?" She asked quietly, casting the rusted out yellow container they had been hiding in a somber glance over her shoulder. Before he led her off behind a wall of more container's. Heading away from the burnt out remains of the warehouse towards the narrow paved road that had led them to the docks last night.

"It depends on him really, I will do what I can. But I can't save him, only show him a path to follow." Mamoru responded cryptically.

Usagi trotted dutifully behind him, as they wove through the maze of metal walls.

"So...is gorging yourself till your sick your usual method for relieving stress." He laughed bitterly.

"Yes...and no. Depends really. I tend to feel things quite intensely, my Momma calls me a 'Drama Queen'. " She stated with distain, still very upset at her mother's less then loving nature with her lately. She had been her worst critic for years, rarely showing her any affection.

" Some times I find I am just to worked up to eat. So I can go for days eating nothing by crackers and water. Or I freak out and eat everything in sight." She shrugged, then moaned in discomfort weakly rubbing her sore belly.

Mamoru paid her a pained look she never noticed, to busy staring at her upset belly with distain.

"Did I ever tell you my real name... Odango?" Mamoru asked, a touch of irritation laced in the innocent question.

"No..." Usagi answered uncertainly. Giving him an confused look. "Why?" She finished, her own curiosity perked.

"I heard you call someones name in your dreams...A Mamo-Chan?" He regarded her dryly, a thin smile on his lips.

"Oh..." She giggled nervously. "I dream of him sometimes...I call him Mamo-chan. He kinda looks like you...really. But he is way older!" Her cheeks were becoming more red by the second.

"Strange..." He commented, sounding interested in her dreams, yet guarded.

"Yeah...well it's only dreams really. I am in this odd fantasy world, wearing white armour. While he is my...uh...friend and he is in armour as well only dark. I have these magical powers and so does he. It's all rather confusing and intense. Then I wake up and I am just plain old me." She finished with a shrug, adjusting her grip in his hand.

Mamoru accepted that on face value, it wasn't like his name wasn't popular in Japan. But he had to suddenly shake his head, finding he was becoming slightly jealous of her dream man.

In time they made it through the cluttered stockyard, to the broken pavement of the yards main road.

Soon flagging down a mini dual cab truck that hauled workers around the dock yard. The fat balding man driving was dressed in orange overalls and a reflective vest gave them a ride to the nearest bus stop. Riding the bus and comfortable silence, he held her close dozing lightly against the top of her head. While she stared out of the window, as they passed out of the docks and back into the more populated district of Shiba. Then they were on the streets, searching for another means of travel. Wandering in the quiet morning streets of Shiba, taking in the middle class neighbourhoods filled with the bustle of families preparing for the day. Crossing into the shopping area's just past the neighbourhoods, keeping to themselves as the crowds began to form around them. Mamoru hot wired the first street bike they came across. A shiny cheery red Suzuki, with black arrow accents along the gas tank and dual black exhausts. Usagi was uncertain about him just stealing this bike,nervously standing guard against her better judgment. Becoming more stubborn about breaking the law once it was going, refusing to get on at first. Mamoru assured her he would park it right back were he found it after he dropped her off at home. It was a flat out lie, but she didn't need to know that. Soon they were once more blazing down the morning streets of Shiba, heading into the milder districts of Minato.

As they turned up the street to her modest middle class home, Mamoru found a patrol car parked out front of her gates. Their light's flashing, instantly his heart was thundering in his chest morbid thoughts about being charged with kidnapping alive in his mind. Slowing down he barely crawled past the privacy gate, Usagi's whimpered in panic at his back.

"What's going on?" She cried out to him, her small hand smacking his shoulder to get him to stop. When he passed her house with out slowing.

"Not here...I'll drop you off further up the street. " He answered, soon pulling the bike into a large alley between streets. Usagi scrambled off the bike, uncertainly. Her stomach churning with anxiety, feeling anxious to get going and find out what happened she nearly dashed away.

"No!" Odango...stash the overalls you do not want to show up at home wearing that stuff." he motioned to the large green garbage container.

She nodded, then quickly slipped out of the gassy smelling costume, stuffing them into the open metal garbage container.

"Will I see you again?" She asked hopeful, jogging backwards towards the mouth of the alley. Her stomach of knot of anxiety. The night had not been stellar, but she loved her time with him before everything happened.

Mamoru cast her a weak smile, "Perhaps..." He finished, a wry grin spreading on his face. His dark blue eyes shining in that playful way of his. That confidant arrogant air he had, that had first drew her to him. She merely nodded, with a small grin of her own then turned on her heel and dashed away. Accepting his answer with out argument, she needed to get home.

She jogged away down the street towards her house, in her now wrinkled jeans and rumpled white long sleeve shirt. Her wild fly away hair shimmering in the morning sun, making quite a dishevelled sight. Mamoru watched her go, a fond smile for her soon fading as his features fell with disappointment. He wasn't planning on showing up in her life again for a long, long time. Right now there was just to much heat on his gang. He had to find cover, lay low for a few days. Figure out a way to get Haru away from his money...that truly was all he really cared about. Honour among thieves and all that. That money was the freedom he needed to get out of this life, and make a better future for himself. Then after it was all settled, he would find Odango again and they could have a real, trusting relationship.

Usagi raced up to her front doors, just as the two police officer's were leaving. She cast them a worried look, as they brushed past her in their navy uniforms with grim faces. Ducking inside the front entryway, she could hear her mother weeping in the living room. Her father's strong, calming voice soothing her.

"Momma...Poppa!" She thought maybe they had checked on her and found her missing reporting her to the police. It was barely after dawn so that surprised her...yet her stomach was a mess of burning acid from her apprehension towards causing them pain and worry. Nervous of the further punishments yet to come for her disregard, and rebellious acts last night. She silently entered the living room, hovering in the doorway. Taking in her mother crying hard into her hands, her father's arm wrapped around her protectively. Soothing her with soft words.

Knowing to play stupid and so avoid ratting herself out for ill deeds she cautiously raised her voice.

"What's going on...?" She breathed, her body beginning to calm down from her sudden stress over sneaking out last night.

"Go to school...Usagi." Kenji muttered, his blue eyes moist with unshed tears. Refusing to look at her.

"It's Saturday?" She stated, blankly.

"Usagi!" He roared, not wanting to deal with her right now.

Usagi bowed nervously, ducking out of the doorway. As she neared the stairwell she noticed a small white note sitting on the table. Retreating to the dinning room, she snatched the note up in her hands quickly scanning the message. Her blood running cold with dread.

_I am holding your son, if you want him alive by sundown you will meet my man at Narita International Airport by noon tomorrow. He will be waiting out front of the main gates, with your son. You will download all your files of Hino, Takashi on a portable drive and hand them over. If we find out that you have deceived us in anyway, or have not deleted the information on your computer your whole family with pay the consequences. _

Usagi swallowed hard this ransom note spoke volumes about how deep her father had investigated the Bosozuko gangs. He had uncovered something more then just misdemeanours...Poor Shingo...the little kid must be so scared right now.

Setting the note down, she took matters into her own hands she needed to find Thorne. Maybe he could help find her brother before her father had to meet these bikers? Her whole life was spiralling out of her control in a matter of twenty-four hours.

Sneaking back out to the quiet streets of Minato, having no idea were or how to find him. Trusting that fate would help, to set her on the right path towards him. If she wasn't able to track him down by noon, tomorrow she would go to Narita herself. Take her brother back from his kidnappers with her bare hands if she had too. She had know idea what was truly going on, just sick of all the suffering and injustice she had endured all ready.

Mamoru weaved in and out of traffic, as he made his way into the high rises and luxury of the Ginza shopping and entertainment district. The massive neon screens hanging off the towers were alive even in the morning hours. The Dori was clogged with slow moving traffic as always, he hunched low over the handle bars knowing he stood out somewhat in his leather jacket and military pants. But he had to find out what was happening around the local Yakuza, so he rode into the belly of the beast. Heading over to a small gambling parlour that his contact to the Yakuza ran. A few month ago he had been offered a place as a soldier in their ranks. He had yet to take them up on the offer, perhaps this was his way to seek protection for himself. He had little choice now, his whole gang had a price on their heads.

The shop was a run down blemish on the usually pristine atmosphere here in Ginza. Set at the far end of a narrow back street. Sporting a small food market out front, as its guise. While behind the employee curtain at the back was were all the money was made. Mamoru breezed through the dingy beige curtain

into the small gambling room behind. It was a dark, dusty cavity filled with only four card tables and wooden chairs. The older gentlemen engaged in several bets over games a mahjong paid little to no attention to a Bosozuko amid them. Mamoru retreated past the tables to the beaten down wooden door at the back. His connection to the Yakuza in Ginza ran this small illegal gambling establishment, this was his gateway to the beat of the organization.

With a brief rap on the door, he opened it wide, calling into the even darker office.

" Motoki-san...?"

Mamoru managed to just enter the cluttered room, when the door was pushed abruptly closed behind him. He rounded on the shadow beside him, fist's instantly in action to take down the threat.

Barely able to see in the suffocating darkness, he followed the man based solely on his heavy breathing and shuffling feet. Throwing fists to the dark, connecting with the man's face several times. Smiling with satisfaction as his attacker grunted and cursed.

"Alright enough!" Motoki's voice called out in a laughing manner, pulling the cord to a desk lamp on.

The office instantly illuminated in harsh yellow light.

"What the Hell!" Mamoru roared at the smug dusty blonde man, currently lounging in a desk chair dressed in a white suit with deep crimson silk dress shirt and black tie. Shaking his head at the odd feelings that his friend should not be this way...that this wasn't right for Motoki. An echo of another man's image overlapped for a moment as he looked at him. The strange dual reality was slowly becoming stronger disturbing him. Then the feeling faded as his mind accepted that this was the true reality.

"Just a test my friend...wanting to make sure you are as deadly as I knew you to be." Motoki steepled his fingers, nodding sombrely to the goon behind Mamoru.

Mamoru growled at the heavy bruiser dressed in casual clothes and a butcher's apron covered in blood. With scruffy black hair and a thick face with heavy jowls, holding his now broken nose. Brown eyes watering and swelling. He cast him a bitter look before leaving the room in a temper. He was most likely just an employee unable to back out of this set up fight. To scared not to obey a Yakuza Kyodai(Big Brother)

Mamoru watched him leave with little interest, returning his penetrating gaze to Motoki.

"I am glad you made it out the culling alive...Shatei(little brother)." Motoki rose to his feet, motioning for Mamoru to follow him.

Mamoru fell in line beside the older man, moving with a guarded expression. As he lead him out of the shop and into a black limo now parked out front. As Mamoru sat on the plush white leather bench seat beside Motoki. He found two other Yakuza soldiers sitting in full black dress suits in the forward bench seat. They were a dual pair of bulky, brooding minions with bald heads and dark eyes. One of them merely leaned forward and closed the door. Sealing Mamoru in with them, he felt like destiny had just punched him in the gut.

"Killing off my whole gang was a little overkill don't you think?" Mamoru didn't waist time as the car drove off.

"That wasn't us..." Motoki sighed, leaning over the grabbing a glass and a bottle of Saki from the bar fridge set along the other side of the large luxury compartment.

"Nani!" Mamoru cried in alarm.

"Your gang belonged to us. That was a hit from Osaka." Motoki hummed approval as he took a meaningful sip of the amber liquid.

"Things are changing within the Yamabishi...my friend. Our Oyabun(leader) has somehow pissed off the head of the Shumiyoshi-kai. We are about to go to war..." Motoki took another longer drink.

"So this has nothing to do with...fuck Haru!" Mamoru seethed. Haru's little bit of stealing wasn't even on the radar.

"They are trying to destroy our numbers, so they can take over the operations here in Tokyo." Motoki finished with a sad sigh.

Mamoru nodded understanding. He had yet to be properly invited into the Yakuza, merely acting as a thug for them to deal with the street issues. The minor things to keep the peace or keep things on the lowest levels running smoothly. Arsons, severe beatings, kidnappings, were all duties he had provided them, along with his four closest gang members over the last year. He had lost track long ago, if he had ever actually accidentally killed anyone. But he doubted it would bother him much.

"You will have a choice, we need good soldier's to fight for our Oyabun. This year will be a trail on us all, I for one am used to how our current boss works. I really do not want to get used to another one." Motoki sighed, finishing his drink and setting it down on the outer cherry wood arm rest beside his door. Absently watching the traffic drift past his window, "The streets will be set on fire in a weeks time, if you want to live I suggest you take my offer and join us properly, or disappear" Motoki circled his finger in the air, instructing the driver to slow and stop.

Mamoru licked his front teeth, his mind spinning this was a warning to get the hell out of dodge, or join satan's ranks. He gave Motoki a small respectful bow, before leaving the car.

By noon, Usagi had found herself at Crown's Fruits. The hot sun bathing her, making her feel warm and lazy. Lost in her thoughts in a back booth absently sucking on a strawberry shake. She was very worried about her brother, her mind in turmoil while her stomach kept protesting against her for forcing more sugar into it. She ignored the ache, almost numbly finishing the confection off with one last loud slurp.

"Hey...Girl!" Makoto slid into the booth in the other bench. In a pair of jeans, her orange hoody and green ball cap.

Usagi glanced up finding her, and her friend Minako dressed in a dainty white sundress her honey blonde hair hanging loose down her back. As she stared at them her mind became confused as another image of them was super imposed upon them. Images of her dream world, of them in their respective armour. In which she was some fantasy like super hero along with her friends. Blinking she shook her head hard, when her vision cleared they were back to normal in their casual clothes.

Taking it as lack of a good sleep she let the strangeness slide.

"You look like hell?" Mina commented with dry laughter.

"Thanks..." Usagi responded bitterly. "It's been a long night..." She continued sadly. As Mako and Mina leaned in to hear her story she began.

"So now you looking for that Bosozuko!" Mako nearly yelled, so furious with her stupidity to get involved in all this. Frustrated that her father had taken on an assignment that had placed his family in such danger. Just plain fed up with everything, her temper flaring up.

"Usagi you need to go to the police...let them handle all this. Your just a kid." Mina reached over and squeezed her hand in comfort.

"My Poppa already did." Usagi smiled weakly, then caught a familiar cheery bike slowing down at a light just up the street through the booths side window. The same wild dark hair, she would recognize anywhere. Dressed in his worn leather jacket and white military pants, looking a little more wrinkled and now smudged with grease.

She never said a word to her friends, bolting out of the booth and out the door in seconds.

"Thorne!...Thorne!" Usagi screamed, as she raced down the sidewalk. Weaving awkwardly through the throng of pedestrian's as she sought to get to his side before the light changed.

Her heart was beating hard in her throat, the ache in her belly growing in heatedly as the light changed and he roared away as if he had not heard of noticed her at all. Stopping at the corner of the avenues, she balled her hands at her side screaming at him in one last panic riddled cry.

"Thorne!" She wailed, causing a major scene of herself as the crowds stopped to gawk at the now golden blonde teen bawling on the street. He had been her only hope to save her brother...and he was gone. Fate had given her a chance to meet up with him again and she had failed.

Mamoru had heard her pleas, saw her hurt in his rear view mirror as he ignored her. Sought to distance himself from her, to not drag her in more, with the mounting trouble he was in. To steel his heart, and make the cold heartless decision to leave her crying on the street. But the utter breaking despair he saw on her face haunted him. His resolve shattering like weak glass, making it only a block before swearing mightily and turning the bike around. He couldn't leave it like this, couldn't just leave her.

"Odango..." Mamoru answered quietly.

Usagi gasped in surprise, raising her tear stained face to meet his somber eyes and weak smile. With a cry of joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking him off guard, and pulling him slightly off balance as he straddled his bike.

"whoa...there Odango...settle down now." He chuckled, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I need you..." she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Not intending to sound sexy, falling into nervous giggles as Thorne became stiff in her embrace.

Pulling back she smiled sheepishly, taking in his now lustful eyes.

"Gomen...I...my brother's in trouble." She turned serious, killing the playful mood instantly.

"What happened?" Mamoru inquired, placing his own problems aside for the girl he loved.

Usagi retold the story one more time, before climbing onto the back of his bike. They took off going deeper into Juban. They spent the rest of the afternoon together wandering through Juban's large park. Ending up under the shade of a large elm tree,talking, holding hands getting to know each other on a deeper more soul found level. Yet their true names were never spoken, never asked. They were each fine addressing each other by their nicknames, content with the level of intimacy it provided. Their true selves were not linked to their given names but to the love they shared, the actions of their hearts. In the end, Mamoru had fallen asleep in her lap. Unable to stay awake any longer, as the sun sank low on the horizon. Usagi busied herself while he slept, by smoothing out his hair with her fingers. Gazing down upon his serene face with a sense of peace. Tomorrow, he promised to get Shingo back to find out who took him and make them pay. He was her defender...her knight. She felt so secure with him, knew her heart was safe in his company. He wasn't a pure man, but neither was he evil. He was just Thorne.

As the moon rose over the tree tops, the first of the star's making themselves known did Mamoru begin to shift upon her lap. With a pain filled moan, he rose up from the warmth of her thighs casting her a weak smile. Rubbing the kinks out of his neck..."Gomen, I fell asleep on you." He sighed contentedly.

"I don't mind." She answered with a genuine bright smile then ducked her head, boldly placing quick gentle kiss on his lips.

Mamoru chuckled at the chaste kiss, instantly wanting more.

"Well, you need to get home. I promise I will get your brother back, make sure your father stays save tomorrow." His eyes were serious, full of a determination of success she trusted in.

Usagi nodded, as he rose to his feet offering her a hand up. In time they were once more on his bike heading into Minato towards her home.

It was the smoke that over came them first as they turned onto her street. Usage pressed her face into the musty leather of his jacket on his back. Mamoru coughed, as it stung his throat squinting his eyes up the block. His heart thundering against his chest as he took in the raging inferno her house had become. He made a quick decision to turn the bike around but it was to late. He heard her strangled whimper of fear.

"Odango..." He breathed.

"Take me home...Thorne." She commanded, her voice barely wavering. Holding her calm, upon being greeted with this sudden disaster.

He nodded, astounded by the strength he felt in her voice. He passed slowly the police cruiser's, ambulance and fire trucks fighting the blase. There respective lights strobbing through the dark street, the hushed voices of the crowds milling behind the wooden barriers a white noise to compete with the roar in his ears. Parking up the block, quickly taking her hand and guiding her silently towards the chaos outside of her house. The fire licked the sky, consuming her childhood home as if hell itself had taken it's revenge upon her family.

Usagi kept her emotions back, staring at the flames exploding through the living room window. The whole second story burnt away long ago. Gripping his hand tight, as she watched the firemen racing around her yard with hoses sending torrents of water towards the remains of the walls. Her whole life now up in flames...tears forming in her eyes, then she had to bit down hard on her lower lip. As a pair of paramedic's wheeled two stretchers out of her yard, with full, closed body bags on top.

Mamoru turned to her in shock, finding her remaining strong unwilling to give in to her pain. He gripped her hand tighter, drawing her into him with a comforting arm. Usagi clutched onto him for support as she over heard the Paramedic's talking.

(One of the firemen found them on their sweep of the house. Tied up and shot executer's style in the living room. )

Usagi's hands flew to her mouth to contain the cries that wished to escape. Her parents were gone...what had the kidnappers done to Shingo? Oh...Kami is Shingo still alive!

Mamoru took in a cold breath, if he hadn't turned around and picked her up she might have gone home and been murdered as well. He held her tighter, watching morbidly as the two men closed the ambulance doors holding her parents dead bodies.

"Com'on Odango...we need to get out of here." He stated, ushering her away from her old life. Usagi allowed him to guide her away, her mind in a haze of disbelief. They made it about a block, before she struggled out of his arms, dashing into the bushes of a nearby yard. A few moments later, Mamoru heard her retching in misery. Her stomach finally giving up and forcing her to vomit up all she had gorged upon. Mamoru soon moved into the bushes, holding her hair back and rubbing her back seeking to comfort her as she finished. With a humiliated groan, she meekly wiped the last of her spittle on her sleeve moving silently away from him. She moved with out thought, climbing back on his bike. Sitting silent and blind, as he placed his jacket on her small frame and zipped it up. Surrounding her in his comforting scent, as he mounted the bike in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as if he was a life line. He took her away from Minato, the lights of the city streets bathing them as he crossed through Juban then further from her life. Out to the long narrow highways past Tokyo and into the darkness of the wilderness seeking to distance her from all the horrors of the last two days. As the blinding lights of Tokyo faded behind them on the highway, he could hear her soft crying. Feel the moisture from her eyes, dropping upon his bare back as she released her pain. Her anguish, had him falling into that dark place within his mind, narrowing his eyes in fury. They would all pay for hurting his beloved...he would find every person involved...avenge her parents. Her sweet innocent life that was now forever stolen from her. She would never be alone in the world as he had been, he would never leave her, would always be at her side. He would become the family she had lost this night.


	9. Chapter 9

First Chorus

Chapter Nine

The somber lights of a small coastal village rose up along the horizon of the dark highway. A wayward beacon drawing travellers off the main road towards a short respite for fuel and food. He headed off a side road towards the soft glow, the smooth highway giving way to the crunch of gravel. In time they passed down the short main street, of old stores empty and forgotten. The houses were well kept, quaint brick or white sided. With warm light glowing within simple windows. The sprawling countryside hugging the town, in rolling hills and heavy groves of spruce and elm.

The air was clear and pure, not tainted by fumes or odd scents as in the smothering confines of Tokyo. Mamoru turned the bike up a shallow ramp into the warm glow of a family owned gas station, breaking softly beside a worn rusted out pump. Usagi clumsily took her leave off the bike to stretch her legs and distract herself amid the aisles inside the quaint convenience store. Mamoru watched her amble through the store as he gassed up the bike. Picking up a few odd things here and there then placing them back on the shelves with little interest.

Shoving her hands shyly in the pockets of his over large leather jacket, as she crossed into the front area before the windows. His jacket so huge on her shoulders, it made her small petite size look even more so. She looked like a little kid wearing one of her father's coats. Casting him weak pensive smiles as she waited patiently for him to enter the store. As if asking silently if it was ok for her to get something. Mamoru chuckled, he never could tell if she acted so cute on purpose to entice him or if it was just a natural state for her.

He entered the store a few minutes later, tracking her down at the back near the freezer full of soft drinks. She was in deep contemplation over beverages it seemed, when he approached her silently. Brushing a hand across the small of her back, causing her to jump and yelp in fright. To which he then received a playful swat on the shoulder.

"What's up Odango?" He asked with a smirk, wanting her to tell him what she was hedging over.

"I really need to get something..." She sighed, a half smile playing at a corner of her mouth.

"Sure what ever you need." He shrugged, playing it cool.

"Great!" She exclaimed, dashing away only to appear a few moments later with a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Ooooooook." he shook his head in dull amusement, understanding her need to clean her mouth after the repeat performance of her snack food binge in the bushes. He had assumed she had wanted a pop or a bag of chips, she would always keep him guessing.

"Go clean up then, I will pay." He nodded towards the bathroom set just down a side hall at the back of the store. She smiled sheepishly and darted away, he waited till she closed the beaten up wooden door. Then once the sharp click of the lock falling into place greeted his ears, he thundered up to the front of the store his eyes cold. Finding a short mousey looking old man, with barely any hair and thick glasses hanging off a silver chain wrapped around his head. No doubt weak and senile, but smart enough to notice a Bosozuko rushing his counter with clear threat in his eye. The old man, sized him up instantly back away from the till with his hands up. Having gone through this dance many times before with other young men dressed as Mamoru was.

"I am guessing by you just backing off that you understand the drill then?" Mamoru growled, reaching around the counter to pop the drawer on the cash register. Just as the drawer rang announcing that it had released. He heard the soft whisper of the door to the bathroom open up.

"All done, boy I feel so much better. Minty and fresh." Usagi called with fake cheer from the back of the store. Her voice fading back into disinterest as her grief and uncertainty took over once more. Padding softly up the aisle, chewing her bottom lip as she then noticed Mamoru hunched over the counter with the clearly frightened old man cowering into a corner. Mamoru groaned rolling his eyes, then stood back up. He had hoped she would have taken longer in the bathroom, he never wanted her to see him acting like a thug. The sound of her sweet voice jarred him back, he finally noticed the true fear in the eyes of the old man. The fear he created, in his aggressive acts, his very selfish way of thinking...did he truly need money right now. It was just instinct for him to take what ever he could get away with, not knowing when he would get another chance. It was self preservation he told himself, that other people didn't matter...mindless cattle that they were.

"Forget it...I just need the gas." He muttered, suddenly feeling very ashamed of his actions. He wanted to be a better man, and educated man with a future. Continuing down this road of petty thefts, and gangs and maybe joining the ranks of the mob...was that truly his future right now? He turned from the counter, finding her standing nervously behind him. Blinking away tears, trying not to let on that she knew full well what cruel intentions he posed to the innocent old man behind the counter.

"Gomen..." He bowed respectfully to the old man, before charging out of the store. Feeling so very ashamed of himself, the fear and hurt in her eyes culling his selfish arrogance. And for the first time, he found understanding and compassion for a complete stranger. How in the hell did she just do that to him. Make him feel weak and insecure in himself, with just a look. A pleading gaze that spoke to him to find mercy and not be so cold and heartless to others. As he straddled his new stolen bike, he chuckled ruefully as he watched her apologize for him repeatedly to the now nervous and jittery old man. It was a futile effort on her part but she was to sweet and caring not to try. A minute later, she dashed out of the glass front door, scowling at him. The less then threatening look from such a tiny cute face, made him laugh even harder. As she climbed on behind him, his leather jacket puffing up around her waist, collar riding up to near her ears.

"Why did you do that...I think you made the poor guy pee himself." She whined plaintively.

Mamoru kept on laughing. "Old habits die hard, Odango. But I promise, from now on I'm gonna be honourable. We'll build a life together...just you and me." He sighed, patting her hand affectionately as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Usagi sighed, new fantasies filling her mind briefly of living with Thorne...marrying him...then a bright blush replaced it all as her imagining went to far more intimate encounters upon the prospect of having children with him. With a soft giggle, they drove away from the lights of the village back into the cold dark countryside.

Usagi clung to his waist, as he slowed the cherry red bike to a slow meandering stop along the shallow shoulder of a dusty poorly used dirt road. As she meekly raised her head from his warm bare back, she was greeted with such a beautiful and tranquil sight it took her breath away. A lonely stretch of shoreline spread out just beyond the road. The soft fine sand glowing white as snow under the soft light of the heavy full moon, hanging low over the dark mysterious night sea. He had drove out far past the city limits to the sea, were Japan boasted many small beach fronts.

"I figured you just needed to get away and take a deep breath...Odango." His voice was gentle and thoughtful. As he killed the engine and climbed off, turning to helpfully guide her off the leather seat with caring hands.

Usagi never took her eyes off the peaceful seclusion the beach held. The light of the moon bathing the sand was calming her spirit in ways she had never felt before. Mamoru took her quiet reflection in stride, holding her close as he led her through the shallow ditch of tall grass and onto the gentle slopes of the sand. Crossing the vast beach to the shoreline. They wandered down the shore near the water's edge for a long time, watching the tides lap at the sand. Allowing the sea's endless whisper to lull them into a timeless peace, broken only by the cold wind that stuck against them once in a while. Making Usagi hold his jacket closed tight around her chin, the chill in the salty air sending a shivers up her back. Mamoru had held her hand or wrapped an arm around her waist, always letting her know with gentle compassionate touches that he was there. A stall ward companion she could count on for support and comfort. Usagi had paid him no notice as they had crossed the shoreline, passing him a timid smile when they passed into the soft shadows of stone outcroppings. Slowly large rocks began to loom within the shallows of the sea. Multiplying in size, shapes and variety till they seemed to become swallowed by high rock walls. Soon losing themselves within the natural archways of a cove of smooth worn stone, the dark looming walls sealing off the sea and the cold wind. Leaving them in a serene closed off alcove, the starry night twinkling high above the stacking layers of volcanic rock.

"This looks like a good place as any to spend the night." He stated, grasping both of her hands in his.

"Stay here, I am going to go gather us some firewood so...yeah. " He started, catching her once serene look, degrade into anxiety. "Anyway I will be right back...ok." he cast her an nervous smile before taking his leave.

She watched silently, as he passed through the same smooth natural arch they had used to enter this secluded campsite. When she could not longer see him, she slumped to the cool sand instantly missing his comfort of his constant soft touches. Feeling lost and alone in the night, her thoughts circling over the loss of her parents and dreadful worries over her brother's condition...and whereabouts. Finding herself huddling in the warmth of his leather jacket once more, inhaling his scent seeking to sooth herself before shattering once more into anguish.

Then he was back an arm full of dried wood braced against one hip, while dragging a large log with his other hand. Creating a wavy track in the sand behind him as he entered their sanctuary. With a proud smirk he dropped the log and began to assemble his armful of twigs into a bonfire.

She merely watched him completely apathetic towards his endeavours. Understanding he was only trying to take care of her, make their night under the star's warm and safe. She just couldn't make herself care. Her whole mind and body felt numb and tired. Her whole world was gone...

As he stood to leave her side once more to gather more wood, she jumped to her feet.

"Can I come with you?" She asked quietly, her hands braced before her, lost in the extremely long sleeves of his coat. Looking like a lost, scared little girl. She so did not want to be alone...all this hurt was crushing her.

Mamoru's heart wept at the sight of her. His rage towards the world simmering just under the surface of his compassion to what she was going through. Losing her whole family...all that she had known in less then forty eight hours.

"Sure." He grinned, raising an arm inviting her to his side lovingly.

Usagi dashed up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he laid his arm over her shoulder in a protective and caring manner.

In time he had prepared the camp site, encouraging the fire up to a bright roar. It's flames crackling merrily, licking the night sky through the large opening in the rocks. Bathing the two silent lover's in a flickering warmth, as it danced amid the combusting tinder. He leaned lazily against the smooth log he had positioned near the fire, cradling Usagi to his chest between his legs. She rested her back against his chest, snuggling down in his coat blindly staring up at the twinkling stars above. Neither had spoken for a very long time, enshrouded in the somber tone of the night. She was relaxing in the added warmth and comfort of his embrace. While he was content enough just holding her, his soul consumed by her sweet loving pressence. He could ask for nothing more perfect in his life, then just existing with her.

"I don't know if I will miss them..." Usagi whispered, contemplating the stars wondering if her parents were now looking down upon her as ancestral spirits.

"Nani?" Mamoru was taken aback by her ambivalent assessment of her grief.

"Well, my poppa hasn't really been around much for the last few years, to busy with his career. My momma and I haven't been on the best of terms since I was little. I kinda think she stopped ..." Usagi fell silent, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Her concentration on the fire suddenly quite intense. Images of a woman with silver hair done up in buns and tails, wearing a long form fitted silk gown. That hugged her ankles as she moved demurely down a faintly lit corridor. Walking away from her down a white marble hall full of elaborate stone columns. This was a strange vison, that held a clarity of memory for her. Always this woman whom she loved and respected so very much, would always cast her aside, and walk away with sad eyes. Always she would just walk away from her, leaving her with an empty feeling in her heart.

"I doubt she stopped loving you...a mother couldn't...hell I don't think it's in their genetic make up to hate their kids." Mamoru chuckled, placing a comforting kiss on her hot pink cheek.

"How would you know..." She muttered bitterly.

"I guess I wouldn't know..." He clenched his jaw, biting back his irritation at her hurtful rebuttal to his kind words.

"I'm sorry...Gomen." She groaned, feeling his body tense under her cruel words.

"It's ok...really. I understand." He calmed himself, kissing the top of her head forgiving her.

"I can be a real bitch sometimes..." She sighed, crossing her arms tight around her breast seeking to contain her pain.

"You know Shingo was a real pain in the ass, always snooping in my stuff and calling me names. He always got the last piece of dessert because he was younger. We never got along..." She craned her neck to the side, casting him a bitter sweet smile.

"I remember this one time..." She started to laugh sadly, then fell silent reminiscing within her mind the fond memory refusing to give it voice.

He embraced her tighter as the heart breaking sobs returned, taking her away into her grief once more. He merely held her, speaking soft encouragement seeking to sooth her till the new wave of mourning past. In time she became quiet and serene again, staring up at the lonely sky. Finding solace in the glow of the moon, and the strength of his arms.

"What's your real name?" Her voice rose up again after falling silent for so long.

"Why do you suddenly care?" He chuckled.

"I don't...I just want to know." She responded, her voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Mamoru sighed. "Chiba, Mamoru." He stated matter factly.

She merely nodded, mulling over the names significance then laughed softly. Her voice sweet and gentle her small body rocking in his arms with her sudden mirth.

"What..." He raised an eyebrow in interested to her sudden change in mood.

"Your name means one who protects..." She turned in his arms, rising up on her knees. Her small hands pressed intimately to his bare chest. Soft blue eyes staring down upon him with affection and something else. Some hidden agenda reflecting slyly in the warm Cerulean pools.

He gazed up at her waiting to see what her next move would be. Suddenly she blushed a deep rose and turned and slumped back to the sand. Falling back into her melancholy, his name was very familiar.

"I told you mine...what's yours?" He inquired with a smirk wanting to draw her away from her drowning sadness.

"It doesn't matter..." She huffed, clearly upset with herself. She was feeling like such a coward. All she wanted was to engage Thorne in some more passionate love play to forget at least for a little while all the pain she was feeling. But she had blushed at the very thought of being so bold with him.

"It matter's to me. I would like to know the true name of the woman I love." At that he lightly brushed some of her long golden hair off her shoulder. Returning it to the wave of free flowing hair cascading down her back. Revealing a small portion of her pearl white skin, he bent smoothly over her placing a tender sweet kiss just behind her ear. His confession and sudden feel of his lips upon her sent her emotions into overdrive. She spun around on her knees once more, clamping her mouth on top of his drawing him into a deep hungry kiss, full of passion and need.

Then he felt drops of moisture begin to bathe his cheeks, as her tongue darted into his mouth tangling briefly with his. She tasted so wonderful, her boldness kindling a fire of lust within him. That was soon dampened by her tears. His moans of pleasure soon replaced with that of seeking release from her gripping hands upon his shoulders and her intense grief fuelled passion upon him.

He lightly pushed at her small shoulder's with his large callused hands, gently drawing her away.

"What...why..." She breathed. Her face crumbling further into despair at his refusal.

He smiled coyly. "Your name..." He asked with a dry chuckle, changing the hurt he saw to shy uncertainty.

"Oh..." Her grief fell away briefly as she smiled sheepishly. "Tsukino, Usagi." She shrugged.

Mamoru couldn't help it, the name suited her far to well in both her usual hair style and personality. She literally was as cute as a bunny. He began to roar with laughter. The loud, boisterous sound breaking the calm of the night.

When he came to his senses once more he found her glaring down at him, hurt clearly in her eyes once again, her arms crossed over her chest in irritation.

Wiping away a few stray tears of mirth, he regarded her more seriously. "Ok...what's your real name then."

"That IS my real name!" She stood up, stomping her foot in frustration. Why was he making fun of her? Why was he being so mean?

"Your real name is Bunny of the Moon?" He asked incredulously, a smirk pulling at the corner's of his lips.

"Yes!" She rolled her eyes impatiently, then promptly stomped over to the other side of the fire not wanting to have anything further to do with him. Slumping once more to the sand, bending over her knees, circling her arms on top, chin resting upon her arms pouting childishly. The sharp light of the fire casting her mournful face in softening contrasts.

Mamoru fell silent, watching her retreat from him his eyes pensive. With a groan of agitation, at himself he crawled around the roaring firelight. He cast her sad puppy eyes, as he drew near. Seeking forgiveness in a cute, sheepish way. Giving her a taste of her own medicine. She giggled at his silly antics, unable to stay mad at him.

Feeling that he had mended things, he wrapped her up in his arms again, pulling her to his side as he sat down. She rested her head against his shoulder, her finger's tracing over his taunt well muscled chest in a shy uncertain attempt towards seduction.

Mamoru loved her soft tentative touches, releasing a long breath before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Then he flopped himself down on the sand, sprawling out with his arms crossed under his head. His mind mulling over the information of her name...which really didn't sound right to him. It seemed as fragile as his nickname for her. As the blanket of somber starlight overwhelmed his vision.

Usagi cast him odd looks over her shoulder for a few minutes before following him down to the sand. Lying close enough to him to still feel the subtle warmth of his body. Positioning herself on her side, propping her head up with a palm while braced on a bent elbow. Strange remembrances falling into place, "Your favourite food is Chocolate." She stated with a dreamy smile.

Mamoru nodded, keeping his gaze locked to the eternity of stars above them.

"You love Ice cream." He answered.

She nodded, her soft blue eyes searching his vacant stare. "But I hate..."

"Carrots!" He laughed, casting her a sweet smile. His own blue eyes dancing at the remembrance. This game was filling him with strange feelings of otherworldly connections to her.

She grinned back approvingly. "How do we know these things about each other...If we don't really know each other?" Her face falling into contemplation.

"I don't know Odango..." He breathed, face twisting into confusion.

Usagi's face screwed up in discomfort. "I don't think that's right..." She responded.

He turned to face her, propping himself up on his elbow, his expression reflective.

"Your right..." He sighed, his free hand reaching out and lightly brushing through some stray strands of golden hair that had fallen over her shoulder again. Admiring how soft her hair was, how easily it passed through his fingers like silk.

The lull in the teasing was causing her to sink once more into her depression. Forced to focus on the aches in her body and the roaring storm of regret, confusion and worry that raged in the back of her mind. With a moan she lunged out, grasping his shoulder and pushing him down to the sand. Mamoru was surprised by his gentle girl's sudden assertiveness.

"Usako!" he blurted out completely unthinking.

Usagi grinned wide, as she leaned over his chest. "That sound's right." she purred, leaning over him and initiating a deep kiss that soon expanded to her trailing smaller kisses downwards to his neck.

"I want you to make me stop thinking...just for a little while." She breathed into his ear, her voice quaking as tears of sadness threatened again.

"I...look. I don't want to take advantage of you...your head's pretty screwed up tonight." Mamoru, cared to much about her not to at least try and get her to see reason. That she wasn't thinking straight, and might regret this rash decision.

"Aie ya!" She cried out in frustration, giving his neck a good nip before rising up.

"ow..." Mamoru muttered rubbing the now forming mark, while giving her a confused yet hurt expression.

"I just want to feel good...for a little while. The last few days... I just want you too...make me stop thinking." She started then growled and turned away from him, eyes filled with tears of frustration. Swiftly retreating, by climbing off him and sitting back on her butt. Legs curled up at her side, tracing a finger in the sand in front of her sniffling and sighing with disappointment.

"What if we go to far...I don't think I could stop myself. I crave you so much...Usako." Mamoru groaned, griping her chin in his finger's and raising her face to meet his. His eyes dark , intense, filled with a lust that gave her the most delicious shivers deep down in her soul.

"I wouldn't mind that..." She responded in a hushed voice filled with wonder. Her body trembling in response to the intense passion he was giving off in his intent stare. Even though she could feel the intense heat of the fire caressing the side of her face, and most of her body.

Usagi willed him to kiss her, with everything she had...her heart and soul pleading to the very spirits that he would take her as his. Make all the pain and uncertainty go away, she wanted to feel the haze of pleasure he had given her last night. Wanted the whole world to melt away and be only them and their love.

Mamoru growled possessively in response to her quiet approval, his hand reached behind her head. Cupping the base of her head as he drew her forward aggressively to met his waiting lips. She moaned in approval as his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting, exploring. She twisted her own tongue to play with his, her hands cupping his cheeks to make the kiss linger. Grasped her small waist in his hands, he fell back to the sand. Drawing her slender frame on top of him, her long coltish legs entwined between his.

His caress was tender, finger's slipping down her flanks as she braced herself on his chest. Her breasts pressed tight against him as the kiss deepened in desire. Then she cried out in sudden arousal, as his placed a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth to just below her chin, drawing the soft yielding skin into his mouth. He suckled upon her for just a moment, enough to distract her as his hands gripped her bum, pushing her down giving her womanhood a playful grind against his hard shaft.

Giggling at his bold seduction, then she upped the anti, swinging her legs out to straddle him. Rising herself away from his sensual lips. Mamoru was shocked, his hands holding onto her hips as she smirked down at him. She was just following her instinct's, not realizing yet she had learned this dance already from him in another life. Slow vision's of previous love surfacing in her mind, as if a thick blanket had hidden them from her.

"Your...sly Mamo-chan..." She breathed, then ground herself in small circles upon him. His endearment falling from her lips unconsciously.

"Oh...Kami...you are a Temptress now...Usako." He groaned in rising desire, his lust boiling over his reason. He growled, eye's sparkling with mischief as he suddenly shifted his weight. Rolling her off him with a yelp of surprise. She was beneath him, panting with need and desire of her own. Her eyes shining in a haze of euphoria. This is what she wanted, what she needed. A reprieve from her mental torture.

He was upon her again, nipping at her neck then repenting with soft kisses and long sensual mouthing with his tongue. Drawing her lust onward, as her hands clenched and released against his shoulder blades. Her voice rising in plaintive moans, and cries for more. He trailed his mouth down her neck, pulling off her white shirt in one quick movement,then her bra followed soon after. The sand a gentle yielding cushion beneath her, molding to her slight movements. Embracing her as lovingly with it's warmth as another lover might.

His expertise at divesting her of her clothes both alarming and arousing for her. Mamoru was lost to her once again, his mouth paying homage to the pert stiff nipples. As her finger's played in his hair, soft moans of bliss teasing him onward. Doing this to her, loving her with all his soul felt so right so familiar. Vision of a simple bedroom filled with bamboo panel's and rice paper dividers filled his mind, a soft sleeping mat of red beneath his knees. A golden goddess kissing his chest, her tongue meekly playing with his nipples...innocent blue eyes seeking his for approval from time to time.

"Mamo-chan...please!" Usagi wailed out pleadingly, as he pulled himself off her breast seeking her lips once more. He pressed his lips upon her softly at first then fell upon them hungrily, his hand brushing down her flat stomach, sneaking under the waist band of her jeans.

"Yes..." She hissed, arching her hips to give him better access, his fingers sliding ever downward. As her trembling hand fumbled with untieing the white sash from around his abs.

"Usa...Oh, Kami..." He breathed, as her sweet mouth found it's way to the tender spot behind his ear, her hot breath sending a rippling shiver down his back. She drew his earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it briefly before he gained control of the seductions once more. His finger delving in short bursts within her core, causing her to cry out in pleasure her face falling away from his neck.

Mamoru's grin widened with pride, as she began to moan and writhe under his skillful hand.

"More...Faster...Harder" she breathed, her eyes glazing over in desire, an unstated need burning within her small body. Her arms flopping over her head to bask in his talented dancing finger's.

Mamoru complied, pushing more then one finger within her. Thrusting inside then retreating away, only to push deeper the next time. Setting a rapid pace, as he aroused her more. Listening attentively to her cute little sounds of approval and encouragement. Admiring her arching back, her perfect breasts bouncing in the moonlight. As her small demure body arched and twisted in ecstasy. He changed his pace, slowing down slightly as his thumb found her tiny pearl pressing down hard. Lowering his mouth and suckling upon her nipple fiercely all at the same time overwhelming her instantly. Making her scream into her first climax. Her piercing cry echoing into the night. Slender back rising from the sand, nearly smothering him with her breasts as he nipped and licked at the crevasse the while the bonfire had kept the chill of the night at bay, an erratic dancing glow that forever bathed the two lovers.

Chuckling with pride, he pulled his hand back from fondling her mound. Only to have her hands dart out and pull at the waist of his white pants.

"Usako...!" He cried out in alarm...his timid little angel was turning into a bold lover who was not shy about asking for more foreplay.

"It's my turn..." She purred, tugging on his pants.

"Oh...Kami..." He breathed, a wide pleasure filled grin on his face as he gave in falling on his back. Completely complacent to allowing her to return the favour.

In time after one erotic tussle then another, they were both once more nude under the fond gaze of the moon. His hands had moved over every inch of her body, enticing with their tenderness or exploding the passion within her with wild unforgiving pinches or nips of his teeth. She had lost count of how many times he had made her climax, now her body was slick with sweat as was his. Shivering and shuddering with a final need yet to be calmed. He had given her everything she had wanted, being both tender and merciless never allowing her to come down from the heights of ecstasy.

She was on top this time, having won the last seduction with a well timed nip to his stiffened nipple. Making him cry out and roll onto his back. As they had been on their sides caressing each others sides and backs while kissing deeply. Now her small hand slipped between her legs, grasping his manhood tenderly. Stroking him in long, slow movements. He closed his eyes craving more, yet holding his restraint.

"I love you..." she breathed, her breath warming his lips. Her lips barely brushing over his, enticing him to bend forward and claim them. All this love making had made her mind begin to clear from the magic cast upon her. All the sealed memories of her time with him on earth rising to the surface, clearing the spell away.

"I'm yours...always yours." He was lost to the haze of pleasure barely registering his voice. Then he felt her surrounding him, pulling on him as she thrust herself down upon him. His mind exploded with fragments of his true self, his forgotten past. A cavern of ice surrounded the stubborn willful boy he once was, screaming and racing on the slippery ice beneath his leather boots. His best friend...to be his one true lover one day falling into darkness, as the ice beneath her white slippers cracked and gave way. Crystal blue eyes wide in terror, hands reaching over her head in vain. Her white cloud of skirts a fading beacon, followed by her golden tails trailing away out of sight into the pit. Her frantic screams echoing through the cavern, as he blindly dived into the hole after her.

"Serenity!" He bellowed in panic, his young voice cracking. His hope to save her, hinging only on his childhood optimism. White silk dress shirt cracking against his chest, from the plummet. Brown pants sticking to his legs, suddenly damp by the frozen mists enshrouding the endless darkness.

"Endymion..." Usagi had been overcome by the shared memory, crying out to him as she had back then. Though this time her voice was laced with desire, as she rode him hard and steady. Her knees digging into the sand, the muscles of her legs staining. Hands braced upon his taunt chest, golden hair flying back and forth tickling his hot flesh.

Mamoru grasped her hips tightly, leaving small bruises upon the soft flesh. Complementing her rhythm with rapid upward thrusts of his own. Then with a growl of complete abandon, he rolled her onto her back never breaking his contact with her womanhood. Pushing her legs up tight against her breasts, arching her hips up into the air.

"Oh...oh...please..." She cried out pleadingly in gasping breaths, the sudden stop of movement making her body ache terribly. Her fingers digging into the sand at her sides, as he dominated her from a kneeling position. With a piston style assault against her core, his hands holding her steady by grasping her near the top of her butt. Going deeper then ever into her, bringing on stronger sensations that were soon drowning them both.

As he opened his eyes, he found her blushing face glowing with delight. The building pleasure between them coming to a climax, as she shuddered and convulsed below him screaming out in release. Mamoru cried out with her, his voice vibrating in waves of stated desire. Releasing himself within her willing body. As his body relaxed from his climax, her trembling legs parting more allowing him to slump over her hot slick body. She cradled his head to the crook of her neck, her fingers playing lovingly through his hair. As the fever of their coupling began to fade, the clarity it provided dissipating. The spell grabbing hold of their conscious minds, solidifying this reality once more.

Mamoru slid a hand from were it had rested against her waist, upon his crumpling on top of her. Lightly trailing his fingers up her flank to her hand that was playing in his hair. Entwining his fingers with hers, their hands slipped together back to the sand. Each gasping for breath, seeking to calm their hearts, minds falling into a haze of bliss.

"I love you...Serenity. Aishiteru..." Mamoru whispered, his lips pressing against the salty skin just below her ear. Taking a deep breath of her, allowing her sweet scent to fill him...complete him.

"Mamo-chan...Forever yours..." She moaned, as his kisses became more passionate more hungry upon her slender neck.

Her mind not yet fully enshrouded in the spell, she still comprehended her true self as the Princess Serenity. The sound of her name spoken so alluringly, had her craving once more for his touch, his kisses.

"Love me...Endymion. Please...love me.. again." She spoke in a hushed, strangled voice the crushing weight of this realities horror's over coming her once more.

He raised himself from her now trembling frame, brushing his finger's down the side of her face oh so tenderly. The fires of lust humbled in his eyes, by the purity of her wish. Captivated by the sweet sight she made, her golden hair now completely free from the loose braid, cascading over the sand behind them. Face glowing from the aftermath of their love, innocent blue eyes shining. Looking so very vulnerable and fragile beneath him.

With a small nod, he cupped her cheek with a loving hand kissing her deeply, as he sank himself within her once more. She moaned against his mouth, rocking gently beneath him as he hardened even more. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders, holding tight. Her body surging with a need to have every part of him touching her.

As he felt himself stiffen fully, he pulled out casting her hurt pout a confidant smile. This time he did not want to dominate her, this time the passion would be sweet and loving. He slipped behind her, as she followed his movement with a confused frown.

Then his arms slipped around her upper arms, pinning them against her sides. He held her tight against his chest, his large hands cupping each aroused breast as he crossed his arms over her chest. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he rested his chin against her shoulder.

"Mamo...ohhhhh." She started, ending in a blissful moan as she felt him enter her body from behind. She spooned against him, as he thrust himself inside her again and again. Rocking herself in time with his gentle rhythm. Closing her eyes in pleasure, this was the most comforting and serene lovemaking. He never fondled her breasts, never nipped at her neck, or even kissed her. His hands merely warming her breasts, as he took her in this most romantic and sweet way. His breath a hot whisper against her ear and neck, as she hummed and whimpered with the slowly rising pleasure vibrated through her small body. Feeling so very secure and so very, very loved. Her demure body surrounded by the unending warmth of his tender embrace.

She was soon able to bend her arms just enough to grip his wrists draped over her breasts. The tides of release rising between them like the lapping ocean upon the shore. The threads of this spell, fraying and snapping away from the now frail fabric of this reality. This final act of pure love, breaking the weak and failing spell. As she keened out on the threshold of ecstasy, her head falling back against his powerful shoulder. Mamoru's own voice accenting her call with a deeper one of his own. This reality fell away, with the shattering of crystal.

Instantly they were surrounded by the sick warmth of the glowing vat of life energy. Dizzy and disorientated. Moon stared in shock at Mamoru, he returned her alarm look, then started to kick for the surface. She watched his dark blue armour and dark cape fade upward for a moment then followed behind, her lungs burning for air.

Breaking the surface of the eerie glowing sludge, Moon attempted to fight towards the stone rim her strength waining the longer she remained in it's magical embrace. Mamoru had already reached the edge hauling himself out with a bellow of fortification. Turning on his armoured knees, he stretched his arm, leaning out and grasped her reaching white gloved hand, with his dark leather gauntlet, pulling her the rest of the way to safety. Heaving her up out of the thick creepy substance, their legs giving out, they collapsed in a wet slimy heap on the cold stones of the platform.

Staring up at the mist covered sky of the Dark Realms, eyes heavy lidded and exhausted. Taking in the thick and foreboding clouds with the lonely dead moon hanging over them. Their minds dulled and throbbing from the residual effects of the spell. Their minds reeling over the lingering memories of their oh so real lives within the spell.

Moon was the first to recover enough to roll over onto all fours, she raised her head up. Hair slick and caked with slime, skin feeling clammy and disgusting. As if she had just be dunked a vat of lard.

"Urgh..." she groaned in discomfort lifting her slick hands from the stones in distain.

"I want the license number of the truck that just hit me." Mamoru moaned bitterly beside her. She cast him a mild smile of amusement, lumbering drunkenly to her feet. Legs trembling barely able hold herself upright. Mamoru lunged to her aid, lurching to his own feet. Wrapping a steading arm around her waist as she thankfully leaned against him.

High above on the tops of the dimming pillars, the nude woman with long silver hair faded away with a small smile of pride a gleamer of hope shining in her silver eyes. The seven small shadow's loyal to Mamoru leaped from their perches. Landing with a cute bounce upon their massive feet, knobby knees bending to cushion the impact.

Taken aback by their sudden appearance, Mamoru released his sword with a ring of steel. Giving the diminutive creatures with the massive toothy grin's odd uncertain looks.

Moon merely giggled, beginning to find them sorta sweet almost cute in a creepy sorta way.

Then raspy breathless sobs broke the silence of the night. Moon turned to the stone alter further down the platform, her wary gaze falling into compassionate sympathy. The old man knelt over the now vibrant young body of a sweet faced woman with long dark hair. A thin white sheet hung off her limp form, placed to protect her modesty by the old man before her near resurrection. His weak, thin, aged arms wrapped in defeat around her shoulder's as he held her to his chest in anguish. She stared blankly, her navy blue eyes dull. Lacking the light of true life. The old man's head was bowed, wisp like white hair flying wild in the cold breeze of the night. His long beard curling down his frail frame, shrouded in a plain white robe.

"You lied to me..." He hissed with bitter disappointment, towards the absent god he had pledged his soul to.

The woman's mouth moved just slightly, lacking in will to speak more then the barest of whispers.

Mamoru stood with apathy towards the old man, lowering his sword waiting to see how the wizard would deal with his sorrow.

Moon watch silently beside him, eyes misting with emotion, her hands clasped to her breast feeling horrible for the old man.

"He loved her...She was everything to him." She breathed, speaking in hushed respectful tones.

"He killed so many people, just to have enough life energy to animate her body, to revitalize it from death." Moon kept on, painfully.

"It was my fault...Yuki. Please forgive me...my love." The old man sobbed into her shoulder as she kept muttering her request.

"He had tried to rip her soul from heaven to force it back within the confines of her body." Moon sought to explain. Swallowing back sobs of her own. "But human's do not have the power to bring back the dead, to put the soul back in place...to make someone want to live again after experience the joy of Heaven."

Moon bowed her head, the tears she had been holding back falling freely. Clenching her small hands into fists at her hips.

As the animated corpse's words finally had enough power to take to the wind. "Please...kill me. " She called upon the mercy of the universe over and over. A mantra of pure sadness...

"Yes...my love. We will go together this time." The old man's voice rose in pain and fury.

_Source of flame,power of the crimson might, gather in my hand and become an inferno. FIRE SOUL!_

He raised his hand above his head as a ball of fire came to life, roaring and spitting till it engulfed him and the alter in a orange blinding glow. The eternal ball of fire crackled around them, burning both the old man and the woman to ashes before fading back into the elemental fabric of the universe.

Mamoru stood stunned at the power the sorcerer held.

"Could Mars do that?" He whispered in awe, and dread.

Moon giggled at his sudden worry. "With out a doubt." She nodded with a bright smile, as Mamoru shuttered in fear.

Mars was hard enough to deal with, knowing she could literally vaporize him if ever pissed off enough terrorfied him.

In a moment they both sobered from the weak banter, finding themselves alone on the platform. Glancing behind to the pit, the two other sorcerer's were lost to the glowing vat of goo, only their crystal coffin's remained.

Moon groaned in both revulsion and disappointment in herself for not being able to protect them, even if they were two vile little men.

"You two need to get back to earth..." A kind voice echoed out to them from the trees just beyond the platform.

Moon and Mamoru turned, to greet the plain unassuming middle aged woman from the inn. She mounted the steps of the platform, passing through the now dead pillars of stone. As the vat of goo began to solidify behind them, turning dull and dark as stone.

Dressed as always in a simple box dress of beige with a white apron tied around her ample hips, her reddish brown hair pulled away from her gentle face in a near fly away mess of a single bun. Grey hairs slipping down her face over her nose. Her kind hazel eyes filled with a hidden sorrow, as she gazed upon the two young ones. Carrying herself with a dignity and grace that didn't quite fit such a simple peasant persona. Hands clasped patiently before her, as she approached them.

"Who are you?" Moon inquired stepping forward, her move towards the woman stalled by Mamoru's grasping hand on her wrist.

He didn't trust this woman now...something was up. She wasn't whom she said she was, she was hiding something and a spell of forgetfulness was cast upon her.

"That is of no consequence...my dear." She sighed, casting them a mild smile of disappointment.

"It matters!" Mamoru ragged out in frustration.

"The Keeper is on his way to claim your souls, I will give you a way home. It will be up to you to take my aid or face him." She raised a eyebrow questionably, then cast a hand in the air in a wide arc. As if merely wiping away a smudge upon the air itself. A few metres off a swirling vortex ripped through the fabric of this dimension, they could see the winding dirt path that would lead them up the hill to their home. The house itself sat in the distance, a dark lifeless husk with out it's occupants.

Mamoru made no movements, holding her hand more tightly.

"Were we...near the end of that spell. I felt the same dream energy similar to my own only far, far more powerful. " He questioned the old woman. Who merely smiled weakly at him.

"Lord Shen offered his soul upon death for a fragment of the Keeper power. We were trapped within the Keeper's Thrall." Moon answered, her voice weak and haunted. It felt so real, it still did, a part of her mind still believed she had a dead mother and father and a little brother in need of rescue. Her whole body shuttered with strange, eerie anxieties as she thought about it.

"It was the insurmountable strength of your love that broke the seal of the thrall spell. If it had been the Keeper who cast it and not a weak human you might not have had a chance in breaking free." The old woman responded her face stone, tone dire needing them to take heed of her warning.

Mamoru focused sternly on Moon, she a lot more explaining to do. But they could discuss this all more later when they were safe. He gave the old woman a small nod prepared to head to the portal when she stepped up to him. Cupping an affectionate hand on his cheek in a very motherly fashion as she had so many times before back at the inn. Caring for him, silently loving him in a kind, sweet way.

"Be safe my son..." She whispered, her eyes tearing instantly as she searched his face. As if trying to memorize his face.

Mamoru's heart warmed towards her, his distrust fading away with the genuine kindness her eyes held.

He couldn't speak, his throat suddenly raw with emotion. This woman had a connection to him somehow, yet he just couldn't remember.

"What about the Bull of Heaven...can you send him home too?" Moon inquired hope shining in her eyes.

"He is already dead, my dear. Just a puppet. Since his master is now dead, his body should be lying on the grass nearby." The woman answered sadly, then her eyes flew wide.

"Go! NOW!...HURRRY!" She screamed turning to face the new threat.

Mamoru and Moon glanced over their shoulder's as they made a panic riddled dash towards the glowing portal. Hearts beating a crescendo in their ears, as the world exploded behind them. The tree's behind them were tearing from the earth in a thunder of raw power and fury, cast into the air as if a child was merely having a tantrum and throwing it's toys about.

As they passed through the mirrored vortex, it snapped shut behind them sealing them away from the dark realms, and the Keeper's ability to track them.

The old woman faced the destruction with an unearthly calm, the seven shadows now standing strong beside her seeking to defend her. One shadow stood holding a small glowing white box, it hummed with infinite power more ancient then the realms themselves.

"No...I do not want your aid. You swore to me that you would protect him. He is your true sovereign now go to him! Keep him and the Box of Light save! " She hissed at them, her eyes flaring with rage at their stupidity at taking on a god so powerful at the Keeper.

The seven dark creatures merely nodded then faded into the fabric of the night leaving her side.

The thundering destruction fell silent as quickly as it had come to life. A small boy of barely six paraded into the dark moonlight of the platform between a set of stone pillars. A smug self satisfied grin on his impish face. He had long black hair that hung low over his shoulder's, thick and wild with deep dark blue eyes that could bore into ones own soul. Wearing a pair of tan breeches that barely covered his knees, and a white short sleeve shirt with a navy vest accenting the shirt. Tan leather boots were modestly tied to his small feet.

"Tut, tut...sister." The little boy waggled a mocking finger towards her. "It is not like you to meddle in the affairs of mortals." he ginned smugly.

She narrowed her eyes in disgust, staring down at his new sweet, innocent looking body. So arrogant and cruel he would choose a child's unassuming form to exact his plots.

"Always the puppet master...little brother. Whom might you be impersonating now?" She smirked with distain.

"Oh, some little royal bratling whose corpse is cooling right now face down in some back water sewer of this town." He waved her question off completely uncaring. Scanning the empty platform searching for something. "My human puppets flesh seems to rot a little to quickly for my taste...I find demon's or even the more robust bodies of lower Gods can withstand my immense power a lot longer." He sighed in mocking frustration truly uncaring either way. He would kill as needed to maintain his bond to the upper realms, so very tired of the Abyss and it' mundane gardens of tortured souls. Even his new treasure, Elysian held far little interest for him now.

The woman was utterly disgusted, crossing her arms over her chest she regarded him calmly. "What do you want."

"Something that belongs to me..." He shrugged, casting his sweet gaze towards the far end of the platform were nothing but a blackened smudge was left of his loyal servant and his love.

He kept a wary eye upon her as he crossed past her to investigate the charred remains.

"A pity...really. He was a smart one, unlocked many of my secrets. But it is the box he had retrieved that I am interested in. " He licked his lips, his nerves on edge now that couldn't find the little trinket so easily.

"He would have needed to use it, to store the energy for his corpse...now it should have been around the alter." He mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully with a tiny finger.

"Perhaps it was vaporized with his fire spell?" She shrugged lamely.

He cast her a piercing look, that spoke that he knew damn well she was playing stupid.

"Very well, dear sister. I see you are a player now in this little game of chess. Fine. Be obtuse. But be warned I will find both of my boxes and the realms shall feel my wrath. If you get in my way again, I shall deal with you far less kindly then our meeting now. " He promised, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"You shall bring no harm to me or any of your other siblings, brother. It is forbidden for the elder Gods and Goddess to quarrel." She smirked then with a snap of her finger's disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Leaving the Keeper to seethe and fester in his own bitterness and rage.

The night on earth was warm, the breeze filled with the sweet greasy smell of the city. Oh how he had missed it! The moon was a simple crescent, barely giving off any light but far more then what the Dead Moon could put out. Only one star near the moon could be seen around the blinding red haze all the city lights put forth onto the horizon. Trudging, his energy near spent, his Guardian form faded. Leaving him once more in his dark pants and white cotton shirt from the inn. He crested the hill with a small cry of relief, turning to his side finding Usagi at his side in her simple white sundress. Blue eyes shining with relief as well.

Mamoru gazed up at the house with deep admiration as it rose up on the hill. Usagi walked near exhaustion beside him, a light smile appearing on her own face as she basked in the small houses silent, yet warm pressence. Home...finally after so many long days.

It's outer rice paper and bamboo panelled walls greeting them with fond memories. The outside light glowing softly a gentle reminder of finally coming home...their true home now as a bonded pair.

He stopped for a moment pulling the outer divider aside, finding the inside of the house dimly lit. Warm shadows from the moon's soft light passing through the rice paper dividers the only source of light. A thought struck him as he gazed so very thankfully upon their home, turning to her with a warm adoring smile.

"Nani..." She was taken aback by his sudden wide smile, and shining eyes full of an intention she couldn't fathom. Both so very tired in every way, she couldn't guess why he was looking at her so invigorated by something.

"I've screwed up to much already...I am going to get this part right." He stated, reaching around her and picking her up bridal style.

She yelped in fright, clutching his shoulders for support.  
"What are you doing?" She cried in surprise.

"This is a ritual we do on Earth...Your my wife now. I am going to carry you across the threshold. It's a new start to our life together." He remarked sweetly, yet stubbornly.

Usagi giggled as she clung to him, a wide happy grin on his face. They were both absolutely exhausted but still this meant so much to him. She draped her arms loosely around his neck, tucking her head to his shoulder for a moment.

"I love you..." she whispered, her voice carrying a power deeper and stronger then ever before.

Then he turned and strode forward purposefully towards the open entryway to their home. His legs shaking slightly, muscles straining to carry her barely there weight. The Keeper 's thrall taken almost everything from him. As he moved forward his body weaved slightly, promptly striking her head against the door frame.

"Owwww." Usagi moaned, rubbing the top of her head with a mocking pout on her lips.

Mamoru cringed in regret then muttered,"Gomen..." feeling foolish about the less then perfect entrance to the house. Then suddenly he tripped forward over a small dark lump curled up right in the middle of his path.

Usagi let out a startled scream as she was sent flying across the room. Landing hard on her bum in the entryway to the hall, bruising her butt miserably. Staring in astonishment at seven little dark, and odd creatures sleeping around their faintly lit living room. Huge bulbous heads hanging limp over small chests, drooling saliva from gapping mouths of sharp teeth. Humming and growling in their sleep oblivious to the arrival of the two people they were sworn to protect. Slumped over the couch arms, on the coffee table...under the coffee table. Even curled up under the pink sheet full of bunnies draped over the back of the couch. Some in the corner's of the quaint living room, one even was asleep behind the black caddy that held their modest T.V. His mouth clamped tight over the Television's power cord... sucking on it like a baby with a soother. The cord seemed to be crackling and smoking, it's powerful teeth shredding the thick plastic coating. Sending odd flashes to strobe through the room.

"Here we go again!" Mamoru groaned in defeat, pressing his face into his palms as he lay sprawled on the floor of his living room. His new little house guest that had tripped him sleeping peacefully behind him in a creepy, yet cute curled up ball.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Immediately problems arose, with seven little inquisitive demons in their small home. Surrounded and overwhelmed by the many wonders of the mortal realms modern age. Usagi had attempted in vain to keep them under control that morning, wanting to let her beloved sleep peacefully a little later then usual.

The morning had started blissfully in the quiet routine she was so comforted by. The bright morning sun beat against the rice paper walls of their bedroom, casting a warm glow upon the two lovers happily asleep in each other's arms. Usagi was the first to rouse from an exhausted, dreamless sleep. Her eyes blinking in the rays splintering over their sleeping mat. Rising on an elbow, finding Mamoru face down in his pillow an arm draped loosely over her stomach. She admired him fondly for a moment before silently slipping away from his grasp. Tossing the dark navy sheet aside, as she rolled away dressed in her white cotton nighty with the little silk bow accenting the round lace neckline. It was a simple garment that made her look sweet and childlike. Slinking into her feline morning stretches, arms reaching over her head, cute bum arching upward, getting all the kinks out. Almost purring with the pleasure of being home.

Then rising to her feet, she slipped out of the room to prepare her mates coffee and breakfast. That was the point all peace and calm evaporated in the Chiba household...

"NO...! Stop EATING the remote!" Usagi ran into the living room, cringing as she watched the black box roll around inside the pint sized demon's massive maw of teeth like he was attempting to eat a jaw breaker. With a groan, she held his mouth open as if he was some kind of lion, pulling out the remote from on top of his huge pink tongue.

"Ewww..." Whining in disgust at the now slimy half chewed remote in her hands, heading back through the open divider into the kitchen.

Usagi had been going back and forth from the living room to the kitchen trying to keep the demon's under control. They were like a bunch of small kids, fighting and wrestling, playing with everything and anything they could touch. She had found good names for all of them, during her short time tending to them in the early morning. There was Growly, who always seemed to make odd sounds either from his mouth or below, she didn't truly want to know were the other sounds might be coming from. Then there was Blacky, who seemed much darker in colour then the rest. A shy aloof little shadow who was always at the fringe of the rest of them. Twitchy, who was jumpy and a bit nervous always twiddling his fingers in his lap. Then there were the twins, Havoc and Malice. Inseparable, one always causing trouble with his curiosity while his twin was overly zealous about keeping him in line, usually beating the crap out him. In which Usagi would break it up, reprimand Malice whilst comforting Havoc.

The T.V was destroyed, thanks to the little demon she had called Bitey since he chewed on absolutely everything. She had taken the remote out of his mouth just a few minutes ago. Setting the slippery, drool covered black chunk of plastic, the bottom left corner twisted with dents and holes chewed out of it. Out of reach on the kitchen island. Just as she managed to finish putting the coffee grounds into the machines filter she caught sight of him draped over the arm of the couch on his stomach chewing on the corner of the arm. His huge disproportionate mouth full of huge teeth, chewing and gnawing happily upon the weak white cotton polyester. The faint sounds of tearing and ripping echoing into the kitchen.

Running franticly back into the living room, her long blonde hair once only slightly messed from sleep was now standing up in a state of static disarray. The little creatures were running her ragged!

She deftly picked the black huge headed demon off the couch, by lifting him off under his slender underarms and setting him on the floor. The couch's arm now had a good tear in the fabric,yellowish foam now puffing out raggedly. Then she crouched before him, a stern motherly frown upon her face. Bitey stood before her, head cocked to the side in confusion as she shook her finger at him. His pudgy finger's absently playing with the tanned leather band of his loin cloth.

"We eat food...not furniture. " Usagi began, before a sharp crash exploded from the kitchen. The splinter sound of glass breaking upon the floor followed by a thud of heavy plastic.

"Aie ya!" Usagi cried in frustration, dashing away in a panic. Leaving Bitey casting hungry uncertain looks at the couch once more.

Last was poor Misery...if some grande catastrophe was going to happen it would happen to this bad luck shadow. The coffee pot was shattered all over the floor, the plastic casing lying on it's side near the oven. Another creature sat pathetically on it's tiny round bottom, the hard plastic filter full of coffee grounds sitting upon it's large dark head. Huge mouth full of teeth grinning in a odd way, as if it was crying. It dark skin was drenched in hot boiling water, steaming and growing pinkish. Tiny shoulder's trembling from the burns as much as the trauma.

"Oh...sweetie!" Usagi cried in sympathy, dashing up to the little shadow demons side. Taking the filter off it's head.

"Misery...are you all right?" She asked, her voice laced with concern as she helped the demon gently stand up. It merely nodded, and trudged away from the kitchen headed towards the hall. Immediately bumping into Mamoru's legs, in the doorway to the hall, rebounding off of him landing on it's bottom once more. Mamoru stood in only a pair of black boxers, half awake and groggy, the loud noise having woken him up a bit to abruptly. He was brushing a hand through his hair, as the demon ran into his leg.

Mamoru glanced down at the now prone demon absently, then up at the haggard Usagi. He was barely coherent and his body ached on a deep bone weary level. He assumed she felt the same, yet here she was trying to contain their little army of horror's and make him coffee.

Kami...he loved her.  
"Serenity...come back to bed." He moaned, reaching a hand for her pleadingly. Wanting to hide away in their room just a little longer and just hold her close.

"Don't call me that...please." She gave him a weak smile, moving deftly past him to retrieve the broom and dust pan from the hall closet.

"Ok...what the hell?" Mamoru was so tired of her back and forth. One minute is was ok for him to call her by her true name, now again he was denied that honour.

"It's complicated..." Usagi sighed. "But for now, I think we should avoid calling each other by our true names. There is to much power in ones given name." She finished, passing by him once again, broom and dust pan in hand. Wanting to clean up the glass and avoid this hurtful conversation. Her movements were slow almost jerky, as she gathered the shards into the dust pan with delicate fingers. Her mind broiling over the last few days in a tired, sordid unending round.

Mamoru knelt down beside her, placing a staying hand on her shoulders drawing her away from the mess to look at him. Her wide cerulean eyes seemed dull and exhausted.

Usagi sighed and cast her gaze to the side. "I've been just thinking about a lot of things this morning."

"Like?" Mamoru encouraged. He had been going over everything that had happened too, but he didn't look like he was dieing inside.

"Like my forgotten memories in Elysian...that cavern. When we returned to the moon after that trip, that was when she stopped loving me, stoping singing to me. Something happened...something really bad and it has something to do with the Keeper." Usagi returned to her cleaning, needing to keep busy while she bared her soul.

Mamoru began to help her pick up the glass, not noticing the seven shadows congregating in a semi circle around them.

"You had to earn your name...So do I now. I want to feel worthy of being the Princess of the Moon for myself. " Usagi sighed, sitting back on her butt. "I have been nothing but a selfish, spoiled over protected little brat. My whole life I could want for nothing except my mother's love. " She drew inward a bitter sweet smile on her face. "I am no longer the princess of the Moon. When my mother banished me, she took my title, my name as well. I am no longer her daughter, she is no longer my mother. My true name is now Taboo, I am alone." She sighed, as Mamoru took her hands in his.

"You have me?" He breathed.

"I know..." She gave him a grateful smile. Her inner voice alive in her mind.

_But are you enough for me?_

"_B_ut I have always had a small army of people around me at all times. Knowing that I shall never see any of my friends, Luna...or sister's again it hurts." She sniffled, giving him a strained smile before returning to pickup more glass. She was less gentle with the first shard she reached for, slashing her finger deeply.

Yelping in pain, she thrust her now bleeding finger tip into her mouth. Mamoru moved quickly, clasping her wrist and sending forth his gold aura to heal her injury. Her hand glowed like the sun briefly, as she sighed with the feelings of warmth and soothing comfort his healing provided.

"But they have pledged themselves to you?" Mamoru was concerned, pulling her hand away from her mouth and holding it in his lap. He could protect her alone, his Guardian's powers were quite strong. Hell she was incredibly strong herself in her own Guardian abilities. But he had doubts...that thrall they were so easily over come by was intense.

"My mother is in the middle of a war, she will not allow them to leave the army now. " Usagi sighed with bitter resignation.

"But haven't you noticed that every time our true names are spoken that bad things happen to us? As if we are cursed?" Her eyes were misting with tears now.

Mamoru laughed, shaking his head ruefully. "Usako...I think we just lead strange lives thats all." He attempted to deny the truth, by making light of it.

She laughed softly herself wondering if she was over thinking things as well.

"Well, That name just makes me feel sad...it reminds me of all that I have lost." She sighed, a few silent tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

Mamoru nodded,and drew her to him tenderly, she gave in willingly to his embrace. He understood that only to well, when she had called his true name upon the universe back in their dream. Of the Rose Garden,he had been completely over come with sadness. He knew the truth of that despair lay hidden in his memories and he was desperate to find out what truly happened in Elysian when they were kids.

In time, working together they managed to get a pot of coffee and a pot of tea prepared as well as parenting a small army of demon's. By lunch, Usagi had prepared a meal of spiced rice balls, clear soup with sprouts and some broiled pork with sauce. The seven little demons sat with legs crossed on the floor, before the low wooden dining room table. That sat just before the island in the small eating area within the kitchen. With a very proud looking Mamoru at the head of the table, now in jeans and a white t-shirt. He had been working with them, their manners, and proper conduct all morning while she prepared them a meal.

Usagi had manage to change into some clothes as well, a pair of jean overalls with a light pink tank top underneath. Her golden hair back in place in the Odango's and Tails. Stubbornly promising herself, she would no longer see this look as a way to imitate her mother, but because she liked it and so did Mamoru. Her first step away from her mother 's shadow. She had pledged to herself that morning after her talk with Mamoru. That she would become a strong and independent woman. If she could prove to herself as a worthy Guardian protecting this realm from evil, then one day she could be proud to be called Serenity again, on her own terms. Her mother had no hold upon her anymore!

She set the last of the food on the table and began to serve the demons then abruptly stopped. Sending Mamoru a nervous look.

"I don't even know if these guys even eat food!" She stated in alarm, her spoon poised in the large bowl of rice about to scoop out a dollop on a small white ceramic plate before Bitey.

Bitey for his part whined plaintively, his bulbous head craned up hopeful for food.

"Usako...I think that's why they have been getting into so much trouble...their hungry." Mamoru shrugged. Hope she would move quickly and serve the food to the little creatures before they lost their calm. All seven of them were eyeing the food and Usagi with an eagerness, like beasts ready to pounce. Mamoru had given them a good look now in the light of day, finding small black beady eyes set on the sides of their great heads. Now that he knew were their eyes were he could pick them out, and right now they were glinting with a ferociousness towards all the food.

Usagi relented with a nod and served everyone up. The little creatures tried their best to feed themselves with the chopsticks...Bitey ate his. Usagi couldn't help but giggle at how clumsy they were at getting food in their huge mouths. Like little sharks at a fine dinner, the small dainty amounts of food just didn't stay in their mouths when they tried to chew. Falling out all over the floor and table, to plaintive frustrated cries from all seven of them.

Mamoru gave up on manner's and told them to eat how they were used to. Which resulted in a free for all, with massive heads diving into soup bowls, be it theirs or someone else's. An all out feeding frenzy,with rice flying, bowls and chopsticks being fought over. Full of fist a cuffs and much biting of each other. Mamoru and Usagi had to duck and cover behind the island, watching in both awe and alarm as the seven demon's lay waist to the dishes on the table. Food plastering over the roof, walls and floor as if a horde of rabid monkey's had come to dinner.

Belly's full to the point of protruding over their leather waist bands, the demons departed lazily to the living room for a much needed nap. Leaving a small disaster for Mamoru and Usagi to clean up.

After cleaning, Mamoru grabbed his leather coat off the hook at the entrance. Finding Usagi sitting out on the veranda, sunning herself on the wicker bench with her flute in her lap.

"We've been gone for a few days and I have missed more then a few shifts. I have to go out and see if I even still have jobs." Mamoru leaned over her, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I have to head down to the market and get more food...those little guys eat a lot!" Usagi responded back, with a cheerful smile, casting him a short wave. As he mounted his bike and sped off down the hill. Four shadow demons bolted awake inside the house then darted out of the front door in blur of black speed.

Usagi had just stood up from the bench, when they rushed past out of the door so fast they were but a gust of wind blowing her golden tails about. She cast the churning cloud of dirt disappearing down the hill and uncertain look while grasping her fly away pig tails.

"What was that?" She breathed, then shrugged. Striding off the veranda, and heading around to the side of the small traditional house to retrieve her little pull cart that the grocer had given her so she could tote her items home. He was a kind old man, always looking out for her. Kinda like a father she never had. She liked him, he always gave her few free items when she went shopping at his store. Shoving her flute in a wide side pocket of her overalls. Thinking she might stop at the small park set just before Sendai Ward to play a few melodies into the wind. She cheerfully hummed a happy tune, pulling her grocery cart behind her, away down the hill to tend to her own business in Azabu-Juban.

The last three demons, felt her leave the invisible seal of protection they had cast upon the house. Jolting awake and darting after her like the wind itself.

By mid afternoon, the sun was bathing the steel and cement landscape of Tokyo in a humid wet heat. Usagi was sweating just walking the few blocks from the store, she had filled her basket with all the staples that would get her new little family through a couple weeks of food. The heat made her golden tails droop, shoulder's hunched feeling miserable, sticky and uncomfortable. It was mid July and the heat in Japan was brutal. Rounding the end of the block leaving the edge of Juban behind and now faced with the rolling ever increasing hills of Sendai ward, Usagi groaned in dread.

Bowing her head in resignation she crossed the street, not paying attention to the crossing sign or the traffic lights. Lost in her tired haze still drained from the aftermath of the Keeper's Thrall. She made it half way across the intersection, when a yellow convertible rounded a corner and screamed through the green light. The roar of the powerful engine, and squealing of tires alerted Usagi of the impending impact of the car. She glanced up from her feet, blue eyes wide in alarm and fright. Catching sight of the terrorfied short dusty haired blonde driving the car, cranking the wheel hard to the left to avoid killing her. Her fiend with thick wavy aqua coloured hair, was gripping the dash in terror, but kept her scream contained. Usagi had time to squeeze her eyes shut, her last thoughts of Mamoru as the car barrelled down upon her. In the last second, she felt small hands pressing up against her back shoving her forward. Then the flimsy iron grocery cart was ripped out of her grasp viciously as the bumper of the car connected with it. Usagi was propelled forward hard on her stomach, the side of her head cracking against cement viciously as her shoulder was wrenched miserably. When the grocery cart full of food was twisted underneath the car's front steel bummer upon impact. Her head struck the unforgiving ground, white dots exploding through her vision. Her ears ringing as a cold sweat beaded across her body...

The yellow convertible screeched to a halt a few meter's away at the edge of the street nearly taking out a glass bus stop. The blonde behind the wheel was thankful that the street was empty and their was no witnesses to her near collision with the little golden haired girl.

Usagi groaned, her head spinning, heart ricocheting off her rib cage at her near death experience. She couldn't concentrate, her world was in a dizzy haze of uncertain anxieties.

"What the hell were you doing! Crossing the street on a green light...do you have some kind of death wish. Odango Atama!" A husky, smooth silky voice shouted at her.

Usagi turned her now extremely heavy head towards the furious yelling. From were she lay prone on the street catching sight of double exposure image. Of a tall blonde, with short dusty hair that flew wild around his ears. He had a beautiful face, elegant and curved looking strong and feminine. Wearing a pair of tight well worn jeans with rips in the knees and a series on the upper thighs. A white short sleeve t-shirt and a torn sleeveless jean vest that matched his jeans. He looked like a high school student maybe old enough to be in his last year. He was storming up to her, well manicured eyebrows draw together in irritation.

Then she caught sight of his companion, with the wavy aqua hair and gentle face. She was in a flowing white skirt with a cute light blue baby doll blouse with no sleeves.

"Haruka...calm down!" She dashed in front of the striking young man, placing her hands against his chest in a placating manner.

The young man took a long calming breath, before giving the serene, emotionally more stable girl. A slow nod that he had found his control. Taking slower, more steady steps he crouched down beside Usagi and gently helped her to her feet. By hauling her up under her arms, setting her on wobbily feet with a bitter smirk on his beautiful face.

"Hi..." Usagi smiled drunkenly at him, her bare arm now draped over his shoulder as he guided her to the car. Sitting her down in the back seat tenderly.

"Now what Michi..." Haruka placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes in an off putting way. The barely lucid Usagi lounged in the back seat, her head rolling back and forth along the seat's back giggling nervously.

"You think we should take her to the hospital...cause that's not right?" Michiru stated in concern, crossing her arms over her ample breasts. Casting her partner smirking fearful looks. The golden blonde was acting silly and giddy, and definitely rattled.

"NO!" Haruka shouted. "Absolutely not, the police are already on my ass over that 'fast and furious' stunt I pulled last month!" He seethed, sky blue eyes flaring with anger.

"Because you just can't say no to a race..." Michiru huffed, blowing her bangs up in frustration.

"Those guys were asking for an ass kicking, damn lucky I took just their pink slips." Haruka growled, pride still a bit bent over the whole stupid encounter with the police that could have been so easily avoided. But she made a tactical error in her driving during the getaway... and got boxed in at the parking lot of the Ropongi High school.

Usagi turned her head back toward the two worried people standing just outside of the car. She was giggling madly, her eyes unfocused and more then a bit delirious. Then the two saw that she was bleeding quite rapidly from her left temple. Her golden bangs matting with blood, golden strands in one of her tails, that was hanging loosely over a shoulder becoming stained red. A few splatters of blood seeping onto the front of her jean overalls, as it dripped from her dainty chin. Falling around the collar of her pink tank top.

She then pointed drunkenly up at them with a giddy smile. "You near...ry Killed me...Ha,ha,ha." she fell into a fit of giggles, the world slipping sideways as she slumped onto her side in the back seat.

"Hospital...?" Michiru raised her eyebrows, inclining if a bit sarcasticly that Haruka was being a little unreasonable.

"NO!" Haruka leaped into the driver's seat, while Michiru scrambled around the hood of the car realizing if she didn't move fast her partner was going to leave her behind. Vaulting into the passenger seat as Haruka reversed the car, with a grinding scream the mangled grocery cart pulling free. Bouncing down the hill along with all Usagi's destroyed groceries, as the yellow convertible sped off up the hill at top speed. Rounding a corner nearly on two wheels in Haruka's haste to get her victim someplace out of sight, disappearing back into Juban like a bullet.

Her three little shadows attempted to keep up, racing over the roof tops in a mad scramble as the car eased away from them into traffic. The agitation and frustration at loosing their princess degraded into an all out brawl. Three tiny black bodies, tumbling, punching and biting at each other arguing with each other in their chattering voices.

Usagi vaguely remembered being carried in strong arms, so much like Mamoru's. But a sweet airy scent permeated those arms, like lilacs, with a softer scent of ocean floating nearby? Her head resting against a soft yielding chest, not the taunt rigid muscle of a man's. The clear blue sky was bouncing in her eyes above her briefly before the simple white cork board ceiling tiles filled her view. Her head was spinning, barely able to see clearly. It was a strain just keeping her eyes open and alert, she wished to close them. But every time she gave into that impulse a hand would strike her hard across the face, jarring her rudely away. She remembered screaming back in fury at her aqua haired assailant many times during the car ride, then a few times during the time she was being carried into the building.

Now she felt her head propped up against pillows, a couch soft beneath her with a cozy blanket draped over her body. Feeling safe and warm, completely at ease in the company of these strangers.

The gentle caring face of the aqua haired girl swayed into focus slowly, her eyes filled with concern.

"I think you gave her a major concussion..." She turned, staring off giving her companion a stern look.

"Well, we still got a little of our Healing elixir left. " The husky sensual voice filtered in, as Usagi stared half alert towards the large picture window that sat at the end of the room before the couch. Unable to fully follow the conversation, as her delirious state made her focus on the dancing light of the sun glowing through the glass.

"You want to use some of it on her then? That's for us, if we get seriously hurt on our mission here. Haruka don't waist it on a human. " The girl Michiru sighed, dabbing a warm wash cloth over Usagi's forehead cleaning the blood from her wound. Then washed her face, absently. The cooling moisture on her face sent a cold shiver down her back. Even through she was bundled up tight in the heat of the heavy blankets.

"She looks familiar..." Haruka responded thoughtfully,ignoring her pleas. Coming into Usagi view with a glowing ornate bottle of silver liquid.

"Hold her Michi..." The dusty blonde commanded. Then the girl with the long aqua hair disappeared from sitting beside her on the couch. Going out of view past her head, as Usagi valiantly tried to keep track of her. Her heart was now beating fast with anxiety, who were these people how do they have magic potions on hand?

"She is probably one of your little crushes." Michiru sighed, smirking at her lover. "I think you were dancing with the drunk little thing about a month ago." She finished knowingly.

Haruka chuckled. "Yes, I remember!" She exclaimed, snapping her finger in recollection. "Ohhh, she was sure and erotic little kitten out there. Naturally knew how to entice her partner, with her hips, her subtle shy looks... kept her hands over her head out of way. I was really getting into it with her... wow..." Haruka kept on breathless and aroused at even the memory, oblivious to her lover's growing irritation over how wonderfully sexy this strange girl was.

"Jealous?" Haruka inquired playfully, a teasing eyebrow raised. Catching sight of Michiru's intend gaze.

Michiru gave her a incredulous look, then if a bit more forcefully then she wanted pressed her palms onto the sides of Usagi's head holding her firm.

Usagi wailed in both fright and pain, as her head was suddenly held still by two strong hands. While the dusty blonde pinched her nose shut, forcing her to open her mouth to breath. At that point the bottle was tipped against her lips. Searing hot liquid was then coursing down her throat before everything went blissfully white. The last thing she remembered was the heat of her moon symbol flaring to life, her lunarian heritage surging forth to protect her. An instinctual response when faced with dire threat.

"What the hell...the crown princess!" Haruka bolted off the couch, as Serenity's golden crescent became near blinding.

Haruka cried out in pain, shielding her eyes with her arms as she backed off.

"What is she doing here?!" Michiru shouted, just as stunned and startled by her glowing symbol.

"You would think the hairstyle would have given her away." Haruka chuckled dryly, from her safety in the corner of the sparce living room. That held one modest bookcase full of books. A soft beige couch and matching chair. With a T.V sitting on a nice wooden stand before the window.

"Well she is a kink in the plan we don't need." Michiru commented, ducking down the hall from the living room. Returning with her talisman, her Deep Reflection Mirror. An elegant hand mirror carved from silver moon crystal, with a goddess with long hair in repose along the bottom corner. The mirror glowed with her powers, humming in her hand eager to do her bidding.

"I am going to erase her memory of us today, then we will just ditch her back were we found her. " Michiru stated.

"That's a bit cold...don't you think?" Haruka responded, her voice stern crossing her arms over her chest scornfully.

"If she was just a simple human, we could come up with some story of how we healed her, send her on her way, oblivious and happy. But she isn't...she's a goddess like us. She will quickly figure out who we are since we used her own people's healing magic upon her. " Michiru explained, casting Haruka a bitter glance.

"We will keep watch, one of her Guardian's is due to show up. They are never far." Michiru stated with a no nonsense tone.

Haruka merely nodded,"But what of the Queen she's not going to be so keen on us casting spells on her daughter."

"We have a very important mission here, we can't have her involved in any way. We're protecting her." Michiru sighed, understanding if Queen Serenity took their meddling with her daughter the wrong way, they would be executed. But it was the Queen herself that sent then on the wild goose chase in the Mortal Realms.

Then Michiru went to work sitting before Usagi and turning her mirror so the princess' sleeping reflection was cast upon it's glowing pristine surface. Michiru used her psychic magic to sift through her recent memories erasing only what she needed. Finding a long dormant fragment of the Keeper's lore, festering deep down in the recesses of her mind. With lots of strange memory threads beginning to untangle in her unconscious. She did not delve into either of them, they were both locked behind powerful seals.

"Haruka..." Michiru pulled herself out of Usagi's mind, giving her companion a worried look. Tears of sympathy wet in her eyes.

Haruka dashed up to her, grasping her trembling hands that could barely hold her mirror. The blonde took the talisman and set it aside on the carpet.

"What did you see?" She asked her voice sharp and worried.

"She has been touched by the Keeper..." Michiru took a deep shuttering breath trying to calm her heart. Their sweet breath of light, their princess whom they have never been given a chance to know was tainted by dark powers. If that binding spell was ever to be broken she would fall into darkness, her lunarian power magnifying that evil in an unending explosion. Like a piece of some demonic time bomb...She could destroy all the realms.

"How...when...Oh, may the Elder Gods have mercy..." Haruka breathed in dread, lightly brushing some of the princess's stray strands of hair off her sweet face.

"Lets get her back..." Michiru reigned in her emotions, focusing only on their mission.

"Michi..." Haruka stood reluctant, casting a mournful look down upon her princess.

"She is not our responsibility... " Michiru harshly corrected her partner, knowing were she was going. Her strong, stubborn and overly compassionate Haruka. Had already made a place in her heart for the little princess. Who seemed so vulnerable, so innocent and sweet. They could not watch over her, and hunt down the renegades from the Dark Moon at the same time. She needed her partner to stay on track, stay focused on the mission.

Haruka sighed, bending down and cradling the little golden blonde in her arms tenderly. Gazing down upon her fondly, her heart twisting with sympathy for the horror that lay withing her innocent mind. She did not deserve this, even on the out skirts of the kingdom she had heard many wonderful stories about how charming and sweet she was. Truthfully, Haruka always wanted to meet her but her duty prevented it. With a lingering sigh, she stood up in resignation, with Usagi held close to her breast. Carrying her lovingly out of their luxury apartment.

With soft light of evening setting in over the buildings, the three shadows had no luck tracking her, so with heavy hearts and glum emotions they returned to the bus stop to regroup. Sitting full of melancholy on the roof of a red brick building, set just behind the glass bus shelter. Their short legs dangling over the edge, as they sat on the wide cement casing of the roof. Hunched over in defeat, staring at their large hands in their laps. Making a sad and pathetic sight. The four shadow's trailing Mamoru were on their way, following the Prince towards this very spot. Usagi wasn't home and was not responding to his calls through their bond so now once more he was following her silver aura.

Then the yellow convertible rounded the bend, charging up to the bus stop. They moved out of sight, in stunned disbelief as their princess was deposited upon the wooden bench set beside the bus stop. By the very same two people who had kidnapped her earlier. Then those strangers dashed across the street into hiding, within the small park full of elm trees.

Haruka and Michiru had been watching over Serenity carefully, perched high in a grove of elm trees across the street. Having left her on a bus bench at the very border between Juban and Sendai Hill. The little princess was healed, but Michiru's tampering with her mind made her sleep deeply, beyond the regular amount caused by the healing potion. Laying in sublime pose on her back across the bench, hands resting on her stomach. A golden tail curling through the wooden slates on one side of the bench, her other falling off the edge. The princess's tails, meeting below either side of the bench, trailing down to pool upon the cement. In her sweet childish outfit of jean overalls, and her little pink tank top. She looked at peace, her face rosy in the evening light, like a fragile porcelain doll. The last of the sun's rays, dipping into the towers further down the street. The light catching her hair, setting it aglow as if the eternal flames of life rested upon her crown. She cast a small lithe shadow, nearly swallowed by the benches longer casting companion. Haruka's heart was warming at the very tender sight of her, she had been a lone warrior for the Celestial Realm all her life. A boarder scout and guard keeping the inner kingdoms safe from outside threats. Michiru had been her companion, her partner this last year when they were assigned to hunt down and destroy the four insurgents of the Black Moon clan. Tracking them from their own boarder down to the mortal realms, they had fallen in love during that year of hunting. Now her heart was torn, between a need to protect this sweet creature who seemed to radiate a purity of soul that entranced her. With their current mission of hunting down the rebels.

Michiru stood beside her partner, her only love, upon the thick branch. Casting her uncertain looks, seeing her lover's admiring gaze cast upon their princess, and the conflict of sudden fondness and duty twisting upon her elegant features. An adorning look that so recently had been reserved for only her, swallowing her jealousy, her disappointment in her fickle partner. She remained stoic and reserved beside her, leaning against the trunk of the elm tree keeping watch on their princess. Over the year, she had come to understand that Haruka having been alone for most of her life due to her Guardian role in the Celestial Realms. Was now, getting a chance to be around others, to finally explore, revel and experience all the joys of being a part of the social sphere. She was seeking to absorb as much of it as she could, becoming a natural flirt trying to sooth the loneliness of years of solitude. By the fake shallow games of affections. She was a handsome and very charismatic woman, who always seemed to draw admirers. But the admiring from her had never gone beyond just flirting, now she could see a love for the princess shining behind those piercing sky blue eyes. Her stomach was burning uncomfortably with how she was looking at the golden blonde. Michiru had been just as alone through the years, being an Aura Seeker she had remained posted at the edge of the kingdom a lone Guardian keeping unwanted souls from entering Heaven. She had fallen, deeply, madly in love with her partner this past year. Enjoying her time with her as they hunted for the Dark Moon, playing with all the joys to be had in the mortal realm and each other. Now she was worried she might be losing her previous love to another, her heart was full of doubts, dread and bitterness.

They watched in stunned silence as a young man with dark hair, wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Roared up to Serenity on a blue Suzuki street bike. Quickly dismounting and lightly nudging her shoulder with his hands. Gently waking their princess, whom seemed so very relieved to see him. He placed her in front of him, arms griping the handles of the bike, enveloping her protectively between his arms. As the bike roared away up the hills into Sendai Ward.

"That was not one of her Guardians!" Haruka exclaimed, starting to call upon her powers. A fierce wind now surging through the canopy, tossing her hair and Michiru's in agitation. Beginning to power up into her own Guardian' form.

"Wait..." Michiru placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Let just follow and see..." She leaped from her branch to another, with speed and agility. Dashing across the canopies, with Haruka at her side, having calmed her build up of power allowing the Guardian form to reseed back into her soul. No need to overreact, Michi alway kept her passions under her gentle control. In many ways, Haruka knew her softer, more gentle minded companion was truly more powerful then her. At times her subtle control over her was frustrating, at times she loved her even more for it.

"I think we are going to be babysitting for a while...Michi. At least until we know what's going on." Haruka called to her, dashing ahead of her partner. Her greater speed and longer legs carrying her through the tree tops faster.

Michiru merely nodded, understanding that protecting their princess was their duty as well. She needed to trust in their love. Give Haruka the benefit of the doubt that she wouldn't lose herself to the fondness she felt toward the young girl, that she would remain loyal to their love.

Out past the fringe of Michiru's senses, seven small dark shadows bounded through the branches keeping an ever watchful eye upon their chosen sovereigns and their new pursuers...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Usagi lay groggy and barely lucid on the pink sheet covered couch. Her head resting comfortably against her dark cotton pillow from their bed. Mamoru was busy preparing her some tea, since she was shivering uncontrollably. Leaving her in the care of the seven dark creatures who had merely formed a silent circle around the couch. She lay prone on her pillow staring uncertainly up at them, while they stood meekly staring back creating an odd awkward standoff.

"Ok...Usako. Here you go." Mamoru moved swiftly into the living room, with a warm mug of camomile and honey tea.

Usagi sat up with a grateful smile, taking the proffered tea cup happily. Mamoru slipped between the coffee table and three of the small dark creatures to sit beside her. His face anxious, seeking answers as to what had happened to her.

"I don't remember..." She mumbled into her tea, not looking up at him. To much of a coward to face the worry now etched on his face. She could feel his emotions as if they were her own, through their bond.

"Usako...how?" He sighed, sagged back against the pink sheet on their couch's back. Feeling at a complete loss.

"I went out to get groceries...I was headed home...then nothing just a big blank spot." She sighed, sipping her tea. Her own stomach lurching with nervous worry of her own. She knew her mind had been tampered with, but why...whom. Then strange visions filtered to the surface of her mind, as if her subconscious was creating an after thought to sooth her worry.

"I think I fell...tripped even. Then someone must have found me and put me on the bench out of the way..." She mumbled. "I must have lost the Groceries...Sorry Mamo-chan." She grimaced, ducking her head down in shame. Figuring someone stole all the food she bought.

"Don't worry about that, I am just glad your ok." He gave her avoiding gaze an encouraging smile, then frowned as he noted the small splatter of blood on her tank top collar and front pocket of her overalls.

Griping her chin, he turned her to face him. She gave him a disgruntled frown at his rude man handling.

His dark brows knitting together in confusion when no scratches or bruises anointed her face. It was as flawless and beautiful as always.

With a tired sigh he let her go, rubbing his hands down his face in frustration. Usagi groaned feeling very nervous, her stomach complaining from the stress of her worry. With a frustrated sigh of her own, she set the cup down on the coffee table. Remembering her flute and needing some comfort, she retreated from his judging pressence. To her sanctuary out on the wicker bench, settling herself comfortably, tucking a leg beneath her bottom, allowing the other slender leg to dangle over the edge. She pulled out the silver metal shaft from her side pocket.

"Oh...no..." She whimpered, finding her treasure in a poor state. The end of the shaft was dented inward some of the fragile keys twisted so badly they didn't meet up with their plugs. It was ruined...

Sniffling with growing despair she set the mangled remains of her instrument beside her on the white cotton cushion. Allowing the tears of disappointment to fall freely down her cheeks, she was so tired of loosing everything she loved.

Silently a couple shadow creatures emerged from the house, one grasped her hand in an act of comfort while the other picked up the flute and sought to understand it. Rolling it around in its small palms, looking at it strangely from every angle.

Usagi past the small creature holding her hand a weak, encouraging smile, brushing away her tears with her free hand.

(Usako?) Mamoru's voice floated through their link, full of concern. He had felt her shift into deep sadness.

(I broke my flute...) She responded, casting her face up to the warm dying sunlight.

(I'm sorry...But I lost my job a the hotel. So money will be tight for a bit until I can get another job. I should be able to buy you a new flute in little while.) He answered, his voice compassionate but needing her to understand the reality of their fiances.

(It's alright...I can get by without it for a while. I'm sorry you lost your job. ) She sighed, her voice despondent and weak.

(Do not even start blaming yourself!) Mamoru shouted into their link, ducking out of the outer divider his face set in a reproachful scowl. His long dark hair, now brushing into his deep blue eyes, and covering his ears. He was looking a bit scruffy, he really needed a hair cut.

Usagi gave him a knowing smirk, rolling her eyes at him.

(You mean more to me then some stupid job! I would go to hell and back just to keep you safe!) He added, with a loving smile. Brushing a hand down her wet cheek, before disappearing back inside the house.

(You already did?) She giggled, her spirit brightening.

(I would do it again too, you mean everything to me Usako, never forget that. The Abyss itself couldn't hold me if you were in trouble.) He declared powerfully, his voice ringing with truth. Then he kept on, moving to another subject smoothly.

(If you don't mind...Professor I have questions about what happened to us in the Dark Realms. Do you have it in you to explain a few things over dinner?) He asked softly, the sound of pots clanging announcing he was starting said dinner.

(Not a problem...Mamo-chan. My knowledge...at least what I can provide is all yours.I will hold nothing from you anymore. We will face the future together.) She responded confidently. Though silently she confided in herself that she needed more courage to face his reactions. His fierceness be them negative or otherwise, always unnerved her. The truths she knew, could bring out his rage as much as his despair. He needed to know, if he was going to prepare himself for the future. The worlds between were now a part of his life, she had no idea what complications they would face next.

Michiru and Haruka stood on the older slightly weakened part of the stone privacy fence. Several stones already littered the grass behind, the cement chipped and cracked from time. Scowling up at the vague outline of the house on the lush green hilltop. The sunset a back light upon their lithe forms,now scrutinizing the silent landscape. As the Sendai Hill began to darken into the brooding twilight.

"So this is were she lives then." Haruka crossed her arms over her athletic chest, covered in the white t-shirt and jean vest with frayed sleeves. Her breasts were not large, or robust. Small and perky she always thought. Easy to conceal beneath man's clothing, with her chosen hairstyle and aggressive personality she could easily come off as man. Which suited her just fine, she could become either gender when she needed to, she was the best of both worlds.

Michiru raised her mirror towards the hilltop, urging her powers of sight through the silver surface of the crystal glass. The mirror shone brightly for a moment as an image of the house's veranda swirled to life. As if the ripples of a great ocean were parting across the mirror's surface. The fabric of her light blue sleeveless blouse moving in subtle fluid motions over her graceful body, as a soft wind past.

Michiru gasped in both shock and alarm by the sight that greeted her. Finding two short dark creatures, standing beside their princess. Seeking in their own way to sooth the young golden blonde's sadness.

"Shadow Thrall! What the hell are they doing here, outside the Deep Dreaming!" Michiru spit out in disgust.

Haruka strode up beside her quickly, casting a concerned look into the mirror's surface. From her vantage point over Michiru's shoulder.

"Honestly...things just keep getting worse." Haruka grumbled, her sky blue eyes intent upon the image.

Michiru sighed, catching her lover's soft floral scent on the rising wind. Her heart suddenly beating faster.

"They seem tame for now...but I wouldn't trust them. Being the last remanence of a lost's soul final thought, before being consumed by the abyss. They are a single minded piece of Chaos that will only cause trouble for everyone." Michiru complained disdainfully.

"If they go wild?" Haruka questioned, fear rising in her gut.

"Then we will lose the city to chaos in a matter of hours." Michiru turned to her lover, her face grim.

Haruka swallowed as a gust of wind blew against her face. It was cold and rough, filled with a foreboding uncertainty.

Usagi was basking in the last few rays of the sun, the deeper colour's of twilight falling over the forest horizon surrounding their home. When Malice, holding her hand began to growl. His large rounded face turned over a tiny shoulder thin lips pulled back and vibrating menacingly against his dull grey gums. Showing his long sharp teeth in a threatening manner, his low growl sending the similar kind of nervous shivers through her body as Luna's own feral growls had. Usagi knew not to move or make any sudden loud sounds. When a creature of instinct, intelligent or not was in an agitated state. She moved her hands stiffly to her lap, swallowing her fear.

"Sweetie...what's wrong?" She inquired gently, then Malice darted off the veranda. Exploding into the underbrush of bushes and shrubs as he raced down the hill. Havoc set the broken flute back down on the bench and dashed after his brother into the concealing landscape of vegetation that surrounded their yard.

Michiru caught sight of the two shadow creatures leaving the house in her mirror, as the rustling of their fast approaching steps announced their speedy approach.

"Looks like we over stayed our welcome. Ruka, dear. " Michiru tucked her mirror into a wide pocket of her flowing white skirt. Before leaping down from the decaying stone wall and dashing away down the sidewalk.

Haruka cast a dark scowl at the now stampeding feet of the two demons, not liking to retreat ever! Then jumped out of sight behind the wall following Michiru away from the house. She would be keeping a close eye on their princess from now on. There was a deeper mystery surrounding the young royal, something that posed a greater threat then a few rebels that railed against the current Queen.

Several minutes later, Malice returned in a sour mood his quarry having gotten away. The essence of their souls fading away into the sea of people within the city. Havoc kept a great deal of space behind his brother, trailing far behind,knowing if he made any sudden moves. Malice would take out his frustrations on him. In the shape of a thorough beating. Serenity was gone from the bench, as they strode back onto the veranda. Malice grumbling as he retreated inside the open divider. Havoc returned meekly to the bench finding her busted flute, taking it up in his small hands. He jumped off the veranda and disappeared into the woods behind the house.

When Usagi entered the kitchen, she found him beating a large batter of pancakes in a glass bowl.

"Oh, Yum!" She cried in excitement, clapping her hands in anticipation.

"Well, I figure since you seemed to have such a bad afternoon. I would prepare one of your favourite's." Mamoru chuckled knowingly, admitting silently that this was about the only choice for supper too. Since they had barely nothing in the way of food stuffs in the house.

Usagi leaned against the side of the wooden island, bracing her chin on a raised palm. Smiling up at him full of good cheer once again. She fought hard with herself never to dwell on the negatives for very long, it did no good. She accepted the darkness that dwelled in her life, and appreciated the light that crept in from time to time. Even now as she watched her beloved prepare a simple, yet delicious meal of pancakes and bacon.

Always, when she thought she was truly happy. In the next instant, she was suddenly unsure. The simple times of happiness with Mamoru, was never to last. It was just another test, of her commitment to him. To their love. It was her destiny, she would succeed against all odds she was certain of it. They would be together forever.

When everything was prepared and set out on the table for their little brood of demons, they humbly moved out to the veranda to enjoy their plate of pancakes in peace. Sharing the cushion on the wicker bench, admiring the deepening shades of dusk as the slender slip of the moon. Rose as a crescent upon the darkening sky, the rest of the satellite a rounded shadow upon the dark of night. The few stars twinkling forth high upon the tree tops, valiant sentries to the weakened moon.

With her plate tucked in her lap, a small stack of pancakes slathered in honey. A few strips of crispy bacon, glistening nearby. She dug into the food eagerly, with her fork. Having a north american dish required north american cutlery. That just added to the foreign appeal of the supper. Speaking to each other through their link, able to devour their food quickly in the fading light. Each taking turns casting odd looks into the house, as they listened to the mad free for all over the food on the table.

(We are going to have quite a mess tonight.) Mamoru groaned, giving her a bitter smirk.

(I don't doubt it, those little guys are going get syrup over everything.) She smiled fondly into the house, those little demons were finding a fond place in her heart quickly.

(I never gave them any syrup...)Mamoru chuckled, smug about his forethought.

(meanie...pancakes need syrup. Or there just fluffy and tasteless...) Usagi frowned up at him, finishing off her last bite. The sticky honey smeared over her lips, dripping lightly from a corner of her delicate mouth.

(I swear you do that of purpose.) Mamoru sighed in longing, leaning down and lapping up the honey on her lips with his tongue before taking her lips fully upon his own in a deep passionate kiss.

Usagi giggled happily against his lips,responding to his kiss with pressure of her own. Truthfully she was just a messy eater, but the reward for her less then graceful short coming was always eagerly received.

(Perhaps I do...) She thought to him slyly.

(Well Sensei...) Mamoru took her empty plate and his own, rising off the bench to lean against the wooden railing. The beautiful night sky a mysterious back drop behind his thoughtful stare towards her.

(Ask away.) She placed her hands in her lap, sitting stiffly, her back at attention. Waiting patently for his questions.

(All right first. Who is the Keeper?) He cut to the chase with his most important question.

Usagi sighed. (He is one of the Elder Gods. The youngest of the Ancient Forces, he guards the Abyss. Tending to the trapped souls of the damned, so that they do not escape and consume the Realms in Darkness. The God of Life and Death, the eternal double sided coin.) She gave him a small smile, then waited for his next question.

(The spell we were under?) He raised his eye brows nervously.

(We were in our own personal Hell's, the Keeper's thrall. The Keeper has all the damned trapped in Crystal coffin's for all eternity. The weaker body slowly decay's under the spell and rots away leaving only the pure essence of the soul behind to glow beneath the crystal's facets.) She shivered in sudden cold at how close they had come to death.

Mamoru dark eyes went wide in horror, swallowing his more intense emotions over how dire their predicament had been. Quickly changing the subject, needing to reflect upon this dark information for a while.

(So as an Elysian, my powers come from the Dark God of Dreams...who is that?) He asked, stacking the plates on one hand.

(Morpheus. The true master of night, moulder of wishes, and king of the Dream Tribes. He watches over all the dreamers, allowing the most beautiful to come to life within the borders of the Dreaming. Sending the vile through the gates of ivory to wallow in the Deep Dreaming in anguish never to torment the Realms.) She responded, her eyes falling into the pure thoughtful state when she was calling forth the ancient lore.

Mamoru nodded, (My elemental powers are that of earth magic.) he cast his gaze out to stare meaningfully down at the small stones of the dirt path. Recalling his magic of summoning the Giant stone golems back at the spire.

(Yes, as a Guardian tied to Earth, you can summon the powers of the elemental Goddess Gia. She is a lower Goddess, just below the Elder Forces in the hierarchy. Below the elemental forces in power, would be the gods and goddess of the Celestial realms, and once Elysian.) Her voice was mournful, strange thoughts about the curse having something to do with them plaguing her.

Mamoru felt her sadness, sitting beside her, setting the plates on the wooden floor.

(Usako?) He called to her lovingly.

(I wonder what truly happened the day the curse shadowed Elysian?) She asked, as she felt his large gentle hand clasp hers.

(With out Mercury, to help tap our forgotten memories. We have to wait for our dreams of that time to surface.) He smiled encouragingly at her, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug.

(Patience...Usako. Lets just enjoy our time together. I am not going to work myself up anymore over things I can't change) He stated, having had lots of time to rethink he approach concerning his past. And all the times he had hurt her by losing his calm control over his emotions.

Usagi sighed with a thankful smile, knowing from now on he was going to temper his reactions concerning what may come to light concerning their past or the complications awaiting them in the future.

"Lets go to the couch for a bit, I would love to snuggled with you for a while before I have to go to the bar." Mamoru bent down and retrieved the plates from the floor. Retaining his contact with her hand, entwining his fingers' with her more delicate ones, as he led her back into the warmth of their home. Finding with disappointment four little shadow's rough housing upon the cushions. Tackling and pinning each other like lion cubs. The pink sheet now bunched and twisted into a corner of the couch. Revealing the now very chewed up torn arm, with Luna's mauling rips along the front.

"Our poor couch..." Mamoru groaned casting Usagi a grimace, she hadn't told him about the newest bit of destruction, hiding it under the sheet instead.

Usagi gave him a wide nervous smile, knowing she was in a bit of trouble.

Mamoru merely shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Well, that ends that idea. We do have a kitchen to clean." She giggled, hauling him through the divider into the new disaster of pancakes plastered all over the floor and walls. Seeking to avoid her coming lecture over the couch.

Mamoru groaned in bitterness, while Usagi immediately got to work on hands and knees picking up the crumbs on the floor under the table.

Mamoru took just a moment to smile approvingly at her wiggling bum, as she moved around on all fours. Then chuckled and withdrew to the broom closet, even when she was in the most innocent of activities she could insight his lust.

(Stupid, Human, Male!) He chided himself, hearing her soft approving laughter as she felt his arousal through their bond. Making him blush hotly...Damn this mental connection would betray him every time with her. No more poker face with her, when his thoughts derailed, she would sense everything. His thoughts and feelings were no longer his own, and vis versa. Only option left was pure honesty, with himself and her. With a sigh he resigned to work on that, but there were complications...

To make it worse she had figure out what had made him so lustful, upon his return with the broom and dust pan. She was still on all fours, having gathered a small pile of pancake pieces near the island. Her cute little bum in jean overalls, jutting out the side of the island, as she gathered up pieces from behind. She giggled mischievously, her lithe torso hidden behind the cupboard. As he crossed into the kitchen, when she sensed he was staring at her yet again. She wiggled her bottom alluringly.

Mamoru groaned, blushed and chuckled then got a playful idea. He crossed over to her, and smacked her sweet wiggling bum hard with his hand.

She yelped in pain, casting him a questioning pout over her shoulder about his sudden assault .

"Tease!" He exclaimed, then ignored her focusing on sweeping up the crumbs on the floor.

Usagi just laughed more, her voice cheerful and incandescent like a thousand butterflies fluttering through out the house.

Mamoru's bike was a mellow thrum breaking the silence of the poorly lighted side streets of Ropongi. His head lamp casting a pillar of bright light before him. As he made his way deeper into the more seedy area of clustered, old tenant buildings. Rising tower's of low income apartments, made of beige brick filled the streets. Some were refurbished to hold small gambling establishments or bars, even strip clubs. Which was were Mamoru was headed, he was a bouncer at the Silver Shadow Strip club. A grey apartment complex, with a front attached garage, the lower level turned into a bar with topless dancers. The whole lower level had been retro fitted into the club. Offering all kinds of sexual acts for a price. It wasn't high end, nor was it low end entertainment a nice awkward uncomfortable middle actually. But it paid well, which was all that counted to him.

Mamoru swung his bike around to the dark alley, pulling up behind the apartment complex. Parking just beside a large white van in a small parking lot for tenants/employee's. Climbing off his bike, he adjusted his heavy leather jacket which had ridden up his waist as he drove. Placing his dark helmet on the gas tank, ruffling his wild dark hair out of his face. Striding through the darkness, the oily putrid stench of rot coming from the rusted out industrial garbage bin. Set at the end of the broken pavement in the lot making him gag.

"Kami, my life is so glamourous." Mamoru stated bitterly, keeping a watchful eye around him not trusting the shadows surrounding him. His leather riding boots tapping a crisp rhythm through the silent parking lot. As he moved to the metal, beat up back door of the building, rapping a series of three knocks. The sequence changed weekly, to keep unwanted employee's or other unworthy folk entry into the employee area of the club. If you were still hired then you were let in on the weekly change to the code, if not you knew you were fired.

Mamoru waited, it had only been about four days since he disappeared the knock might not have changed. A few moments later, he heard steps coming closer to the iron door. Then with a creak the door was pushed open. Mamoru smiled politely, with a fake warmth. Greeting a short, stout, bald man in jeans and a greasy white' t-shirt and stained apron.

"Boss needs all the help he can get tonight, glad you showed." He stated in a rumbling voice his thick black bushy eyebrows raised thankfully.

"Just glad to be working." Mamoru agreed, clapping the broad more rotund man on his shoulders. As he disappeared into the dimly lit hall beyond the door.

Mamoru never told Usagi what kind of bar it was he worked at, doubt she knew that striping even existed. For certain she would not approve, but they needed money so his hands felt kinda tied.

He kept himself away from the entertainer's, averting his gaze as much as he could. As he maned the front door, his face stoic and severe. His leather jacket now unzipped, showing off his black muscle shirt beneath. Boot cut jeans with a black belt, and his heavy leather boots tucked under the wide cuffs of his jeans. He tried not to get involved with the dancer's but once in while the patrons would get a little over zealous and he being a chivalrous man could not just turn a blind eye to it. Coming to the rescue many times over in the last few weeks.

Trying in vain to keep all of himself loyal to only Usagi. The club took up the whole lower garage area of the apartment complex, the private rooms set at the back in the lower level of the complex. A simple affair, with a large obsidian bar set up at the back, a kitchen just behind capable of only preparing appetizer's. A long series of steel columned black leather stools were bolted to the floor in front of the bar. With various black leather booths along the side walls, small quaint round table set around the horse shoe style stage. With twin cat walks, silver dancing poles set up on either side of the curve. Small matching black curtains accented the back walls where alcoves sat with only a lone leather couch, were one might receive a private dance.

The room was lit with neon black lights mounted along the walls, smoke billowed over the full tables and empty stage. The whole atmosphere looked right out of a forties, black and white gum shoe movie. At least it reminded Mamoru of a more modernized version of it. The fat bald man stood behind the bar tending to a group of young men dressed in dark pants and dress shirts. All the booths were filled with rowdy groups of men, as well as most of the free standing tables. Fondling sets of two woman with long flowing hair trailing low near their butts. Dressed in sleeveless sweet sexy mini dresses, one white with twin black stripes along the top of the bodice and bottom of her skirt. Their partner in a black version with white stripes. The various women giving off an innocent young girl appeal. The women lap danced, and wriggled around the men pocketing as much yen as was offered. While the stereo system was blaring out heavy erotic beats. The women were of all ethic back grounds, even a few were african. Most of the men though were japanese.

Mamoru leaned against the iron front door, arms crossed glancing over the dancers manning the floor. Milking the drunk men and college students, while they waited for the next act to begin. The bar was now to capacity so he was instructed to not let anyone else in. So far the door to the club had been quiet, the out side corridor that ran the length of the garage's outer wall. Leading to a small black iron gate out front of the yard. At the unassuming drive way, empty of drunk, wandering men looking for a good time.

The music changed to the sharp Kabuki style drums beats and airy flute melodies. The crowds going silent, turning to the stage with anticipation. The dancer's on the floor retreated behind the large black curtain set just to the side of the stage. As the bright white spot light flashed to life, setting the middle of the back curve of the runway a glow. A tall elegant young woman, breezed through the thick dark theatre curtain dressed in a more skimpy erotic version of a Geisha's kimono. A maiko style, Furisode garment worn by young innocent maidens.

In dark wine purple of over lapping silk and satin, with a wide black obi sash across her small dainty waist. The skirt barely covering her ass, the creamy edge of her soft white buttocks peeking out just beneath the hem. The flowing sleeves accented in a moon and star's design, of fine silk, trailing wide to the floor like shimmering flowing ribbons. Her reddish brunette hair was done up in a single bun, with a few trailing strands of long curling hair to cascade over her left shoulder. A set of black chop sticks were stuck out of the bun, along with black accenting Kanzashi of dark felt cherry blossoms pined to the side of her head, with silver beads falling just behind her ear.

The woman's face was elegant almost elven with fine cheek bones and deep dark hazel eyes. She had a simple white fan in hand, that she hid her innocent smile behind. As she posed, kneeled and paraded back and forth over the back of the stage. Giving the eager crowds an essence of sensual mystery, and shy sex appeal. As the Geisha rhythm's slowly changed into more american lurid beats. She quickly pranced over to the closest silver pole, launching her self into a spin with one leg wrapped around the pole. One leg stretched out, giving the men a peek at what lay just underneath her barely there skirts.

Mamoru couldn't take his eyes off her, never could. In a strange way he looked forward to the nights he got to watch her dance. So entranced by her beauty, charisma and natural graceful movements. It was like she was casting a spell upon everyone in the room every time she took to the stage, her green eyes nearly glowing with an unspoken power. Mamoru swallowed hard as he admired her, his crotch becoming swollen as she began to shed her kimono one sexy layer at a time. His mind screaming that his attentions to another woman were not right, he needed to reign himself in.

Mamoru both dreaded and looked forwards to this dark angel's performances. She was everything he didn't have, the unknown he had yet to explore.

"Beryl sure is a crowd pleaser, ain't she? Takeo." A deep almost gentle voice floated up beside him.

Mamoru tore his lust filled gaze away from the stage, to find his fellow guard. A young man a few years younger with long dark hair tied up in a trailing braid down his black loose pants that looked like part of karate Gi, and a black t-shirt with a heavy cotton black dusty over top. He kinda looked like the bi product of what would happen if a cowboy mated with a ninja! Mamoru never gave him flack on his strange fashion sense, to each their own he figured. He had a strong male asian face, with dark nearly black eyes. Dull and slightly cow eyed, the young man was easy to miss in a crowd.

Mamoru merely turned to him with a scornful glare. Not wanting to engage at all with the lonely young man seeking a shallow type of friendship with him. He had neither the time or the patience for some kind of work related friendship. Takeo, was the name the dancers had given Mamoru, since he had told no one on staff his real name. It meant Valiant Male, or violent/ warrior male. He was the girls protector, and one they could depend on. Having never lost a fight with a patron no matter how out sized he might have been. Unable to draw his attention away for long, his midnight blue eyes crept back up to the stage. Admiring Beryl's nude beauty. Her fluid curves and ample breasts, all glowing in the spot lights. She was dark and mysterious with a voluptuous body that was fully matured in every way. Long wavy auburn hair that swung around her shoulders in a deliciously sexy manner. Nothing at all, like his sweet innocent teen lover at home. He craved this woman on an almost primal level, the sight of her in her wild out of control dance sending torrents of blood coursing downward towards his member in a painful way.

Beryl's set finished with a very financial flourish, as the patrons all rose up and stuffed much yen bills into her glass jar set at the bar. The Dancer's on stage were there to entertain not to get felt up,by drunks. So the manager had opted for a tip jar set on the bar for the men to pay homage. With a bright smile, she gathered up her clothes and accessories disappearing back behind the curtain. Once she was out of sight, her spell was broken instantly. Mamoru adjusted himself bitterly, shaking out his crotch then ducking out the front door for some air to clear his head. After Beryl's erotic dance the shame and sense of betrayal to his beloved would come, he would end up showering his Usagi with gifts and affection until he felt redeemed once more with his loyalty to only her.

Thumping his head angrily against the door, sending resounding clangs through the now warming darkness. As the first signs of daybreak broke upon the neighbourhood. The quiet morning began to sound. The birds coming to life, the dull sounds of traffic moving stronger upon the many Dori's(streets) of Ropongi. Mamoru groaned in regret at his unintentional transgression yet again. Staring out blandly, to the empty corridor stretching out before him. On the one side he could see the other apartment cement stoops, filled with potted plants fading out of view down the street. On the other the grey shadowed stucco of the garage the Club was built in.

He hoped like hell now, that he was enough out of their bonds range. That she had felt nothing about is lewd feelings towards Beryl. This was a conversation he wished never to have with this sweet Usako.

He had been outside brooding for a long time. Settling himself down enough to go back in and finish his shift, when the door creaked open behind him. Thinking maybe a patron was leaving he moved aside, finding to his disappointment.

A slightly short brunette, with long wild wavy hair ducked out of the door. Standing before him in nothing by a white cotton robe, her graceful face still full of silver sparkles from her performance. Green eyes piercing his own with a thoughtful stare.

"Takeo? I noticed you bolting outside after my show." She cast her face downward in a mocking pout.

"Gomen...I just needed some air." Mamoru responded, his heart stampeding in his chest. Breaking out in a nervous sweat. He felt like some clueless teen boy, next to the striking unearthly beauty that was Beryl.

"You hurt my feelings." She breathed, raising her head up. Her lips partly open, inviting him to kiss her as she drew against his chest.

Mamoru swallowed, finding himself rising up once again in his pants. Knowing full well his arousal did not go unnoticed by Beryl, who smiled coyly. The neckline of her robe loosening just enough to reveal a small portion of her breasts beneath as she pressed herself eroticly against him. Trapping him up against the door. She was nearly the same height as him, just a few inches shorter. The smell of roses thick in her full luscious hair. She was completely intoxicating on every level for him. With a force of will he kept his hands from gripping her waist, leaving them straining against his sides. His face mere inches from hers, as she teased him with her mouth. Brushing her lips near his lower chin, her minty breath mixing with his nervous pants.

She was so confident, so aggressive and self assured in her seductions. Like a cat playing with a mouse.

She had fooled around with her advances towards him for weeks, growing more bold each time. Mamoru had managed each time to sneak away, or duck out on her and keep his cool control. But the fight to keep her at bay was waining, his stubbornness and true feelings toward Serenity his only shield against her. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes seeking to gain control of himself and this situation. Placing restraining hands on her small shoulders, he pulled her off his chest. Were she had been fondling his neck seductively with her fingers just moments before.

"Look...Beryl. I can't do this...we've been over this again and again. I am just not interested in you that way." Mamoru groaned, craning his neck away from her now hurt and rejected expression.

Beryl huffed, never losing her confidence. Pulling off of him, with a smirk. Knowing full well what kind of reaction she got from him. His body always betrayed him, he wanted her. She just had to figure out a way to either wear him down or play on his good nature.

"You saved me from a very bad situation and still you will not let me repay you? " Beryl commented with a dry chuckle. "You really are some kind of Knight in Shinning Armour. Aren't you." She shook her head. "Coffee, then. I just want to get to know you better. Never in my life have I ever met a man like you. You baffle me, but in a good way." She finished with a curt pat on his chest, pulling the door open and heading back inside.

"Let know ok?" She called in a cheerful voice, as the dark club swallowed her up.

Mamoru bowed his head, reentering the club after her.

(I love you, Usagi...you are everything I need...Usako...I belong to only you, heart, mind and body, Serenity...) He pleaded in his mind, a mantra to keep him strong against Beryl's relentless seduction games.

Dawn was cresting the horizon when Mamoru parked his bike once more safely at home. Dismounting and exhausted, he moved softly yet slowly into the house. Pulling the outer divider aside finding his precious Usako wedged into a corner of the couch, delicate head nodding off against the back. Her long golden hair flowing down her shoulders. Dressed in one of her more mature night gowns, a blush pink silk baby doll top with boy shorts. One of the shadows overly rounded head resting in her lap, as it curled up beside her. Her own dainty hand resting upon the little creatures crown, as her eyes dropped, head now dipping against her chest. Another shadow was curled up into the other corner of the couch, the rest were absent. He wondered where they might be?

With a fond sigh, he slipped off his jacket and hung it up. Approaching the couch in only his black muscle shirt that revealed his strong arms, and hugged his broad chest. He lightly adjusted the little creature off Usagi's lap, letting it curl up next to it's companion on the other side of the couch. Then as always, gripped her around her butt and hauled her up into his arms.

"Time for bed, My sweet Usako." He nuzzled the top of her golden head briefly, asserting to himself that he had remained loyal to only her once again. Though the guilt at being attracted to another still festering in his heart. He had always been in control when it came to women? Able to keep his head, his focus on what truly mattered to him. As soon as Serenity had entered his life, the magic she cast upon his heart had melted that ice he had sealed his passions inside of. Now he was finding it hard to repress them. Wondering if it was something to do with his Demonic heritage, if demons were just little more out of control in the carnal urges department? What ever the case, he was proud of himself to have resisted Beryl's wiles yet again.

Usagi flopped her head down on his shoulder, content and happy. She lithe body molding against his, arms crossed behind his neck, straddling his waist, her legs dangling near the back of his knees. Her soft lavender scent filling him, as he walked down the short hall to their room.

Glancing into her Guardian's room, he found the remaining Demon's doubled up on the girls old sleeping mats tucked under their various coloured heavy blankets. Usagi had put them to bed last night, like a mother tucking in her children. Mamoru, moved an arm up from her bottom and crossed it over her back pressing her against him lovingly. She moaned softly in her sleep, her lips brushing against his neck. He sighed, taking her into their room and closing the divider softly.

In moments he had settled her down on the mat under the blankets, then quickly undressed, climbing in behind her. Pulling her up against him, holding her tight as he pressed a kiss to her temple. A strange foreboding coming upon him, that she would just disappear one day if he didn't hold onto her with everything he had.

"I'm fighting for us...please don't leave me." He pleaded under his breath, as he fell into a restless sleep behind her. She moaned softly in her sleep, adjusting herself with slight wiggles, fondly crossing her slender arms over his. Which were embracing her around the middle ever so tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The days past one into another, into another with out thought or notice. With Mamoru working almost every night, and the little demon's running Usagi off her feet all day. Their love life had settled down from the raging fire it once was, to a pleasant and comfortable warmth. They engaged in many rounds of foreplay and passionate kisses when they found the energy and time, but making love again just didn't seem to happen between them. Usagi was not concerned about the lack of sex, knowing in her heart that true love was deeper then just carnal desires. Love meant quiet moments just snuggling on the couch. Long conversations about nothing and everything. Spending time with one another because there was no one else they wanted to be with more. The desire for him was as strong as ever, she just never seemed to have the opportunity or the confidence to seduce him as she would have liked.

Mamoru's intense passions towards her were relaxing as well. As she was becoming a constant source of cherished companionship. A loving comfort he could count on every day. He no longer had to fight for her, she was his now in every way. He still felt ashamed of himself when he was admiring Beryl, but he was now instituting fail safes to keep himself under control. Serenity meant more to him then some forbidden desire. He avoided Beryl and watching her act, at all costs. Opting to just leave the club to man the door outside during those times. He knew this immature tactic was not to last, sooner or later Beryl would get fed up with this avoidance and call him on it. She was silently getting quite pissed at him already, rumour's spreading through the club of how childish she thought he was being. But she was playing it close to the vest as well, avoiding him out of spite. Mamoru was fine with that, he would rather have her hate him then take the chance of doing something stupid by trying to be her friend. As she had wanted, the elusive coffee date soon forgotten.

Soon they fell into a routine of the domestic everyday, blissful and content to spend time together doing average things. Snuggling on the couch...until at least one of the demon's got into trouble. Then Usagi had to go to the rescue, falling into the role of protector and mother to the seven pieces of chaos. She had named them all, and knew each one instantly. Mamoru truly didn't care, never seeing them as anything but animated pieces of darkness, with instincts no better then that of a dogs. But she saw each as an individual, with feelings and a distinct personality. Treating them more like small children then the beastly little evils they were.

Bathing them, which she found out was a water sport unto itself. Escorting seven dirty little naked creatures happily into the tub room wearing only her little white sundress with the low v neck. As soon as the divider was closed all Mamoru could hear, was avid splashing, accented by her squeals and wails of alarm. Several minutes past while he waited nervously on the other side of the divider, wondering if she needed help. Then silently the divider opened, releasing seven naked shiny black creatures with little white towels wrapped around this waists. And a very drenched, very tired Usagi following a bit disgruntled behind. Looking like a wet t-shirt contest gone horribly, horribly wrong. Her white dress practically see through, as he could pick out her nipples poking through the wet fabric. Clinging awkwardly to her skin, the skirt ridding up one hip in folding bunches, her white silk panties now peeking out. Her hair was slightly pulled out of its odango's with wild strands plastered over her face, golden tails trailing a river of water behind her. Mamoru paid her an admiring smile, with a hint of alarmed awe. When she set her mind to something she got it done...

As his beautiful, yet utterly soaked angel, made her way past him with even precise steps not wanting to slip upon the forming puddles beneath her feet. Heading down the hall towards the bedroom for something dry,

Adjusting himself in his jeans a bit aroused by the disheveled sight, he followed behind her with a calculating gleam in his eye. Hoping to take advantage of her predicament and engage her in some much more interesting activities in the bed room.

Attempting to teach them manner's and how to get along peacefully. Which truly was an effort in futility since they were wild in nature through and through. Teaching them childish games and songs. Soon finding out painfully that they were incapable of speech or singing, their attempts a piercing cacophony of growls and yelps. That made her ear's ring painfully, making her clutch her head and squint while franticly calling to them to stop making sounds.

All and all Mamoru wasn't worried about her becoming bored, the demon's kept her busy and always guessing as to what trouble they were going to get into next.

Very quickly summer break came to an end, the heat ebbing away with the cool autumn breezes. The lush tree's began to wither into vibrant colours. Leaving Serenity completely enraptured by them. The Moon had no seasons, a serene, all most sterile place of perfection. For it was Heaven, nothing unexpected or chaotic like change ever occurred there.

Watching the green fade was a marvel to her. Like a young child, she would drag Mamoru all through the small forest behind their home. Collecting leaves in her old school satchel, spending countless hours just investigating the leathery textures or dry parchment contours. Crinkling the dry leaves up in her tiny hands, then casting the remains off the veranda into the wind, watching the fragments dance, and twirl away into the bushes. The purity of her fascination in the everyday making Mamoru wistful for the more innocent times of his own childhood. When he saw the world a wonderful, beautiful place full of promise. She truly was a wonder to him, he knew she would awe and inspire him for years to come.

Mamoru heading back to start a new semester at the Tokyo University, unfortunately having to keep his job at the bar for at least four nights a week. Just to afford the bills and his education. Usagi had offered all most ethusiasticly to quit school and get a job, being that High School wasn't mandatory in Japan. But he wouldn't hear of it, stating she needed an education. If she was going to make something of herself in the mortal realm. So with the debate killed right there and then, she was now preparing for school this morning. Standing in the front the long mirror in their bedroom, adjusting her navy bow bitterly. Staring mournfully upon the golden chain dangling from her neck, that held her star locket, and now also her wedding ring.

Mamoru had spent a whole evening convincing her to take her ring off during school hours, stating that women her age didn't usually get married. It wasn't illegal or anything, just not common and would cause quite a rumour mill. Denying her love like that had nearly killed her. She cried about it for days, but only when she was alone not wanting to concern Mamoru over her sensitive nature. Wearing jewelry wasn't allowed at school but she was willing to take that chance, she just found it difficult to bear. Unwilling to part from her tokens of love, even for only a few hours. She had been wearing and admiring her promise ring all summer. Her naked finger was still haunted by it slight weight. With a resigned sigh, she stuck her tongue out at her image in the mirror. Wearing that accursed high school fuku, stating her distain towards Juban high's rigid rules. She had always been kinda a rebel, never able to hold her tongue or not fight against authority even in some small way.

"Mamo-Chan have I told you how much I hate that your making me go back to school." She called through the open divider in a mocking anger. Before ducking into their small closet set to the side of the room, to track down her leather satchel.

"Yes, several times. Usako." Mamoru chuckled from the kitchen.

When she appeared in the entryway to the kitchen from the hall. Finally prepared for the day, her school fuku in place. Looking flawless and well kept, hair up in her Odango's and tails satchel clutched before her. A resigned, somber look on her face. Mamoru wearing jeans and a black button up short sleeve shirt, turned happily to greet her. Receiving a very pathetic puppy dog pout from his girl. She stuck out her lower lip, crystal blue eyes wide and moist pleading one last time for him to reconsider.

"That doesn't effect me..." He averted his eyes, chuckling with a groan. It so effected him!

As she then pranced up to him, ducking her sad face into his view once more.

He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss upon her lips, then bit her pouting lower lip softly for emphasis.

"That's all your going to get from me." Mamoru proclaimed with a stubborn glint in his eyes.

Usagi couldn't help but smile and pull back with a giggle. Then smacked his chest with her hands admitting defeat. She hated school, but she couldn't refute the fact that if she wanted a successful life here on Earth she needed a mortal education.

"I am still grumpy..." She stated with a growly voice, slumping down at the table finding it surprisingly clean.

"Were are the demon's having breakfast?" She asked, glancing around for them.

"I put them outside on the veranda with a tray of muffins. " Mamoru answered with a proud smile, bringing over a glass of orange juice and a muffin he had saved for her. Setting it down on the low table before her, before retreating back behind the island to get his mug of coffee.

"Smart..." She had to admit. They had no time to clean up a mess in the mornings, if it was outside they could leave it till they got home that afternoon.

Several minutes later, Usagi charged out of the house late for her bus. Stopping suddenly on the veranda confronted by the disaster of crumbs and shredded paper. Looking like a fine powder of snow ground into the wood. Staring sadly down at the mess, she found two of the demon's still on the deck, tumbling and fighting over the last muffin still in it's wrapper. One demon had the muffin half in its' maw, holding his brother off with a bracing leg. Its' opponent was chewing angrily on said leg, the winner ignored the pain, long enough to consume the pastry paper and all. Then leaped away smug and content, leaving its' brother to pout and fume on the deck.

Mamoru ran up behind her, bumping her forward as he collided softly with her backside. He was late too and wasn't expecting her to suddenly stop.

"Note to self, take the wrapper's off first..." Mamoru commented, taking in the utter and complete disaster.

"I doubt that would even help..." Usagi retorted back sarcasticly, then yelped and dashed away as she saw the shine of metal that was her transit bus, slowing at the stop at the bottom of the hill.

"Have a good day...Usako!" Mamoru called to her, as she ran in a panic down the path.

"Ms. Haruna hates me!" Usagi wailed, thumping her head in frustration against a lamp post just down from the High School. Naru stood behind her, rubbing her back. She hadn't seen her close friend for nearly three months. The report at school being she had undergone some fancy surgery to heal her voice and needed all that time to recuperate. Naru honestly, loved the sound of her voice it was sweet and had a soft melody to it's tones. She had never got a chance to hear it strong and clear before, it had always carried a pained raspy quality when she sought to make sounds.

"No she doesn't Usagi-chan?" Naru soothed, ducking over her shoulder and give the shorter blonde an encouraging smile.

"First day back, she is making me write a ten page paper on the economics of feudal Japan? " She whined,..."I got like twenty pages in my math subjects to complete. A test on three chapters for english, the list goes on and on." She wailed frustrated tears crawling out of the corner's of her eyes feeling so overwhelmed.

"You have to catch up on the school work you missed when you were in the hospital." Naru sighed, feeling for her but really having no way to help her out.

Naru draped a companionable arm over her shoulder, guiding her away from the lamp post.

"Com'on Usagi-chan I will treat you to games and a shake at the Arcade." She offered with an enthusiastic upward thrust of her first and a warm smile.

Usagi turned her head up from staring at her feet, giving Naru a beaming smile. Then thumped her head fondly against her red headed best friend.

"You are the best Naru-chan." She sighed, wrapping an arm around her curvy waist as they made their way deeper into the busy streets of Juban.

The happy chaos of the Crown Arcade greeted Usagi like an old friend, greatly missed and finally found. She couldn't help by giggle with glee, skipping over to the front counter. Were Motoki leaned casually over a book, absorbed as always. Wearing his white short sleeve t-shirt, beige kaki pants and white apron. Dusty blonde hair looking slightly disheveled from running his hands through it constantly while he read. One of his many nervous maneuvers when surrounded by the uncertainty of people.

"Toki, Toki!" She exclaimed, her voice bubbling with a bright cheerful aura. As she trotted over the counter, excited to see her adopted Big Brother again. Motoki glanced up from his book with a surprised yet joyful grin of his own.

"Your voice is beautiful, Usagi-chan." He ruffled her golden bangs, as she stood before the counter.

"Arigato." She giggled back, as he ducked behind the glass case to fill two cups with tokens.

She was thankful to have at least a half hour, unmolested on the various games. Before a certain boy, who she had truly forgotten about meandered his way over to her. She may have forgotten him, but she would never forget his beast of an ex-girlfriend.

Usagi was sitting upon her worn out red stool, content in her daily bit of escape on a video console. Playing her Female heroine, happily kicking some Nega-verse ass, in her favourite fighting game.

When she caught sight of his dark fringe and deep blue eyes staring intently at her from a somber boyish face. He was leaning patiently in his navy school uniform against the side of the box style screen in front of her.

At first she sought to ignore him, when he wasn't moving she grew irritated, he was dampening her enjoyment of her favourite game.

Rolling her cerulean blue eyes in irritation, she finally acknowledged him. "Go away, I want nothing to do with you." She spat, grabbing her cup of tokens and storming away.

He blinked a couple times, shocked by hear her speak. Then scrambled after her in a panic, "Look...Usagi-san. I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened to you. I never wanted that...I was just wanting to make Prisma jealous." He sighed in frustration, trailing behind her patheticly as she weaved around a set of young men in grey uniforms, from another school. Who were milling around a new racing game. Shouting and cursing as their friend was losing badly.

As she passed by the driver whom had just lapped his opponent, he paid her a lingering glance. A tall. wild dusty blonde young man with soft blue eyes, wearing washed out jeans, that had a slightly tapered leg. A black dress shirt with a white polyester jacket over top. He had heavy brown leather boots, similar to the ones Mamoru wore when riding his motor bike.

Usagi paid no attention to him as her focus was on the new, shiny, and very boisterous dancing game in the back corner. It took up most of the back wall of the arcade with a long rectangular platform, huge wall screen and tall speakers set on either end. Blasting out a catchy, techno trance remix. The brightly coloured silhouette avatar's hoping and spinning upon the screen. Their slender bodies twirling and swaying as they moved their slender arms and legs in fluid upbeat movements. Usagi as enchanted by the game instantly, scrutinizing the rainbow shadows dancing on the screen, with the strobing, scrolling arrows. Taking a tentative step up onto the plastic stage, still avidly ignoring Saphir.

"Your being rude, Usagi-san." Saphir commented quietly, before trudging away, his feelings hurt. He truly did feel horrible, but her silence towards him spoke louder then anything. A simple apology wasn't enough to fix his relationship with her. He needed to do more, to have her back in his life even as just as an acquaintance.

The dusty blonde though, waited just long enough for Saphir to leave before leaving his game. Rising from his seat smoothly, uncaring of the boys shouting after him about just leaving the race right in the middle. He proceeded over to the platform and stepped up smoothly, just behind the target of his affections. Usagi turned with a small smile, then fell almost instantly into contemplation, her gaze held firmly in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" She asked nervously, a hand up near her heart, finger's curled in trepidation. Her heart was suddenly beating very fast, and she couldn't break eyes contact with the inthralling sky blue eyes. They were bright and soulful, drawing you in and holding you tenderly in their intent stare.

"Sorta...we met about a month ago at a party." He waggled his elegant eye brows meaningfully. "Doing kinda the same thing we are about to do right now." He finished in a teasing manner, grasping her curled hand and spinning her around. Usagi gasped in surprise, as the man's hands latched onto her hips drawing her backward against his tall, slender body. The mysterious stranger's movements were so swift, so fluid it dominated her instantly. Then just as suddenly she felt him sway into her small body, rocking them both from foot to foot. It was slow, sensual and erotic all at the same time. Usagi held her breath, her cheeks glowing at the young mans obvious flirting.

"We were dancing something like this...Or perhaps?" The mysterious boy's voice was husky, and hot against her ear as he spoke. Usagi's breath hitched, as a slow burn began in her stomach, becoming a bit light headed. As the young man then side stepped around her just as fluidly, crossing his arms over the smaller girls neck. Drawing Usagi's now trembling body to his chest. Her face unconsciously burrowed into the soft cotton of his shirt, inhaling the very alluring, soft airy floral scent...like lilacs. A woman's scent? She could feel just a hint of soft breasts pressing into her forehead. This mysterious person...was a she?

Usagi trembling increased she could feel her knees growing weak as the fire burned brighter. All these similar feelings she had only felt for Mamoru, confusing and scaring her. But just below the surface, she also sensed a kindred spirit as if she was in the pressence of one of her Guardian's?

"Haruka...stop tormenting the girl." Michiru chided, having tracked down her wayward love, flirting way to aggressively with the little princess. She was in an aqua green sun dress, with a wide white belt. Her black leather violin case clutched in a hand near her hip. Staring up at the pair with distain. Haruka's continuous flirting was starting to really piss her off, it wasn't in fun anymore at least not when it came to Serenity.

Haruka chuckled, playfully. Pulling away from the golden blonde, who stood stunned, her mind gone numb. Staring blindly before her, suddenly missing the taller woman's warmth. Swallowing a few time to regain her mind, Usagi watched silently as the wild dusty blonde woman stepped off the platform. Wrapped an arm around Michiru, then they promptly turned around, giving Usagi their backs.

"Until next time, Odango Atama!" Haruka called back, giving her a curt wave over her shoulder.

Usagi watched with a bit of relief, as they left the arcade. That whole situation was as wonderful as it was unsettling. Who were they, and why did that woman make her feel so loved in a matter of moments?

"Haruka your getting way to friendly with her." Michiru commented lightly, striding a little ahead. As they made their way down the sidewalk. She feinted disinterest, but Haruka saw right through it. Very tuned into her partner's body language and cues. She was upset with her, and hiding it. But her stiff back, and nonchalant attitude said it all.

"Relax, she's just a little kid. All cute and clueless. " Haruka chuckled, making light of what she had done, what she had felt while she held the lithe little body of Serenity next to hers.

Michiru smiled warmly over her shoulder, slowing down enough for Haruka to once again drape an arm over her shoulder. Pretending to forgive her, as Haruka was pretending not to have deep feelings for their innocent young princess.

That evening when Mamoru returned home from University. Usagi had been sitting on the bench out front deep in contemplations. Over her behaviour over the last few months and the indiscretions she had engaged in that fateful night of the party. As he dismounted the bike, in his jeans, boots and leather jacket.

"Welcome home." Usagi called, before leaping off the deck, throwing herself into his surprised arms. Struggling to maintain her composure, when every part of her just wanted to curl up and cry. She had betrayed him with Seiya, the memory hazy but still solid enough to realize what she had done. She had been so drunk and so wound up. About the weeks of trauma she had endured by first the bandits and then the Lord of Shadows she hadn't been thinking straight. Now she felt she had cheated on him again with the woman at the arcade who had flirted with her so aggressively yet charmingly.

"Usako..." Mamoru held her tight, puzzled as to what had caused her to be so upset.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled into the musty leather of his coat.

Mamoru drew her away, grasping her shoulder's firmly. His eyes softening as he took in the pain shimmering beneath her wide innocent eyes. He then grasped her hand leading her back over to the bench so they could talk.

Once they were sitting down, Usagi swallowed several times, her mouth having gone dry. Her courage to always tell him the truth now trembling like a coward in the back of her mind.

Mamoru rubbed her back soothingly, as she averted her gaze to the wooden deck unable to meet his eyes as she revealed her cheating.

"Thinking about the girls, Tuxy and Luna?" Mamoru offered compassionately. He had caught her many times over the last few weeks sitting alone, lost in her thoughts with tears in her eyes. Missing them all so very much.

"No..." She whispered her voice cracking.

"Usako...whatever it is. We can work it out together...ok." He smiled, grasping her chin in his fingers and drawing her up to meet his tender gaze.

Usagi took one big gulp, then a strengthening breath.

"I kissed Seiya!" She shouted, jumping to her feet feeling the need to gather distance before he exploded into the anger she knew she deserved.

"When..." Mamoru jaw clenched, sitting a bit more rigid then before as he surveyed the nervous fluttering state of her hands, as she now began to pace the deck.

"At the party...a while ago...I was so drunk, and scared..." She began, wringing her hands. Her eyes flooding with tears. "He cornered me in the grove of tree's out back, then before I knew what was going on his lips were on mine!" She shouted in exasperation.

"Did you kiss him back?" Mamoru brows raised, a small humour pulling at his lips.

"I really don't know...I really doubt I would." She mumbled, her forehead wrinkling up in anxiety. The memory really wasn't that clear. Then she raised her face from the wood, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I only love you!" She shouted, her voice strong and filled with confidence.

Mamoru leaped to his feet, seeing the torture she was putting herself through over a misjudgment that may have not even been consensual. He wrapped her up tight in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"Hush..." He whispered, as she broke down into painful tears. Clutching her slender arms around his waist, and hiding her face in his jacket.

"Usako...It's alright. I love you and you did nothing wrong. It was a mistake and that's all. It's only cheating if you do it on purpose. So please, don't cry. " He chuckled, his own mind directing that statement towards himself. Needing to convince himself that he wasn't cheating on her, by the lewd thoughts he harboured over Beryl.

Usagi took a shuttering breath as she calmed down, so thankful he wasn't hurt by what she had done. Now wondering if having feelings for another was ok, as long as one didn't act upon them. Was this what Mina had been talking about, that one was allowed to admire the paintings...just not to touch them?

After supper Mamoru disappeared once more into their room to start on his assignments. Leaving Usagi to start the overwhelming task of her own pile of homework at the low kitchen table. Within the hour, she had her text books spread out, loose paper full of half done work scattered about. Lost in the unfocused confusion of her algebra equations, she chewed absently on her pencil eraser. Hunching over the table, staring morbidly down at the scribbles on her page. A hand bracing her forehead, fingers splayed through her golden fringe. Looking stressed and overwhelmed. Her elbow grinding into the table top, distracting her with a dull ache. She hated math the most! She would rather be deciphering the Elder Scrolls back on the Moon, or cleaning the royal stables then this.

"Urgh!" She groaned, tossing her pencil on the table in frustration. She felt his little pressence at her side a moment later, turning she found Havoc standing patiently at her elbow. The creature cocked his head in confusion at all her marks on the papers and the various reading material surrounding her. Then acknowledged her with a curt nod, pulling out a long piece of wood from behind his back, placing it meekly before her. Usagi stared down at in awe, the wood had been meticulously carved into a straight narrow, hollowed out cylinder. With several holes of exactly the same size dug out along the length. The head of the homemade instrument had a narrowed mouth piece just like her old Moon Stone flute. It was beautiful and elegant in it's simple nature. Tears of pride, and joy beaded in the corners of her eyes as she picked up the thoughtful gift. Casting Havoc who wore no expression at all, a bright glowing smile before pressing the mouth piece to her lips. She sealed the holes with her fingers, blowing softly into the long slender piece of wood. Her finger's dancing slowly as she tried out a few notes, finding the sounds it produced mournful and airy. It had a sound and a soul all to itself, she loved it with all her heart. As she loved the little demon who had put in so much hard work to bring back to life something she cherished.

Mamoru heard the beautiful melody, drawing him from his room. He leaned against the hall divider's wooden frame, arms crossed over his chest admiring her inspired song. It was a bright cheerful sound, that floated about the small house reminding him of sunny day's in spring. When everything was coming back to life after a long sleep, the world full of colour and warmth.

The six other demon's migrated into the kitchen to listen, cocking their heads from side to side in confusion. Usagi was lost to her music, eyes closed as she bounced and swayed softly on her bum, keeping time with her bodies subtle rocking. The song came to a slow meandering end, as if she was reluctant to stop the happy tune. Pulling the wooden flute away from her now swelled pink lips, giggling happily as she noticed her adoring crowd of listeners.

"Thank you, Havoc." She turned and drew the small dark creature into a hug. He stood rigid as she embraced him, arms at his sides, accepting the affection but not reciprocating. She had tried for weeks to get the demon's to warm to affections from her, to perhaps even start providing affections to each other or her. But it just wasn't in their emotional make up. Their palate was limited to basic concepts, hunger, sleep, curiosity, pain, and anger. Some times it looked like they may smile, but the toothy cackling grin was more scary then comforting. They did not cry, or speak, as alien in their emotions as they were in appearance. The only one that seemed capable of concern was Malice, and only towards her...that one brief time he held her hand. He was the most emotional of all of them, his passions volatile towards violence and easy to incite.

She had been wondering what Havoc had been doing these last few weeks, he was always the curious one, wanting to know what and how things worked. Recreating her flute had become an obsession to him. He would only show up at the house for meal time, bath time or bed time. As she pulled away from his tiny shoulders. She noticed his fingertips were red, cut and swollen. His little belt dagger in his loin cloth splattered with dark inky blood.

"Oh...Havoc..." She crooned, pulling his tiny hands up to her lips. Realizing how tirelessly he had fought to whittle her flute. As she pursed her lips to kiss them better, he growled low in his throat warning her to back off.

Usagi instantly let go of his hands, noticing how his lips had curled back showing his sharp teeth.

Mamoru took a step forward, muscles coiling to attack the little creature it he attacked her.

Havoc ducked his head in shame, rubbed his hands nervously on the front of his spindly legs then dashed away. The six other demons silently took their leave, fading away to where every had been hiding out.

Usagi blinking uncertainly, casting Mamoru an alarmed yet sad look.

"They are not pets or children...Usako." Mamoru sighed, understanding she was upset. But she had to realize the reality that they did not react like any creature she had ever known. He hadn't seen any harm in her efforts to mother or civilize the creatures. They did require some care, and what she did do for them, they seemed to appreciate in a reserved way. They had never been threatening in the least, forever patience, silent little shadows that just hung around the yard or house.

This encounter placed a cold sense of reality about them, much more then he let on...

"That was so pretty, what you played. What was it called?" Mamoru asked, moving into the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for her. Drawing her away from thinking to much on the awkward ending to her sweet gift.

"Oh, I just made it up off the top of my head." Usagi smiled proudly, rising from the table. Moving behind the island, to dig into the upper cupboard for a box of cookies.

Mamoru merely chuckled and nodded. "You are truly a talented young woman..." He commented , the words holding many more meanings.

Usagi giggled, as she climbed up with a small grunt, to stand on the counter just before the sink. To short to reach the upper cupboard and to lazy to go find the stepping stool.

Mamoru groaned shaking his head ruefully as he stopped preparing the kettle on the stove. Having no choice but to dash behind her, bracing her delicate hips with his hands. Incase she lost her footing and fell off.

"I work tonight, so no waiting up for me. You got school tomorrow." Mamoru ordered sternly, getting a scowl from Usagi over her shoulder. At that point he conceded the battle, she was too stubborn about certain things. Waiting up for him was part of her routine as much as greeting him when he got home.

It was near dawn when Mamoru rolled up outside the house, soft light was just creeping over the tree tops. It had been a tediously long shift at the Silver Shadow, oh how, he was beginning to despise that job. He had started looking at the employment board at the University, but there wasn't much there yet. He entered the house, finding with a fond smile his precious goddess in one of his old white t-shirts, sitting curled up in a corner of the couch near sleep. The shirt dwarfed her tiny body, hanging over a slender shoulder alluringly.

"You are going to have a tuff day today, Usako." He whispered softly into her ear, as he adjusted her up to a sitting position, then picked her up in his arms.

She moaned plaintively as she leaned into him, his arms bracing her under her bum. Flopping her arms over his shoulder's as her head nodded forward, nuzzling into his neck.

"I just can't rest peacefully without you..." She breathed, sleep finally claiming her as his strong arms held her close disappearing into their room.

Light footsteps landed upon the roof of the house, as a woman crouched low just above the outer divider to the living room. Her long reddish brunette hair was pulled back into a long elaborate braid, that trailed down her back like a whip. Her eyes were closed, focusing inward upon some internal power, sifting through the threads of soul energies within the house seeking her trace her target. Sheathed in blood red leather armour from neck to toe, cut to fit like a second skin. At her hip was sheathed a plain black leather hilt to a small un assuming baton.

She had been sifting through the souls of the mortal realms for over a decade, gifted with immortality by her master. She had never aged since she left Elysian's cursed shores. Sent to find the lost heir to the dead Elysian throne, the vessel of the golden crystal, and key to the Keeper's Lore.

The bastard son, of a bastard's son...The Elysian Thorne.

"A Lunarian...and that strange human man." She mused. She had been hanging around the university months ago, figuring Thorne would be old enough to attend. Tuning her soul magic to sift through the masses, finally tracking a strange aura linked to Dream magic. Upon the Summer break she managed to find work at the same bar, wanting to get closer to him. So she could delve deeper into his energies and figure out if he was who she was searching for. Or merely an Elysian refugee who had found safety from the curse in the mortal realms. She had been slowly weaving her magic into his soul, sifting through his aura one layer at a time trying to find his true self. Finding it locked behind a seal, which only intensified the mystery to her. She knew he was growing an attraction to her, which was a common effect when a human encountered a person touched by eternity. His will was incredibly strong though, fighting his urges at every turn. Now she knew why...he had found himself an angel...a Lunarian?

Usagi groaned with discomfort, nudging herself tenderly away from Mamoru's embrace. Flipping the blanket aside. She should have never drank a whole pot of tea last night. She had been drinking an earl grey with caffeine attempting to stay awake. Fighting with her homework, till the wee hours of the morning, it had been a total waste of time. Blearily, she rubbed at her eyes with tight fists shuffling out of the bedroom and into the gentle morning shadows of the hall.

She had no time to react, as six very agitated, very feral demon's charged out of the other bedroom. Literally bursting through the rice paper in their rooms divider. Growling and snarling, hissing and spitting in a protective fury. Charging away down the hall, en mass.

Usagi yelped in alarm, her heart jumping into her throat as the black herd exploded out beside her.

"What...wait!"' She shouted, as she scrambling after them in a panic. If she wasn't still half asleep she would have never charged after them, knowing how animal's with fierce instincts think. Six of the demon's charged out of the rice divider at the end of the hall making another hole, while the last was suddenly startled, refocused on her following footsteps. His senses confused in a state of rage,the frantic rhythm of her sudden footsteps, inciting his flight or fight reflex. He instantly saw her as a threat, turning upon her in a fit of snarling fury.

Usagi screamed in terror, as a maw of sharp teeth lunged for her neck. She raised a protective arm over her breast. Wailing in great pain, as the massive teeth bit down deep into her flesh. The little demon growled and shook his powerful jaw, that was clamped tight around her fore arm. Jerking her whole body back and forth briefly by his raw power. Ripping and tearing into the soft flesh, biting through muscle and arteries with ease. A snarling thrum of satisfaction echoed from deep down in his throat, as he enjoyed the taste of her blood, the feel of her flesh yielding under his teeth. The bliss of the kill, a blinding haze in his dark eyes.

Her legs trembled then weakened, falling to her knees, the severe trauma overwhelming her. Stunned by the sight of her beloved little demon tearing up her arm, as a wild beast on a freshly killed carcass. Her blood oozed around his pearl white teeth, staining them with her own gore. She could see her muscles being ripped into mercilessly. The white bone of her arm peeking through great gouges filled with pooling blood.

She tried to scream again, but her whole body was now an inferno of searing pain. Her mouth opened but only air escaped. The world was spinning away from her, mind going numb, as a wave of nauseousness took over.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF HER!" Mamoru voice boomed over the hall, charging towards them. The true rage of a demon's wraith clear in the fury on his face.

The demon instantly released her, Mamoru's raging voice jarring him back from the blood lust. Jumping away in utter sorrow and terror. Whimpering and bowing, he meekly moved to the side of the hall. As his chosen majesty barrelled down upon them, powering up to his Guardian persona. Dark blue armour, shining like the night sea in moonlight. Dark cape, with the blood red underlay cracking in the wind caused by his rapid approach.

The demon cowered, fiddling his fingertips together. His beady black eyes taking in the sight of one of his most precious treasures. Bleeding out like a fast forming river from her arm. Laying prone on her side, bathed in a cold sweat. Chest quivering as she sought to breathe. The once pristine white shirt she was wearing upon her small frame soaked red from the growing puddle of her life's essence. Her free flowing blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder's, and across her breasts, wisps of stray strands falling over her sweet face. Her features twisted in rising agony. The very tips of the blonde strands taking on that same crimson tint, as they were bathed in her blood.

The woman in red leather leaped to her feet, as her soul sense sparked upon the rage of the demon's now seeking to rip her apart. She stood her ground for but moment, just long enough to get a glimpse of the threat. When she saw the six little black beasts, leaping from the ground unto the tiled roof. She cursed her luck. Then dashed off the far side of the roof retreating for now. The encounter with Shadow Thrall confirmed her suspicions. This human was Endymion! Only a Dark God linked to the Keeper's powers could tame those wretched pieces of chaos. She would be back to claim her prize...very, very soon.

Mamoru was stunned by the massive amount of blood leaving her. Ignoring the demon completely, he focused on saving her life. Usagi began to shiver terribly from the blood loss, her good arm reaching with trembling fingers for the whimpering, mewling demon standing timidly on the other side of hall. Her great love and compassion for others in pain a never ending well within her heart.

"It's ok...Malice. Mamoru will make it all ok again. Stop crying." She moaned, voice wavering with fading strength. Her eyes then rolling back into her head as a convulsion claimed her.

"Oh, Kami! Don't go...Serenity..." Mamoru cried his voice cracking with grief, kneeling in the pool of her blood. Laying his hands gently upon her nearly severed arm. Summoning his healing, sending the golden aura into her massive wound. Like a wave crashing upon the shore, her arm was instantly bathed in the light of his love. Glowing as if the sun itself was being cast from his palms. As he repaired the traumatic wounds, he could feel a vile magic coursing through her body. A dark vibration that was slowly syncing with her soul.

A few minutes later the blood had faded, her arm now fresh, pink, and flawless. Whole once more, as if the brutal mauling had never happened. Still avidly ignoring the humble, and pathetic demon. Mamoru cradled her tenderly to his chest, rising up off the floor and carrying her back to their room. Her body was still shivering and quaking from the dark magic he couldn't purge. Her hands clutching at the nape of his neck weakly, as she began to moan plaintively entering the threshold of an intense fever.

The demon sought to follow him, when Mamoru sensed him at his heels. He growled in unrestrained rage, thrusting his boot back fiercely, nailing the demon in the snout hard with his heel. Never paying the tiny beast even a glance, as he left him behind retreating into the bedroom. The demon grunted in pain, as the heavy boot connected. Freezing on the spot. Dark blood oozing from it's massive beak like nose. Beady eyes blinking rapidly, tiny chest heaving with pent up emotions it didn't understand.

When Mamoru had disappeared behind the divider, the little demon heard several low snarls coming from behind him. He bowed his head in surrender turning to face his six brothers. They stood at the shredded hole in the hall divider, staring with distain towards him. They knew what he had done, it didn't matter how sorry or shamed he felt. Punishment had to be met, he had just poisoned the soul of his king's mate. Malice took one defeated step after another, trudging under their proud judgment. As they flanked him on either side of the hall. He slipped outside through the hole resigned to meet his fate. The six demon's followed him out, prepared to exact revenge and final resolution upon him for his crimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chorus

Chapter Thirteen

The days past one unto another, the demons had disappeared, staying away. Either out of fear of what Mamoru would do to them if they were to show their faces. Or out of shame for what their comrade had done. Either way, Mamoru never noticed as Serenity slowly began to fail mind and body. Unable to wake from the grasp of the fever. Her body trembling non stop, trapped in a cycle of hot and cold sweats. She would moan and whimper in pain, muttering incoherently, falling into one convulsion after another. As all that she was, was being slowly eaten away by the poison upon her soul. Finally just curling herself up into a tight ball, body becoming tight and stiff. As if a strange form of living riga- mortis was taken hold upon her.

Fever Dreams

Piercing ice blue eyes, penetrating the all consuming darkness...

Watching her timid soul with a predatory focus.

As before when she had fallen unconscious in the Dark Realms, a whisper of the Keeper's presence echoed in her mind as memories of the long ago past came to life once more. The poison from one of his own creatures allowing a meta physical bridge to be built. Opening her mind and soul for him to peruse. Sifting through her memories for the lore he had buried within her as a child.

The soft sound of a child's pleading, accented by pitiful sobs of remorse.

"I'm sorry I ran away Momma!I really will, from now on be the best little princess ever!" A small golden blonde girl, barely five years old. Dashed down a marble corridor, in a fluffy silk night gown. Her curling pigtails bouncing against her back, as she sought to catch up to the much older, more refined version of herself in long silver odango's and tails. The woman held a stern, cold gaze in her light blue eyes. As she took in the preschoolers timid gaze, who stood nervously now before her. Staring up with wet watering deep blue eyes, her tiny hands balled into fists as she tried in vain to contain her disappointment and hurt

"Serenity...go to bed. I have many things to attend to this evening. " Queen Serenity sighed, fluttering an impatient hand towards her little daughter. Before turning on her heel and walking away, receding out of sight down the long narrow hall.

Leaving little Serenity standing alone, watching her walk away with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Luna found her sitting patiently upon her white downy blankets, on her large white canopy bed. In her little silver night gown, twisting some of her golden hair nervously in her small hands. Her hair was free of his odango's and tails as it was every night at bedtime.

Her room was a large elegant affair, with silver and white walls. A white stone carved armoire, filled with her various gowns. Leaning against the opposite wall An elegant low dresser, with spindle legs and a wide oval mirror set on top.. The floors were a white marble with silver veins running threw it. Large glass door's, with flowing white silk drapes, led onto a stone balcony. The balcony doors sat just beside the princess's bed, one door partially open, the drapes billowing into the room softly. There were no toys or books, or anything but simple perfection within the room.

Luna had padded silently through the great white wood carved door at the front of the room. Taking in the princess's nervous yet hopeful state upon her bed. When the little girl caught sight of the great lavender cat, her face fell in disappointment.

Darkness had fallen over the kingdom, her room lit by gently glowing crystals, set in iron braiser's along her walls. Casting the vast empty room in a somber glow.

(Serenity you need to settle down under your cover's now and go to sleep. )Luna commanded warmly, the large panther pulled her sheets away from beneath her bum with her teeth.

Serenity scuttled around for a moment on her white silk mattress, her little bum wiggling as she moved on all fours, digging her fingers into her pillow and around her sleeping area. Seeking to soften it, as she always saw Luna doing upon her own sleeping mat in the cat's own chambers.

Luna laughed softly at the silly sight of her human child emulating her sleeping behaviour. She would need to start weening her of all these unnecessary antics, it was unseemly for a Lunar Princess to act like a Mau.

When Serenity had laid back properly, Luna drew the clouds of fluffy white blankets up under her little pointed chin. The little girl turned meekly towards, the dark gentle face of her nurse maid. Her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

(Is Momma coming to sing to me tonight?) She asked weakly.

Luna sighed, the queen had not put little Serenity to bed or sang to her since returning from Elysian. Barely acknowledging the young one during the day hours, leaving the girl floundering in the company of servants or tutors who quite frankly were nervous of her now.

The complete disregard for her own flesh and blood was breaking the Mau's heart. She could not understand how the woman could turn so cruel and cold towards such a young child? Little Serenity looked so forward to the brief time at bedtime, she had her true mother all to her self. Not having to share her with the duties of running the kingdom, or her obligations to the politics of the Silver Millennium. Now suddenly she was denied that precious bonding time, she had so cherished.

(No...Kitten. She told me she was quite busy tonight.) Luna purred, wanting to sooth the tears of grief that were sure to come. Every night the child waited patiently, with an ever thinning hope her mother would forgive her and return to love her once more.

Little Serenity merely nodded becoming resigned to the fact her mother was pulling away. She knew why, knew it was her fault and how ever hard she had been trying to gain her mothers forgiveness, had so far failed miserably.

(I shall sing to you from now on, my cub.) Luna gave her a small smile, revealing her sharp teeth in her very feral grin.

(Mau's don't sing, Silly.) Serenity giggled, wiping away a few stray tears with her tiny fingertips.

(This Mau sings...) Luna hopped up onto the bed, snuggling in next to the small girl. Settling her thick head down next to her cute round face. Serenity turned into her fur, snuggling into the thick soft warmth of Luna's neck.

The Mau's voice carried lovingly if a bit uncertainly into the little girls mind. As for the very first time the large panther began to sing her sweet and mournful lullaby.

(Sleep, my babe for the eternal stars have come.

The silent twilight falls

Shadows from the deep dreaming comes. To wrap the realms in thrall.

A silver light, o my child, my joy, my love and hearts desire.

To you the crystal sings a lullaby beside my dying pyre.

Dusk is drawn, the Elysian Thorne is wreathed in rings of gold.

Helios soars the dreaming till morn, alone in search for a light for told.

The goddess of the pale moon. Hath faded, though her silver light holds true.

And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune.

I sing, o love to you.

For the goddess of the pale moon, hath faded, though her silver light holds true.

And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune.

I sing, o love to you.)

As she sang, her voice calmed the little princess, lulling her near sleep. Snuggled up against her, breathing softly. Luna rested her furry cheek against the top of Serenity's head, thrumming her soothing rumbling purr.

(Your my only Mother now...Luna. I will always love you.) Serenity whispered brokenly through their link, as sleep claimed her.

Back in reality...

Mamoru was living in a state of panic, existing in a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. School forgotten, he barely eat, barely slept. Seeking to comfort her anyway he could. Holding her gently as she convulsed into one seizure after another. Rubbing her back soothingly, kissing her temples and whispering to her not to give up. He would cure her somehow...

Fighting back his grief, with silent tears falling, as again and again. He would delve into research through Mercury's data pad for anything useful. Sitting by her side near their sleeping mat, watching the hours pass and her life slowly weaken. The knowledge contained within the device was far more vast and all consuming then he would have figured was possible. But it was a mystical piece of equipment it should exceed the boundaries of mortal made computer's.

By the third day he was desperate and utterly exhausted. Seeking to break into Mercury's potion cabinet in the Guardian's old room. Kneeling before the simple wooden chest, with a crowbar, fingering the iron lock thoughtfully. Finding a warning note taped just above the lock.

'Stay out! That means you Mina!'

"Well I am not Mina." Mamoru commented dryly, slamming the thick metal crowbar down upon the fragile lock. It cracked and fell to the floor, conceding to his powerful strike.

He deftly lifted the lid, finding rows of glass bottles, and flasks of glowing liquids. All with labels drawn in Lunarian glyphs.

"Well I should have realized that." Mamoru stated bitterly. He had no way to read the labels, and wasn't going to chance pouring some magic potion after another down her throat or his own. God knows what horrible fate may befall either of them if he took that insane, and impetuous course of action.

With a frustrated groan, he slammed the lid shut. Screaming long into the air, his fear of losing her and sense of complete uselessness breaking him. The man's cries were a painful vibration. Echoing around him as he continued to rage at the fates. Cursing the red thread of fate, the Gods, the Spirits! Everyone and everything for thrusting her back into life, to make him love and to care, to begin to see the world as a better, even brighter place. After enduring so many years of bitter loneliness and then rip her away over some stupid accident. They had a future didn't they...this wasn't fair, wasn't right...

DAMN IT!

He would never let her go...never give up on them...

He had no way to communicate with any of the other girls, searching through the pad was tedious and frustrating. The only unearthly powers he trusted were his own...

Slamming the room's divider closed, he charged back into their room. Fuelled by his desperation, his pure love for a her, and his great will to fight against everyone and everything just to keep her safe.

He felt the core of his very being igniting with his need to save her life, to give all that he was to heal her. He scrambled under the cover's, drawing her stiffening body up tight against his. She muttered into his chest, as he pressed her face to him. His hand holding onto the back of her head, golden hair falling away through his spread fingertips. His other hand wrapped tight around her shoulder's, her body was clammy and moist from sweat. Still enshrouded in his old white t-shirt, she smelled faintly sour from her sickness. Her small form shivering as if freezing from the inside out, in his embrace. Her eyes closed tight, her face stressed from both the physical strain she was under and her strange lucid dreams.

"I will never let you go..." He whispered brokenly into her hair, holding her even tighter. Tears falling in anguish, at how weak and frail she had become in only a few days.

"Never...Serenity...Do you hear me!" He ranted, voice wavering, his mind going numb with the cycling thoughts of her coming death. The worry and pain was too much, he hadn't slept or even lived these last few days. Existing only to find a way to purge her body of this dark magic that was slowly but methodically killing her.

(NEVER!) He blasted into her mind, his eyes glowing a pure gold as his whole body became consumed by the same golden light, quickly devouring her body held tight in his arms as well.

Fever Dreams

Little Serenity had known for days that something was being prepared for. Something secret, something very important, something scary. Hearing whisper's from the staff about the Council of Elder's visiting the Palace. The six forces hardly left their domains anymore, wanting to be left alone and just purely unconcerned about the lives and politics of the younger, weaker God's and Goddesses. The fact that they were coming to the palace was as exciting as it was concerning.

Her mother had been pulling away more and more as the days and weeks past after they got back from Elysian. Treating her less like a treasured child, and more like a young princess in training. Concerned only with how her studies were progressing. Their talks were brief, lacking in concern or affection. Little Serenity never sought out her mother anymore, accepting the change begrudgingly in their relationship due to her dire transgressions.

Luna had taken on the role of her true mother, providing her with all the maternal affections and attentions a little girl needed to feel loved. She was also her soul provider of education and etiquette since her tutor and the palace staff now seemed frightened of her. Serenity tried not to let the constant spurning of her pressence bother her, yet it weighted on her more then she let on.

Hiding timidly behind a slender white stone pillar on the vast outer veranda before the main doors to the palace. Dressed in her layers of white silk and satin skirts with the golden bodice of crescent moons. Watching quietly as her mother dressed in her flowing silver silk gown of state descended the massive front stairs to the wide cobble stones below. Flanked by two guards in full silver plate, holding the silver banners with the gold crescent moon sigil of their kingdom. The Queen greeted six mysterious robed figures, three in white, three in black. Their cowls were pulled up over their faces, casting them in shadow. They carried themselves with a refined powerful grace, ascending the stairs behind Queen Serenity solemnly.

The Princess cowered in the shadow's of the pillar as the small procession past, her heart beating nervously in her chest. Moving around the pillar to stay out of view as the Queen led the Ancient Ones into the palace. As she came around the pillar on the other side, her eyes focused upon her slippered feet not wanting to loose her footing and make a noise that might alert her mother. She was in enough trouble all ready, finding it better to just fade into the background now when the Queen was around.

Stopping abruptly as her vison was met with heavy dark cloth, she had almost bumped into his legs. She looked up the long dark robes, to beneath the shadows of his hood to find an unearthly presence. The god pulled down his cowl showing her his true face. Which was strangely handsome, with elegant high cheek bones and narrow jaw line. The man was refined and aristocratic, with long straight black hair flowing down his back and the most piercing golden eyes. That seemed to shimmer and glow as if holding back a great source of power.

Princess Serenity gasped and held her breath, the God's eyes boring into her soul laying bare all her deepest desires and dreams for his calculating study. He crouched down before her, a fond smile pulling on his thin lips. Hands still stuck in the flowing sleeves of his robe, unwilling to reach out to her even though she was now trembling with fear and uncertainty.

(I am sorry if I am frightening you, little dreamer. ) His voice was calm, deep and somber. (All will be well, soon. You have set Destiny into play a lot sooner then we had anticipated. Measures need to be taken to keep you save until you are strong enough to complete your fate.) He sighed in her mind.

Serenity let out her held breath coming to realize who he was. (Morpheus...the golden god who rules upon the chaos of dreams?) he was supposed to be older then time itself, but he looked no older then a young man in his twenties.

The elder god merely nodded, rising to his full height once more casting his gaze into the long shadowed hall finding two of his brethren waiting for him.

Then he returned his golden eyes upon her once more, a hint of affection, with an allusion of great sorrow mirroring back to her.

(Is see much of my lost sister's grace in you my dear.) He stated softly.

Serenity was confused, her mouth falling into a little frown, a slight furrowing upon her forehead.

Morpheus laughed at how adorable her confusion looked upon her little angelic face. Head crowned with a heart shaped golden fringe, buns and two full curling tails. She truly was a cherub, and he fell in love with her in that moment.

(You will make Selene very proud one day.) He answered, turning on his heel and leaving her staring perplexed after him.

Back in Reality...

The Keeper screamed in rage as his mental link to Serenity's memories was severed, upon the intrusion of the Golden Dream Aura. Forced back into submission within the decaying body of his latest Puppet in the dark realms. His lore denied once again, as she fell once more into hiding within the Mortal Realm. He had no way to penetrate into the realms of light, so was left fuming once more.

At first when Mamoru had called upon his golden healing, it rose in him as it always did. A calm, trickling flow of energy that warmed and relaxed his soul. And then by the granting of his wish, he lost control of it. The golden power exploded from his soul, and everything became a blur, were he began and she ended was no longer certain.

All that he was, all that made him Mamoru was lost to the currents of her corrupted magic. He knew then that the little demon's saliva, had poison that slowly destroyed a soul. This was just like what had happened to Mercury. Serenity's magic itself was slowly dieing, and taking her very life with it. She was a being of magic and so could not exist with out it.

Then he began to feel the pain and sickness she had been enduring for the last few days, understanding quickly why her body refused to allow her to wake. At first he just felt an uncomfortable tingling that slowly spiralled deeper to settle upon his spine. A dull ache in his muscles that worked itself up his back and into his clenching shoulders. Then the ache erupted all over, a hot searing pain that went deep into the marrow of his bones.

Soon the twisting torture took his breath, his mouth clamping shut, hissing out as more intense sensations took hold over him. His back stiffened like a rigid board, but he would not let go or retreat from the pain. Sweat drenched his face as he sank deeper into the poisonous flow.

_Oh...Kami...Serenity. I am so sorry I could not take this pain away._

His lungs began to burn, as if an acid was coating the soft tender organ. Then a body shattering pain exploded in his mind, drowning him in an endless tearing, an unending agony. He could feel the moisture of his tears, trailing down his cheeks as he burrowed his face into her hair.

He had to do this, he had to hang on!

He was struggling now to maintain his connection with the elusive currents of dark magic flowing through out her soul. Delving so much deeper into her then ever before. It felt as if every nerve of his body was being exposed and set aflame. His mind was going numb, the pressure behind his eyes felt like they may burst, the intense pounding of his heart felt like it may burst. Struggling to take breath, flinching at every tug of pain. This was an agony beyond endurance. The fact that she had been living in this twisting state of living hell with out losing her battle with life humbled him. And again she had shown him that she was far stronger in every way then he gave her credit for. Then he felt his own soul being ripped from him, unable to scream, to breath, to move. He lost all that he was to her and the dark magic...

Fever Dream

Sucked into her dream, Mamoru hovered over a tomb like room. A silent golden spirit observing the scared ritual happening below. A great glowing crystal pillar rose up through the centre of the room, from a narrow platform of stone. The surrounding walls were obscured by deep shadows, rising high overhead with arching ribs of grey stone and looming buttresses. The room reminded him of some gothic cathedral's vast prayer room. The peek of the curving ceiling, set at the very apex of the crystal pillar held an open skylight. The dark night blanketing the small opening, with only a small sprinkling of cold starlight.

The atmosphere held a tranquil quality that was almost foreboding in it's eerie silence. Mamoru's spirit slowly descended from the high altitude of the ceiling, down into the heavy shadow's of the wide stone archways that flanked the pillar.

From the white marble floor, he was in disbelief by the sheer grandeur of the room's size. It dwarfed anything he had ever seen in the mortal realm. Then the soft mewling and plaintive whimpers drew his attention towards the massive crystal pillar. His heart clenched at the tragic sight of his childhood love, her dainty wrists locked in glowing silver manacles. Chained to the crystal, as if to make a sacrifice of herself.

She stood strong, her small body laid bare, her arching back forced to contact the crystal directly. Tiny face a mask of pure terror, blue eyes darting to the shadows seeking salvation or merely an end to the long wait towards what her fate may be. Her body was trembling from long held fear, knees knocking. Her golden hair laid free over her small rounded shoulders. She was but a small child, left to endure such mental torture as to wait in fear, subdued to the pillar of crystal like an animal awaiting execution. This was cruel beyond all comprehension. Who would allow this to happen, who would commit this atrocity?

Then his questions were answered, as Queen Serenity breezed into the chamber through an open set of double doors hidden in the shadows of the archways. She was dressed in a long silver robe, with silver lunar symbols beaded along the sides and cuffs. Her silver hair styled in the odango's and tails, trailing behind nearly brushing the marble floor.

The queen had barely made it into the faint light cast from the glowing crystal, when little Serenity released a loud piercing scream of fury towards her.

"I hate you Mother!" She wailed, writhing upon her bonds stubbornly. The bitterness in her words cutting into her mother like a sword.

"You were not supposed to know the true purpose of this ceremony. You caused your own agony, dear daughter. I am doing this for your own good, for the good of our kingdom and your future." She sighed, as her daughter answered with another blood curdling cry. Tears now flooding down her face.

"Why do you wish to destroy all I have left of my first real friend?" She wailed. "Why can't I be allowed to remember him?" her tiny voice breaking into sobs.

"He is a cursed soul, that has now tainted yours. He led you like a lamb into the Keeper's claws!" Queen Serenity ranted, ignoring the fact she was dealing with a small child who could truly not grasp the severity of what she had done. Needing only to purge her own soul of all the bitterness and betrayal she felt towards her beloved daughter.

"I can not allow you to be a puppet...my dear. The Lore your soul contains must be sealed or your true future will be lost forever." Queen Serenity regained her composure, meeting her daughter's fury with a calm serene facade. She then turned and moved away to lurk in the deep shadows, under the archways. Keeping a watchful eye upon her now thoughtful daughter.

Little Serenity had no concept of the years yet to come, or her mother desires of her future. She was going to loose her memories of Thorne, of Endymion. In the next few moment all her cherished days playing and exploring Elysian would be lost forever. Left like a caged bird, wings clipped and blinded. Forced to endure the stoic perfection of the moon, with out ever being able to recall the feeling of freedom. Of experiencing the joy's of vivid colours, the musky scent of flowers, the warmth of the sun or the chill of a night breeze. All the wonder's she had found with Endymion would be lost and locked away forever. But most of all she would miss the feel of his hand in her's, the sight of his goofy lopsided smile and the playful sparkle he got in his eyes when he looked at her.

Mamoru held his breath as six powerful being's entered the room. Three in robes of light, Three in robes of darkness. Their cowls pulled up, heads bowed in reverence towards the Pillar of Prayer. Their aura's were timeless, an unfathomed energy of Eternity itself. They circled the platform, intermixed, one light, one dark. Standing before little Serenity, who was now quaking in fear. Her eyes wide and unblinking yet still shimmering with more unshed tears. As her gaze was now locked unto the face of a Dark Elder God wreathed in the robes of shadows. His golden eyes boring into her once more.

(Please don't do this...Morpheus.) She pleaded into his mind, in a broken whisper.

(Be thankful we are only taking your memories, dear one. The council wished to take far more then just that. They wanted to seal your very soul away, as we did to Endymion. To banish you to earth to live out your life as a mortal. Your mother would not have it, she loves you more deeply then you know. She would not part with you. So this was the compromise.) Morpheus stated, his voice filled with soft and even tones. With out any hint of emotion as it had held before.

"Endymion is on earth, forgotten and alone?" Serenity mused out loud, casting her eyes downward in shame. He had never had anyone on his side but her. She felt absolutely terrible for his fate.

(Elysian has sub come to the Keeper's curse, your mother and the council does not want a tie forming in the Celestial Realm to the Abyss through the Lore in your head.) Morpheus continued, as his brother's and sister's eternal voices began to chant around her.

Serenity swallowed knowing she had to sacrifice her memories to keep everyone in this realm safe.

(Take them...but know I shall never forgive you or my mother for destroying a piece of my soul.) She spat, closing her eyes and accepting the purging magic as it hummed out of the crystal pillar and bathed her little body in silver light.

Morpheus bowed his head chanting along with his siblings, weaving a hidden quatrain to the spell. A clause to unravel the seal, when and if her soul ever came in contact with Endymion again. He had felt the great power of her love for the boy. When he had scanned her mind upon their first meeting. The power in her voice now spoke of how deep her love was for him. Even as innocent as it was as a friendship now, it had the ability to grow and surpass the greatest of forces. This was the Realms true salvation, he could not let these pure feelings die. Only to sleep until destiny intervened to awaken both of them to their true passion for each other, and their purpose of being.

Back in reality...

As if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped upon his head, Mamoru bolted away from Serenity's now calm and limp body. He stared down at her finally serene visage, as she lay beside him. Her chest rising and falling peacefully. Her skin was not a healthy tone though? It was grey, papery dry. Nearly see through, as he found long narrow blue veins webbing across her bare arms, her neck, her once firm youthful face. She looked pale and fragile like a porcelain doll. Her golden hair thin and lifeless wreathed over her shoulder's like a shroud. The luster of life gone from her, leaving only a empty vessel behind.

"Serenity..." He whispered brokenly, brushing a stray lock of hair off her face. All his efforts and still she now seemed more dead then alive. Reminding him of a living corpse. Then his own voice struck him strange, it was no longer deep but now gentle and soothing. Lacking in the masculine qualities it once had. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed out of the bedroom. Noticing his bare feet were now slender and dainty, attached to long well formed and toned legs. All bulky muscle was gone from his thighs? Even his boxers were now hanging loose around his hips, his shirt now seemed a bit oversized over his torso.

Racing into the tub room to confront the full length mirror there in. As his image came into view, he released a high feminine scream of pure horror and alarm. That echoed from the house, startling the birds in the trees nearby into flight.

Standing there before him in the mirror, was a tall, strikingly beautiful young woman. With long flowing black hair, and a wild fringe over her forehead. A soft gentle face with golden eyes that were glowing faintly.

Swallowing hard she tentatively poked her now ample breasts, with slender delicate fingers. The alien feeling of their weight and squishy softness setting his/her mind spinning. She watched in horror as the breast she was fondling bounced and swayed under her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mamoru screamed again, his/her new female voice a high pitched screech.

He couldn't catch his breath, his breast was aching with pent up anxieties. Absolutely terrorfied to look lower but knowing he had to, he slowly almost methodically pulled the waist band of his boxers out.

Releasing a shuttering breath of disbelief as he was now confronting a thatch of curly dark brown hair atop a small dainty mound of flesh. He couldn't help it, he was just so overwhelmed another more panic filled scream exploded from his throat. Vibrating through the house, shaking the walls and causing the mirror to tremble before him.

"I'm a woman...I'm a woman...I'm a woman..." He muttered repetitively in disbelief, having taken off all his clothes to get a real good look at him...herself. She paced back and forth upon the wood flooring of the tub room. The sight of her now curving figure with swaying hips and large ample breasts with small cherry red nipples greeting him/her briefly in the mirror.

He couldn't grasp it, couldn't comprehend that fact that somehow he had switched gender's. His magic had reformed his body yet not healed Serenity? What had gone wrong!

(Mamo-chan?) Usagi gentle lilting voice echoed from within his own mind. A timid, weak call full of confusion and fear.

(Usako?) He called back, his mental voice still sounding like his true self.

Thank the spirits!

(Were am I?) She called out to him once more, her voice trembling.

(What do you mean?) He called back in his mind, thinking she was sleeping in their room. She should know were she was, if she was awake.

(I can't see anything...It's so bright like I'm trapped in the sun?) She explained her voice floating behind his ears, as if she was within him.

(Oh...Kami...) Mamoru breathed, his now elegant feminine form deflating to the cold wood floor of the bathroom. As a mind boggling understanding took hold. Serenity's soul was now inside of this new body!

(Mamo-chan I'm really scared...) She called to him, her voice near tears.

(Usako...this is going to be hard to grasp right now. But you were dieing...and I used my healing powers to try and purge your soul of the poison. Now my body has changed into a woman, and your soul is inside of me.) He explained, his voice strained yet calm and soothing not wanting her to freak out.

When he finished he was met with a long silence as she took it all in.

(What do we do now?) She responded meekly, a few minutes later.

(I...) He began, his thoughts to her interrupted by the sound of a familiar and much welcomed voice.

"Mamoru-san...Serenity?" A strong refined voice echoed out through the house.

Mamoru jumped to her feet, her heart soaring with the prospect of salvation. Racing out of the bathroom divider in all her new naked glory and into the living room. Stumbling to a stop before a startled and alarmed Rei just in the entry way to the house. The light of the sun glinting off her long raven hair, wearing a tight red t-shirt with a pair of low cut jeans with a flare at the cuffs. A pair of black leather boots underneath. With the front of her cast in soft shade, her deep violet eyes wide in disbelief and confusion. When now confronted by a very strange, very naked young woman, who was now suddenly embracing her.

"Aie Ya!" Rei cried in humiliation, cheeks burning, nearly crawling out of her skin by the sudden naked contact. Twisting her arms behind her, attempting to pry the girls fingers' away from circling her waist. Wiggling uncomfortably in the girls strong embrace.

"I am so glad to see you. I really got things messed up now." Mamoru sought to explain, his new softer, sweeter voice echoing out of his alien female body.

"Who are you...where is Mamoru and Serenity!" Rei exclaimed, pushing the strange dark haired woman off her rudely.

"I am Mamoru." The girl explained, rolling her golden eyes in frustration.

(Tell her to stop calling me Serenity!) Usagi called out in his mind her voice sounding nervous.

(Usako lets work on convincing her of one thing at a time.) Mamoru responded back with exasperation.

Rei on the other hand was staring at the new and improved version of Mamoru with a strange expression.

The female Mamoru sighed, then began to tell her the tale about what had been going on in her absence. Rei took it in stride, then stormed off to the bedroom to check on Serenity. Mamoru trotted behind her, suddenly noticing how her boobs bounced quite uncomfortably when she moved to quickly.

After a few strides, she draped a restraining arm across them to keep them still as she dashed after Rei. Finding her kneeling before what was left of Serenity's former self. Staring down at the princess's pale face and barely breathing form holding back her tears. Her whole body beginning to tremble as she fought to keep her sadness contained.

Mamoru still nude, knelt beside her. Watching sombrely, as Rei brushed her fingertips lovingly down Serenity's cold cheek.

"She is currently inside of me." Mamoru offered, still not used to hearing his new female voice.

Rei shot her a horrified glare. Then gripped Mamoru's slender shoulders in a white knuckled grip.

Mamoru cringed as her skin was pinched between Rei's fingers.

"Two souls can not inhabit one body...It's against all the physical rules of the universe." She explained her eyes wild with fear. She searched Mamoru's new bodies golden eyes, tuning her abilities as a Soul Hunter to track and sense the subtle tones of their energies. Her eyes flew wider, as she found both Mamoru and Serenity's soul inside this one weak human body.

Rei then drew her shaking hands away, her chest heaving with shock and terror.

"Get dressed, we need to find a fire." She commanded, standing up.

"Why?" Mamoru asked, getting her own feet.

"There is no way your magic could heal her soul. Holy is the only magic a tuned to spiritual healing, and that magic only exists within the Pillar of Prayer or the Ginzuisho. So I am going to form a portal and were we're going to the Moon." She stated, scanning the room for a back pack or something to carry ration's and spare clothes.

"Your magic attempted to heal her, I really have no idea were that power came from. A Guardian's magic is not capable of such a miraculous feat, such as this." She found Usagi's leather satchel and dumped her books unceremoniously out on the floor.

Mamoru listened intently, while searching through Usagi's part of the closet for some jeans and a smaller shirt.

"Knowing that it couldn't, it sought to save her in the way's it could. Using your soul bond with her. It changed your body into a female, so you could harbour her soul. A male body can not contain a female soul, it's the whole yen/yang principle. If you had remained as a male, and if her soul was trapped in your body it would just wither and die. Your energies as a man would be incapable of providing it the necessary energy to thrive. So it had no choice but to make you a girl. Your link to her has also created a tether...a spiritual umbilical cord so to speak. Your healing aura is replenishing her dieing body constantly with life, but that is a slowly depleting resource. Your essence is now under the stress of keeping two bodies alive. You placed her body in a sort of undead stasis. I can see a golden ribbon coming from your body to hers." Rei continued, moving to the open divider.

"I am going to pack, you think about were I can get a nice big roaring fire to turn into a portal." She disappeared into her old room to gather supplies, left over from the other girls.

"But how is that going to work...Serenity is banished?" Mamoru called out, slipping into pair of white panties with lace trim from Usagi's dresser.

(Stop, calling me that...seriously you are going to bring the curse down upon us again.) Usagi whined in his mind.

(Usako...I'm a WOMAN!) Mamoru ranted back, the curse already rearing it's frustrating, and unwelcome circumstances yet again.

He felt her soul cringe at his shouting.

(Gomen...) He muttered a meek apology, while fussing with the tiny hooks of one of her bra's. After several irritating attempts he got it together and turned around. Pulling up the stapes and aligning the cups only to find his/her now ample bosom overflowing all over the place as the bra was way to small.

"Kuso!" Mamoru ranted, ripping the bra off, then stomping out of the room and into the Guardian's. Rei giggled from her vantage point packing Usagi's satchel, with a few potions from Mercury's chest. While Mamoru exploded into Makoto's simple four drawer, cherry wood dresser hunting down one of the taller girls more fuller bra's.

"Seriously, how do you women get by. You have way to many types of complicated clothes." He growled, finding a larger white lace bra and storming away bitterly.

"Quite well actually." Rei grinned in amusement, Mamoru so far was not adjusting well to being one of the opposite sex.

With a sigh Rei answered the question still hanging between them. Calling to Mamoru from her room. While the later packed a black duffle bag with a spare set of jeans and a few t-shirts. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight white hello kitty t-shirt.

"Yes, well. Serenity is not going back to the moon per say... as long as her soul remains dormant in your body the gates of heaven won't detect her. So we should be able to sneak into the kingdom." Rei explained.

A few minutes later and they were both packed, Rei with Usagi's satchel over her shoulder. Mamoru with a black duffle over her shoulder. Having pulled his/her new long flowing dark locks back into a white scrunchy, now having a long dark pony tail trailing down his/her back.

"I just can't leave her unguarded...Something sinister had riled the demon's up pretty bad. Who ever it was could come back?" Mamoru spoke thoughtfully. Questioning if Motoki could handle getting involved in all this craziness. Then just as quickly stopped that train of thought, the man could barely handle reality as it was. He had more issues then he could name and was nervous of pretty much anything. He wouldn't last an hour let alone a few days guarding Usagi's body from some unearthly evil. The man jumps at his shadow, Mamoru figured in the end best intentions or not Motoki would be in a corner in a catatonic state by the time Rei and he/her got home.. He/She knew he cared for her like a little sister and wouldn't hesitate if he was needed, but he wasn't going ask something so difficult, so near impossible of him.

As if on cue, six little dark creatures emerged from the faint shadow's in the corners of the bedroom. They moved silently to flank Usagi's body, three to each side. Taking up sentry positions, as they gazed mournfully at her weak condition.

Mamoru growled, uncertain if he should trust them but now not having much of a choice.

"Keep her safe or so help me I will send all of you to rot in the Deep Dreaming for the rest of Eternity." Mamoru promised, his/her voice low and menacing.

(Mamo-Chan...it's not their fault...please don't be so angry with them.) Usagi pleaded in his mind. Mamoru sighed with resigned understanding and she drew silent once more. Always her compassion would temper his anger.

The autumn glow of the sun was sinking slowly into the tower's on the horizon behind them. When Rei and Mamoru mounted the long steps up to the Hikawa Shrine. The long shadow's from the looming fall coloured trees were fluttering on the white stone steps. As a cool breeze whispered beside them through the thinning branches. Rei had been casting Mamoru's new body odd looks from time to time trying in vain to get used to it. Mamoru was casting her reproachful scowls, feeling like some kind car accident victim. So they started this new quest on nervous uncertain footing, a time limit looming like a scythe over them. Mamoru's energy wasn't infinite, if they didn't get Serenity's soul to the Pillar of Prayer quickly then her body would die. In time her soul's link to Mamoru's body would break down, leaving her spirit no choice but to wander bodiless trapped between realms like a restless ghost.

Failure wasn't a option, Mamoru narrowed her golden eyes a strong determination to succeed at all costs glowing within their depths.


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chorus

Chapter Fourteen

They waited on the fringe of the sacred grove of trees, that surrounded the temple. Observing the squat old, balding priest finishing up his daily chores. Before retiring within the long traditional living quarters set at the back of the temple grounds. A simple home of rice divider's and wooden beams with a clay tiled roof similar to Mamoru's house just further up Sendai hill. The old man mounted the stone steps up to the front foyer, pulled the divider aside and disappeared within.

The last of the suns vague light dimming unto night. Leaving them shrouded in the deep dark shadows of the trees. Allowing the soft gentle waxing moon to rise over the lush canopy before creeping silently over the cobble stones towards the Offering Hall that was attached to the Main Hall in which the priest lived. Mamoru took the lead ducking low as she crept around the outer bamboo platform that rimmed the halls. Her long dark pony tail swishing back and forth, the white hello kitty t-shirt a beacon for Rei to follow.

Rei chuckled lightly at how jerky and clumsy Mamoru moved as she attempted to be stealthy, having no training in the art at all. Rei had been trained along the lines of a hunter, so knew how to track and move silently. She wasn't as fancy about it as Mina was as an assassin. But she had her own art for it.

Soon toeing ahead of Mamoru as they circled around the back of the temple, catching sight of the orange glow of the fire flickering behind the flimsy rice paper of a divider at the far end of the temple.

Mamoru was soon trying to mimic her movements, moving on her toes as Rei nearly flew along the bare ground. Leaping with ease up onto the wooden platform and pushing the divider aside softly. They entered the prayer room solemnly, drawn with reverence upon the roaring flames held within the iron floor pyre.

Rei adjusted Usagi old leather duffle to hang low over a hip, before powering up into her Guardian form in a flash of crimson light. Standing before him in her dark red armour with the black shoulder pads and dark accents upon her leather vest. The deep red bird of prey hilt of her sword gleaming in the firelight as if communing with a kindred spirit. Her cape was forgotten in this transformation, instead two grand rust coloured wings burst from her back.

Mamoru stood in a state of rapture, unable to pull her eyes off the mystical sight of Mars in her Angelic form.

"If you stare any longer, your eyes will burst into flame." Mars commented sarcastically, retaining her focus upon the sacred fire. The hot wind cast by the flames, playing with her long ebony hair. Tossing it about her shoulder's as if within a lover caress. The warm light flickering over her elegant face and dark hair warming her features and giving her a very mysterious aura.

Mamoru quickly cast her golden eyes downward in shame, it was unseemly to pay such adoration to Rei. She was just recovering from rejection. Giving her false hopes was something she didn't wish to do.

(Mamo-chan, Rei has a sharp tongue, don't let it bother you.) Usagi sighed in his mind, hearing her snide comment, and feeling she had to smooth things over.

Mamoru laughed softly, his sweet girl totally missing the true nature of his shame.

Mars re-tuned her soul to sync with the energies of the flames own spirit, slowly approaching the inferno as if it was a wild animal that might bolt at any sudden movement. This was her element and she understood it on a primal level as a living source of life and death. A brutal predator if not treated with the proper respect, would consume and destroy without remorse.

The shimmering light within her deep violet eyes began to dance in tune with the Fires flickering aura.

As she reached the edge of the roaring inferno, she squinted in slight pain. Enduring the intense heat as she channeled her powers within it's core forming her link to the Astral Plane. The fire surged, turning a silvery blue the colour of the soul, as a vortex swirled within it's depths. Mars turned and passed the wide eyed, extremely nervous Mamoru a small satisfied smile before merely walking into the flames.

As she entered her portal of fire, the intensity of the light stung her eyes. Narrowing her violet eyes to compensate she continued into the vortex of blue flame. The heat of the flames tickled against the bare skin of her face, a comforting friend biding her welcome within the heart of her element. There was an unnatural wind within the fires core, it played with her long flowing hair causing the dark strands to dancing merrily around her shoulders. Illuminating her dark tresses within the eternal blue glow. The walls of blue fire roared around her, echoing within her own soul now connected so seamlessly to its elemental heart. A sense of peace and comfort washed over her, the fire knew her, protected her would never harm her. She was it's friend, it's mistress and master. The fire spirits now tamed and under her command, dancing around her giggling and playful.

The tongue of blue and silver flame billowed around her accepting her fully. Taking one calm breath after another Mars moved beyond the fire's grasp and into the endless fog of the Timeless Void.

The sudden change in atmosphere felt like a slap across her face, by a cold freezing wave of air. Opening her eyes, Mars found herself surrounded by the swirling grey clouds of the Astral Plane, the endless void of nothing surrounding her below. Spreading her rusty red coloured wings wide she caught the wind with a powerful snap, twisting in the air to survey the swirling vortex of blue fire hovering high above. Waiting for Mamoru to fall into this higher dimension.

Mamoru swallowed, and took a deep breath squeezing her golden eyes shut in fear as she made the ultimate leap of faith into the fire. Expecting all the laws of nature to be true and to feel her skin heating up and burning away. The cool tranquility that greeted her as she fell through the flickering blue flames both awed and alarmed her. As quickly as the walls of blue flame enveloped her, they faded behind her. As the murky embrace of billowing clouds surrounded her. She couldn't calm her heart from pounding as she was met with an endless free fall within the thick clouds. Her white shirt pressed tight against her breasts, cracking in the eternal wind roaring in her ears. She tried to cry out at first, not seeing Mars anywhere. Wondering if the woman was going to let her fall forever.

Then like a shooting star of red flame, she dove towards her from off to the left. Mars had her wings tucked tight to her side, arms out stretched, fingers reaching. A smart ass smirk plastered over her elegant face, as she suddenly grasped Mamoru's hands. To which Mamoru had thrust over her head, her heavy black duffle bounced off her back knocking her wind out of her. Her ponytail fluttering in the wind. Holding tight to Mars, as her wings then spread wide, pumping hard against the wind correcting their plummet and levelling off.

"Nice catch..." Mamoru commented breathlessly, still not used to hearing the soft tones for his new voice.

(She did that on purpose...) Serenity stated bitterly in his/her mind.

Mars for her part laughed loudly, enjoying the feelings of exhilaration of her flight. It had been way to long since she been able to release her Goddess form.

They soared through the clouds mass, for an undetermined amount of time. Mamoru's arms were beginning to ache as she hung from Mars grip. She figured Mars might be feeling the same strain, yet wasn't letting on. Her violet eyes scanning the eternity of mists below, searching for something hidden.

Several more minutes past with no sign of anywhere to set Mamoru down. Mamoru glanced up noticing how Mar's face was beading with sweat, her arms trembling from the growing strain of holding her.

"How much farther!" Mamoru shouted up, her stomach now churning with anxiety. Mars couldn't keep this up much longer, her fingers were white and soon would merely just release from lack of circulation.

Mars never responded, her eyes darting about desperately, searching. As Mamoru stared up at the Goddess of Fire's growing distress, completely helpless and growing more frustrated.

Serenity felt all the nervous frustration and anxiety of the situation. Her soul could save them, she needed to gain an exit out of this golden light...

The feeling of Serenity asserting herself was a strange almost liquid sensation, as her soul surged out from the golden light, almost rudely pushing Mamoru's aside. Forcing him to reseed into the light of dormancy. Mamoru's soul cried out in alarm as he was sucked into the light.

"Mar's let go...I'll fly on my own." Serenity called up, her voice echoing out from Mamoru's new body. Golden eyes now faded and replaced by her Cerulean blue.

Mars glanced down twice, stunned by the change in eye colour.

"What the Hell...Serenity! Go back to sleep, or fade away..or hide. Give Mamoru back his body!" She raged, as the dark haired girl, with the long pony tail beneath her merely glared up at her in growing irritation.

"You can't keep this up forever...and I can't see the Timeless road either. So let me use my wings at least for now. I will go back into the golden cage after we are all safe on the road to heaven." She stated twisting her hands free of Mars grip. While Mars valiantly tried to hold on, but her arms and finger's were numb and it was a useless attempt.

Mamoru's new female body fell away into the clouds, then from beneath the grey mist. Mars saw a strange glow of Silver and Gold. She dived into the fog, finding with mild humour her princess transformed into a strange mixed version of Moon and Mamoru's armour. Clad in Mamoru's dark blue plate, with her own white leather tunic over top barely covering the now more form fitting silver girdle. The armour itself had become more feminine with a chest piece of interlocking plate similar to Jupiter's. With the silver shoulder guards, and silver belt from Moon's version. Both of their swords hung on either side of her hip, with the Moon disc now hooked at her back. One silver hilt glowed on her left, while the dark black obsidian hilt with gold cross guards sat on her right. To massive dove white wings had exploded from her back, the feather tips dusted a dull brown.

"Serenity you are going to ruin your own chances to be healed!" Mars hovered before her, all concern over the mixed unstable transformation forgotten as her temper took control.

"I am not! You can't just carry me all over the Astral Plane, at some point you would tire and then we would be caught in a temporal current and swept away!" Her blue eyes were flaring with irritation at how irrational she felt her friend was being.

"If Pluto senses your aura, we are screwed...and I am not looking for the Timeless road!" Mars shouted back, as Serenity dove away, not wanting to hear any more of her tirades.

(Pluto?) Mamoru asked quietly, surveying himself with relief as he found his soul still resembled his true self. Nude and pure, with a broad male chest and the right equipment between his legs. A part of him was greatly comforted that his soul remained unchanged.

(The Guardian of Time, she guards this dimension. Makes sure only the worthy are allowed entrance to the Celestial Realm.) Serenity explained with a sad sigh, she was now not worthy. If Pluto caught them, dieing or not she would cast Serenity back to earth with out further thought. A soldier sworn to a serious duty far greater then all the others.

Mar's growled in frustration, her princess was so stubborn! It was alarming but not surprising that Serenity could gain control over Mamoru's body. The new vessel was created to house both souls, so either soul could become dominate. It would be an inner power struggle between the two of them until everything was sorted out.

Mars beat her wings at a staggered rate, keeping pace with Serenity. While passing her glares of frustration. "I am searching for the Ancient Cherry Path..." She stated with a hiss.

Serenity gave her a double take, " Are you insane! That isn't even a path...it's barely a thread of energy now. " She cried, her voice cracking in fear.

"And the best way to sneak onto the Celestial Moon." Mars crossed her arms over her dark leather vest, her violet eyes staring with stern determination.

Serenity mulled it over, her eyes growing thoughtful.

Mamoru's soul was curious, listening raptly to their conversation as he waited in the golden light. He had been quite disgruntled at first as Serenity had basicly commandeered his new body. But soon relaxed knowing she just wanted to help Mars, seeing how hopeless their situation had been.

"We don't have a choice..." Serenity muttered, casting her eyes down to the murky clouds as she beat her wings to proceed forward.

Mars merely nodded, this argument over, then followed a few paces behind looking in the opposite direction.

(What is the Cherry path?) Mamoru asked quietly.

(It was the first road to the Celestial Realms, used in the ancient time during the Seren Dynasty. The first Moon kingdom. The ruin's I used to escape too. Out in the Serendais Desert, was the Ancient Moon kingdom.) Serenity explained.

Mamoru interest was peeked. Serenity chuckled, she had enjoyed her history lesson's so had ample knowledge concerning the Ancient Kingdom.

(Over a thousand years ago, my ancestor's conquered the Moon.) Serenity began.

(So you aren't Lunarian?) Mamoru questioned shocked.

(Yes! My people have ruled over the Moon kingdom for nearly a century!) She retorted, her pride wounded by the unjust insinuation she felt was in his feelings. That she wasn't a pure Lunar native, so shouldn't call herself a Luanarian. It was something she had always been a bit touchy about.

Mamoru felt her anger and quickly retracted his feelings. (Gomen, I didn't mean to make you feel unworthy or anything. There has always been conquers, and in time their descendants intermix with the native population to the point that they become part of that nation's bloodline.) Mamoru sought to calm her anger with logic and understanding.

(My heritage is pure...the royal family is not allowed to breed outside of our royal line.) Serenity sighed, knowing on some level that she would never be a pure Lunarian. But in her heart she had always felt connected to the Moon, and Selene the Goddess of the Moon had graced her with her powers that must mean something.

(Hence, your mother's intense hatred of me.) Mamoru chuckled bitterly.

(Yes.) Serenity giggled back.

(That kingdom traced back to a Baron of Mars, and Duchess of Venus. In that time people were not allowed to marry outside of their prospective planets. But these two sought to change all that. They accepted banishment to the Moon. Which at that time was considered a lifeless rock or so they thought. They built a palace with their loyal servants and soldier's at arms. In time they conquered the Seren Natives already living on the Moon, casting them out to the Serendais Desert. Were they live in various tribes till this day.) Serenity began her ancestor's tale, with a tone of respect and reverence to the hardships they had to go through. So they could be allowed to bond and love each other. Finding many things in common with them now, that she had been banished for her forbidden love.

(So who destroyed the old kingdom?) Mamoru asked.

(No one knows...) Serenity mused. (I spent my youth exploring those ruins trying to find out what happened to them.) She sighed. (The Cherry path leads to a ruined portal gate within the ruins)

Mamoru nodded.

"There!" Mars exclaimed, diving past Serenity.

Serenity folded her wings and dove after her, the clouds breaking around them as they plummeted through the void. Slowly a thin wisp of glowing pink thread winded through the clouds. They levelled off just above it, heading deeper into a dark cloud mass that was crashing and thundering together.

Mamoru held his breath as the two Goddess's moved into the storm, the dark thunder heads looming around them. Crashing around their weaving bodies, as Mars and Serenity preformed several arial spins and dives to avoid becoming trapped within the concussive blasts of the clouds hitting together. The wind roared a mighty force in itself, making both goddess struggle to beat their wings hard enough to not be pulled out of the storm. Mars took the lead with Serenity trailing behind her energy waining against the rushing air. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as a wave of nausea swept over her, she moaned in agony for the first time since Mamoru had pulled her soul from her body. She felt the poison coursing through her soul and body once more.

Mars cast her eyes back over her shoulder, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she would sub come to the poison again. This was the worst time possible for her to give into her sickness.

"Serenity! Stay focused, stop being so lazy! Push yourself a little bit! You have got to make it to the portal you can die later!" Mars shouted out snidely.

"I am not lazy and I am not going to die!" Serenity screamed back, her tempter flaring Rei was so uncaring and cruel.

Rei chuckled, getting Serenity furious was the drive the princess needed to keep going. Just to prove her wrong, she would fight harder in a fit of rage.

"Com'on slow poke...!" Mars taunted, pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

Serenity screamed in fury, beating her dove white wings hard. Squinting her eyes, as the swirling grey clouds began to sway in her vision. Gritting her teeth she steadied her fraying nerves, as the searing pain of the poison began to burn along her skin. A bone aching agony throbbing deep within this new body. She screamed in both rage and misery, the crescent moon glowing to life on her forehead seeking to stabilize her failing soul with more energy.

Mars sensed the flare of her primal energies bathing her soul's new vessel. She cast her head back, eyes deeply worried, dark hair flying wild in the vortex of the storm.

"Stay with me, Princess!" Mars bellowed, reaching her arm back as Serenity finally fought the wind hard enough to gain beside her.

"Stay with me...Little Sister!" Mars cried, tears of trepidation in her eyes. As Serenity squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing painfully as the torture of the sickness began to consume her. Mar's clasped her outstretched hands, holding tight.

Mamoru had been focusing all his healing powers from the core of this pure golden light out towards his body to keep her alert so she could fight against the poison long enough to get to the portal.

"Fight it! Fight!" Mars shouted in a panic, seeing the swirling vortex of silver energy encased in an elegant white stone archway. Filled with Lunarian glyphs, etched along the flowing pillars of the grande archway. It hung like a glowing white beacon just a few yards away.

"Almost there princes...Oh crap!" Mars exclaimed. As a tall woman shimmered into view before the portal. Dressed in a long flowing deep purple robe with a heavy cowl. Dark green hair fluttered on either side of the cowl, her head bowed, hidden from view as she gripped her garnet rod before her. The blood red stone embedded in the head of the shaft glowing brightly.

"Halt!" She shouted into the storm. Her voice low and husky, vibrating with power, as she spun her rod before her in a threatening gesture.

Mars narrowed her eyes, growling low in frustration they were to close now to just give up.

"Sorry Pluto!" She bellowed back, then spun Serenity around in a powerful arc. Serenity screamed in fright, as Mars wiped her towards Pluto like a living missile. In a crack the whip manoeuvre.

"I hate you Rei!" Serenity screamed in anguish, tears flying from her eyes as she saw Pluto's startled face rushing towards her.

"Flaming Mandala!" Mars cried out over the roaring of the wind, and thunder. Circling her dark gloved hands before her then thrusting them palms outwards towards the Mysterious Guardian of Time. Pulling forth her element from her soul, sending a barrage of fire balls towards her.

Pluto was now faced with a twin assault, with a ringing of steel Serenity released both of her swords. Crossing one of darkness and the other of light before her. Folding her wings back, allowing the momentum of Mar's throw to carry her towards Pluto. Coming up beside her was a screaming inferno or red flames, casting her right side a glow in orange light.

Pluto had no choice, she ducked Serenity's physical torpedo attack, to meet the fire balls head on.

Serenity soared over Pluto's head, the Senshi's cowl falling free showing the ancient Senshi's elegant face with deep violet eyes and long dark green hair. Serenity cast her gaze over her silver shoulder guards, watching in awe as the woman spun her garnet rod deflecting the fire balls with ease. They exploded haphazardly into the storm clouds behind Mars. Who floated for a moment, taking the distraction of her attack as it was intended. Diving towards the portal past Pluto, with a speed borne of desperation.

Pluto spun with her face full of shock, as both Serenity and Mars were absorbed head first into the liquid silver of the portal. Then a small satisfied smile spread on her dark cherry lips, her violet eyes sparkling with humour.

"Good luck...Princess." She muttered, then shimmered away. Satisfied she had played her part well, to keep her loyalties hidden. She may have pledged her allegiance to the current Queen, but her duty lay beyond the petty power struggles of mere goddesses. She reported to the Elder Gods, and they bid her to let young Serenity pass. The future depended on her success against the Keeper.

The fine grey sand of the lunar dessert over took her in seconds, as she exploded through the shimmering stone gateway unto the unforgiving ground. Serenity soared in the most undignified manner, the pale stone carved ruins of columns and arches surrounding her. Arms and legs flailing as she was out of control. Smashing into the sand face first, her back bending wretchedly backwards as her legs sprawled high over her own head. Her wings disappearing on the warm, dry winds in a fluttering of dove white down feathers. Her long dark hair flying wild over her shoulder's as it had loosened from it's pony tail in mid flight. A grey almost silver coating of dust covered her form fitting white t-shirt. She could only gag and groan in agony as the sand of the moon choked her. Filling her mouth with it's near crystalline grainy silt.

Raising her face from the sand in indignation, spitting and cursing. Her arms shaking, barely able to stand her own weight. As Mars landed gracefully in front of her, hand on her hips glaring down at her sternly. She crouched down, just as Serenity managed to pull herself up to a somewhat sitting position.

Her deep red wings shimmering away as if surrounded by an incredible heat wave. Leaving her once more in just her red leather armour, and long flowing cape and cowl. Her dark quiver of arrows and ruby red bow appeared braced on her back.

"You are so stupid..." She shook her head in disgust. Dark hair swaying around her shoulder's.

"Back off...Mars!" Serenity screeched, glaring up at her one time Senshi's self righteous indignation with a dangerous gleam in her blue eyes. Her whole body was on fire, she grimaced crying out sharply as her nerves caught fire.

"You nearly got us caught, before we even made into the Celestial Realms...you idiot! Why didn't I force you to go back into the Golden aura...I could have you know!" Mars ranted in her face, her pain only intensifying her anger. "Pluto sensed your soul! She nearly had us!" Mars kept digging her barbs deeper. Wanting to draw emotional blood, due to her great fear. Over her nearly failed mission to save the one person she loved most.

Mamoru's soul flared in anger, wanting to protect the woman he loved from this verbal assault that was tearing into her self worth with a vengeance.

"If I didn't take over this body you would have never made it to the Cherry Road." Serenity glared back, her voice a wavering hiss as she sought to control the pain.

"I would have been just fine..." Mars muttered stubbornly, casting her head to the side her pride bruised. While Serenity began to laugh bitterly knowing better. Groaning and biting her lower lip as another wave of agony and dizziness washed over her.

"You are now tainting his body...give it back before he..." Mars rolled her violet eyes in frustration, finally burning her princess with her final verbal assault.

"She is infected...For Selene's sake your killing this body with your dieing spirit!" She exploded out at her in fear and irritation that she would never place herself first. Always putting other's needs ahead of herself even her own life. Finally Mars sighed, as a grim clarity formed in her Princess's eyes. Her rage cooling into shame and regret instantly.

"Baka...I was only trying to help..." Serenity's blue tint faded from Mamoru's eyes. The golden glow once more taking it's rightful place.

"Jeez..Mars. You can you even spell tact. Do you have to be so blunt and uncaring with what you say to her." Mamoru growled back at her, in his new softer voice. Needing to protect his beloved from one of her own precious friends. Her face heated with rage, glaring up at the Fire Warrior with frustration.

Mars narrowed her eyes standing up stiffly. Cursing herself out, over letting her rage get the better of her once more.

"She is crying terribly...right now. I can't believe how callus you talk to her, I swear one might think you hate her." Mamoru rose to her own feet, dusting off her jeans and shirt while commenting coldly towards her.

"You know nothing about us!" Mars shouted, striding away angrily.

"I know you just hurt her very deeply...again! She feels horrible about nearly poisoning my body with her spirit." Mamoru relented, approaching her with a somber attitude. Pushing the anger down deep, knowing this was just Rei's way. He would not just forgive her, yet he couldn't blame her either. He handled such stress much the same, lashing outwards others in cold unfeeling ways as well.

"I love her more then you could ever know. " Mars breathed, casting her a brief glare over her shoulder. Before giving moving away, pulling up her dark cowl from her long cloak. Heading off into the barren hills of grey sand. Her thoughts falling back into grim memories of a lonely bitter childhood, saved by the generosity and kindness of mischievous little golden haired princess.

Mamoru sighed heavily, comforting his true love through their link, as she wailed in heart breaking sobs within the golden healing aura hidden within his new body.

Serenity was a kind, sweet soul who felt things so very deeply. Easily spinning from one extreme emotion to another be it hot anger or bleakest despair. Right now she felt stupid, and selfish and completely reckless. What was she thinking taking over Mamoru's body for so long, if she was going to die, she did not need to kill her one true love as well! Huddling in her golden healing cocoon, she cried brokenly.

Mamoru trudged behind Mars, as they moved through and beyond the ruins of the Old Seren Kingdom. Consoling her with his words of comfort and reassurance. That the poison within her soul had not bled beyond his control to heal. His new body was tingling and slightly aching but his healing aura was quickly taking care of the symptoms. As Serenity fell asleep, his healing womb soothing and lulling her into a deep sleep. Her soul faded into a dormant pulse within the back of his mind.

Leaving Mamoru casting her gaze about the unassuming dunes that stretched on forever. To the glowing white sky above that shimmered with a silver shine. The only blemish on the horizon was the dark grey pillars and broken walls of the Old Kingdom they left behind. The Celestial Moon seemed other worldly, utterly serene and more then a tad boring. Mars kept her distance for a long time as they made their way deeper into the expanse of dessert. The clear white sky above began to dim as the hours past. Falling into a faint lavender and maroon glow, wisps of clouds that couldn't be seen in the brightness of day began to mill upon the rolling horizon of sand.

Mars slid her gaze to the side, catching Mamoru poking and prodding her breasts for the thousandths time. Rolling her eyes in growing frustration and embarrassment. Her cheeks slightly rosy, Mamoru's curious and continuous fondling of his new body was making her nervous, and her belly was heating up again with attraction by being alone with him/her. She had thought she had dealt with these unwanted feelings, killed them so to speak. Yet again, with Serenity once more out of picture. Left alone, strange thoughts of wining Mamoru over past through her mind. To which she quickly squashed with a vengeance!

Catching him once more tweaking her nipples, with a confused expression plastered on her face. Was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"So were are we headed..." Mamoru commented dryly, squinting as another gust of hot wind cast a cloud of sand in her eyes. Her hands falling to her sides once more., breasts bobbing slightly.

"To the village of Starlight...that is just at the boarder's of the White Moon's Kingdom. There we should be able to get a couple ponies, from the Boarder Warden's barracks." She stated softly. "We just need to cross the Serendais Dessert and avoid the Lunar Tribes, first " She finished with a shrug.

Mamoru groaned, knowing damn well how this was going to go.

A few hours later, with the luck holding out in its true and aggravating fashion. They came across a set of crimson hide tents, built in the same Ger type style as the Queen's command tent had been. Round hide covered huts, with black and silver's symbols painted upon the red hides. Several barren wagons and various ponies milled around the make shift village.

"Great..." Mars growled, they had hundreds upon hundreds of miles of sand and they managed to stumble almost blindly into a Lunar Nomad tribe.

Mamoru wasn't at all surprised, her jaw clenching as she searched the camp below for signs of life. It seemed completely empty and lifeless. Mars sunk low, upon the crest of the dune they were on. Hissing in fury as Mamoru kept standing dumbly staring down at the camp.

She lunged out with a hand grasping her around the hem of her white shirt dragged her down to the sand with a startled yelp. Her deep violet eye squinting as she caught sight of the dark tattooed symbols, tanned into the crimson skins upon the tents.

"Hmmm, They are Ashrete's people." Mars commented with a deeply reflective tone.

"Is that good or bad?" Mamoru responded back in a hushed growl.

"Depends on his mood." Mars sighed, rising to her feet and hauling Mamoru back up with a hand.

"We'll circle around..." She searched the barren waste land for any kind of marker to figure out were they were. She didn't want to get to close to the Sacred Crystal Gardens, that Ashrete's tribe protected.

Mamoru nodded, following after her back into the dessert.

They wandered for another good hour in the faceless sand, as the sky fell into the subtle darker hues of twilight. The first of the stars twinkling to life at the very height of the sky.

"Strange..." Mamoru mussed, staring up at the stars thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" Mars had been walking beside her, casting her admiring looks from time to time, as the soft light of near darkness had cast a romantic allure over Mamoru's new more gentle features.

"I never saw heaven as such an average, kinda sterile place." He commented dryly.

"This is not heaven..." Mars remarked with a thin smile over her shoulder.

Mamoru's now fine boned, gentle face, twisted into confusion.

"The Celestial Realms is but a high plane of existence." Mars stopped for a moment to allow Mamoru to keep pace beside her, as they began to descend down a steep dune. Their feet slipping and stumbling as they attempted to remain some what upright as they made their way down.

"But I thought..." Mamoru continued, reviewing Serenity's previous lecture over the layer's of existence.

"Compared to Earth, or the Dark realms...yes this would be considered a heaven. But it is not the heaven you read about in your human mythology. " Mars began, stumbling onto the hard packed grey silt at the bottom of the hill.

Mamoru scrambled after her, as she strode quickly into the near darkness of the stone gulley. The plain of stone that stretched out before them made the starlit sky seem overpowering. Dwarfing the land before them as a blanket of twilight, hiding the landscape just beyond their eyes in deep shadows.

"It is filled with magic, much like Elysian used to. Filled with God, Goddess's and mystical creatures beyond comprehension." She continued as Mamoru raced up beside once more. She turned with a knowing smirk, her dark cloak billowing and dancing with her dark hair as she confronted her.

"Your Heaven or Hell lives only within you." Mars tapped her finger's sharply against Mamoru's heart.

Her own heart jumping at the feel of her infatuations sudden rapid heart rate pounding against the skin of her finger tip.

Mamoru's midnight blue eyes searched her's, lost in the spiritual revelations bestowed upon her.

Mars tore her eyes away, unwilling to allow those deep blue eyes to affect her for to long.

Moving on swift feet far ahead, scanning the shadows for threat, her boots clicking on the compact earth.

Mamoru let her stride ahead with out comment, sighing heavily as she caught sight of the longing that still lay within her dark violet eyes. He/she had never encouraged the Fire warrior's affection, at least not intentionally. Now that he was a woman finding she was still attracted to this new body the same way was a bit unnerving.

(Mamo-Chan...) Serenity's bleary voice echoed from within the inner core of his new body.

(Feeling better?) He inquired softly.

Serenity was silent for a bit, her soul beginning to hum with the familiar energy surrounding the flat stone basin they were entering.

Mamoru was curious why Serenity had grown quiet, then just ahead Mars stopped in her tracks eyes growing wide in sudden fear. Just beyond looming in the half light of dusk was a vast wall of natural stone.

"Crap..." she muttered bitterly, just noticing the stone warrior effigies standing guard on ether side of the narrow crevice. One statue was a tall slender man, in hide armour with long flowing hair that trailed down to his hips. Flanking the other side of the crack in the stone wall, was a shorter more slender woman in long robes that bunched over her feet with long flowing hair as well. The male statue held only a twisted staff, while the woman merely a woven basket. Their blank eyes stared out as if judging the world beyond them. Silent and timeless, they stood guard.

"What?" Mamoru hissed, senses primed for combat as she felt threat surround them in the shadows. With out thought she called forth her Senshi powers. In a glow of gold and silver, as if the sun had illuminated the deepening shadows Mamoru transformed once more into her white and navy armour.

Mars's felt the surge of power as well as saw it, turing in both shock and alarm.

"No!" she cried.

(NO!) Serenity screamed in terror in their mind. As her own Senshi energies were syphoned away and merged with that of Mamoru's as they transformed. Tainted fragments of her spirit, poisoned energy from her elemental powers were once more coursing through Mamoru's body.

As quickly as the white leather tunic and navy plate appeared, a wave of incredible nausea over whelmed her. Mamoru groaned, retching and crumpling to the stone. The dual swords of silver and gold hilts flared at her hips, responding to the poison.

Mars was about to retreat to her side to help, as she suddenly caught sight of several shadows moving towards them from the rocky outcropping of stones set just before the break in the rock wall.

"Crap..." She hissed, igniting an arrow from her quiver, as she unslung her ruby bow from her back.

Their small area was glowing in fierce orange light as she knocked three arrows onto the energy string of her bow. Violet eyes squinting to track their quickly approaching adversaries.

Serenity quickly took control by pulling back her powers, sealing them up behind the golden glow. Leaving Mamoru once more in her civilian clothes, flat on her stomach coughing and gagging as the pain and dizziness faded away once more.

"ohhhh...that sucked..." She moaned, rising up on shaking feet.

"Well, things are going to get far worse, really fast." Mars whispered back darkly.

As seven men moved into the flickering light of her fire arrows. Each wearing plain red leather vests and breeches, accented with silver swirling runes. Long flowing hoods attached to their hide tunics hung low, only glowing deep blue eyes could be seen. Each man held a twisting staff, carved from a type of petrified wood.

They circled around them, standing silently. What could be seen of their expression in the strange half light of Mars fire looked stoic or grim.

Mar's recognized them instantly as Gate Keeper's, their red hide and silver marking's placing them in Ashrete's Tribe. The eldest, a tall almost wiry man took a step forward. Long golden hair peeked out from the sides of his hood, waving in the now howling breeze. Echoing from the break in the huge stone wall a few meter's beyond their confrontation.

Mars could feel Mamoru pressence coming in close to her elbow. She had moved in close uncertain as to what to do. Mars whispered to Mamoru to stay calm and stay silent. As she could feel the hot waves of aggression still humming over Mamoru's skin.

"_I will assume you got lost...Senshi of War." _The elder tribes man stated with a deep whispering voice that seemed to echo around them.

"I seems that way..." Mars responded bitterly, knowing damn well she had been heading in the complete opposite direction from here. She was a well trained Soul Hunter and the best tracker in all of the Silver Millennium. There was no way she would ever just get lost! A greater power had intervened, twisted the tapestry of distance and location warping both of them to this sacred place.

Mars relaxed her bow and arrows to her side, the flame like glow on the arrows tips fading away. Casting them all back into the murky twilight shadows of the closing night.

It was then he struck her fast and hard across the face. Mars took the slap in stride, her face snapping to the side, cheek pink and swollen from the man's strike. Instantly, Mamoru had pushed in front of her being only slightly taller then both the man and Mars. Glowering down at the him, arms coiled to engage in hand to hand combat.

"No! Mamoru.!" Mars grabbed a clenched fist, glaring at her from the corner of her eyes. Never dropping her sight to the older man before them.

Mamoru darted her eyes back from Mars to the man, blue eyes on fire with restrained rage.

"Stay calm...this is my penance for trespassing here." She finished, her jaw shaking as she held in her anger.

Then the man struck Mamoru hard across her own face. The night rang with the sharp sound of the slap. Mamoru took the hit, with a cold detached calm. Not understanding what was going on, but placing her faith in Mars. She clenched her jaw, held her teeth tight to keep back a moan of pain. Averting her now watery eyes towards the ground. Stunned at how poorly she was taking the man's assault. As if by the change in his body, the ability to absorbed the physical and emotional part of the strike was blurred. Her mind was whirling with the injustice of having to stand there a be slapped. She wanted to lash out now, both physically and verbally yet she had to maintain control.

(Calm down, Mamo-chan...it will be alright.) Serenity's voice called out, sending waves of comfort and understanding for how he felt. (We trespassed on Scared Ground. The people of the White Moon are not allowed near the Gates of Heaven.) She explained softly.

Her explanation did little to alleviate the humiliation of being slapped, so Mamoru merely raised her head defiantly to glare at the older man.

The six men behind their attacker, stood calmly leaning on their staffs.

"T_his man has quite the temper?" _The leader asked, chuckling as he took in Mamoru's female appearance with growing curiosity.

"How do you know I'm a man?" Mamoru responded in his female voice.

Whispers now broke out among the men behind them.

"_You are more then what you seem mortal_." He commented, his cerulean blue eyes narrowing in further contemplation.

Mars swallowed the lump in her throat she had hoped Serenity's soul was dormant enough to remain hidden. But that seemed a mute point now.

Serenity was now terrorfied, cowering meekly within the gold light of Mamoru's consciousness trying to become smaller and disappear. How would they even be able to sneak into the kingdom if this one tribesman could sense her. The spiritual wards that protected the White Moon's boarders would surely be activated.

"_Come, let the spirits of the dead rest. We have much to discuss back at camp." _The man cast Mamoru one last strange and unreadable glance before departing. His men trailed behind them, leading both Mars and Mamoru away from the valley of stones back into the dessert beyond.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"_So what do I call you? Stranger with the temper?" _The elder Tribesman called over his shoulder, mounting a large sand dune with the aid of his twisting staff.

Full night had descended upon the Celestial Moon, a strange dark blanket of shimmering stars and off in the distance hanging like an emerald and topaz jewel was the earth. A huge bloated orb the hung heavy in the starlit sky. Mamoru stood transfixed upon the crest of the latest sand dune, staring up in awe at his home reality shimmering just out of reach.

"Answer the man before you bring disrespect upon us." Mars muttered into her ear, glaring up at the absently staring Mamoru.

Mamoru raised her fine arched brows in surprise, trying in vain to remember what the man had asked her.

"ah...Mamo-chan..." She laughed lightly, using Usako's endearment as it sounded more feminine.

The older man merely nodded, turning his focus away once more to their silent travel back to their village.

"_You are a strange mortal...I will need to seek Ashrete's council." _He puzzled., moving away once more.

Rei groaned, rolling her eyes they were just digging a deeper more slippery grave the longer they remained in this Gate Keepers custody.

(So what was that place and why was it so sacred?) Mamoru inquired, sending his words internally towards his beloved.

(Beyond those walls of stone, was Eden. ) Serenity responded

(Come again?) Mamoru blinked in disbelief...Rei had just finished explaining that this was not heaven that it lived within him and now Serenity was stating other wise.

(The Lunarian Tribes each take turns as Gate Keepers to the Pure Souls. They reside beyond those stones.) She answered innocently.

(So that is Heaven then...) He stated with a nod.

(Yes...in a way I guess. But I have never seen it.) Serenity sighed, her voice sounding sad.

(Why are your people forbidden to go there?) Mamoru asked softly.

(The Elder Gods intrusted Heaven to the Lunarian People, I... my bloodline is from Venus and Mars.) She responded quietly, a tone of regret heavy within the words.

Mamoru kept his peace, knowing she wished to be pure Lunarian but had to bitterly accept that she was not. She had some romantic view of the Lunarian people, as if her own White Moon heritage was not respectable. Leaving Mamoru with even more questions for her to answer, which fell silent as the village came into view over the next dune.

The roaring glow of a huge bonfire, greeted them as they crested the last dune. Sitting in the dead centre of the village of red hide tents. Which sat silent below the small group of travellers now descending the hill.

A rough almost haphazard circle of tents surrounded the great inferno. Simple one room Ger's, of hides and heavy fabrics, decorated with black and silver paint. Finely, swirling accents that were an abstract mimic of the night sky itself. A collection of similar longer make shift buildings came into view on the outskirts of the main circle. More crudely put together, some barely two poles with a dark hide roof placed over top. Filled with tables and tools, used for eating, or making other items the camp might need. Just beyond those poorly constructed tents, was a nicely sized paddock with several be speckled ponies. Their flanks seemed to glow in the faint light of the fire and the starlit sky, as they pranced around the fence line.

As they entered camp, naked toddlers, and half clothed children swarmed them from every corner of the camp. Jumping and dancing around them asking never ending questions about the new strangers in their midst. Both boys and girls were dressed in only the barest of hide pants, their chest and feet bare. All the younglings had either golden or silver hair tones with matching blue eyes in various shades.

Mamoru was alarmed at first by their shameless appearance, then by the similarities to both Serenity's.

The elder man in the lead shooed them off with playful threats, stating that if they left the grown up to finish their business he would offer them stories before the central fire later that night. The children happily agreed, giggling and scampering away to continue their games around the camp. Children were cherished and never scolded. Their exuberance and mischief tolerated with an understanding hand, filled with unlimited patience. In time as they came of age, the boys would be taught the ways of hunting or the disciplines of tending to Eden's needs. The girls if shown spiritual awareness the female duties to Eden, or merely bonded off to other tribes to seal trade deals or political gain. Until then they were left to play and enjoy their childhood as they saw fit.

Mars felt shy eyes upon her as she crossed the camp towards the other side of the village. Noticing young women in their early teens, milling in the shadows of the tents gossiping and staring at her with awe. She knew she was of great interest to them, being a strange, powerful woman coming from beyond their little world. A woman who had traveled and seen all sorts of amazing things. A woman who was a warrior, who was feared and respected. The girls wore simple colourful dresses, that wrapped around their bodies as if made of only one long bolt of cloth. Slowing off long slender legs and arms, falling low over their blossoming breasts.

The older woman tending the bonfire and preparing the evening meal nearby, cast the young girls understanding looks. The older women wore similar dresses yet not as pure in beauty or colour. Their dresses were dull wrapped more modestly around their more ample matured forms.

The Lunarian Tribes were a strict Patriarchal society. Women held little to no power here, mostly seen as possessions of their husbands and fathers.

A few were gifted with spiritual sensitivities and taught the skills of a Soul Shepard. Aiding the Gate Keepers in their duties tending to Eden.

The tribesmen led them to a simple pole building with hides draped over top as a makeshift roof. Several woven blankets were clustered on the sand. The Eldest Gate Keeper inclined that they sit.

Mars obeyed, Mamoru merely followed her lead. A grim acceptance that they were stuck in these men's custody for a little while.

"_I will go and find our Great Leader and return." _He stated, before disappearing beyond a line of Ger's.

The remaining six Gatekeepers took up guarding positions all around them, keeping a close eye on the knot of children now giggling playfully nearby. Knowing mischief was afoot concerning the new strangers.

A few minutes past in awkward silence, while Mars kept focused on the milling groups of young gossiping women. Mamoru picked at the loose weave of wool fabric upon the hem of the brightly patterned blanket they were resting upon.

(Ask Rei about the girls?) Serenity inquired softly in his mind.

Mamoru flipped some errant dark hair over her shoulder before confronting Rei.

"Serenity wants to know what has been happening to you and the girls." Mamoru asked in his new soft almost meek sounding voice. The gentle sound still unsettled him greatly.

"I didn't hang around for long." Mars shrugged.

"Luna, Artemis, Tuxy and Mina had been sent out on a secret mission the day after you left." She kept on, her violet eyes falling dim with remembrance.

"Mako and Ami remain in the Queen's army, but not willingly." Mars sighed with regret, the last time together they had shared had not been a pleasant one. The Queen was on a mission of conquest, driving her armies ever south destroying kingdoms one after another. Not providing any of them any reason's as to why.

Mako and Ami were feeling more like murder's then Guardian's. Forced to burn and plunder the villages they came across, sacking one estate after another. Leaving destruction and ruin in their wake as the ruling families were either absent or forced to swear fealty to the White Moon.

As queen Serenity drove her armies relentlessly against the Dark Realms Royalty. They wished to leave but had yet to find the proper time to disappear. They were much more highly trained then the Queen's army, thus quite valued as soldiers. But their true loyalty was with their princess not this pointless war of pride. The soonest they could they would be gone from this tireless war, to return to their rightful side with the Crown Princess.

(My sister?) Serenity asked, her voice shaking near tears.

"Her sister?" Mamoru verbalized her question, her face confused. He never knew she had a sister?

"Diana?" Mars turned to her, with a chuckle.

Mamoru merely nodded.

"She was in camp, keeping her distance from us." Mars shrugged again, yet her eyes held a pain of rejection at Diana's snubbing. They had grown up together with Serenity, she had felt the Mau should have had some loyalty towards them.

It was then an elderly man, slightly stooped, leaning on a twisting staff identical to the Gate Keepers came before them. Yet the wood held a sparkle to it as if millions of small crystals were embedded in the hard surface. The man had long wavy white hair, that hung in a wild mane down his bent back. Spindly arms, and crone slender finger's gripping the crook of the staff as he held himself up on trembling legs worn from great age. Modest, simple robes of deep crimson hide hung loosely from boney shoulders. Twin necklaces of various crystal shards hung from his bent and slender neck. His face was an aged mass of wrinkles and drooping eyelids, holding back piercing almost glowing blue eyes. Heavy grey cataracts clouding the edges, that stared near blind at them both.

What ever deviousness the children had been concocting in their little huddle before the guards, was soon dispersed when the elderly man showed up. They dashed away to find better games to play.

"Ashrete." Mars quickly rose to her knees, hands before her in the sand her head bowed in respect.

Mamoru past her a questioning look then followed suit.

"_Rise, White Moon." _He croaked, in a dry husky whisper.

As they lifted their heads back up to greet the old man's strange blind gaze, they found the older Gate Keeper that had led them to camp standing silently at the man's elbow. His cowl cast back revealing for the first time his true face. Mamoru blinked in astonishment, casting Mars an uncertain look.

Mars seemed just as stunned.

The man was a male replica to their precious Serenity. With long shoulder length golden blonde hair and pure blue eyes, wide and bright.

Serenity gasped at the obvious resemblance, her mind churning with sudden unanswered questions now becoming clear.

"_You are right Micah, I sense two souls within this one mortal vessel..." _Ashrete whispered, stooping low as Mamoru rose up to standing once more. An age worn, wrinkled hand trembling from his staff to cup Mamoru cheek.

"My apologies, Holy Ashrete, but we were just passing through. It was unfortunate that we got lost. But we must be on our way." Mars began, rising to her own feet. Grasping Mamoru's wrist and turning her away from the old man's hand before he could start to probe into the true identity of the two souls.

Ashrete scowled at Mars, his boney hand reclaiming it position upon his staff.

"_Living mortals are not allowed to pass into this Realm...he must bear an angelic soul or..." _Ashrete's eyes narrowed._ "Elysian,...Pnumeatheus?" _He finished in a raspy breath, backing away a couple steps.

Mamoru was used to the sudden dread most people felt when confronted by his true heritage. He took it in stride this time. Standing firm and staring the man solidly in the eyes. Unashamed of who he was, feeling more like the human Mamoru then anything else. His past was still more mystery then anything, so he had no history to base any shame upon. What he did know gave him pause, but he felt after many long talks with Serenity over the last few months. That a person should be judged upon their feelings and actions, more then were they were born. That things were not just black and white, as he tended to think but shades of ever changing greys.

Mars began to worry, to much information was coming to the public for front now. The Lunar tribes hide nothing from each other. All business with other tribes or outsiders was conducted in public. The women and men milling around the fire stopped instantly. Turning to stare with stunned eyes upon them.

Before Mars could react, Ashrete snapped his fingers and all six Gate Keepers including the Older leader of the group that looked remarkably like Serenity. Grappled them into submission upon the sand. Both Mars and Mamoru were shoved upon their stomachs, hands bound behind them by strong male hands. Then hauled back up to their feet.

"Ashrete, you are breaking treaty by holding me prisoner!" Mars screamed in indignation as she was rudely hauled away. She never fought them, not wanting any more attention drawn to herself. Growling and cursing the old man as one of the guards pushed her forward, holding her arms twisted behind her back.

Mamoru cast the man restraining her acid glares over her shoulder, as she too was pushed away.

The five remaining gatekeepers flanked them, with Micah leading the way to an out of way Ger on the far side of the camp. They were both tossed into the relative darkness within the tent, then the flap closed behind them with out anything spoken.

"What the hell was that!" Mamoru shouted in rage, crawling in the near darkness of the tiny one room tent.

Mars remained silent, infuriating him/her even more.

When Mars would not respond, Mamoru sought Serenity's council.

(What is going on...I get it! I'm a big scary Elysian...but com'on...) he growled in his mind. He was so tried of being the Realms Most Wanted...

Serenity as well remained silent, lost in her own contemplations. Everything was happening to fast, she was startled upon seeing Micah...she had never known who her father was. It was a taboo to even ask the question to her mother growing up. The tutors or advisors she had managed to corral over the years would only tell her what was common knowledge. Her heritage steamed from Mars or Venus, as it had since the first Kingdom. Now she was trapped, held captive under unclear circumstances, once more awaiting judgement...

Furious with both women now, Mamoru hunkered down to brood in the back corner of the tent.

A few minutes later, and a small flickering flame ignited in the dead centre of the tent. Mars had a finger poised before the fire pit, rimmed with small stone. The kindling roared to life under her guidance, casting the bare tent in flickering orange shadows.

When the fire was providing a merry warmth, Mars powered down. Returning to her true self, dressed in a small wine red colored dress of silk. With a low dropping neckline and flowing skirts that barely covered her hips, her matching red undergarments clear to the eye. As she sat back on her heels, looking so much like some roman goddess before a sacred fire. Once more dressed in the provocative, barely there fashions of the Celestial Realm.

Mamoru leaned against the cool hide mesh of the back wall, her knees drawn up to her breasts. Arms interlaced over her legs holding tight as she glared at Rei. Who was meekly jabbing the fire with a stick and nervously tucking stray strands of dark hair behind her ear avoiding meeting Mamoru's cool gaze.

"It's much worse then that..." Rei commented darkly, staring with a determined focused upon the fire.

Mamoru's face twisted in sudden trepidation.

(Ashrete believes you are an Immortal...a soul stealer. A Pnumeatheus.) Serenity interjected morbidly.

(Ok...I need more then that.) Mamoru breathed back.

(The only god who can control or manipulate souls...is the Keeper. He created a race of beings long ago in ancient times called Immortals. They were blessed or perhaps cursed with soul magic. The ability to hunt, control and devour the souls of the living. Ashrete thinks you have trapped my soul within your body.) Serenity explained, sending waves of great worry to wash over their shared body.

(What is he planning to do to me?) Mamoru asked, a few minutes later as another bloated silence entered the flickering shadows of the empty Ger.

Serenity remained silent, casting him uncertain emotions not truly knowing what was going to happen. She had never had anything to do with the Lunar tribes. With that avenue not working Mamoru once more fell upon Rei.

"Pnumeatheus...A Soul Stealer, is that right?" Mamoru commented darkly.

Breaking Rei's concentration, the ebony goddess shot her gaze up from the fire. Her dark violet eyes searching Mamoru's deep blues.

"Yes..." Rei breathed.

"So...what's going to happen to me." Mamoru inquired, her jaw clenching with rising apprehension.

"Ashrete will destroy your body to save Serenity's soul. He will cast both of you into the Thrall of Fate, once there you spirits will be judged. To ascend towards heaven or be cast into hell. Either way he will kill you." Rei shrugged. "Which is why we have got to get out of here..." She gritted her teeth, staring into the shuttering tongues of orange flame as if trying to dent them.

(Why do I think there is a lot more history between these Immortals and the Lunarian Gate Keepers.) Mamoru commented dryly toward Serenity.

(This is not the only time the Keeper has tried to free himself from the Abyss. Thousands of years ago, during the old kingdom he had formed the Army of Immortals to gather souls. They stole them from all the realms, even from the Garden of Eden to gain enough spiritual energy to break the seal keeping that Dark God trapped within Hell.) Serenity began.

(The Keeper is an ancient God like the ones you told me about...Dream, Death, and Destruction?) Mamoru pushed on for more information.

(Yes, he is the Dark God of Silence, the Keeper of Souls, he can not leave the abyss trapped there for some unspeakable crime, from time in memorial. The Immortal Puppet Master, only his spirit can escape thanks to the soul energy gathered for him during the Immortal wars. Absorbing the souls of the people he kills, reforming their bodies as decaying vessels for his own soul... He can only transcend into the Dark Realms, he doesn't have enough energy to enter the mortal realms. So now he is trapped in the Dark Realm seeking release to the Realms of Light. He wants to reign supreme and devour all that is pure and good.) Serenity finished, growing silent once more lost to her own contemplations.

(Ok, that's disturbing on so many levels. ) Mamoru shuttered, at the thought of what the demon God did just remain free of the Abyss. And what sort of vengeance he sought within the Realms of light for keeping him caged within the Abyss.

(And then there is our connection to the Keeper?) Mamoru sighed, an icy chill creeping into his body.

(Yes, then there is what happened to us in Elysian when we were children. The memories I was forced to forget.) Serenity sighed, feeling the same cold sensations within her spirit.

(It has something to do with why Elysian was cursed, and why I had to flee to Earth.) Mamoru stated, placing more pieces of the puzzle together.

A heavy silence fell between them, as Mamoru watched Rei fight with the fire unable to make an elemental sync to it's energies. She was growing more frustrated by the moment, then screamed outright storming to the far side of the Ger. Slumping against the hides there, partially concealed in flickering shadows.

"Damn you Ashrete..." She cursed, glaring at the hide flap to the tent knowing damn well the ancient spell caster was just outside blocking her attempts to communicate with her own element. Irritated with herself for not being stronger, in either spirit or elemental power to overcome his sealing spell upon the Ger.

The evening fell onto night, with no words passing between Mamoru or Rei. The Fire Goddess was lost to her brooding, trying in vain to come up with a plan to get past the guards out front or break the seal around the Ger so she could create a portal. Mamoru spoke with Serenity working out what they knew from their dreams, trying to piece together their place in this twisting plot. Their conversation falling silent after a few hours. Once more lost in absent thoughts, Mamoru found herself fondling her breasts. The alien feeling of their firm roundness and weight in her palms a strange curious sensation. Then slowly with out truly thinking, her hand had slid downward to navigate and explore her new privates. Curious as to what penetration might feel like, rationally Mamoru knew this was not the time to be doing such things. But all they had was time...right now.

Naturally curious and believing this might be the only time to explore the other side of such pleasure he/she wanted to try it. Feeling a sense of diluted privacy so deep within the all consuming shadows along the other side of the Ger. Mamoru delved deeply within herself, with just one finger, then two. Only being a woman for little more the twenty-four hours, feeling like a young child trying to understand it's own body.

Mamoru could feel her fingers moving in and out, her thumb playfully rolling the pleasure inducing bundle of flesh just above her entrance. The subtle intentions her other fingers paid to the nipple of one breast beneath her shirt. None of these alien sensations sent any sort of delight through his inner being, he felt no arousal in the way he/she was used to feeling. In time Mamoru retracted her fingers, bored with the experiment.

(No...don't stop...) Serenity responded breathlessly, from deep within the very core of his magic.

Mamoru had felt her grow silent, when she had begun to play herself. Then the wash of pleasurable feelings and arousal from Serenity's soul bathed his/her link.

Mamoru chuckled, accepting that his soul could not find pleasure in a female body but Serenity's soul could. The souls aspect and the bodies sex was synced, that was how the love play could rise beyond just the need for intercourse towards something more meaningful towards love. Towards the forming of a soul bond that could link two souls together for all eternity.

Mamoru began to stroke her breasts, and delve within her own body in all the ways Serenity enjoyed. Thumbing her nipples and palming her breasts, keeping up a steady rhythm within while working just as steadily upon the node set just above.

His own soul humming with near arousal at her souls erotic sounds, and shallow breaths of rising bliss. Building upon the excitement between them, as Mamoru kept a close eye on the brooding Rei not wanting to be interrupted.

Delighting in all the small notes of her pleasure, as he/she brought the princess to climax. Through her souls own sense of ecstasy his soul had found a way to find pleasure with her. Listening with pride as the princess began to giggle with contentment at the end of the sweet interlude.

(I feel so naughty with Rei just over on the other side of the tent.) Serenity commented, her soul nearly bubbling with the thrill of the near public display of sex.

Mamoru laughed happily at her, in some odd way understanding that their souls had just made love.

(I should have really been just sitting here brooding over my eventual demise.) Mamoru started, getting a disgruntled huff from Serenity.

(But, having you in my life, I am learning to just roll with it, and expect the unexpected.) Mamoru continued merrily, shaking her head of dark hair as Serenity laughed lightly in response.

With both lovers still basking in the after effects of their love, it took a moment to realize all hell had broken loose over the camp.

Mamoru raised her eyebrows with a smirk, getting to her feet. As if on cue the camp was sent into chaos based solely upon his heartfelt wish. Rei rose to her own feet, listening as the sounds of nervous horses whinnying and stomping in their pen nearby. The odd sounds echoed over the frantic shouts of the tribesmen going to battle and cries of the women as they sought cover.

There was a double thump just outside, before a young impish man thrust his head through the hide flap. With a devilish grin, bright blue eyes and a wild blonde hair tousled from steady hand to hand combat through out the camp.

"Thought I heard right." He chuckled with a cocky grin. "Miss Rei, you gotten yourself into trouble again I see. " He chuckled, ducking back out of the flap as Rei attempted to punch him in the nose.

"Jed, you idiot! " Rei wailed, her body glowing red as she ascended back into Mars before darting out of the tent. Once more in her red leather with black accents, glowing bow and quiver of arrows over her back. Her bird of prey hilt glowing angrily upon her hip.

Mamoru stood stunned in the shadows, being completely overlooked by the new stranger.

(Mamo-chan?) Serenity's soft voice echoed out to him.

(I know him...) Mamoru breathed, moving forth out of the tent as if on auto pilot.

Finding the young man about his age, crouched over the bodies of the two now unconscious Gate Keepers. Wearing a overly poofy white shirt, that made him look sorta like a pirate buccaneer. Tan pants and black leather knee length riding boots. A simple steel sword on a wide dark brown leather belt full of small pouches similar to Mercury's. Quickly he patted down their robes, looking for trinkets or anything of value. Fleecing what coin or crystal jewelry he could find. Pocketing it in the pockets of his tan leather belt.

Mars hovered over him, hissing menacingly.

"What are you doing, raiding Ashrete's tribe!"

"They started it." Jeb commented back, his tone that of a defending child.

Rising from his thievery with a wiry smile, giving Mamoru a slight nod of greeting.

Before striding purposefully away. Mars nearly barking at his heels in contempt, knowing what kind of mini war he was now dragging the Boarder Warden's into with this childish retaliation.

"A couple of the old man's, young warriors wished to make a name for themselves so they stole three ponies from the barracks. My men and I are merely here to retrieve said stolen ponies, nothing more." Jed shrugged innocently. "I heard tales from the sentries just beyond camp, before my men invaded about capturing an immortal." Jed cast Mamoru a sideways smirk.

"No, not an Immortal merely a stupid human male, and some over sexed princess." Mars commented back dryly, giving Mamoru a knowing look.

(Eeeep...) Serenity squeaked instantly humiliated.

Mamoru just snorted with a shameless grin towards Mars, who was now blushing. Her snide comment not going as planned. Mamoru was not going to let on over any sort of embarrassment. Mars could be as jaded and bitter as she wanted. Mamoru would not let her intimidate her with mere bitter words as she did with Serenity. The Fire Goddess could have had some dignity and kept it to herself, instead she sought to use it as ammunition to put Mamoru in some kind of pecking order beneath her. Mamoru had no intention to play her games. He understood that she was still hurting and wished to lash out. Either way she was being down right mean.

Jed was casting both girls strange looks, not understanding the comment at all.

The rest of the way through camp was silent and awkward thanks to Mars. Mamoru kept a few paces behind, keeping a watchful eye on the handful of civilians dressed in similar attire to Jed.

(Do you know him?) Mamoru questioned, wondering why Serenity had never said anything about him after all the long talks about what the boys in his dreams had looked like.

(Was never allowed past the Lunar Market just outside the Palace. The trip to the Dark Realm was my first real venture outside the protection of the Palace and it's vast army of guards and soldiers.) Serenity responded innocently. (My Guardian's have traveled much more then I, due to their duties as my mother's diplomatic emissaries to the outer villages. I had managed to escape to the ruins a few times but I would never go into the villages. I am easily spotted, and quite well known among my own people. I lived in the wilds, till my hunger got to great and had to return to face punishment.) She finished with a wave of apology towards him.

Mamoru returned her attention to Jed's small group of bandits, pillaging the camp of supplies and hauling them off to a set of seven ponies. Wearing heavy hide saddle bags and riding tack. With three more ponies tied up behind to lead away. It didn't look like to many tribes men were in camp, the women and children now cowering inside their Ger's. The younger men left to guard the camp, lying knocked out here and there were barely out of their teenage years. Cross bows and staffs laying discarded nearby.

"Were are all the older men...those Gate Keepers from before?" Mamoru commented, as they reached the ponies. Jed's companion's now mounted and ready to ride, the ponies were all white with various colored spots ranging from black to red in tone. Their white hides nearly glowing in the darkness, white manes fluttering in the hot breeze.

Jed merely shrugged, tossing both Mars and Mamoru the tethering rope for their ponies.

Mamoru looked to Mars for answers.

Mars cast her gaze over to the starlit silver dunes, narrowing her eyes towards the direction of the rocky crags that lined the Gates to Heaven. Knowing that Ashrete and the Gate Keepers had returned to that forbidden territory for answers to the riddle that was Mamoru.

"I have no idea." She stated innocently, mounting up.

Mamoru growled knowing damn well again she was holding back information. Something was up with Mars, more then just her usual bad attitude there was a rage simmering under her skin. Some hidden bitterness that Serenity was oddly used to having directed towards herself.

Clumsily Mamoru got herself up on the ponies back gripping the rope tied around it's muzzle with dread.

(It's ok, I'll teach you.) Serenity's calm, soothing voice reached out to him.

Soon Mamoru was galloping bare back over the night dessert with Jed's posse and Mars headed deep into the dunes.

Hours into the night, Mamoru once more hung back listening to Mars screeching and hissing in fury at Jed. As the two rode in the led of the group of men, Ashrete would not stand for what the young man had done tonight. Stealing her and Mamoru being the icing on the top for dire retribution.

It was the most back handed thank you, Mamoru had ever witnessed. Jed merely smirked and chuckled at how upset she was, taking her ire in stride. Understanding her on a deeper level Mamoru had yet to get to with the dark haired goddess. In time Jed had slowed his mount to fall astride with Mamoru.

The blonde man kept scrutinizing her, as if seeking to place why she looked so familiar. Mamoru for her part merely cast him uncertain small smiles, knowing that he had been the young boy he had trained with for years back at Elyian but would never recognize him now that he possessed a woman's body.

"You know sometimes that woman makes my ear's bleed." Jed commented, cringing in pain as he stared at Mar's back.

Mamoru chuckled dryly understanding that statement.

"So a mortal...how in the seven hells did you ever get hooked up the Goddess of War!" Jed shook his head with another grimace.

Mamoru sighed, paying Jed a wain smile.

Jed kept his peace for a few minutes, understanding that they didn't know each other and he was being quite nosey.

"Well at least tell me your name, stranger." He asked, raising his eye brows with a bright trusting smile.

"Mamo-chan." Mamoru stated, adjusting her grip on the simple tether.

Jed merely nodded.

"So were are we headed?" Mamoru asked, casting a nervous look behind to the bare, empty dessert.

"To Starlight, drop off these ponies collect my reward. Do a little business with the spoils of my hard work tonight" Jed gave her a smug satisfied grin.

"So...your not a soldier?" Mamoru was surprised, he had thought the man was a boarder guard.

"Nope, no profit in it. I don't really have much use for an honest living." Jed commented.

"Jed's nothing but a bandit. He's all for one sorta guy, himself." Mars stated as her own pony fell in line just ahead of them.

Jed shrugged not truly caring about what kind of trouble his tactics had caused the White Moon's soldier's back in Starlight or what Mars thought of him really.

Mamoru cast him a strange look, what he remembered of the young boy he had had dreams of becoming a honourable knight not a thief?

"I doubt Kunsite would be pleased that you lined your saddle bags with food and crystals from Ashrete's Tribe." She commented darkly.

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his one time best friend and mentor.

Jed didn't seem to care to much, till a clash of thunder echoed over the sky. A shimmer of light appeared to glow over the ponies, forming into the scowling visage of a weathered old man.

Jed stopped in his tracks, staring in horror at Ashrete's glowering face hovering in the sky. The halo around the old man's face, a blinding haze of purity that set the sand aglow. Sending waves of fear and self recrimination upon all who faced the vengeful apparition.

Jed's hired posse bolted away for self preservation, to terrorfied by the sudden appearance of a powerful angelic magic.

Jed watched in stoic dismay as the six ponies piled with his booty tore away into the night. Leaving him only with the three ponies, he and the two women were riding. The reward now his only recoup to this little caper. He had had plans to sell all those crystal's he had pilfered off those nomads.

"Damn..." He hissed under his breath before meeting Ashrete's vengeful glare.

"You have no idea what curse you have brought upon your people, naive young thief. I promise upon three nights time the Elysian will be back in my hands. Till then enjoy the fruits of your thievery." With that ominous words echoing in the night Ashrete shimmered away.

Leaving Jed with many unanswered questions.

"I though you were mortal." he scowled at Mamoru.

Mamoru for her part, looked away.

"It's a long story...Jed." Mars groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

"Good we got nothing but time, it's a long ride back to the village." Jed stated, his jaw clenched not liking being lied to. He had thought Mars trusted him, that they were more then just simple acquaintances. That she saw him as a friend, a close friend at least since their encounter during the Mid Summer festival last year.

Mars sighed heavily, Mamoru groaned.

Mars then went into the story, still keeping Mamoru's secrets only giving up what Jed needed to know. The Mamoru was an Elysian, a friend who had great powers and was now trying to keep Serenity alive within her own body needing to get to the Palace quickly to heal their princess.

Jed though it all over, offering his help to get them safely to the Lunar Market. He could go no further without out giving up his own freedom. Mars accepted his aid with her first honest smile. Jed grinned back, then fell once more into bitter brooding.

"Kunsite's going to kick my ass, losing all those ponies." Jed grumbled. He had borrowed them from the Soldier's barracks to outfit his raiding party. Kunsite was the Head of the Boarder Warden's in Starlight.

"Then Nephrites going to kick your ass for losing all those crystals, he could really use them to outfit the soldier's better. To ward them against wild magic. Then both of them are going to kick your ass while Zoisite watches." Mars responded giving the brooding young blonde a small smirk.

Mamoru's eyes widened in happy surprise, his other two comrades lived in Starlight as well. It seemed Nephrite was a weapons master, while Zoisite handled the bookkeeping between the Warden's and the Moon Palace.

Serenity was pleased and more then a bit excited for him. Hoping for a pleasant reunion between him and his long ago brothers in arms. It would be odd if a bit strange considering he was a she now. But true friends saw past all that.

Jed made bitter comments about her being a harpy, and several other less then appealing names went unheard as the dark line of stone cliffs appeared in the distance.

Mars never seemed to hear his foul words as once again the standing stones that marked the outline of the rocky cliffs of Eden rose into view. The sand under their ponies hooves gave way to the hard packed earth once more.

The looming walls rose into view in only a few more strides of their mounts hooves. The vast distance crossed far sooner then normal.

"Damn it all to Hell!" Mars shouted, turning her mount around.

Jed cast the canyon walls an odd, confused look before trotting his own mount after her's.

Mamoru remained stationary, following Serenity's soft spoken orders.

Soon enough the two ponies came into view in the near dawn gloom once more closing in upon Mamoru's position.

Mars screamed in frustration, while Jed shifted nervously in his saddle.

"Do you ever get the impression that the Power's that Be are trying to tell you something, my dear." He commented sarcasticly.

"I'm going in there." Mamoru stated, snapping her make shift reigns to get her pony going forward. The energies coming off the sheer cliffs of Eden urging Serenity's soul forward. Calling out to the princess, like a parent welcoming home a wayward daughter. A cool wind blew her long dark hair about her slender shoulders, as she set her dark blue eyes with a determined glare.

"Not without me your not!" Mars shouted back, trotting her pony after Mamoru's. Fading into the gloom, her own long dark hair tossing about from the now howling winds and her ponies thundering gate against the hard earth.

"I'll stay right here thanks." Jed grumbled, casting his blue eyes about nervously. He was in no way a coward, but he wasn't stupid either. He could sense the foreboding aura surround him here, he was not welcome at all.


	16. Chapter 16

Just want to thank all my reader's again for sticking with the story. I had a bit of world creation and back history to cover for a few chapters, before I head back into the fun and frivolity. If you all hadn't noticed I love developing all encompassing realities, with complex histories and its own version of the Senshi powers and crystals. I have lots more I want to explore in this AU, let me know what you think, what you are missing or thoughts for the future. I will be trying to post more then once a week from now on, wish me luck!

Chapter Sixteen

The low lying fog seemed to penetrate every nock and crevice of this hallowed ground. Billowing around their now skittish ponies, obscuring the surroundings in a heavy cloud. Large stones would suddenly loom out ahead of them or off to the side as they moved ever more slowly into the very depths of this secret region.

"Does Serenity have any idea were she is leading us!" Mars called out in an agitated high pitched voice from just behind.

Mamoru cast her a disgruntled glare over her shoulder, wishing the Fire Guardian would just be silent. She had cast barbs towards the Princess for near an hour now, and it was annoying the shit out of him.

(Calm...Mamo-chan. She's really scared, it's just her way. I don't pay it any mind. ) Serenity soft, soothing voice echoed within.

(Is that why she has been a total bitch this whole time...fear?) Mamoru responded in stunned understanding.

(yes...) Serenity sighed, falling silent to concentrate on the energy threads she was following in the fog.

(You are leading us into Eden...right?) Mamoru called to her, his own voice slightly nervous.

(I need to keep moving, my salvation lies here...) She responded in a quiet awed tone.

Mamoru merely nodded, trusting her instincts fully.

They had past through a narrow break in the outer wall of stone long ago, coming along a small trail that wound downward blindly. The ponies placed their hooves forward at a tentative pace. Always unsure of their footing. Slipping on small stones or causing slight land slides down the side of the path the loose ground whispering away blindly into the canyon below.

Mamoru was a ball of stress, same as Mars knowing they were treading a fine line between rocky trail to sheer cliff face on the other side.

The two of them were so focused on the dangerous winding trail, they never noticed the tailing shadow following a few meters behind. Dressed in a long flowing hide robe of dull red, the long hood pulled up to shield from the moist fog. Twisting staff of a Gatekeeper, lightly tapping against the dirt as the figure moved silently in their long stretching shadows. The dawn light now shining out beyond the stone cliffs of Eden could not penetrate the fog leaving this place in a grim limbo.

Mamoru kept silent, knowing Serenity's soul was listening to the vibrations of the elusive energies, that were calling only to her. The very fact that Eden was reaching out her, was a certainty that she had blood ties to the true lunarian people. He could feel her exhilaration at the truth of it, the sudden sense of pride that she was linked to this scared land. She never spoke long or in much detail over her upbringing as a princess of the White Moon, or of her birth mother for that matter. Always the undertones of feeling unwanted, judged a failure or mostly just forgotten was quite apparent. But this was the first time in along time, he had felt a sense of hope and pure joy from her. As if finally she had found some solid truth to how she had always felt connected to the moon more then her sense of being some kind of royalty.

(I wish I had my flute...) She breathed through their link, voice wavering with deep emotions. The timeless, sweet melody of Holy echoing within her soul. She so wanted to give the beauty only she could hear a voice so Mamoru could enjoy it.

Mamoru smiled, sending her waves of understanding, and happiness for her.

It was a treacherous slow journey with several near misses of falling into oblivion, as they made their way down the canyon wall into the valley of stone below. The thick fog began lifting above them as their ponies made contact with shimmering glass like surface of the canyon's bottom. Their hooves making clipped sharp, almost cracking sounds as if treading upon ice, which echoed out over the barren landscape. The stone walls of the canyon hovered on either side for a few miles, fading far ahead as it widened from it's mouth to a massive lake of crystal.

A loud buzzing hum sounded out as Mar's pony made it's first steps upon the flat crystal land just beyond the trail. A shimmering barrier exploded over the canyon blocking her continued progress into onto the frozen crystal lake stretching beyond. Mar's pony reared in sudden fright, eyes rolling in fear as the barrier of energy vibrated threateningly around it. Mars cried out in fright, gripping the ponies white mane attempting to remain in control. Watching in fear and uncertainty as Mamoru faded into the gloomy distance far ahead not noticing that she had been blocked by some unseen force.

"I am sworn to protect the princess at all costs, I need to see her soul healed and safely replaced back within her body!" Mars shouted out to the silent shimmering wall of energy, pleading with it as if it might be sentient.

"_This is as far as Eden will allow you to accompany them._" A dusty, low voice reached out to her.

Mars twisted in her seat upon the pony, as the robed figure moved in view beside her.

"Micah?" She narrowed her eyes, not trusting the man or his intentions at all.

"_Ashrete has communed with Eden, she wishes to see the new Guardian of Heaven...Selene's chosen. I know now that the Elysian is not an Immortal, I know not the truth of his soul, but I offer him no more harm as of this time. I am merely a guide to make sure these two souls find their way once more._ " Micah explained, his voice calm and without emotion. Then he merely took his leave, heading out over the barren crystal lake. Leaving Mars to fume upon her pony trapped at the very rim of Eden unable to follow her Princess once more. Exasperated and so very fearful over what may happen in her absence she finally broke down the last of her restraint. Screaming at the energy field, in an endless wail of unjust fury. The field shuttered at the pure rage and heart felt regret it felt coming off the Guardian of War. But in the end her anger, and pure wishes to stay at Serenity's side never changed her fate. She hovered before the barrier for a long time, pacing her pony back and forth cursing. Before finally giving up and retracing her steps back to Jed's side. Her mood worse then ever.

(This is neither a garden nor an Eden?) Mamoru commented sarcasticly, gazing out over the flat crystal lake that seemed to stretch to oblivion and beyond. Realizing a while back Mars had been held up at the edge of this Sacred place.

Serenity had explained before that Eden would only allow one of Lunarian spirit within it's borders. Only an Angelic soul could walk within Heaven. She never tried to dissuade the stubborn woman, knowing it was a futile effort. As it was with Mars, one chose their battle grounds, she knew Eden would eventually make her turn back.

They had to keep moving, already the poison's dull ache was back to plague Mamoru's body. He focused all that he had to keep it at bay, but his reserves were limited. Having not slept at all last night in their flight from camp, his mind was starting to feel hazy from being awake for to long.

The murky fog hung high over their heads, a rolling grey cloud bank that contrasted bleakly with the glowing ice like surface of the ground.

(It's like we are walking in the middle of nothing...nothing at all?) He continued, casting her eyes over the bleak surroundings. His new smaller body was feeling the cool chill in the air more persistently then before. Huddling into the ponies flank to find warmth, as the Hello kitty t-shirt and tight jeans began to cling uncomfortably.

(I can not see anything from this golden cage, Mamo-chan. But I can feel the timelessness of this place, all the pure souls that have ever lived before us. They sing, and dance all around us. Their song is the most beautiful force I have ever witnessed, ever felt. Their melody is beyond words to describe...) Her voice was small, breathless and full of wonder.

All Mamoru could see was a wasteland of nothingness, that stretched on forever. The pony's fear had calmed, then slowly over time the animal just stopped moving. Mamoru tried everything to get the beast to move, urging it with stern words, kicking it in the flanks even climbing off and pulling it forward by it's tether.

The animal had just froze, it's watery brown eyes staring ahead dull and lost as if it's very soul had been sucked from it's body leaving it in a state of thrall.

(I didn't know...this would happen.) Serenity began to cry, after Mamoru explained what had happened and why they were dismounting from the animal. The Princess was greatly distraught over the whole thing, honestly thinking Eden would ignore the simple soul of an animal. Feeling so very sorry for dragging the beast into it's own state of living death.

Mamoru sighed, standing before the frozen pony. Running a hand absently through her dark hair as she was used to doing as a man. Yet now it wasn't soothing just frustrating since her hair went on and on down past her ears, causing her now slender fingers to become tangled and pull smartly on the strands.

Serenity was bawling over the dumb animal's fate, hiccuping and unable to gain any perspective. It was starting to annoy Mamoru who couldn't sooth her no matter how hard he tried to get her see reason. She loved all animals, seeing them as innocent pure souls that needed her protection. She had failed this creature and it was breaking her heart.

Mamoru finally left the pony, heading off on foot into the unknown unsure were they were going but ever onward.

This scared place was affecting her in so many subtle ways, making her feelings stronger, her senses sharper more pure and unrestrained. While Mamoru was finding Eden's other worldly aspects, eerie and nerve wrecking. Making the hairs on her/his neck stand up, her body shivering with thousands of unseen agitations. His emotions were becoming frayed, his patience thin and easy to aggravate.

Were Serenity was in a state of wonder, he felt nervous and under constant threat. Were she was surrounded by the love and purity of the energies. He was left in the endless frozen desolation of nothingness. She was welcomed here in the Holy ground, he was not. This place felt as if burdened to endure his appalling essence, so that Serenity could see her birthright.

Mamoru moved through the endless nothingness, his strong unsettled emotions sharp barbs that finally began to pierce Serenity's calm euphoric state.

(Mamo-chan...?) She called out with concern.

(What!) He shouted back, her voice beginning to grate. Instantly regretting his tone, as he felt her cringe within his golden healing womb. He felt so very tired, both in mind and body, now it was a struggle to just keep walking. The chill air had seeped into the very bones of this small female body, making it shutter and shake. Mamoru wrapped her slender arms around her stomach seek any sort of heat but all was useless. Her dark hair lay flat and clammy around her face, cold sweat beading over her forehead.

(Are you feeling ok?) She asked innocently, her voice half focused the song of Eden drawing her attention always.

(Fine.) He stated crisply, keeping her dark blue eyes focused on the flawless crystal beneath her feet. Arguing with her now deeply aching body to keep pushing one foot in front of the other. Feeling as if every small movement was breaking this bodies thin bones.

This was what had happened to the pony... anxious thoughts of becoming lost in Thrall. Of never getting Serenity the proper healing she claimed awaited her deep in this oblivion, traumatized his mind. If he allowed this body to fail, his energy to fade his connection to her body back on earth would end. She would die and he would blame himself for all time. So he would never give up, never give in to the lulling atmosphere that was constantly bombarding all that he was in this place.

(How much further...) He hissed, his female body gritting her teeth to maintain her flimsy control over the growing pain.

(I don't know...) Serenity answered, casting him feelings of certainty that they were headed in the right direction.

Mamoru nodded, trusting in her. Forcing his weaker body past the pain and walking ever onward into the barren lake.

(Mamo-chan...I can feel your energy flickering...) Serenity called out countless hours later, her voice suddenly no longer filled with blissful easiness but now alert and full of fear.

(Shut-up!) Mamoru screamed back at her, the last of his will power at it's end. The frustration and aggression he felt without and within finally getting the best of him.

Heaven did not want him, it cursed him, despised his very nature. It fought against his/her steps, like millions of needles piercing the flesh. Pricking and pulling upon his mind with subtle insinuations of not belonging in such purity. His own doubts, regrets, worries and recriminations of being evil, weak, not worthy of anything good filled in all the gaps to drive him near insanity with his rising fury. His mind twisting his rage upon her, and the sweet purity she represented to him.

Serenity held her breath, her soul suddenly shivering with cold fear. Finally the euphoric haze Eden had cast upon her began to lift, all the hours of torture Mamoru had endured for her. All those countless hours of walking into nothingness began to smother her through their link.

All his deep seeded resentment about his fate, his twisting hatred towards her and all the suffering she had caused him so far. How he was feeling his life would have been so much better is she would have never fallen into it. He could have grown old, oblivious to this other realities that truly did not want him to exist.

She collapsed under the agony of it all, just as Mamoru's body finally crumpled to the hard surface of the crystal ground. His/Her body sub coming to the despair of Heaven's rejection.

Serenity's soul once accepted and welcomed by Eden, began to shutter under the echo of Mamoru's pain.

(Please...I need you to keep fighting it..all of it is untrue. I don't know why Eden is hurting you, but you don't deserve any of it.) Serenity cried, pleading to him to be strong not to listen to the whispers endlessly belittling him in his mind.

(I am trying, but your whining is not helping me!) Mamoru growled back at her, his now frail, lithe body fighting to regain it's weak footing. Struggling upon trembling legs and uncertain lurching movements forward.

Serenity choked back her further words of support, never having been on the receiving end of such rage from him. His feelings of being unjustly judged with out cause, of blame towards her placing him in this frustrating and painful situation bombarding her like knives in the heart.

(Mamo-chan I'm sorry...) She began quietly, submissive and shamed at never realizing his pain. As his ire at hearing her voice, bathed over her once more. A burning rage that slamming into the golden barrier weakening it.

(Do not apologize to me, I do not want your pity or your comforting. Just be silent in there! ) He cursed back, every step becoming harder to make. It felt as if a force was pushing back against his/her body seeking to break it as it had his mind.

(SHUT UP!, SHUT UP! SHUT UP!) Mamoru ranted in fury, his rage the only force keeping Eden's power from draining him completely.

Serenity's soul quaked in fear, Mamoru was not sounding as himself, his voice was now deeper, a dark rumble in the under tones. The golden light that was surrounding her was beginning to dim, the solid wall of healing was becoming weaker. It was then the poison to her spirit that had been forced to stop from spreading began to over take her with new vigour. The gold light faded completely, as the womb shattered into nothingness. Leaving Serenity's spirit to the full ravages of her tainted powers.

(Mamo-chan...help me...) she whimpered, the searing pain overtaking her in seconds. Curling up in a tight ball as her mind began to grow numb under the dizzy agony of dieing.

Mamoru screamed to the silent sky in unrestrained rage, his female voice cracking in an unending cry of unwilling defeat. The gold tint of his new bodies softer, more elegant eyes flashed toward an ice blue. The dark round pupils narrowing to slits, of a feral animals. Power unrestrained, thrummed out his/her body a black concussion of dark magic that echoed over the lake. Before the last of his reserves failed, as his lithe body fell once more to the unforgiving crystal lake. He had nothing more to give...the weight of her death and his defeat crushing him completely.

Micah had remained unnoticed far behind, monitoring the Elysian knowing Eden would drain his strange female body of all that it had. Leaving only the truth to be seen, as the body was consumed of life. What he saw only fortified Ashrete's words of caution when confronting the mysterious Elysian. Seeing the dark magic explode from the females body, echoing with the energy of the Keeper.

Slowly, he approached the prone woman with long dark hair. Her t-shirt with the cat head was soaked with sweat, the sheen of perspiration thick over her arms and flushed face. Goose flesh covers her slick arms, now pale and frozen. The skin tight jeans, bunched around her knees damp with her sweat. She huddled on the ground, shivering and convulsing as the poison from Serenity's soul seeped into her body and soul as well.

Mamoru had sought to speak to Serenity through their link, but her soul was silent. The once vibrant link now dim and lifeless. Unable to contain the tears of loss and failure, they flowed out unchecked. He had lost everything he truly cared for in a matter of minutes. Heaven could consume him and cast him out he would not care at this point.

A hard tapping against his/her temple roused Mamoru from morbid self loathing, finding the older GateKeeper from before hunched over her. Hood pulled away from his face, showing off his grinning countenance.

"_You dead yet?_" He smirked, as Mamoru cracked an ice blue eye open to glare up at him.

"I want to be..." Mamoru spat, never having felt so very lonely before. He had had Serenity inside his head for just over a month. With her instantly silenced, her soul now absent it was like a great abyss had been torn inside his very being. The agony of the Keeper's poison was burning all the nerves along the flesh of this small body. His mind was buzzing in a welcomed limbo, unable to endure it all.

"_Eyes of the Keeper..._" Micah sucked in a breath at the beastial stare Mamoru was casting him.

Mamoru groaned in defeat, squeezing her eyes shut once more willing death to fall quickly. Knowing bitterly that somewhere Serenity soul was wandering this plane, and soon he would be cast into the abyss.

The truth of who he was, had been whispering around him during this journey to nowhere. Now he was left to only accept his fate unwilling to fight it any longer.

"Yes...I am known by many names. The Elysian Thorne, the Bastard Son of the Bastard Son. Harbinger of Silence and Bringer of the Eternal Death." Mamoru rose up to a seated position, voice clearly annoyed as once more her eyes returned to their golden hue.

His memories were still hidden, but he knew who he was Eden had revealed the truth to him in all it's horrid glory.

Micah grunted rolling back onto his heels, his staff set in front of him like a shield.

"_The Lunarian?_" He questioned.

"She is no longer within me." Mamoru stated, her voice wavering. Now questioning why he still possessed a female body.

Micah then glanced around, searching the barren landscape. A small smile creeping upon his face as he caught sight of a pink light flickering nearby. With a nod he directed his attention back to the defeated young woman in dire pain before him.

"_Her soul is free now...but she is not dead_." Micah smiled, brightly as Serenity's voice began to speak with him. Pleading to him for aid, her voice weak barely a whisper itself.

Mamoru glanced around hopefully, her long dark hair fluttering over her slender shoulders as she sought to see Serenity's soul. But it wasn't to be, spirit magic was not a part of his magic.

Micah though, honed in on the shimmer approaching them. A slender, well formed young woman dressed in a simple white near translucent silk shift that hung low over her knees. Incredibly long golden blonde hair done up in the traditional White Moon style of two odango's and tails, bangs hanging low on either side of her arching eyebrows. Her face was sweet and pure with crystal blue eyes that shone with the silver powers of Selene. She stood just behind the young dark haired woman, hands clasped respectfully before her. Smiling fondly down upon the woman, her eyes misting with loss and hidden pain. Still feeling the echo of the poison now running rampant through Mamoru's body and soul.

(He means everything to me...) Serenity's soft angelic voice echoed out to Micah, full of pleading hope that he would save him. On her word alone that he was a good man.

Micah's blue eyes widened to stunned to speak at first, never realizing it was the Moon Princesses soul trapped withing the Elysian.

With out even a thought, he pulled a pure white crystal attached to a leather hide necklace out of a pocket in his robe. Quickly pulling it down over Mamoru's head.

"_I want the whole truth, young man_." He cautioned, as Mamoru could finally take a breath the recriminating whispers falling blissfully silent. The searing agony of the poison dulled by the humming warmth of the crystal laying against her breast.

Micah rose to his feet, offering Mamoru a hand up.

She took it gratefully. Once standing, Mamoru cast her eyes about for one last fruitless attempt to find Serenity. Finding only empty space surrounding them. The clouds rolling above, grey, gloomy and silent.

"Is she alright?" Mamoru questioned, golden eyes pleading for anything to give hope.

"_For now, she holds a golden thread of healing in her hands. Her soul has been shaken loose, but her body still breaths, her heart still beats. Be at peace_." Micah placed a comforting hand on Mamoru's shoulder before turning on his heel and striding away.

Mamoru raced after him, with Serenity's spirit floating unnoticed behind. The golden thread of healing pulling her along, the only remaining tether keeping her from the afterlife.

Hours passed, while Mamoru retold their story strangely trusting the Gate Keeper fully. His seemingly unconditional aid, even after being confronted with the evil the lay within Mamoru. Made Mamoru reach out, when normally he felt there was always a hidden agenda behind every good deed.

Serenity listened to his tale, nodding and gasping as the truth of who he truly was finally came to light.

Slowly the lake began to give way the a thin line of dark cliffs once more.

"Were are we going?" Mamoru inquired, his soft feminine voice echoing in the now rising gloom.

"_We go the Seed of Heaven, the very heart of Eden._" Micah cast Mamoru a knowing smirk over his shoulder.

The wide open lake fell away behind them as once more they entered onto a stone trail, the sheer cliffs rising on either side of them. The trail was wide enough for them to walk side by side for a while. The clouds hung heavy and billowed threateningly just above them, falling around them as they ascended higher once more. The air on this side of the lake was warm and clammy, a sticky dampness falling upon them. Mamoru shivered again, wrapping her arms around her middle still feeling the chill. Even though the air had heated up.

While Micah merely pulled his hood back up, keeping a steady pace with his walking stick as they hiked ever onward.

Mamoru could feel the poison feasting upon his soul and body, even though the crystal prevented a great deal of the pain. He understood that he had taken the darkness upon himself now, the ticking of the clock having picked up it's pace now. Serenity's spirit hovered just behind, a worried look on her face. She was still connected to his soul, could feel the poison coursing through his being unchecked.

Her love for him overflowing, for how relentless and strong willed Mamoru was to save her. He would give all that he was to keep her alive, her heart swelled never would she ever be able to repay him even if time ran out. She would always be in his debt, he was an amazing man.

"_You are much more then you seem, Young Prince._" Micah commented, undeterred in his reasoning by the fact that the Elysian Prince had become a Princess.

"In what way? " Mamoru asked, glancing sideways with a smirk.

"_You are the bearer of many gifts, some of light some of darkness._" Micah stated with a weak smile.

Mamoru was confused, he had no magic from the light side.

Micah rolled his eyes with a dry laugh, "_Now that I have been in your pressence longer, I sense Selene's kiss upon you._"

"What does that mean?" Mamoru laughed.

"_Eternity is a lonely existence. The Elder Gods are the prodigy of the One God, in time they too, took to creating lower Gods and Goddess to keep them company to provide entertainment. Then they created the realms and all that live seeking to destroy the endless silence that surrounds them. But the Elder Gods are as flawed and prone to the frailties we all suffer from_." Micah took a breath, knowing he had an avid audience in both Serenity and Mamoru.

In time the trail climbed to sharply, Mamoru had to fall behind the Gate Keeper as he kept up his story.

"_They feel the same as any creature that lives. They fight with each other as siblings tend to, sometimes those arguments get out of control with the results being quite catastrophic at times. They are creative, caring, feel envy and jealousy and even hatred. And Love...oh how the Elder Gods did love. Selene had fallen for a young Elysian King. Elysian...the mightiest creation of Dream. But her Guardian had come to love the same man. The king was not an honourable man, or wise. But arrogant and smug at his ability to seduce the Elder Goddess and also her Guardian. Pitting the goddess's against each other for his own amusement and self gratification. Thus the Moon fell from grace and Selene rejected her once chosen protector. Reclaiming her gifts in a fit of jealousy and rage, killing her Guardian upon the Gates of the Elysian's court. It destroyed her trust in her own people and her own purity, casting herself into seclusion never to be seen again. The Moon is forever stained, thanks to that selfish king. It no longer shines as pure or as brightly, our magic is forever weakened._" Micah finished, his face grim, eyes fallen into deep despair.

Serenity wished to speak up, that Selene had finally chosen another guardian after all this time. That not all hope was lost for the Moon to find it's pure light once more. But the trail began to twist up along steep rocky inclines and loose ridges of stone. The two living beings had to concentrate upon the path lest they fall to their death far below the sheer cliffside. In time they moved into a hollowed out canal in the rocks, moving into a cavernous space. The roof of smooth grey stone ascending out of sight high above, as they trekked deeper into the series of caves.

Micah tapped his staff twice upon the stone, setting the twisting hook aglow with white light. The warm glow cast sharp shadows over the rippled walls of stone. That looked more like frozen waves of water then any kind of natural rock formation. The cavern took on the glowing relief of some timeless crypt then a stone when cast in the soft light of his staff.

"This place is truly wondrous." Mamoru breathed, the crystal's magic allowing the true beauty to be seen for the first time. Mamoru had been unable to see te majesty of this place due to the emotional and physical pain Eden had been inflicting. Then pushed on with the unanswered question that had lay silent as they crossed the treacherous terrain before moving into the caves.

"You still haven't explained Kissed by Selene."

"_Ah, yes. Well sometimes an Elder God mates with a lower creation of one of their brethren. Creating a more powerful creation known as Demi Gods, or Goddess's. Blessed with the magic of their parents, a child kissed by the most powerful gods of creation. You are the first I have ever met and also the only one ever to be born with both Light and Dark magic._" Micah explained.

Serenity held her breath...as the words of prophecy rang within the Gate Keeper's voice. Mamoru's coming was hidden many times within the Elder Scrolls, within many prophecies and ballads she had just never noticed.

Mamoru was the forgotten child, the nameless one, the Bastard Son of the Elysian King and the Elder Goddess Selene! Endymion the crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom, heir to the Yuemui no Kinzuishou.

The cursed Thorne of the Dream Realm...

Mamoru stood still as the stones surrounding them the truth falling hard. He had called down the magic of life, or light when he brought Mina back not even thinking about it. The power just whispered to him when he needed it most. He had also felt the true power of his curse, his dark ability to tap the Keeper's lore when he lost control out on the crystal wastes. That was how he could tame and control the Shadow demons from the Deep Dreaming back in the Dark Realms. His dream magic and elemental ties to the earth the only gentle currents to the raw power that lay within his soul...now he was truly scared of himself.

"_We have a full days hike tomorrow into the deeper caves, I suggest we camp here tonight, rest. Tomorrow we should be able to heal you both up good as new._" Micah stated, heading off to a secluded spot in the cave. Hunkering down against the stone, leaving Mamoru to her troubled thoughts over a clouded past.

Serenity remained at the young woman's side, her spirit keeping Mamoru company till she fell into a troubled sleep filled with half formed memories mixed with near lucid dream images. Moaning and twitching amid the vivid dreams, Serenity sought to comfort Mamoru. Petting her transparent hand down her long dark hair, frowning with sympathy for the inner turmoil her lover was going through. When Mamoru finally fell into a quiet slumber, Serenity floated silently over to Micah having many questions of her own that needed answers.

"_Princess_." Micah acknowledged her with a nod, not yet sleeping himself. Though his eyes seemed dull and drooped sluggishly as if he was exhausted but dreams remained elusive.

"I know I am Lunarian, how much I don't know but I wouldn't be welcome here otherwise." Serenity's spirit sat patiently beside him.

Micah nodded. "_The royal secret of the White Moon now spoken true._" He gave her a wiry grin.

Serenity remained silent for some time, merely staring at him seeking more but nothing was provided. So she sighed heavily her next question even more bold.

"Are you my father?"

"_I have fathered no children that I know of. _" Micah responded cryptically, not looking at her.

Serenity could feel a heavier sadness washing over her soul by his refusal to accept her. Her mother never wished to acknowledge her for most of her life, now too the man she wondered might be her father rejected her as well.

"_Long ago in the dawn times of the White Moon a pact was set between the King and the Scared Leaders of the Seven Tribes. They wished to possess the ultimate power, a power that would tie all the waring planets together under one banner. So the eldest daughter would be sent to the holy right of ascension, given to the strongest Gatekeeper, to bear his seed._ " Micah told the tale with such reverence. While Serenity was disgusted by the out right, glorified rape now instituted as law between the White Moon Kingdom and the Lunarian tribes.

"_So the next heir could wield the power of the strongest Crystal ever born, the Marboroshi no Ginzuishou. In time as the heir's grew in strength and purity the Pillar of Prayer was grown from a seed of the Ginzuishou to never let the crystal's power wain. So The Silver Millennium came to be from the White Moon's Ultimate power_." Micah finished the history lesson, casting her a serious look.

"_In time, if you survive. Upon your eighteenth birthday, you shall under go the Right of Ascension __yourself and given the honour to carry the seed of the White Moon's new heir._ " He finished the tale with a small proud smile. Then settling himself back against the wall and closing his eyes not a worry in the world about the loveless centuries of ritualistic rape carried on by his people and sanctioned by hers. In some vain attempt to create some super power in the Celestial Realms.

Serenity could only blink completely dumbfounded, she had hoped when she believed Micah might have been her father. That her mother had had some kind of forbidden affair, as she had. Fallen in love with a man she could never spend her life with. Instead she was just some dirty little secret, the product of some 'scared ritual' no one ever talked about. No wonder she never felt loved by her own mother, her sorrow and bitterness now justified even more.

Serenity sniffed silently, her spirit unable to cry like she wanted too, then slowly rose off the stone to seek comfort beside her true love.

She had been banished, now longer the heir of the White Moon, but she wouldn't put it past her Mother the Queen to still force her into that unwilling encounter. Just to have her birth a new heir for the this accursed Kingdom of lies! Morning would find her swearing that the line of heir's through rape would end with her. Her romantic idea's of the Lunarian tribes, honourable angelic nature forever tainted by the reason of her own birth.

Micah was slightly unnerved and confused by the sudden change in her emotional state the next day, casting her uncertain looks as they quietly made their way deep into the caverns of unfeeling stone. Delving into the very core of Eden by the faint soft glow of his staff.

Mamoru kept an alert eye upon the moving shadow's along the walls, knowing it was the crystal around her/his neck protecting her from Eden's ire. The energy of this place was humming as if a living thing , the walls warming under her slender palms as she crept ever deeper. Several hours later, both Mamoru and Micah was sweating uncomfortably in the humid, wet heat surrounding them. It was like they were moving into a living sauna.

Eventually the descent evened out, winding away down a narrow pass. At the far end, nearly out of sight a ethereal glow flickered. Within several hours more time, they began to cross a small trickling stream of what seemed like clear water. But it had an aura of pure energy, glowing like a borealis within it's depths. Mamoru was amazed at the beauty of this place for the first time. Stopping for a moment atop a flat stone amid crossing to admire the water.

Serenity floated just behind, her delicate hand still clutching the golden thread tied to Mamoru's female countenance. The stream was filled with the same energy as what filled the bay surrounding the Palace. All the energy streams, lake, rivers and the Serendais Sea must begin right here in the very core to Heaven. The understanding of how purely spiritually connected her Precious Celestial Moon was, filled her with a longing for home. She had pushed away such romantic notions of coming home, had kept her feeling of nostalgia at bay while here. Being trapped within the Golden cocoon, she could only feel the Moon through Mamoru it had made the reality of it less real. Now free to see, and once more feel for what she knew would always be out of reach was breaking her heart all over again. Her home was lost to her, her choice had been made, this trip was just a painful taunting for her. Swallowing hard, she floated ahead of Mamoru wanting to end this journey quickly to say goodbye to her Moon and never come back.

Balancing on the tipsy stone, Mamoru caught sight of a odd glow hovering on the other side of the stream. A group of standing stones, with ribbons of glowing crystal spiralling over there surface. The pillars of stone on the shore kept the wisp of light hidden, as they ascended to the far off roof of the cavern as an alien forest onto itself.

"Micah!" Mamoru shouted out, alerting the Gate Keeper as the man waded ashore nearby.

He had his cowl once more low over his back, revealing his long golden hair and soulful blue eyes. He cast the young woman a worried glance. Finding the young Elysian frozen, golden eyes narrowed in confusion towards the set, of a cluster of glowing stones. He returned his gaze to the shore with a smug, knowing grin.

Mamoru's heart was now thundering in his chest, the light resembled that of a person. But it wasn't a person, just a something standing just off to the side of those ghostly stones then it merely faded away as if it was never there. The sight was unsettling...

Mamoru blinked and swallowed, wondering if the strange light being had been only a trick of the half light cast by Micah's staff. Shaking his head to clear the fear, Mamoru crossed the stream.

Serenity had seen the apparition as well, she followed behind them as they moved into the scattering mass of slender pillars of glowing stones. When off to the left she caught sight of another wisp of shimmering light, hovering just at the edge of her sight.

Mamoru caught sight of it as well, retaining her stride behind Micah. Shaking her head, and giving it a side long glance as the creature of light remained motionless amid the stones.

"Did you see that?" Mamoru whispered in a near hiss against Micah's back as they left the forest of stones.

"_Pay them no mind, they are merely Light Aeon's the last remaining thoughts of the Pure. Before their souls are fully absorbed into the Heavenly Thrall._ " Micah stated softly, the world around them causing each to speak at a hushed respectful tone as if entering a holy cathedral.

At his words, both Mamoru and Serenity's face twisted in shock, tinged with slight disgust having already experienced a Thrall. Then the corridor of hollowed stone came to an end, the mouth opening onto a vast well. A warm illumination flared at the very end, lighting the edges of the stone walls as the Gate Keeper stood still in the opening waiting for Mamoru to catch up.

Mamoru inched up beside him, unsure if the open air ended in a drop into nothingness. The sight that awaited him took his breath away. A massive crystal formation rose up from the darkness below, the thousands of facets gleaming in the half light it's inner aura created. Millions of colours ebed and flowed over it's surface as if a prism.

The main trunk was huge, beyond measure with millions of buds growing in a random fashion all over it's surface. Other worldly branches of crystal facets, endless in variation, length and girth.

Mamoru squinted his eyes upon the majestic jewel, finding to his further distaste the shadows of bodies laying within. Their souls throbbing within the crystal's thrall, all within various states of being absorbed. As if the pillar of crystal was some strange form of venus fly trap slowly devouring the living essence trapped within.

"Eden's core is the Souls of the Dead..." Mamoru stated in a hushed breath, her/his insides twisting at the sight of so many millions trapped within. This was to close to the Keeper's Thrall he had experienced months before.

Micah did not catch the undertone of disgust, staring at the monolith in both wonder and awe. As if he was greeting the face of the greatest, most holy power ever created.

(The double sided coin...) Serenity's spirit muttered as she hovered between the two living beings to confront the endless striation of crystal.

"_Yes, my dear_." Micah chuckled, Mamoru passed him a startled look.

"You can see her, she was with us!" Mamoru shouted in panic.

"_Yes, the crystal is calling to her. She is approaching slowly._" Micah watched her spirit sombrely, while Mamoru suddenly gripped his robes near the elbow in panic.

"No!, I should have never trusted you." Mamoru hissed out. "Serenity, no! Don't go! It's Thrall!" Mamoru screamed, feeling the tether that connected her to his healing powers grow taunt as moved away.

Serenity cast her lover a sad look over her shoulder, her white gauze shift fluttering in the winds of the afterlife around her ankles, as her golden tails snapped behind her. Drawing in close to the glass surface of the crystal, unable to resist the motherly call echoing so powerfully, so soothingly in her soul.

"_Calm down!_" Micah lunged for Mamoru's slender arms, holding the weaker body at bay. As the young woman thrashed in his arms, dark hair flying wild as she sought to leap into the bottomless pit before the crystal. To crazed at the thought of losing his love forever, Mamoru was not thinking straight or rational any longer. Only wanting to save her, knowing the power's of Eden were to strong to resist. He could not see her or hear her, but he knew she was there just out of reach and pulling further away.

"SERENITY!...USAKO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mamoru wailed in anguish, tears streaming down her face, as she continued to fight against Micah's restraining arms.

Serenity sank within the facets of the crystal as if entering a grave. Staring out from the other side mournful for what she had to do. Her own soul wailing at the great pain her lover was going through, at how his doubts began to eat away the last of his clam, the last of his sanity. As her soul was absorbed, the face of the formation flared with a blinding white light.

Micah let go of Mamoru to shield his eyes, while Mamoru crumpled to her knees her world shattering with the grim knowledge that Serenity was now without hope. She was dead in every sense, she had entered into heaven forever. As the connection to Serenity's soul snapped upon her death, a rending scream shattered his/her voice. The once female body transformed in a glow of gold back into his true male self. The too small clothes tearing and falling away, as his old well muscled body took form. Leaving him once more naked upon the warm stone of the cavern. His body shuttering in deep sobs, as he pounded the floor in defeat.

Eden had never felt such pure feelings of love and utter despair before. The dark princes soul was literally screaming in anguish out into the fabric of the universe. Tearing at it with the fierceness of his breaking heart. Then the waves of demonic rage surged from him, smothering all the pain in blinding hate.

"You tricked me!...this place tricked her! Lured her here so it could take her soul!" He leaped to his feet, spitting in Micah's face as his powerful hands gripped the Gate Keeper around the collar of his hood and thrust him up the wall.

Micah stared down in horror, at the feral ice blue tint of Mamoru's eyes. The fury ebbing of the Prince through his eyes made his blood run cold. In this state the Elysian would snap his neck without thought, acting out purely upon his out of control rage.

"_She's not dead...Eden wished only to purge the poison from her soul...can you not feel that the taint has been cleansed from you own body and soul?_" Micah gasped as Mamoru was crushing his windpipe now with a powerful clenching fist.

"_Her spirit will return to her body..._" Micah gasped in panic, starting to see spots.

_**(ENOUGH DARK PRINCE!)**_ Eden's voice thundered out from the crystal, vibrating over the caverns setting both men's ears ringing.

Mamoru was stunned momentarily by the all encompassing roar from the crystal, dropping Micah to clutch his ears feeling they were about to bleed.

Micah for his part took several steps back from the furious man, leaving him to deal with Eden one on one.

With the echoing sound of cracking ice, a pillar of crystal grew from the main trunk, shooting out towards the mouth of the cave with startling speed. Mamoru stood strong, eyes cold before the ever growing crystal facet. The crystal grew and flowered out new shoots of sharp angles as it covered the mouth of the cave. Soon Mamoru was faced with a wall clear as ice crystal, deep within a figure formed. The inner play of swirling energies merging to shimmer forth the image of Serenity. She stood strong and healthy within the crystal's facets, dressed in a simple gauze white shift. Her perfect breasts and curves nearly on showcase for him beneath the translucent and alluring fabric. Long golden tails, twirled around her ankles as she meekly clasped her hand before her. Bright blue eyes shining, reflecting back all her love for him with such clarity he held his breath. Her small pouting lips were spread into a mild, sweet smile she gave only to him.

Instinctively he wished to press his palm against the crystal's surface, to reach out and touch her in any way he could already he missed her beyond belief. But he had to resist because it would syphon his soul away instantly. So he retracted his hand back to his side before it got to close. His body still trembling with restrained fury, adrenaline surging through his muscles like a crawling acid. Mind once more coming out of the white haze of aggression, as he took in her calm, serene countenance.

Her perfect lips began to part and close, as if she was speaking to him. But no sound escaped the crystal wall between them. Her eyes were pleading for him to understand something, but he could only shake his head in confusion. She tried several times to communicate, then sighed in regret, resigned to only being able to comfort him with her encouraging smile. Then her already iridescent image faded into nothingness as if a gust of eternal wind had carried her away.

"Were did she go!" Mamoru shouted in alarm.

_**(Home...were she waits for your return.) **_Eden stated in her soft, melodic voice that resounded with the aura of timeless wisdom.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes finally falling back to their rightful deep soulful blue. Turning on his heel determined now to find a portal back to earth.

"Thank you." He commented over his shoulder to the now reforming crystal pillar, as it retracted it's facet once more to it's massive trunk. His voice sounded distrusting and jaded, not honest in his statement towards the Heavenly core at all. The similarities between the Thralls of Heaven and Hell was greatly disturbing.

Eden did not respond to him this time, remaining silent in judgement.

As Mamoru turned from the crystal, he was confronted by the GateKeeper's calculating gaze. The man was sizing him up, coming to many conclusions in a blink of an eye.

"_Source of all souls, everlasting glow of purity which dwells within the holy heart of the internal. Gather and contain...Thrall of Fate!_" Micah thrust his palms forward, as the protecting crystal hanging from around Mamoru's neck flared into an inferno of silver light.

He screamed in agony, unable to react to protect himself. If the powers of Eden would even have allowed it at that point. So close to it's heart of power, Mamoru felt he had little chance to try anything.

The crystal webbed around his whole body, crawling over his torso, arms and legs like glass bindings. Increasing in width and strength as it encased him in a matter of seconds. All he could hear was the cracking of ice as the crystal formed around him, sealing him away beneath it's clear surface.

As the blinding light cleared, Mamoru was incased in a crystal coffin of thrall. His hands upswept in defence, eyes once more glowing with the cold fury of the Keeper's ice blue. Trapped once more in the world between, awaiting final judgement.

Micah directed his glowing staff towards the crystal cage. It floated up from the cave floor preceding him as he made his way back up to the surface.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, just a note. I will be leap frogging from one Realm to another over the course of the next few chapters. I got a-lot happening all at once. So bear with me, if it gets confusing as all hell, please, please let me know. I want the chapters to have a steady pace and be exciting. I will page break when we change locale.

Also it does get rather visceral near the end of this chapter with my new demon threat.

Chapter Seventeen

One would think the re-nesting of a soul would be painless since the spirit lacks in any sort of receptors for pain? The body though, once dead coming alive again was a living mass of nerves and muscles screaming out for mercy. As the spiritual force that once powered it, surged within as if a fresh battery was replaced to give the cold vessel new life. Having lain in an strange undead limbo for two days, her body was unprepared to come back to life so suddenly.

Usagi gasped for breath, her deflated lungs now burning from non use. Unable to take a full breath since the tissue had began to stiffen, she was left panting and straining to take in enough air. Small squeaking sounds issued from her throat, as she struggled to take in her first real breath. Her fingers clawing at the base of her neck, eyes squeezed shut in pain, twisting beneath the sheets as she sought valiantly for air. As the tissue warmed, slowly becoming pliable once more. The sudden suffocating feeling eased to steady deep breaths. She slowly uncurled herself with a sigh, the pain of breath replaced by something more intense.

Every part of her was on fire! As she vaguely heard herself scream out in great pain as her hearts faint beat exploded once more with new force. Rebounding off her ribcage in almost lurching jumps. Back arching, fingers now gripping the sheets at her sides as her neck craned back in another wail of pure agony. As blood was once more sent to all corners of her body, resurrecting all her organs one by one. When the fire within subsided, leaving behind only the deep ache of a once more fully living body.

Her conscious mind then sluggishly crawled out of the fog of near death back to the sights, smells and touch of life.

The warm midday sun fell upon her, making her sensitive skin tingle unpleasantly under it's heat. Turning her head with a groan of stiffness, keeping her eyes closed, seeking to shield herself from it's uncomfortable sensations upon her. Slowly the irritation calmed into the comforting warmth she cherished, leaving her sighing deeply, as she basked in the filtering light cast through the rice divider of her room. Taking one slow breath after another, getting used to the act of breathing once more. Her chest ached, as her heart still beat strongly. It's steady impact slowly easing to a gentle rhythm over time. Finally she returned her gaze towards the light, gaining the courage to open her eyes. Finding the glare of the afternoon light to much she quickly shut them tight. Shying her gaze away from the outer divider towards the doorway to the hall once more, before trying to open them again.

A small weak smile pulling on her lips, as found six dark demons kneeling expectantly at her side. Small hands gripping knobby knees in anticipation, tiny bodies twitching with held in excitement. They all wished to leap upon her and hold her tight. It was a foreign emotion that had gripped them all upon nearly losing her, and finally having her back. They held themselves in check, understanding that it was the loss of clarity due to emotion that had sealed Malices fate. This world was not theirs to share, they were just to dangerous, another accident would not be acceptable.

"Hello..." Usagi croaked weakly, giving her little guards a faint smile .

The little demons all pulled back their thin dark lips, revealing a sharks extremely toothy, grinning maw back towards her.

Usagi laughed softly her throat hurting to much to push forth much volume. Both Havoc and Misery moved forward, climbing to their feet and offering her small pudgy hands. Usagi was grateful for the aid, clutching their hands as they guided her slowly and tenderly upward. Once standing awkwardly, still dressed in Mamoru's over sized white shirt. Which was badly wrinkled, and stale from days of enduring her fevered, then mostly dead body. She watched grimly as the remaining four shadows took their leave. Moving into the shadows of the open closet nearby, fading away.

"But..." Usagi attempted to comment on how they could stay, that she never blamed them for anything. Havoc merely shook his head, pulling on her hand while Misery held the other bracing a hand on her bum as they both guided her down the hall and onto the pink sheet covered couch.

Once she was settled, Havoc made himself comfortable beside her while Misery wandered into the kitchen. A few minutes later they could hear the small creature, banging the kettle onto the stove to heat water.

Usagi's stomach instantly flipped nervously, she could literally count down the seconds till poor Misery got hurt. The sad creature could not do anything with out catastrophe. A part of her wanted to go dashing to the rescue, but her body hurt beyond measure she would never cross the distance in time anyway. So she just hoped luck was on the creatures side this time. Knowing the little demon was a pretty strong, sturdy beast who could survive the most brutal of things. Having already encountered poor Misery being stabbed with a fork, burnt by hot water, crushed by a falling tree, struck by lightening in the last storm. Set on fire and run over by a bus just last tuesday. All in all little Misery bounced back with out any real damage.

"Where is Malice...?" She turned to Havoc, realizing truly what had happened but wanting to voice her concern anyway. Knowing the little creature could not speak even if it wanted to. So it was just a futile effort.

Havoc merely huffed, clasping his hands between his knees, awkwardly,

Then as if on cue, a piercing buzzing and crackling hummed from the kitchen followed by the putrid smell of burnt flesh.

Usagi groaned in sharp pain, as she lunged off the couch. Lurching through the divider on stiff legs her muscles refusing to move, Havoc on her heels. Moaning in sympathy, finding the plug for the kettle melted in Misery's tiny hand. As she sat on the counter before the stove, hand poised before the socket. Which was now sparking, the little beasts dark skin smoking from just being electrocuted...

Misery opened her mouth allowing a puff of smoke to escape, before merely slumping backwards on the counter unconscious.

"Oh...sweetie..." Usagi crooned, making slow painful progress to the demons side. Cradling the tortured creature in her arms like a defenceless baby and carrying her back to the couch to recoup.

Havoc could only palm his ample muzzled face and shake his head, his sister couldn't even plug something in for goodness sakes! Havoc finished off the tea, reentering the living room a few minutes later with the white ceramic tea pot full of camomile and mint flavoured tea and a simple pink flower accented cup.

Setting it all down on the coffee table, as Misery began to stir in Usagi's lap.

As the creature began to wake, Usagi stopped her tender brushing of her fingertips down the dark peach fuzz of the demon's bald head. Giving Misery space to come to her senses.

"How are your feeling?" Usagi inquired, knowing it was redundant concerning Misery.

Misery for her part, sat up giving Usagi a thumbs up with both hands before hopping off her lap to the hard wood before her.

Havoc poured her a cup of steaming tea, then scampered around the coffee table picking up the half chewed remote. That Bitey had tried to eat long ago.

Usagi gave him a confused frown, then shouted out in alarm as Misery ducked behind the T.V. Blissfully ignorant as always towards her own safety. Havoc growled threateningly, climbing through the square gap in the middle of the black bristol board cart the T.V was on. Beating Misery to the plug, which he had just fixed by finally finding the right type of cord, after weeks of scouring the garbage bin's around the neighbourhood. Finally able to rewire the television. The cord Bitey had used as a soother their first night here...

Misery backed off, raising her hands in defeat as Havoc plugged it into the wall.

Usagi leaned forward grasping the remote and aimed it at the T.V. Finding with a humorous giggle that nothing happened. As Havoc crawled back out, he scowled at the partially eaten remote in disgust snatching it angrily out of her hands. Before storming towards the screen, pressing the on button manually.

The t.v came alive once more, with a bright smile from Usagi. Havoc adjusted the volume and stations until they all found something interesting to watch. Slamming the remote bitterly back down on the coffee table, before settling himself down beside Usagi on the couch. Misery crawled up as well, leaning back against the cushions to zone out to the program.

Usagi thanked Havoc with a curt pat on the head, having learned her lesson about affections with the flute mishap earlier.

She sat and enjoyed her tea, as her body began to feel normal again. Wondering what day it was, when Mamoru and Rei would return. She was all alone and on her own for the very first time. She never liked to be alone, at least not for a very long time. That was another reason she would always return the palace when she ran away, the silence that accompanied being alone was never welcoming.

By evening Misery and Havoc had felt she was recovered enough and didn't need help any more. So they too disappeared, leaving her as well. She protested almost in a panic sounding whine, not prepared to be utterly alone. Pleading, then bribing them with supper, games, even more t.v if they could stay just a little longer. They had shaken their heads resolute that they were going, suddenly reversing the roles of Parent and Child with the now distraught Princess. In the end she could only stand and cry silently. As they too, faded away into the shadows lurking in the corners of the living room, as it was now bathed in the half light of near dark.

Not knowing what to do, needing to keep herself busy, unwilling to be in the silence. She found she smelled awful, taking a discrete whiff of her sour scent. By ducking her nose into the drooping collar of her shirt made night gown. Groaning in disgust at how fowl she smelled, she retreated to a warm bath. Lounging in the hot water with a favourite manga for a good hour. Then she tidied up the bedroom, stacking her homework in a corner bitterly. Dressing leisurely, while dancing and humming an up beat tune. Wanting to keep herself distracted from the fact she would be sleeping all by herself tonight. All the comfort and security she had been taking for granted from Mamoru was gone. If the evil came back tonight she'd have to deal with it herself. She felt she could handle it...she hoped she could handle it. She had not had to transform in months and had yet to hone her skills as a Guardian. Laughing bitterly at herself, forever a procrastinator...

Once dressed in a pleated dark blue mini skirt and white untucked, short sleeve dress shirt with a white cotton sweater vest over top. The hem of the blouse sticking out beneath the vest, two small triangles in the front and a rounded fringe duck out behind. Because the nights were growing colder. She pulled on a pair of white fleece leg warmers over her white tights. Slipping her feet into her pink fuzzy bunny slippers, Mamoru had bought for a sudden surprise just a few weeks back.

Feeling in better spirits she then cleaned the house from top to bottom, finding odd trinkets from her Senshi and Mamoru stuffed in strange places around the house. All lost items she tenderly organized on the kitchen table, brushing tears of fond memories away when they had been a family only a few months ago.

With a resigned sigh, she gathered the discarded remains of her homework from the bedroom. Figuring out by the calendar on the fridge that it was Sunday and another week of school would begin tomorrow. She had barely started all her class work before her Realm hopping. If she showed up with out any true start on any of it, she would be in big trouble. Knowing Mamoru would not approve of her slacking, so she got to work, munching absently on a sandwich as the night drew on. Life went on...with or without the ones she loved. Resigned to be patient and not worry to much, they would all be back soon.

Hours later she caught sight of the soft glow of the half moon cascading through the open divider to the veranda. She had been sitting with her back to the entryway to the living room, trying to focus on her work. But the comforting hum of her celestial home had been calling to her since the moon first rose into the night sky. Unable to resist the Moon's call, she gathered her now wooden carved flute from her dresser. Quickly buttoning up her short lime green pea coat, that barely covered her hips, the hem of her dark blue skirt peeking out beneath it's moderate length. Slipping into a pair of black dolly shoes and headed out to the veranda. Sitting humbly on the bench she brought the flute up to her lips, casting her breath into the instrument. As if releasing some spiritual valve, her song of love, of loss, and hope floated upon the winds. Up through the canopy of trees, and into the elusive twinkling of stars above, rising away to the lone sentry of the Moon. She prayed this song found it's way to her love, to her sisters that in some way they understood she was thinking about them.

Would wait with baited breath for them all to return.

The song played it's way through, her breath hitching towards more tears. Unwilling to mourn them for they were not dead, and she would never wallow when there was hope. She sniffed, and stubbornly dried her tears. Casting her face up to the moon finding comfort in it's steady, ever dependable presence. Its soothing silver light warming her weary heart and cleansing all the negative feelings from her recent trip there away. When she looked upon the visage of the half hidden moon, she never saw home but was bathed with the love coming from Mamoru.

A subtle reminder that even though their bond was silenced for right now, it was still very strong.

"Ashiteru, my Mamo-Chan...Ashiteru." She whispered fondly up to the night sky, a wistful smile crossing her sweet face.

* * *

Micah had taken his time, ensuring his footing as he climbed up the ever narrowing trails towards the summit of this mountain of silent stone. After hours of struggle, nudging the floating crystal cage over the last bend and onto the very peak of this place. He stood proudly, the swirling cloud bank blocking the edges of the small outcropping he had stopped upon. It thrust itself over a great divide between cliff faces, the rocky bottom not even visible at this height. Barely a natural archway of worn stone, that wove only partway across.

Micah stood near the mouth of the trail, against the mountain's side. While he sent Mamoru's little crystal capsule forward to the edge of the stone platform. With a curt swing of his staff, the crystal prison floated off obeying its master silently. Once satisfied with Mamoru at the very precipice, the Gate Keeper retreated out of the wind, now howling out between the cliffs. Huddling with his cowl up, staff poised for when the Thrall had made it's decision.

The crystal glowed with the Prince's soul, flaring gold, then a deep crimson, falling into a twilight blue with the silver undertone of Selene. The flux of energies that formed the Eternal soul of Endymion, in constant movement within the clear facets...

Mamoru found himself within a strange silver world, it wasn't a defined all encompassing reality as the Thrall he had experienced of a murky sheet that seemed to wrap around him, he could feel a slight pressure against his bare skin. Briefly acknowledging the fact that he was still naked, Mamoru surveyed the glowing, swirling haze of nothingness so much like the atmosphere of the crystal lake. Taking a step forward a sudden buzzing began humming in his ears, vibrating through out his chest. Alarmed he glanced down to find a golden glow issuing from the centre of his chest. Pulsing to the same beat as his heart. It was then he noticed the dark, transparent forms hovering just at the periphery of the silver limbo he stood within. Inky shapes, hovering within the luminescent fog that lay beyond.

He moved towards them, their voices whispering just beyond his reality.

He pushed into the fog, suddenly encountering some transparent barrier, a force pushing back insistently against him. It hummed over his palms as he pressed them against it, heating up until he had to retract his hands lest they burn. Scowling in frustration, he glared at the force he knew damn well was the edge of this Thrall.

"You are not going to hold me this time!" He raged out at the invisible wall, as if the same powers that had cast him into the Hell Thrall were the same? Pulling forth more of his golden powers to sheath and protect his palms as he once more pressed them up against the barrier.

(**Prince...stop fighting this...I mean you no harm.) **Eden's patient voice echoed out to him, the wall rippling with the sound of her ancient voice.

Mamoru could only chuckle, seeing this Heavenly power as untrustworthy as the Keeper himself.

It was then his whole body jolted, as if struck by a bolt of lightening. As Eden fought back against his powers, seeking to keep him contained.

Gritting his teeth, and setting his resolve he called forth more of his golden aura. Healing his body, as Eden sought to burn it away.

**(You are untested, untrusted, you must prove your true essence as a God before I shall allow you to leave!) **Eden raged back at him, her voice strained and slowly weakening as it was taking all that she had to keep him locked within her Thrall.

(You will never hold me!) Mamoru screamed back, as he pulled forth all the Dream magic he held within the mighty core of power. He now felt within his chest. His whole body was consumed by that power, glowing as if a sun had just ignited within him. He had just gotten his Usako whole and healthy again, he was not going to be separated from her. No ancient power was going to hold him, control him, or force him down any path he did not choose for himself!

The fog had no choice and pulled away just enough to create a narrow channel for him to pass through. His body glowing as a living star striding powerfully through the parting gloom towards the reality beyond.

Mars was in the middle of a huge argument with Jed, when a flash of golden light exploded a few paces away. Her words fell dead instantly, releasing her bow and knocking an flaming arrow in seconds. Training her weapon upon the flash of light with a trained eye, her finger's flexing eager to release her attack. Jed had his simple steel sword with the dark leather grip, poised before him defensively.

When Mamoru strode out from the light, face set in a determined mask, eyes glowing gold and fierce. Dressed in his dark Elysian Armour, silver shoulder and arm guards gleaming in the half light of the barren land beyond Eden. Dark cape with the crimson underlay snapping in the ethereal winds created from his powerful aura. As he moved beyond the light, coming to stand solemnly before Mars and Jed. The young blonde man gasped in disbelief, instantly falling to one knee in respect.

Mars cast him a startled look, her gaze shooting back to Mamoru instantly as Jed breathed out in reverence.

"Prince Endymion..." He never raised his gaze from the hard packed earth.

Mars was stunned, her mouth hanging agape unable to form words. She had known Jed for years, and never caught on he was an Elysian. Let alone one who knew the cursed prince, long since thought dead. Her court training taking hold upon the revelation that Mamoru was a royal. Falling to one knee as well, unstringing her arrow as she bowed. Clutching her bow in one fist against the earth, her arrow gripped white knuckled in the other hand at her side. Her mind reeling, while her worry over his return and not Serenity's was screaming in her soul.

"Get up both of you." Endymion bid them both to stand up with anxious gestures.

They obeyed quickly.

"Sere..." Mars began.

"She's fine, I got her healed she is waking back on earth as we speak." Endy gave Mar's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Smiling happily as the ebony warrior paid him a bright grin that spoke of both apology and thanks.

Jed mounted up on his pony, leaning down to haul Mar's up behind him.

"Get us home, Mars!" Endy commanded. Not wanting to waist anymore time upon the Moon.

Swiftly, swinging himself up on Mar's old mount.

"Gladly!" Mars agreed with a joyous laugh, within moments they were disappearing over the dunes in a rolling cloud of dust.

* * *

Usagi was just too restless to sleep, unwilling yet to even get into her pyjamas. Finding herself wandering aimlessly in the moonlight of the back garden, surveying the corpse of nearly barren trees. The three empty flower beds full of dried leaves, smiling with fond memories of her first few days in this Realm. Puttering in the gardens for the first time, learning all about flowers from her beloved Mamo-chan.

_' The sun had been intense that day, beating upon the city without mercy. They had just moved into the house, needing to gather many yard tools and other items to help maintain the outside of the house. So a trip was planned to the local garden centre. It was Usagi first bus trip and she was nearly bursting with excitement. Skipping about the kitchen in her childish white nighty with the ironed on cartoon baby duck in a sailor suit. That had huge blue eyes, and an even bigger bubble head. The image far to cute and sugary to be loved by anyone beside his Usako. Her free flowing golden hair danced around her as she preparing breakfast, humming softly in her broken voice. While Mamoru fondly watched his bubbly little housemate from his coffee cup at the kitchen his smile hidden behind his cup as strategically took sips when she was beaming towards him, prancing away soon after. Unwilling to show her how amusing he found her. _

_Later that very morning, Mamoru had told her to wear something light and airy because the bus would be stiffing. He was lounging on the white couch in a pair of jean cargo shorts and a white muscle shirt. Sipping from a can of coke still not fully awake and needing more help then just coffee. While absently clicking through the channels on the t.v. remote. _

_When she had appeared quite proudly, hair up in her traditional style, tails trailing to the floor. In nothing but a light cotton nearly translucent shift, he had purchased solely as a sarong for over her one piece swim suit. Taking his words quite literally, this piece of clothing was both light and airy and perfectly acceptable back on the Moon. The top tied up at the back around her neck with one simple white string, while the rest of it floated down around her hips as if she was wearing some baby doll style lingerie._

_Upon seeing her breasts nude glory beneath the flimsy garment, his breath hitched. As he quickly took in her every curve and valley. His gaze crawled ever lower, finding thankfully she wore a pair of white bikini style underwear. Her small alluring mound peeking out, just beneath the hem line, since the shift never went much lower then her hips.. _

_His eyes nearly popped out of his head, though. Having only been living together for a few days. Spitting carbonated soda all over the coffee table, unable to breath as the left over pop burnt the back of his throat. Causing him to cough and sputter, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes. _

_Usagi was alarmed by his reaction, rushing to his side to rub his back for comfort. Her breasts now brushing up and down his bare arm, her nipples stiffening in response to the friction. _

_Mamoru had turned several shades of red at that point, leaping away from her as if she was on fire. _

_He then dashed away down the hall, hopping and adjusting his pants in a nervous almost frantic manner. Leaving her kneeling on the couch, eyes wide in stunned confusion. _

_He then set out a pair of blue plaid shorts and a white sleeveless button up vest for her. Along with a bra, wondering if she even knew what it was. _

_After a fun filled morning chasing the enthusiastic Usagi all over the Arboretum. Surrounded by the sweet smells of flowers in the humid air. Laughing and playing around, in another version of hide and seek. Finding her behind the industrial sized portable shelving units, packed to the rafters with plants. Or ducking behind fountains or sheds, easy to find due the fact she kept giggling loudly. In time she had managed to fill their beige plastic cart full of bedding plants of all shapes, colors and sizes. After seeing how awe struck she was at their eventual beauty, he couldn't make her part with a single one. Though now he had to rent a taxi to get them all home, earning himself a sweet kiss on the cheek. After they had unloaded the last of the little buds, in their flimsy plastic trays onto the veranda from the trunk of the yellow cab.'_

Usagi began to giggle at how clueless about earth she had been back then. She had honestly thought it was some kind of dress, and never realized till later that it would be see through in the sun light. As the memory passed, she sighed deeply. They had spent the rest of the afternoon, planting flowers and playfully attacking one another with the garden hose. Leaving them both soaked, muddy and laughing gleefully at one another. It had truly been a great day!

Crossing over to the edge of the garden near the fringe to the small forest, she caught sight some strange illumination hiding deep within the brown dried remains of the underbrush. Curious, only slightly apprehensive over what it might be. She moved carefully into the grove of trees. Crawling into the underbrush, pushing aside the lower branches finding with a sudden yelp. Havoc sitting humbly beside the frozen remains of his brother. Clutching her hand to her breast, her heart wishing to jump out of her chest at the sudden fright.

She blinked back her coming sadness, at what had happened to Malice. The little demon had been turned to crystal, frozen forever in a gesture of supplication. Kneeling forward, with his hands crossed before him in a low bow, bulbous head hung low toward his tiny chest. His body was glowing a soft lavender, as an inner light was blossoming from deep within ignited by the gentle gaze of the waxing moon.

Usagi sniffed, moving back to rest her bum upon the cold ground, while nervously swiping a stray strand of golden hair behind an ear. The tails attached to her odango's which had slipped over her shoulders when she crawled into this living alcove, were tossed back once more with a brief shake of the young woman's head. The ground's cold damp litter instantly soaking through her white tights beneath her blue pleated skirt. Making her shiver with cold, not all caused by the frozen ground.

"Oh, Malice...Gomen.." She cried softly, as the solitude of the night only enhanced her feelings of grief. She cast Havoc a weak smile of sympathy, reaching to his small hand to offer him her condolences. Tears making their way down her face. Havoc huffed again but allowed the sensation of tender feelings towards his sovereign to emerge. Clasping her offered hand tightly, a whispering purr of comfort thrumming from his throat. He was truly sad to have lost his brother, this change had been the result of the groups judgment. Casting Malice to stone as penance, none could have foreseen that he would turn to crystal instead. Something had changed within the demon to create such a ghostly beauty, to inhabit his form in death.

It was then Havoc had some strange instinct to stand guard over his crystallized body at night, not wanting to lose what he had left of poor Malice. They had been born together, lived a short, but not very honour filled life. Dieing together for there crimes in life, then punished yet again when Hell Thrall claimed their body and souls. Releasing only the left over obsessions of their inner most selves to be reborn in the form of these dark shadows. Through it all though, they were together.

He had agreed along with the group that this was a fitting punishment, his rage at what his brother had done fuelling his actions as well as the rest of the group.

Though now with their Queen pulling through, he wondered if they had been to severe. Havoc turned his head to the side, meekly staring at the shadows beside him, uncomfortable watching Usagi cry. Even if she was trying to be discrete and quiet about her grief over Malice's death, he still found it all very disturbing.

Her mourning was cut short, as a terror filled scream rent the air. Usagi was on her feet and racing down the dirt path towards the street in seconds. Havoc trailing behind, safely concealed in the shadows. Usagi stopped on the faintly lit street, casting an anxious gaze back and forth up and down the empty pavement unsure were the scream was coming from. She could see nothing but the stone walls that bordered nearby properties on this part of Sendai Hill. The silent trees that grew on the other side of the fences, a hushed whispering only accenting the eeriness of the night. Her regular bus stop sat silent just few paced down the street, the glass in the metal shelter gleaming in the faint light of an over hanging street lamp.

Bitter almost jaded thoughts, about this being a trap like last time flitted through her mind. She quickly cast them aside, as the scream rang out once more.

"This time I'm prepared." She grinned smugly, thrusting her hand over her head in mid run. The street lamps strobbing over her, as she called down the powers of Selene into her body.

Her civilian clothes were bathed in silver light, the dress shirt and white cotton vest faded away along with her dark blue pleated skirt. Replaced by ribbons of silver energy that now wrapped around her nude body. She floated just above the cement for a moment, as the energy wave surged around her. The pebbles upon the ground dancing under the pressure of the building power. In seconds, the Guardian of the Moon was revealed as the blinding silver power faded away within her body.

Dressed once more in her white leather tunic, and short skirt. Long white silk gloves rose up her arms to just below her elbow, dark silver runes were painted upon her skin. Ascending from her elbow up to her shoulder, hiding beneath the shining silver dual arching shoulder guards. Those same runes were painted down her thighs reseeding into the heavy white leather boots that stopped just below her knees. The cuffs turned down just slightly. A white silk mid drift hugged her curves and breasts under the tunic, with a wide silver belt attached around her hips. Her moon disc on one side, her sword a comforting weight against the other hip. Two silver rounds shields adorned the odango's in her hair, catching the faint light of the over head lamp.

She stood strong and confident, her deep blue eyes scanning the street for threats, pleading for the woman she heard earlier to cry out again. So she could place were the sound was coming from.

Havoc leaped atop the roof of the bus shelter, his feet clanging against the thin dark metal roof. Making it dent and pop as he dashed across to the front. Crouching on the edge, sniffing the air, smelling the bitter scent of blood upon the wind. His lips pulled back in a frightened growl, as the woman's cries rang out in a strangled, gurgling sound this time.

Moon, was in action once more dashing across the street and up a dirt alley between two yards. The deep shadows swallowing her glowing white form in moments. Havoc yelped in fright, leaping to the pavement in pursuit.

The dirt crunched a steady beat as she ran blindly into the darkness, her senses alert to threat. A hand gripping the inner edge of her Moon Disc ready to let fly if she was attacked.

The darkness ahead was thick, not even the moon high above could penetrate. Moon felt as if she was entering the Abyss itself. Havoc yowled in warning as Moon was drowned in the darkness in front of him.

Then plunged in himself, his bow and quiver of arrows appearing upon his back in a flash of twilight energy. He called into the black void in a series of clicks and chirps, nervously calling out to her.

A white glow flared a few steps away, he dashed for it. Coming up beside Moon who had raised her now charged disc over her head, using it as a torch to see through the darkness. Havoc didn't like this place one bit, it reeked of the Keeper's sulphur like musk, as a sharp acidic smell burned his nose.

He never got the change to gain Moon's attention, when an odd scuffing and snorting whispered from the void. Her glowing weapon did not pierce the darkness, it's light seemingly devoured before it could go much beyond her hand.

Moon felt her heart leap into her throat, adrenaline now surging through her body as she heard the beast moving. The sounds of wet mastication, accompanied by the crunch of snapping bones sent icy shivers down her spine. This uncertain situation was the epitome of every nightmare she had ever had about monster's in the dark. An intense fear of the unknown she hadn't felt since childhood gripped her, finding herself unable to take another step. Her legs quaking, knees shuttering together the once fearless heroine she had been reduced to pure terror. Eyes staring unblinking into the darkness, tears beading in the corners. Mind gone numb, barely able to breath lest it draw attention to herself.

"World Shaking!" A husky voice boomed out behind her.

Moon twisted around in time to catching a glowing blue ball of light and wind screaming past her.

"Deep Submerge!" Another more melodic voice echoed out after the first attack. As a ball of raging ocean water's thundered past her on the other side.

As the first attack hit its target, the darkness lifted. The dingy remains of the alley coming into view once more. Moon turned back to face the creature that had been hidden, the feelings of extreme terror fading away with the unnatural darkness. Havoc made a hasty retreat to the remaining shadows at the edge of the alley, to hide and observe the encounter. He and his brother's had been following these new Guardian's for a few weeks now. Curious about who they were and what they wanted, since they seemed to be keeping an eye on their would be queen.

Moon sucked in a sharp breath, as she found a gutted corpse of a young woman lying in dirt. Her clothes shredded, leaving her remains bare in the faint moonlight. Face strangely unmarred by the deep claw wounds that marked the rest of her body. Thankfully her gaze was turned away, Moon felt unable to fully deal with the carnage if she had stare at the woman's dead eyes. Her chest a gaping wound of blood and gore. The remains of her ribcage cracked open, bones glowing pale in the faint light.

A huge beast beyond description hovered over the corpse, a mass of pulsing bloody flesh that made odd sucking sounds as it slithered away from it's kill. Resembling some kind of alien creature forced to live with it's body inside out. Glowing red eyes glared down at her, from a pulsing mass of skinless flesh. A single row of long pointed teeth jutted out near the bottom of the mass, what may be it's mouth. Gurgling and growling in pain, now suffering from a penetrating wound in the mass of blood covered pink muscles it called a torso. That oozed dark crimson, bathing it's lower self in even more gore.

"Submarine Reflection!" The voice returned with more force, as an attack of spiritual light exploded from the trees, set on the other side of the stone fence line set beside the alley. Moon looked up finding the graceful pressence of a Guardian, dressed in flowing aqua robes. Her cowl concealing her face, only the tips of light blonde hair tinted a soft green waved out from the fringe of the hood. She held a hand mirror out before her, casting a binding spell tied to her own spirit energy towards the Beast. She could make out very little detail of the Guardian's robes in the faint light.

Then had no time to react, as a Guardian faster then the wind. Dashed past her, dressed in light leather armour. Of grey breeches padded in a criss crossing weave, and a matching battle vest of the same weave held together over her breasts by a simple silver dyed leather belt. A sky blue silk shirt lay under the vest, loose and alluring. Long sleeves loose and billowing, with a slit in the fabric running down from her shoulder to her elbow, showing off the well toned muscles of her upper arms. The neckline hanging low, revealing the contours of her pearl white breasts. With simple square, dark grey leather shoulder guards, a white cloak attached by a silver chain around her slender neck. Dark grey leather boots attacked the dirt as she moved at great speeds towards the monster. Boots that rose high on her leg, well padded armour, with heavy knee guards.

The white cloak was odd, hanging off her sword arm, concealing the blade underneath. The hem embroidered with shimmering runes of silver thread. Her sword belt was the only piece of brown armour, wide with a thick silver buckle.

Her face was elegant and strong, with wild dusty blonde hair and sky blue eyes that shone cold and calculating in the moonlight.

She released her sword from her hip sheath with a sharp ring, that vibrated with ancient power. The jewel encrusted blade shone, as it caught the gentle light of the Moon high above. Her movements were quick and precise, cleaving into the mass of throbbing flesh with blinding strikes.

The monster roared in fury, trapped in the glowing binding energy cast by the other Guardian. It could only twist and scream under the Guardians relentless assault.

As her partner spun a finishing strike to it's throbbing mass of flesh at the base of its long teeth. As the blade sunk deep, blood spurting in a torrent as the warrior severed the beast main artery. The Guardian leaped back, allowing the demon to drown slowly in it own blood. Gurgling and choking as it fell to the ground in a wet mass. Her grey leather vest and light silk blouse slightly splattered with it's ichor.

Moon could only stand in stunned silence a few meters away, as the Demon literally melted away into nothing. Bubbling and dissolving as if covered in acid. Leaving no trace of itself, besides the dead corpse of its victim.

The second Guardian then leaped from the branch, landing before her partner on light almost prancing feet. The details of her heavy robe coming into view, it fell open on either side of her curving frame. Showing that she wore a short skin tight a one piece white dress, with a flowing skirt that hung just below her hips. The neck line was far more alluring then her partners, falling between her more ample breasts.

The aqua green robes sleeves were wide, barely hiding the long skin tight arms of her white dress beneath. The robe itself was tied around her waist with a thick brown leather belt, with wide oval hip guards on either side, accented by two deep pouches to hold her mirror or various spell components.

The cowl was over large, hanging low over her shoulder blades. Her legs bare, simple leather sandles adorned her feet. Thin straps criss crossing up her leg to just above her calves. Her light blonde hair was wavy, tinted a faint aquamarine. Hanging just below her shoulders, and over her eyes demurely.

Her eyes were a deeper shade of green, gentle and reserved as she took at the tragedy before them.

Moon took a few steps closer, as the dusty blonde Guardian crouched over the body cavity surveying what the monster had been after.

"Heart Snatcher." She muttered bitterly, casting her companion a serious look.

"This keeps getting more, and more interesting." Her companion stated, her slender finger's cupping her chin in grim thought.

"Do you think the rebels are behind this?" She added, raising her eyebrows in question.

"I doubt it, they are just snot nosed brats. They don't have this kind of power." She rose up, sheathing her sword.

"This creature was summoned from the Abyss, it would take an amazing amount of dark magic to pull that creature all the way up to the Mortal plane." The aqua haired woman surmised, startled as her companion moved past her.

The dusty blonde moved away from her companion, confronting Moon with a warm wiry, if playful kind of smile.

Her robed companion turned to were her partner was looking, her face a mask of composure, yet a fire burned behind her eyes.

"It seems Selene has chosen are dear princess as her new Guardian." The blonde strode smugly over to her, holding her gaze with a possessive stare.

Moon swallowed hard, her hand holding her disc falling to her side the glow fading from the weapon. The same nervous fluttering starting in her stomach as the woman drew near, the same arousing feeling she had felt with the striking woman Haruka...

The Guardian drew in close, invading her personal space, grasping her chin and drawing her face upward. Moon held her breath, as she felt the woman's lips brush up against her's just barely. Her scent was the same, her piercing blue eyes intense and only mere inches away from hers.

"Who are you..." Moon shuttered, reclaiming her senses from the woman's subtle seductions.

The Guardian chuckled, releasing her chin. Moon took several steps away from the mysterious Guardian, her heart beating rapidly, mind a whirl with the confusing sexual energy she felt around her. Understanding in that moment that the Guardian truly was Haruka, her partner the same mild mannered woman Michiru from the Arcade.

Slightly appalled that Haruka would seek to flirt with a dead body lying just nearby, the iron smell of blood still thick in the air. Staining the breast of her shirt and vest, acting as if all the tragedy that had just happened was of no consequence.

"Friends. But I suggest you let us handle this. You don't seem to battle hardened, your more in, likely just get yourself killed. " Michiru replied arrogantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Moon passed her a dark glare, unable to deny the fact that this demon made her freeze in complete terror.

"It's good to see your healed again, princess. Please for your own good stay out of our way!" Haruka replied with another charming grin.

Before she could say anything more, they both leaped away into the night.

Moon shuddered realizing the two Guardian's had been watching her for a long time, how else would they know about what had just happened to her.

She powered down back to Usagi, turning on her heel and walked away. Head hanging low in defeat, as silent tears once more dampened her cheeks. She had promised herself upon claiming these powers she would protect the weak, the innocent. Yet on her first ever call to arms, she had failed miserably.

She spent the rest of the night deep in thought, curled up on the couch. Roving through news channels attempting to find out all that had been happening around Tokyo for the last few months.

Promising herself next time, she would be prepared...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Tsukino, Usagi!" Ms. Haruna's shrill, harpy sounding voice screeched out.

Breaking her near dreaming state...Usagi never raised her head from its face planted position, enjoying the cold feeling of the fake wood of her desktop against her heated forehead. Lazily, raising a hand over her head, mumbling in exhaustion. "Present..."

She had stayed up all night, her mind to worked up over the fact that Demons from the Abyss were now hunting the streets of Tokyo at night. Unable to settle herself onto the sleeping mat, with out Mamoru. Spending the night watching T.V., avoiding sleep at all costs.

Trudging to school upon the dawn, wearing a slightly wrinkled fuku. With her barely started homework stuffed in one of Mamoru's old worn out black back pack from University last year. A headache coming on as she had entered through the iron gates of the outer courtyard, dreading the whole day ahead.

Which only started going further downhill, as it dragged into noon. She had fallen asleep in first period, not truly trying to stay awake anyway. Ms Haruna had gone into orbit over how disrespectful she was being. She had stormed over to her desk, slapping her ruler against the desktop. Bolting Usagi up from her rest with a startled yelp. Then had to endure the enraged woman's tirade beside her desk. Fighting to sit still and keep her composure, with humiliated tears threatening. As her teacher then began to give her hell at the top of her lungs, embarrassing her even more. As the class snickered, and whispered all around her.

Resulting in a black mark against her class performance, which was a warning. After two marks against her she would end up in a detention, if she ended up with three she would be sent to the office to face disciplinary action.

Ending up with even more homework to catch up on, with missing four more days last week.

Now thankfully, she lay peacefully beneath her now barren oak tree. Lounging on the grass, basking in the filtering sunshine. Curled up in her lime coloured pea coat like a content cat. The days were growing colder, a chill in the shallow breeze that drifted through the school yard. She had forgotten her lunch, her tummy not at all happy about it. But she was to tired to care, she had a whole hour to herself and she planned to use it sleeping.

"Usagi-chan?" Naru's voice pushed through her sluggish mind, drawing her back to reality once more.

Cracking one eye open, Usagi regarded the approaching overly happy red head with a weak smile.

Her only school friend settled herself down on the grass beside her, oblivious to her friends over tired state.

Usagi moaned sleepily, unhooking her arm from beneath her head were she had been using it as a pillow earlier. Rising up to a seated position, as she now watched Naru unwrap her bento. Her gaze more intent then she intended. As her friend began to devour her lunch of left over, chicken curry rice.

She ate half with out much conversation passing between them, Usagi's stomach betraying her by gurgling loudly. Naru giggled and rolled her eyes in mock frustration. It wasn't the first time Usagi had forgotten her lunch, and neither would it be the last. Finally catching on how Usagi had been valiantly avoiding watching her eat.

"Forgot your lunch?" Naru commented. Passing the rest of her rice onto Usagi's lap, without further comment.

Usagi giggled herself, about to dive into the remains of Naru's lunch when she caught sight of a dark head of hair passing just behind the front yards stone fence. The wild dark locks, bouncing just out of view as they moved towards the front gates.

Her heart leaped in hope, a great excitement building within her, that it was Mamoru. Only to fall into bitterness, as Saphir moved back onto school grounds with a group of other boys. He was a senior at Azabu Juban High School, they never saw each other besides occasional run in's at Crown. To which she was thankful for. Ever since he had got her beaten up, because of his cruel games with his ex-girlfriend. A burning fire of rage always ignited in her gut when she saw him. Further heated with his unconscious act of dashing her dreams over seeing Mamoru so quickly.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry." Usagi sighed with disappointment, handing the bento back to a confused Naru.

Quickly standing to her feet, she gave her friend a curt bow stating she needed to finish homework in the library. Rushing away before the tears began, heading up onto the usually vacant roof to wallow in the empty feelings creeping into her heart. Hiding in the shadows, behind the utility shed. Rocking and holding her aching belly. While fingering her locket and ring, feeling the amulet's pulsing warmth that seemed to beat like that of a human heart. All the pain and worry she had held back last night, breaking loose. Her strength to hold it all in, waining with her state of complete exhaustion. She had no choice but to leave him in the clutches of an Ancient Power. In uncertain circumstances deep in the Heart of Eden, with a Gate Keeper who she didn't truly trust.

She avoided Naru at the end of school, not up for the Arcade knowing Saphir would be there. Making it home, just in time to encounter the mailman heading up the dirt path towards the house. She dashed up to the older gentleman dressed in his dark blue uniform. Bowing respectfully, as the round faced, balding, almost merry gentleman greeted her as well. Diving into his huge heavy brown bag for their mail. Bidding her thanks for catching up to him, stating he hated delivering on the Hill, to many extra steps for his old bones.

This was the first time she had ever seen the kind of mail they received, curious and eager she dashed up the rest of the way. Ducking into the house, shedding her coat and hanging it up before dumping her backpack on the floor before the kitchen table. Tossing the letters and pamphlets on the island, as she dove into the cupboards for some snacks. Finding sadly, that their stock on snacks was running low. It seemed the chips, soda and cookies always ran out first. With a sigh, she pulled out the last item of junk food, a half eaten bag of Doritos. Snatching the mail and retreating to the table to sort through it.

Kneeling and adjusting her school skirt, she was soon munching happily, glancing at flyers. Some boring, some interesting that she set aside to look through later. Finding the last three pieces were bills, ripping the envelopes open looking with concern at the amounts owing within.

Mamoru always handled this stuff, leaving her ignorantly oblivious to how much things truly cost. She understood he worked hard to earn enough money to provide for her and her Senshi. Had wanted to help ease his self proclaimed responsibility towards her by getting a job. But that had been a frustrating set of conversations, they had both had to endure.

Laughing lightly, she retreated to their bedroom to find his Guitar case. Mamoru did not use a bank to store his money, but stuffed it into a hidden pocket in the red velvet lining of his Guitar Case. She never questioned it.

In a few minutes she was submerged in the clutter of their shared closet. Mamoru tried to keep it clean and tidy, through her less then stellar habit of not picking up right away. Or merely tossing things into the closet to tend to later, caused what Mamoru liked to fondly call "The Usagi Effect" In which all order in the world would slowly devolve out of control and into utter chaos by her mere pressence.

Giggling at the humorous memories, of how frustrated her clutter had made him from time to time. How his irritation always melted into a reluctant fondness. As she would help him tidy, seeking to take to heart his advice about managing her things better. Ending up taking many long breaks, fooling around the act of cleaning together taking much longer then it should. As the sweet memories flooded through her mind, her voice of discovery muffled by the partly closet slatted doors. As she found many thing she though lost, hiding in the depths of the clutter. She crawled delicately over bags, boxes and mounds of her discarded clothes. Finding happily a stack of manga, hiding under an old thin cotton sheet from the summer, that she hadn't read in a while. Ducking her head out of the stuffy enclosure, cheeks pink and hair wild from the static of clothes moving above and below her. Slamming the stack of books down on the wooden floor of their bedroom with a contented grunt, before disappearing back into her little bunny den.

Her soft muttering ending in a startled cry as she bumped the dark guitar case. That had been resting against the back corner comfortably, causing it to fall over, the neck crashing down on top of her head.

"Owwww." she moaned, crawling back out dragging the large, cumbersome case behind her by the handle. Depositing it beside the red sleeping mat in the centre of the room, and sitting primly behind it. With a sigh, she unclipped the latches and pulled open the case. Admiring the shiny jet black surface of the acoustic guitar. It's elegant long neck, the subtle curves of its body so much like a woman's. Brushing her fingers tenderly down the front of the smooth body. Before pulling it out and setting it beside her on the mat. Then knelt forward patted down the side of the inner lining seeking to find the hidden seam to the pocket. Releasing a satisfied hum, when she found it. Deftly she pulled the seam apart, the velcro coming releasing easily. Her eyebrows raising in surprise to find several bundles of Yen bills and gently folded pieces of lined paper. That looked torn from a note book. Curious, knowing it might be personal she reluctantly let it be. Pulling out only the Yen bills, seeking to ignore the mysterious note. She disappeared back to the kitchen to workout how much money Mamoru had left her.

Wandering back towards the bedroom, several minutes later casting a longing gaze towards the open guitar case. Then turning back around to finish working through the bills, fighting with herself under her breath as she stubbornly shook her head. Only to be back, grasping the doorframe of the rice divider while biting her lower lip nervously, groaning in dismay with herself. The secret the note contained eating away slowly at her resolve and inner peace. She couldn't concentrate on her homework, or the bills. Her mind always drawn back to that pocket of secrets.

"No...not going to look..." She squeezed the door frame with irritation at herself and stomped back down the hall. Resolved not to give into her temptations, turning on her heel and storming back into the bedroom. Placing the Guitar back in the case, closing and locking the latches before stuffing it away into the closet.

Out of sight, out of mind. She sighed, methodically clapping her hand together, heading back to the kitchen.

Finding sadly that she may have enough to cover the utilities this month, but rent would be due in a few weeks, and she had no extra for food. With a sigh she understood she would need to find a part time job, just to make ends meet this month. She always wanted a job, and was rather excited about it. Hopefully when Mamoru came home, he would let her keep it as long as it didn't interfere with her schooling.

* * *

They rode through the night, and most of the next morning. Coming across a sprawling village of white wash stone. A guarding wall of similar stone spanned the whole community, with large elaborate watch towers set at each corner. Reminding Mamoru of a smaller version of the Great Wall back on earth.

The walls loomed over them, casting long shadows over the sand as they led their ponies through the throng of merchants and commoner traffic. Jed walked humbling beside him, as Mamoru led his pony before the walls. Surveying the etching's of Moon glyphs and vast mosaics adorning the outer walls. Depicting the glory of the royal Moon Family, or just the modest honour of the common peasant.

Mamoru was confused, taking in the average, almost human looking people surrounding him as they milled before the vast archway that led into Starlight.

"I thought Mortals didn't live up here?" He spoke quietly out of the corner of his mouth towards Jed.

"There are no mortal's here, every being has some kind of magic. Endy." Jed responded, still awe struck at encountering his childhood friend and lord.

"I'm mortal...at least I was?" Mamoru mused, brows pulling together working out the last few days.

"Like a snake shedding it's skin, my lord." Jed nodded.

"Ok, Endy I can get used to. My Lord is not going to fly." Mamoru scowled at Jed, his blue eyes fierce.

Jed bowed his head, suddenly uncertain,not intending piss him off.

"I was just saying that, your not mortal anymore. Your spirit still reeks of the Mortal Realm, but the more of your true self comes to the surface the less of a hold Earth will have on you. " Jed amended, with a nervous chuckle.

Mamoru didn't like that assessment any. He cherished earth, it had raised and nurtured him, made him who he was today. He never wished to just leave it behind as if it wasn't worthy of him. Earth was home, that was were Usagi was and the only place he wanted to be.

Mars marched her pony a few meter's ahead, scanning the crowds waiting to enter through the main gates. While soldier's in light grey leather armour and silver helmets glanced down from high above, pacing the gang ways over the stone archway. Preparing to lift the pulsing shield that blocked the open gateway within the archway.

The ever growing crowds were pressing up against each other, the sour smell of bodies, and musky aroma of beasts heavy in the air. As well as the constant chatter and squeals of children. The sky above was clear and pure white, looking peaceful and blessedly quiet compared to the controlled chaos below.

Mamoru gazed longingly up to that silent sky, wishing he was there. He was feeling very claustrophobic right now.

Suddenly, Mamoru grabbed Jed's arm, glancing around the crowds suspiciously, feeling eyes upon him.

"What?" Jed hissed, his princes grip cutting off blood flow making his arm tingle.

"Someone is watching us?" Mamoru hissed.

"I bet several people are watching us?" Jed gave him a quizzical look, nodding towards the guards now surveying the mass of people milling on the outskirts of the gate.

Mamoru nervously rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sheepish. They had sought refuge in Starlight, Jed wanting to gather the rest of the old brotherhood before they made their trek back to earth. The old loyalties coming forth, along with many nostalgic tales of youth he could not remember during the ride here.

Then a piercing cry echoed out over the crowds, an ear burning shriek of pain from a child. Mamoru turned along with Mars. Finding a small boy with dull brown hair, crouched nearby, hands wrapped over the back of his head to shield himself. Cowering and shaking in fear as a large overbearing man hovered over him. Shouting at the weak child, spittle raining down upon the boy. The man was a rotund monster, with a grizzled square face of dull brown bristles and a matt of matching long hair. Wearing the common tan breaches, and off white shirt and vest of a merchant.

The young boy caught a huge leather boot in the gut, as the man began attacking him. The boy cried out again, curling up into a ball upon the sand. Attempting to protect himself from further attacks, as another boot was aimed for his chest.

Mamoru bolted forward, his cape cracking in the rising fury of his powers. Mars gripped the glowing red hilt of her sword, a fierce glow in her lavender eyes.

Jed darted in front of both of them, hands raised in a blocking manner.

"Don't make a scene." Jed warned, watching the black rage upon Mamoru's face and Mars pale expression of shock. "This is how it is here, its normal, everyday stuff. There is no point getting involved." Jed stated in all seriousness. "Think about the worse beating that child will get at home if you guys make his father look bad out here in public."

Mamoru glanced around finding the populace avidly ignoring the abuse happening in their midst. Some were even oblivious to it even happening. Milling about to caught up in their own little conversations, or tending to their live stock or clothes. It sickened him...

Mars struggled in Jed's gripping hand, snarling in fury at him to let go. As another scream rent the air as the man's boot connected again with the boys ribcage.

Mamoru snapped, his righteous anger flaring as he stormed across the road. Mars at his heels, leaving Jed heaving a great reluctant sigh. Trudging after them tiredly, shaking his head feeling this was folly.

Mamoru ducked his chin to his chest, thrusting a shoulder out, griping his elbow, creating a living battering ram out of his own body. Sheathed in his dark blue armour, his body had become a living weapon. The surprise and intense momentum of his attack catching the larger man off guard. Mamoru connected with the brute in the lower chest, sending him sprawling to the sand. Like a line backer taking out an opposing player, the man taken off his feet.

Mamoru stood his ground as the man went down, glowering down at low bred ignorant monster, as his head snapped back striking the ground. Then Mamoru was pouncing upon him, crouching at his side, slamming the palm of his hand into the tip of his nose. Snapping it, blood spurting instantly, splattering the sand and the mans clothes.

With the shock of being suddenly attacked wearing off, the man's dazed eyes cleared. Like lightening he was on his feet, lunging for Mamoru's neck. Seeking to wring the life out of the Dark Prince.

"Who the fuck are you!" He roared, swinging a meaty arm wide.

Mamoru ducked the strike easily, as Mars swung a powerful left hook towards the man's chin. Mamoru eyes shot wide in surprise, recognizing that move as the punch Serenity had knocked him on his ass with months back. She had learned it from Mars!

The man's head snapped back with a sickening crack, more blood gushing from his now torn lip. Falling back on his butt in the same manner, Mamoru remembered doing.

As Mamoru rose up to a standing position, he found Mars grimacing and shaking her hand free of the impact. Her knuckles stained with the man's blood.

He chuckled with pride, as Mars then barrelled over to the dazed man. Stomping mercilessly upon his gentiles with her heavy dark boot. Causing the man to bellow in agony, curling up in the same position as the child once was.

Mamoru couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the man's now painfully damaged groin, thanks to the fury of Mars.

Note to self, do not piss that woman off!

Gathering his reason once more from the blur of his fighting instincts. Mamoru moved to crouch low before the writhing man. Who sensed his pressence and flopped onto his back to stare stricken into Mamoru's fierce eyes.

"Who are you to strike a child?" Mamoru hissed.

"His father..." The man choked back, gagging on his own blood needing to move into a sitting position. To allow the blood to drain out from his nose and not down his throat. Spitting even more blood from his crimson stained mouth.

Mamoru cast a look over his shoulder, finding the young boy groaning and grunting in discomfort. As he meekly gathered up scattered pale tubular roots from the sand. Back into a large sacks, hauling them back to a near by cart pulled by a grey shaggy looking ram like creature with long wide twisting horns.

The mishap with the produce not doubt was what had set the large man off.

"Listen to me." Mamoru turned back to face the blooded man. "Consider this the day your life was changed for the better. You actions today, are a dishonour to you, your child and your family name. " His eyes began to glow gold, as he tapped his Dream magic. Seeing for himself through his dreams, what the man truly cared about.

"From now on, your dreams will change. No longer will you seek fortune over the well being of your family. From now on, that boy will become your dream, your legacy. You will protect, and raise him with love and kindness." Mamoru placed a hand on the man's thick shoulder. "As long as you obey my words, we will never meet again. If you violate them in anyway, inflict any type of hurt upon him. I will know, for he is now under my care. I shall visit you then and make sure you feel his pain tenfold. "

Mamoru stared him down, the man could only nod dumbly. It was a bluff, Mamoru had no idea how to use his magic to track the boy for the rest of his life. But the father was dually shamed and stricken with fear at being beat down by both a God and a Goddess, he may keep his promise.

A large crowd had gathered, hovering around Mamoru as he confronted the ill mannered father. Drawing the attention of the guards, who had already long since dropped the protective field. Left wondered why the people were not entering the city.

Jed noticed the mounted guards coming their way, a stern reserved man with long silver hair in the lead. He wore the grey leather overcoat of a Master at Arms, an older more reserved man nearing his thirties. With matching leather pants, dark black leather boots and a long ice blue cape clipped over his chest by a silver chain and star burst style pins. Dual swords bounced on either hip attached on a worn wide black leather belt, that had seen many years of use.

Mamoru rose to his feet as the troupe of grey leather clad guards, with their leader out in front. Casting distasteful looks about the hovering crowds as he drove his pony through them. The feeling of begin watched eased then faded away. Mamoru filed it away as odd, but figured it had just been someone from the crowds having an avid interest in what he was doing with the father and son situation.

Mars stood aloof nearby, arms crossed surveying the meeting with a calculating eye. Her and Kunsite never saw eye to eye most of the time, viewing the running of the kingdom on two different points of view. Due to their standing in the hierarchy mostly. But it made for some amazing arguments over the years.

As Kunsite's gaze fell upon Mamoru, he took a sharp calming breath, blinking as if what he was seeing couldn't possibly be true.

"I believed you dead!" He bellowed in a deep, aristocratic voice. Leaping off his pale white mount and dashing up to Mamoru. Clapping the shorter man strongly on his silver shoulder guards, laughing loudly, almost joyously.

"Merely, lost my friend." Mamoru had a bright nostalgic grin over his face, as he drew Kunsite into a short hug. Which only made the taller, man laugh even more boisterously. As Mamoru clapped his back and squeezed him briefly in a curt manly style hug.

Kunsite had been his mentor and best friend back in Elysian, it felt like they were just starting up were they left off many years ago.

Kunsite mounted back up on his pony, ushering them through the throng of citizenry. Casting Jed, who rode behind with Mars, a few odd looks, wondering what had happened to his ponies and the man's hired men. Mamoru rode beside Kunsite speaking in hushed tones, reminiscing already as to how their lives had turned out. Jed rode glumly, casting Mars behind him an odd look. Who wasn't even paying attention to him. Still sending glares of threat back over her dark shoulder guards at the large man now helping his son reload the cart.

Hobbling and moaning in pain, as he kept re-adjusting his crotch in the hope of soothing the swelling now rising within his genitals.

"He may never have any more kids." Jed chuckled dryly, following her heated gaze back to the hurt man.

"Good, because he isn't fit to be a parent!" Mars hissed, forcing herself to look ahead and no longer brood over the boys fate. Mamoru seemed to have invoked restraint if not fear into the man, with his hushed words earlier.

* * *

Usagi lay curled up under the blankets on their sleeping mat, staring obsessively into the darkness of the closet. She had never been good at keeping secrets, or having secrets around her. Her sister's knew to run and hide, if the Princess ever got wind that they were keeping something hidden from her. She would be annoyingly insistent upon finding out what was going on, prying, wheedling even investigating for herself until she knew the truth. That was one reason the ruins of the old kingdom had become such an obsession to her in younger days. It held so many interesting secrets about her heritage, a mystery that was always held over her head back at the palace. With a frustrated groan, Usagi rolled away from facing the closet. Drawing Mamoru's pillow to herself, snuggling against it tight. Pressing her face into it's soft cotton, inhaling his soft masculine scent with a longing whimper. She was so exhausted, the scent of him was enough to lull her into sleep.

* * *

"Another round, Barkeep!" Jed bellowed,circling his hand over his head. Cheeks flushed from to much alcohol already. Beckoning the slender, plain faced, young man with the flop of dark brown hair. To their luxury sized corner booth set at the back of a large poorly lit tavern.

The inside was decorated as simple and mundane as the white washed stone it was built from. Filled with booths, tables and a long bar set at the very back with a line of stools in front. The doorways carved archways, the great room divided by elegant pillars with Corinthian headers at the very tops. The decor was as sterile as the landscape beyond. Mamoru was starting to understand Serenity's need for excitement, how she was so eager to see, taste and feel everything and anything Earth had to offer.

Their booth was the largest, chosen by Kunsite stating Zoi and Neph would end up here after work to unwind. They sat on a heavily made L shaped bench that seemed carved from stone or formed from some strange version of metal. The cushion's were soft and deep red, with the central table made of the same alien material as the seats. Several empty pitchers of ale were already discarded at the front of the table, consumed mostly by Jed. The young barkeep approached the table setting down two large pitcher's, as he claimed to empty ones before departing their company.

Jed lunged for a new pitcher, downing several mugs of ale in a few minutes. Mars rolled her eyes in disgust, the man was a drunkard and a womanizer she never understood what she had seen in him last summer.

The tavern itself was just coming alive with patrons, coming to relax as the evening began within Starlight. A constant rumble of filling tables, of conversations, and the start of the supper crowds creating a white noise that blanketed the serious conversation happening at their table.

Rei sat humbling at the outer edge as far from Jed as possible, back in her red short roman style dress, nursing a long glass of yellow ale. Mamoru and Kunsite as well were taking the drinking slow, wanting to maintain their faculties.

"So what happened?" Mamoru started, staring intently at his mug of ale.

Kunsite traced a finger on the cold hard surface of the table his eyes falling dim with memory.

"The Keeper." He turned to stare at him, his soft blue eyes intense.

"A box was found, and put into play, releasing him from his prison." Jed announced with a bitter laugh.

"The boxes? Serenity mentioned them, the Lord of Shadows warned her about them. " Mamoru turned to Rei. Who merely nodded.

"The box of Light, and of Darkness." A soft spoken voice responded. Everyone turned to find a young man the same age as Jed and Mamoru. With wavy dusty blonde hair, tied back in a long ponytail. A sweet gentle face, with piercing green eyes that held an inner strength of noble character. Wearing long tan leather pants, and a flowing white tunic. That was clasp tight to his square hips with a silver cord, a set of small pouches lining the back of the flimsy belt. The shirt itself had no sleeves, just folds of fabric that hung incredibly low, showing his pale white sides. His almost feminine, hairless chest peeking out from the loose square neckline.

"Zoi..." Mamoru rose, nudging Kunsite who had been sitting on the other end of the booth out to the aisle.

Zoisite smiled fondly as his prince, clad in his royal spiritual armour. As he slid out of the booth to embrace him swiftly.

"I never thought I would see you again, Sire." Zoi whispered, near tears. Before holding the taller man close for a moment. Then gathered his composure, sitting down, forcing Rei to move closer to Jed.

She cast the near drunk man a distasteful look, while Jed smiled brightly back. Yawning playfully, as he stretched his arms behind him seeking to wrap her up in a cuddle. Rei for her part, elbowed him in the ribs fiercely before he could finish the movement. Making him grunt, and draw his arm back to rub his side ruefully. Giving her a small pouting look, before muttering under his breath.

"You are no fun."

"You are drunk." She commented back just as sharply.

No one noticed the flirtatious tension in the exchange listening to Zoi's recounting of Elysian's final day. Mamoru had moved back into the booth, sitting on the edge pushing Kunsite closer to Jed's other side.

"I was at the temple starting my chores. Sweeping the Northern platform, with three other squires. When the shadow of unnatural stone was seen forming across the lake, within the forest's edge. The northern forest of the Elysian Gardens was dead in a matter of minutes. Scouts were sent to find out what was happening. The news wasn't good, the sickness had begun at the heart of Mountains. The Keeper's shadows were spawning from a tear between our realm and the abyss, from deep within the Range of Mountains." Zoi poured himself a mug full of ale finishing off the pitcher Jed had started. Taking a long swig to settle his nerves it had been a long time since he had to recall that fateful day.

"The armies of Darkness swarmed over the lake by noon, but we had enough time to prepare. The great armies of Elysian had been rallied to meet their advance on the southern shore of the Lake. To stop the advance before it could enter the heart of the Garden and the border's of the Golden Kingdom." A deeper, rumble finished Zoi's words.

The group turned to find a well muscled, barrel chested man. With a rusty red hair falling in wild waves to his overly large shoulders. Dark green eyes glared with a fierceness of strong will. Wearing a pair of black pants the baggy cuffs, bunching over heavy dark leather boots. He wore only a tan vest of dark leather, his toned well muscled chest and arms rippling with power as he moved.

Rudely shoving the meeker, Zoi further into the booth as he sat down on the edge. Zoi complied without complaint.

"Neph." Mamoru nodded at the gruff man, knowing from his newly forming memories that his long time friend wasn't to keen with affections.

"The golden banners of Dream flew proudly that day." Jed commented, with a weak smile.

"But by evening their number's were just to great, the army fell, as the mountains and forests were now gone. The gardens within were lifeless, all that stood in the shadows path turned to stone." Zoi commented taking another swig of his ale. While Neph lunged for the remaining full pitcher, laying claim to it. By setting it beside him, and taking another empty mug.

"My knight fell as the Dream moon rose for the final time." Kunsite stated, his hand straying to his left sword, fingering the hilt lovingly.

Mamoru caught the movement, realizing the hilts of his two swords were mismatched. The hilt he was touching, was identical to the huge sword he remembered Kunsite having in his dream when they escaped the castle.

"That was when you came and got me from my rooms at the Castle." Mamoru added, while Kunsite nodded.

"We met the lads out behind the barracks and headed into the last remnants of the living forests. Didn't know were we were going, just needing to get away." Kunsite stated, taking a distracting sip from his mug needing to steady his emotions.

"A troupe of demon soldier's caught our scent that next morning." Jed began.

"Wait! Are we not Demons ourselves." Mamoru interjected, getting a laugh from all around.

"NO!" Zoi cried, "We are from a Realm created by the Dark Lord Morpheus. We are merely beings blessed with his dark magic of dreams. You on the other hand, are a God." He finished with a smirk.

"So much more powerful then the parlour tricks we can pull off. " Jed chuckled.

"But there are Demons in the Dark Realms." Mamoru's mind was spinning.

"There are minor Demonic creatures, who live in the Dark Realms, or in the Dreaming. Then there are true Demon's from the Abyss two totally different levels of power." Kunsite interjected.

"Alright so, how is Rei a Goddess?" Mamoru sighed, rubbing his temples. His head was startling to hurt.

Zoi sighed. "God's and Goddess are the kin of the Royal Families."

"I am the daughter of Mars royalty." Rei answered with a small smile.

"Was the daughter of Mars royalty." Jed mumbled, receiving another harsher blow from Rei's elbow into his gut. Simultaneously receiving a cuff to the back of his head from Kunsite who had moved in beside him when Mamoru had left to embrace Zoisite earlier.

Mamoru passed Rei an understanding look, she had never told him she was royalty just that she was an orphan like him. She had yet to go into any detail as how it happened, or how she had become a part of the White Moon Palace.

"Anyway, I remember running through that forest with you guys. It was terrifying, but I don't have an ending to that memory. " Mamoru sought to get them all back on track, and give Rei some privacy with her thoughts.

"We all ran blind into a portal." Kunsite explained.

"We dropped into the desserts of the White Moon." Neph growled.

"But you were not with us." Zoi stated softly, the sadness in his tone palatable.

"I fell into the forests off Mount Fuji on earth. Some hiker's found me several days later, and carried me back to civilization. I grew up in the Mortal Realm. " Mamoru finished the tale of his life on earth and how Serenity had fallen into his life, drawing him back into theirs.

"So how did you know the boxes were in play?" He asked a while later, allowing the awkward silence to go only so far.

"The boxes are ancient items of power, created by the One God. Gifts for his two most troubled children." Zoi began his tale.

"The One God created Eight Gods and Goddess in his..." Zoi caught Rei glare. "Or her image." He finished clarifying to her, with raised brows for her approval.

She merely grunted, crossing her arms over her breasts in a brooding fashion.

"The aspects of Light: Love, Life, and Rebirth. With Holy as the greatest of them all. Then the aspects of Dark: Death, Dream and Destruction. The Greatest of them all Ruin or the Keeper. The power of all that is evil and impure." Zoi finished, sipping the last of his ale. Eyeing Neph's full pitcher with longing, but to cautious to attempt to steal some.

"They are the Elder Gods, which in turn created the Realms. The Celestial Realm is the creation of Holy, Love, and Rebirth. The Mortal Realm, and it's counterpart the Dark Realm was created by Life and Death. While Elysian was the Treasured Jewel of Dream, along with his playground the plane between, known as the Dreaming. Last is the Abyss, the cage to hold the One Gods greatest failure and most vile child. Ruin." Zoi finally took a deep breath, gaining enough courage to pass an pleading nod towards Neph's pitcher. His throat raw and dry from his long speech.

Neph huffed and curtly poured him a tiny finger full of ale. Zoi scowled down at the miniscule portion, but never argued merely downed his share in one gulp.

"Well that was a bit more informative." Mamoru groaned. "Serenity already explained about half of that."

Rei began to laugh mirthlessly. "The princess was never a good student, feel lucky you got that much."

Mamoru shook his head at the bitterness he still felt festering within the dark haired woman. He needed to get to the bottom of it, because he did not wish to feel any more irritation towards how Rei acted in regards to his beloved. He would grow to hate her if she kept up her little digs towards the Princess.

"The boxes were a token from the One God for the eldest Goddess Selene. 'Holy' and the youngest son. 'Ruin' known as the Keeper. The boxes were a balance put into play to keep them from destroying each other. The boxes absorb the excess energy from the God and Goddess, holding within all their deepest desires. While the box of light held, beauty and perfection incarnate. The box of darkness held the greatest shadows ever created. But Ruin coveted his sister's powers within her box wanted it for himself, to twist it to do his own bidding, to destroy the balance. In that way he could rule over them all. So the other Gods, stole the boxes from their siblings and hid them within the fabric of the Realms. So the power balance between the ever waring two would never be disturbed. Sealing the Keeper's body within the Abyss, further striping him of his true powers." Zoi took another deep breath, clanging his mug against Neph's pitcher. He kept the childish antic up, till Neph once more begrudgingly gave in.

Neph had already drank at least half of the pitcher, with no effect on his robust body. He grunted at having to share again, pouring the small man just a sip again. Zoi drank it with a shrug before continuing.

"Thus the Realms have enjoyed eons of peace, but over a thousand years ago the Keeper brought war to the Celestial Realms in the form of the Immortals. Only able to steal enough life force from the Realms of Dream, Dark and Celestial to allow his soul to reach the Dark Realms. His body forever trapped within the Abyss. Life sealed the Mortal plane long before the Keeper could hatch that plan. She wished to have nothing to do with her siblings endless squabbles by that point. But when the box of Darkness was found and opened in Elysian it created a tear in the fabric between Dream and the Abyss. Thus the Keeper was able to curse our Realm, taking all it's life force within himself. I don't know what he wishes to do with it, he hasn't made any moves beyond that since our childhood. Either way we know he wants to destroy all that his siblings have created." Zoi finished, thumping his mug on the table becoming more bold with the fact he was getting Neph to share his stolen ale.

Neph past him an "are you kidding me' look, before upending the pitcher to his own mouth. Chugging it down in a matter of a minute, as they rest could only watch stunned. As the man's face, grew red and sweaty as he forced the alcohol down his gullet. Slamming the empty pitcher down on the table, loudly, heaving for breath while glaring at Zoi.

"All of it and more can be found in the Elder Scrolls." Rei shrugged.

They all sat in silence for a time.

"So who opened the box?" Mamoru mused.

Everyone shrugged; "That's a mystery." Kunsite stated.

Mamoru had a flash while in Thrall, of Serenity falling into darkness when they were kids. That same horrid memory rewinded through his mind, leaving him wondering if it had been them or some one else. The White Moon had been visiting Elysian for a reason? From what he knew of the queen she was on a mission of conquest over the Dark Realms. She could have easily been looking for some item of power that lay in Elysian?

"Did you guys know I was the Elysian Thorne when we were kids?" Mamoru nursed his ale, not meeting anyones eyes. He felt his childhood was spent being shunned, pitied or feared by the rest of the people around the village the Soldier's barracks was in. Never accepted or loved by anyone but four young boys who seemed to truly understand him.

"We all called you Thorne...I bit obvious, Sire." Neph stated gruffly, with a rumbling chuckle.

"And you didn't care..." Mamoru grinned, as his childhood friends grinned back.

"There are worse things then being cursed by the Keeper." Zoi smirked.

They bantered back and forth for some time, while Rei remained a silent observer to the repairing camaraderie.

"I need to get back to earth..." Mamoru began soberly, knowing that as long as he stayed out of the Dark Realms the Keeper could not track his curse, that resided inside his soul. Being the son of Selene, he understood more now why the Keeper had inflected such a horror upon him. Why not get back at her through hurting her only child. But why was Serenity involved in his revenge?

**Glossary**

The Realms from highest to lowest:

Elder Gods Plane

Celestial Realm:The plane of Serenity and her Court Created by Love, Holy, Rebirth

Time Plane:Plutos Domain, Creator Unknown

Mortal Realm:Earth, Created by Gaia

Dark Realms: Pergitory, The Dark Image of the Mortal Plane Created by Death

The Dreaming:Where all dreams are made flesh, Morpheus's Playground

Elysian: The plane of Endymion and his Court. Created by Morpheus

The Deep Dreaming: Were all the evil dreams are made flesh Created by Morpheus

The Abyss: The plane of Hell, Ruin's Dominion Created by the One God

The Elder Gods:

Goddess of Light

Love:Aphrodite

Life:Gaia

Rebirth:As of yet Unknown

Holy:Selene

Gods of Darkness:

Dream:Morpheus

Death:As of yet Unknown

Destruction:Chronos

Ruin:The Keeper

The double sided coin:Hell and Heavenly Thrall

Description:The state in which the soul is syphoned from the body of the Dead or Living, locked within a Crystal stasis as it is absorbed either into Hell or Heaven.

Shadow Thrall:Little dark creatures with large heads, hands, and feet. Very primitive in emotion, ruled by instinct, governing personality based upon the Damned Soul's final obsessive thought before becoming absorbed into Hell. They are the remains of the soul not fully absorbed into Hell.

Light Aeon: Ball of coloured light, that can form a human siloutte. Personality:As of yet Unknown.

The last remains of the Pure souls before becoming absorbed in Heaven.

Author's Note: I will add to the Glossary a bit at a time...I am looking at you AM (O,O) See, those are my eyes (lol).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The week past, as Usagi canvassed all of Juban, and Sendai Hill for part time work after School. Finding out quickly how hard actually finding a job was. By the end of the week she was discouraged to say the least. Not knowing what to do, she was hanging out on a bus bench in her school uniform, with her lime green coat overtop. Leaning forward with her hands gripping the outer slate of the bench seat, mary janes kicking the air as she fought her bitter feelings. It seemed all the fall jobs had been taken early on that month and no one was looking. The end of the month was approaching fast, she didn't know what to do.

Sniffing patheticly, she blinked back several tears before stubbornly leaving the bench trying not to give up. With her head held high, and hope still burning she strode off down the street.

"Stay positive...Sere..." Usagi shook her head fiercely, "Usagi...just gotta stay positive." She finished with a smile and quite laugh. She had nearly cursed herself, by saying her true name. She did not need any ill luck to befall her. Life was hard enough as it was.

Unconsciously she found herself in front of Crown Arcade. She hadn't shown herself around here in close to a month, ever since the beginning of the new semester of school. The sliding doors hissed aside as she breezed into the glowing neon lights, and sharp beeps and twitters of the gaming area.

The same high school crowds were milling around the consoles, laughing and gossiping. She could even see a coupes hiding discreetly in the back corners, talking softly, holding hands or cuddling. Sharing chaste kisses between them, blushing and enjoying their time together.

She ducked her head blushing, feeling like a voyeur to their blossoming love. Something she had just experienced, now she was deep in love. Unable to avert her gaze for long she found herself admiring them once more. Watching them longingly, holding each other, whispering and engaging in the playful near touches of intimacy. The tender image only made her miss Mamoru even more. Her heart was aching, her mind always in turmoil when the silence at home got to great.

Moaning and forcing herself to stop staring, she turned her back to the games heading over to the front desk. It had been a week now and her worry was growing. He should have been back by now, what had happened? She had no way back to the Moon, so was locked here in the Mortal Realm enduring her tortured thoughts, and imagined tragic outcomes of what might have happened to him. Being so cut off from everyone was a slow poison upon her mind.

All she could do for right now was to hope, try and stay positive and not let the worry eat at her. Every night now right before bed, she had played her song of hope towards the Moon. Sending her love and her thoughts of him up into the heavens. Her melody of prayer to see every one of the people she loved once more.

Glumly, she slid into the ratty old spare stool, set on the end of the front counter. Staring down into the glass, absently scrutinizing the cheap little plastic prizes within. Her cheek braced by a raise palm, elbow braced upon the flawless glass. Tracing a finger in small circles on the counter, making soft smudging sounds. Losing herself once more in dire thoughts of Mamoru's fate. At times the weight of worry could be to much, her chest felt tight, tears threatening once more. Growling at herself, unwilling to succumb to the sadness in public. She followed the irritation with low grumpy sounds, adjusting herself in the stool. So frustrated with herself right now, she needed to be strong, self reliant. If she gave up her hope, then he and her sister's would truly be gone.

Her disgruntled tones, alerted the dusty blonde man lurking behind the glass counter. He had been sweeping up some dirt with a hand broom and dust pan. Popping up like a gopher from a hole, right in front of her. Making Usagi yelp in sudden fright, her back bolting straight, heart now thundering in her chest.

"Oh...Kami, Toki you scared me." She breathed, clutching a hand nervously to her breast as she sucked in one deep breath after another seeking to calm her nerves.

"Gomen, Imouto(Little sister)." He chuckled, patting Usagi on the head fondly.

Usagi smiled back warmly, Motoki as of late had been calling her 'Little Sister". As Mamoru's closest friend, she had spent a lot of time with him in and outside of the Arcade since living on Earth. He acted just like a Big Brother, at least she thought so. Having never had one, she had nothing to base it on. Either way, Motoki was a comfort and she had missed him.

Usagi paid him a small weak smile, then sighed loudly seeking more of his interest towards her troubles. She needed to vent and he was the best choice, he might be able to help her answer why finding a job was so hard.

Motoki sought to look busy, washing the immaculate counter moving slightly away from the depressed teen. Wary of getting involved, since the last time he had to reassure one of them. It was Mamoru and his troubles with Usagi and her sister's. Leaving him in a funk for two days, about his own lonely life. If Usagi was having issues with Mamoru he so, did not want to know this time.

Usagi caught on to his silent refusal to engage with her. It hurt to realize that maybe he didn't care for her as deeply as she had first thought. The whole little sister endearment might not have really meant anything to him, just some friendly jest and nothing more.

With a curt nod, she rose from her stool seeking the door her mood even lower.

"Wait...Usagi-chan!" Motoki called out, a hand raised to stay her from moving any further.

Usagi turned to stare at him in question, over her shoulder.

With a deep resigned sigh, he beckoned her back to the stool.

"It's alright, Toki. You don't have to listen to my problems." She gave him a fake smile, striding for the door a bit more quickly.

"Crap,...such a selfish coward." Motoki muttered bitterly, leaping and sliding sideways over the countertop, dashing out after Usagi. Motoki had trouble making friends, and keeping them. He was a loner by choice, never feeling truly apart of the world. Usagi was the sweetest, most caring girl he had ever met. She brightened his regularly somber life. Always happy, fun and full of good spirit he loved having her around. He really did not want to screwup his relationship with her.

Catching her hand as she slipped through the sliding doors, she turned to him with a confused look.

"Look, Usagi-chan. My shift ends in a few hours, please stay. Hang with me, I want to know whats going on, truly. I'll fix you up a burger and fries from the grill." He beamed ever hopeful, as Usagi giggled and nodded, accepting his offer gratefully.

Within a few minutes his cold shoulder towards her was forgiven and forgotten. As they chatted over video games just like old times. Usagi had to admit how much nicer it was to carry a long conversation with her voice, instead of her pen and pad. In the past her talks with Motoki could fill a whole note pad in just a few hours.

He disappeared for a few minutes around suppertime, into the back office to order her meal from Fruits Parlour. That was just up the block, sending out for two plates of cheese burgers and fries with extra gravy. And a hot fudge sundae for her dessert. While he was away, Usagi sat watching the crowds ebb and flow through the arcade.

She turned as the hiss of the front door announced new patrons. Glancing absently towards the doors, her mind lulled from the boredom of watching the arcade. Suddenly a shot of adrenaline, exploded through her lithe body. As her four assailants from months past, dashed into the room. The leader with green hair, dressed in the grey uniform of the all girls academy. Looking franticly over her shoulder, with her friends in toe behind. Dressed in the same uniform and looking just as harried. Usagi instantly jumped off her stool, ducking behind the counter. Her heart nearly bursting from her ribcage, due to her fear and anticipation of attack. Her body instantly reacting to the quad of very aggressive and mean girls.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she crept her eyes over the counter top wanting to know if they had seen her. Thinking she may have to make a break for it, her eyes darting around for avenue of escape herself.

The girls for their part were to preoccupied looking for a place to hide. Scrambling through the crowds towards the back of the Arcade. Pushing and shoving the other kids aside with shouted threats, or physical force.

Usagi was instantly ashamed of herself...she had the powers of a Guardian! Had defeated the Lord of Shadows, and the evil man Diamonde. Yet here she was, cowering like a scared rabbit from a group of high school girls. Just cause they had beaten her a few months prior. Yet her knees felt like wet noddles. Her mind humming in a white noise of anxiety. As a cold stress sweat had beaded over her face and neck. Her skin now pale and splotchy. She couldn't move from her hiding spot, only her moist scared blue eyes traced their progress through the crowded arcade. Then the doors hissed open again, with Haruka in full black biker's gear and helmet under her arm. Michiru on her heels, in a pair of tight jeans, tan boots,an aqua tank top, with a black leather jacket half zipped up.

Usagi's eyes widened in amazement.

"Were'd they go?" Haruka growled, casting her scowl over the Arcade. Then a vicious grin spread on her face as she caught sight of them, dashing down the back hall towards the alley.

Michiru nodded, racing back out the front door to head them off on the street. While Haruka rushed through the throng of kids, shouting profanities at the retreating delinquents. Herding them on their course, knowing Michiru would be waiting outside for them.

"What are you doing?" Motoki's laughing voice, called her back from her shell shocked staring at the front doors.

"uh...Nothing..." She giggled nervously moving back to her stool, her thoughts lingering on why the two new Guardian's were hunting down her little band of 'nemesis's'. A small part of her hoping they gave the four girls a good beating. Then she felt ashamed again, no one deserved that kind of humiliation. She remembered how weak and defenceless she was. How worthless they had made her feel, heckling and beating her bloody. Shuddering at the dark thoughts, she refocused herself on talking to Motoki. She was still to much of a coward to go running after them, to confused about her feeling concerning that group of four. Whatever issue Haruka and Michiru had with them, she knew those Guardian's were on the side of justice. Guardian powers were only bestowed to those with true hearts, pure intentions and strong wills.

So she let it be...

* * *

The evening fell unnoticed into night. As the group of men reminisced and drank to old time, to new times yet to come and any other kind of times they could think of. The happy atmosphere was grating on her last nerve, and Jed's incessant drunken near fondling was driving her close to murder. Stating she had to go to the bathroom, she nudged past Zoi and Neph to leave the table.

Disappearing into the merry crowds within the tavern, a dark shadow of bitterness enshrouding her.

Mamoru watched her go, taking his leave a few minutes later not wanting to draw attention to his true intent to follow her. After about twenty minutes of exploring the tavern's winding halls. Finding the rooms for rent, the kitchen and a master chamber reserved for the owners above. He wandered out back to find a large stable, with a great loft above. Crossing over the packed dirt, dim light glowing faintly from hovering orbs. That seemed to linger and follow behind as he moved through the yard. No doubt under some kind of spell to light the way for customer's headed out to the stable to retrieve their mount. The faint light cast his dark armour in a silver glow, flickering over his silver shoulder guards softening the contours of the sharp lines.

As he pushed open the paddock gate, another set of orbs that were once in sentry position against the fence line. Made a bee line for him, humming just behind his shoulders. Casting the pulverized dirt from hundreds of hooves, and odd piles of decay in a white light.

Mamoru chuckled, all day he had seen small magical aids in almost everything the populace did. From hovering baby carriages, made from the same smooth grey stone as everything seemed to be. To strange toys, ranging from simple returning balls of light. To mechanical rides hanging around store fronts, that ranged from a Mau to a pony. The seams in what he assumed was metal glowing with magical energy. The technology was on par with Earth but powered by magic. He had found himself gawking like a child from one amazing sight to another. He understood more now about the pad and visor Mercury had equipped on her armour.

Another aspect of the Celestial Realm he had thought he had been prepared for was the sensual way that they dressed. The stupid human male in him, actually excited to see gorgeous half naked women prancing by him down the street. Expecting them to be as firm and erotic as Serenity and her Senshi were. In reality they were all shapes, sizes and ages, the most disturbing was the fact that even the men were into the erotic dress code. Being in an open society they didn't discriminate. So he was left highly aroused one moment by a group of near nude young women, strutting down the street. Giggling and gossiping. Their curves nearly busting out of their flowing gowns,that barely covered their butts. Then swallowing back bile of disgust the next as his beautiful vision was rudely shocked by the less then flattering fat, hairy man who would round the next corner. His hair chest and flabby belly nearly busting out the sides of the little to nothing piece of fabric considered a shirt.

In the end he felt he was safer staring at the ground, as they rode through the city from one sight to the next. As Kunsite lead them proudly through the streets, his streets. Having protected Starlight in the Queen's guards growing up. Then rising through the ranks, till he was leading the boarder Patrols as a Master at Arms.

Truly, this realm may be lacking in many things but it held it's own wonder's for Mamoru.

The floating ball like lantern left his side, as he neared the massive stone entrance to the stable. He could see the dark red strap sandles that adorned Rei's feet, dangling from the open loft door high above. She had sought her solitude out here, tired of the crowds and loud voices within the tavern.

Her tendencies again, were so much like his own. With an understanding smirk, Mamoru disappeared into the shadows of the stables main corridor headed deep inside to find a way up to the loft.

Rei never acknowledged him as he lumbered up the ladder in his heavy armour. Keeping her body turned away, staring out at the cold blanket of stars twinkling high above. Returning a small item she had been staring at in her lap, back to the small leather pouch that adorned her thin belt. That held her small gown cinched to her waist.

Mamoru sneezed and coughed his way through the dusty confines of the dark loft, his boots crunching on the dry sparkling silver grass, that was the Moon's version of hay. He had to admit that there was very little variety for color here. A palate of greys, silver's and whites. No wonder Serenity had been enchanted with all the bright colours she saw down on earth.

Mamoru stopped and observed Rei obvious attempt to avoid him. Stubbornly keeping her back towards the interior of the Loft. This was a conversation they needed to have for a long time. He sat beside her with out comment, adjusting his dark cloak so he wouldn't sit on it. As he settled before the open doorway, hanging his own armour clad legs outside.

Both were reluctant to start, finding other places outside in the darkness to find more compelling then confronting one another.

Finally it was Mamoru who began the painful beginning, to this awkward talk. Running a hand nervously through his hair, so very thankful it was short and masculine again.

"Rei-chan...things have been weird between us for far to long." He sighed.

Rei laughed coldly, shaking her head. Completely disregarding the apologetic tone in his intent.

"Aren't we vain." She stated with a smirk.

"Nani?" Mamoru sputtered, caught off guard by the sarcastic tone.

"Look, If you were hoping that I was still pinning for you. Save your breath, I got over you long ago. My bad attitude has nothing to do with you." She grumped, leaning her temple against the cold wide frame of the loft door. Her violet eyes taking on a dim, thoughtful quality.

"Well, good...that's good. I'm glad you got over me. I never liked hurting you." He stuttered at the beginning, then smiled genuinely relieved.

Rei let out a long lingering sigh of discontent. "Leave me alone." She stated bluntly.

Mamoru was quiet for a little while, surveying the array of tortured emotions crossing her face. Her road hadn't been easy, something had happened between when they had left her in the Dark Realms till now. Something was eating at her, destroying the good heart that lay within.

Rei laughed again, it was a bitter jaded sort of sound.

"I let you hurt me, as I have with countless others." She commented. "Look, I would love to stay and chat but I got better things to do then, no doubt receive another lecture from you." She shifted, pulling up her feet as Mamoru shot out with a hand clasping onto her wrist tight. Holding her still, a stern look in his eyes as she finally got enough nerve to look at him. Then she was trapped in his deep soulful eyes, that held such worry and a glimmer of true hate towards her.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Serenity. You don't seem to have any kind of filter when it comes to the mean and hurtful things you say about her or to her for that matter. But I won't tolerate it, if she will not stand up for herself. Then I will protect her from you..." Mamoru began, as Rei's mouth fell in surprise. Her eyes still burning fiercely at his condemning words.

"I appreciate all that you have done for her. I understand how important you are to her, but I will not allow you to verbally abuse her any longer. " He continued. "She doesn't deserve that." He finished quietly.

Rei attempted to twist her arm out of his grasp, ready to retaliate that he knew nothing about their friendship, their sisterly bond. But Mamoru beat her to the point.

"I am her sword now...personally I feel you are redundant. You serve no purpose to the Princess." Mamoru set his jaw tight, believing he had got through. When the fire in Rei's eyes dimmed in defeat, misting with unjust tears. The truth of it hurt her deeply, a skill Mamoru seemed to have with her in spades.

She was about to wrench her hand free, when Mamoru again felt eyes upon him.

He gripped her harder, scanning the shadows both in and outside the stable searching for the culprit.

Rei saw his posture stiffen, his eyes dart about, hunting for a threat only he could sense.

"Mamoru-san?" she whispered nervously.

"Someone's watching us?" He hissed back.

"Mamoru...your hurting me." She whined, saying more in her tone then she intended.

Mamoru instantly released her wrist, a hand straying to his dark hilt.

"Can you sense anything?" Mamoru questioned softly.

Rei closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head.

"No, nothing." She shrugged, "I think your imagining things."

Her words cast Mamoru into doubt, with his brows furrowed he contemplated the feeling of those eyes.

"I wouldn't trust my magic either." She stated, rubbing her wrist ruefully.

Drawing Mamoru out of his thoughts, he cast her an odd look.

This was not like her at all, her will was the strongest. Her confidence in her abilities almost arrogant.

"I used to bug, Serenity that I was more Lunarian then she was. Only because I was able to tap into Soul Magic. It was the first time I ever felt any pride in myself. " Rei began, a grim smile on her face.

"Then Eden refused me..." She gritted her teeth, biting hard into the side of her cheek. Refusing to cry in front of Mamoru.

"I grew up in her shadow, always striving for the Queen's praise, her approval. A scrap of attention or merely some acceptance as a true member of the White Moon Kingdom. " Rei sighed, "If Serenity was over looked in her eyes. I was merely forgotten, by her and my own planet. " She finished, casting her head away, lightly brushing away betraying tears over how deeply hurt she truly was.

"She was nothing in her mother's eyes, and I couldn't even live up to that!" She ranted, "I was that unimportant." She seethed. "So yes, at times I can be rather hurtful to her. She accepts the fire that rages within me, that sometimes I will burn the ones closest to me! She understood my pain, always did. I had no one growing up who loved me. Except her. No matter my faults, no matter how cruelly I took out my own pain upon her. She would always love me." Rei's voice faltered.

Mamoru swallowed, her testimonial barely scratched the surface of the torrid relationship she shared with the Princess. A love so deep it could rival his own.

Rei fell into heart broken sobs, her palms pressed tight to her face to hide the tears. Shoulder's trembling in pent up feelings of betrayal, jealousy and heart ache.

Mamoru reached out to the lonely girl, who felt undeserving of the love Serenity paid her. Folding her up in his arms as she cried against his chest. He could have let his anger rule him, as it had the last time he had confronted Rei. Leaving her to face her tears alone, without any comfort on the roof of the house back on earth.

This time he turned to compassion, he forgave her. Holding her close, whispering words of comfort as she clung to him bathing his dark metal chest piece with her tears. In time she found her calm, reluctantly withdrawing from his arms. Retelling to him her own story, of how her family had been murdered. How Queen Serenity had been on a diplomatic envoy to her planet at the time when the tragedy struck. Relations between the two kingdoms was strained at the time. Being the only surviving member of the Mar's Royal Line. Queen Serenity was reluctant to take her in, but the Princess had fought for her, convincing her mother to foster her. As an act of good will between the Moon and Mars.

Mamoru knew there was a lot more to her story then she was willing to divulge. Perhaps lot more to her families murder's then she knew about. He wouldn't press her, maybe one day she would trust him enough with the whole story. For now, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder drawing her close. Holding her in strong arms, wanting to heal the doubts in her heart. To bring back the arrogant, spite fire of a woman he had first known. This bitter, jaded copy of her, was going to be hard to deal with in the future.

Rei sighed against him, basking in his warmth and comfort. Taking all that he offered her, and seeing no more to it then it was. He would never love her, and she was moving on. Only a close friendship lay in the future between them and she was ok with that.

"But trust me Mamoru-san, your little princess has claws as sharp as a Mau's. And a righteous anger, if I ever go to far she will stand up and put me in my place." From her position against his chest, she cast him a wiry grin. "One time when we were younger, my teases and cruel words went to far. She stole the Ginziushou and launched me over the storm wall and into the bay." Rei laughed softly at the memory, while Mamoru chuckled having been on the receiving end of Serenity's ire as well.

So Mamoru made a promise to take a step back from Rei's and Serenity's strange love/ hate relationship. She was a grown woman he had to believe in her ability to handle herself.

As the night drew on, the feeling of being watched lifted once more. They drew to talk of simple things, of happier memories of their silly princess and all the crazy things that had happened to them so far.

* * *

Usagi scrunched up her nose, the grungy elevator up to Motoki's apartment always had a strange greasy smell. Like stale soggy corn chips and mint, rotting somewhere unseen. The foul smell always made her head spin, and her stomach flip nauseously. Coughing discreetly, she gave Motoki a near grimace looking smile. As he cast her a concerned glance.

Thankfully the ride wasn't long and soon they were walking down his poorly lit hall towards his door.

Glancing around nervously, she kept on his heels. She never cared about the lack of light in his hall before, usually she would be holding Mamoru's hand. That was enough to make her feel safe and secure. But after her run in with that Heart Snatcher, she had good reason to fear the dark.

"Seriously, Toki. Is your landlord ever going to replace the lights down here?" She commented, feeling so very insecure in this narrow dark corridor.

"I don't think so. I figure he's just some name on the lease. The apartment building is owned by some big conglomerate. So it takes a very long time for anything to get done, if at all." Motoki shrugged.

"Then why don't you fix the lights out here?" She added.

"Because I don't care about it. This place takes enough of my money, I am not a charity." Motoki confessed bitterly. As he turned his key, opening his door inviting her in with an arm flourish.

Usagi giggled at his gentleman manners, giving him a curt nod and beaming smile before ducking inside.

Motoki followed her inside, brushing past her in the small his coat on a hook in the small entry way, slipped off his sneakers. Then hung her own light green pea coat up beside his, beginning to turn on the lights and navigate through the make shift corridors of boxes. Usagi slipped off her shoes, following him tentatively not wanting to disturb any of the make shift cardboard towers.

Motoki crashed on his tacky green and purple floral couch, it had been a long day..hell a long week. With work and classes all he wanted to do was zone out to a movie, but he now had an obligation to his dear Usagi-chan to find out what was bothering her. Motoki liked to keep his life simple, with very little stress.

He was just starting to relax when the tell tale rustling of Usagi rummaging through his boxes caught his ears. With a groan he sat up shaking his head. It never failed, most other people would be appalled at the clutter he lived in. Usagi saw his place as wonderland full of surprises and hidden treasures. Never able to control her curiosity, she would always start playing with odd objects or diving into boxes to see what was inside.

"Usagi-chan!" Motoki called out in a tolerant laughing tone. "Imouto(little sister), come here."

He leaned down, pulling out a large brown box full of odds and ends. Kanji letters were scrawled across the box in black marker. It read 'Usagi's Toy Box', he and Mamoru had put it together for her. It was the only thing that would keep her still while in Motoki's apartment. Otherwise she would be all over the place like a kid with ADD. Her need to investigate overloading her common sense. Leaving them constantly interrupted by her giggles of discovery, or yelps and tears when she inadvertently broke something.

Motoki always added to her box, when he found something in his collection that would interest her. It was a very effective stalling device to keep her on the couch.

She validated his eccentric hording, with her small sounds of joy every time she was treasure hunting. Always making him feel good about himself, and not like some kind of freak like everyone else.

But if he didn't get her sit down, he would never be able to find out what was wrong. She would be always distracted and never get to the point.

"Coming, Neesan!(Big brother)" She called back, her voice muffled as she rose her face out of a large box filled with odds and ends of exercise equipment. Skipping through the divide between the stacks that blocked the large window and into the little alcove that was his living room. Bouncing onto the couch happily, while setting her box of trinkets in her lap to find out what new things had been added.

Motoki lounged on his side of the couch, with an arm draped over the back smiling proudly. As Usagi giggled and hummed with glee over the treasures within.

"Your stuff is just so interesting, Toki. Honestly were do you find it all?" She stated with awe, pulling out a globe. It was the size of a basketball, with a plastic three dimensional maze in bright colours inside. With moving parts of see-saws and elevator's, a small steel marble perched at the top of a large funnel that one had to navigate through the maze.

"A game..." She whispered, holding the ball with both hands. Totally focused on her task, she was barely breathing, hardly blinking. The ball mere inches from the wide innocent eyes, biting her lower lip in intense concentration.

Motoki watched her fondly for a few minutes while she played with her new puzzle. He knew she loved puzzles the most. She fought with it for a while, making short frustrated sounds as the little marble kept falling off the ramps.

"Ok, now what is bothering you. I want to help if I can. " Motoki stated, drawing her away from the curiosity she was playing with.

Usagi sighed, placing the ball back in her box. Avoiding looking inside not wanting to be rude and become more interested in the items inside then her caring friend.

"I need a job." She stated bluntly.

"Ok..." Motoki laughed innocently, thinking she was hinting that he could hire her.

"I would love to hire you, but things are tight at the Arcade right now. My dad's pretty cheap, he never wants to hire any new help. Using his kids as slaves is cheaper then actual employee's." He commented sarcastically. He was the only one working the Arcade, and run off his feet every shift. He would love help, and had asked his father many times to hire someone else to man the desk with him. But his father 's reasoning was, that he would if Motoki's was willing to cut his own pay cheque in half and give it to his new assistant. That always got him to give up on the idea, he barely made enough to live on and paying for school as it was.

"I thought Mamoru-san handled all that?" He raised his brows questioningly.

"Well, uh...he does...he does." Usagi stumbled, lying was not something she was good at. But she couldn't let anyone know he was gone. At least not yet...if he didn't come back then...She mentally shook herself off such negative thoughts not wanting to break down in front of Motoki.

"I just want to help out, and he's letting me so...I can't seem to find any work. " She glanced nervously into her box of toys. "I am just getting a little discouraged is all. " She finished with a sigh.

"Well, what does you resume look like?" Motoki accepted her stumbling answer.

"What's a resume?" She answered with a blunt dead pan expression.

Motoki stated at her in mild disbelief. Usagi not having a clue about certain things wasn't to far fetched.

"Ok, ok, well lets start there then. " Motoki laughed, bending down and retrieving his lap top from under the old badly chipped off white coffee table. He sett it on his lap, he flipped up the silver screen and had the writing program up in no time. With a few taps on the mouse pad, he had a template on the screen.

Usagi sat patiently as he typed away for a few minutes, setting her box aside and snuggling in beside him to watch him type.

Motoki instantly began to squirm nervously, as he felt her hot breath against his shoulder. As she leaned her head against the back cushion just beside him. Not noticing his unease at having her so close, releasing a tired yawn now and then.

"Ok, I got a good start going. But I need to know what skills you may have?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well...I know many types of ballroom dances." She started, tapping a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Not useful." Motoki muttered.

"I can speak and read several languages." She blurted out.

"Like...?" Motoki raised his brows.

(Martian, Venusian, Lunarian...Japanese.) Groan..."None that are useful." She muttered back.

"Ok..anything else, can you type or work a till?" He offered.

"No." She sighed. "I can play the flute?"

"Not useful." Motoki sighed.

"I know how to ride horses?" She offered.

Motoki cast her a incredulous look.

Usagi sniffed, casting her head down. Nothing she had learned in her home realm would count for anything in the Mortal sphere. She had advanced knowledge of courtly etiquette for several planets, understood the science of runes and divination. Could recite hundreds of ballads and cultural histories of most of the Solar Kingdoms. Hell, she could probably lead a diplomatic envoy if her mother had ever given her the chance!

"I can sew, and embroider?" She offered, "I have great penmanship!" She exclaimed a few seconds later.

Motoki laughed, shaking his head.

"Ok, I'll add those as skills. But mostly I think I will just have to sell you based on your wonderful personality. That alone with get you hired." He added cheerfully, turning and cupping her cheek

fondly momentarily.

Usagi blushed at the tender moment of affection Motoki shared with her. Before he got way to uncomfortable with it, clearing his throat and diving back into typing up her resume with new vigour.

In time his endless typing became boring, so Usagi went back to navigating her puzzle ball leaving him to his work.

As Motoki began to work out what things he had typed up about her, and what silly things she has learned. Like ballroom dancing, knowing several languages, embroidery...horse back riding? They were all linking together to form a strange epiphany in his mind. He shook his head, brow wrinkling up in disbelief, casting Usagi strange looks from time to time.

A princess? All these skills added up to princess? NO WAY! Suddenly Mamoru's drunk tirade didn't seem so crazy after all.

After he was finished typing everything up, he sent it to the printer across the room. Disappearing into the clutter, stubbing his toes from time to time. The clacking of the old printer accented by his loud curses.

Usagi flopped down on the couch, reading the resume he had wrote. Her cheeks flaring at all the sweet flattering things he thought of her. He made her sound like the most wonderful, and smartest girl he had ever met. Then she began to look more closely to the wording, and began to perspire in embarrassment.

A few minutes later he emerged from the boxes with a stack of papers.

"Did you meant it?" She jumped on him.

"Every word." He grinned brightly, dropping the paper down on the coffee table.

"Liar!" She giggled.

"Well most of it anyway." He chuckled, sitting down beside her.

"I am not punctual." She stated with a laugh.

"If you get hired, you better be." He commented.

Then they proceeded to pick apart all the things he wrote that were only half truths, or purely made up to smooth over the less then appealing parts of her personality. Laughing and poking fun at each other, and the very strange wording he used at the time to describe her.

"You called me clean!" She roared, pointing at the paper in her hands.

"Well, you are. You present yourself very well." Motoki justified, in a bit of a pout.

Usagi raised one eyebrow, shaking her head. He had made her sound like a silly ad on E-bay. 'Very sweet, cute blonde, easy to care for. On the smallish side, would fit in the corner of any room. A delight to have around, fun for the whole family!...oh and she's clean!'

"Emits pleasant aroma?" She giggled.

"I like your perfume?" he amended.

"Can eat a lot in one sitting, but does not gain weight...very high metabolism?" She wailed. "How is that relevant!" She screamed in indignation, her cheeks burning.

Motoki chuckled, and shrugged.

"Fast learner..." She stated incredulously. "Unless it's video games, how am I going to pull that off?"

"I believe in you Usa." Motoki stated, snatching the paper out of her hand not wanting to delve anymore into picking apart his hard work.

She huffed then snatched up another resume, her eyes perusing the next section. Breaking out into fits of giggles and shaking her head.

"Most of it is really good, but I think we have to tweak it a bit here and there." She wiped away a few tears of mirth, setting the paper down and passing the now bitter Motoki a mirthful smile.

He relented with a twitch of his shoulder's then they were changing the wording together. In an hour or so, she was happy with the resume and willing to hand them out.

Motoki glanced at his watch, a childish blue plastic, digital thing strapped to his wrist. Finding it was getting late, he turned to state as much and offer to walk her home. Only to find her absorbed in her maze once more as if avoiding the subject. With a sigh he figured something was up, but unwilling to dig into her personal life any deeper. He retreated into the halls of boxes again, coming back with an old game console and a few cartridge games he thought she would enjoy.

In time they were sitting side by side on the couch, taunting each other and yelling at the large t.v. set on a table before the coffee table. As they slammed their thumbs on the buttons on the chunky controllers, Usagi squealing and bouncing beside him in her excitement.

Long into the night they played one 'Classic game ' after another. Munching on chips and drinking soda, enjoying each other's company. Usagi never seemed to tire, or pickup on Motoki's subtle cues that it was getting late. It was strange for her not to want to get to Mamoru's side as soon as she could. Red flags were going up in his mind, but he was nervous about getting more involved.

After a while he decided to put on a movie, Usagi was eager to watch anything curling up in the corner of the couch, while Motoki sprawled out on the other side. His feet resting on the coffee table, since he didn't have his whole couch. Glancing down at his watch from time to time noticing grimly it was long into the morning hours, then back at Usagi who was fighting sleep. Her head nodding forward, as she huddled into the cramped corner of the couch. Her slender arms wrapped around her middle, snapping her head up refusing to doze. The shirt of her school uniform riding up on her side, showing him the soft skin of her side. Looking uncomfortable, and sore from her tight position, but stubbornly refusing to leave his side.

The movie came to a close, and so did Motoki's patience. With a frustrated sigh he finally had enough courage to talk to her about what was truly going on with her and Mamoru. Only to find her fast asleep, her face tucked into the breast of her school fuku. Breathing deeply, with a touch of drool falling out of the corner of her mouth. Looking ever so much the cute, exhausted, little girl she was.

"When you wake up Imouto(little sister), we need to have a big talk." He sighed, grabbing a musty multi coloured quilt from a nearby box. Covering her up tenderly, before brushing a hand down the back of her head.

What was going one at home! Motoki was gravely worried now, he didn't like stress in his life, didn't like getting involved in people lives. Now he regretted his moment of weakness, he should have just let her go. With a frustrated groan, he ran a hand through his hair giving her one last bitter look before heading away into the clutter to his bedroom down the hall. Nothing good ever came to reaching out to others.

**Glossary**

Each Guardian has Magic based on Lineage, also elemental magic based on planetary alignment.

Mamoru:Lineage-Elysian:Dream magic(can protect a soul in the dreamscape, control creatures from the Dreaming, Deep Dreaming. Transformation of physical body possible if wish is strong enough.)

He is also the son of Selene so he can tap into Holy Magic (Resurrection spell)

Earth is his alignment so his element is Earth(Stone Golem)

All physical healing is due to the Dream GoldCrystal. (Yuemui no Kinzuishou)

Usagi: Lineage-Lunarian:Soul Magic (Gift of prophecy, other attributes to be announced)

Venusian: Love Magic (Minor qualities:Deep understanding of the aspects of love.) Since most of her Solar genetics have been breed out of her for the last century.

Moon is her alignment so Holy is her element(So far, just abilities of Holy light cast

into her weapons. More to be announced)

Rei:Lineage-Martian:War Magic(faster reflexes, strong will, fighting prowess.)

Lunarian:Soul Magic (Can sense the souls/spirits of others)

Mars is her alignment so Fire is her element (Fire Soul, Flame Sniper(with her arrows),etc)

Mina:Lineage-Venusian:Love Magic(Ability to see soul mates, very talented at sex, gives off a sensual appeal.)

Martian:War Magic(Fighting abilities, faster reflexes, tactician.)

Venus is her alignment so Light is her element( Venus love me chain(cast into weapon), Rolling Heart Vibration, etc)

Ami:Lineage-Mercurian:Wisdom Magic(High intelligent, photographic memory, has mastered the art of Runes, and basic spell casting.)

Uranusan:Sky Magic (She is quick on her feet, her Harp(adept at music)

Mercury is her alignment so Water/Ice is her element(Aqua Illusion, Aqua Rhapsody (cast into harp)...etc)

Makoto:Lineage- Jupiteran:Protection Magic(Strong physical prowess, strong will, intense temper)

Martian:War Magic(Fighting prowess, fighting abilities)

Jupiter is her alignment so Thunder/Lightening are her Elements(Oak Evolution, Thunder Crash(cast into weapon) etc)

I will get into Michiru and Haruka and Hortau in a couple more chapters.

Guardian Armour/Guardian Training

Mamoru:Dream Knight

Usagi:Holy Cleric

Rei:Soul Hunter

Mina:Assassin

Ami:Sorceress

Makoto:Knight

Haruka:Scout

Michiru:Psionic

Hortaru:To be announced

I describe the armour in my scenes, but if it would help I could include them in the next glossary.


	20. Chapter 20

Ballad Chapter Twenty

The soft tones of dawn were creeping upon the crest of the rolling hills of sand just beyond the walls of Starlight. The sky was lightening slowly onto morning. As the populace who began their work in the time just before dawn emerged onto the streets.

Mamoru and Rei had retreated into the loose silver hay, deep in the loft last night. Seeking a more comfortable place to continue their talk. The conversation between them an echo of all the talks they had enjoyed months before. Speaking of anything and nothing, laughing and joking around having so much in common it was easy to just fall into a quiet level of comfort with each other. In the end they had lounged in the dusty straw next to one another as sleep claimed them both.

The morning light was pouring through the open door of the loft. Falling sharply upon two forms curled up within a mound of hay set against the back wall. The dust motes in the air floating as a strange a snow in the filtering light.

A woman with long dark hair lay on her side curled up with her legs tucked into her stomach. Her dress loosened and in disarray from sleep, the low neck line falling aside to show more of the soft skin of her ample breasts. The sides now bunched up over her curvy hips. Revealing her slender, almost bikini style matching underwear beneath. Her milky white skin, rosy and glowing if a bit scratched here the there from the sharps barbs in the straw. Long dark hair was scattered over the hay above her head, knotted and wild from slumber. Curled up behind her was the fully naked form of Mamoru, one of his strong well muscled arms draped possessively over her waist. Long powerful legs, curled up behind hers, his groin pressing up against her panty clad bum quite intimately. As they spooned together amid the hay, soft sounds of contentment issuing from both of them as the light began to rouse them from deep slumber.

Barely lucid from the beautiful fog of dreams, Rei suddenly felt the soft sweet pressure of a lover's kiss upon her neck. She moaned approvingly not yet coherent, moving her face towards the kiss seeking more affection. Then a large, strong hand dipped beneath the hem of her dress at her hips. Thick finger's trailing tenderly up her flank to cup a breast firmly. A thumb tracing over her stiffening nipple sensually.

"Morning, Usako..." Mamoru breathed against her ear, moaning in arousal as he began to fondle her breast more insistently.

"BY THE HOLY FIRES OF ARIES!" Rei exploded from his hands, shouting so loud. It shook the stone rafter's, sending clouds of straw soot and dust down upon the floor.

Mamoru bolted up into a seated position.

"NANTEKOTTA!(HOLY CRAP)" He bellowed at the same time, crying out in alarm when he found himself nude before Rei. Cupping his large groin in humiliation, his whole body burning and sweaty from his sudden fright as much as Rei's piercing glare.

Adjusting her dress back in place with curt movements, her own face as red as her Mars Fire. She gathered her calm and confronted him in a sarcastic and deeply mortified manner.

"Do you usually molest the Princess awake in the mornings..." She breathed, her voice still squeaking nervously

"No!" Mamoru roared back, "I thought you were her. I was still dreaming...about her." He trailed off, casting his red face to the side not meeting her eyes. Modestly divulging his wet dream about Serenity he had more then enjoyed last night. He already missed her like mad, and it had only been a few days.

"You know a few month back, I would have loved to have you do that me." Rei chuckled, moving towards the ladder. Mamoru smiled at the compliment.

"Right now, all I want is a long scalding shower, to wash the lewd feeling of your greasy hands off my body!" Rei finished in a loud voice of disgust, climbing out of view down the ladder.

Mamoru's smile fell, clapping both hands over his face.

"You really know how to make an embarrassing moment, oh, so much worse!"Mamoru shouted back with venom.

"First ones free, all part of the service..." She started with dry humour. "but if you cop a feel again it'll cost ya! My friend!" Rei called back in an irritated rant, her voice fading away as she left the stable to the paddock out front.

Mamoru groaned, shaking his head ruefully.

"How do I get myself into these situations...and I desperately need to find some clothes. Guess the Guardian thing doesn't stay on when ones asleep." He sighed, slumping his head back in exasperation, and rubbing the back of his neck which was now aching. From coming down from a very alarming and stressful, plus awkward conclusion to his little talk with Rei.

* * *

It was close to noon, when Motoki reappeared from his room. Shaking his head and chuckling fondly, to find his little sister now sprawled on her stomach across his couch. Her school shirt riding up to just under her bra straps, coltish legs spread eagled over the back arm. Her white panties just peeking from beneath the riding hem. One arm tucked into the gap between the cushion's and the back, her other dangling onto the pale lino flooring. Her lips and cheeks still dusted with the remains of several kinds of chips from last night, drool moistening a ugly green and purple cushion. Looking like she had just over dosed on snack foods the night before, snoring oh so demurely.

He took his leave, giving the wild mass of loose Odango's and tails at the back of her head, a short pet before disappearing quietly out the front door. He returned, baring a brown bag of muffin's and two hot beverages in dark brown styrofoam cups. One a coffee, all black the other was something girly he thought she would like. The some kind of latte thing?

Crossing into the little living room area, he found her in the exact same position as when he left. Raising his eye brows in disbelief at how lazy she could be. He was laying bets since it was the weekend,she would sleep all day if she could.

Making himself comfortable on the floor just beside the front arm of the couch. He popped the lid of both drinks, setting them on the coffee table amid the clutter of empty chip bags and coke cans.

Then he purposefully began to rustle the brown bag rather loudly, to get at a muffin.

Just finishing pealing off the paper on a choc chip muffin, when Usagi moaned plaintively her stomach growling as if on command.

"hmmmmm, breakfast all ready?" She stated groggily, rubbing a fist into an eye to dislodge some errant fragment of sleep. While her other hand snaked over Motoki's head snatching up his muffin, eagerly devouring it in seconds.

Motoki shook his head deciding to sip at his coffee instead. The way she had been eating since last night was like she was starving? He offered her, her drink after the muffin disappeared. She thanked him, taking a small sniff of the steam. It smelled creaming and musky like tea?

"What is it?" She questioned, nervous about drinking it.

"Some latte thing." Motoki shrugged, digging into the bag for the remaining choc chip muffin.

He nibbled contentedly, casting Usagi small snickers as she began to take miniscule sips until she could ascertain what it was.

"It's like tea and creamy, foamy goodness..." She hummed, losing herself to the taste. Closing her eyes to bask in every subtle quality this new kind of tea had to offer.

"I take it you like?" He commented with a smirk.

Motoki watched her finish her hot beverage, rounding his courage once again to confront her about last night. She released her hair, paying him small smiles since he wasn't talking. Merely staring at her, seeking to understand what was going on with her. Combing out the knots with her fingers she quickly repined up her two odango's. The tension passing between them was thick and uncomfortable.

It was then he had found his words.

"Imouto..." He started nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hai?" Usagi played obtuse, she knew that her staying over last night was strange. She was scrambling now to come up with an excuse. She just couldn't leave last night, the thoughts of returning to that silent house was to depressing. She never wanted that house to be associated with such ill feelings, but slowly the warmth of those walls was falling cold without him...without her sister's laughter. She was becoming to so very lonely in only two weeks. She needed companionship so desperately, the feeling of having someone near, even in another room. Comforted her in so many ways and she had slept long and deep. But she knew Motoki liked his privacy, that he found people tiring, never able to relax around others no matter how close they were. She had over stayed her welcome and inconvenienced him she knew it.

"Uhm, about last night. " He began stumbling over his words.

"I know, I'm sorry. Toki. I was just having so much fun last night. I will go home." She rose swiftly seeking to avoid this conversation. Grabbing her resume's she gave him a small respectful bow.

"I appreciate everything you did yesterday." she added meekly.

"Usagi-chan...is everything alright with you and Mamoru-san?" He called, scrambling to his feet.

"Yes, He was just out of town last night, and I don't like being alone." She stated with a weak smile, needing more of a reasonable excuse for her clinginess last night.

"Oh!.." Motoki laughed finally understanding. The let out a brief sound of relief. "I worried you guys were fighting."

"Oh, no. Not at all. I just don't like being in that house alone is all. I am sorry I was such a burden yesterday." She stated nervously, feeling the tension mounting again.

"No, never...never. " Motoki began , wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the front door. Thankful everything was ok at home, but giving her a subtle cue that he needed some alone time. "You know what, if he ever goes away again, we can another sleep over alright?" He added awkwardly, if honestly. "But give me some notice so I can prepare a really fun night...Ok." he added in a cheerful tone.

He noticed how worried she was that she had taken advantage of his good nature. He could see that her eyes had gone misty. It hurt his heart to know how uncomfortable he was making her feel. He knelt down on one knee before her, as she slipped on her shoes in the lower foyer. When she raised her head up, he took his large hand and brushed up her bangs, resting his hand on her forehead in comfort. Wanting an unobscured view of her beautiful blue eyes, wanting her to see how much she meant to him.

"You are never a burden to me." He stated his voice genuine. "I care a lot for you Imouto, ok."

Usagi nodded, giving him a bright smile before quickly putting on her coat, grabbing her resumes off the floor and making a hasty retreat. She would most definitely take him up on that offer before long, if the others didn't make it back soon.

* * *

"Hey, there my lord. I hear you are a little underdressed?" Zoi's voice rose out from behind the door of his room in the tavern. Followed by a crisp knock, before the young man entered with a humorous smile. To Mamoru utter mortification the man was dressed in even less than yesterday.

Mamoru had transformed back into his armour, before claiming one of the room's Kunsite had reserved for him and Rei last night. The room was as spartan and unassuming as the rest of the tavern was. With plain white walls, a simple bed made of the same light stone. With a plain white mattress tucked into the molded stone box of the cot. White sheets and a fluffy silver blanket was cast over top. With a molded stone end table with two smooth drawers with no handles, sat beside bed. A round dining table and single chair sat beside a simple square crystal glass window. Set into the walls in silver iron brackets were crystal shards that served as lighting in the evening hours. All and all it reminded Mamoru of a cell, a strange alien room of smooth surfaces that looked far to pristine to be believed. He was starting to think that everything crafted her in the Celestial Realms was created with magic and not ones hands alone. Because there seemed to be no imperfections or blemishing in the materials.

Mamoru sat at the table, wondering how they were going to get home. Besides Ashrete's village, there was no fire anywhere. Starlight had crystals of every size and shape that seemed to provide any kind of light and power the populace might need. Rei had stated that Ashrete had sealed all fire on the Moon, so even if they found a pyre she couldn't use it. He had been in deep contemplations tapping a finger on the stone tabletop when Zoi called through the door and breezed in.

Mamoru jaw nearly dropped to the floor, when he rose his gaze up to greet his long time friend. Finding the man standing in nothing but some flimsy garment made of dark skin tight straps, crossing over boyish chest under his arms, one across his nipples and another just over his waist attached to a of tight, very tight piece of fabric covering his groin that looked like bootie shorts. His crotch was bulging, every curve of his kinda ambiguous male figure rippling for all to see. The man looked like some kind of stud for a dominatrix.

Zoi's green eyes seemed to gleamer with mirth, and maybe a little pride at Mamoru's star struck look. Flipping his long pony tail over his shoulder he sauntered across the room, depositing a stack of clothes on the table, along with a pair of tan boots.

"I hope to Kami, these are not a part of your collection. Zoi?" Mamoru breathed averting his eyes, his face flaming yet again. This whole open society thing was not getting any easier to handle.

"Naw, these are from Neph he is the closest in size to you. But his shoulder's are bigger so the shirt might not hang right." Zoi commented, "We are all gathered at our table out front. When your ready, My Lord we can have breakfast."

"Please stop calling me that, Endymion or Mamoru is just fine." Mamoru groaned, rolling his eyes.

Zoi took his frustrated tone in stride, casting him a curt wave over his shoulder taking his leave. Mamoru palmed his face as he caught sight of the slight sway in his old friends hips as he walked away. He never thought his boyhood friend would turn out so...effeminate.

Mamoru quickly dressed in a pair of dark green pants, and a tan long sleeve shirt that pulled over his head. The low v-neck hung down between this pecks, the hem hanging low over his waist. While the shoulder's seemed to hang a little baggy making the cuffs of the sleeves fall low over his palms. With a resigned sigh to make it work, he rolled up both sleeves near his well muscled biceps. Slipping the matching green vest over top. Satisfied with himself he slipped on a pair of tan leather boots that reached up to his mid thigh, with a wide slitted cuff. Figuring he looked some what like Jed's swash buckler type outfit from yesterday he rolled with it. Glancing at himself in the crystal glass of his window, the closest thing he had to a mirror he realized sadly, not even close to looking swash or bucklerish at all.

Grimacing at the outcome of these borrowed clothes,he commented dryly. "Ugh,...Its like, if Jack Sparrow and Peter Pan had a kid...he'd wear this..." Mamoru quickly tossed the green vest off, tucked the over large shirt into his pants attempting to smarten up the look. Not taking a last look at himself, he left the room. The plan for today was to spend a little time with Neph and Zoi, who wanted to show him how their lives had turned out. Then they were all headed to the Crown City to catch a ship to Mars, so Rei could find a fire not under Ashrete control. To create a portal back to Earth.

He had just reached the large dinning area out front, when chaos broke out on the street. The thundering sound of many hooves pounding the cobble stone street echoed into the tavern. Followed by the startled sounds of citizenry scattering. Mamoru met his four friends at the front doors, with Rei following behind her expression a thoughtful frown of interest. They dashed out of the front doors, with several more patrons in toe. As a swell of people surged up around them, the contingent of White Moon soldier's mounted on pure white ponies round a bend in the distance. Galloping down the street uncaring about the people they toppled as they pushed through the crowds once milling on the narrow street.

They were dressed in the same silver plate armour he had seen back in the Dark Realms, the lead rider holding up the silver banner with the gold crescent the marked their allegiance.

Mamoru held his ground, with Rei bracing herself against him from behind as the sea of humanity pushed against them seeking safety at the edge of the street.

Kunsite glared up in threat at the approaching arrogance these Palace soldier's were displaying towards his citizens. As part of the city guard, he felt protective of every one of Starlight's inhabitants. He did not approve of how rude and thoughtless these soldier's were being.

"What goes on here!" Kunsite bellowed, dressed once more in his grey suit of Master at Arms, with his long flowing cape nearly dusting the ground. As he strode through the throng of people, meeting the Soldier's charge with a challenging glare. A hand raised to command them silently to stop their mounts.

A rush of wind blew threw his silver hair, as his once soft blue eyes stared cold towards the men.

The leader of the guards moved forward, a stern man in his mid life. With a low silver helm, his dark green eyes scrutinizing Kunsite with a fighter's eye.

"The Queen sent us a summons to round up every last man or woman of age to bear arms against the Keeper himself." The low rumble that was his voice carried through out the assembled crowds. The once boisterous voices of contempt towards the soldier's rude behaviour turned to silence.

Kunsite narrowed his eyes. " Why does she not seek support from the Solar Kingdoms. Why take away the moon's last protection? " He hissed up at the man.

"She does not want the other kingdoms involved in her war." the man answered curtly, seeing Kunsite's uniform and knowing he was of equal rank as himself.

"Or her defeat!" Kunsite crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows taunting the man to defend his crazy monarch.

"Master of Arms, the box of Darkness has been located. Do you wish to continue this futile argument or will you aid me in gathering the necessary support our Queen needs to keep our families safe from the Abyss." He leaned down off his mount, nearly hissing in Kunsite's ear.

Kunsite's eyes widened in fear, his heart now beating fast with worry. He merely nodded his understanding how serious things were now in the Queen's campaign.

Kunsite never returned to their side, leaving them to discuss what was going on with the captain of the Palace Guards. The rest were left to listen to the dire rumours passing around them,. as Mamoru and Rei made their rounds through Starlight. Visiting Neph at the weapon's smith who had been bombarded with shipments due to the war. A large warehouse type building made of the same grey steel most things were made with. Simple in design and function, merely a long building with a curved roof full of steel rafters and many stacks jutting out of the top. An odd blue smoke wafting out to form a low flying cloud that lifted away over the various other buildings occupying the industrial area of the city.

Filled with long tables for assembling the more mechanical style weapons such as cross bows, or siege equipment. Along with rows of industrial sized anvils and several huge forges lacking in real fire to Mamoru disappointment. The inner mouth of the steel forge held a blue light that burned longer and brighter then mere fire. Neph explained with a proud smile, strutting around his weapons plant in nothing but a pair of dark leather pants. His broad well muscled chest bronzed by the heat coming off the forges. Workers were scattered through out the assemble process. Some who manned the forges dressed in heavy leather aprons and long gloves. The ones manning anvils, in only leather tunics and pants, their hands shooting out freezing water or flame to mold the steel. Other's stood in line on the long tables, everyday clothes in various styles from conservative to revealing. Nibble hands moving swiftly as they put together small parts.

Mamoru and Rei were thrilled to practice and test out various magical swords and bows while Neph stood nearby beaming. The smithy was full of hushed rumours of the Keeper's conquest of the Dark Realms having begun. The dark conversation's surrounding them dulled the enjoyment of their tour, by the end Mamoru and Rei were casting each other nervous looks, while Neph was growling the news was not welcomed. It would effect production, and moral if it was true then their orders would sky rockets in the next few months.

Then they off to the city's council building. A huge white marble affair the reminded Mamoru an embassy back on earth, or a basilica in Italy. With a large main dome set in the centre, along with various halls jutting out accented with column's, arches and carvings upon the stone that could easily have fit in any gothic city. The inner halls were filled with the same elegant columns, with rooms set between through graceful archways. Rei and Mamoru followed a somber white haired old man in plain brown robes down the hallowed halls. He guided them with out speaking to an unassuming doorway down some small hall off from the huge foyer. Leaving them after he knocked twice. They stood for less then a minute before the door quietly opened, Zoi smiled happily from just behind. Mamoru entered nervously thinking he was going to have to fight to maintain his calm with Zoi's revealing outfit for the next hour or so. Finding to his surprise the man was now wearing a similar dull brown robe as the old man had worn. The rest of the gang this morning took Zoi's state undress with out batting an eye, so used to it he figured. But it had unnerved him like never before, now he felt on uncertain ground with the man. Zoi never seemed to have noticed his unease this morning over breakfast. Now dressed more formally, Mamoru was much more comfortable and was discussing his wonderfully huge office and what his duty were as an Archivist for the City. Rei made herself comfortable on the cushions of a large bay window, absorbing the warm light streaming in through the curved windows. The office walls were filled with books, scrolls and maps. A quaint short stone table sat in the middle of the marble floor, with soft plush white pillows set on either side.

Zoi settled himself down on one of the pillows, offering another on the other side for Mamoru. The dark haired man took a seat, still passing the man odd looks. Finally Zoi smiled patiently at him, chuckling. "The archive has a dress code, Endy. Everyone when at work has to wear the ceremonial robes of an archivist." He folded his wide sleeved arms over the table, his green eyes twinkling. "That was one of my casual outfits, lets my skin breath don't you think?" He added playfully, his eyes sparkling.

Mamoru groaned, while Rei chuckled enjoying seeing Mamoru so mortified. The simple talk about his work for Starlight's business community and yearly catalogues for the Palace Archives changed to the rumours flying about the city. Mamoru could feel eyes staring once more, silent and probing as if ease dropping upon their strange feeling of those eyes was etherial and familiar?

"Queen Serenity's army already run thin by her own conquest over last few months, is now falling back into defensive positions as the Keeper's horde is now surging from the Abyss. Somewhere deep in the Devil's Spine" Zoi offered, jotting down notes in a large data pad with something that looked like a digital pen.

"So she is recruiting from every village and city upon the Moon to fill in her ranks, that she has lost so far in her campaign." Rei added crossing her arms over her red dress, lounging on the cushions within the windows alcove.

"Yes, all able bodies are to report to the south gate at dusk. " Zoi nodded, "The soldier's camp now setting up outside the walls, is already over a thousand strong from other communities. The eldest or strongest parent per household is to report to the south gate at dusk to add to their ranks. " Zoi scratched his nose, nervously.

"Your not coming back to earth with me are you?" Mamoru stated with out emotion.

"If the box of Darkness has truly been opened again, the shadow horde will take over the dark realms in a matter of weeks. All that life force with feed the Keeper and make him even stronger then before. Perhaps enough to release his own body from the Abyss? What would stop him from rising up in the Mortal Realms after that? " Zoi confronted Mamoru with a serious look. "I am good with a sword, and a half decent healer. So truly, I am sorry. I am always loyal sire, but this is more important." Zoi cast his head to the side not wanting to meet Mamoru's eyes.

"Well, I can't argue with that. So far the Mortal Realm is free of demons, stopping the Keeper before he gains more ground is smart strategy. But as I say Serenity is waiting for me to return to her, so I guess this is were we part ways. Perhaps one day we will meet again?" As Mamoru stood the feeling of being watched faded yet again. Mamoru sought not to let on that he could sense the spirit watching him, reaching down politely to shake Zoisite's hand. "Good luck to you my friend."

He swallowed back the lump of dread in her throat, sad to have to say goodbye to his childhood friend after just finding him again.

With that Mamoru and Rei left his office, heading back to the tavern to make plans to head onward to the Moon Palace. They would find a ride aboard a freighter to Mars, so Rei could create a portal from the Sacred Fire which burned in the Temple of Aries at the center of that planets capital. Mamoru had found it strange that Ashrete's people were not hunting him? They were so scared of him before? He just hoped his luck didn't run out when he left the safety of Starlight on the journey to the White Moon Palace.

The trek through the streets was a sad and somber affair. The streets were cleared now as the afternoon was fading away to evening. The city of Starlight seemed an ancient place, with beautiful structures ranging from cathedral looking buildings that housed the cities council or libraries. To more modern towers and living complexes, quaint villas to sprawling estates for the more wealthy. An eclectic blend of gothic architecture and modern building techniques that looked right out of a newer city back on earth.

As they crossed into a set of side streets, the large more elaborate downtown businesses and office buildings falling away to modest duplex housing the poorer suburban quarter. Simple two story houses with small front yards, all made from that plain white stone. They could hear the hushed goodbyes of sons, of fathers, of mothers and elder sister's followed by the wailing and cries of adults and children being left behind. Mamoru kept his gaze to the cobble stones, while Rei remained staring soberly ahead. Soon they were merging with the small moving crowds of citizen's, packs draped over shoulder's heading for their duty to the Queen and perhaps to their own deaths. The crowds kept on as Mamoru and Rei strayed out of their sober line, taking another side street towards the large tavern at the end.

The crystal balls floating down the edge of the street began to glow as they closed in on the tavern once more, the darker shadows of dusk falling upon the street. Mamoru and Rei hadn't said one word to one another the whole walk back, lost to their own thoughts.

Finding Neph standing in his own version of armour, of a deep copper colour of his own design, with small rounded shoulder guards and shin guards. His chest piece made of small interlocking chain mail, with hip guards and girdle all in one. A heavy deep great war coat hung off his broad shoulders. With dark leather boots and twin swords in intricate metal sheaths on his back. Their dark hilts jutting out behind either broad shoulder.

Mamoru paid Neph a weak smile, clapping a hand on his shoulder armour.

"Going to war I see." Mamoru stated with a fake smile.

"Yes, I just thought I should tell you before I head off to the camp. Kunsite is already there, leading the men of the Border Patrols and getting them settled. I doubt he will find the time to say farewell." Neph rumbled, having said his piece and not wanting this disappointing encounter to go on to long, he turned on his heel and abruptly left.

Mamoru ran a hand through his thick hair with a sigh, watching bleakly as Neph faded out of sight down the street.

"Lets get our horses, I can't stay and watch them all go to battle ." Mamoru strode through the front doors and out of sight.

Rei cast Neph a last grim look about to enter the tavern herself, when she felt a hand around her wrist staying her departure. Turning she found Jed, dressed in all tan leather armour, with dark grey hunting boots that stopped just below his knees. The tunic was heavy and hung off his hips, with a wide sword belt that crossed over his chest attached by thick gold buckles, several dagger's jutting out from embedded sheaths down the belt. A long sword as before hung off a hip, his thick navy travel pack slung over a shoulder. He looked more like a honourable soldier now and not a bandit.

"Your going too?" Rei stated, her voice cool. Not wanting to let on how worried she was.

"Kinda got no choice, were my brother in arms go, I must follow. I couldn't live with myself if one of'm got hurt or killed because I wasn't there to protect them." Jed sighed, adjusting his pack. "I just wanted to say goodbye, to you and Endy?" He cast his gaze around hopeful, wandering were his prince had gone.

"He's gone to the stable to get our ponies, we're heading out tonight." Rei strode down the edge of the building, heading into the divide between the two story tavern and the butcher shop set beside it. The grey walls loomed above them as they walked silently through the makeshift alley to the back. Neither speaking a word, and keeping their gazes averted.

Suddenly with out any warning, Jed grabbed both her wrists keeping them at her sides as he pressed her up against the outer wall. Rei let out a small cry of alarm, before his lips claimed hers in a fierce, deep and passionate kiss. She melted into him, and he felt her body shift against him approvingly. But he knew not to push it. Releasing her hands, he backed up a pace.

"How dare you!" She roared, her arousal by his boldness now twisted to rage. Raising her hand to slap him, she struck for his cheek.

Jed caught her wrist yet again, smirking smugly at her. They were roughly the same height, Rei maybe an inch shorter but not much. Soft, shining blue eyes full of pride at getting away with a kiss from her, taking in her now fiery violets. "I need just one kiss, to see me through all the battles coming up. Say farewell to Endy for me. I swear, I will be back to finish what we just started last summer, and right now." He dashed away calling over his shoulder a smug certainty in his voice followed by an arrogant chuckle. Which infuriated Rei even more, engaging with him during the Summer Festival had been moment of weakness for her. She let out another frustrated cry, then pressed her fingertips against her lips as if attempting to keep the sensation of his kiss there. The fury in her eyes dimming to worry, as they misted with unshed tears. Her growing affection for him now a punishment for that weakness.

Their ponies saddle bags were packed with camping supplies and provisions for the journey overland into the Inner country side of the White Moon Kingdom. Leaving the south gate in little over an hours time, the sky now darkening onto night. The over large pressence of the Earth cresting the silver sand dunes, the sky now accented with twinkling stars. They head out on the main road that would lead them overland to the Palace in a couple days time. Mamoru had been quiet the whole ride so far, Rei didn't mind she was also fighting with herself. Jed and the rest were going to war, while she was once more denied that honour. Her duty to follow through with her Queen order's drawing her back to Serenity, superseding any whims of protecting her sister's in battle once more. More then anything she wanted to be fighting along side them, her very being raging against her cowardice of once more walking away. She hated the position the Queen Serenity had placed her in, absolutely despised it!

"I can't do this..." Mamoru growled softly, his frustrated voice carrying much more in regret as well.

"Do what?" Rei nudged her mount up next to him, casting him a curious look. His voice had barely been loud enough to hear.

"Just go back to Earth, lead a normal life, while the closest people I had in my life go off to fight." He rubbed his hands tiredly down his face, seeking to scrub away all his mixed feelings.

"I also can't leave Usako, she's all alone on earth right now. I know how much she hates being alone." He groaned, "But I also can't let the Keeper have another Realm!" He stated giving Rei a serious stare.

Rei felt for him, understood is inner battle. The same one raging within her own soul since leaving the Dark Realms. But she wasn't going to give him her consent to go running off to war. This was his choice and his choice alone. So she sat on her mount silent and thoughtful, patiently waiting for him to make his decision. Watching with sympathy as all his conflicting emotions battled upon his face. She knew she was going back to Serenity, the Queen having commanded her to stay at her daughter's side.

"Tell Serenity I lover her!" He turned his mount, pulling on the reins and galloping away. "Tell her I think of her everyday!" He shouted back, his voice breaking in a dull echo as he disappeared down the road in a cloud of dust.

Mars nodded sadly, she was alone once more headed reluctantly to her home planet. A place she hadn't returned to since her adoption into the Moon Kingdom. An anxiety boiled in her gut as the rode onward towards the Palace. Over a year ago she had told the Queen she had been headed home, when she left to start her progress in the Dark Realms with her daughter. In truth she had spent her time wandering over the Moon Kingdom, enjoying her freedom from guarding Serenity. She never had any wish to see Mars again, now she had no choice. Her homeland had forsaken her long ago, she wondered how well they would receive their lost princess? Or if they would even know her at all.

* * *

Another week past as Usagi handed out all her resumes, her patience and hope thin with no responses returned. The month would be ending in about a week and she was running out of choices to gain money for the rent. As the next weekend began she sadly packed up her dark back pack full of her treasured manga headed to the comic store just down from the Arcade to sell them. Dressed in a nice pair of slim jeans, and a fuzzy pink cardigan that hung off her shoulders. Her lime green coat over top and an old dark back pack over one shoulder she headed out. She had started at the little bookstore Naru had taken her to, but the collection of comics was small. Then she had found this place just a few weeks before her kidnapping to the Dark Realms at the hands of Diamonde. It had been a long time since she had been back here, she was a bit excited to look around again even if she couldn't buy anything.

A small shop of rosy red brick, with a large front window with a full colourful display of all things Otaku. From posters,co splay costumes to die cast figurines and stuffed icon's of all her favourite comics. A shimmering neon sign hung just above the large window in English letters reading "Crystal Tokyo".

The sound of bells announced her entering the book store, the only one to notice was the young woman behind the large wooden front desk. Shelves with video games sat behind her, along with a glass case full of the more expensive statues. A petite thing with short cropped hair dyed an electric pink, with bright blue eyes. Wearing a cute mini skirt of powder blue and a white princess top with puffy short sleeves. She gave Usagi a curt nod before returning to her conversation with young scruffy looking man, with long dark hair falling down his back and over his eyes. He was very lean and tall, in a dark star wars t-shirt and jeans.

The inside was bright with long halogen lights running the length of the roof. The walls framed with huge rakes of all the latest comics, bookcases filled with manga collections, and shelves of stuffed animals of every size and description. Usagi could literally spend her whole day just looking at all the small trinkets and oddities filling the glass cases and shelves. Or peruse the comics endlessly. Even the various role playing games with there tiny metal figurines set at the back corner of the store had caught her eyes one time. The aisle were filled with patrons, thumbing through the stacks of old comics. Or looking at the new ones. Everyone moved with intent and purpose, treasure hunters looking for their next adventure. The atmosphere was cheerful and friendly everyone sharing a common interest, as if part of some elite club.

She waited patiently, her heavy backpack strap digging into her shoulder. Not noticing the deep blue eyes peeking over a stack of comics a few meters away. Soon it was her turn, she slammed her sack on the counter to the stunned look from the pink haired clerk.

Seiya moved in closer, ducking behind a glass display case set a few aisles away, listening intently to Usagi's conversation with the clerk. As the woman began to dig through her collection, bringing up resale prices on her computer screen nearby. Usagi sighed sadly as the woman piled up her books setting them aside before handing her empty back pack to her. She handed her a hand full of yen bills a few minutes later, giving Usagi short bow of gratitude. Usagi bowed back to her, chest aching to see her books disappearing under the counter next. Not wanting to prolong the loss, she quickly pocketed the money to count later heading out of the store.

Seiya approached the counter a few moments later, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark suit jacket with various gold zippers adorning the chest. "Those manga you just bought. I want them, put them all in my file." He nodded to the stack on the floor. The woman nodded, asking his name. Then began to log the books in the computer. "I'll be back to pick them up shortly." Seiya commented, flipping his long dark pony tail over his shoulder before darting out of the store after his infatuation.

Shooting out of the glass doors, he noticed her far ahead in the moving crowds of the sidewalk. Dashing into the fray, pushing as politely as he could, ducking and swaying to catch up to the slowly moving golden blonde far ahead.

"Odango!" He bellowed over the crowds.

Usagi stopped abruptly at the name, casting a concerned look over her shoulder at that name, and the voice that it belonged to was unwanted as well.

He caught up, heaving for breath giving her beaming smile of mirth. Usagi stood her ground, raising her brows in question.

"How are you? " He breathed, reaching for her hand.

Usagi groaned rolling her eyes, she knew the last time they had been together she had sent him mixed messages by allowing him to kiss her in the trees. Clearing her throat she began to walk forward avoiding his touch. Seiya took it in stride, shrugging his shoulder's he followed beside her.

"I'm just fine, Seiya-kun" She stating cooly, tucking her hands into the wide pockets of her coat the chill in the air had been getting colder of late. It was good reason to keep her hands out of his reach.

"Were are you headed off to?" He asked innocently.

Usagi shrugged, "Home, I guess. Lots of homework to do." She lied, she had been doing nothing but homework for the last two weeks. Finishing all her assignments and extra work, needing to occupy her time.

"It's close to lunch time, want to grab something to eat ? Catch up?" He offered, eyes hopeful.

"I really shouldn't." She added truly wanting to leave even though her food stores at home had dwindled to next to nothing. She had been living off of instant ramen and white rice for the last few days. Her stomach was not happy with the state of things at home and rumbled out in complaint.

"I think your tummy wants otherwise. " Seiya laughed, grabbing her sleeve then, since her hands were out of reach. "I know this great place for pasta." He stated excitedly, dragging her off behind him before she could protest. Usagi groaned spending time with Seiya had never turned out well in the past.

She cried out and stumbled behind him as he dragged her off through the crowds.


	21. Chapter 21

Ballad Twenty-one

They moved like the shadows themselves, silent and unnoticed. Their footfalls, treading so light upon the forward battlements. That the roving guards who shared space with them never noticed their pressence. By this point as the midnight hour had long since past, were moving on auto pilot. Their minds dulled by the boredom of the never changing forests just beyond the Keep. Built at the very edge of the Devil's Spine, the foothills fell away out front while the mountain's rocky majesty rose up behind.

The soldier's were dressed in dark navy plate, with simple rounded helms. The crest of the upside down crescent etched upon their breasts plates. Patrolling the battlements and parapets, their heavy footfalls a steady drum beat into the night. While other's stood sober by the edge of the stone walls, leaning tiredly against pole staffs and pikes.

The Castle itself was an expansive structure of grey stone, with a forward Keep, with huge battlements attached to either side. Ramparts flanked the great moat set at the very front of the castle, with a long drawbridge spanning the murky, green and stagnant water. Square arches known as barbican were set over the wooden bridge with archer's laying in wait. Guard Turrets were built at all four corners of the main walls, along with a heavier parapet over the main gates with a large Guard tower just behind.

Mina, Luna, Artemis and Tuxy scaled up from the ramparts to the higher battlements, making progress through the concealing darkness. Mina could see the gothic chapel built against the east wall of the castle. Squinting she attempted to make out the seal set in the circular glass mosaic on the Chapels forward naive. Knowing this Castle belonged to the Dark Moon Family she could only guess which dark god they worshipped. The whole place was well manned and fortified beyond anything she had ever seen. Knowing she was going to need more concealment here, she had cast a light spell upon herself that refracted the images of the world around her. In essence turning her whole body into a moving mirror.

Her and her little troop of spies had been advancing ahead of the main army for the last few months, checking out the Castles or Estates of the Dark Royals, one family at a time.

Queen Serenity had sent them ahead with orders to find anything that might lead her to the Leader of the Keeper's cult now swallowing the populace of the Dark Realms one kingdom at a time. Or the Box of Darkness or clues as to which family had a hidden agenda to destroy her claim to the White Moon Throne. So many small plots were a foot, all with the intentions of destroying her. So she was now laying waste to the Dark Realms, reining in the rebels and seeking to execute all cultists and the royals who backed them.

Having reached the end of the forward battlement, she leaped up to the edge of the wide rounded parapet. That rimmed the tower like keep, swinging her slender legs over the stone edging and into the darkness above. Casting a quick glance to the west, taking in the wide empty parapet and shadowed doorways into the tower. Seeing the last two levels of the stone and wood post and beam structure of the Guard barracks just beyond the tower. Jutting out against the far curtain wall as a four story manor onto itself.

The deep voices of the guards coming their way was carrying on the winds. With swift feet she ducked around the tower, and into a narrow doorway that led into the covered parapet walk that rimmed the curtain wall around the castle's main compound. Feeling Luna and Artemis's hot breath on her bare shins, her orange leather boots only going a bit past her ankles. She knew the Mau's and the Tau had kept up easily to her quick pace into the castle.

"How long we got till dawn?" Tuxy's soft childish voice floated up into her ear, as small hands and feet crawled up her shoulder.

"We got long enough to search through the Chapel and hopefully the Royal's living quarter's built into the Northern wall." Mina stated in a airy breath, "But we are going to split up." She added, to Tuxy's disheartened groan.

"Because that worked out so well, at Lord Pharaoh's Estates a week ago." Tuxy squeaked, then scampered off her shoulder. Leaping onto a narrow ledge of stone that lead away into the looming darkness of the corridor. She watched with a bitter smirk as his little pink feet disappeared into the gloom. When the parapet turned to head north, she and Artemis took a set of narrow stairs downward towards the yard and the Chapel. While Luna and Tuxy remained in the covered corridor heading onward towards the living part of the castle.

Mina edged out of the doorway toward the courtyard, casting a tentative look around the vast dirt yard. The meager light the Dead Moon provided, cast a ghostly light upon the hard packed dirt in the barren yard. She could make out the rough age worn wood edges of the stable, and black smiths at the far end of the yard. She could also see a few soldier's here and there doing their rounds. The chapel's white washed stone walls lay just to the right of the tower she was exiting. The stones near the base covered with lichen and moss from long years. Long stained glass windows accented the wall high above, running the length of the chapel. Each window glowing warmly with separate mosaics for each one. The naive was a concentric circle pivoted away from the curtain wall on the far end of the building. With a long slender steeple jutting out to the darkness at the other end, rising high above into the night. The edging of the peaked roof held several guardian buttresses, all glaring down upon the courtyard.

Mina pressed herself up against the outer wall, Artemis padding softly behind her as she circled around to the front. Darting up the rounded stone stairs before the front foyer and slipped inside the dark wood doors. Crossing the empty curving naive and into the main hall beyond, slipping through another set of doors.

Mina stood stunned just inside the doors, pressing herself up against the cool wood. Staring in horror towards the front obsidian dais of the chapel. A huge monolith of a dark crystal grew up into the far reaches of the forward temples grande steeple. A moat of black water rimmed the crystal with dark Koi fish swimming about unhindered by the dark energy. The pillar of black power hummed threateningly, casting the rows of near empty black pews in a throbbing deadly glow. It was a dark and foreboding version of the Pillar of Prayer back in the Moon Palace.

"By the creator's light..." She breathed, her soft blue eyes wide barely able to take a breath. As the power the crystal was giving off began to sap at her energy. Casting a suffocating heaviness upon her heart and mind.

The few of the faithful who knelt in the dark wooden pews, dressed in simple dark robes. Heads bowed, chanting under their breaths with their heavy cowls pulled up. While two younger ordinates in similar dark robes, their hoods down, patrolled the many brazier's set along the outer walls, keeping a warm flame flickering in each one.

"_Keeper guide us, Keeper teach us, Keeper protect us. In your sight we thrive. In your devotion we are gathered. Have mercy..." _The chanting fell flat one by one. As the holy brethren of the Abyss turned to stare at their intruder.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Mina hissed, inching out the naive in the next second. The Dark Realms had grown a Secret Kingdom on par with the White Moon. They had a dark Pillar of Prayer, so somewhere out there was a King or Queen bearing a crystal Zuishou as powerful or more as the one Queen Serenity commanded. The thought chilled her to her very soul.

"I concur completely." Artemis agreed, padding after her urgently.

Luna padded softly, swallowing back bile as she cast a scrutinizing glare upon the hall of paintings before her. Tuxy sat on the top of her head, grimacing up at the grim coloured paintings. The parapet had ended in a somber hall of family portraits, that occupied the upper level of the royal living quarter's of the castle.

The paintings were all gilded in elegant silver frames, wide and well crafted. The people within some in full plate mail, others gathered in family scenes. All the generational images, bore the same family resemblances of piercing ice blue eyes, or deep soulful blue. It was the last painting that had caught Luna's attention, her hackles rising as a low growl rumbled out of her throat.

"So who are these serious looking people, and why are you so pissed off?" Tuxy inquired, dancing a bit nervously between Luna's flattened ears. He looked perplexed up to a small portrait of an old man in dark robes standing just behind four little girls. All dressed in dark leather tunics and breeches of squires. The tallest had long green hair and serious green eyes, the girl beside her was about the same height with very curly dark ebony hair and violet eyes inclined in a very feline way. Two younger girls knelt in front of them, one with brunette hair pinned elaborately behind her back and the other a platinum blonde also tied back but in a long braid. The old man had silver hair and ice blue stern eyes, stood tall and proud just behind them as if he was their teacher.

The painting set beside it also bore the old man in dark robes, his face even more wrinkled with deep set ice blue eyes and long silver hair that hung wild over his shoulders. Sitting regally before the old man, was a younger version of him. With a dark obsidian crown atop his head, well coiffed shoulder length silver hair and the same piercing eyes. Wearing a dark lavender suit with silver accents, of a King. Standing before the King of the Dark Moon was two little boys. The youngest with dark hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a similar suit as his father's but in navy. Gold jewel accents hung off his shoulders and from his chest. His older brother stood just behind him, his fathers hand gripping the blonds shoulder in pride. An even younger version of the king, with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes that stared possessively. In a white suit like the king's, with silver swirling accents on the jacket. Dangling from his neck on a silver chain was a finely crafted jewel of obsidian.

"Diamonde..." She hissed. Then a loud droning alarm screamed through the halls of the castle. "Looks like we over stayed out welcome." Tuxy intoned bitterly, as the thunder of soldier's boots echoed from deep within the battlements. Soon all them were racing away through the castle making a hasty retreat back into the foothills to report their dire findings to the Queen.

* * *

Usagi snaked her hand below the table top, as Seiya once again sought to hold it. She past him a polite if awkward smile from over her half eaten plate of spaghetti. They had been visiting happily for most of the meal having so much in common it was easy. She cast her gaze over the quaint restaurant seeking to avoid the strange look he was currently giving her. It was a simple bistro, with white linen on the tables. Wide windows in the front, flanked by wine red drapes. The place was sparsely filled with other couples, busy with their own conversations.

"Seiya..." She sighed, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. Going out with him for lunch had been a mistake she knew it. He had been flirting with her incessantly, attempting subtle touches just like before. Seiya leaned back against the wooden back of his chair, swinging an arm smugly over the back. "Look, I'm Mamoru's " She stated.

"Yeah, so." He commented.

Usagi raised her brows in surprise, his tone had no respect at all.

"I get it, but Usagi your cute and I like spending time with you. We get along well, and we have a good time. I am not looking for anything more." He commented lightly.

"So you are not trying to take me away from him?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not at all! Oh, Hell I do not want a girlfriend!" he laughed, shuddering at the thought. His last girl had been a clingy disaster. "Look if your worried about what happened last time...don't!" He finished shaking his head at her.

His words lifted her unease, feeling that they understood each other. That he wasn't going to take this beyond just friendly. She relaxed, finishing her meal as Seiya kept her entertained with humorous stories of his cousin's. Mamoru's name was never mentioned again. By the end of lunch a couple hours later, he lead her outside moving together arm and arm. She found herself so comfortable around him, they were so alike is was uncanny. She was wiping away tears of joy, her hysterical laughter dying down.  
"He seriously showed up in tutu?" Usagi giggled.

"Yep, lost a bet with Taiki. So their he was standing on stage for rehearsal for the high school play in the frilliest, laciest...gayest ballet getup Taiki could find, pink tights and all!" Seiya laughed loud and long, drawing her back into more boisterous laughter.

They wandered down the street drawing more stares, uncaring as they were lost to their own little happy universe.

"Want to go to a movie?" Seiya offered a few blocks away.

Usagi sighed, clutching happily onto his arm her tummy was full and she was feeling kinda lazy. "Nah, I'd over eat on popcorn and get a tummy ache. I think lunch is enough for today. " She sighed, leaning her head against his arm in a companionable manner.

"The ol'ball and chain waiting for you at home then?" Seiya commented dryly.

Usagi laughed, and batted him on the arm playfully. The snide comment pulling her back to reality. "No. I just don't want overstay my welcome. I am sure you have lots of other things to do then hang out with me for hours on end." She smiled brightly up at him, while he crossed his arms over his chest contemplating her statement.

"Nope, can't think of anything." He smirked.

Usagi laughed again, happy to know Seiya enjoyed her company.

"Well, then next weekend we will go see that movie. Ok." She stated waving goodbye and weaving into the crowds before he could try and stall her. She enjoyed Seiya but she wasn't going to push the point. He was still overly flirty and it made her nervous over being innocently coerced into a situation she would regret like last time. Though alcohol had played a major role in her poor judgement that time, she wasn't going to make another mistake. She loved Mamoru, her heart belonged to only him. She and Seiya could be friends she promised herself to offer him nothing more.

Seiya let her go, shouting out that he would meet her at her place next saturday at lunch. She waved and nodded, skipping away, not feeling so alone anymore.

Humming a merry tune, she headed home with a bounce to her step. Crossing through Juban her spirits high. Not noticing the two portly men arguing out front of a new sushi bar at the corner of the busy Dorii she was navigating down. But they noticed her, the squatter of the two wearing a dark grey uniform of a chef, his dull brown eyes sparkled when he saw her petite frame. He had only a ring of dark hair on the top of his head, his bald spot gleaming in the sunlight. Instantly, he grasped his taller friends elbow twisting him to look at the oncoming blonde. His friend's own dark brown eyes lit up with excitement. He squealed like a school girl, clasping his hands to his breast and bounced on his toes. He was blessed with a full head of hair and a severe angled face. Not as jolly and round as his smaller friends face. Wearing a similar grey uniform of a chef.

"She' s perfect!" he exclaimed.

While his shorter friend prepared himself to lunge at her as she passed by through the crowds. His knees bent ready to spring, thick finger's curling and stretching in anticipation. As she past by, both of them sprang out from beside the outer wall of their restaurant. Meaty hands grabbed her waist, while stronger ones bore down on her shoulder's. She cried out in fright, to shocked to do any more. As the two men forced her small frame out of the crowds and into the front doors of the sushi bar. Once inside, she took a deep breath to scream in indignation at the two of them. Her voice catching in her throat as she was met with two very sad, very pathetic old men.

"We need your body!" The short, fatter one nearly shouted his whole stout frame shivering with excitement.

"Eeep." Usagi squeaked, hands blocking her privates and stepping away a few paces. Her mind now whirling with idea's that these two were going to rape her right then and there.

"No...not like that." The taller man dashed away behind the back counter grabbing something from just underneath the till.

Usagi stood uncertainly, keeping an eye on the short man who was still staring up at her like she was a prime piece of meat, huffing and drooling. She could swear the man was two seconds away from a nose bleed!

The taller man reappeared with a long yellow measuring tape. He proceeded to have her stand tall, and hold her arms out straight at her sides. While he measured every inch of her, his hands soft and discrete. "We opened about a week ago. " The taller man started.

"But as you can see, things are not going well." The shorter man pipped up sadly.

Usagi glanced around finding the whole place empty, small red oak tables sat around the main floor, with matching booths along the two walls of windows. The counter was in the typical design of all sushi bars. With the grill and deep fryer set just behind. A glass display case took up one side filled with chilled bottled drinks, and above on the back wall was the large neon menu sign. She felt very bad for them, she knew what it was like to try hard for something and have to keep your hopes up. Keep trying even harder until you succeed at your goal. Finding a job so far had been the hardest thing she had ever done. The fact that no one had been getting back to her to offer her any kind of opportunity, and the fact that she was desperate for money only made her self confidence plummet. Her time with Seiya, had perked up her mood considerably. These men must feel the same way not having any costumer's.

"So what do you need me to do?" She inquired.

"Advertise!" The short man exclaimed, dashing off into a side door set beside the back counter that led to the office. He reappeared a moment later hauling a massive foam and fabric monstrosity of a Sushi Roll suit!

Usagi groaned, glancing at the front door for escape. Her willingness to help them taking a dive. She would look like a complete idiot in that!

The taller man was already in position in front of the glass and metal door, looking hopefully at her. This was a rodeo they had done before no doubt.

"It is so hard to make it in this town!" He pleaded.

"You have just got to help us!" The shorter man intoned,his voice laced with desperation.

Usagi rolled her eyes and groaned in dread.

"We'll pay you 10,000 yen an hour." The taller man stated.

That perked her up. She would be able to cover the rent in only four or so hours of work. She could sacrifice her dignity for four hours...hopefully no one she knew would ever see her.

"**GO, GO, SUSHI EXPRESS!"** Usagi screamed to the crowds out on the street. Waddling back and forth from one end of the restaurant to the other. Fully dressed in a large, fluffy overly detailed, Nori Maki sushi costume. Her cute heart shaped face pressed firmly in the middle of the fabric roll were the filling might be. Her long golden tails, pressed flat and trailing on either side of her head. The back of the suit was a large deep fried shrimp tail, that covered her butt. It swayed and jiggled as she walked awkwardly. Pacing back and forth handing out pink flyer's of the Sushi bar's grande opening this week to all the passer's by. Shouting her ad to the crowds, her face red with humiliation and sweat beading on her forehead from the stifling mass of fabric horror.

It was a living...*sigh*

"Mwahhh, ahh,ahhhh,ah!" Neptune bent double, over the rooftop of a neighbouring apartment complex. Unable to hold back her boisterous laughter, at the sight of Princess Serenity far below canvassing the busy Dorii in her Sushi Suit. Once more on the hunt, she was powered up into her long open aqua robe, with her white mini dress beneath. Cinched at the waist with a leather belt and two hips guards with large pockets. Her aqua tinted hair blew over her forehead as she cried out in laughter, attempting to settle down. Brushing away stray tears of mirth as Uranus landed softly a few yard behind her on the flat roof.

"What is it?" She questioned, dashing up beside her. Her jaw dropping to stunned to speak, as she too, took in their crown princess less then stellar outfit.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me...does she not have an dignity!" Uranus groaned, bracing her hands on the hips of her grey padded leather breeches. Shaking her head in disgrace for her poor princess below, reduced so such a humiliating display. Her soft blue silk blouse snapping in the wind her irritation was creating with her element. The evening sun was glaring an orange glow upon the square shoulder guards of her Guardian armour. Her short wild dusty blonde hair danced in the wind as she squinted down at her princess. Their prey was charging around the corner before the restaurant, four young girls dressed in full dark lavender leather armour. Black capes snapped behind them, and their cowls were pulled up to hide their identities.

"There they are!" Uranus pointed to the left, her grey padded vest bunching around her breasts. The low neck line of her blouse flowing beneath the battle vest alluringly.

Neptune was still attempting to gain control of her laughter, when the four girls ran full bore into their unassuming Sushi Princess. Tumbling away into an alley in a tangle of arms and legs. Neither set of girls were paying any attention to their surroundings before the collision.

"Oh...that's got to hurt." Neptune commented with a grimace, still laughing if a bit reluctantly.

"Com'on." Uranus growled, leaping down from their perch to dash across the traffic on the Dori to aid her poor princess.

"Oh, crap. What happened." A familiar low voice floated out in the dim light of evening.

Usagi groaned, squinting her eyes open in pain. Choking back a cry of alarm to find, her most feared person here on earth groggily climbing off her. Holding her hurting head in a hand, her dark cowl cast back green hair pinned back in a large bun on top of her head.

Usagi remained silent, her crystal blue eyes darting to either side of her in a panic. Finding the other three girls in her posse sprawled on the alley floor.

"Prisma, you think we lost those Guardian's again?" the ice blonde voiced, gathering herself up to her feet. Pulling her cowl back up.

"I doubt it, Berthier." Prisma stated, then her green eyes focused on Usagi trapped under her. Now struggling to free herself from the large girl sitting astride her bulky costume.

"Well, we can't go back to the Estate till we test out the new egg." The brunette growled, dusting off her dark lavender armour.

"Looks like lucks on our side girls. We got a willing test subject right here!" Prisma stared down at her, eyes cold.

"Ha, it's the mute!" The dark curly haired girl loomed over her. Laughing darkly at her confined state beneath Prisma.

"Hold her!" Prisma shouted, commanding her sister to grab Usagi as she struggled ever harder to free her arms from Prisma's bracing legs.

The three girls pounced around her head, the white blonde and red tinted brunette pressed down on her shoulder's trapped within the costume. While the curly dark haired girl knelt on the fabric on either side of her head. Her hands then bracing her head, cupping her cheeks, holding her face still. While Prisma, dug into the brown leather pouch attached to the wide utility belt around her waist. The other three girls had similar belts full of small pouches, no doubt containing more of these eggs?

Usagi wailed, and screamed to the evening sky above the alleyway. Her gut on fire with terror, these horrible girls had managed to get her subdued yet again. She writhed in their grasps, refusing to let them have an easy time getting that little black egg into her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut tight, the outfit loosening from her struggles. Adrenaline surged through her body, a buzzing hum vibrating through her muscles as she fought wildly against them. Squirming and bucking, screaming and yelling fighting against them with everything she had.

"Hold her still, your stupid bitches!" Prisma growled in frustration.

Usagi had manged to duck her chin and mouth beneath the fabric of the bottom of the hole her head was stuck through thwarting Prisma even further. As the larger girl kept trying to adjust angle of the egg pinched tight in her fingers. Trying valiantly to rip the fabric down so she could thrust it into her mouth.

Usagi's mind was screaming that this egg was connected to the dead woman and the Demon who had seemed to be devouring her at the time. These girls were dressed in armour from the Dark Realms, they were not earth natives and those Guardian's were hunting them. Something was definitely up!

"Earth Shaking!" Uranus attack exploded down the dark alley.

Koan screamed as the wind attack struck her full on, tossing her down the alley like a thrown toy. She slammed into a chain link fence at the end with a clang. Beither and Calaveras faces shot up in surprise then rushed away in fright leaving their older sister to her doom.

"Cowards!" Prisma shouted to her sisters, bolting off Usagi to stand firm before Uranus and Neptune. Who were bathed in the bright rays of the dieing sun in the mouth of the alley. Looking ever the hero's in one of Usagi's favourite mangas.

Prisma stood her ground, glaring at the Guardian's as if she was going to fight them. Then darted off down the alley after her sister's like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Usagi struggled to her feet, her Sushi costume now wrinkled and slightly torn around the edges from her battle against the sisters. She just managed to get her feet, when Uranus charged past her, sword drawn. Neptune dashed past her on the other side, always at her companion's heels as back up.

"Wha...Wait you guys!" Usagi turned around, waddling after them as quickly as she could in her puffy Sushi costume. The now loosened contraption hopping and bouncing upon her small body, as she struggled to run at top speed.

"Stupid...Costume!" She wailed, as the shadows enshrouded her deeper in the alley. Then a loud clang rang out as she ran blindly into a gaping hole now burned through the chain link fence. Created by one of the sister's for sure.

"STUPID FENCE!" She screamed to the universe, as she now found herself hanging with her legs kicking the air frantically. Wedged in the gap, the sharp steel spines skewering her costume around the edges holding her aloft and firm. The sound of tearing fabric and frustrated screams echoed through the alley.

Uranus back tracked when she heard the princess cries of fury. Now standing before the furious girl trapped in a sushi suit, which was now trapped in a hole in a chain link fence. Taking in her princess's flaming face of rage and humiliation. Pressing her lips together tight, attempting not to let the snickers and laughter show. She was failing miserably though, as Usagi's eyes began to tear up.  
"oh, princess. You are just to cute for words right now. " She chuckled.

"What's going on..." Usagi breathed, bowing her head in defeat.

"Nothing me and my partner can't handle." She stated, her sky blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I can help." Usagi raised her head, eyes hopeful that this Guardian would help her out of this mess.

"I can see that, " She smiled, her tone playful, chuckling softly, " War Games are dangerous princess, please stay out of it." Uranus sighed face turning serous, looking at her with concern, then turned on her heel dashing away into the darkness, intending to leave her trapped.

"Who are you!" Usagi screamed to the coming night, as Uranus disappeared down the other side of the alley heading after her partner.

It took a good hour for her to wiggle her way free, tearing the outer part of the costume deeply. Now yellow foam and fluffy stuffing poked out all over the place, the only piece that managed to go unscathed was the deep fried shrimp tail hanging off her butt. Trudging back into the restaurant, she swiftly slipped out of the costume. Shoulder's hunched looking as defeated as anything. She merely tossed the shredded costume on a nearby table to the owner's obvious shock then left with out a word or pay.

The last of a haunting melody was cast to the night, as Usagi pulled her flute away from her mouth. Gazing up forlorn at the cold moon, his love now faded from that Celestial body leaving her completely empty inside. Sitting on the bench in a pink fuzzy fleece two piece pyjama set, of a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt with folded collar.

(Oh Mamo-chan...what happened to you and Rei?) She sent through their link, her heart twisting as tears fell down her face. There was no response, nor had there been for a very long time now. For the last few weeks she had been huddled out of the veranda at night, sleeping under the moon and the fragment of his loving warmth she felt from the moon. Now that too was gone, so she dragged her mounds of blankets and the two pillows back inside the house. Snuggling down under all the blankets once more on their mat hugging his pillow close, sniffing the last of his scent that was also fading. She was feeling as if every part of him was now leaving her one piece at a time.

"I feel so alone..." she mumbled into his pillow, her shoulder's quaking as she sobbed silently.

A few hours later still unable to sleep, she left the house powered up in her Guardian form. Of her white tunic, with skin tight white silk halter and short skirt. His silver belt clasped around her middle with her sword on one hip and her disc on it's hook on the other. Tattoo's painted up her bare arms and thighs, and long boots with her cape flapping in the cool night breeze. Silver shoulder armour gleaming in the moonlight, along with her round shields on her twin buns. Looking regal and powerful in the night's faint light.

Bitey leaped onto the veranda railing, all the shadows were on patrol around the yard as they were every night. He found her white armour glowing on the front veranda, drawing him from his patrol. She stood staring with determination out at the shimmering lights of Tokyo just below the hill.

"War games...hah!" She scoffed, dashing away into the night. "I'll show them, I'll find out what's going on. On my own!" She declared, leaping over the stone fence to race into Juban. Bitey darted after her, taking it upon himself tonight to keep her safe while she patrolled the city for evil.

Thus she began a new routine, she would end her school day at the arcade visiting with Motoki and Naru. Then home for homework and whatever was left in the cupboards. Then Seiya would call and she would end her evening chatting with him, growing closer to him every day. Watch T.V till after midnight then she would patrol through out Juban and Sendai Hill. Leaping from one roof top to the next, one of the little shadows in tow. Taking on the crime of the night, helping were she could always alert for demon's and those four soldier's from the Dark Realms. Truly uncaring about the mysterious Guardian's who wished her not to be involved. Honing her skills, her cunning and tactics upon the streets. Creating a name for herself among the underworld..."The Moonlight Angel" She was revered as much as she was now feared, becoming a real threat to the Yakuza. In only a weeks time.

She would sleep only sparingly, never truly feeling content enough in the house to sleep soundly anyway.

The last week of September passed, Usagi managed to sell the last of her comics making enough for half the rent. Saturday came, Gurio-san was due by just before lunch to collect the rent. Usagi sat humbling out on the veranda in her lime green coat picking nervously at the large brown buttons. Wearing a nice white skirt that trailed down to her knees and pink tights to keep her legs warm. Wearing soft brown leather boots, with lambs wool lining. Staring sombrely out over the path, waiting sadly for the old lady to appear. Hoping to convince her to give her one more week to gather the last of the yen she needed.

The day was clear with only a few clouds moving lazily across the grey fall sky. The sun glowing as if in a haze high above, casting a dull warmth that wrapped around her body.

"Usagi-chan?" A tired, croaking voice called to her.

Usagi's pulled her gaze down from the sky, finding Guiro-san ambling up the path with the aid of her cane. Wearing a heavy dark coat that reached down low to her ankles, her brown leather loafers peeking out as she shuffled the rest of the way to the veranda. Her dark hair tied up in a huge bun on top of her head, with her chop sticks jutting out, whips of grey hair flying in disarray around her small ears.

Her ancient face stared at her with sad concern, noticing right off the bat how depressed her young tenant looked. She grunted with effort, her squat figure wiggling in next to Usagi on the bench.

"What is wrong my dear?" She croaked in her husky old lady voice.

Usagi sighed, gripping the edge of the cushion's tight. Needing a moment to gather her courage to give the old lady her bad news.

"I only have half of the rent, Guiro-san." She moaned, digging into her coat pocket and handing the yen bills over to the woman's wrinkled and shaking hand.

"Oh, sweetie, that will not due." Mrs. Guiro stated, staring sadly down at the money.

"I know, Gomen. Can you give me another week?" Usagi asked, tears threatening as she looked at small old lady.

"I am on a fixed income, my dear. I need this money to pay my own way in the world." Mrs. Guiro stated with a tired sigh. Losing confidence in her young tenants, who had been so responsible for the last half year.

"Gomen, truly, Gomen." Usagi mumbled, feeling so much like a little girl who was being chastised by an elder.

"Odango!" Seiya's voice called out to her, drawing away from her hushed conversation with the old woman.

The young man strolled up the path in a pair of jean's, a bright yellow t-shirt tucked in smartly into the waist with a matching dark blue jean coat over top. His long dark hair tied back with a white cloth wrap, looking stylish. His long dark bangs hanging over his deep blue roguish eyes. Usagi had to admit today, he was looking very handsome.

Usagi jumped from the bench totally forgetting Seiya was due by this afternoon to pick her up for a movie. She met him a few yard away from the veranda, placing a bracing hand on his well muscled chest. That was much broader then Mamoru's, even though they were both the same height.

"Look, Seiya this isn't a good time. " She muttered, casting Mrs Guiro small smiles to be patient.

Seiya's face twisted in confusion and more then a bit of disappointment.

"What, why?" he nearly whined, crossing his arms over his chest planting his feet. He had been eagerly awaiting spending time with her today. Their nightly conversations only heightening his excitement of seeing her today. There was just something about her, something that drew him to want to spend every moment in her company. He couldn't place it, but ever since he first saw her on the couch in his dorm room with Mamoru. He had been jealous, and highly competitive to gain her affections. He had never felt this strongly for another girl before, it both exhilarated him and scared him as well. He was a love'em and leave'em sorta guy. To many girls to experience, to enjoy...but with Usagi it was different he enjoyed her company as much as craving her touch. Wanted to know her in every way, it had been killing him that she was with Mamoru.

Now she was just casting him off, it hurt...more then just his pride.

"That's my landlord and I need to have a very important talk with her. Things have been a bit tight and I just need some time is all. " Usagi stumbled out, her gut twisting with anxiety. A part of her wanted to open up to Seiya they had really connected last weekend, and all week, and she thought of him as a good friend now.

But Mamoru had very little good feelings for the man or his cousin's. Their friendship had always been strained to non-existent. What would he think of her cultivating a friendly relationship with him?

Seiya raised a dark eyebrow in interest, a challenging look in his eyes.

Usagi sighed heavily, thumping a fist against her thigh nervously a more elaborate lie flowing from her mouth. "Mamoru had to go overseas's for a bit and I'm on my own right now. I need some more time to gather the rest of the rent. So I can't go the movies with you today." She answered, not meeting his intent gaze. Just wanting him to leave, she was under enough stress as it was.

'Oh, well. I guess we will just stay in then, easily solved." Seiya shrugged, passing by her heading towards the house.

"What...wait. Seiya!" Usagi whirled around, startled by his completely nonchalant attitude to her poor financial state. His complete lack of respect that she had been wanting him to give her some space.

She watched in astonishment as Seiya confronted Mrs Guiro with a beaming smile. The old lady warmed up to him instantly, as he charmed her with but a few words. Digging into his back pocket for his velcro wallet that was attached on a gold chain to a jean's loop. He dug into the flap producing the rest of the rent and handed it over to the old lady who took it happily.

Usagi's jaw dropped, never thinking Seiya would just come to the rescue.

Mrs. Guiro moved up to her with a small smile of gratitude on her heavily jowled lips.

"Such a sweet boy. " She commented as she passed by. "I like your new roommate." the old lady nodded moving away down the path.

Usagi's mouth opened and closed, eyes wide as saucers. She knew she must look like a suffocating fish, as Seiya merely waved from the veranda with a huge satisfied grin.

Oh, Goddess...me and my big mouth!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you AM for all your work proofing my chap's. I always go through and fix'em. Thank you NarutoHokage324 for your help on Chapter 18 as well I appreciate all the help. Working hard on getting these Chapters out. So off we go. Thanks everyone for reviewing keeps me motivated.

White Moon Army marching song based off of the Marines Hymn

Third Chorus

Chapter Twenty-Two

Seiya moved in with a vengeance. Dressed for the occasion in a pair of navy sweats and a white muscle shirt that showed off his well muscled frame and large arms. His cousin's also dressed to move heavy things and boxes. Taiki in black plastic track pants and an bright orange adidas t-shirt. While Yaten was in jeans and a black button up dress shirt with a sparkling silver baseball cap turned sideways on his head. Usagi could only stand aside in shock as the girls room was cleaned out, and everything placed into storage. Loaded onto the open box of, one rented Mini truck, that had only three wheels. One in front and two at the back. With a rounded cab, painted in bright colours of orange and yellow kanji declaring the storage building Seiya had rented.

She was dressed simply in a long beige skirt that went down to her knees, a pale white slip hung underneath the lace hem hanging just below the skirt creating a cute look. With a white blouse with frills descending down the buttons on either side, the long sleeves ballooning around her shoulder's giving her a more mature, conservative style. Staying out of the way unable to form any words as Seiya and his cousins took over the house.

All of Seiya's things that had been in his dorm room found their way into the house. A double bed in a sleigh style pale wood frame now occupied the other bedroom. With a matching side table, and a huge bookcase full of manga, poster's of rock bands and bikini models were on the walls in there. A matching dresser, the top filled with brushes, combs and hair products. Along with a set of weights and a cherry red electric guitar by some guy named Les Paul? He bolted in several long mirrors on the roof over his bed on the rafter's.

The living room now had another navy couch set in a wooden frame, while the spare t.v. was placed in his room just in front of his bed. Several new small appliances were now in the kitchen, including a microwave and a huge blender that Seiya stated was a part of some kind of beverage system.

By the end of Sunday, Yaten and Taiki helped Seiya with the last of his boxes of clothes passing Usagi small smiles, as she had spent the whole day in the corner of the living room looking completely at a loss. As Seiya began to dominate the house with his little touches here and there. To celebrate the new roommates, Seiya ordered two large pizza's.

He offered Usagi a plate who finally woke up from her endless stunned state at the smell of food. She bowed and thanked him softly, retreating to her room and closing the divider everything was moving so fast she just needed to take a breath. To work it all out in her mind, she was going to be around him all the time now. Mamoru was not going to like that one bit, but she couldn't help but feel sorta happy. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She just had to make sure to set some boundaries and stay firm. Nibbling on her pizza, as sat cross legged on the floor in her room nodding to herself that she could it, she could live with Seiya until her family came home...nothing was going to happen...nothing.

"So were did Mamoru-san go?" Yaten asked, sitting on the edge of the veranda, legs extending over the dirt, digging the heels of his worn white sneakers into the packed earth. Munching contentedly on a large piece of pizza.

"Odango say's he's over seas. She doesn't know when he'll be back. " Seiya shrugged devouring his slice quickly before retreating back inside to get another from the box on the low kitchen table.

"Do you think this is wise?" Yaten asked Taiki, who was lounging against the far railing of the deck.

"I think Seiya's a big boy, if he wants to piss Mamoru-san off more power to him. I truly don't care." Taiki shrugged.

Yaten sighed, Mamoru was a jerk. But Seiya was definitely taking advantage of Usagi's kind heart. He wasn't the only one that was going to incur Chiba's wrath. He was moving in on the man's territory in his absence, it was sneaky and underhanded. He was worried how badly Usagi was going to be hurt at the end of all this when Mamoru returned home. It was common knowledge that Seiya had plans to make Usagi his. This was just another more bold ploy of his to win some competition against the man.

Seiya and Mamoru had a rocky relationship when they were living together, but Mamoru always kept his peace. Always polite, once he moved out with Usagi and Seiya began flirting with her around him. Mamoru lost what little respect he had for his cousin and their relationship turned into silent distain for the other. This was not going to end well...

Usagi remained holed up in her room doing her homework on Mamoru's old lap bench. Listening to Seiya putter about the house getting settled. It wasn't until hours later when her stomach began to complain for a snack that she snuck out of her room. She was extremely nervous about their first night together and was on uncertain ground as to how to deal with him if he started anything. They had to find a friendly balance that didn't cross the line. She refused to betray Mamoru in even the smallest way!

Moving into the kitchen she sighed dejectedly, knowing that the cupboards were pretty bare. Crossing over to the cupboard below the island knowing the last of the Ramen cups were stored there.

"Odango?" Seiya called from the living room, followed by a electric riff of the lower cords.

Usagi chuckled, he had dragged his instrument and his speaker from his room to the main part of the house. So as not to disturb her as she studied, it was very sweet of him.

Curious she closed the wooden door, heading over to the divider. Leaning against the door frame she watched Seiya strumming his red guitar. It had sharp angles along the body with a very narrow neck looking more modern then Mamoru's old school type guitar. It's sound wasn't natural either, more digital. It howled out it's song in a fierce cry instead of singing softly like Mamoru's did. It had it's own kind of beauty in a more boisterous overly tuned way. While Mamoru's acoustic was subtle and soft with it's voice. She could appreciate them both, Seiya's song was more bold, playful and loud as was his personality. Mamoru's guitar sounded strong and reserved, full of soul and gentle rhythms just like he was.

"Why don't you join me, your flute was awesome at the Festival." He offered with a charming grin.

Usagi nodded ethusiasticly, dashing off back to her room to gather up her new homemade wooden instrument. Mamoru would play his guitar for her sometimes, but she was always just the audience to his songs as he was to her's. It filled her heart with excitement and joy to have someone to play music with. She was always curious why they never tried playing music together? Mamoru just liked to do his own thing, he never asked her to join him when he played. But on the same coin she had never asked him to join her when she was playing her flute, yet she knew he would never join her anyway.

Soon she was back in the living room beaming with anticipation as she pulled her flute out from behind her back. Drawing it up to the lips intending to just wing it, see what Seiya came up with to accent her tune.

"Wow...that sucker's homemade." Seiya breathed, barely holding back a small chuckle.

"Yeah...so?" Usagi retorted, catching on to his disrespectful tone. As if a homemade flute was something to be embarrassed about.

"What happened to your metal one?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow, reaching for her flute.

Usagi instinctively thrust it behind her back, as if protecting it from him.

"It got wrecked, this one was made by someone very dear to me and I love it!" She stated with irritation.

Seiya lowered his hands, realizing he had said something to make her mad.

"Gomen, I didn't mean anything by it?" He sought to smooth things over.

"Yes, you did. Not everything has to look perfect to be beautiful." She shook her head sadly, suddenly rethinking how eager she was to spend time with him.

"I got homework." She lied, turning on her heel and marching back to her room forgetting her snack.

"Stupid..Stupid...Stupid." Seiya muttered, thumping his palm into his forehead. They were not off to a good start.

Later that night, Seiya was regretting his laughter at Usagi's flute when he heard her hauntingly beautiful song out of the veranda before bed. Laying on top of his black comforter on his own bed in a pair of dark silk boxers, arms crossed behind his head on his pillow. He listened to her flowing melody filled with such deep emotion that tears began to moisten his eyes. Her sweet music always had so many subtle layer's to it he was amazed by her talent. As if there was a magic in it, so powerful and unearthly he would never be able to comprehend it's true beauty.

"My god, Usagi...you truly are an angel." He breathed.

Patrol had been dull so far, no crime was happening at all. As if the chill in the night air was keeping the criminal element hidden inside were it was warm. Moon had been to one end of Azabu to the other with nothing by empty streets glaring back at her for her trouble. Now she was huddled on a roof, sitting in her revealing white leather Guardian armour. Sitting cross legged before a large steel chimney of a local dinning establishment. Enjoying the hot steam enshrouding her from the kitchen below, as she glanced down at her hand of cards. The moon was full and bright with out a cloud in the sky, what could be seen of the stars above the red haze of city lights, twinkled coldly. The roof top was illuminated just faintly from the neon glow of other signs across and beside this squatter rooftop giving her and her companion enough light to take a break and play a few rounds of poker. A game Mamoru had taught her and the girls that summer.

"Ok, I'll call. What do you got Bitey?" She asked, glancing up from her hand to find the small dark creature happily eating two of his cards. The other three held loosely in his small hand, as he sat cross legged as well facing her. The plastic now chewed up into a slobbery pink mud between his sharp teeth. He munched happily, the smacking sound of his mastication accenting the silence of the night.

"Seriously Bitey? Misery is a better card player then you and she can't even finish a hand without enduring bodily harm. " Moon sighed bitterly, throwing her two pair of Spades and Hearts onto the slick frozen black tile of the roof.

Bitey stopped chewing spitting the salty paper muck onto the roof, as a soul rending scream burst through the air.

"That's our cue." Moon jumped to her feet, racing away to the roof's edge to leap with all the speed and agility of a gazelle. Landing smoothly on the adjoining rooftop, continuing into the night down one block then the next. Heading towards the piecing screams of unending pain, her golden tails snapping behind her. Bitey had long since given up keeping up to her, she was just to fast. He chattered nervously, small hands clutching the wooden staff of his spear tight. Sniffing the air able to follow her lavender scent, whimper slightly when he noticed several other scents mixed into the night's shallow breeze. He crouched low on the edge of a cement rooftop, remaining alert to subtle scents, and small sounds surrounding the buildings. Then swung himself into the shadows of the alleyway after her, knowing he would make better time in catching up down there then on the roof tops.

Moon sprinted around the next roof tops domed skylight. It was segmented with dark iron, the glass a green smoky color that concealed the fine dinning below. She moved swiftly to avoid being seen, hearing the hushed conversations and clatter of utensils echoing beyond the glass. To dive into the shadows of an alley on the other side with a forward flip.

Her boots clicked sharply on the cement as she burst from the end of the alley into the large parking lot just behind the hight class restaurant.

The echoing screams fell suddenly silent, Moon knew she was to late before she leaped over the hood of a dark green Civic, that been blocking the alleyway. Finding the carnage she knew was awaiting her.

The body of a high school boy lay sprawled on the pavement of the empty parking lot, his chest a gapping hole of gore. White t-shirt shredded and bunched around his neck, face staring dull and lifeless towards her. Giving her pause as she confronted a huge dark skinned demon, who stood nearly eight feet tall. His body a rippling mass of sinew and raw muscle. Blood red eyes glowed with malice towards her, a maw of sharp fangs dripping with the saliva of anticipation over another kill. This Heart Snatcher was more well formed then the raging beast she had encountered before. Their was a mind behind it's eyes, not just blind instinct and need for the kill.

Moon swallowed the dread forming in her throat, clutching her moon disc charging it with holy light. As the Demon began to chant low in it's throat, a fog of darkness began forming around it's body, surging outward to cover the dimly lit parking lot. The ghostly light from the over head lamps becoming swallowed up in moments as the void over took everything. Just as before the overwhelming feelings of terror gripped her heart, sending her body humming into overdrive with the need to flee. This time though her fighting instincts were primed, she let fly with her disc just before the darkness claimed her. A roar of searing pain, announced she had hit her mark. Letting out a cry of victory, she grasp the hilt of her crescent moon sword imbuing it with her power, setting it aglow with holy light. Before dashing forward to claim her disc, sword held aloft a holy torch piercing the thick darkness.

The path her boots tread seemed to shine with her light, as she urged more from her Guardian' powers. She need to see through this heavy blackness if she was to have a chance at killing that unholy monstrosity.

Bitey landed into the darkness, blinking at the white lithe glow that was his Queen. Her whole body was now glowing with her powers she looked just like a Light Aeon. So pure and full of goodness he struggled to move forward. Being a creature of darkness she was emitting so much magic of such a polar opposite it was repelling him. Hissing in fury at himself for being to fearful of the young princess he so loved, Bitey fought against his instincts his little body aching bone deep with the trauma of denying his true nature. Dashing forward as her light began to sting his skin, irritating his sensitive eyes. He couldn't let her fight alone!

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted into the void, her ball of psychic energy slamming into the demon breaking his spell instantly. She stood in defensive position, in her long aqua robe, and short white mini dress underneath. The wide leather belt, with oval hip guards cinching the robe tight to her waist.

Moon thrust her sword deep into it the taunt muscle of its gut, screaming her fury as the world came back to surround her once more. Pulling her blade out, blue eyes determined to end this herself with out those Guardian's aid. The demon's dark blood bubbled out of the penetrating wound she caused, she prepared another strike towards it's chest where it's heart might hide.

As he roared to the sky, the vibrations of his rage shaking her resolve and casting her into doubt. She swallowed back her fear, leaping backward as his massive claws racked the spot she was just standing.

"Earth Shaking!" Uranus's wind attack screamed up beside her, landing the demon a good blow to the side. The monster dug in it's hind legs, thick claws gouging the concrete as it was pushed back a few feet. Uranus dressed for battle in her grey leather padded pants and matching vest. With her sky blue silk blouse, slit at the shoulder down her to her elbows. With her white cape and cowl hanging off her right shoulder, concealing her swords hip sheath.

Moon noticed her disc still glowing valiantly, imbedded in the Demon's massive neck. Unable to sever it's incredibly thick cords and muscles attaching the head to his powerful shoulder's. She raised a hand commanding the disc to spin, to heat up and burn it's flesh. The surge of her power exploded from her soul, a rage of building power that howled around her. Her golden tails danced over her head, crystal blue eyes turning silver. Glaring at the raging beast of darkness that was the Heart Snatcher with such fury it was like Selene herself had descended to inflict her wrath. She would defeat this monster herself, she was a powerful warrior of good, not some joke. She would prove her worth to these older Guardian's tonight! Her anger and pride fuelling her powers beyond reason.

Uranus had been charging up to aid her, space sword ready to strike when Moon began powering up to ever increasing heights. She had never seen so much raw power from a deity before, she was stunned and very alarmed at the same time.

The demon screamed in an unending wail of pain as the disc grew to a blinding might, humming at such great speeds it was making her ears ring. Then disc began to scream, unable to cut through the beasts neck, but it's master to stubborn to try a new attack it was trapped attempting to slice into the rock hard muscle of the beasts neck. Uranus dropped her sword, clutching her head in agony she could feel blood trickling out. Neptune cried out in pain, standing only a few feet behind Uranus and Moon. She lost her concentration on blocking the demon's spell. Suddenly the world was engulfed in darkness once more.

Moon cried out startled by the darkness, her own reserves depleted. The moon disc's light died out, as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The Heart Snatcher roared in triumph, falling on all fours exploding towards Moon his great maw of teeth gleaming in the void intent on ripping her head off.

"No!" Uranus screamed, lurching to her feet and lunging forward to take on the beast. Her dark leather boots slapping the cement awkwardly as the fought to run forward.

Bitey was closer, leaping over Moon's bent over form in a forward somersault. His little spear spinning in a defensive manner. The beast was several times the Shadow's Thralls size, and way more then it could handle but Bitey felt no fear, no doubt about his actions. Standing his ground, cock sure and full of fight. As the Heart Snatcher's now distending jaws surrounded his small body. As the giant serrated teeth began to fall towards him, as a wall of impending death. Bitey thrust his spear tip upward through the beasts upper jaw. Growling his own fury that this monster would dare to eat his Queen! He smiled with satisfaction as he met his death, feeling the crunch of bone then the soft heavy matter of the Monster's brain pierced by his weapon's sharp tip. As the monster's blood began to rain down upon his little head, from the fatal wound he had inflected in the roof of the beasts mouth. The monster's jaw clamped tight breaking every bone in his body, snapping his neck instantly.

"NO!" Moon screamed in anguish as the darkness lifted upon the beasts death. Just in time for her see Bitey's last valiant moments as it's great jaws devoured his small courageous body.

In a matter of seconds, her power went out of control with her rage. Eyes glowing pure silver, an eternal howl beyond time surged from her as she floated into the air. Then an explosion without sound left her body, slamming into the dead beast vaporizing him instantly. Leaving behind only her dull silver disc and the twilight glowing form of Bitey. Now frozen in his final pose, knelling on one knee his arms up thrust as if still holding his spear.

When the dust cleared, Moon collapsed to the pavement her Guardian form fading away. Leaving her back in her casual clothes of Usagi. In the long tan skirt and white frilly blouse, with her lime green pea coat over top. Uranus stood utterly stunned, blinking back tears of both awe and fear at the Princess's great power. Neptune swallowed hard, moving slowly up to Uranus's side.

"By the eternal ocean's depths, Uranus she could destroy us all?" She breathed.

Uranus cast her a bitter look, moving to Usagi's side picking up the emotionally and physically spent girl. Cradling her lovingly in her arms, as she then stood up returning to the form of Haruka in flash of sky blue light. Wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a dark leather biker's coat with a white faux feather rim over the coats hood.

"Ruka?" Neptune asked nervously, returning to Michiru in a flash of aqua energy. Now dressed in a long white skirt and heavy black pea coat with an aqua scarf draped over her shoulder's stylishly.

"Get the Shadow Thrall, Michi." Haruka nodded absently behind her, striding off through the empty parking lot refusing to look at the boy's corpse. He was now just a victim to add to the count of many that had been piling up around Tokyo for the last few months as the Dark Moon Family kept up their experiments breeding Heart Snatcher's.

Usagi moaned in heartfelt pain, her face nestled into Haruka's neck breathing deeply as she slept. The woman's strong arms holding her close filling her with much needed comfort.

I feel so warm...like Mamo-chan...

Hidden in the darkness of a grove of trees set at the edge of the large parking lot. Prisma, dressed in dark twilight leather armour glared in frustration at the pathetic display of power their recent Heart Snatcher processed. She gripped the rough bark of the oak tree, standing slightly behind it's trunk, staring in disbelief at how easily this new Guardian just killed one of her master's most powerful demons.

"Did you see that!" The ice blonde cried, crouching to the side of the tree blinking her cold blue eyes in shock. Her dark lavender armour creaking in the cold air, pulling up her cowl to hide her stunned face.

"Wise Man is not going to be pleased at this little set back." Prisma growled, rubbing the bridge of her nose in dread.

"Set back?" The brunette marched forward from concealment behind Prima, tone sarcastic as she braced her hands on her hips. Her own dark twilight armour marred by dirt and dried leaves from lying on the grass watching the fight unfold.

"It's more like a disaster." Koan retorted, "We can't possibly fight that!" She waved a hand toward the retreating Guardian's.

"Did any of you get a good look at that Guardian's civilian form?" Berthier intoned her voice sweet, yet laced with bitterness.

"It was the Mute..." Prisma hissed, turning from the tree and darting away into the darkness she had a report to bring back to Wise Man. No doubt their plans for conquest would have to be revised now.

Morning found Usagi curled up on the wicker bench out of the veranda. The sun's gentle warmth invading the layer's of her clothes, while it's bright light shone onto her face. A sweet smell enshrouded her, finding Haruka had left her leather coat draped over her small frame as a blanket. A subtle reminder that the woman truly did care for her, wanted to see her safe and out of harms way. With a furious growl she tossed the heavy jacket away, so very tired of being the Damsel in Distress. Her white stocking legs hot and itchy from being stuffed in her lambs wool lined leather boots all night. She dug a hand into her footwear scratching absently at her heels. A deep chill had settled over her body from the cold night, blinking into the bright morning rays cresting the tress out front, she slowly sat up. Groggily taking in the tragic sight of poor Bitey turned to white stone. Kneeling sombrely on the wood of the veranda nearby, his little hands thrust over his head still holding his now invisible weapon. It could no longer exist with out his life energy to form it as a physical object.

"Oh...sweet Bitey." Usagi sniffed, holding the little demon turned stone to her breast. Silent tears falling down her cheeks as she mournfully carried the dead creature to the backyard. Placing him in honour in one of her sleeping flower gardens. She then went and retrieved Malice and placed him beside Bitey. Bowing her head and paid her respects for two lost friends. Innocently creating a immortal grave yard at the back of the house. Now she had two deaths weighing heavily on her shoulders, enshrouding her conscience in guilt.

She moved quietly into the house, sneezing as her whole body began to shiver. Needing to warm up she drew a hot bath, having a few hours since it was only dawn before having to get ready for school.

Soaking in the comforting heat, dangling her arms over the porcelain sides of the tub. She sank into the water even lower, losing herself to the peace it provided. Her tranquility was short lived though, as she was rudely interrupted a few minutes later by Seiya's ranting and howls just beyond the bathrooms divider.

"Odango...are you in there?" He cried in vain.

"Yes?" She called back with irritation, wanting him to go away. It had been a crapy night and she just wanted a little peace before she had put on her fake little happy face and go to school.

"I have to pee!" He wailed, his words accentuated by the thumping of his bare feet on the wood flooring just outside the divider as he danced in place.

"Just wait..ok." she slowly stood up from the hot water, moaning as the world slipped sideways in her vision. A wave of dizziness washing over her.

"Odango!" He whined, holding his crotch and willing himself not to piss his pants.

"Ughhhh." She breathed, bending over and gripping the sides of the tub. Trying to reclaim her equilibrium.

"I can't hold it..." He wailed, slamming the divider open and dashing into the bathroom. Stopping for only a second to stare in pure stunned admiration at her wet glistening nude body standing in the tub. She stood awe struck and stunned, her damp golden hair trailing down her back, beads of hot water trickling down her small frame. His astonished eyes roveing over every curve of her perfectly bare skin on display for him. Blinking and swallowing uncertainly, unable to comprehend in that moment how insane just barging into the bathroom had been. She was so beautiful, her breasts full yet not overly large with cute pink nipples. Her body small, yet perfectly curved around her hips and thighs. Legs so well formed they looked toned like a dancer's. Extremely long golden hair that hung alluringly over her arching back. Stray strands falling over her breasts in thin trails that only enhanced their round contours. The thatch of golden hair anointing her maidenhood was just a light dusting, the small mound looking so cute between her legs. Unable to react right away, she merely blinked in stunned silence, her hand curled up over her heart in fright. Then the dull haze over her mind lifted, her body burning with humiliation.

"PERVERT!" Usagi screamed, her body rosy from the steam and his admiring eyes, snatching her fluffy white towel from the wooden bench set near the tub. As Seiya dashed into the toilet area beside the bathing room, finally claiming his senses. Face flaming in humiliation and self hate for what he had done.

"Gomen ni sai!" He apologized, then sighed with relief as the tinkling of his urination began in the other room. He had honestly thought she was peeing herself or brushing her teeth...who has a bath at six in the morning!

Usagi wailed, wrapping her towel around her small form. Tears of utter humiliation and rage falling down her face as she scampered back to her room. Her face burning as much from her frustration at how rude Seiya was, as it was her growing fever from being left in the cold outside last night.

He had seen everything! Everything!

She fumed as she dressed in her uniform, unable to clear her head of her fury at him. She only ever wanted Mamoru to see her in that pure way. Now Seiya had stolen her dignity with his stupidity and impatience. She never, ever wanted him to see her body...

"Gomen...Usagi-chan..." He voice filtered in through the divider to her room. As he moved into his own room to get ready for University.

She said not a word, glaring darkly at the divider as she tied her navy bow. He hadn't been in the house longer then a twenty-one hours and had already crossed that final line.

A few minutes later, she had no choice but to leave her room. Leather satchel in hand, she slumped at the kitchen table her stomach a dull ache and head pounding.

"Usagi-chan?" Seiya came around the island with a bowl of multi coloured sugar coated cereal. Wearing a dark dress pants, and a white dress shirt with a wine red jacket over top. Plopping himself down on a pillow on the other side of the low table he cast her sad sorry looks as he crunched his breakfast.

"Truly I thought maybe you were on the toilet, or brushing your teeth...Gomen. " He stated yet again, not meeting her eyes.

Usagi remained silent, fuming and swearing at him in her mind.

"You going to have something to eat, I went out last night and stocked our cupboards. " He commented, directing his milk covered spoon towards the kitchen.

"No." She moaned, pressing a palm to her forehead the throb inside her head getting worse.

"Are you feeling alright?" Seiya reached across the table t feel her forehead with his own hand.

Usagi bolted out of his reach, glaring daggers at him.

"Don't you touch me!" She hissed, jumping to her feet. "Don't you ever touch me!" She screamed, her worry about Seiya taking advantage of her like Diamond surfacing in her cry.

"Gomen ni sai...Usagi-chan." Seiya wailed. "What more can I say, are you going to just hate me forever?" He was worried, very very worried he had just wrecked their relationship before it truly had a chance to blossom.

Then with a fevered moan, her knees gave out and she crumpled to the kitchen floor.

"Usagi!" Seiya jumped to his feet, gathering her up in his arms. She leaned against his chest, her finger's curled into the folds of his white shirt as he carried her back to her room.

(So...warm like Mamo-chan...but not his scent...)She mused falling unconscious in his arms.

Seiya carried her lovingly to her room, pushing the divider aside with his foot. Snorting in distain when he found the room she shared with Mamoru was so bare. Just two dresser's and that ratty only red sleeping mat.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Seiya complained, how was sleeping on the floor comfortable for anyone. He turned on his heel and carried her into his own room. His mind seething over how poorly Mamoru had been taking care of her. Leaving her all alone with no money to pay her way, and not even getting her a real bed to sleep on. What little respect Seiya might have had for the man was completely gone now. He would show her how a real man took care of his girl. She would know love, and be well taken care of, would want for nothing and always feel safe and secure from now on. He would prove to her he was the better man...Damn that Mamoru! How could he just up and leave her, so lost,and so very sad. What the hell happened between them?

Placing her on his own mattress, covered in a soft wine red sheets and pillows. With a black, fluffy down filled duvet on top. Seiya quickly tucked her into all the softness before retreating from the room to gather a bowl and wash cloth. She was heating up fast and he was growing worried.

Usagi moaned soon after, attempting to leave his bed, she was betraying Mamoru by laying here. She couldn't allow Seiya's warmth or his scent to comfort her or lull her to sleep.

This is not right... Mamo-chan forgive me...

Seiya darted back into the room, finding her legs dangling off the side of his bed as she leaned braced on a bent arm, rolling onto her side attempting to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't Odango!" He cried, setting the bowl of cold water and a rag on the wooden bedside table. Guiding her gently if forcefully back onto his mattress, tucking her in tight in his blankets.

She felt to weak and dizzy to fight him off, merely moaned in indignation.

"I want my own bed..." She whined, pleading for him to take his comfort away.

Oh...Mamo-chan I'm sorry... this is getting all messed up and my heart is so conflicted now.

"You are going to get one real soon." Seiya stated, having already called his cousins to go pickup his sister's old bed from home to give to Usagi.

Seiya never left her side, as she fell asleep. Moaning and shivering under his blankets, as she curled up tight fighting off her chills. He had taken the wooden stool from the bathroom and was sitting beside her near the bed, sponging a rag moistened with tap water over her forehead trying to cool her off and bring the fever down.

He had know idea what had brought all this on, that she had't been sleeping well for weeks. Having slept outside in the elements over and over again desperately trying to claim anything she had left of Mamoru's love. Staying out all night fighting crime hadn't helped either, using up all her energy in the last battle had been the final straw. Her body could no longer fight the cold that been dormant in her body for the last few weeks.

He just knew she needed someone to care for her and he was more then willing to take on that role. He cared for her deeply, more then anyone else in his life so far.

Yaten and Taiki arrived later that afternoon, hauling in the blonde toned bookcase headboard and wooden cot setting it up quickly in the center of her room. The headboard pressed up against the front wall of the room, that faced the front yard. Taiki in a nice long sleeve mock neck of black, with a pair of old jeans while Yaten was back in his shiny silver tank top he usually wore out to the clubs. Also in a pair of washed out jeans, that had kanji scribbled in marker down the legs. They then hauled in the mattress, setting the double sized foam inside the wooden cot.

"Did you pick up that sheet set and comforter?" Seiya asked, leaving her for a moment to check on his cousins.

Finding them already making her new bed, with pink cotton sheets and a white down filled comforter similar to his. They had rolled up the sleeping mat and set in the corner of the room out of way.

"Did you stop by Crystal Tokyo and pick up those books? " He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Got them all tucked into the drawers of her cot." Yaten announced, finishing up tossing the comforter of the back of the bed.

"Is Usagi-chan feeling sick?" Taiki groaned, arching his back to stretch out a kink.

"Yeah, she's got some kind of fever." Seiya sighed, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Your mom's dancing at home, thinking you got yourself a real girlfriend. " Yaten chuckled.

"You guys didn't say anything! Did you?" Seiya cried in alarm.

"No..." Yaten smiled softly totally avoiding the answer.

"We had to tell her something, Seiya?" Taiki interjected. "All we said was your roommate needed a bed and you offered her your sister's old one." he shrugged. "She inferred female and girlfriend all on her own." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Knowing my mom she's so desperate for me to settle down she sees something in nothing." Seiya groaned, "Thanks guys." He waved them off heading back to his room to gather Usagi and tuck her into her own bed to rest.

Yaten and Taiki took their leave, after seeking payment in the kitchen with a couple cokes and some bags of snack food.

Usagi moaned in complaint, as he lifted her from his bed,finding her school uniform was now clammy and damp with her sweat. Moving her slowly and carefully not to bump her head in the door frames of his room or her own he deposited her tenderly onto the pink sheets of her own mattress.

She lay upon her mattress, hands curled up near her ears. Face twisted in discomfort as the fever took it's toll on her body. Looking weak and fragile, as beads of sweat rolled down from her temples. She golden bangs that framed her face, plastered over her forehead as a sheen of sweat covered her hot face.

"Oh...Odango you are going to hate me even more after this." Seiya moaned, but he had to get her body to cool down. He had never felt nervous undressing a woman before. Yet with her, his hands were trembling, making his movements clumsy and awkward as if he was a junior high boy undressing a girl for the first time. Attempting to stay focused on the task and not wander his fingers over her perfect little body. Unable to control his groins reaction to her, as he unbuttoned her blouse, slowly revealing her lace bra which was barely containing her almost perky round breasts. Her skin was so soft, so silky smooth under his finger tips it left his breath shallow as he contained his lust. Remaining platonic in his movements was becoming more difficult, as he pulled her shirt aside. His groin was aching by the time he got her navy bib off and her blouse lay discarded on the floor. It was then he noticed the star locket and diamond promise ring hanging from a slender chain around her neck. Swallowing back the lump of hurt growing in his throat, his heart breaking and the hope of ever having the chance to love her drowning in the understanding that she would never be his.

He quickly unbuttoned her school skirt and pulled it down her legs and off, discarding it on the floor as well. Leaving her only in her undergarments and white knee high socks. Choking on his growing depression and disappointment, he pulled the blanket back up concealing her wonderfully sexy body beneath. Promising never to push her, just to be there in any way she might need.

"I wish I had met you first..." he muttered sadly, tucking the pink sheets and heavy white blanket around her gently. Before leaving the room to reclaim his bench and set it beside her new bed, so he could maintain his anxious vigil.

The rest of the day past, as Seiya dozed beside her. His head resting at her side, as he held her hand wanting to sooth her and offer support as she slept.

Usagi's fever finally broke near the evening hours, her room falling into a soft half light as the sun set into the towers of Sendai Hill. She found with alarm, Seiya resting peacefully at her side. Hunched over the bathroom stool, his face pressed into a fluffy white blanket now draped over top of her. Coming back to her senses she first noticed the mattress beneath her, thinking she was still in his bed she looked around finding to her relief she was back in her own room. Craning her head to the side she took in the wooden back board then the new sheets, her gut now burning with anxiety that he had gotten her a bed. Feeling she now owed him for this luxury, nervous about what kind of payment he would wish for. Her mind reeling over many lewd idea's. Looking down she found him sleeping deeply by her side, a hand gripping hers tender and warm.

She smiled fondly down at him, in the end he really wasn't a bad guy. He would never take advantage of her, she knew that. He was sweet, and honourable, just kinda an idiot at times. Her anger at him running into the bathroom had past. Smiling sweetly, she drew a hand tenderly down the back of his head. Enjoying the feeling of his thick dark hair passing through her fingertips.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered fondly, still feeling quite weak she flopped her head back down on her pillow with a sigh. Then she felt the sheets against her bare skin, nervously she picked up her blankets finding herself in only her underwear...

"Kou, Seiya!" She screamed, her face flaming once more that he had the audacity to take advantage of her when she was sick!

Seiya bolted upright, startled and disorientated.

"Wah..." he breathed, finding Usagi heaving with rage, face once more rosy with an embarrassed blush.

"How could you..." she seethed, clutching her blankets up tight to her neck.

"Gomen...Odango...I had too." He stuttered, racing for the doorway as she threw a pillow at him screaming. The rage he saw burning in her eyes, scared the hell out of him.

"Pervert! Hentai!" She wailed so very ashamed once again.

Damn that man!

"Gomen!" Seiya pulled the divider closed behind him, as the pillow rebounded off the wood panels.

She turned and screamed long and loud into her last remaining pillow on her new bed. Her life was such a mess right now...

* * *

The last of the White Moon's Army had swelled to its great and final number's as they marched the last of the way towards Bay of Tranquility. At first the military was wary of inviting Mamoru to join their ranks, due to his Elysian Guardian Armour. Kunsite had vouched for him several times over, now he was tolerated by the other soldier's. He had a chance now to prove his honour, and fighting prowess on the coming battle fields in the Dark Realms. He had his four good friends at his side, so the fear and shunning he sometimes felt from the main army didn't bother him to much. His mind was focused on stopping the Keeper once and for all. So Serenity and all the realms could be safe and free of his evil. The army was a sea of various types of armour, being mostly civilians untrained in the arts of war. The true soldier's of the white moon were scattered through the thundering ranks, their silver plate shining like the stars at night. The calvary led the way, on pure white ponies the silver banner of the White Moon snapping in the cold wind coming off the shimmering water below as they crested the final hill of sand.

Mamoru walked in silent awe at the endless ocean of pure quick silver, the clear white sky above glowed above them. Making the ocean of energy almost blinding to the naked eye. A large sea port city sat on the edge of the beach, a thick curtain wall of grey stone surrounded the city of white towers and domes of stone inside. The eclectic variety of buildings looking so much like some ancient city, mixed with the towers of a more modern era. Filled with cobble stone streets, domes and rising spires twisting into the white sky.

Kunsite stopped him in mid stride pointing out past the city to the far north. Mamoru squinted his eyes, finding a pale white palace stretching over the sea. Four great tower's thrust upward to great heights around the main dome of the Moon Castle. Protected by a massive marble storm wall that surrounded it's majestic sprawl. What he could see of the palace in the distance was so elegant and pure it took his breath away. That beautiful, almost angelic structure that seemed to float upon an ocean of pure water was Serenity's home.

Reluctantly he pulled his gaze away from the sparkling white palace, giving Kunsite a grim smile. Kunsite nodded, now adorned in his silver plate that looked very much like Mamoru's with dark grey accents and a black cape and cowl. His mismatched swords at his hips and pack slung over one shoulder. The silver haired man, understanding his sire's bitterness the princess he was so in love with came from a very majestic background. He would never ever be able to give her the life she once had.

The army moved as a living sea unto itself down towards the shores, the soldier's chanting a march to keep them alert and their spirits up. The wording changed to fit the reason's for their assembly.

From the Bright Halls of the Palace

To the Dark Shores of Lilith

We fight our kingdoms battles

with soul, with heart, and body.

And keep our honour clean;

We are proud to claim

We fight in Queen Serenity's name.

Out banner held high, under the Dead Moon's glare.

From dawn to setting light.

We have fought on every planet and plane.

Taking our swords, heads held strong towards the sky

In the sun or in the rain, our spirits always high.

Here's health to you and to our Queen

Which we are proud to serve;

In many a strife we've fought for life.

And never lost our nerve;

Those who now look upon the grace of heaven.

Be at peace my friends and know the kingdom is guarded

By the brave and true.

The army circled around the strong stone walls of the city, heading towards the expansive dock yard just beyond. Several large ships sat upon the water, bobbing up and down from their thick riggings to the wide docks of grey steel like stone. The ships looked so much like the grande wooden ships of the colonial age back on earth. With their wide sterns full of glass windows, were the crew quarter's lay. Their lines elegant and robust. Their vast wooden decks gleaming in the morning light upon the Celestial Moon. The great ships lacking in any sort of masts or riggings for sails, the various decks barren and naked in the morning light.

As the army marched down the empty docks, heading closer to the set of ships. Mamoru noticed a huge rutter underneath at the back, just under the hull. Massive turbine style engines jutting out on either side of the back hull, on sharply angled steel wings like that of a some massive jet. Coming out just under the crew quarters on either side of the stern. The powerful rotter's spinning with a roaring hum, glowing with magic energy.

Mamoru was certainly starting to see the wonder that lay on the upper plane of existence.

He mounted the thick plank with the throng of soldier's, his four friends marching beside him. Heading in single file down into a hatch on the main deck and into the stale darkness of the hold.

Once settled inside the ship he was forced to sit, crammed like a canned fish with at least a hundred other soldier's. Now forced to live for next few hours in a state of anxiousness, as the ship took to the sea, then with a whine of power seemed to take off into the sky itself. Left surrounded by stale darkness, his nose stinging with the smell of sweat and the unwashed. His memories the only reprieve from his worries over the coming war he had just signed on for. His thoughts as they always did, fell upon Usagi wondering how she was doing. Knowing she was hurt, and lonely that he hadn't come home. If he lived to return to her. He promised to make it up to her in every way. He just couldn't let the Keeper take another realm. He had to push that cursed Demon God back into the Abyss, and lock that seal good and tight this time.

(Ashiteru, Usako...Ashiteru) He cast through their silent bond, closing his eyes and falling into his fond memories of her. When their lives were simple, and full of sweetness.

The fleet of ships hung in the white brightness of the Moon's sky, huge silver blimps floating above their decks. The twin engines of each ship glowing with blue energy charging out of the Moon's white haze and into the mystic star scape beyond. Heading for a giant swirling portal of light hanging just past the Moon's somber landscape. The portal was contained in an gloriously elaborately carved gateway of magical white stone, the frame filled with runes and crystals containing the massive amounts of energy surging within. With five plain steel platforms set at the points of a star formation on the outer edge of the gateway. A white robed figure stood on each platform, each glowing with different elemental light, chanting a portal spell to the Dark Realms. The fleet of ships shimmered through the massive portal headed towards the war, with a young prince headed towards his own destiny.


	23. Chapter 23

Am-This will be about 28 chapter's or so, Mamoru is due back before the finale.

Chapter Twenty-three

Seiya sighed heavily, walking a few paces behind Usagi. She had been giving him the silent treatment for the last few days now. The morning had a chill in the air, even with Usagi's casual indifference towards him. She was dressed for school, her navy school skirt swishing in the dim light the sun was providing through the mass of grey clouds converging over Tokyo. Walking hunched over slightly, hands tucked into the large front pockets of her lime green pea coat. The tip of her nose a tad rosy from her cold and the ice crystals in the air. She moved into the glass booth, huddling into a corner of the pathetic bus shelter, her black back pack on her knees as she waited for the bus.

Seiya stood outside, needing to catch a bus as well. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a heavy black parka. His hands nicely covered in a pair of light leather gloves.

He wanted so badly to go into that shelter and hold her close, keep her warm knowing already from their silent walks to the bus this week, how easily froze her small body became. He would cast her an uncertain glance, shy like a school boy. He had been on thin ice with her for nearly a week, and could feel what solidity he had in their relationship as friends cracking under some unseen pressure.

Getting enough courage to approach her, he snuck into the shelter. Sitting himself down beside her on the black metal bench.

"Usagi-chan?" He tried, she huffed staring out through the forward glass panel searching for her bus.

"I was just trying to take care of you." he started, rolling his eyes since those were the same words he had been uttering for days.

"I don't need you take care of me, Seiya. " She replied tiredly, sniffing then pulling out a wad of used kleenex from her pocket to dab at her dripping nose.

Seiya laughed silently, the statement sorta discredited by the fact she was sick.

"I can take care of myself..." She snuffed, her voice husky from congestion.

"Well, I found out the coffee shop on Komaba Campus is hiring. Cafe Merti?" He began, finding Usagi looking hopeful but completely confused as what or where that place was. Seiya laughed lightly at her cute expression. "It's by the Nakano Lab, a pasta and bread place. Look, give me your resume tomorrow, I'll drop it off. If you get hired, we will make a special trip down to the University and I will show you exactly how to get there. " Seiya lifted a hand, giving her a sincere promise.

Usagi nodded, standing up as her green painted transit bus rolled to a stop. She gave him a small smile of thanks, dashing off into the opened sliding doors.

Seiya watched the bus head off down the street, feeling he had finally stopped slipping and found some solid footing once more with his precious Odango.

The cold morning warmed into a comfortable fall afternoon. Usagi was feeling quite cheerful, skipping happily down the street heading for the arcade. Naru couldn't join her today, since she had the drama club. Usagi never joined any of the clubs at High School, not really interested in that aspect or any aspect of school for that matter. She just went to make Mamoru proud of her, the principal was breathing down her neck for missing another day of school earlier this week. He had pulled her into the office the day she got back. Attempting a lecture over how attending class was just as important, as good grades. Which was something else she was struggling with. Her grade point average was on the low end making her look even less desirable to him. He told her unless she had the plague she was to be on campus and he would be making a special effort to look out for her in the halls. This was her second warning, if she stepped out of line just once more he would expel her. She was dragging down the school average anyway, he didn't know why he hadn't done it yet.

The talk had left her nervous all day, but a few days later he was back hiding out in his office and everything had gone back to normal. So she was back taking it one day at a time.

Focused on getting through the crowds, clogging the street she caught sight of the hanging neon sign of the Crown Arcade. Weaving through the throng with practiced movements only a smaller body could accomplish. She never noticed the dark mid sized limo, with tinted windows shadowing her from just down the block.

"So, that's her?" A deep rumble echoed through the tinted dividing glass between the back cab and the front of the luxury car.

Saphir sat brooding on the passenger side of the front cab of the car, still in his navy school uniform since his grandfather had picked him up just past the high schools gates. Glaring out of his side window at the golden blonde moving through the crowds. The interior of the car was all black leather including the seats. Giving the atmosphere a moody almost gloomy look.

"Yes, grandfather." He stated softly.

The driver of the limo, who sat beside him gave the little blonde girl a small glance. He was a rail thin man, nearly hairless. In the dark uniform a limo driver complete with the felt hat and small brim. His face was sharp, with angled eyes that were a solid black mirroring the world. He was not fully human or demon but some miss matched combination of both.

High tilting laughter followed from the seclusion of the back cab. Saphir groaned and cringed the annoying laugh grinding against his nerves.

"I want her Saphir. Selene will not destroy my plans. " The deep voice rumble out. "I leave it to you. "

"Yes, Grandfather." Saphir muttered, as the limo rolled to a stop by a set of steel parking meters. The young man quickly left the car, wanting to put as much distance from his grandfather's ire as possible.

The driver watched him go, a second transparent eyelid rolling across his void like eyes.

"Diamonde was enough a failure...Droid. Make sure my grandson is successful in luring the dear girl into our hands." The voice called out.

"Ysssssh, Master Wiseman. " The creepy strangely formed human driver shimmered away into nothingness.

"You are a fool, Wise Man. " Beryl lounged back in the facing seat of the luxury back cab. Dressed in her blood red leather armour, tapping her black baton in a hand absently. The baton was the only weapon an Immortal needed, a magical syphon that could bond her will any type of magic. Taming it under her own will in a matter of seconds, all she needed was to tap it against her enemies flesh. Then their mind and their magic would be hers. Her long wavy red tinted brunette hair hung long over her shoulder's in a wild yet seductive way. Her deep soulful green eyes gleaming with a desire to dominate anyone who got in her way. Her prey had disappeared between Realms, but she was in no hurry to end her vacation so to speak here in the Mortal Realm. She was having way to much fun, living as a human woman enjoying all the wonderful things earth had to offer. She had been living on earth for over a decade and was not looking forward to when her mission was over and she had drag her prey back under the Keeper's heel. Where he should have remained as a young boy, but unfortunately he had managed to escape and remain hidden until Manhood. All thanks to the ancient ones know doubt.

"Ruin will never let you get to far in your plans of taking over the White Moon, I have know idea why you are even trying so hard to deceive him. " Beryl smirked, "He has plans of his own, that have been in place long before you were even born."

The old man sitting primely in a dark grey suit, with a black dress shirt and white tie licked his teeth. His silver hair hung limp around his wrinkled features, and boney shoulder's. His only fragment of life , was the cold flame burning in his ice blue eyes. His jaw worked for a moment as he thought out his words.

"The Keeper has yet to understand the value, my rule of the White Moon Kingdom would offer him." He began.

Beryl cut off his statement, with more boisterous sarcastic laughter. She had been by the Keeper's side for thousands of years. The god had no plans of letting the Celestial Realms off that easy, let alone allow some low level mage to become king. He was as much a pawn in the devil's plan as she was, he was just to arrogant not see it. The sooner he realized his usefulness to the Elder God was more important then his own ambitions. The longer he would live, but truthfully she thought watching Ruin's wrath towards the smug old man would be more interesting. When he his extravagantly laid plans unravelled would be so much more entertaining. So she sat silent, smiling sweetly wondering how her master would seek vengeance upon the over reaching minion. The god had yet to realize, the Wise man had stolen a breeding pair of Heart Snatcher's. Was currently harvesting their eggs and experimenting with human demon hybrids in an attempt to create his own army to advance upon the Celestial Realm.

He or any of his family had no hopes to control such powerful beasts in their pure demonic form. Their magic was just to weak, they had to dilute the darkness with a human soul. Hoping to make the pure demon more manageable, more agreeable as a soldier and less of a beast.

So Earth had become the Dark Moon Families little petri dish, as they sought to expand their power beyond the Dark Realm.

Wise man had let her in on his subterfuge and subtle game of thrones, he had been playing and preparing for. For over the last fifty or so years, he knew her well, as she did him. Both minions for Ruin for a long enough time to understand each other. He felt no anxiety that she knew his plans, she was bored and in need of excitement. His ambitions is what drove him and made his life worth living. For Beryl it was the thrill in knowing one miss step and the Keeper would kill her. She loved living on the edge of betrayal with the Dark Elder God. Believing she was wise and cunning enough to play the eternal game of chess with the Greatest Demon of them all. Enjoying pissing him off, yet not driving him enough to the edge to want to kill her.

So the two made a silent truce, he would continue in his endeavours to elevate his family to more power. While she played the dutiful minion, all the while smugly believing she had a dagger to the Gods back. Her latest antic, was leaving the Keeper fuming and left to rot through one puppet after another in the Dark Realms for nearly twenty years as she took her sweet time finding Endymion.

"Good luck, Death Phantom." Beryl nodded, sliding towards the door. Using his old sorcerers name from his time in the Keepers army. When they had been comrades at arms, in destroying Elysian. "I think this is were we part ways again." She reached for the handle on the door, as the old man folded his own hand over her's stalling her departure.

"That name is long dead, my dear. As you have chosen a new name and a new life here on earth. So have I. I wish that in the future you address me as Wise Man or Grandfather." He smiled venomously.

"As you will, then." Beryl chuckled, she had renamed herself many years ago from some silly cartoon that had been on T.V. Liking the sound of the name, but never actually seeing that cartoon it was based off of. Merely tiring of her old identity and needing a rebirth so to speak.

They had been comrades for far to long, his cold look speaking volumes as to her loyalty as of right now. Beryl merely smiled politely, nodding his way. A silent reply that she would not interfere in his plans. He nodded back releasing her hand allowing her to leave the limo.

"Toki! Toki!" Usagi called in a cheerful sing song, skipping over to the counter and slipping into her customary spot on far edge. Planting herself happily on the old stool, beaming up at Matoki as he made his was over to her side.

"Hey, there stranger haven't see you in a couple weeks. Hows Mamoru doing?' He asked, his smile faltering when Usagi sighed.

"Still not back yet?" He grumbled.

Usagi shook her head, as Saphir strolled into the Arcade.

"Did you want to stay for sup.."Matoki began, as Usagi caught sight of her most irritating would be friend. Quickly ducking behind the counter, as Matoki glanced down at her with odd looks.

"You know this bunny hiding in a hole thing, is getting old." He leaned against the counter, acting tired and bored as he braced his chin in a raised palm.

Usagi merely glared up at him, not wanting his input...So what. Was she not allowed to be a coward once in while. Saphir had been hounding her every moment he found her in the Arcade, she just did not feel like dealing with him today. Didn't want him ruining her good mood, but cowering on the floor behind the counter was tainting her good feelings anyway.

"You have to face the people your hiding from eventually, Imouto. Why not just get it over with. " Motoki sighed, knowing first hand over the years. That you couldn't run from people, you just had to learn to deal with them.

"I don't wanna..." Usagi pouted, thrusting her lower lip out as she stared up pleadingly for Motoki to understand.

Motoki merely chuckled, and patted the top of her head in a very condescending manner.

Grumbling a few choice words, she stood up and resumed her spot on her stool. As soon as her butt hit the worn out foam comfort of the red leather seat. Saphir was waving and calling her name, dashing over to her with an award winning smile.

She gave Motoki the dirtiest glare, while he merely shrugged with a laugh moving off to, see if the crane game setup by the door needed anything. Then she was forced to turn on the stool to face Saphir, her fake smile firmly in place.

"Hey, hi, he...Usagi-chan?" He stuttered nervously, brushing a hand through his hair. She had been letting him know in her own quiet ways, that he wasn't wanted around her.

"Hi, Saphir." She sighed, waiting impatiently to see what he wanted.

He chuckled again, glancing at the front doors with a scowl as the doors slid aside for absolutely no one. He could sense the evil energies from the droid his grandfather had sent to make sure he succeeded in luring Usagi to their mansion so she could be dealt with.

Usagi's eyes narrowed near imperceptibly, as she too felt the dark energy entering the Arcade. Having encountered a couple Heart Snatcher's, and being almost full Lunarian her skills at sensing evil had begun to grow quite sensitive. She searched the crowds briefly, not wanting to let on she was searching. Did not want to draw attention, and have Sapphir think she a little nutty. Finding nothing strange, she shrugged it off. She would do a more thorough check after she got rid of Sapphir make sure nothing was amiss in the Arcade.

"Usagi-chan!" Naru's voice exploded over the crowds of the arcade. The red head waved over her head marching swiftly to her blonde friends side, knowing how much Usagi disliked Saphir. She politely squeezed herself between Saphir and Usagi, giving the dark haired boy her back on purpose.

Saphir took it in stride as he swallowed his pride, something he was good at growing up in Diamonde's shadow.

"What happened to Drama club?" Usagi asked, ignoring Saphir now that Naru was here.

"Oh,...what didn't happen in Drama club today." Naru smiled with humour, reviewing the comedy of errors that had been the meeting today.

Usagi caught the look and raised a questioning eyebrow, an eager smile pulling on her lips.

"We can discuss it all at Fruits, ok." Naru slid her arm through Usagi's and drew the girl off her stool. Giggling merrily they left the Arcade arm and arm heading down the street to the Parlour, completely ignoring Sapphir's existence.

He watched the girls leave, taking a few calming breaths. He was never as selfish or arrogant as his older brother. Had always had a warmer, more caring heart, his personality was softer then his brother's which made him easier to hurt. Which is exactly what Usagi had been doing to him for the last month.

Sending one barb after another, to make him bleed on the inside.

She refused his apologies again and again, then sought just to ignore him or quickly avoid spending any time talking with him. What had happened to her, thanks to his one act of pride and arrogance had really bothered him. She had been a sweet caring girl, who was friendly with everyone. Now it was only him she treated like crap. He deserved it, and he would endure much more soon. For he was a coward, and not matter how much he had liked Usagi his fear of his grandfather was greater.

He caught sight of the droid, laying in wait deep in the shadows of the back hall. His garish green skin blending into the shadows of the roof, having shed his human clothes somewhere nearby. His rail thin body lay flat to the halls roof. His spindly thin arms and legs bend like a human spider suctioned to the drywall. His sharply angled dark head spun completely backwards, so his purely black eyes could watch Sapphir coldly in an upright position.

The eerie sight of the demon, human hybrid his grandfather had created was unnerving to say the least. The Demon had entered the Arcade a few minutes earlier, able to create an aura that made him invisible to the naked eye. His abilities only working when he was nude, in his purest demonic form. Finding a hiding spot in the darkness of the back hall, to survey his prey and his master's youngling with the eyes of a predator.

Sapphir shivered as he resolutely ignored his demon chaperone, heading out of the arcade after the girls. The demon merely blinked, the thin film sliding up and down his dark eyes, before crawling backwards into the darkness, heading for the back door to follow the boy to the Parlour.

Sapphir entered the bright atmosphere of The Fruits Parlour Crown, determined and strong. Finding Naru in a booth by the wide windows, finishing up her story while sucking happily on a chocolate milk shake. While Usagi sat smiling and giggling happily, an ice water set before her.

Sapphir lurked by the front counter, finding Usagi drinking only water was strange. The girl was known to have a strawberry milkshake plus a burger and fries every time she came to crown? Her appetite was infamous, among the young people who visited the Crowns.

He needed an in, to their conversation. Unazuki spotted him and headed his way, watching with laughter shining in her green eyes. As he lingered nervously around the front counter. Adjusting his navy Juban High uniform and casting Naru and Usagi uncertain looks.

"What's up, Sapphir. Your looking way to froggy." She commented, with a sly grin, wiping her hands on her white apron front as she made her way behind the counter.

"Froggy?" Sapphire turned to her with a confused smirk.

"Jumpy, ready to bolt, like your trying to raise a bit of courage to confront some horrible monster." She followed his gaze, finding Usagi at the end of it.

"Like some terrible rabbit, with really sharp teeth." He muttered bitterly.

Unazuki was very confused now. Usagi was the sweetest, kindest soul she had ever met, she didn't think she could be mean to anyone.

"Want to tell me about it, you seem your less then usual confident self." She braced her chin in a raise palm looking greatly interested in Sapphir's side of things.

Sapphire remained silent. "I am guessing this feral rabbit you are talking about is our own sweet Usagi?" She smiled, as Sapphir shot her a dirty look. She was prying and he wasn't pleased.

"I know what happened to her, trust me I am not on your fan club either. " She frowned, drawing a surprised look.

"Your girlfriend really hurt her, and you know you were a very big ass to her as well." She kept on.

"I know, and Prisma isn't on my fan club either. " Sapphir bowed his head, drawing circles on the glass counter top. "My so called circle of friends is pretty much up and smoke." He stated bitterly. Ever since his older brother disappeared, he had barely any time for a social life. His grandfather was now grooming him to rule the Dark Moon Kingdom. Trying to kill all his human ties, and weakness of character to rebuild him as a stronger, more shrewd king then his late father. The old man had his work cut out for him though. Sapphir always was the brother with the most human flaws.

Unazuki was saddened by the lost and lonely look in his blue eyes.

"Look if you want my advice to warm her up to you again, you need a secret weapon." She smirked.

Sapphir was curious now. Unazuki raised a waiting finger then retreated into the kitchen.

Several minutes past while he tried to remain unnoticed at the front counter. Soon Unazuki was approaching him with the largest soft served sundae he had ever seen, it had real strawberries cut up finely with hard chocolate syrup on top. Fudge and strawberry topping between the layer's of vanilla soft serve, and a mound of whip cream on top with a lone glistening cherry. It looked like a large piece of sweet heaven in a cold fluted bowl.

"This is her greatest weakness. I offer it to you on good faith that you will take better care of your friendship with her then last time?" Unazuki offered him the ice cream in good faith a beaming smile on her face.

As he reached for it eagerly, she pulled it close to her breast.

"Do you promise me, that if I help you here. I trust in you not to hurt her again?" she stared down at the shorter dark haired young man with a fierce protectiveness in her eyes.

Sapphir swallowed, knowing damn well his Grandfather meant only harm to the new Senshi of the Moon. He was merely the Sheppard leading her into his clutches. But what did he truly care, he was a Dark Prince destined to Rule both the Dark Realms and the Celestial Realms, he would soon possess the greatest Crystal Zoishou ever created. He was a pretty strong mage as well, what harm could some mortal's wrath truly be.

He nodded solemnly, taking the sundae from the poor oblivious Unazuki. Who only had her heart in the right place, wanting everyone to have at least one friend. And what better friend could one have then the sweet, endearing Usagi. So she smiled sweetly as Sapphir headed with confidence towards the girls table the sundae held out before him like a shield.

"Please forgive my previous transgressions...my lady." Sapphir just went with it, falling to one knee and offering the dessert in his most genuine and chivalrous voice. Oblivious to the fact that Usagi was actually, Serenity, Crown princess of the White Moon.

Naru swooned, hands clasp under her chin, eyes sparkling with romance.

"Ohhh, I wish Umino would act so charming." She smiled fondly down at Sapphir. Who was completely ignoring her, staring at Usagi almost unblinking as he waited for her reply.

Usagi giggled, and shook her head bitterly. Then sent a knowing look Unazuki's way, who was standing behind the front counter laughing quietly. Tending to a bill at the till, with a departing couple feeling the girls stern gaze boring into the back of her skull.

"Sit." Usagi inclined Sapphir to sit beside Naru, who slid into the bench giving him room.

"That was so over the top, I would hear you out too." Naru agreed, casting Usagi a wondering look.

Usagi nodded, snatching the sundae as he sat.

"It's a start anyway. " She stated, digging into the ice cream and shoving a good spoonful in her mouth.

"So how goes the job hunting?" Naru asked, finishing off her shake with a last final slurp.

"It doesn't." Usagi sighed, popping another satisfying spoonful in her mouth.

"Your looking for a job?" Sapphir beamed, he had his way to lure her home to his Grandfather and it was just way to easy now.

"Yeah. " Usagi smiled, her lips now smeared with vanilla cream.

Naru laughed, tapping her lips and shaking her head. Her dear friend was never very clean when eating her favourite food.

Usagi giggled herself, grabbing a few napkins and dapping the cream away with rosy cheeks.

Sapphir chuckled, she had this naturally cute charm that was just so endearing. He grabbed his sudden feelings of remorse and stuffed them down deep. If he was to be the king now, he had to look out for his own people's interests. She was the enemy, he couldn't get attached.

"Well, my grandfather is looking for some help at his mansion doing some light cleaning. Why don't you come by tomorrow after school. You can meet him, he can show you what he needs done on the weekends and how much he is willing to pay. " Sapphir shrugged, as if this was just a casual idea.

"So a mansion..." Naru eyes widened, giving Usagi a knowing smile that spoke 'jackpot'.

"Yes, I am sure he would pay quite handsomely. He is quite rich, my family owns a very successful company." He smiled and nodded.

The mention of a successful company was sending warning flags up in Usagi 's mind. His words sounded way to similar to what Diamonde had spoken to her.

But she really needed the money, this was the first solid job offer she had had in a month. There were more then just one company in Tokyo, his family's business was probably different no need to jump to unnecessary conclusions. She finished her sundae and thanked Sapphir for the opportunity, he wrote down his address. Before they all left the Parlour at the same time. Naru and Usagi headed up the block while Sapphir feeling smug about his success and eager for praise from his grandfather headed back down the street to his limo. Droid fell in step with him, once more dressed in his drivers outfit. Emerging from an alley as smooth as silk.

Usagi felt his demonic pressence instantly, glancing over her shoulder with a shrewd glare, while Naru prattled on beside her. She took in the odd looking man walking next to Sapphir, then patted her pocket making sure the paper that held the address for the mansion was still there.

Why was Sapphir in the company of a demon? She was beginning to put some of the puzzle together. He also had a connection to her bullies and they were planting demon eggs all over Tokyo...looks like Sapphir's part of the plot to? Her new job was now taking on more meaning then just money, this mansion had secrets she needed to uncover. She quickly returned to her casual conversation with Naru as they headed away from Crown.

Night had long since fallen, when Usagi made her way up the walk towards the house. Her body was aching and nose felt stuffy and full. Being her first cold, she was feeling quite pathetic and whiny now that she could relax in her own house. Pulling the front divider aside, she found Seiya lounging on his navy couch. He had his large vintage head phones over his ears, with a yin yang symbol painted over the plastic discs. A text book leaning up on his raised knees, nodding his head to the music as he feinted being oblivious to her entrance. She glanced his way, hanging up her coat on the hooks beside the door before shuffling away to the kitchen to find some supper. She hated cooking, wasn't really good at it so was not looking forward to having to prepare something. The only time she remembered enjoying preparing food was when she was taking care of Mamo-chan. The thought of him instantly brought tears to her eyes.

Her sadness was short lived, when a inviting aroma surrounded her as she crossed past the kitchen island. Finding a large pot full of Misushiro soup, the comforting smell of the broth warmed her heart.

Oh...Seiya.

Usagi sighed as a warm smile crossed her face, glancing back into the living room noticing the small knowing smile on the mans face. As he kept up his act of studying.

With a giggle, she crossed the kitchen grabbing a large bowl he had set on the counter and ladled herself up a big bowl. Taking a big sniff of the enticing aroma of the red miso paste he had used, acknowledging fondly the green onion and tofu pieces floating in the broth. He had made it just perfect, just like Makoto's soup. Holding the bowl up under her nose, letting the steam bring comfort to her sore nose. As she settled down at the table, he crossed into the kitchen. Pulling open the oven door chuckling softly. She turned on her pillow on the floor, watching him curiously as he pulled out a small loaf of golden brown bread. The sweet smell sent her mouth watering instantly.

"What kind is it, it smells wonderful." Usagi called to him her voice dreamy.

"It's a recipe my mother always made when we were sick. I haven't had this bread since...well for a long time anyway. " He amended not wanting to get into the reasons why this comfort food had become extinct in his family. Usagi noticed the far off sad look in his eyes, that he swiftly covered up by taking the bread to the island counter and beginning to cut into it.

Usagi's face twisted into concern, as she watched him cut the bread. He suddenly looked lost in sad memories. Clearing his throat, the gave her his best charming smile and brought the bread to the table. Setting the slices that were now on a white ceramic plate before her bowl of soup.

"Oh..the butter. " he snapped his finger's, scrambling back to the fridge.

"I never knew you could cook." Usagi commented, as she spooned her first taste into her mouth. Humming in delight at the salty, sweet taste.

"Yeah, my mom made it her mission to teach my sister and I to cook. " He chuckled, bringing the butter tray and knife to the table.

"Sister?" Usagi was curious now.

"Yeah, I had an older sister." Seiya sighed, buttering her up some bread. "This bread is called Hokkaido Milk bread. It was her favourite when she was sick. " Offering her the piece with a hopeful smile.

Usagi took the bread with sad eyes, wondering what had happened to his sister. Taking a big bite, she hummed again with satisfaction. It was soft and sweet, with a nice crunchy crust just perfect like the soup.

"Oh, Seiya this all so wonderful. Thank you so much. " She dove back into her soup.

"No, problem Odango. Someone has to take care you." He stated fondly.

"I never asked you to." She reminded him. But before the verbal fight she knew was starting, she leaned over and gave his cheek a small kiss of gratitude.

"But I appreciate it." She stated, blushing and averting her eyes. Not wanting her little affection to be taken as more then what it was. Just a token of thanks.

Seiya rubbed his cheek, blushing as well then nodded and left the table to get a bowl of soup for himself. They talked and laughed over supper, enjoying each other's company which could be so easy going between them.

* * *

When the ships had hit what remained of the port of Lilith, the city lay in ruins. Nearly flattened to the ground, the rubble of wood and stone strewn for miles. There was nothing left of the streets but craters and broken cobble stones. Pillars of burnt beams and shattered tile covered the miles of the once ancient city. The sky was now an eerie green glow, as if a sheet of ghostly light had been cast over the realm. As the army moved through the now silent streets, they took note of the people and demons now turned to stone.

The sight sent chills through out Mamoru, casting his friends who looked just as horrified by the sight. It took most of a day to work through the destroyed streets, a strange howling now growing in their ears as they neared the flattened curtain walls of the city. Mamoru took note that many of the younger civilians who had never seen battle were now very jumpy, their eyes darting about the blackened earth that was once the grassland beyond the city. He had already faced many small battles, so his nerves were a little more steeled towards the unknown evils. That seemed to be lurking just beyond the devastated landscape. In the distance they could see gigantic monoliths of dark crystals, ascending to the sky. As if they were some alien plant, taking root in the dead land that surround them. The whole area was like walking in a deep cave, the faint light of the sky left the world just beyond their sight in thick blackness. It was eerie and the deeper inland they traveled the darker it seemed to get and always the howling accompanied them.

"Is this what happened to Elysian." Mamoru inquired, his voice barely a whisper. The fact that the realm now resembled a tomb had made everyone speak in hushed tones.

"I believe this is what our realm now looks like. " Zoi answered, walking at Mamoru's side dressed in long white robes. A huge silver embroidered runes, swirled around the back of the robe. Beneath the robe was grey leather armour, making the robe look bulky as it hung off his shoulders. A brown leather belt adorned his waist with a long sword at his hip in a plain leather sheath.

"The Keeper is bringing the Abyss with him as he ascends to the upper realms." Kunsite stated, keeping a close eye on the young would be soldier's moving nervously around them. His arms criss crossed over his silver plate, gripping the hilts of his swords remaining alert to what lay just beyond the darkness.

"So we make sure he gets no further then this." Mamoru growled, knowing the next realm above was his. The future of the Earth lay in their hands.

"Were are we headed anyway?" Neph's voice rumbled out behind them, louder then it needed to be.

Causing all three to jump, their muscles tense at the sudden explosion of sound.

Kunsite sent Neph a glare of warning at his brutishness. Neph ignored him, glowering ahead. His copper chain mail on his broad chest glinting green in the half light. Pulling up the heavy cowl attached to the back of dark leather great coat, Neph resumed his brooding. The long sleeves hanging loose around his wrists, his copper gauntlets shining in the ghostly light. The hilt of his broad sword bouncing on his back, as he trod heavily on the burnt grass. Dust puffing into the air at every heavy step.

"The queen is laying siege to the Dark Moon's Fortress deep in the spine. We go there to aid her, from then who knows. " Kunsite reported, as the ragged thunder of hooves exploded over the crest of a blackened hill ahead of the army.

A group of five pure white ponies shot through the devastated plain, the dust cloud behind creating an even deeper fog around them. In the lead was Jed, his blonde hair blown flat against his head by the great speed his mount was at. His tan leather tunic was already stained with dark blood, several dagger hilts missing. His dark leather hunting gloves gripped the reins tight as he crouched upon his saddle urging his pony to move faster.

"Prepare yourselves!" He shouted, as this small band of scouts converged with the army.

Kunsite and Mamoru pushed through the now startled throng of ill prepared soldier's to meet Jed,and his huffing pony. The animal was panting and frothing at the mouth, it's eyes rolling in fear. As they approached, Jed dismounted clapping Mamoru on the his silver shoulder armour.

"Pull your heads out your arses and steel your balls boys! We got incoming in epic proportions. That howling...its the dark beasts of the Realm. The energies of the Abyss are sending them into a frenzy. We got Hell hounds, Kumi, Vipers, Gnasher's, Ah, Hell I couldn't name'm all if I tried!" Jed heaved out of breath, dashing away to tend to the wounded in his scouting party, now slumped over their own ponies.

"They are amassing and laying waste to whats left of this wasteland!" He shouted bitterly.

Kunsite raced away to find the Master Sergeant of the Palace Guard. The grizzled, stern eyed man who had confronted him back on Starlight's street weeks ago.

Mamoru stood stunned for but a moment, as once more he felt the eyes of a power greater then himself upon him. He went into action, gathering the troops around him, giving them words of courage and hope. Taking on the armies leadership, knowing damn well as the howls became louder they had no time to strategize how they were going to defend themselves.

The writhing mass of inhumanity surged over the hills surrounding them in less then five minutes. Mamoru had mounted a pony, now he had the animal dancing up and down a line of archers. They let fly with thousands of arrows, as the demons howled and screamed as the arrows fell as deadly rain upon them. Mamoru held his sword aloft, as the first set of archers fell back, replaced by another line. He brought his sword down instructing the archer's to let fly once more. Once the first line was reloaded they replaced the last line. Off to the left Kunsite led a calvary of a hundred strong, they surged from the left, flanking the demons with swords and battle axes gleaming in the half light. Again and again the archer's would fire, then the calvary would surge and take out the outer flanks of the demon horde. In moments they were surrounded by the mass of beasts. Mamoru was now trapped, with a nervous and squealing pony. He held his fear in check as he merged into the battle slashing and stabbing at the demons coming at him at all sides. The battle becoming a free for all, as all his worst nightmares attacked with tooth and claw. Beasts beyond horror, made of pure muscle or wiry fur, eyes glowing red as their inner selves were consumed by the fury of the kill. Fangs dripping with blood, claws racking the air and flesh of the unwary as the demon's laid waste to the Queen's reinforcements.

He lost his pony to the fangs of a Spider Demon, who had lunged for it's throat. It was a ghastly sight, made of pure darkness, with a spider's torso and a humanoid torso jutting out of it's bulbous body. The human like mouth was full of sharp teeth, with powerful arms and boney hands ending in long talons.

The beast had clamped its claws into the ponies neck along with its teeth, sucking off the poor creature like some vampire. The pony had reared, sending Mamoru to the ground.

Now he was standing, his armour dripping with gore, having lost track of his friends long ago. Consumed in the writhing mass of humanity and inhumanity, the sight of fierce movement all around. The scent of sweat and blood thick in the air. The glitter of metal armour and weapons flashing in the gloom of battle.

He had but a second to gather his wits, before two Hell Hounds were charging him. Mamoru raised his sword, he was in to close quarter's to call upon any of his Senshi Magic. With a feral growl of his own, he bore down the giant wolves sword held high. He gutted one, the cracked the skull of the other with the hilt of his sword. Spinning to take on more foes, as a shattering series of bellows echoed out over the battlefield. Mamoru caught sight of Kunsite, his temple bloodied, still mounted staring off to the hills just west of them. His twin swords dripping with gore as he charged through the demons, hacking them away from his pony with speed and precision.

"Horde Demons!" He shouted, his blue eyes full of terror.

Mamoru could not see through the mass of horrors attacking their troops on all sides, but the thought of more demons adding to the ranks sent his heart into the ground. They were doomed...

(Goodbye...Serenity...My only love. This may be the end of me.) He sent through their silent link, then narrowed his eyes falling into his reserves of hate, of rage and bitterness. All the dark emotions that had kept him alive for so long. As he thrust his sword through the neck of a Spider Demon, the nightmares dark blood splattered upon his face as he sought to fight on. His deep blue eyes flashed, as he screamed to the heavens. An unending roar of fury, he would not die here!

The universe shivered at the raw power of his god like rage, a slow boiling began in his gut, then expanded through out his body. An awareness of all things began to pulse through his mind. He could hear the frenetic heart beats of all the humans and demons still living around him. A clarity of sight beyond human comprehension soon followed, as the movements of the battle began to slow. He knew before the strikes came, able to move faster to avoid them, his movements far exceeding a human's. As the world slowly went white and all there was was the battlefield, his mind valiantly trying to maintain his control of the powers seeking to overcome him. His muscles coiled as his true demonic nature became dominate.

His eyes flared to an ice blue as the deeper powers of his soul surged out. He became a wind of death and destruction upon the battlefield. As the white haze of battle lust and fury took hold upon him, he lost touch with who he was. There was only the scent of blood, the gurgle of death cries as he tore through the ranks of demons an army of one. Soon he was covered in the blood and gore of the fallen, only the glowing ice blue eyes could be seen through the crimson bath he now resided in. With his hair plastered down with blood, his armour dripping with the ichor, sword length slick with the remains of his foes. His hand gripping the hilt so fiercely it was as if the weapon had become merely an extension of his arm. He was brutal and horrific as he gutted and decapitated one demon after another. Spinning his blade in one blinding arc after another leaving corpses in his wake.

The humans from the Celestial Realms began to cower and run more terrorfied of him then the demons.

Converging at the edge of the battlefield as the Horde Demon's clashed into the edge of the battle, taking on the Demon's as well. A wall of might, pushing into the human soldier's thinning the ranks of demons as swiftly as Mamoru. Monstrous demons breed for battle, made of pure muscle. With greenish leathery skin, in all manner of homemade armour and weapons. Within the ranks were the brothers, Set and Mot. Fighting side by side, the minor demon beast had not chance to escape as they mowed through them making a be line for the raging force that was Mamoru.

"They are aiding us!" A soldier cried out.

"Hail, Horde!" A roar broke out from the Celestial army.

Mamoru heard none of it, lost to his inner beast. Sensing the looming shadow a second to late, he spun with his sword held high. As a broad sword with a hooked tip slammed into his weapon, with a resounding clang. He glared up into the beastial face of a green skinned Horde Demon. The monster glared down at him just as fiercely. The living mountain was dressed in inter locking plate armour, with a heavy hide tunic the hung low to his knees. Dark leather pants and heavy boots, with a heavy cloak over massive shoulders. His face was hideous, with wiry rusty hair flying wild over his his head and a matching beard over his square chin. Several more hilts jutted out from his back, making him look every bit the living weapon he was.

"Calm your BEAST!" Mot growled, pushing their weapons up close. His monstrous face dominating Mamoru's sight.

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat at the demon's roar. His chest constricted in pain, as the sudden shift in his awareness back from the world of white.

"BREATH!" Mot roared, pushing Mamoru back a few paces. Mamoru dug his dark leather boots into the trampled dirt, gouging the earth.

But he took that breath, then another as if turning off a tap. His god like awareness recoiled within him,

the world returned slowly and calmly.

Finally with all the power feeding off of him to maintain such an amazing effort with his weak body. He collapsed into Mot's arms, with a groan.

The demon nodded approvingly, catching the young prince and slung him over his shoulder. Dragging his massive sword in the dirt as he trudged off the battlefield, leaving his brethren to finish off the remaining demonic beasts.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note:

Dark Moon's Mansion is based off of The Engawa House in Seattle Washington.

Chapter twenty-four

"Usagi, just try it!" Seiya ranted.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Usagi stated exasperation clear in her voice.

"Com'on just one taste?" Seiya relented, his voice pleading.

"Seiya, I don't want too. Ok." She sighed, her voice strained.

"A lick...a nibble...I'll take anything!" Seiya ranted, a pleading whine clear in his tone .

"I don't wanna, leave me alone!" Usagi replied back loudly, moaning in frustration.

"Look, I spent a lot of time getting this ready, you have got to try it or you'll...hurt my feelings." Seiya pouted, his voice wavering heavy with drama.

Usagi then whined patheticly...

"Its not going to hurt you...for Kami's sake!" Seiya wailed completely frustrated now.

Usagi's voice hummed out, as if she was forcing her mouth closed.

"Now just put it in your pretty little mouth!" Seiya shouted, his frustrated voice followed by Usagi's muffled panicky sounding moans.

The five dark shapes of the remaining Shadow Thrall had been intrigued by the argument and strangled sounds coming from inside the house. They had been crouched before the front divider, ears pressed against the heavy rice paper and panelling. When the final plaintive moans of their queen began to issue out, they pulled the divider open enough to race into the house, spears and daggers clutched in small hands.

Scrambling over one another to get into the kitchen first. Unintentionally kicking each other in the faces, in their haste. Finding Usagi laying on her back upon the wood flooring on the other side of the low table. The new male in her life, straddling her waist his crotch in position before her mouth. Wearing only a pair of cotton black shorts and a white tank top. As she lay prone and struggling on the floor in her school fuku, her legs kicking and thrashing under his clenched thighs. Shaking her head back and forth franticly, fingers digging into his bare forearms, nails drawing small scratches. Her golden tails dancing back and forth with her heads panic stricken movements.

"I will not try it!" She wailed with all she was worth, as Seiya then bent over her, thrusting a stuffed pastry into her mouth. Laughing in a teasing manner as he finally crawled off of her, acting like an older brother who had just won a brawling match. All smug and annoying about his victory.

Usagi sat up scowling at him, forced to chew her mouthful bitterly.

"U, uck, Eya!" She mumbled around her mouth of dry pastry.

"You frustrate me, so bad! " He chuckled, " Why is it so hard to get you to try something new." He groaned, "I worked for hours this morning making those things. I just couldn't let you win." He sighed, brushing his moist fingers on his shorts. Leaving grease stains smeared over the black cotton, his back to the low table. Completely unaware of the little army of retribution forming behind him on the table top.

Usagi swallowed hard, blue eyes flying wide in horror. Noticing her little shadow protectors now laying in wait upon the breakfast cluttered table. Weapons poised to kill the unsuspecting Seiya, by spearing him in the back of the neck. All scowling with fury, bareing their teeth, lips vibrating against pink gums as they positioned themselves to strike him down mercilessly. She quickly choked back the last of of her mouthful, waving at them franticly to disappear. That she was alright! Her heart beating a manic rhythm in her chest at how close Seiya had come to death. They cocked their heads to the side uncertainly, then reluctantly lowered their weapons, slowly retreating one by one into the shadowed corner of the dinning area fading away. They had accepted this new male on a conditional bases, having no loyalty to him. It was by their Queens good graces they had not killed him outright when he first moved in. This attack was strike one, if he hurt her again they would follow Growly's original plan. Which was to kill and eat him outright. They missed their queen's cooking, and the garbage they scavenged around the neighbourhood wasn't cutting it as a food source. A nice fresh carcass would be a nice change of menu.

"So?" Seiya raised an inquired eyebrow, not realizing how close he had just come to meeting his ancestors.

"Not bad, " she smiled, conceding to his pride, reaching for another pastry on the plate set on the table and popped it her mouth. Needing to hide her sudden stress, and valiantly seek to calm down.

Seiya grinned smugly, nodding his head.

"You can be such a pain in the ass..." He muttered with a laugh. Usagi laughed with him, brushing down her wild static riddled hair. Her odango's were slightly pulled out, stray strands now falling in disarray over her head. In the last twenty-four hours they had gone back to the welcomed banter and friendship they had been cultivating before he had moved in. The unnecessary tension lifting, as they sought to work many issues out . The night before over a very heart warming supper. He understood that nothing would ever happen between them, they were friends. To reach for more would only bring him heartache because she did not have those kind of feelings for him. He was ok with that, in the sense only to placate her. Truthfully he would always hope for more. But truthfully he only wanted to take care of her. He just couldn't stand how sad and lonely she had seemed that week before he moved in. He had told her he never wished to replace Mamoru, he just wanted to be there for her in any way she needed. Which in the basic sense was an attempt to replace him. Because he genuinely cared for her, but he kept his growing feelings of deeper affection to himself. Seeing the wonderful smile of hers filled with light and pure happiness was enough of a thanks. It proved he had made the right decision in keeping her company till her family came back. No matter the consequences, even if his heart was forever broken he would cherish the time alone with her. And never ask more of her until she was willing. Maybe...just maybe if Mamoru never came back he might have a shot with her. Who knows...

"You eat the same things every morning, tea..muffin. Tea, Muffin..." He tick toked his index fingers back and forth sarcasticly. "It took me three days to just have you try cereal. And you liked it! Why are you so damn stubborn about trying new foods?" Seiya complained, swiftly snatching the last puff pastry from the plate before Usagi could. Giving her a playful smile as he chewed.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know I've always been like this." She sighed, finishing off her orange juice with out issue. There were a few foods Mamoru had already introduced her too, like juice which she liked. But the more stubborn Seiya had demanded her to try this new food, the more stubborn and obstinate she got towards him this morning. Resulting in the wrestling match on the floor.

"So what was that sweet paste inside the rolls?" She asked innocently, liking the sweet sugary insides.

"Carrot." Seiya moaned, rubbing his now abused arms ruefully, admiring her long nail marks over his skin. Damn she was like a cat!

His fingers were still stiff and sore from having to clean and peel so many carrots just to make the paste. But he was on a mission to prove that carrots could taste good..as if he was trying to prove that he was as good for her as Mamoru. That he may be someone she might think she couldn't love right now, but could be convinced one day to love him.

Usagi scowled dangerously, he knew she hated carrots.

"Jerk!" She wailed, grabbing a near by beige pillow from beside the table and thumped him a good one on the head.

"Owwww." Seiya moaned, wrapping his arms over his head as she kept up the assault. "But you said you liked it!" He crawled away swiftly as she followed, beating him up and down his body with the pillow laughing joyfully all the way back down the hall until he had retreated into his room and pulled his divider closed for safety.

Then she darted back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and cleanse her palate of the dreaded carrot with her toothbrush. Out of pure spite that he would sneak her most hated food into her body, and actually prepare it in a way that made her like it.

A little while later, Seiya emerged in a pair of jeans and yellow long sleeve mock neck.

"Odango, You got your resume ready for me?" He called not finding her in her room, acknowledging with a grimace that her room now looked like a bomb had gone off in there. With clothes and underwear decorating every corner, yet the bed he had given her looked untouched. The white comforter laying perfectly upon the mattress with her pillows discarded on the top against the bookcase back board. Which he found curious? With a shrug he let it go, reminding himself to show her that he had saved all her manga that evening. Anticipating a another sweet act of gratitude coming his way, like last night.

"No." Usagi called, leaving the bathroom. Having had to spend a little time getting her hair back in place after their friendly tumble. She was spinning an odango back in place, a few pins jutting from her full lips. She quickly tucked the pins into place, confronting Seiya in the hall.

"I got a job yesterday cleaning a friends grandfather's house out in Ropongii. " She stated nonchalantly, moving into the kitchen towards the table to grab her backpack.

"Great!, I'll go with you." Seiya stated matter factly, in an authoritative tone that he wished not to have her argue with him.

But it didn't phase her, she did not want him along in case things got a bit Demonic. He would just end up being lunch. The thought of him acting as protector instead of Mamoru made her blood boil.

"That's ok, I know him quite well. I will be cleaning his house on the weekends from now on." She grabbed her backpack and retreated to the front door. Slipping on her pea coat and slinging the pack over her shoulder wanting to make a hasty exit.

"This isn't up for debate. Odango. I am not going to just let you go off by yourself to some strange dirty old man's house alone." Seiya stated his words carrying a double meaning, slipping his puffy black parka on, along with he leather mitts and dark high top sneakers, scrambling after her out the door.

It was a beautiful fall morning, the trees were full of color, futility hanging on to the last of their leaves. The sky shimmering in the warming dawn light. The air crisp and clean, a damp smell of frost covered dew subtle in the air. They were ending the first week of October, fall had come early that year, and now winter was lurking just around the corner.

"I can take care of myself, thanks!" She shouted back, walking backwards down the path just to confront him.

"That's nice...not happening." Seiya shouted back just as stubborn.

"Seiya!" Usagi wailed again, his protectiveness was misplaced and driving her nuts. He was her friend, not her boyfriend it wasn't his place to be a chaperone. Anyways she was a Senshi, she could handle herself, he would just be in the way.

They argued back and forth all the way to the bus stop, the most he got was the kids name was Sapphir Wiseman, and his family owned some big corporation here in Tokyo. Then she was gone on her transit bus.

Seiya thumped his head against the back glass of the booth, "Damn that girl!" He cursed, she had distracted him long enough to get away with out revealing the kids address.

Lunch came around with Usagi moving dispassionately towards her locker. When Mamoru had been around, she was making meals and attempting to cook for him. Her passion towards the domestic side of life here on Earth had been wilting like a dieing rose in his absence. For over the last month she had been taking dried ramen cups for lunch. So her lunch hour that lost it's appeal, it was no longer something she looked forward to. She was just putting in time it seemed, waiting for him to return...

Unlatching her little metal lock, she dug out her backpack crouching in the busy hall. This close to the floor, she could smell the lemon cleaner the custodial crew had recently applied. It turned her stomach slightly, with her locker tucked away in little alcove of lockers on the second level. There was no natural light from any windows, only the sharp florescent light and annoying hum of the roof lamps. Being trapped in this building for hours on end left her with a suffocating feeling. Flipping the top plastic flap, that protected the pack from rain. Then absently unzipping the main compartment to dig inside for her lunch. Giving a polite nod and smile to several classmates as they past by. Her fingertips brushing against something that surprised her. The soft fabric of her bento box's tied handkerchief. With a giggle she then shoved her face into the pack to make sure what she felt was right. With a beaming grin her stomach was filled with anticipation for lunch, feelings she hadn't had in a long time. The pink handkerchief with grey bouncing bunnies was tied nicely around her wooden lunch box. With a note of folded paper tucked into the top knot. Knowing already the lunch had been prepared by Seiya, who was the only one who cooked now in the house. She was eager to dig into it, already having enjoyed his great cooking a few times this week. Yet feeling a twinge of guilt at accepting his kindness yet again. Every time he did little things for her, she felt horrible for accepting them as if she was betraying Mamoru in some small way. It was illogical to feel that way, they were only friends and friends looked out for one another. Resolving her mixed feelings somewhat, her stomach's demands for good food aways holding sway over her. She pulled out her bento, then shoved her backpack into her locker once more. Slamming the metal door closed and locking it before departing for her foot locker in the foyer below, to slip on her pea coat and swap out her uwabaki for her leather boots. Her oak tree was waiting for her, with an eager smile on her lips she was off down the busy halls.

The faint sun was peeking through the near bare branches of her tree as she settled herself down on the cold dry grass. Dressed as warmly as she could be in her leather boots and pea coat, she huddled against the tree with her bento in her lap. Knowing there wouldn't be many more days she could eat outside, resigned to have to navigate a peaceful table in the large school cafeteria soon. The days were just getting to cold. Mamoru had explained when the leaves started changing that the season's would change yet again, cycling into cold days and soon something called snow would come. But mostly he said it would rain, almost every day. She was not looking forward to this season of rain and cold, it seemed so bleak.

Her cold had run it's course in only a few days, yet the cold air still made her cheeks and nose pink.

Happily she pulled the note out of the knot, and unfolded it.

_To my Odango,_

_I can not stand, you taking ramen to school everyday any longer. _

_I've made you a bento, and I will prepare your lunch from now on because I want to keep you healthy._

_You are a silly girl, and a pain in the ass._

_P.s. I am not taking care of you. _

_Seiya, your big Anata (Jerk)_

Usagi couldn't help but laugh with growing fondness towards the man. He was just so irritatingly charming she was finding it very hard to stay angry with him. With a sigh, she untied her pink cotton napkin and opened her bento finding with a beaming smile all her favourite little treats. Seiya had only been living with her for about a week, but he had been paying close attention to what she choose to eat from the cupboards or fridge. He had made her a veggie sandwich, with all her favourites including cucumbers and sprouts simple yet delicious. With the last of the fresh Hokkaido bread, a hand full of sweet potato chips tucked in one corner of the box. Along with some left over rice balls, garnished with one very long, very orange carrot on top, just to piss her off! A silent jab at the carrot pastry he forced down her throat that morning.

"Jerk!" She cried with good humour, flinging the carrot out of her lunch by it's long green stem, across the lawn as if it was a bomb ready to go off. Grinning happily as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

The sun was dipping into the skyline of towers as Usagi left the transit bus, glancing down at the address on her scrap of paper to make sure she knew were she was going. Looking left then right on the busy sidewalk pin pointing her position on the wide busy street. Before heading off down the walk, gapping at the opulence that surrounded her. She was in the richest part Tokyo's residences, the crowds themselves were dressed more fashionable. This was a whole new world...a little kingdom of the wealthy nestled like a jewel in the Ropongii Hills prefecture. Surrounded on all sides by apartment complexes, huge towers and middle class suburbia. The sidewalk was double wide, filled with potted plants that now once been in bloom. The long privacy walls that shielded the row of mansion's behind built from formed cement bricks. The vast yards beyond sealed by large metal gates. She glanced at the iron numbers bolting into the endless fence line, taking note of how the numbers increased closer to her address.

The sun was a warming fire upon her back, as she rounded the end of the block, casting a long shadow of her small form behind her. It was enough for one of her little protector's to use as a portal to emerge just behind her. With a brief cock of it's head, the thrall leaped upon the grey stone fence, then dove into the yard behind. Being the poor thrall it was, she landed awkwardly on her large feet stumbling into some dead bushes. The cracking sound of breaking underbrush, instantly alerting two savage half demonic looking doberman's that were chewing on the remains of something furry nearby. Their blunt dark heads, twice the size of the normal breed turned and sniffed the air. Muzzles covered in the gore of their recent kill. Black eyes searching the flower beds along the fence line for the new intruder. With snarls and barks they darted for the bushes. Their over developed muscles coiling the stretching as they lunged towards the dead flower bed. Misery cried out in fear, her spear held high as she made a mad run across the twilight lawn towards the long shadows coming off the mansions sharp pagoda style roof. The two demon hounds on her heels nearly biting her in two as she leaped into the darkness at the pale wooden slated side of the house. The glowing wall of windows in front casting a warmth upon the grass of the front yard.

Usagi never noticed her little chaperone, as she made her way further down the street towards a massive black iron gate that was the entrance to Sapphir's Mansion.

Scowling in frustration as she found a tall, broad chested man in a black parka leaning casually against the fence. Listening to his MP3 player tucked into a wide pocket of his fluffy coat, earbuds tucked into his ears. His long dark ponytail dancing in a shallow breeze of the evening air. A foot braced against the stone fence, his head bent down to his chest, eyes closed as Usagi stormed up in front of him. He lazily opened his deep blue eyes...so much like Mamoru's. Giving her glare a charming smile, as he pulled his earbuds out of his ears.

"Go home!" She nearly screamed in his face, so very angry with his unwanted intrusion. Her fear that he was going to get hurt hanging around here fraying her nerves.

"I told you, I was coming with you. Never underestimate the ingenuity of a Kou." He chuckled smugly, making her face flare with rage.

"How did you even find this place!" She flapped his arms at her sides in frustration.

"It's called a phone book...very useful invention when tracking silly stubborn Odango's" Seiya smiled cockily, making her narrow her eyes threateningly.

She was about to retort full of fury, when an aqua stone carved mirror was thrust in Seiya's face.

"Trance!" Neptune called, her voice echoing with power, as the pure silver face of her mirror flared.

Seiya's eyes dimmed, falling into a deep thrall upon the mirror's surface.

Usage turned to find the short, green haired Senshi standing beside Seiya. Dressed for battle in her aqua robe, and white mini dress. Cinched at the waist with her wide leather belt and oval hip guards. She gave Usagi a grim, faint smile as the held her mirror aloft in front of Seiya's face.

As Uranus rounded on her from behind, twirling her around by her shoulders and slamming her into the cold hard stone of the fence just beside Seiya. Dressed in her padded grey armour, sky blue silk blouse with the insanely low neck line and matching vest. Her sword bouncing on her hip, the white jewel encrusted hilt glowing in the half light coming twilight. Concealed somewhat by her white assassins cloak that hung off her sword arm.

"What the hell are you doing here Princess!" Uranus shouted, her heart thundering in fear. This was the lion's den, the least safe place in the whole earth, and the last place she wanted her dear Serenity.

"My duty!" Usagi raged back, glaring darkly up at the Senshi who had gripped her shoulder's tight and held her firm against the wall. Her wild elegant face inches from hers, lips so close she could have easily taken her up in another kiss. Usagi could smell the faint sensual scent, Haruka wore. The woman's intimate pressence was making her head spin again.

Uranus smirked and rolled her eyes, pulling away a little bit. But remaining in a very intimating position in front of her four foot eleven form.

"I will not let you just walk into that hell like some sacrificial lamb!" Uranus seethed, casting Neptune a dark look.

"I will do what needs to be done, to keep this realm safe. Same as you." Usagi scowled, casting her eyes to the side unable to maintain her eye contact with the woman's intense stare; "Who are you..." She finished in an uncertain whisper. They had run into each other many times before, yet they never introduced themselves.

"I am the Senshi of Uranus, and this is my partner the Senshi of Neptune." Uranus nodded Michiru's way; "We are on a mission to bring the Dark Moon rebels to justice for their crimes against the Kingdom, and attempted assignation of the queen."

Usagi merely blinked, she had know idea what had all happened in her absence, after she escaped The Lord of Shadows.

"I have never met any of our kingdom's Outer Guardians before." She breathed in awe, the women's honourable and heroic deeds were legendary on the Moon. The protagonists of many beautiful ballads and odes.

Uranus smiled with pride at the wonder in Serenity's voice, it was a much appreciated praise for all she had sacrificed in her life for the Kingdom. Queen Serenity seemed to just take her sense of honour and duty for granted giving nothing in return. Long since blinded by her throne and power it held, merely expecting her subjects just to toe the line and do as she commanded with out objections.

Neptune chuckled, as Serenity in only a few words had warmed Uranus anger into gratitude. Shaking her head she knew the young princess would have the very passionate Senshi wrapped around her finger in no time.

"Why are you here?" Neptune inquired politely.

"To clean, Sapphir gave me a job as a maid for his grandfather." Usagi responded, answering her in clipped tones.

"So you know that they are from the Dark Realms?" Uranus let go of shoulder's realizing she wasn't as ignorant as she assumed.

"I figure it out, when I saw a Demon with Sapphir yesterday." Usagi sighed, rolling her shoulder's to work out the kinks Uranus's tight grip had caused.

"The Droid..." Neptune mused, keeping her mirror in front of Seiya's face. Giving the entranced man a short glance, making sure he was still under her spell. Finding him staring blankly, his body swaying with the subtle movements of her tiring hand upon the mirror.

"Their are several more like that in there." Uranus grumped; "A long with a breeding pair of Heart Snatcher's from the Keeper's own stock." She gave Usagi a dark meaningful look. "We need to kill those monster's first, before we take on that clan of villains."

Usagi swallowed the heart snatcher's she had seen were horrendous, even in there diluted form within those eggs. The true nightmares they were, left to her worst imagination.

"We have never been able to get past the main yard...Uranus." Neptune offered her partner a silent plea that the Princess could be useful to completing their mission. They had been held at bay for months, by barriers, patrolling droids and various trap spells.

Uranus swiftly shook her head; "To dangerous, Neptune don't even go there."

"Honestly, how far do you think our little untrained princess would get in there?" She finished with a bitter chuckle.

"Quite far, actually!" Usagi shouted indignantly, hands on her hips in irritation. "They think I'm human, I will be cleaning every room in that place!"

Uranus blinked in surprise, backing off another step by the pure righteous anger burning in Usagi's soft blue eyes. She was a fighter, that's for sure. Uranus then smiled approvingly, cooling Usagi's anger.

"I won't let you go in there unprepared to face the worst outcomes." Uranus tapped her leather booted foot, looking off into the darkening yard between the black iron gate. Making sharp slapping sounds, like a steady beat of a clock. As she debated with herself what the next step would be.

"We could keep an eye one her?" Neptune offered, nodding towards the spell bound Seiya.

"No..he is not going in there." Usagi began, but Neptune cut her off.

"I can ghost my spirit behind his eyes. Keep an eye on her, if anything goes wrong we can blast the hell out of the Mansion. Give her enough a distraction to escape." Neptune gave Usagi a serious look, stating her complaints were not going to change the outcome. If she wan't to go in there she wasn't doing it alone.

"He's only human..." She whined, so very scared for Seiya now. As he was now standing on trembling legs, the trance he was in taking it's toll upon his weak mortal body.

"Princess?" Uranus sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Fine..." Usagi groaned, knowing it was their duty to keep her safe, she was a royal. But it killed her heart to get poor innocent Seiya involved in her battles. Just this once she would do as they wished, just get them to back off. She had yet to prove her worth as a Senshi to them, so why would they trust she wouldn't get herself killed if on her own.

"Good..." Neptune, moved back a step drawing Seiya off the wall as he followed the mirror. She then stepped behind the taller man, so her image was seen just off his shoulder in the mirror's surface.

She closed her eyes, drawing upon her psychic power's in a moment her body went limp, yet she still gripped the now die glow of her mirror as she fell. Uranus caught her, drawing her to the sidewalk tenderly.

As Seiya's eyes cleared of their haze, turning an aqua green the same tint as Neptune's.

"Ready, Odango?" Seiya reply was hazy, still shaking off Neptune's spell. But he was was himself again, wrapping a protective arm around her small shoulder's drawing her to his side. As they moved forward towards the locked gates to the estate. He paid no notice to the two Senshi; Uranus crouched over Neptune's prone form on the sidewalk. As if they were masked from the naked eyes of the world.

In a moments time, they were buzzed into the main gates. The massive dark iron bars of the ornate gate broke in the middle and pushed away. Allowing them entrance to the Dark Moon's compound. Moving side by side into the dusk filled yard. Seiya remained aloof to the well maintained yard. While Usagi was left gazing about in wonder at the well manicured lawn surrounding them as they made their way over a long black driveway. This place seemed as rich and elegant as the estate of a royal back on the Moon. Her palace had been well beyond this in wealth and splendour. Yet she was humble enough to appreciate the beauty of this lush estate.

The lawn was circled by trees, spruce, oak and even pine. The center piece a cherry blossom, growing in the very centre of the drive way, in an oval patch of lawn with small floral gardens. An oasis of colour amid the dark drive, as it split around the patch of lawn forming a circle that spread into a massive driveway just behind.

The mansion was modern and quite grande in size, one could see the japanese influence in the straight box like structure. With the flat stylized version of a pagoda roof on two massive three story halls, built in a interlocking pattern. One stretching across the lawn, the other thrusting forward towards the drive. Each hall with it's own large cement chimney rising behind. Filled with three stories of all encompassing windows. As if this family had nothing to hide. Built in the style of long halls, open to the beautiful views beyond. The light from within was just starting to glow, making the estate look warm and inviting. Usagi smiled at how perfectly they hid the evil that lurked somewhere deep in those grand halls. The endless windows were segmented like the rice divider's in traditional homes, the outer walls made of cedar timber mimicking the panelings. The house was majestic and breathtaking. Usagi mounted the cement platform of the covered veranda before the large oak front doors. Which were flanked by two long segmented windows. Curious she peeked into one of the windows, gasping at how high the ceilings were, how open the space between the rooms and halls were. All constructed in a more modern version of the beam and post style. The main hall was so open with wide panoramic windows at the end that gave one a pure view of the vast parklike back yard. The house as simply screaming elegance, refinement and perfection.

Seiya was unaffected by the grandeur, either used to this lifestyle or to easy going for the opulence to sink in. Usagi stood nervously now, her hands clasped behind her back as she waited for the doorbell she had just rung to be answered.

A few minutes past while she cast Seiya small smiles, knowing Neptune was staring back at her from the depths of his eyes. A low creaking announced the door was opening. She turned back, to find her tall green haired nemesis staring back at her with utter distaste in her expression. Her green hair laying free over her shoulder's, cascading in waves down her back. Wearing her grey and black fuku for the T.A academy.

"Mute's here Grandfather!" Prisma shouted into the vast hall behind, her voice echoing off the walls.

"I am not a mute." Usagi hissed up at her, as the woman absently waved them into the mansion.

Seiya and Usagi entered the home, coming into the large open brightly lit hall. Shedding their boots at the door, Usagi closed the door behind her, as Prisma had forgotten her manners yet again. The green haired harpy merely moved away, through a large square archway into the living room. Usagi and Seiya forced to follow, finding the living room a huge open space. The ceiling when straight through the three stories straight to a large skylight that filtered the twilight into the room. The walls were filled with bookshelves, a large maroon rug took up the center of the room. With black leather couches facing each other and a black stone carved coffee table in between them. A black grand piano sat regally on a platform at the very front of the living room, each side of the room was flanked by huge floor to ceiling windows showing both the front and back yards.

"Wow..." Usagi breathed, settling herself down awkwardly on one of the couches that faced the back windows. The walls on either side of the room were covered with bookshelves, sporting a huge black marble fireplace nestled between on one wall. She was still gaping around the room, when a strict looking old man sauntered from the room just beyond through another vast archway at the back of the open space. He wore a back suit with narrow grey pin stripes, and a dark dress shirt. A black tie hung loose around his slender neck, his boney wide knuckled fingers adorned with various gold rings. They gleaming in the bright spot lights set on the other side of the room, as he moved towards them. His leather dress shoes tapping on the wood flooring smartly. Shoulder length silver hair hung around his shoulder's wild and out of control as if he had just past through a stiff wind.

Settling himself down on the opposing couch, he took in Usagi with heavy scrutiny. Passing Seiya an odd glance, his ice blue eyes lingering upon the young man for but a second.

"Berthier, come and take our guest's coats!" he shouted, his voice booming and deep. High above was a balcony that circled the main room, attaching the living quarter set up on either side of the hall.

A short girl, with platinum blonde hair braided behind her. In a pair of ice blue flannel p.j's with silk edging peered over the metal railings.

"Yes Grandfather!" She exclaimed in fear, dashing down a set of stairs in the adjoining room then dashed into the living room breathless. Usagi and Seiya shrugged off their coats, while Beither gave Usagi a meaningful glare. Taking her coat and his bitterly, before dashing back to the main hall to hang them up on some pegs nearby.

"Honesty, those girls are so useless." The old man shook his head, grimacing with long held disappointment.

"So, your are my dear grandson's friend?" He kept on, giving her a warm smile.

"Yes..." Usagi breathed. Frozen in fear upon the couch, clasping her fingers together in white knuckled terror. Holding back tears, and swallowing several more times attempting to calm her breath and heart. The old man was the very image of Diamonde. It sent cold chills down her spine, as she sat rigid and stiff upon the couch. Every muscle aching with the strain of not running screaming from the house. All her worries that Sapphir might have been her predator's brother now becoming solid. She truly was in the belly of the beast.

Seiya noted her sudden fear of the man, and reached to clasp her hand for comfort. She blinked, reclaiming her senses and pushing her fear deep down. Giving Seiya a reassuring smile, then tucked her hands under her bum out of his reach. He sighed heavily, his reaching hand redirected into brushing through his hair nervously.

"So, I am Wisman-san. I run a multi million dollar corporation known as Malefic inc. Mostly I deal with scientific research towards medical breakthroughs, with the pharmaceutical side of the business. But that is boring for a young person as yourself. " He leaned over his knees, make a steeple of his index fingers. His eyes boring into Usagi as if seeking to read her very soul. " To the point, I would pay 10,000 yen every weekend for you to clean this place from top to bottom. " He then rose from his seat beginning the tour. Usagi followed dutifully, as he took her down the lower level of the mansion, which was just one huge room after another set side by side. With little alcove rooms for laundry, or a bathroom. The main level consisted of only the dinning room, which was just a large built in table, with wooden platforms around for seating. Several white pillows stacked in the corner, with rice divider screens cutting the table off from the luxury sized kitchen just behind. Then up into the second story full of bedrooms and several bathrooms. He showed her the short stair well set at the end of the mansion's second story hall. Pointing up to the ornate oak door high above, the third story his private rooms, he would clean those himself no one was allowed up there. His eyes had been so strong and piercing when he had set those limits upon her, her heart had leaped into her throat.

As they made their way back into to the vast living room, Usagi noted anxiously that now all four of her enemies were lurking up on the overhanging balconies above. She kept a close eye on them, as they all now wore varying casual clothes. Prisma in a pair of forest green cotton shorts and a white tank top, with spaghetti straps. Koan her hair loose in dark ringlets around her shoulders, in a silk teddy of wine red and matching red silk shorts that barely covered her ample hips. Calaveras now in a pair of grey sweat pants and long, tight sky blue sweater the hung off her slender form very alluringly, the wide collar falling over one shoulder. Her brunette hair pulled up in clips so it cascaded down her back. Each girl watched her with a predator's eye as the Old Man sat once more upon a couch offering her to sit on the other. Seiya was also eyeing the hovering girls nervously, who looked ready to pounce upon them from their height above.

After a short conversation ironing out the details of what days she would clean, and when to expect her. The old man rose and offered his hand, Usagi stood as well meekly sliding her hand into his larger leathery one. Seiya rose with her, his stance becoming more protective as the night had drawn on.

The hand shake was awkward and curt. Usagi was eager to get out of that uncomfortable situation. It was going to take a stern resolve to drag herself back into the nest of viper's next weekend. With a shudder, she wrapped her coat around herself tight as she nearly dashed out of the mansion and into the dark yard. Seiya at her heels, once they left the gates, Neptune spirit ghosted back into her own body. Seiya eyes merely shifted back to their usual deep blue color. Usagi glanced around the sidewalk for the outer senshi, but she couldn't see them. Figuring Uranus had taken Neptune someplace safe till her spirit could return.

"Ok, that place was not pleasant." Seiya commented, as they boarded the transit bus for home.

"For, 10,000 yen for only a couple hours work a week, It'll be pleasant enough." Usagi responded with a fake smile. Truthfully her insides were constricting with ever growing anxiety. She would be going behind enemy lines once a week, until she had tracked down were they were holding the Pure Bred Heart Snatcher's. She could be attacked by those girls, verbally or physically any time in the in between. She needed to be prepared to defend herself either way. With out giving away the fact that she was a Senshi.

Misery crouched under the dark gleaming grande piano, her ears alert towards the growing verbal conflict between the old man and his four arrogant young charges.

"I thought we were going to end her tonight!" Prisma shouted in frustration.

"If you had any magical awareness beyond your arse, you would have senses that the boy was ghosting a spirit behind his eyes!" Wise Man shouted back, his face red with frustration. "Those cursed Senshi were watching our every move tonight. So I had lead the lamb on, that this was a legit job. We will have another chance to kill her." He grumbled, rubbing his temples with slender fingers as a headache was coming on. He did not need these complications, with his plan so close to fruition.

Prisma huffed, and crossed her arms glowering down from her perch on the upper balcony of the living room.

"You girls are useless...I swear to Ruin. If you don't get it together, I shall personally throw you all into Tartarus." He bellowed, thrusting his hands out and casting dark lightening up upon them. They screamed and ran down the opposing halls upstairs.

"Now power up and get out there and test out the new eggs!" He finished, heaving for breath as his demonic rage over took him once again. Worried he was about to have a heart attack, his old body not able to withstand the power it took to weld anymore. He stumbled towards the couch clutching his chest as the pain constricted his breathing. Slumping onto the leather couch, unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands, revealing a boney almost emaciated chest. He was older then any man should be, having been extending his life for decades with magic held deep inside his greatest magical treasure. Its dark energy granting his family power and prosperity. Able to pull them out of royal obscurity, to the heights of ruling all of the Dark Realm and now soon. It would enable them to create an unstoppable army to lay ruin to the White Moon Kingdom so he could rebuild it in his own image.

Soon...the hybrids would be ready very, very soon he just had to stay patient.

Misery kept a keen eye on the old man, as he lounged on the couch with his eyes closed. As she snuck out of the living room fading once more into a shallow set of shadows near the wall of bookcases. Reappearing in the next room, which was simply a gaming area. With a huge flat screen t.v against one pale wood panelled wall. With couches and chairs all of black leather. A pool table of red velvet sat before the wall of windows that faced the park like back yard and a staircase extended down from the partitioned wall that separated the two area's of this huge room. She could hear the steady beats of feet moving up and down the hall above extending well past this room to the far reaches of this huge hall like home. She tentatively tip toed out of this room and into the next heading down a open barren section perhaps used for sparing? Each side still flanked by huge windows, filtering in the dim light o near dark across the shining wood flooring. Towards the joined section of the this mansion. The second half of this house that jutted out to the side, a mirror of this side of the mansion. At the end of this part of the mansion she was met with just a plain wall. The house just ended? She pressed her hands against the wall, a ominous hum vibrated against her palms. Something dark and powerful lay on the other side...she needed to find away inside. She could feel a very strong barrier of magic sealing off that part of the house. So using the shadows to move into the next room would not work. She had to find the same access the evil people here used, to sneak into that forbidden area. She had much to explore, much to memorize before reporting home to her brothers. She did not like the smell of this house one bit, it reeked of dark energies, as if the abyss permeated this place. Using a deep shadow against the last wall, Misery moved into another section high above.

Usagi tossed her coat patheticly at the hooks, ignoring the fact that it missed and crumpled to the floor instead. It had been a long day. All she wanted was to relax in front of the T.V with a big bag of potato chips, and let all the stress just fade away. Seiya sighed heavily, watching her shuffle out of her boots and head into the kitchen. He picked up her coat and hung it up properly before taking his own off. He had just pulled off his last black high top sneaker, as she flopped herself on the couch still in her school fuku. A huge bag to nacho cheese covered snacks clutched happily in her hands. Lounging out across the pink sheet covered couch, with a languid sigh.

"You are going to get your uniform stained, eating that stuff." Seiya commented tiredly.

Usagi rolled her eyes, vaulting off the back of the couch and dashing back down the hall to change. His comments was so much like what Mamoru had told her over and over again. It really irritated her to hear the very same words from him. He was right, she should take better care of her uniform. But it was like he had been trying to replace Mamoru in her life little by little. Even after her talk with him last night, he was relentlessly yet unintentionally becoming more then just a friend. He was becoming her protector, her confidant and the person she enjoyed spending the most time with. She was starting to care for him in ways similar to that of Mamoru. It was terrifying her! Making her emotions flare into an unjust anger towards him. He was a good guy, a very sweet and caring person he didn't deserve how upset she got towards his good intentions.

Seiya groaned and palmed his forehead he had sounded just like his mother for goodness sakes. He also disappeared down the hall to change into something more comfortable. Several minutes later, dressed in his very whimsical rocket ship flannel P.J's, need reassert the fact that he wasn't some totally responsible grownup but still a fun guy at heart. he headed over to Usagi's room. Just as he was about to knock on her divider, she pulled it aside. Revealing herself in a pair of silver silk pants and matching long sleeve button up top with a folded down collar.

He grinned at how irresistibly cute she was in that outfit. She had taken out her tails and buns, her hair now falling down her back in waves of gold. She stood dumb struck for a moment, then folded her arms over her chest giving him a questioning look.

"Gomen, Odango. I didn't mean to sound like your mother. " He brushed a hand nervously through his hair, looking to the floor with a blush.

"It's ok...you were right." She sighed, wanting to leave her room but he was blocking her way.

"Wait!" he stated, dashing into her room. "I had a gift for you, but it's been a week and I guess you haven't found it yet." He commented absently, as she spun around to follow his staggered progress through her clutter towards the bed. Heading over to her new bed and pulling out one of the drawers.

"Here!" He pointed inside, beaming happily.

Usagi moved silently yet curiously over to her bed, glancing into the drawer finding it full of her old manga's. Tears instantly fell unchecked down her cheeks, as she gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth. To stifle further cries of pain. As a sense of further abandonment by Mamoru seeped ever deeper into her heart.

Shaking her head franticly, Mamoru had bought them all for her...a gift from him...a token of his love!

"NO!" She screamed, fists balled at her sides. "I will not take gifts from you!" She continued, her eyes burning with hurt and rage. Her precious memories of Mamoru that were linked to those books forever destroyed. As another debt to Seiya fell on her shoulder's.

Seiya was alarmed, and nervous this was the most enraged he had ever seen her. Her forehead was glowing, as if a celestial light was igniting, it was surreal. He quickly got to his feet unsure as to how to react or to even speak. He had never thought she would be so mad, that she could even be capable of this must fury. He had figured she would be happy and he might get another kiss on the cheek for his efforts. Not the look of hate and bitterness now directed his way.

"Take them all back!" She finished, swiping away her tears fiercely with her fingers.

"NO!" He shouted back, making her jump slightly by the force in his tone.

"I got them for you because I know how much you love them." He finished, storming up to her, glaring in confusion. Which turned to complete disbelief they were having an argument about his completely innocent gift.

"Mamoru bought those for me!" She wailed back, her face burning with her flaring temper. "Stop! Trying to replace Mamoru! You will never be him! I don't want you in my life like this! I want my Mamo-chan!" She stomped her foot, her heart breaking at the pain on Seiya's face. At her beloved's complete disappearance. Where was he! What had happened to him? To Rei! This waiting was killing her!

"I want only HIM!" She screamed, then let out a strangled breath, snatching her wooden flute from her dresser and racing away to deal with her torrent of emotions. Leaving Seiya standing dumbstruck before the open drawer. Feeling like the biggest Jerk on the planet. He had never meant to hurt her. Suddenly that solid ice that was his friendship with her crumbled under his feet.

The next morning came, Seiya had a restless sleep filled with troubling dreams. Needing to find a distraction from his nagging thoughts he quickly dressed and plugged himself into his music once more.

He moved into the kitchen, swaying to a new tune with his head phones practically glued to his head. He had no classes today, so he was headed to the park to make some extra money busking with his cousins. Dressing nicely in a dark suit with a navy shirt, a few buttons undone showing off his well muscled chest. He stopped his dancing instantly as he caught sight of Usagi at the kitchen counter, still dressed in her silver silk p.j's from last night, leaning forward her shoulder's quaking as she sobbed. A full coffee pot sat before her, as she gripped the counter's edge with white knuckled strain.

"Oh...Odango..." He breathed, she looked so broken just then. With the tears falling down her cheeks, dripping from her chin to splatter on the countertop.

Pulling off his head phones, he rushed to her, twirling her around and holding her tight. She gave in to all her worry, all her tears as she allowed Seiya to comfort her.

"I forgot...I thought if I just stayed strong, kept hoping he would come back." She held onto him, seeking his comfort. Her own music last night had done little to calm her breaking heart.

Seiya just held her tight, brushing his hand tenderly down the back of her head. He understood the pain of losing something dear all to well. Things would be rocky between them, but he would help her heal, help her move on. One step at a time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

The morning past with Seiya drawing the very upset Usagi to the floor of the kitchen. They had their backs pressed against the wooden cupboards. As she leaned into him, trembling and sobbing releasing all her misery over Mamoru's disappearance in Seiya's comforting arms.

"I barely slept last night, I wasn't even thinking when I started the coffee pot. It's was just something I used to do everyday for him. When I saw the coffee pot filling and could smell that bittersweet scent. I was reminded to him." She sobbed, her voice cracking. As Seiya rubbed her shoulder with his hand, his arm draping around her back.

"I thought I could do it...that I would be just fine by myself. But I'm not alright..." She muttered, bowing her head and brushing away more stray tears. Drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, pressing down the flowing silver silk fabric of her pants. She rested her head heavily against his chest. The crown of her head trapped beneath the crook of his chin, as he petted a hand tenderly down the side of her face. His fingers curled to brush her cheek softly, as she snuggled up against his side.

"I'm not that strong really, I want to be." She sighed, craning her head back to stare up at him with a mournful pout. The wet trails of tears, drying on her face.

"You are as strong as you need to be." Seiya smiled reassuringly down at her;

"I've been a real ass so far, I over stepped and made you feel like your were betraying Mamoru. I'm sorry." He apologized clasping a large hand over her forehead, drawing her back against his chest soothingly. She sniffed and nodded, agreeing fully.

"I want to depend on me...Seiya, no one else." She stated fiercely.

"Alright. " Seiya agreed.

"So I will start giving you a little money from my cleaning job to buy my comics and my new bed from you. " She nearly commanded, her voice strong and stern.

"Alright, Odango." Seiya agreed again, laughing. "But can I still pack your bento's?" He offered with a hopeful look.

"Yes...I'd like that." Usagi beamed up at him.

They held each other for a long time after this heart felt talk, once again reseting the boundaries of their blossoming 'friendship'.

"Ok, enough wallowing. Lets go have some fun!" Seiya climbed off the floor, hauling Usagi up after him.

She gave him a strange confused look, as he gently nudged her down the hall and into her room.

"Get dressed Odango and grab your flute." He called from the other side of her closed divider.

An hour later and he was leading her off the sidewalk, dressed in a cute heavy long skirt of powder pink, with a frilly underlay. A long sleeve white blouse with a matching fuzzy pink sweater vest and her lime green pea coat over top. Her flute sticking out of the front pocket in her coat. While he sauntered beside her slighting underdressed, in his dark suit jacket and pants, with the slightly undone navy dress shirt. His guitar in it's black leather case, slung over his back with a wide strap. He led her over the wide faded wooden bridge into Ichi-no-hashi Park. A large park that wove around the Azabu Juban expressway and into Minato-ku. The bridge ended at a wide gate with dark tile adorning a pagoda archway. They moved under the gateway, and into the waving shadows of the tree lined paved trails.

He was busy texting on his phone, letting his cousins know were he was headed to setup their makeshift stage for the afternoon. Usagi was happy enough to enjoy the fall scenery, the subtle colours in the trees were fascinating to her. The cool breeze was gentle, carrying the scents of moss and fried food.

In time the path drew into a large cement oasis with a large fountain in the middle, surrounded by benches. On the far side she caught sight of Yaten and Taiki setting up his digital piano. Yaten had his base guitar leaning against a nearby bench, while several people milled around nearby watching them. Waiting and anticipating the music soon to follow all this work of setting up the instruments.

Yaten noticed them first, waving happily. He and Taiki were both dressed the same as Seiya as if they were trying to match one another. All in dark pants and jackets of various shades and blue shirts. While she was nearly glowing beside them in her long pink skirt and bright green jacket. Blushing at how she stood out so badly, she retreated to a nearby bench to try and fade into the landscape for a little while. Nervously she fiddled with her flute in her lap as the boys tuned their guitars, and set up the two amps Taiki had hauled into the park. Bitterly casting Seiya glares, that he should have told her about this unspoken dress code.

"Alright good to go! Get your pretty little butt up here Odango!" Seiya called, waving her over. She didn't move, just stared at him raising her eyebrows in contempt.

Seiya sighed, slumping his shoulder's and trudged over to her. Sitting down beside her, wondering what was wrong and why had been getting the death glare from her for the last hour.

"Why didn't you tell me to wear similar colours as your cousins. I stand out like...like..." She couldn't think of anything and began to stutter, her nerves getting the best of her. She had illogical thoughts that this was some kind of setup to make a fool of her. She had no trouble being on display, but not when she felt like she was being made a spectacle of. When they played at the festival it was casual, they didn't have matching outfits like now.

"Like an angel." Seiya finished, cupping her cheek and staring at her with such deep affection. Her breath hitched, swallowing hard she blushed and turned her face away not wanting to linger within his loving gaze when she just did not share those feelings.

Seiya sighed almost tragic in it's tone. "I wanted you to stand out, to draw the crowds. Hell, even if you dressed in the same colours you would still stand out. The light you shine when you play, or whenever you do anything its just so bright. You will always stand out, as the beautiful shining star that you are." He patted her cheek fondly, before rising from the bench and ending his pep talk.

"Now get over here, you pain in the ass!" He laughed, waving her over.

Usagi giggled, then dashed off the bench eager to play music with her one time band. To enjoy herself in the company of the one man she wanted to spend her time with the most. He wasn't Mamoru and no one would ever replace him. But he was growing in her heart in his own way, more every day. More then a friend, but never a lover. A rock for her to draw strength from, a much needed and cherished companion in her time of need. She knew that a kind of love was blossoming for him within her heart. A love she would never be able to name, or bring voice to yet would always feel. For this charming, some what pretentious and childish young man who was so much like herself.

Soon they were playing, free styling, laughing and bouncing melodies off one another. The hours past in the blissful simple joy of music, the open guitar case Seiya had left on the outskirts of their little make shift stage quickly began to fill with yen. As people stopped to listen approvingly, to the three dapper boys and their bright enthusiastic flute player. Who seemed to draw the crowds as if by magic, swaying, and skipping around the boys weaving a spell of happiness and cheer with her tune. The piano and guitars were merely accenting her prowess behind the airy instrument.

As the sun began to set into the trees, casting the low flying clouds into a painter's glow. They called it quits for the day. Seiya was amazed had how much they had raked in, thrusting handfuls of yen bills in her face. As she sat once more on a nearby bench, laughing happily at his excitement. Yaten and Taiki took their share, stating there were meeting up with some other friends at a local club later that night and the money would be put to good use.

Seiya bantered back about using it to get Yaten laid, since the little runt desperately needed it to become a real man. Yaten had flipped him the bird, getting really annoyed at his older cousin's constant cracks about his size and masculinity. While Taiki laughed agreeing with Seiya on that point.

Usagi stayed out of it, she had endured listening to this kind of teasing towards Yaten before when she was preparing for the festival with them. She merely sat silently, knowing it was all in fun. That these three were quite close, like brothers with a history that dated back a long time. The teasing was similar to what her Senshi engaged in with one another, every now and then she would be the target or the instigator. It was bitter sweet hearing them bickering, with her sister's so far away, their fate unknown as they fought her mother's war.

"Want to go to the club tonight? I could finish harassing Yaten, we can dance, enjoy some beats. It would be fun." Seiya asked, draping an arm over her shoulder as they left the park.

Usagi shrugged, non committal to the idea. She had patrol tonight, she had skipped it last night being to upset.

"Ok...that was enthusiastic." He commented dryly.

"I've never been to a club." She stated, mounting the steps up into their transit bus for home.

Seiya shook his head, then climbed in after her carefully moving sideways to avoid his guitar strapped to his back to get caught on the a narrow stairs.

The bus was very crowded, with only standing room. Seiya pushed awkwardly through the throng, finding his little odango clutching an iron pole in the main aisle near the back. As the bus lurched forward, he was tossed forward towards her. Lunging for the pole, he gave himself a wide stance just in front of her so he wouldn't bump into her. It never mattered as her sweet face bounced off his chest anyway.

"Gomen." She called over the roaring of the bus. As she wrapped her arms around the pole more securely, the buses momentum pushing her into the steel. He adjusted himself so he was behind her, casting protective looks around the suffocating crowds of strangers. Making sure none of the young men standing around them tried any sneaky touches on Usagi. For her part, she was to busy adjusting her stance and hanging onto the pole with a death grip. The buses lurching and sudden surges of speed making her rock back and forth as if on some small boat amid a storm. She continually was slamming into his stomach, casting him sorry looks as she valiantly tried to keep her feet. He could only cough, and stagger his legs, attempting to adjust himself. Every time her little body collided with his, the sudden impact of her butt or her breasts against his groin or chest arousing him more and more. It was embarrassing, his face was rosy, he knew she could feel his length every time the bus lurched. He couldn't hide it, but was unwilling to leave her side in the suffocating mass of humanity. So he would grin nervously down at her as she would blush and apologize for falling into him yet again.

After several stops the occupants had thinned enough for them to find a seat. Usagi sat against the window, staring out at the rushing glow of city lights. Seiya casting her odd looks, now that the day was ending. Falling into the quiet twilight just before night took hold, her mood was cooling along with it.

"Would you have done it?" She asked quietly, finally speaking of the elephant that had been ignored back during their fated diner. When they had run into each other again after many months.

"Nani?" Seiya chuckled, oblivious as to what she was thinking about.

"That night, at the party when I was practically throwing myself at you in the trees." She turned to him, her soft blue eyes so clear and pure it stilled his heart.

"Well, I was really drunk...and so were you?" He admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Not wanting to go there so soon after repairing their relationship...as it was.

"Still, would you have done as I asked?" She inquired, dreading the answer but knowing it anyway. She doubted she would have ever revealed the truth to Mamoru of what happened that night. It had been only a kiss to pass between them. Yet she had been so scared, so desperate. She wondered herself if Mamoru hadn't called out to her if she would have gone through it with Seiya. For that moment, she felt she had no choice. She had to make sure she couldn't be used as a weapon against her own people. She had been willing to prostitute herself, to betray her love for Mamoru. Just to keep everyone safe.

Seiya searched her innocent eyes pleading for a honest answer, with a resigned sigh. He thumped his head back against the bench.

"Yes...I am not that strong." He cast her a rueful smile, finding her staring back blankly absorbing his sincerity. "I like you Odango...more then anyone I have ever met. I will always wish for more between us. " He admitted, dragging his eyes away from hers. His heart clenching, at the absence of love for him in her eyes.

With a grim smile she returned to face the window, nodding in understanding.

"And that is why, Mamoru wins my heart. " She whispered to herself, he had a strength and honour that had allowed him to see beyond her pleas. To see the pain, and the fear and draw her to his chest in comfort that night and nothing more.

* * *

Mamoru's armour had faded, as Mot carried him away from the battle leaving only his head and hands covered in the blood of the fallen. He had carried him tirelessly over miles of burnt prairie. Back to the grey sand of the shoreline just past the ruins of Lilith. Dropping his unconscious body before the lapping waves of the dark ocean. Sneering in near laughter at the puffy white shirt and forest green pants he wore. This ridiculous change from an untouchable beast of death upon the battlefield back to a weak, frilly dressed man brought an uncommon smile to the Horde Demon's face. It wasn't a pleasant look, his sharp fangs and leathery lips pulling back, came off as something fierce looking.

Casting his leather sickly green face up to the wind. Howling off the rocky outcroppings at the edge of the beach, sensing his brother's dark shadow watching over him as always.

"Brother, are you certain of this path?" Set called down to him, the wind ripping at this dark cloak. His thin well toned body covered in dark pants and tunic, the half mask the shielded most of his face from the world pulled up tight over his nose. So only his mis matched eyes of red and gold could be seen narrowing in scrutiny at his ever idealistic brother.

"We chose our side, brother. To late to back out now." He gave him a stern look. Then nudged Mamoru's head with the toe of his boot. "We bid the Keeper good hunting months ago. Killed every bounty hunter he sent our way. I refuse to let him use me against the Little Miss. I am no ones weapon, not anymore." He growled, "I train weapon's now...to kill that bastard." He tapped Mamoru's head again with his heavy black boot a bit more forcefully this time. His gore covered head flopped back and forth limply in the sand, collecting the grey silt and matting in his hair.

Mamoru groaned, rolling away from the assaulting food. Upon trembling legs and arms, as he moved up into a crawling stance. His head felt heavy and thick with foggy memories of blood, teeth and bone.

The bitter acidic smell of brimstone still clogging his senses, making his eyes itchy.

"Urgh, what happened?" He moaned, his voice a strained husky whisper. As if his throat had been burned. Head hanging low between his arms, the dried blood upon his skin feeling sticky and unsettling.

Strangely the innocence of his statement brought Set to laughter. The shadow of a demon, crouched low upon the decaying grass of the hilltop at the back of the beach. His raspy voice carrying bitterly on the wind. Mamoru lifted his head and scowled in his general direction, falling back on his butt, clutching his aching head in his hands. The contents of his stomach seeking to leave his body, protesting the quick movements.

"Clean, yerself up. Then I'll explain." Mot stated in his curt, growling voice.

Mamoru merely nodded, never having met this demon but to drained not to trust that the beast meant him no harm, at least not yet.

He slowly made his groggy way to the water's edge, washing his hands and scrubbing his face and hair. While Set and Mot began gathering fire wood from across the beach. As the darkness of night descended, he made his way from the cold water to the flickering warmth of the fire set up further up the beach.

Hunkering down across from the flickering light of the fire he regarded the two demon's calmly.

"Who are you?" He spat. Remembering them from the creek back on Earth, knowing they were in league with Serenity's kidnapping long ago. Having heard stories from her, of how the huge beast of a man had tried to protect her from Diamonde, then later when they had thought to protect her from their little shadows. He knew that she considered them friends, but he did not.  
"Oi, aren't we a bold little pup." Mot chuckled, taking a bite of a huge chunk of dried meat.

"He's the dark prince of Elysian, Brother." Set proclaimed in a mock pompous manner. Sitting beside the living mountain of armour, his cloak and cowl wrapped tight around his wiry form. Only his eyes pierced the darkness, glowing in the mirrored state of all animals. His companion's eyes shared the same abilities to see in the dark.

"Oi, I better be careful then, brother. He might give me nightmares in me sleep." Mot roared with laughter.

As Mamoru scowled bitterly at their teasing, wishing he had enough energy to transform and pull his sword. With his head still throbbing and every muscle screaming when he moved, he merely pulled his knees up under his chin waiting for their banter to die down.

"It's been a long few months..." Set answered tiredly.

"And a long story we won't bore you with. Needless to say, what is left of our people are at your disposal, Prince. We only wish to help Queen Serenity push the Keeper back into his prison and keep him there. Our realm is lost, the Abyss has swallowed it whole same as your Elysian." Mot sighed, tearing into his meat with a vengeance.

Mamoru rubbed his temples so very frustrated by their morbid speech.

"Is there really no way to save this Realm?" He sighed.

"None that we know of. Tartarus is growing out of control all over." Set responded.

"All thats left is vengeance, before we all turn to stone and fade away. " Mot's gravelly voice answered.

"Tartarus?" Mamoru believed his understood what they were talking about, but needed some clarity.

"The dark crystal's out there. They are growing out of control from one end of the realm to the other." Set explained.

"The Hell Thrall." Mamoru nodded, understanding that the crystal monoliths were just like Eden back on the Moon.

"Hai,Since the Keeper can only leave the Abyss in spirit only. He is seeking to bring the Abyss with him as he travels upward toward the Celestial Realm. Those crystals are feeding off of all the life here, replacing it with a tomb of silence. Feeding the Keeper's power, making him stronger." Set nodded, snatching what remained of the dried leather from Mot with a scowl. Mot merely shrugged his shoulder's

"You should have said something, I would have saved you more." He responded to his brother's dark look.

"No, you wouldn't you lousy glutton." Set growled back, pulling down his mask and slipping the scrap of meat into the narrow slit he called a mouth.

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock at the mockery the man called a mouth. He had no lips at all, just a leathery lopsided line, what was left of his chin was one huge scar. Their was little left of his lower greenish toned face. His cheeks and chin looked as if some sculptor had left his face unfinished, leaving the clay lumpy and unformed. Set caught his stricken look, Mamoru was not fast enough to cover it up. Thrusting his mask back up, he stood bitterly and left the fire. Heading away to the earthen overhang of the prairie that crested the back of the beach.

"Gomen..." He mumbled, catching Mot's dark glare.

"Aie, well. Can't be helped now." Mot groused, throwing a couple logs on the fire.

It crackled and sparked as the new fuel was caught in the inferno.

"What happened to him?" Mamoru cast the lone demon a pensive look, finding the man standing on the crest of the blackened hill of grass gazing out over the bald landscape. The wind buffeting his dark cloak, as he wallowed in his bitterness.

"He wandered into a human village as a toddler. Us, Horde Demon's we live in the shadows, the deep forests and mountains of the Spine. But the Human's they crowd around us, building closer and closer to our hearth caverns. The human's they fear us, especially the ignorant ones. He was set on fire, by the time he made it back into the forest to put it out in the stream the damage was done." Mot answered softly, giving Set a meaningful look.

"Our story is a long one, prince. Be that as it may. I am Mot and that their brooding mass of wretched flesh is my brother Set." He finished, casting his gaze up to the cold blanket of stars. The navy ghost of the dead moon glaring down upon them both.

Mamoru took his leave with a nod, he owed these would be men nothing as of yet. But he had the magic to heal Set's scars, the physical ones that is. His trust in Serenity, in her vouching of these Demon's goodness, in their deeds of honour towards her already. Invoking this act of kindness from him. He approached the shadow man quietly, following the demon's gaze out towards the destroyed grassland. Finding a scattering of white tents in the far distance, that was the living remnants of the White Moon's reinforcements. Just beyond that were a scattering of fires that were the Horde army. Suddenly feeling the watching eyes once more, the familiar essence of authority and fondness now attached to that invisible gaze.

"I could heal you. If you want, I have the powers to make you as you were." Mamoru offered casually, then waiting in the silence to follow for an answer. That never came.

"They will fear you now. As I am feared." Set commented matter factly, not looking at him.

Mamoru frowned, he had no memory beyond losing control of his powers then finding himself covered in blood. That in itself was a testament to the kind of monster he had become on the battlefield.

Mamoru couldn't respond, as Set turned to him in the ever deepening darkness his eye's glowing in that eerie mirrored way.

"You lost control of your Pure Demonic side. " He answered with a tired sigh, heading back to the fire. "Human's of all Realms are intensely afraid of us." He waved over his shoulder, wanting him to follow.

Mamoru's face twisted in confusion for only a moment, before resolving in bitter acceptance. He had known deep down that there was more to him then just the dark power of Dream Magic. Ever since the hidden aspects of his past started coming to light. He was able to piece together, little by little that he had some link to the pure Demon races. But he had figured it was because the Keeper had cursed him as an infant, making him the Elysian Thorne. He understood that since he came from a dark realm he was demonic to some degree.

He had always felt things more intensely, his passions towards lust, rage and battle much more developed then the more pure emotions he might possess. But to have a link to the most evil of beings..the Keeper? To have that kind of beast living inside of him was beyond his comprehension right now. Always he was seeking to maintain his control lest it consumed him. Honing his self control towards the more impure emotions and impulses that ran through his mind. He had thought he had mastered his darker half, yet as soon as he started falling in love with Serenity. He was finding his feelings harder to control. She had truly unlocked something dangerous within him.

"So I am not just cursed by the Keeper, then?" He settled himself before the fire again, giving voice to his concerns.

"In a way, yes. You have lore unravelling in your head, perhaps it is just a curse, but perhaps its more." Mot stated, leaning forward as he crossed his legs, the metal plates of his chest armour clinking together.

"During that battle, you called upon the power's of the Keeper and became a Pure Demon. A powerful force of death and destruction." Set explained.

"You guys are not pure demon?" Mamoru stated with a bitter smirk.

"No, were are lesser demon's born of the Dark powers of Death, our progenitor was the Elder God Osiris. As was all creations here in the Dark Realms." Set dug into the fire with a stick, sending choking smoke and sparks his way.

"Only the Keeper's children can call upon the powers of the Pure Demon. Hence your, ice blue eyes when you call down his power." Mot stated.

Mamoru groaned that was the last thing he wanted to hear,

"That can't be true...I was cursed by him that's all it is." He retorted, attempting to convince himself as well as the two brothers. Then began leaning over his knees suddenly unable to breath, as the bitter reality of it all began to suffocate him. The thought that he was linked to the Keeper genetically turned his stomach to such a great degree he nearly felt himself begin to gag. Realizing that he had the potential to become pure evil, was tearing him up inside. Brushing his hair down flat with his palms, he was having a hard time letting it all sink in. Punching the sand hard with a fist he stood up, beginning to pace needing to release some of the tension building in his muscles. He had known...damn it! He had been convincing himself since then that he harboured only the Darkness of Morpheus, and a curse placed within his head by the Keeper. More pieces of his past came into place. But in the Queen's tent, she had accused him of luring little Serenity into the Keeper's grasp. Was that the dream of her falling into that freezing pit of darkness? Was he truly some puppet of the devil? Was he truly some child of the Keeper?

Mamoru bellowed into the night, every god and goddess had created their own Realm, their own people? Why not the Keeper?

"So I came from the Abyss?" He stopped, now confused. He was supposed to be the son of the Elysian King? Who was from a people created by Morpheus?

"No, nothing but Pure Demon's can live in that forsaken realm." Set chuckled, falling silent at Mamoru's piercing gaze.

"Then how am I connected to the Keeper!" He growled back. "Is it a curse or am I some spawn of his!"

"We don't know." Set admitted bitterly.

"Did he create his own race of demonic humans...how if only Pure Demon's can live in his realm? " He was wearing a groove into the sand, his head pounding for answers.

"There have been other Keeper born children throughout history." Set started. "Be they cursed or truly linked to his powers we don't know. When the connection is found, they are usually killed out right. So finding someone who can draw upon the powers of the Pure Demon is rare at best." Set sighed.

"Either way, curse or not. You have a real nasty Demon in you, my boy, and you need to tame it!" Mot bellowed, needing him to get control of himself and focus on what was important.

Mamoru slumped to the sand with a long lingering sigh of resignation, the complications he had to overcome just kept mounting. With a curt nod towards Mot, the Horde Demon gave him a grunt and a nod back.

"I had to over come my own Demonic rage. I refused to be just a beast, I trained that little army down there as well. My people shall prove before our world ends, that we are not monsters!" Mot growled, his eyes burning with determination.

"I shall teach you to control yours. So you will be a thinking beast on the fields of war." Mot insisted, throwing him a piece of dried meat from a nearby leather pack. Mamoru caught it, glancing over to the dark bluff of burnt grass were the army lay, wondering if his old friends had seen this Pure Demon side of him as a child?

As always, the feeling of being watched lifted. It seemed that every time he was being confronted or met with a cross roads, he was under some kind of scrutiny. Narrowing his dark, nearly midnight eyes he contemplated Eden's final words. He was being tested...in all the small and grande ways that a man could be tested. Perhaps he wasn't as free of that Immortal power as he had first assumed?

* * *

"So, Odango. Do I get to keep your earnings today then?" Seiya chuckled, wrapping a companionable arm over her slumping shoulder's. She was so tired, and the fading light of day was sapping what little energy she had. She had barely slept last night and now she was paying for it. Barely shuffling up the last few feet of the their dirt walk, she absently waved him off. Pulling the divider aside and slipping inside the house. Seiya shook his head laughing. "I guess we won't be going dancing then tonight either." He called as she disappeared down the hall at the back of the living room. Having already dropped her coat and shed her boots at the door. Retreating away in nothing but her pink skirt, with her white blouse and matching sweater vest over top.

A while later Seiya was preparing himself a small sandwich in the kitchen, debating briefly if he should make one for her. Finally he opted to go ask her if she wanted one, sliding her divider aside, he found her curled up on Mamoru's old sleeping mat. Having pulled it out and set it up on the floor between the man's old dark wood dresser and his sister's old bed. He was upset but not shocked that she wasn't using the bed, thankful at least the girl was curled up in the fluffy white comforter's he had provided her. One pillow was beneath her head, while she clutched the other tight to her body. Curling around it as if it was a large stuffed animal, fast asleep.

Seiya admired her for a few minutes, she looked so serene snuggled in so tight in her blankets. Her golden hair falling free behind her. A stray thought of getting her a stuffed animal crossing his mind, quickly discarded when he remembered his agreement and the fact that, he noticed she already had a small pile of them. That she had piled on the bed, along with a very large purple panther leaning against the bookcase headboard. Now filled with all her manga. She was using her bed, just not in the ways he would have wished. Sighing in slight frustration, he decided he was going out dancing with his cousins. Let his odd little odango have her quite evening at home resting.

The evening past away into the depths of night, Usagi rose rested and ready for patrol. She quickly played her song to the moon. Biding her sister's and Mamoru a safe journey home, that she was missing them all like mad and wanted to see them all very soon. Transformed into her white leather armour, and short silk skirt. Her long white leather boots crunching smartly on the gravel, her sword bouncing at her hip a comforting weight along with her disc on it's hook upon the other hip. Her silvery blue cloak snapped behind her as she leaped into the night over the stone perimeter fence. A tiny little shadow had sensed her, then began to trail her into Azabu. He followed her scent as much as the soft glow of her armour in the distance. The silver runes painted upon her arms and thighs a magical beckon that seeming to have an inner power all their own.

For late on a Saturday night, the city was alive more then usual. Moon was soon hard a work, taking care of a few muggings in Juban park. Stumbling upon a jewelry store robbery, while in route back to Sendai Hill. A small family owed place, with a simple crimson awning, the etched glass of the front window smashed in. The alarms inside blaring into the night, as she leaped from roof top to roof top. Attracting her attention, she quickly darted off the roof of a nearby cafe, rounding the street corner. Finding a group of high school boys, dressed in grey work overalls, with red bands on their forearms. Steel toed boots, and crimson bandanas over their foreheads. She knew instantly that they were gang member's. It was another Yakuza hit, she leaped onto the dais just inside the broken window. Scattering the necklaces and jewels to the dimly lit floor of the retail store beyond. Legs in a wide stance, hands on her hips. The street lamps out front on the street, casting her silhouette in a foreboding shadow.

"Alright, boys. Funs over." She shouted. Her voice echoing over the siren of the alarms, drawing the three boys from their task of smashing the glass display's at the back counter with their pipes.

They turned in alarm, eyes flying wide as they met face to face with the bane of the criminal element in the city.

"Moonlight Angel." The lead boy shouted, then screamed lunging for her, his pipe over his head. His small gang flanking him to take her on. Moon leaped over their heads, smirking that her reputation was spreading through the underworld. As they neared the front window, she made a forward flip to land behind them. Releasing her sword, with a ring as the leader's pipe was swung in a back hand to try and catch her upside the head. She raised her sword over her head, deflecting the attack with a clang. Laughing and cracking smart ass remarks, as the fight ensued. Moon always having the upper hand, being stronger and faster in her Guardian form.

The young high school boys had been commanded to destroy the business were quickly subdued. Their bats and iron poles no match for her sword work. She was untrained and still clumsy with her attacks, yet mere humans still stood no chance against her in Guardian Form. They gave up easily enough after she ended up causing more property damage then they did in the scuffle. She was oblivious to that fact, as she dragged their unconscious bodies out the front door one at a time. Tying them up for the police with a scrap of rope she found in the back stock room.

Slapping her gloved hands together as if to clean them she smiled smugly down at her newest capture. As the sound of mild clapping echoed out over the silent street. Alarmed, she whirled around, hand on the hilt of her sword. Finding a tall, reddish toned brunette sitting arrogantly upon the cement edge of a nearby roof across the street. Dressed in blood red leather armour, her hair braided in a single long whip like style. Her legs crossed over the roofs corner fascia, deep emerald eyes boring into her. She clapped her bare hands together. In a slow pondering rhythm the bespoke of sarcastic arrogance.

Moon glared up at her new threat, waiting to see what this woman was going to try.

"So Selene has finally found someone worthy of her gifts." She chuckled, slipping off the roof to land across the street from her. The woman's armour was so tight to her skin, it gleamed in the lamplight, as if her whole body was covered in the life's blood of her enemies. The sight of it was unsettling, Moon swallowed nervously.

"Who are you!" She shouted across the street.

The woman merely shrugged. "An ally, an enemy...it really depends on how you look at it." She smirked. Beryl had been tracking Moon's energy over Juban for the last hour, catching her soul's energy trail back in the park. She knew she was the Lunarian who had shacked up with her prey. This untrained Guardian was her, way to getting close to the Thorne. She had no idea what happened to Endymion, but this little girl would be a means to an end. Or another plot to exploit, to aggravate her Master. Either way she would have her fun.

Blacky who had been tailing his queen, staying out of the way and out of sight. Crouched over the peek of the slated tile of the arched roof of the jewelry store. He growled low in his throat, as he sensed the Immortal that had been lurking on the roof of their sovereigns home months ago. His little beady black eyes narrowed with growing agitation as he watched the vile creature merely talking to his glorious Queen.

Moon cast her an uncertain look, crossing her arms over her tunic. Waiting impatiently for a real answer.

Beryl laughed lightly at the little girls attempt to look annoyed, even in her Guardian armour it came off kinda sweet and cute. Lunarian angels never could look very threatening to her.

"I am a Guardian, same as you my dear." Beryl smiled warmly, striding briskly across the street to stand casually before Moon.

"Guardian of Whom, which planet are you aligned to?" Moon countered, her voice curt and crisp.

Beryl sighed, and chuckled again. "I am the Guardian of the Dead Moon. My deity is Osiris." She bowed. Falling back on her long forgotten self, the life she had once known when she was alive. Before Ruin had found her broken and dieing on the battlefields of the Dark Realms. In some long forgotten war, between her Realm and the Celestial. He had given her a choice then, a pact for her soul, her body. That she could have her vengeance upon the White Moon for their destruction of her home realm,her pride and her honour as a Guardian. For her defeat, since she had failed her people in defending them. It was an easy decision and thus started her new life as an Immortal. Osiris had taken his power back, the moment she committed her soul to Ruin. Ashamed of her petty anger, and bitterness, her lack of honour. She should have accepted her fate. Her personal weakness in character, in that pivotal moment would forever haunt her. After the Immortal war she had her fill of killing the people of the Celestial Realm. The thousands of years of servitude there after, in which she had lost the rest of her humanity. Killing any who fought against the Keeper's plots, even her own people. Now she was just tired, seeking anyway to entertain herself seeing only an endless future ahead of herself.

Moon raised her eyebrows in shock. She never knew the Dark Realms laid claim to Guardian powers, that Osiris had shared more of his power then just the magical connection bred into the people of the Dark Realms.

She was about to ask more questions, as the night was shattered in a crescendo of screams. Moon was off in an instant down the street, her mind reeling at the thought of Heart Snatcher's. Her whole purpose of patrol was to hunt down those four Dark Realm Rebels before they killed more innocent people. She just never seemed to catch up to them fast enough. With her heart crashing against her chest, she pumped her legs for more speed. Noticing out of the corner of her eyes the Guardian in red leather, leaping from roof top to roof top across the street. She was following her into battle, the next few minutes would determine if she was trustworthy or not.

* * *

Misery cowered in a broom closet, her small body shaking in fear. The air was stale and acidic in this little makeshift cage. Surrounded by the wood handles of brooms and mops, she hugged her knees barely breathing. This house had truly become a living hell for her, she couldn't escape! She had been able to use the shadows to fade within it's walls, but now those beloved shadows had betrayed her. They refused to let her fade outside again, taking her against her will all over the house. She had been hiding out in one spot or another avoiding the evil occupants, not knowing what vile things they would do to her.

It had been quiet out in the hall for nearly an hour, so Misery settled her fear and lightly pushed the door open. The light of the hall crept slowly into her concealing darkness, illuminating the dust in the air and snout of her nose. As she pushed just the tip of her face out through the crack in the door, sniffing to make sure no one was coming. Finding no lingering scents of the human's, she lightly tip toed out of the closet. Scampering down the wide brightly lit hallway, filled with quaint pale wooden doors that seemed to blend into the wood of the walls. The upper portion of the mansion was one long wide open hall filled with rooms. The rooms themselves were large mostly bedrooms, with outer walls made up of windows that filled the space from floor to high beamed ceilings. Beautiful crystal encrusted light fixtures were embedded into the high roof of the hall and in the bedrooms. The house always gave off a pristine, luxurious quality that was quiet unsettling to poor little Misery.

She was tip toeing down the hall when a small creak caught her attention, alarmed and having no where to go. The shadow quickly turned the knob of the closest door and ducked inside the dimly lit room beyond. Her chest heaving for breath as she found herself now, in a strange nearly black room with dozen's of lamps set up on an olden style, gothic dresser, chest, or on a vanity. Also scattered upon many shelves all over the room. Squinting in the dull, almost starlit room she found a small child's cot. Also carved from dark wood in a gothic style. With lavender sheets and a black comforter. In the corner of the room was a crowd of stuffed animals, and dolls, their glass eyes staring blindly towards the room.

The creak again sounded behind her, Misery dashed for the mound of toys hoping to hide in the obscurity there. Diving into the pile, with only her bulbous head revealed. She sought to be still, and calm her breath.

Silently a very small girl entered the room, dressed in a long lavender nighty. The round neckline and long sleeves accented with small ruffles in a darker purple. She was a slight thing, with wide innocent eyes of the darkest blue that they looked almost black. Her dark hair hung short, around her slender shoulders. Framing her almost elven features, with high cheek bones and a little pointed chin that made her look very aristocratic.

Misery swallowed hard, she could feel the aura of the Keeper enshrouding the girl. As the little thing moved on bare feet towards the dark cot. Silently climbing under the covers, rustling for a bit before rolling over, eyes closed to face the corner full of dolls and stuffed animals. Misery cocked her head to the side, she could sense the gloom and loneliness the child embodied. A life of ill luck, and endless misfortunes seemed to follow her. The shadow found a strange kinship with the deep sadness of this little girl. Blinking and uncertain she remained hidden, as the girl settled down for sleep. Unwilling as of yet to trust a child whom seemed so bonded to the powers of the Dark God Ruin.

"Hello...are you an angel?" A sweet yet melancholy voice echoed through the Shadow's turbulent thoughts.

Misery never moved, never breathed or blinked. Staring dumbstruck now at the little girl, who had now opened her dark eyes staring hopefully at her. They merely gazed at one another for countless minutes, neither willing to make another move.

The little girl then gave up waiting, silently tossed her blankets aside, slid off the bed and crept up slowly to the mountain of plush toys. Coming face to face with Misery. Still Misery would not make a move, valiantly trying to stay anonymous even though her cover was horribly blown. How was this little girl able to pick her out of all these stuffed animals and dolls in the dark!

The little girl then reached into the pile, her small hands grasping Misery just under her arms and lifted her out. Misery went limp, still attempting to be just a stuffed animal.

"Your a silly angel." She responded. Carrying Misery back to her bed, propping her up on her cotton pillow case. Then sat on her knees before the pillow, as Misery slumped herself against the dark wooden back board as if boneless.

"I know your real." She smirked, then with out warning slapped Misery across the face with everything she had. Giggling with pleasure, when she noticed Misery's beady little eyes tearing up at the pain. Then suddenly she cracked Misery again with her other hand, across the opposing cheek. As the little shadows, head snapped back at the force of the strike. The little girl began to laugh even more gleefully, enjoying the hurt crossing Misery's face.

"Stop pretending to be dead, I will stop hitting you only then." She sighed, tucking her hands between her thighs. Staring eagerly down at Misery, as if she had just received a new toy for christmas.

Misery groaned and bowed her head, having no choice but to give into the creepy little girl. Thinking bitterly.

_Fuck my Afterlife!_

**Glossary**

A brief history of war between the Realms:

Rise of the White Moon as a Kingdom after conquering the Lunarian tribes.

The solar kingdoms fell to waring with each other, reason unknown as of now.

The pact with the Lunarian tribes for the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the White Moon became the strongest power in the Celestial Realms. Creating a truce of force, with all other planets forming the Silver Millennium.

The War of Fear: Celestial and Dark Realms, the fall of the old White Moon Kingdom. Details to be announced.

The Immortal wars: Lunarian people and the Immortals. The Keeper's first attempt to escape the Abyss.

The Fall of Elysian: The second plot of the Keeper to escape the Abyss.

The Fall of the Dark Realms: His plot increases in strength.

The plot of vengeance will continue...

How demonic is demonic? What is the Hierarchy of power.

There are levels of Demonic power, as there are levels to the powers of light.

Each realm and people who were born in that realm can call upon the magic of that realm. Those of royal blood are more powerful since they are higher beings closer to the Elder Gods, and Goddess, or to the lesser elemental Gods and Goddess.

The least powerful demons are from the Dark Realms. Known as Lesser Demons such as the Horde. Their are humans that can call upon the powers of Osiris. Since he is the twin of Gaia, his Realm is the dark mirror of the mortal Realm.

Then the Dream Demon's are only slightly more powerful, they live in the Dreaming, Elysian and the Deep Dreaming.

Only the ones from the Deep Dreaming look like Monsters.

The demons within the Dreaming can be anything given life by Morpheus from the dreams of Mortals.

Elysian Demons are more powerful, they are of human body since Morpheus coveted his sister Gaia's concept of Mortals.

Then the Abyss has all Pure Demon's the most powerful evil forces in the Universe. They are nightmares given flesh, who's sole purpose is to ravage and consume all life. They are the Monsters, that monsters fear!

Just a note...I know I think way, way,way, way to much about my stories. I just hope I am explaining it all well enough for you all to understand. In an entertaining enough way to keep you reading. Anyhoo...real life is a knock'in I will update again as soon as I can.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Moon could feel the intensity of the heavy beats coming from the club through the soles of her boots, as she darted across the flat cement roof top next door. The dull sounds of the express way thundered in the distance, as the cold of the night chilled her hot skin. Her heart pounding against her ribcage as she fought to move faster. Having been running for nearly eight blocks her sweat seeming to steam off her skin in the cold night air. Knowing that lives were being lost every second she delayed to arriving at the scene of the irrupting demon. Blacky had long since fallen to so far behind the two women he was following by her scent only. His little feet pounding along the empty streets below, the lamps sharp yellow light illuminating his small form for only an instant. As he darted back into the concealing shadows between the iron poles of the lamps.

The club itself was an unassuming building, that on the outside could have easily been mistaken for some kind of warehouse. Built of rosy coloured brick, about four stories high with a rusty metal fire escape criss crossing up the alley side. Rows of smoky square windows flanked the four stories, the strobing light within flashing against the glass. Moon leaped off the lower mortar roof she was on, arms outstretched as she cleared the alley below. To clasp the cold rusty railings of a landing just above her head. Easily hooking a high booted leg over the upper bar of the railing, she rolled herself up onto the iron platform of the fire escape. The small square window set on the inner side of the fire escape, was pulsing with neon light from the dance floor below. The music beating against the fire escape making it shutter from the intense base.

Moon dashed to the old, age worn glass peeking inside. Her view obscured by the blinding flashes of light, and the flat edge of a huge monitor that took up half the viewing area of the window. The owners had bolted this screen and several others along the sides of the inside of the building. Along a narrow maintenance balcony that ran along the outer edge of this gutted building. Squinting, she could just make out other giant screens buzzing with static along the opposing wall. The inside looking like some modern digital haven, of light and sound. An over hanging covered DJ booth was built at the front of the dance floor just below her position on the second floor. Covered in black velvet it blended into the dark walls, unnoticed by the crowds dancing below.

Rows of spot lights hung from the girders on the roof high above. The screams coming from inside the club were now slightly muffled by the blaring thrum of the music, accented by wails of terror and whimpers of the poor souls to overcome to call out. A piercing roar exploded from inside, the fear and rage in its tone penetrating deep into her very soul. The rawness of it's sound was so much more pure, then the other monster's she had fought. Her blood ran cold as more then one roar echoed out, followed by more insistent screams filled with such panic. The anguished sounds ripping at her heart, stopping her breath. The music fell suddenly silent as the sounds of chaos broke out within the club. More screams, the scraping and screeching of tables and chairs, along with stampeding feet.

Moon's could feel her legs begin to quake, as the spell of terror the Heart Snatcher's cast began to over come her. The flashing lights of the club were then, snuffed out, as the void they created to conceal themselves blanketed the interior of the building. All sound stilled within the club, an unnatural silence falling within as the abyss consumed all.

"What now Miss Moon?" The new Guardian called sarcastically from just behind her.

Moon cast the woman, who was standing just below her on the near by roof top, a frightened glance. She had a dark boot propped up on the lower roofs edge, an arm draped over her knee smirking up at her.

"Your new at this aren't you." She commented, noticing the wide eyed somewhat uncertain look in the young girls eyes. She then leaped onto the fire escape behind her in a powerful and fluid jump. Landing easily upon the iron platform with a dull clang.

Moon clutched with a gloved hand the adjacent ladder that was set beside her, as the loose platform began to shudder violently from the other woman's sudden impact and weight.

Moon cast her head down in shame, she was scared, very scared. Knowing that their was more then one Demon in there, and she hadn't faired to well on her own, last time. Her poor tactics, causing a dear friend to sacrifice himself for her.

"First of all, you need to get your head on straight!" The Guardian in red leather, crossed beside her. Thumping her forehead between the eyes with her fingertips.

Moon scrunched up her face, slightly disgruntled by the woman's rough tapping.

"Then you need to get a good look at whats happening in there." She stated, moving in front of the short blonde, her long whip like brunette hair swishing smartly at her lower back. Pressing her face up to the window, releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Which won't be happening anymore, since those beasts have already cast their darkness spell." She moved away, placing her hands on her hips and contemplated their next move herself.

"Well there is always something to be said about a True Warrior's 'guts', my dear." She smiled, arching a red tinted eye brow.

Moon swallowed hard, knowing exactly what the plan was. The Guardian thrust a fearsome side kick into the glass with her dark leather boot, shattering the window. Then quickly climbed into the dark club, Moon followed tentatively a few seconds behind. As the void enveloped her, she grasped her disc and charged it with her holy light. The only power able to cut through this demonic darkness.

"Nice trick." The Dead Moon Guardian commented, then leaped blindly off the metal balcony that was holding up the giant monitor.

"Wait!" Moon cried in alarm, whimpering for a second before leaping after her would be companion in this battle. The darkness just got thicker as she fell, her stomach lurching as the unknown swallowed her. The glowing disc above her head barely illuminated her hand as the void was just too heavy. Her boots impacting the dance floor suddenly, jarred her bones sending them all vibrating. The black shroud of hell that is was. Hiding the shattered bodies of the fallen, the gore and blood that permeated this place. Pathetic sounds of faint whimpers, or muffled crying along with sudden bursts of screaming echoed around her. Followed by huffing and growls of the beasts lurking in this abyss. The unknown threats laying hidden just beyond , making her muscles buzz with adrenaline, her stomach twisting with growing anxieties. Then the dull sounds of breaking bones, and wet sucking of the beasts feeding, the terrorfied screams falling instantly quiet. She was sickened, heart and soul now trapped in this endless void, devoid of her sight. Yet her hearing was sharp and her nose could pick up the coppery bitter smell of blood, that no doubt was painting the club around her.

Her nerves were raw already, the death cries only fraying them more. Her mind reeling at how much blood might already surround her in the darkness. Her heart breaking at the tragic sounds of fear and death emanated from the void. The spell seeping into her spirit, she began to feel so very alone, the grip of terror constricting her chest. The white pure glow of her disc her only comfort. Unable to stand the eerie silence any longer, she was about to call out, when the women's callused hand clamped tight over her mouth.

"Lesson one, when in Hell, never give away your position." She hissed in the girls ear.

"Your an angel, a Lunarian, and have the powers of Selene." She kept speaking into her ear, her hot breath sending shivers down her spine. This insane situation was already driving her close to a mental breaking point. The woman's assessment that this was hell only made her nerves worse.

Moon merely nodded, clamping down on the whimper of fear that wanted to escape.

"Then you have soul magic, you don't need to see. You can hunt them by their demonic auras." She whispered, finally taking her hand away.

"I don't know how?" Moon whispered back, swinging her head from side to side not knowing where she was. The most basic powers of Selene were the only magic she was able to tap into when transformed. This was Rei's territory, she might have been able to train her in this new ability but she wasn't here! Moon thought bitterly.

Beryl rolled her eyes, keeping her snide comments to herself. How was this little girl not dead yet?

"What can you do?" She hissed snidely.

"I can charge holy light into my disc and sword. Heat them up to burn through muscle and bone." Moon admitted, her pride at what she had accomplished on her own for training, suddenly deflating at hearing the woman's dissatisfied grunt.

"Oh, boy..." She huffed, that was so amateur. A guardian of her age should have been fully trained, and her genetic mystical traits should have been developed.

"Ok..then. I guess, we start Guardian Training tonight." Beryl chuckled, she would ask why this little angel was so untrained after the battle. She couldn't have her little ward dieing tonight before finding out what happened to her prey.

"I want you to calm your breathing, focus on the rhythm of the air going into your body, and leaving it. " Beryl started, not hearing a response she knew Moon was focusing already.

The blinding glow of her disc now held low over her hips began to dim. As the young girl clasped her disc in front of her with both hands, doing as she was commanded.

"Alright, little one. I want to you to cast your net so to speak." Beryl, whispered in her ear. "Focus on the darkness around you now. Expand your senses that were focused upon your breath to the darkness around you. "

Moon did as she was commanded, her inner gift of soul magic expanding from her mind, she cast her heart and her own soul to the darkness around her. As if a spark had just flickered in the distance, she began to see small lights dancing in the void.

"You must filter out the unwanted souls, focus on the impure ones. They will burn within the dark spectrum of light, make you feel sick, perhaps if they are strong enough even cause you inner pain." Beryl instructed, tapping her breast where heart was. "You will feel their evil as if your heart was being gripped by some unseen fist." Beryl then tapped her forehead. "And here an ice cold feeling will collect and web across your mind."

"What if if the soul I am searching for is pure?'" She whispered absently.

"A lesson for another time." Beryl stated in exasperation.

Moon nodded, focusing her energy outward towards the dark souls hidden in the void.

Moon could see the brighter lights begin to fade, as she narrowed her focus even more. Slowly, but steadily a deep lavender aura began to pulse a few yards ahead of her. The sounds of the carnage happening around her fell silent, as she then moved forward with purpose and strength. Hooking her now dull silver disc onto her belt and releasing her sword.

"Little idiot." Beryl hissed, as her new student just wandered of into the all consuming darkness after the first Demon she sensed. With out first tracking down all the others, they both knew were hiding around the club feasting upon the humans.

Beryl grasped the firm leather hilt of her baton,unhooking it from her hip, the Syphon began to glow a deep crimson with her powers. As she dashed off after Moon, cursing the young woman's stupidity. Or eagerness to prove herself, either way her thinking was a liability in a fight.

Moon felt full of confidence, as she moved on light feet across what she thought was the open dance floor. Until her boot caught on an over turned chair leg, kicking it sideways with a scraping squeal. Suddenly she was not stumbling forward, seeking not to fall onto her knees.

She stopped on unsteady footing, cursing herself, as the lavender glow moved, shifting in her direction. Six glowing white eyes pierced the darkness. This Heart Snatcher was much more powerful, and more well formed then the last. Moon swallowed hard, then screamed in terror as the beast darted for her. A low vibrating growl shuttering the floor beneath her feet. Moving at a speed so great she was unable to track it, before it was in her face. Only the outline of his aura gave it away, as she raised her sword in sudden alarm to defend herself from it's massive claws. That racked the darkness right before her face, as five lavender ghost vapours that were the outline of its massive talons.

"Dead Moon!" She howled in fright, not knowing the woman's name only her alignment. Leaping backwards to avoid the claws. Only to have the wet hot breath of the beast suddenly surround her. Her raised blade got wedged into the sharp maw of the demon's mouth. She could barely see anything, and what handle she had on this new power was slipping away with her intensifying fear. The aura of the demon's monstrous body was fading into the nothingness. An icy chill of dread falling over her mind as the world went dark once again.

She jerked her sword hoping for some good luck in killing the beast outright as Bitey had. She heard a soft scuffling then a sharp yelp came from the demon followed by the dull thump of it's body hitting the hard unforgiving floor. Her sword was released as the beast fell dead at her feet, her arm and the hilt feeling slick and damp with either blood or saliva or both.

Chuckling at her good luck, Moon twirled her sword in her hand reigniting her tracking ability to find her next target.

Beryl growled in frustration, having been tracking Moon with her own version of Soul Magic, a gift from Ruin. She watched the girl saunter off arrogantly, her sword twirling at her hip in a smug flourish. Her slender body glowing silver in Beryl's eye sight, she could also see at least two more lavender aura's scattered about the vast room.

Rising from her position straddling the Heart Snatcher's ample neck, her Syphon's tip wedged into the beasts ear. Which was just an indent against the side of it's leathery, sharp angled head. She had snapped it's life, by breaking it's soul with her weapon. Her own body was humming with the monster's soul, in which she had consumed to increase her own powers temporarily towards the battle yet to come.

This time Moon moved more slowly, her free hand waving in front of her to catch any stray object that might be in her way. Casting her gaze over she shoulder, she could see a patch of darkness lifting were the dead Heart Snatcher lay. Revealing a long glossy black bar, the black leather stools spinning and squeaking from how quickly the occupants had sought cover when the attack began. Behind the bar was a large mirror, with shelves full of bottles in all shapes, sizes and colours. The mirror itself was outlined in neon tube lights that would glow in the black lighting atmosphere of the club. The bar and mirror were splattered with blood, small pools of gore collecting along the floor around the stools out front of the bar.

The round white marble tables before the bar were pushed on their sides, with patrons cowering behind. Several dead and mauled bodies lay around the corpse of the dark monster she had just killed. She took a moment to mourn the dead and scrutinize this new more well formed Heart Snatcher hoping to get an idea of how the pure version of it might look. It was a huge monster of black leather skin, huge muscles that were taunt and powerful over long beast like legs and more humanoid arms. It's torso was rippling with muscle, broad and barrel like. Belonging more on a powerful human male then on a demonic beast. It's head was massive, all in sharp angles, with high cheek bones. Two twisting horns jutted out of it's temples, with six eyes descending in parallel lines down from its flat forehead, down a narrow snout with two slits for nostrils. Below the nose was a maw of bone and sharp teeth, as if the skin had stopped growing in that area. Leaving it's wet, gore covered jaw bones free to the air.

The sight of the true horror it was, even in death stilled her heart for a moment. This thing still wasn't even pure...the nightmare thoughts of a pure Heart Snatcher might drive her insane. So she quickly pulled her gaze away from the monster's corpse focusing on another patch of darkness to hunt and kill another demon.

Beryl circled around the next patch of void space, coming up behind the next Demon, as Moon engaged the beast with a reckless abandon. Swinging her now glowing blade wide, attempting to slice into the looming monster's thick neck.

Having barely any idea were the beast was, as Moon drew the monster's attention. Beryl leaped up upon its rippling shoulders. She shoved her Syphon in it's ear, as she scaled upward on it's massive shoulders, killing it in under a second. Making Moons arrogance grow, thinking she had killed it. As it fell heavily at her feet in the all consuming darkness. Her confidence in her fighting prowess was increasing even more. With a smug smile she dashed across the dance floor, as the darkness lifted behind her. More of the carnage and destroyed club coming into view. Dead, disemboweled body were scattered all over the wide open dance floor. Blood and gore dripped off of over turned tables, and over the glossy black back walls of the club.

The strobbing multi coloured lights now able to penetrate the darkness, shimmering and reflecting from the black as night highly polished floor. As if a layer of faire lights were floating around the ankles of light leather knee length boots. The flashing lights, strobbed over her white armour, making it glow in the black light of the clubs open dance floor. Illuminating her face, set in a grim determined stare. Her golden tails falling behind her arched back as if shimmering streamer's of pure spun gold. The silver circular armour that adorned her odango's caught the lights, shinning as if stars were resting in her hair.

With her sword gripped tight in one hand, the tip dripping with black blood. She looked ever the Goddess of Purity, expelling the darkness of the Abyss. Seeking justice for the fallen, with the blade of her holy sword. As she unhooked her disc from her hips. Setting it aglow before casting it into the last remaining patch of darkness, focusing on her tracking she could see with smug satisfaction the demon's deep lavender aura falling to the floor. As her disc embedded itself in the back of it's powerful neck. It was stunned and groaning in pain, long arms splayed over it's thick demonic head. Muscles flexing in its shoulder's as it attempted to regain it's feet. When she then jogged into the black fog, leaping over it shoulder's. Kneeling upon his shoulder blades as she then thrust her sword deep into the back of the downed beasts neck, just below were her disc was jutting out. Her strike landing clean and true, killing it instantly. With a satisfied grunt, she rose to her feet. Holding firm to her swords hilt as she then twisted the blade, feeling the demon's muscles and tendons snap wanting to make sure it wasn't getting up. Feeling she was providing some retribution for all the innocent people already killed by the four sister's.

Beryl hadn't made it to the last Snatcher in time and was proud the girl managed to kill at least one. But she couldn't let herself be found aiding the enemy. So she quickly leaped into the air from her crouched position upon the corpse of the last Demon she had killed. Fading into the shadows of the metal rafter's high above. Making her way around the narrow balcony, that held the large television screens and slipped away through the broken window.

The four Dark Moon sister's had been lounging up in the D.J booth, arguing over cd's after killing the D.J. Wanting to play with the man's equipment and not wanting to be annoyed by his pressence. The man's mangled body was stuffed under the equalizer panel out of the way. Each sister had each aimed an attack at him as they had barged into the booth. His body mangled beyond recognition as it was bombarded by four elemental attacks. He never knew what happened, as his attention was focused on the carnage happening on the dance floor. The three demon's just bursting from their victims at the time.

Now Bierther spun two shiny cd's in the air, manipulating them with water pillars from her dancing fingers. Leaning against the blinking panel her back to the dance floor. Dressed in her grey leather tunic and pants the same as her sisters. Koan and Calaveras were fussing with the glowing controls, elbowing each other out of the way. When the last of the darkness lifted. They raised their eyes from the controls, finding with a yelp of surprise. Moon standing over the body of the last Heart Snatcher, her sword penetrating through the back of the beasts skull up to the hilt. The tip of her weapon protruding from the soft underside of the nightmares neck. The flashing lights of the spot lights casting her heroic figure in sharp contrasts. Her golden tails trailing to the shimmering dance floor, as she slowly raised her fierce glare up towards the booth. Her cerulean blue eyes piercing the sister's with a promise of further retributions. Sensing the sister's concealed in the darkness of the hanging cab set at the front of the club. She wanted to make certain they knew she was coming for them very soon.

"Oh..." Calaveras breathed, the White Moon's threatening look giving her pause. And a sudden foreboding that her justice was coming soon.

Koan glanced up, backing up a pace. "Prisma...I think it's time to leave." She commented, heading for the door.

Bierther glanced over her shoulder mildly, catching Moon's cold fury. Then scrambled her ass off the control panel heading for the door herself.

Prisma who had been lounging out on the plush beige couch set at the back of the booth, lazily stood up and moved to the front window. Giving Moon as fierce of a glare as she was receiving. Watching with consideration, as Moon pulled her sword free and pointed the gore covered blade towards her.

Stating silently that she was next to receive her justice.

Prisma gave her a curt nod to bring it on, then dashed out of the booth after her sisters.

Moon watched them mildly, as they dashed down a metal balcony and out of sight. She narrowed her eyes , wondering if she should go after them...If she could catch up to them or stay and help the victim's. Her thoughts were soon answered as she heard the sister's on the roof, screaming and swearing. Followed by the thundering attacks of Uranus. She hoped this time those two managed to catch them.

A moment after the sister made their escape, Moon began to search for her allie.

"Dead Moon." Moon called out, glancing around nervously at the over turned tables, and dead bodies littering the dance floor. When a burning smell wafted up from the floor, she jumped back in alarm as the carcass of the demon began to bubble and melt away into nothing.

Then a tragic thought chilled her. "Seiya!" She cried out in sudden heart pounding fear. He had gone out with his cousins to a club. She hoped he wasn't in this club, she didn't know if she could handle him being dead. It would just be to much for her heart to handle after losing Mamoru.

She sheathed her sword and swiftly picked her disc out of the melting gore of the demon's body. In seconds there was no trace of the demon besides the carnage strewn around the club. Hooking the disc on her wide silver metal belt, before dashing from one dead body to the next. Her heart beating hard, chest tight with anxious nerves praying that he wasn't among the dead, or one of his cousins. As the survivors slowly began to emerge from hiding. Then the sounds of sirens broke the night, Moon glanced up from the last disemboweled remains of a young man with dark hair. She noticed the stunned, trauma on all the young people now silently filing away from the dance floor towards the front entrance of glass doors. Her heart aching even more at the horrors they had to endure tonight, none of it was fair. Promising herself when she went into the Dark Moon's Mansion next she would find out were they were holding those Pure Demons.

As the blue and red strobe lights of the police glowing through the main doors, from the street beyond. The sounds of ambulances echoing in the distance. That was her cue to leave, she leaped high into the rafter's making her way along the metal balcony lined with busted screens. The hum of the static irritating her ears, as she crossed behind them making her way back to her broken window. Climbing through quickly and disappearing into the night.

Blacky had just made it to the roof across from the club, when Moon leaped up from the fire escape near his perch on the adjacent roofs edging. Not even noticing him, her mind spinning with dire thoughts. As she sprinted away across Juban back for home.

Transforming back into Usagi in a flash of silver light, as she crossed into the rising hills of the Sendai prefecture. Dressed once more in her powder pink skirt and white blouse with vest. Her leather boots slapping against the cement, as she pushed for more speed. Mounting the largest of the hills towards the Hikawa shrine, as the warm light of dawn crested over the stone fence line and hallowed groves of trees. A hopeful mantra replaying in her mind, that he was home, he was safe and would be waiting for her.

Dashing through the weather worn gap in the stone fence that bordered her front yard, Usagi took to the dirt path up the hill with everything she had left. Sweat poring down her face and soaking the conservative folding collar of her blouse. Trailing down over her breasts, collecting in the creases of her bra. Making her feel clammy and uncomfortable, her stomach churning with built up acid from her growing worry.

"Please be home...please be home..." She repeated in a panic. Her voice raw and hoarse from running for miles. Throwing the front divider aside, her heart leaping for joy to find him lounging on the pink sheet covered couch. In a pair of red and white polka dot boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Odango!" He cried, doing a double take behind his shoulder to the back hall surprised,his dark pony tail wiping back and forth with his sharp movements. Thinking she was still sleeping and not out and about. Dropping the remote from his hand to the coffee table as she exploded towards him. Arms outstretched as he started to rise to a seated position ready to catch her.

Usagi burst into tears, so over come with joy that he was alright. He barely sat up, as she dashed into his arms. Wrapping her own arms tight around his middle, burying her face in his chest. So filled with relief that he was safe at home. The death that had surrounded her tonight had hit to close to her own loved ones. It had put into perspective how her alter life could put in danger the human's she had grown close to. She had protect him, keep him as far from the battles she fought as she could. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt or died because of getting mixed up in her war.

Seiya had no idea what was going on, he merely held her as she cried into his chest. Soothing her with quiet words of comfort and petting the back of her head with a hand. She had grabbed a hold of him so fiercely he was wondering oddly if maybe she had cracked a rib, cause his chest was certainly sore right now.

* * *

"I shall call you Tomomi. Because you will always be my Beautiful Friend." Hotaru smiled fondly down at Misery. Misery sat on the bed, tilting her head to the side in confusion. The concept of herself as something beautiful was almost laughable to the little demon. She hadn't been a good soul in life, quite the opposite really. She had lived only for herself, surrounded by her great wealth. The rooms of her manor filled with treasured objects what she truly loved most, dieing alone with no connections to anyone.

The little shadow demon had been at the child's side all morning. Having been trapped in the lonely girls embrace all night as she slept. They had been playing quite innocent yet strange games in her large room. Misery had sought to understand the eccentric tenancies, one would think almost odd behaviour for one so young. At times she would act like the sweet five year old she was, then her demeanour would turn sour. As if some evil force began to twist her mind, to do the most foul of things. Misery had first witnessed the vile bend in Hortaru's personality, when her little drama of dolls in the two story wooden playhouse. Turned into a pretend reenactment of murder. The little girl began to rant and growl, as the male counter part to her barbie began to beat the female mother figure to death. All the while the baby doll in this imaginary family sat in the corner of the kitchen, in which the beating was taking place.

Then the little girl had grabbed a pair of adult scissors she had hidden in her underwear drawer. Giggling and smirking at her vile sneakiness. Then began to stab the poor defenceless female barbie doll, multiply times and then pretended to set the dead mother, her baby and the house of fire. Dancing around the large doll house with the male barbie in her hands. Chanting and calling the now dead barbies within the house the most horrid of names. The filth spewing from the child shocked and appalled the little shadow.

Playing tea time had gone in a similar fashion, Hotaru had dragged her off the bed and dressed her up in a frilly emerald green dolls dress and baby bonnet. Forcing her to sit still and not fidget at her little tea table in the corner of the room. It had been sweet and polite in the beginning, with another doll joining the table. Hotaru would pour the tea and laugh and gossip with the doll. But in time the girl had become a raving lunatic, barking illogical commands at Misery. Who could not hope to fulfill. Resulting in the baby dressed Demon to receive another powerful slap across the face for her supposed defiance. Thankfully, playtime came to an end abruptly when a loud booming voice echoed up the stairs from the far side of the hall. Calling little Hotaru to the kitchen for breakfast. Misery by this point was ready for a break from the slightly demented child. Her nerves were shot, having been held all night which was something quite emotionally uncomfortable for her. Then to endure the gruesome scene of her killing her doll, then the abusive tea time scenario. Misery was about ready to bolt, but she knew it would only be back into hiding she was ultimately trapped in the house.

"Coming!" Hotaru screamed back, dashing into her dresser. As she shed her lavender nightgown. Quickly dressing in a pair of black jean overalls and long sleeve shirt, with a jersey style round neckline, that was striped in red and white. She darted for her closed bedroom door, Misery watching her with anticipation from her little wooden chair, that she was going to just leave. When the little girl thought better of it, lunging for Misery's pudgy hand and dragging the now limp demon off her little wooden chair at the table. Misery had no choice now but to play the part of a stuffed animal and hope the other bad people in this house couldn't tell she was alive...so to speak. Hotaru dragged her down the hall by her hand, her bonnet untieing and falling off along the way. The emerald dress twisting around legs, as the little girl took to the stairs. Bouncing the little shadows face off the stairs as she bounded full speed down to the bottom level of the house. Marching happily through the large living room across the wide open entry hall and into the dining room. Settling herself at the sunken table, on a white cushion. Kicking her bare feet in the hole under the table, holding Misery tight in her lap. Misery let her head flop to the side so she could still see what was going on around her incase she needed to flee.

The long table was cluttered with boxes of cereal, a bowl of fruit and several smaller bowls and spoons set up at the end. Hotaru cast her face into the warm sunlight streaming in through the forward wall of windows. The front yard was bathed in light, the cherry blossom in the drives small garden, stood barren of leaves. It's soft grey bark cracking and hardening preparing for the cold winter days yet to come. Her moment of quiet solitude was soon cast away in the sea of family chaos. As a couple of the sister's flounced into the room. Koan was dressed in slender jeans, with a very tight mid drift black t-shirt sporting the name of some American band she didn't know. She bought the shirt based on the plain white ironed on ornate cross it had on it. Berthier was next, snatching an apple from the bowl at the end of the table. Dressed in powder blue sweats and a white tank top, with thin straps. As Koan sat at the table grabbing a bowl and preparing some cereal for herself. Her blonde sister playfully gave one of her cat like buns a squeeze before skipping away out of the room. Koan cast Berthier's retreating form a dark glare, before adjusting her hair style back in place.

Hotaru smiled weakly at the two sister's antics, she was never included in such bantering. Koan took a deep breath aiming to shout about their being no milk, when two humanoid droids who looked like cloned woman with dark bob styled hair. Wearing the basic black dress and white apron of maids, moved silently into the room from the back hall. Setting down a pitcher of orange juice and a milk jug on the table. They kept their solid black eyes down caste when confronting Koan and Hotaru.

Koan huffed and grabbed the milk as soon as it hit the table, pouring it on her cereal, and digging in.

Calaveras entered the dinning room a few minutes later, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Dressed in a pair of tight yellow yoga pants and a darker orange sleeveless cotton shirt. She sat beside her sister, nibbling on a piece of toast. They chatted softly over what had happened last night at the club, with Calaveras nervously fingering the tip of her long pony tail that she had cast over one shoulder. Moon's sudden confidence and alarm skill at killing their would be unstoppable demon's had worried them both.

Hotaru watched them intently, so very fascinated with their small talk and companionable attitude with one another. She had no friends to speak of, and the kids at school were afraid of her. With good reason, her odd and sudden behaviour issues always landed her in the principals office at least once a week.

Calaveras and Koan drew quiet as they heard their older sister's pleading voice, wavering from just outside the dinning room in the wide entrance hall.

"Sapphir, please. I can't stand the silence between us any longer." The sadness in Prisma's tone, was so heavy both Koan and Calaveras bowed their heads in sympathy.

Hotaru, turned on her pillow a small smile parting her lips at the anguish. Enjoying the tingle of pleasure that coursed through her body, when confronted by other peoples pain. Her little body always responded in a positive way, to all the negative emotions that ran rampant through out her twisted family. It was a feast for her soul, the darkness she harboured blossoming under the drama her young 'cousin's' continually inflicted upon one another.

Prisma had gotten Sapphir cornered once more, just outside the rice divider to the dinning room. He was dressed in a pair of baggy washed out jeans, and a tight deep blue shirt, that showed off his slender yet muscular stomach. The long sleeves were bunched over his elbows, with a silver chain hanging around his neck just under his collar. Slumping tiredly against the bamboo panels of the divider, as Prima hovered in front of him.

Prisma was dressed for training that morning, along with her sister's. Wearing a pair of forest green sweats, that had white claw marks accenting her toned butt. A tight black tank top, with very long sleeves, bunching around her wrists. The shirt hugged her curving torso,and accented her ample breasts. Her long curly green tinted blonde hair was collected up on top of her head. Falling in ringlets around her shoulder's and down her back.

"We're over, Prisma. The sooner you get over it the better." Sapphir placed a strong hand on her shoulder and pushed himself off the divider, guiding her out of the way as he sought to continue towards the front door.

"Sapphir...please..." She begged. "We need to talk. I'm sorry to hurt you." She continued, grasping his elbow to get him to linger.

"You slept with my brother!" Sapphir spun, his face twisted in hurt and betrayal.

"I... "Prisma stumbled, what could she say to defend herself...nothing. It had been a moment of weakness, she was many years younger then Diamonde. Naive and innocent and perhaps more then a little star struck...his subtle seduction had taken her by surprise. Never thinking the great would be king of the Dark Moon kingdom would have eyes for her. She had grown up, always wishing for his attention. Loving him from a far, idealizing his strength and cunning as a blossoming leader to their family. He was Wise man's chosen one. The sacred prince who would one day be strong enough to wield the Doku Kurozuishou. The Keeper's ultimate weapon against the Celestial Realms, he was to have been the mightiest of their Kingdom. She had believed every complement, relished every tender, yet forbidden caress he had paid her behind Sapphir's back. She had given the man her innocence, thinking he loved her. In the end she realized to late she was just a conquest to hurt his little brother. A pawn to keep him in his place under his boot. A way for Diamonde to gain the upper hand in their quiet rivalry, and competition for Wise Man's ever fickle approval.

But in his absence she had finally been able to see, that she had been used. Diamonde was a mean one, a vile manipulator who's only love had always been himself and his quest of power. So much like his grandfather it was scary.

It had been Sapphir who had loved her, sweet, quiet, and once loyal Sapphir. Who had held her when she hurt, sought to make her smile as often as she could. Bought her tokens of his affections, asking nothing but appreciating if all his reward was a kiss. Treating her always with honour and respect. She had been so hurt, so full of rage after Diamonde's sly intentions had be revealed. She hated herself for hurting him, for being so blinded to allow Diamond to use her.

She had always thought she was a strong woman, with a cunning intelligence. She should have seen him for the snake he was. At the time she had been so full of rage. She was lashing out against her sister's, against Sapphir. Finally snapping upon the little blonde mute she caught kissing him. In the end it she had only herself to blame. She had been seeking his forgiveness ever since, with no results. Her heart was now shattered into a million pieces, with his months of silence. She had been a fool and just wanted a chance to prove she would only love him from now on. But he would not give her that chance to prove her love for him.

Prisma bowed her head to the side, her cheeks heated from the shame he kept throwing in her face. She refused to let the tears fall, she had cried far to much over the two Dark Moon brothers. He growled, yanking his arm free of her then stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind him.

Koan and Calaveras scrambled away from the table, as the first of Prisma's sobs began to filter through the closed divider. The sister's darted into the hall through the make shift archway between rice paper screens, ushering Prisma away.

Hotaru sat alone at the dinning table for a long time, she was always the forgotten child. None of her cousins had noticed her, she didn't receive a single look to acknowledge she was even there. The smallest member of the Dark Moon family, who provided no powers to help with their grandfather's plans. So was ignored to the extent she felt like a ghost in her own home. Mildly watching through the windows, the cool fall breeze play with the dried leaves out on the grass of the front yard. Misery began to squirm in her grasp, only to have the little girl grip her tighter starting to cut off oxygen to her brain. Misery stilled, making soft squeaking sounds as Hotaru continued to crush her.

She was too small to prepare her own cereal, the pitcher of milk just to heavy for her to lift with out making a huge mess. She was frustrated, bitter and angry. No one ever helped her, or took care of her. She was always left on her own, as if she didn't matter. In time she reined in her resentments and rage. They never did her any good. So with a tired sigh, she stood from the long table grabbing a banana from the bowl of fruit. It was something she could open with her small hands. Dragging Misery behind her by a hand, Hotaru climbed back up the stairs to spend the day playing in her room.

* * *

The echoing sound of clashing steel rang out over the beach. Kunsite had left camp at dawn, with Jed, Zoi and Neph following. Hearing the repeating clatter of sword work a few miles away. They had been hunting for Endymion since the battle ended last night, wandering for untold hours. Searching the dead when their was no sign of him in camp or with the cluster of Horde nearby. The sounds of intense sword training drew them upon the dawn light, it was the song of their youth when they were squires. Hours of sword work, followed by chores, horse riding and then learning the art of maintaining and repairing armour. Every day, all day that was their very existence for many years until Elysian fell. They mounted the top of the bluff, finding Endymion in his deep blue Elysian armour. Dark cloak with the deep red underlay snapping in the wind blowing off the sea. Attacking a giant fully armoured Horde Demon with a determination to kill. His swings were strong, but not well thought out. In moments the demon had hooked his broad sword around his ankles, tripping him up. Endymion landed hard on his butt on the sand.

The four men charged towards the battle, swords released to defend their prince.

"Endymion!" Zoi shouted, in fright. His hands charging with power, white robes snapping behind him in his mad dash across the sand.

"We are here, Prince!" Nephrite called, his large broad sword held two handed over his head. Charing like a bull across the sand, his copper chain ringing. Making it only a few yard across the sand before a dark cloaked stranger leaped from behind a cluster of stones landing in their midst. Twin dagger's poised to strike from each hand, as he stood poised to throw one over hand the other under hand prepared to take them all on at once.

Kunsite stood tall in his silver plate, his twin swords held at the ready. Soft blue eyes hardened into a deathly glare.

Jed was taking it all in with mild amusement, his sword unsheathed. Tan leather armour creaking as he adjusted his stance during this stand off.

"My brother means your prince no harm. He has promised to train him, so his inner demon will not over power him as it did on the battlefield. " Set explained, standing his ground to defend his brother.

"Stand down!" Endymion called over his shoulder, slowly rising to his feet once more with the aid of a hand on his knee. He was really getting tired of getting up only to find himself on his butt a few minutes later. The most irritating aspect of this sword play, was the fact he knew Mot was holding back. As if he was a beginner. But perhaps he was, he only had a few years of training before Elysian was lost and he became a mortal.

In time his friends found comfortable places to watch their prince in combat with the formidable Demon. They had first tried to encourage him, offer advice as over and over Mot disarmed and compromised his strikes. Kunsite had returned to camp to find out when the Master General planed to beginning marching once more for the Spine. Leaving the last three keeping their counsel, fearing Endymion's growing frustration and rage.

In time Mamoru began to see openings in his strikes that he could manipulate or push through. Mot began to grin with approval as his tactics began to improve.

"The Demon in you got the advantage back in the battle, because you were afraid, desperate and losing ground. It is a beast of opportunity, that preys upon your weakness and insecurities. You must never let it gain any ground in your conscious self. You must always be vigilant, because it will creep out in your thoughts, your actions, twist your desires." Mot parried his blow, then struck out with his large broad sword. Mamoru had to fall back onto the defensive, deflecting his powerful slash by crossing his sword over his face.

Mot chuckled with growing mirth, as Mamoru's eyes went wide in alarm at how easily the fight had shifted in the demon's favour. His own thoughts sifting through his memories for instances in which the demon had gained control of him. Finding quickly enough that the demon had occupied his waking life pretty much constantly before Serenity. It was then, when her natural sweetness began to affect his heart. He began to feel more positive emotions, she had taught him love, compassion, kindness and understanding. A deep loyalty to her blossomed as he became her Senshi. That loyalty expanded towards her sister's, and fellow Senshi and also now to his long lost brother's in arms. She had cultivated a foundation within him to become a better person, a drive to strive for the light.

"Oi, know you can do it! Knock me on my arse!" Mot bellowed, as Mamoru parried and struck out wildly with his sword.

He swung his sword futilely for a time, while Mot laughed tauntingly. His arms were growing stiff, the muscles flaming with strain. He was having a hard time catching his breath, as they danced around each other neither gaining advantage of the other. The morning past into afternoon as they trained, his strength and resolve waining with the hours.

"You hit like a defenceless baby!" Mot bellowed, swinging his wide blade in a downward arc. The strike slamming so hard into Mamoru's more narrow blade it vibrated through the weapon the up his numbing arms.

Mamoru's fingers released instantly, as he then had to leap back before Mot cleaved his head from his shoulder with his follow up strike.

"Get your head out of your ARSE!" He roared, sheathing his sword. "No wonder your beast took control. You have no stamina...no endurance. You would have never survived that battle or any of the ones to come." Mot shook his head in disappointment.

As Mamoru bent over his knees, sucking in one cold breath after another. Hissing and grimacing in pain as he held his forearms.

Holding his temper in check as Mot continued to curse and rant, tossing every nasty name and comment his way. Till he had cooled his own rage.

"We got a lot of work to do." Mot huffed in disgust, scratching the back of his neck with his long talon like finger nails.

As Mamoru rose up from his knees, he saw Neph coming up to him with a grim yet humorous grin.

"First of all. You need to adjust your grip depending on what kind of strike you are comitting to make. So your strikes will be more on the mark and perhaps stronger. Second, tuck your chin in so your head doesn't get loped off. Third, you are going to get hurt. So stop dancing around so much. Expect it, be ready for it. Keep your eyes focused you might as well see it coming." He commented dryly.

Mamoru merely nodded, slumping away to gather his sword from the sand. His friends had never stopped their sword training. Their guidance now would be valuable in keeping him alive in the days to come.

* * *

Usagi's thankful sobs, slowly began to ebb along with her tight embrace around his middle. His hand had been resting tenderly at the back of her head, when he realized with a chuckle that she was breathing heavily against his stomach. Her puffs of breath heating the material of his white t-shirt. She was still kneeling in front of the pink sheeted couch, the coffee table at her heels. Arms now wrapped loosely around him, fast asleep.

"Odango...?" He questioned with a smirk. Glancing down at the sweet face now squished up against his abs. She had been so overcome with the aftermath and trauma of her last fight. Her body pushed beyond her endurance, as soon as she calmed down she fell asleep.

"That's ok...you just sleep. Silly girl." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulder blades, as he flopped back against the couch. Taking her up off her knees and down with him upon the cushions. Spreading his legs wide, so her smaller body rested against his chest, using him as a mattress.

Now comfortable, he grabbed the remote and turned the T.V back on. Relaxing and grinning like an idiot at his good luck. He wrapped an arm lovingly over her back, enjoying this time to just hold her while she slept. Cradling her beautiful body to his, his mind lulled into fantasies of much sweeter times to come.

A couple hours past, her sleep deepened so very comfortable lounging upon him. Her cheeks flushed from the warmth passing between them. As she curled her fingers into the cotton fabric of his shirt, mumbling and giggling. Lost within a very entertaining dream. Her cute little antics, making Seiya love her even more.

"You know, I love you...Tsukino, Usagi. Truly, madly, deeply. As corny as it sounds. It's how I feel." Seiya bent his head downward, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her golden head.

Then the shrill trill of his cell phone vibrated from his pocket.

"Aie Ya!" He cried in frustration, dropping the remote to the coffee table yet again. Stretching his hand out, fingers questing valiantly for his cell phone discarded just out of reach, on the far side of the coffee table. The small rectangular screen flashed as it rang over and over insistent that it be answered.

Seiya had to shift forward just a bit, making Usagi moan in protest at his slight movements. Finally, as he thought he had snapped the tendons in his arms, his fingers crawled the device close enough for him to grip. He quickly pulled the phone over her sleeping head, using his free hand to swipe the screen with a finger answering the call.

"Moshi, Moshi?" He puffed, needing to take in some much needed air. Since he had been holding his breath while he fought to reach his phone and not disturb the angel on his chest.

"Seiya..." Taiki began then bellowed in excitement on the other end. Seiya had to pull the phone away abruptly lest his ear drum burst.

"What the hell, Taiki!" He cursed a second later, his face twisting in irritation at his cousin.

"You remember that demo cd we made..." Taiki began, as Yaten was heard screaming and whooping in the background.

"Yeah...what of it. " Seiya smiled, wondering what was up.

"Well...we've been chosen to audition for Avex group! The biggest record label in Japan!" Taiki yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Seiya screamed bolting upright.

Usagi cried out in alarm as her sleep was abruptly destroyed.

Sitting back on her legs, blinking in confusion.

"Excuse me, but what are your intentions with the Princess?" A snide, arrogant voice called out from the open front door.

Seiya was still holding the phone to his ear, as he turned to find a woman with long dark hair, and piercing deep violet eyes glaring at him, with the intent to kill. She stood defiantly in the doorway, in a barely there, flowing mini red dress that looked right out some ancient roman movie. Hands on her hips and a pompous self righteous air about her.

Seiya swallowed, his excitement ebbing with the clear threat this strange woman held in her eyes.

"Princess?" He breathed, completely lost as to what was going on.

"Rei!" Usagi beamed, jumping to her feet. Dashing over to the taller girl and embracing her with all that she was worth. Tears of joy streaming down her cheeks once more.

"It's good to be home." Rei breathed, molding herself to her little sister in such a sweet and loving manner. Holding her close with strong arms, pressing her face into the top of the shorter blondes head. Willing the tears to dry, that sought to creep out of the corners of her own eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note:I just want to know if what I had tried to do worked. In the first part Seiya was kinda a jerk, but an unthreatening one. In these last few chapter's, I delved more into his character and his true feelings towards Usagi. At this point have I managed to redeem him in anyway as a decent character?

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Usagi pulled away beaming, glancing hopeful around Rei's shoulder's. Her long powder pink skirt swishing between her knees as she sought to look over her sister's shoulder's. The hem of her white blouse and fuzzy pink vest riding up, hinting at the soft skin along the small of her back as she shifted and jumped trying to get a view outside behind the taller dark haired girl.

"Mamoru?" She questioned in a dreaded breath, a few fruitless moments later.

"Princess..." Rei clasped her shoulder's, holding her still. As she held her gaze strongly to the smaller girls tearful eyes. "He isn't with me." She finished, her heart aching as her beloved sister's face crumpled into anguish. Usagi's optimistic hopes were instantly killed, as her resolve was crushed with the horrible reality that he wasn't home. He was lost...perhaps dead and she would never know what became of him since their bond could not pass through the barrier's between realms.

Seiya cringed as Usagi fell sobbing into Rei's arms, calling patheticly for her truelove into the loose red fabric of the taller woman's chest. Rei for her part was glaring in threat at him once more, as if all her sister's pain was his fault. Her barely their red roman mini dress killing the full wrath in her eyes, twisting it to a kind of sexy rage for Seiya.

"Look, beautiful. She has been a mess for over a month. I'd tell you the whole story but I gotta take this call. " He stated curtly, retreating from the room since Usagi's cries were far to loud for him to hear his cousin on the other line. With an arrogant toss of his hand, he left calling. "You can kill me later."

Rei guided Usagi outside into the warm afternoon sun, settling the greatly distraught girl on the bench.

She cradled her hurting princess as she hiccuped and gulped for breath valiantly trying to reclaim some calm to speak clearly.

"Why isn't he here..." She managed, her voice issuing out in a strained high pitched whine.

"A lot has happened, Princess. " Rei pulled away, clutching her hands softly. Patiently waiting as Usagi got herself under better control, her face down turned, cheeks wet and pink from her rising distress. When she regained some composure she returned her mournful gaze back upon Rei.

Rei gave her a weak reassuring smile. "We were headed back here, truly. But an envoy from the Palace, came to StarLight. He brought news that the Keeper had taken the Dark Realms. "

Usagi gasped in horror, her face twisting in more pain, tears falling silently now.

"Your mother called for reinforcements. Mamoru couldn't let that devil destroy another realm as he did his own. He joined your mother's army. " Rei finished, her face set in stone. Knowing she was the barer of heart breaking news. Wanting to be strong, for her princess even though she was deathly worried for the prince. He was walking into a battle of insurmountable odds, that were not in his favour.

As Usagi choked back further sobs, her heart screaming in agony now. Her blood running cold, face beading with stress. He had gone to challenge the Keeper. The embodiment of all evil...

The elder god would consume her love and spit him out battered and broken and dead. She could only blink so over come with woe and hopelessness. She had been comforting herself with fantasies of his return, now those dreams were going up in flames of true misery. He was now lost to her, forever lost.

Rei saw her princess's shoulder sag, her spirit dieing at her words. Rei quickly let go of her limp hands, grasping her shoulders and pressing her forehead up against hers. Forcing her to acknowledge her next words and not give in to the agony of grief she saw forming behind her cerulean eyes.

"Don't you give up in him!" She commanded, her violet eyes burning with the hope Serenity no longer felt.

"If you give up then he really will be dead!" She shouted, giving Serenity's shoulder's a firm shake.

Serenity took a shuddering breath, and nodded, commanding herself to stay strong, to keep hoping that he would return. Her sisters were fighting in that hell as well, they needed her to believe in their powers.

"I want to go to him..." She breathed, her heart aching to run to him. Pushing all the guilt away, if she left. Uranus and Neptune may never be able to complete their mission of apprehending the Dark Moon rebels. She was their only way into the Mansion, their only chance of finding where they were holding the Pure Demon's. If she left...if she died...what would happen to the Mortal Realms?

Rei nodded in understanding, her mind already planning what they would need for the journey.

"But I can't..." Serenity finished in a choking sob, pressing her fingertips to her lips to contained the wail that wished to escape.

Rei pulled away confused.

Serenity then went into the details about what had been happening around Tokyo and how the Mortal Realms were being plagued by the Abyss as well. As she finished her story a quiet voice interrupted them.

"Heiress?" A low husky voice called out quietly to them.

Usagi and Rei were so engrossed in their private discussions they never noticed the short young man trudging up the path. He might have just reached five feet, barely fifteen years old. With a barrel chest and thick stocky powerful arms and legs. Wearing a pair of tight rusty leather breeches that barely covered his smooth calves. And a loose flowing white shirt that hung incredibly low. Showing off his well defined pectoral muscles, tanned skin and small nipples. A corded leather belt hung off his square hips, with a simple black hilted long sword in a leather scabbard. His feet adorn with heavy dark leather hunter's boots, the hilt of a dagger jutting out from the cuff of each boot. He hauled a huge over stuffed tan travel pack on his back, so heavy and cumbersome he had to hunch his back to control the weight of it. His face was half hidden under a shaggy mass of dull brown hair, hanging wild around his shoulder's. What Usagi could see of the young man was a handsome strong jaw, with gentle brown eyes peeking out beneath his thick locks. A smattering of peach fuzz covered his chin, as if his beard was just starting to grow in for the first time. A young man on the very cusp of his maturity.

"Yuichiro." Rei smiled weakly, inclining the man; "The crown princess Serenity." She then inclined Usagi sitting beside her.

Yuichiro nodded, blushing then made a hasty if awkward attempt at a bow. The pack tumbling off to the ground, the poorly knotted leather rope that kept the top flap closed. Tore free, the packs contents exploding over the dirt before the veranda. Books, scrolls, jewels, various satin gowns and fine silk undergarments lay scattered over the grass and stones.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at young man's nervous predicament. As he stuttered an apology scrambling to stuff everything back in, as Rei now humiliated began to curse and rant at him. Hovering over him urging him to move faster, to stop apologizing and just do better.

Usagi felt genuinely sorry for him, she should have never laughed it had set her sister's temper off.

"Looks like you had quiet an adventure getting home." She smirked.

Rei placed her hands on her hips, casting her a meaningful smile over her shoulder.

"You have no idea. little sister." She stated, the amazing story of her adventure to her home kingdom remaining unsaid for now. Arriving as only the Senshi of Mars, a title of respect in itself. That had garnered her some approval in the Mars Senate. After her parents had been killed her planet had no royal line to continue to lead and was forced to create a republic to govern the planet. Her lineage had been obscured over the years and she had no proof of it, so she never proclaimed herself as anything more then a Senshi. How she had been pulled into a web of intrigue, betrayal and political gain. Between a Senate Governor and the High priest of the Cathedral of Fire. The central shrine in the Capital City, to which the Holy Fire of Aries burned. She and a small band of rebels had over turned the Senate, being forced into a elemental confrontation with the High Priest resulting in his death. Now the Shrine of Aries was under new leadership, and the government was no more. After the battles they had proved her heritage to the populace of the planet and reinstated the Royal line as the true ruler's of Mars. She had proclaimed the leader of the rebels, a honourable man who had the loyalty of her people. Her head advisor and gave him her throne for now. Stating she had loyalties to the Princess of the White Moon and until she felt her duty to her had ended, he was to rule her planet until her return. She trusted him with her planet, her people and her heart.

Unfortunately upon her departure as the Heiress to the Throne of Mars, she was unable to travel with out at least one body guard. It didn't seem to matter that she was a more powerful warrior then some mere Martian soldier. Out of respect for her people's worry over her, she had accepted one guard, being shackled with Yuichiro. A bumbling soldier who had just graduated out of the Mars Combat Academy, she had no idea how but he had. Or so she was told, a part of her wondered if the Palace Guards just wanted to be rid of him, sending him off with her was just the perfect opportunity. Either way he had been nothing but a nuisance and an accident waiting to happen the whole journey, half the time she felt she was baby sitting the young man.

"Odango?" Seiya popped his head out of the divider, looking at her on the bench with compassion. Wondering how she was doing and what was going on. His future had been ironed out, and he was beyond excited to soon be on the road to becoming an idol. But her needs came before his own and she had been devastated when he had left to finish his conversation with Taiki.

"Are you going to be alright?" he questioned, moving to sit beside her. His deep blue eyes searching hers for assurance.

"I will be..." She smiled weakly, taking her leave needing some time alone to think and pull herself together. She needed to find her reserves of hope and the will to carry on with out Mamoru for just little bit longer.

"Who the hell are you!" Rei roared after Usagi had disappeared down the hall. Rounding on Seiya with a vengeance. Yuichiro cowered slightly at the fury in her voice, shuffling away into the house to drop off their pack somewhere.

Seiya sighed, he had grown up with an older sister so the higher then thou attitude had no effect on him. He wasn't scared of her or cowed in the least.

"Seiya, Kou." Seiya stood offering her a hand politely. "And you?" He inquired with a charming grin.

"Your worst nightmare!" Rei growled, batting his hand away. Then stormed into the house, she knew from her first look at them together. He had been wooing Serenity in Mamoru absence. She was a sweet soul, kind and gentle and an easy mark for any charming Casa nova. She would never allow that to happen.

Her love affair with Mamoru was dangerous enough to deal with. She did not want to deal with her sister having her love spurned by some play boy, when he had his fill of her body.

She charged down the hall, pulling open the divider to her room, screaming in further rage as she found her stuff missing and filled with the man's junk.

Usagi pulled her divider open a sheepish look on her face, as Rei spun and glared furiously at her.

"What the hell is going on around here!" She ranted, thundering into Usagi's room for more answers. Her hands balled into fists, all her worst nightmares coming true as she figured out the arrogant play boy out front was living with her!

"Rei...calm down I'll explain." Usagi pleaded, backing up into her room as Rei slammed the divider shut. Crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot in impatience needing answers and fast.

"You better not be sleeping with that guy!" She hissed.

Usagi instantly went white, the mere thought of betraying Mamoru was beyond reason to her.

"Never..." She whispered, eye wide in shock, taken a back that Rei would even think she would be so easy or flippant with her love.

An hour later, Rei strode back into the kitchen. Finding Yuichiro drawing circles with his finger on the low table, a bored look on his face. Their pack, his belt and sword laying nearby, as he waited patiently for her to reemerge and give him orders.

Rei stood before him impatiently, then snapped her fingers to get his attention. Yuichiro shot his head up at the sharp sound. His now alert eyes gazing expectantly up at her.

"Take my stuff into the Princess's room, you can bunk in the other room with her roommate." Rei commanded.

"How come I have to live with the Hobbit." Seiya was leaning casually against the doorframe of the divider's that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Yuichiro cast him a disgruntled look.

Rei merely raised an eye brow wondering if he truly wanted to get into it with her.

Seiya understood that cold, calculating look he raised his arms in defeat.

"As you will, Heiress." Yuichiro scrambled to his feet, gathering up their pack and his weapons.

Seiya cast the boy an odd look, figuring the two were just cos-players coming from some convention at first, just some of Usagi's crazy friends he didn't know about. She loved manga it wasn't far fetched to think she might cos-play too. Now further questions were running rampant through his head. "Alright I'm living with a Princess and an Heiress now...I can handle that..." He muttered nervously, scratching the back his neck as he returned to his program in the living room.

* * *

The army marched unrelentingly into the bowels of hell itself. The landscape soon stopped resembling charred grassland and became an endless dessert of black silt. All a long, dark monoliths of Tartarus crystals pushed from the ground reaching upwards into the eerie ghostly green glow of the sky. It became an alien world, filled with ghastly monster's around every bend and endless heart ache. Finding only gutted ruins of farms and homesteads, ransacked villages. Decaying corpses of humans and demon alike, all turned to stone. Even the once living now forever frozen in their last acts. Some in the midst of seeking salvation, other's at war with other human's or demon's. They found families huddled together in the ruins of their homes, lover's still holding each other, embracing tightly in their final moments of life.

All the while they were under near constant attack by roving bands of wild demon's. Always having to make a watch, never getting a full nights rest due to attacks, even if a night went by with out a skirmish. Their was the unearthly howling of the damned that echoed around them all the time, fraying their nerves to breaking. The troops lived in fear, breathed an anxious air, and endured the steady ache in their chests of despair. Their days and nights had become an automation of sorts, a moving machine of living weapons no longer thinking, only killing the beasts that got in their way. Always striving for just a few more miles each day, focused on getting to Queen Serenity at the northern most tip of the some the utter hopelessness and constant fear, was to much and they lost their sanity, running off from camp in the middle of the night screaming. Those weak fragile men were never heard from again.

The Queen was laying siege to the Black Moon's forces, the Keeper had sought refuge within it's heavily guarded near impenetrable walls. Orchestrating the Tartarus Crystal's growth through out the Realm. Reports of the Dreaded Warlord the Crimson Rubues, lead the Dark Moon's vast army, laying waist to her forces daily. She was running out of time, her once proud army now in tattered pockets around the Castles forests and hillsides. Only able to fight through gorilla's strikes against him and his mighty fortress. Seeking to cripple his forces in any means possible. But it was just a slow bleed, upon the hide of the Keeper's combined forces. It wouldn't be long before not a White Moon soldier would remain breathing to defy him.

True to Set's words, the White Moon soldier's at first unnerved by him now feared him outright. His brother's in arms had took a stand then confessing of being Elysian as well. Their assurances and long history of being honourable men did nothing to assuage the armies feelings. They began to shun and fear them as well. Kunsite lost his standing as an advisor to the Master General. The fear of Demon's and Elysian's was just to ingrained in their upbringing. The five men could not hope to fight decades, if not thousands of years of prejudice.

So they now found themselves in the company of the Horde. Camping a few miles more away each night, slowly out pacing the human army. Truth be told, the Demon's were honestly more companionable to be around. While the human's seemed skiddish and easy to scare, their natures to weakened from a life of little hardship up in the safety of the Celestial Realms. The lesser demon's lived every day as it was their last. Used to being hunted by wild beasts, and human's alike. Taking the moments as they were, with good humour and no regrets. Enjoying the simple things when in the respite of battle. Be it drinking, in which Jed took a few demon's under the table so to speak. Or games of chance, that Zoi seemed to find compelling as the dice and bone throwing had clear rules, but no clear way of winning. Usually resulting in fist a cuffs between the Horde players and Zoi standing stunned and afraid like some sheepish girlfriend watching her man fight for her honour.

Leaving Kunsite, Nephrite and Mamoru hanging out around the central fire with a good amount of other Horde Demon's. Discussing the day, reminiscing of the past, and silently observing the male and female soldier's pairing up and disappearing for a night of pleasure. Neph would end up grimacing as stray thoughts of the beastial Horde Demon's fornicating crossed his mind. Hearing them grunt and moan in the blind desolation just beyond the fire light. Mamoru would chuckle and slap the broader man on the shoulder in an act of support.

"By the Dream Lord, I miss my Mako." Neph groaned one night, absently fondling his crotch. He had pulled off his chain mail and cast it beside him the metal getting to hot by the fire. Now only wearing his heavy sleeveless greatcoat. His powerful arms and chest on display in the flickering orange light, with the open vest like coat hanging off his shoulders.

"I never knew." Mamoru smirked, he had found himself falling back on fond memories of Serenity in the stillness of the nights himself. Always brooding over the silent words she had mouthed to him before her soul disappeared into the depths of Eden. Healed and once more on her way back to her body back on earth. He had tried to reason them out, but not being a lip reader he could only make out certain syllables. He was once more in his regular clothes of dark green pants and loose white shirt, his knee's drawn up under his chin lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, we're nothing solid mind. Just have to good time together so to speak when she passes through StarLight on Senshi business." Neph sighed. "maybe one day, I can convince her, we could be more."

"Alright, boy. All done go'in down memory lane. I need ta borrow you for a bit." Mot clasped Mamoru on the shoulder.  
Mamoru rose following the heavily armoured demon away from the fire. Finding Kunsite hovering over a poorly drawn map, scratched out with a stick in the black dirt. Several other Horde Demon's stood around holding up make shift torches of wood and burning pitch. The foul smoke and acidic stench made him cough as they drew close. Clearing his throat, he approached the small group of tactician's at work. Kunsite was still in his full silver plate and dark cloak, Mamoru wondered briefly if the life time soldier slept in it. He was so committed to being a soldier at arms, it wasn't a far stretch.

Kunsite paid him a small nod, before starting his briefing.

"The scouts have just gotten back. We will be crossing into the foothills of the Northern Spine by tomorrow afternoon. The Dark Moon Castle is in a valley just on the other side of those mountains. The City of BaShuet is just a couple miles further south east in the foothills. " Kunsite moved his stick and jabbed it into the map. "Mamoru, the boys and I are going to go and see if we might find some supplies and Hell steeds. To help us traverse the passes more quickly, and I personally am getting tired of salvaging and eating the dried mutton you demon's have been feeding us." Kunsite stated, as a few demons chuckled as if sharing some inside joke. Suddenly both Kunsite and Mamoru shared an alarmed look wondering exactly what kind of meat the Horde had been feeding them. Kunsite quickly cleared his throat and gathered his wits." The Queen is running out of time, and we are out pacing the reinforcements ever day. So we might not be a large army but were strong, that much I have come to realize. One Horde Demon is worth four White Moon soldier's in a battle. " Kunsite paid the Horde standing humbling around his map, a broad smile and well earn compliment. They growled in acknowledgement. Demon's were not known for broad displays, more reserved and stoic in nature. They would not be welcomed in the Queen's army with open arms, but this force of Lesser Demon's could still put a good dent in the Keeper's forces. They would prove their worth in blood when they reached the Dark Moon's fortress.

After Kunsite had issued his order's to which route the Horde were to take into the mountains, stating what pass to traverse in which they could catch up with the Steeds in a fore night. The meeting came to an end. Mot took him aside, clapping a large hand on his shoulder nearly doubling him over with the power behind his arm.

"I will get you before dawn...more training." He grumbled, with an evil grin.

Mamoru merely nodded, growing accustomed to the hours of sword work, and mental training Mot put him through. Strengthening his body and mind to keep control, to temper its more volatile nature. Developing mental barrier's to keep the demon in check, when confronting extreme duress both physically and mentally.

Kunsite and Neph pitched in helping him as sparing partner's and defending him to Mot when the Demon's training got to much for a human to handle. Mamoru would never give in to the mountain of a demon his pride to great! Even if his body was going to break, he would just keep getting up for more abuse. But his friends would not allow Mot to take it to far, stating he was not a Demon he was a human being. Which would leave Mot cursing him out as a weak bag of flesh, and storming off to gain control of his own temper.

Zoi instructed him on Dream magic, filling in the gaps of his knowledge with more spells and invocations. He couldn't help with his elemental magic, that was something he would develop on his own. Jed, he was merely the moral officer of the group. Lifting everyones spirits when they started to flag, with jokes, stories, games and just his stupid drunken antics. It was enough to bring a smile to even Kunsite, who seemed to stiff and reserved for his own good. Though Mamoru was starting to worry, it seemed when ever Jed got a little down time from fighting he had his lips wrapped around a bottle of ale.

* * *

The moon rose full and luminous, glowing down upon the city, in a sky full of sparkling stars. Bathing the parks and towers in it's gentle warmth. The growing chill of the fall air seemed to lift somewhat, the night coming alive with the unusually balmy weather. Moon and Mars took to patrol around the parks in Azabu Juban, Yuichiro now dressed in his deep red leather armour scrambling to keep up. His armour was of a Mars soldier at Arms, with a short vest style tunic and matching well padded leather pants and black leather boots and long leather gauntlets that were strapped to his wrists and forearms by wide belts and buckles. He had his tan leather sword belt around his waist with his long sword at his hip and his daggers tucked into his boots. He had no hope of keeping up to full Guardian's, with their greater speed and stamina. So was left trailing behind, huffing and puffing valiantly for breath dripping in sweat. As he ran far behind them along the long winding trails of Juban Park.

Beryl crouched out of sight in her blood red skin tight armour. High up in the branches of a sleeping spruce tree. It's coat of rusty red and yellow leaves concealing her contempt. As she glared down from her perch towards the small group of defender's jogging away down the shadowed path set before a large shimmering pond.

She licked her front teeth in a feral, almost predatory manner as she watched Mar's in her deep red and black Hunter style Guardian armour disappearing around the bend in the parks trail.

"A soul hunter...well this just won't do." She whined in annoyance. She couldn't let this new companion come between her and her new pawn. It would take a little thought, but she would revise her plans to make sure the Senshi of Mars would not be able to interfere in her plots.

Her eyes narrowed even more in malice, as Yuichiro came into view before her on the path. Struggling to keep his crazy pace after his Mistress. Then she grinned broadly her vile plan spreading in her mind, with the young man at it's center.

* * *

It was closing in on dawn once more when they returned to the house. Yuichiro disappeared into the bathroom for a long hot shower. He was soaked with sweat, face red and unable to breath properly as he staggered into the house. To exhausted to speak, his legs spasming from over exertion barely able to hold his own weight.

Moon had recalled her Guardian persona, returning to the tight white long sleeve shirt that complemented her curves and pair of navy blue yoga pants. She had changed out of her skirt and blouse needing to be free of the stench of stress sweat it contained. She watched poor Yuichiro struggling with shaking finger's to release his sword belt as he attempted to get out of his stiff over heated armour. Disappearing without a word of complaint into the bathroom.

She cast Rei who stood glowering at him behind her. Having now dressed in Earth clothes once more, in a pair of jean overalls and a tight long sleeve black shirt. A bright red hoody tied around her hips, her hands on her hips as she shook her head in disgust.

"He is going to kill himself. But he is just to stubborn to stay behind." She muttered heading down the hall to prepare for bed.

"Well, he is your body guard." Usagi shrugged, following her down the hall. "It's his duty to protect you." She called as Rei disappeared behind their room divider.

"He couldn't protect a puppy." Rei growled bitterly, as Usagi chuckled shaking her head in exasperation.

"You just can't give any one a break can you?" She commented dryly.

"I am not going to be less then what I am, to make things easier for him. If he wants to protect me, he needs to be more then what he is. " Rei stated in frustration, pulling a long white cotton nighty over her voluptuously nude body.

"He can never be as strong or as fast as you, Rei. He's not a Guardian." Usagi sighed, having shed her pants. Standing in just her pink bikini style panties. Crossing her arms over her flat stomach as she pulled her tight shirt over her head discarding it to the floor.

"Seriously, Serenity you are such a slob." Rei frowned, casting her dumbfounded gaze over the chaos of clothes and clutter all over the floor.

"I'll clean it later." She mumbled, having thrown her lace bra into the chaos as well. Pulling down her white cotton night gown with a huge pink Hello Kitty face on the front.

Rei rolled her eyes in exasperation, moving towards the bed now made up with cotton red sheets and a heavy beige wool blanket. Wondering oddly why she was settling into the warm comfortable bed, while her Princess was crawling once more under the white duvet and pink sheets down on the sleeping mat, on the floor.

"Serenity?" She called out a few minutes later, the faint dawn light filtering through the rice paper screens of the room relaxing her. Soothing her body and lulling her mind towards sleep.

"Hmmmm." She answered softly from the floor, holding her sobs in check. As she curled up within the cocoon of her bedding, silent tears of worry and fear falling once more. The steady heartache she felt before finding out Mamoru was headed off to fight the Keeper was nothing compared to the unrelenting agony she felt now. Knowing she couldn't go rushing off to defend him, because she had to stay and defend this realm from the Abyss. It was literally killing her inside.

Rei squirmed over to the edge of the cot glancing down at her, noticing the wet trails of tears falling down her face as she tried to hide her pain by curling up tight in her smothering cloud of blankets.

"You have to get some sleep, we have a house to clean later today, some Demon's to kill, and Rebels to catch. Gonna be a big day!" She stated the obvious, attempting to pull her back from her morbid worries. To refocus her on what needed to be done. That they had things to accomplish here on earth and wallowing in her fears was not going to do her any good.

"Your right, Rei. Sweet Dreams." Serenity sighed, wiping her tears away with the corner of her blanket then rolled herself away, seeking the calm oblivion of sleep.

A few minutes of quiet repose past, with Rei staring down at her in admiration. Only a few months ago, Serenity would have allowed her emotions to control her. Wailing and bawling endlessly, unable to pull herself together. Needing to be comforted, and pumped full of assurances over the most petty of concerns. In the last few months, she had matured in so many small ways. Leaving behind the selfish, sheltered and spoiled person she once was. Becoming a Guardian herself, she had now found a sense of responsibility to others. A selflessness, and inner strength to her duty able to put in perspective her own needs versus more pressing matter's. Such as defending and protecting the innocent.

"You have gotten so much stronger." Rei whispered with a proud smile, falling asleep herself.

* * *

"Is it just me, or this part of the Dark Realms less Hellish?" Jed observed from the back of his white pony. Dressed in his tan leather tunic and pants, dark leather sword belt secured to his waist. Long sword bumping on his thigh as he rode,while the chest belt that had held his set of dagger's now empty.

Kunsite rode ahead, his silver plate mail gleaming in the dim light, dark cloak snapping in the breeze. Casting his soft blue eyes around the normal looking hillside. With Neph jogging further ahead, his bronze chain mail clinking in a steady echo. His sleeveless great coat hanging loose over his shoulders, broad sword bouncing against his back. Scrutinizing the normal looking trees that were scattered around them. Zoi rode on a pony as well taking up the rear with Endy. His white robe, with the silver runes embroidered on the back nearly glowed in the clear dawn light. Mamoru was once more in his dark blue Guardian armour, with his silver shoulder guards and girdle. Dark leather boots and gauntlets. Cloak flapping in the mountain breeze, as he rode behind Zoi on his own mount. The air itself felt pure, as if sparkling with a silver light. The blackened tainted earth had slowly faded away to lush forests the closer they approached the foot hills. It was as if they had passed through some unearthly veil of invisible energy. The change back to normal surroundings was as unnerving as traversing the abyss had been for the last few weeks.

They rode silently, keeping a close eyes around them expecting this reality to shift back into hell any moment. The Horde army had headed north for the Spine, while they had traveled further south towards the City of BaShuet.

A forest city, it was small compared to the grand standards of Lilith. With a simple log storm wall surrounding the squat cottages and two story buildings that it protected. Made of the modest forest materials, of mortar and wood with tile roofs of dried clay. The city was quickly bombarded with the mass evacuation of the coastline, as refugee's of both human and demon swelled within the protection of it's walls. There was just to many and it soon could hold no more, now the countryside overflowed with tents and shacks.

They all sought a state of normalcy amid the rising chaos that surrounded the land beyond the foothills of the Spine. In the mornings the people would swarm the impromptu market setup outside of the city. People from the other side of the Spine, would set up their food and wares in small stands. Lined up in man made streets of stomped down earth. Selling what they could, be it made by their hand or stolen from abandoned homesteads along their merchant routes. The land had become a lawless opportunists paradise. The world was coming to an end in Hell fire, so those who still survived lived one day to the next. All order and hierarchy among the populace had become mute by this point. The rich and noble were treated with as much respect as a common born servant.

Mamoru and his brother's led their ponies through the throng of the market place, noticing all manner of stalls ranging from food to jewels, to wine and spirits. Knots of commoner's milled around speaking in hushed tones about what they called the Keeper's Last Stand. How the White Moon Queen was giving him a good fight and soon the Realm would be healed. The festive mood in the air, and false hope running rampant through the market was disheartening. Everything these people were spouting to one another was the exact opposite to what was being reported back by messenger's to the White Moon reinforcements.

Mamoru understood the propaganda was needed to keep the commoner's happy and oblivious to the true horror's that might be coming their way. This untouched area of the Dark Realms was curious and unsettling, he wondered how long until a Tartarus Crystal began to grow here and consumed all life in the foothills. He figured let the people enjoy their last few days, perhaps they would be able to push the Demon lord back into the Abyss and save this small part of the Dark Realms? Anything was possible, he just had to keep the hope of a better future alive in his heart. Giving into his bitterness, and jaded way of thinking only gave the demon inside him a foothold to strengthen within him. So he pushed his dark thoughts aside, following Kunsite blindly through the crowds as he headed towards the walls of BaShuet leaving the make shift village of refugee's and market behind them.

They moved through the massive wooden gates unhindered by any guards, crossing into a wide street lined with modest two story buildings. The crowds within the walls milled with an eye of suspicion towards them. To many stranger's had been thrust into their midst and the law that was left in the City really couldn't protect them. So now they began to protect themselves, both men and women armed with dagger or swords. The mother's looking odd and nervous, in their simple dresses, clutching onto children while brandishing swords around their waists.

As Mamoru took in the worry upon the women's faces, he felt so sorry for how uncertain their days had become. He wished to heal this Realm, bring peace and a sense of security to their lives once more.

It was then he felt the watchful gaze of the unknown eyes upon him. He was about to be tested, he knew those scrutinizing eyes were always the precursor to a cross roads yet to come.

He made it only two more steps, his three friends walking just ahead leading their own ponies suddenly froze in mid step. The world turned once more into the cloudy haze of Eden's grasp, the people, his friends and surroundings fading away behind the timeless veil. Only whispers of the world beyond remained. The reigns of the pony he was leading faded away a well, leaving only him in some fathomless void in his Elysian armour. The stillness that surrounded him now was immortal and beyond his control. He knew instantly he was once more within Eden's grasp, as if the state of thrall had never let go of him. Merely giving him a sense of freedom, as if he was just a dog on a very long leash.

"Damn you, Eden!" He shouted into the swirling fog. "Show yourself you cowardly force!" he taunted wanting some answers. Mamoru was now truly afraid, not for himself but for his friends who were now left in the Dark Realms to fight the Keeper with out him. With his jaw working hard not to start screaming his rage into the void he stood patiently waiting for his answers.

Then slowly the billowing clouds shifted, revealing a familiar middle aged woman. She stood with a sweet motherly smile upon her worn aged face. Her dull brown hair pulled up in a large bun atop her head, grey strands pulled free falling over her gentle face. Wearing the simple beige dress and white apron of the matronly woman who had cared for him back at the Fox Tail Inn in Lilith months ago.

Her eyes once a dull green, shone pure silver the goddess aura pulsing from her human guise unmistakable.

Mamoru swallowed, his mouth suddenly gone dry. All the loving, motherly feelings he had gotten from her when in her care for those brief few days came flooding back. Unable to breath or blink as she strode towards him, a demure smile of welcome on her face.

"Endymion...come to me." She spoke, her voice echoing gently towards him.

His heart leapt into his throat, finally confronting his birth mother...Selene.

He felt as if lightening had just struck him, his whole body was stiff and humming with pent up energy and emotions. His rage at Eden ebbing away in the loving pressence of his one and only mother.

"Endymion?" Her welcoming smile faltered into sadness. When he made no move towards her.

Her eyes shining with loss and flagging hope.

His mind was racing, trying to grasp what was now happening to him. This meeting was to abrupt, to strange? Was this really happening or was it some kind of trick of Eden's? He wouldn't put it past that zealous force to inflict him with such suffering. She truly did not like him or trust him one bit.

He licked his lips uncertainly, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword.

"Oh...Endymion." Her eyes following his hand to his weapon with disappointment.

This mind was recoiling at the very thought of attacking her. His fingers shaking upon the hilt, fighting to regain control of his battling emotions of anger and utter sadness.

"Why..." He breathed, his voice barely a whisper shaking in his overwhelmed state. She had never been there for him. Why was she here now, why did he suddenly rate in the eyes of some all powerful Goddess.

"Because I can no longer deny Destiny. " She began, her hands falling to her sides in defeat. " It moves forward with or without my guidance." She bowed her head, taking a deep breath needing to reach out to him, seek penance for her pride.

"I am so sorry for abandoning you, for casting you aside as if you didn't matter. " She began, tears forming in the silver iridescent pools of her eyes. "I realized to late, that you are the greatest of my creations." tears flooded down her face then, as she smiled weakly seeking any sign from him that he could forgive her.

Mamoru took one step forward, giving her a small sign that he may not forgive her just yet. For all the hardships she had caused him by not being around to love and protect him as a child. But it stated he was willing to hear her out at least.

"I have much to atone for, my son. But we do not have the time." She began.

"This is not your true self..." Mamoru began, narrowing his eyes seeing her body as it truly was a mask, veiled in a spell of obscurity to prevent her pressence of ever being remembered. "If we are to talk, truly communicate with one another I want no lies between us any longer."

"No, it is not my true form. I have been hiding in plain sight for decades." She gave him a sweet yet sad smile, casting the woman's middle aged persona aside as if one might shed ones clothes. In a flash of silver light. A timeless ethereal figure stood before him, her beautiful naked form glowing with holy light. With the face of an angel, all elegance and purity. Long silver hair the floated about her slender shoulder's as if moving with the currents of great power. Which he figured was the truth of it. She was the embodiment of all goodness and light.

Taking his breath away, suddenly overcome with a sense of rapture as he was bathed in the pure extent of her holy essence.

"Mother..." His eyes went wide, goose flesh spreading under the armour of his arms. As he blindly reached out to touch her, so enthralled by her power he had lost his own sense of self.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Endymion..." She cried out in a cautionary tone, taking a step back, realizing her son still held much of his mortal weaknesses. That unintentionally her powerful aura was casting a spell of rapture upon him. He was unable as of yet to handle her true form with out becoming entranced by it.

"Mother?" Mamoru questioned, his voice shaking in a fragile near childish tone of fear. His heart clenching as the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed began to pull away from him. He was worried the had unconsciously displeased her some how. That he had been perhaps breathing wrong, or misspoken even smelled in a way she did not like. That there was something dreadfully wrong with him...and there was. He was demonic and she was the Holiest creation of all. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by self loathing. Tears trailed down his face, the soul shattering feelings of being so impure were so much more horrible. Then what he had felt when traveling through Eden. Unable to handle the pain he drew his sword, prepared to end his life and the crushing agony of worthlessness he now felt in her pressence.

As she began to pull back some of her powers, her blinding aura of purity dimmed around her perfect nude body. Mamoru released his sword, pressing the tip of the blade to his gut preparing to run himself through. When she cried out dashing to him and grabbing the hilt of the sword. Her silver eyes wide and pleading for him to stay his hand. A blinding flash of gold irrupted from the blade, just as her finger's touched it, tossing her away as if caught in an explosion.

Mamoru felt his mind clear of the euphoric haze of rapture, the guilt, loathing and pain faded from his soul. His eyes glowed gold, his inner radiance bathing his body cleansing it from Selene's spell.

Rising back to his feet, sword now held firmly at his side he scrutinized his Goddess mother with clear eyes. The dream magic raced through him, hummed upon his skin creating a golden barrier that protected him from her great powers.

"I am sorry, my son. I never realized how mortal you still are." She bowed her head in apology, floating down from the enshrouding fog were the sword had discarded her.

Her silver hair glowing faintly as it settled around her shoulder's. Falling demurely over her breasts, and down her back twisting into a curl at the very cusp of her butt.

"I am ascending slowly into my godhood." Mamoru answered soberly. Keeping his grip upon his sword as if an anchor to keep him coherent in her still quite overwhelming pressence.

Selene merely nodded, then waved her arm behind her, parting the fog. "I have much to tell you, to teach you and our time is limited." turning on her heel she began to walk through a corridor of mist similar to the one he had used to escape this cage before.

"So Eden never really let me go, did she?" He commented bitterly, his fingers now gripping white knuckled over his hilt in his surging anger.

"She did in a way, but the Thrall of Fate remained inside you." Selene stopped in the corridor of mist, tapping a finger against his breast plate over his heart. "Her thrall remained hidden, covering your heart in crystal. If at any point she felt you were to dangerous to allow to live. She would have crushed your heart." Selene pulled her finger's away from his armour, a flowing silver shard of crystal now attached to her fingertips. Mamoru was amazed he had felt nothing when her drew the crystal thrall from his body. She stood before him holding the crystal shard tenderly in her palms, reforming it back into the small jewelled bead that Micah had placed around his neck.

"So it was all just a test to see if I was..." Mamrou growled, his anger rising at being given false hope that he was free only to find out Eden could have killed him anytime if he ever failed in her eyes.

"Evil." Selene nodded, raising her palm up that held the crystal as it flashed away in silver light.

Mamoru was seething by this point, so hating being lied to and shackled by some unseen power. Eden had always been in control, she was his judge, jury and would be executioner if needs be. He would have never even known what was going on, would have never been given the chance to defend his actions if Eden felt them at all threatening to her views of what made a good soul. Mamoru started to open his mouth to vent his rage and frustration, but Selene put a finger to his lips. Her firm nude body pressing up gently against him, with a sweet smile that reminded him of Usako she spoke soothingly.

"Eden is a piece of my pure soul, her judgment is absolute and unprejudiced." Selene began, smirking knowingly as she caught her sons disbelieving look. "Unlike her mistress I am afraid." She finished bitterly, returning to their walk through the mists.

Mamoru strode forward to walk beside her, as they moved together to another time and place. The mists billowed on either side of them, the whisper's of the reality beyond hidden just out of sight.

When Mamoru turned to confront her with the question that had festered in his heart for most of his childhood. "Why did you leave me, what was so wrong with me that you never wanted to be in my life?" His voice was controlled and deathly calm. The pain he felt at her abandonment long since buried. The fantasies of his childhood of her coming to him, begging his forgiveness. For being so late in claiming him, and transforming his loneliness into a loving family. Long forgotten, as he matured and learned to count on himself for the support he needed to get through the tough times.

Selene regarded him soberly. "I will answer all that you ask of me. But for now you must understand who you are, what your true purpose is in this tapestry of fates. Many hardships are ahead of you, many decisions you will not be able to make if, you do not understand who you are, what you came from." Selene began. "There is a very dangerous lore unlocking within you head. You my son, will be our saviour or our executioner."

Mamoru swallowed hard, but didn't give voice to his growing fears.

Slowly the mists lifted, leaving them in a shadowed glade. Just ahead lay a grove of ancient trees, their shadows dancing merrily upon the narrow wooded path. That led away into a lush forest, the sunlight filtering warm and comforting through the canopy as the sound of rushing water was heard nearby. They moved together into the trees in a companionable silence for a long time.

"Were are we?" Mamoru questioned, staring in awe around him. The sweet smell of spring wafted in the air, along with the damp air of the stream that flanked them just beyond the curtain of bushes and tree trunks.

"Do you not recognize the trails of your childhood?" She paid him a small smile. The sunlight seemed to make her skin and hair sparkle, even with her powers held in check her beauty far surpassed that of anything he had ever seen. He couldn't help but admire her, their relationship so far removed that he found himself oddly attracted her.

"My memories of this time are very unclear. For the longest time I had no memory of anything past waking up on Earth when I was eight." Mamoru shrugged.

"As Morpheus had planned. " She nodded, receiving an odd look of confusion from Mamoru.

"He and my siblings sealed the lore the Keeper buried in you within your memories of Elysian. Then they sought to lock those memories away forever. They sought to do the very same to Serenity. Sealing the Lore the Keeper buried in her soul away with those very same memories.." She stated, pulling several stray silver strands of hair that fallen over her nose, tucking them tenderly behind an ear. Only to have her long bangs fall forward against as she moved her her gaze demurely to the pat, a smile crossing her full lips as she caught his stare.

"But her pleas stayed his hand in completing the seals properly." Mamoru finished, clearing his throat and turning away himself. His appreciation of her great beauty, unsettled him. She was his mother for goodness sakes, he should not feel this way for her. He hoped it was just the residual effects of the rapture he had been trapped in, because it was freaking him out! Drawing his thoughts away he focused on remembering the shared dream memory he had experienced with Usagi months ago. When she was little girl, chained to the pillar of prayer forced to endure humiliation and supplication before the Elder Gods. When they had sealed her memories away.

"Yes, he saw a power within her that could surpass even the Keeper's taint." Selene nodded, "So he convinced our sister Gaia to harbour you in her realm until the time was right for you two to meet once more." She gave him a meaningful smile.

"I must admit, your love for each other is so strong and pure it makes me jealous that I was never given the chance to experience something so wonderful." She cast her head away, suddenly ashamed of sharing such personal bitterness with him.

"Do you know what the Lore is within us?" Mamoru frowned, drawing her back to the conversation. As they moved further into the dark woods, a dull breeze playing across them. Tossing her long silver hair and his dark cloak about.

"No, I only understand the foundation's of your prophecy that has played out so far. " She admitted.

"Prophecy?" He whispered, his mind now scanning backward with what he knew of his past. Trying futilely to piece anything together.

"You have been written about for eon's my dear, so has Serenity. You two are destiny fulfilled, an accumulation of fates, part of a grander plan to take us forward into light or drag us down forever into the endless silence." She passed him a weak smile.

"Why have you taken me to this fake Elysian?" He commented bitterly, able to feel the vibrations of Eden with the fabric of his surroundings. He knew she was guiding him within a Heavenly Thrall.

"I felt it might make the severity of our talk, and grim warnings I have to reveal easier to handle. Amid the splendour and unrivalled beauty that was once the garden's of the Golden Kingdom." She looked up to him mournfully, questioning if this had been a good idea. She could feel the hatred and resentment coming off of him in waves, his golden eyes gone cold at the very mention of Thrall.

"I wish no more illusion's or fantasies in my life." Mamoru sighed, "I already understand and have experienced great hardships all ready. I am tired of them, but I accept that I have a long ways to go to find the peace and happiness I crave." He gave her a grim smile, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms over his chest waiting for her to recall her fantasy. He will was feeling stronger now, he could withstand her goddess allure with out safety net of his swords energy.

Selene merely nodded and as she did the forest faded back into the mists of Eden's Thrall.

"Please explain my prophecy. " He settled himself upon the cool crystal floor of his cage. As Selene sat before him, curling her slender legs at her side. Drawing a finger upon the crystal between them. The sparkling surface that looked so much like ice began to glow. As an image of a very handsome man, appeared beneath the clear surface as if trapped beneath a layer of smooth ice. He looked very much like him. With full, unruly dark hair that fell over his deep blue eyes and over his ears. With strong regal features, yet his eyes lacked soul. They seemed to shine with an arrogance and charisma of his own self worth. He treated life as a great game, savouring every aspect his wealth and nobility granted him. Thinking no further then sating his ever increasing pleasures.

Mamoru watched mildly, as the man paraded about an elegant palace carved of soft grey stone. Dressed in the fine deep purple suit of a king. With a long deep crimson cloak the colour of red roses. He wore a graceful gold crown of twisting vines with a central golden jewel embedded in the middle.

"My father." Mamoru whispered, while Selene nodded.

"We never knew Ruin was tainting our creations with his evil." She began. "We were blind to it. To arrogant and self absorbed in our latest victory over him. We had banished him for good from our plane, sealed him in his own Realm, his cage created by the One God." Selene began;

"Because he tried to take your Box of Light and use it's powers." Mamoru interrupted.

"He wished to use our very gifts against our creator, to destroy everything and recreate it to his liking." Selene nodded; "We were free of him, or so we thought." She took a breath before continuing, Mamoru watching the image of his father avidly.

"_Within the Deep Dreaming, the darkest rose preens." _Selene gave voice to the first of the prophecy.

"The Keeper created a single human creation. Veiled in the powers of Morpheus, that lay within the vile depths of the Deep Dreaming. A beautiful, charming dream who he then sent forth to propagate his seed throughout our realms, the only plane safe from his taint was Earth. Gaia had sealed herself and her plane away from all of us by that point. We were always a sorry, bickering lot. Never able to get along well for long." Selene sighed sadly.

"So I am a spawn of the Keeper?" Mamoru growled, his hopes that the Demon within was just due to the curse now gone completely.

"To some extent, yes. He tainted the royal lines of Elysian, and the White Moon, as well as the Dark Realms. " Selene gave him a grim smile. "But you my son control your own fate, as you always have." She grinned proudly. "I may not have been present in your life, but I have been watching you." She finished her eyes flashing for emphasis.

Mamoru nodded, sharing her smile. Serenity had told him something quite wise, one time when they were talking about her own absent mother. Her voice floated in his minds eye as he gazed upon Selene with the very beginnings of fondness. (Hugging and kissing isn't the only proof of love, there's another type of love. Where one just quietly watches over you from afar. That was the kind of love I felt from my mother.) Usagi had given him such a bitter sweet smile then, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He had just held her silently agreeing never to talk down about Queen Serenity or his own mystery mother ever again. The girl comprehended and gave love on so many levels he had yet to truly understand. One day he hoped to love as deeply and as truly as she did.

"_No stain yet on the Moon was seen,"_ She continued. "I fell in love for the first time with him." She lightly brushed her fingertips down the side of the Elysian's kings strong cheek. Her silver eyes moist with tears of loss and betrayal. "Yet my heart was just a game of conquest to him, as was the heart of my Senshi or so I believed. He cared nothing of us or the pain he caused." Selene slammed her palm against the crystal surface banishing the man's image in a fit of rage.

"I killed her..." Selene, then swirled her fingers upon the crystal. A new image rising from the depths.

Mamoru gasped, his heart leaping as a face so much like his beloved's rippled to the surface. Her face was more slender, but with the same gentle features as Serenity. She was many year's older then the current Senshi, her features matured into her full womanhood. Long honey blonde tresses, that curled down from a top her head. The softer tone of her hair was very similar to Mina's. Her bangs longer yet in the same heart shaped cascade on either side of her forehead, wide innocent cerulean eyes. That mirrored Serenity in so many ways. Dressed in the white leather tunic and skirts of Moon's Guardian, with the same silver disc and Crescent moon sword at her hip.

"Her name was Surai." She began, her voice wavering with regret. As images of the King romancing her behind Selene's back began to emerge. The visions degrading into months of hurtful confrontations between the Goddess and her Senshi. Resulting in a bitter argument before the Main Gates to the Majestic Palace of Elysian. In which Selene had ripped her powers out of Surai's soul, taking her life along with them.

The poor defenceless angel had crumpled lifeless to the ground, once more dressed in the flowing white gauze like silk gown of a Crown Princess of the Celestial Moon.

Mamoru's eyes went wide again, shooting up to stare in shock at the now bitter crying of the Goddess. She sat silently, tears flooding down her face as she took in the last few horrible moments of that time. Her heart breaking all over again as she killed in a fit of rage, whom she loved most. Unable to find the strength to comfort her, his feelings towards her still uncertain and awkward. He drew his gaze back to the floor in shame.

Within the images she was nude in her purest most powerful form, cradling the dead princess to her breast. Wailing in anguish, rocking within the shadow's of the Palace gates. When the king arrived with a contingent of soldier's. She bolted to her feet, glaring at him with such wrath, raising an arm and pointing an accusing finger towards him. Before spewing the foulest of words of blame his way.

(Arrogant king, who thinks he is wiser and mightier then the creator's. You shall rue the day you thought to play such cruel games with an Elder Goddess. All that you prize shall be stripped away, as you have striped me of all that I truly cherish. You will die alone and betrayed, pinning for a chance to repent for your trespassing against me.) Her words rang with the power of destiny, before she flashed away in a pillar of silver light. Leaving the king, alarmed and frightened. Standing frozen and pale amid his soldier's unable to speak, as he then fell to his knees giving into the anguish of losing Surai as well.

Mamoru forced himself to speak, cautious of the answer.

"She looks like Serenity?"

"She was the Queen's little sister." Selene raised her face from the memory, cheeks shimmering with her tears. "I realized to late, that I loved her more then anyone else. " The goddess swiped a hand across the clear floor wiping the image of the deceased princess away.

"I found out a few months later I was pregnant...there is no way the seed of a mere lesser god could get me with child." Selene absently rubbed her belly, "But the deed was done. As you grew I began to feel the force's of my brother's gathering within your soul as well as my own. You truly are the double sided coin made flesh." She cast him a rueful smile. "You hold both Holy and Evil within yourself, as well as Dream. Gaia has blessed you with her powers as well. The essence of all four realms resides with you." Selene locked her eyes with him, needing him to understand how truly powerful he was.

"I am the Elysian Thorne, the Harbinger of Silence, Bringer of the Eternal Death." Mamoru started.

"As it is written in the Elder Scrolls, as it is also written. The Shepard of Light who holds the eternal scales of balance, Angel who shall bring forth the Age of Peace." She finished, with a hopeful look cupping his cheek with a tender hand willing him find strength in who he could become and not give into the darkness that raged inside.

"I was ashamed of my weakness, and truthfully at the time terrorfied of you and all that you represented. My failures, my jealousy, and my unrequited love. So I left you in your native kingdom and hid away in the Dark Realms to wallow in my selfish bitterness. Until fate thrust you in my path, forcing me to confront what I had done and face my own destiny."

"Your destiny?" Mamoru jumped in raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"That is of no consequence, it is your Destiny we are focusing on." She grinned playfully, her mood brightening just a little. As she lightly slapped his cheek, her hand then retreating back to the crystal floor.

Mamoru shared her smile once more, nodding as he drew his attention back to the shimmering ground.

"The next part of the prophecy merely talks of you" Selene again brushed her hand across the crystal, showing him images of his childhood as a squire with his friends.

"_No realms yet to be sown into stone. When the Thorne woke and walked the dreaming alone, he was the nameless one, he was the bastard son, He stooped and pondered the mirror." _Selene fell quiet as an image of him as an eight year old boy appeared moving slowly within an ice filled cave, little Serenity's hand clasped tightly in his own. He was dressed in his common clothes of tan pants and white shirt, while she was in her princess gown with the golden crescents upon her chest.

The two of them were moving slowly, his face was grim and set in stone as he pulled her along. She was frightened beyond all reason as he dragged her into the darkness of the cave.

Mamoru held his breath, suddenly positive he had been a puppet for the Keeper at that time. The younger version of himself began to stare unseeing into the layer's of ice that covered the walls of the cave.

"_And a crown of stars appeared, as gems upon a silver thread." _As her voice rang out the image shifted to the Celestial Realms, the planets moving within their eternal round. All tied to one another by the silver power that lead back to the Moon. All except Earth, which hovered behind the moon as a translucent phantom of emerald and blue.

"_A shadow sown from within his head." _Her voice echoed, as once more the image of him as a child appeared his eyes glowing a fierce ice blue. Dragging poor little Serenity ever deeper into the bowels of the cave, screaming and crying for her mother.

"_The realm was fair, the mountains tall, in the Elder days before the fall. Of the mighty realm of Elysian." _Her voice fell quiet at this part, as the image shifted of an eight year old Endymion now in his Elysian armour. Unbridled rage twisting his innocent face as he raised his sword screaming in fury. With a resounding clang the image shifted as Mamoru found his younger self in mortal combat with his father in the grande throne room of the Castle. His eyes glowing gold as he struck blow after blow towards the older man, with a strength and cunning far beyond his years. Finally landing a killing blow, as he drove his sword into a chink between his father's dark blue girdle and chest plate of his armour. Sliding the weapon deep into the man's guts, taking the King to his knees. As the man fell before his son. Young Endymion smirked with satisfaction, plucking the twisting gold crown off his head and placing it upon his own.

"Why did I kill my own father like that!" Mamoru questioned, his face a mirror of how appalled he was at the sight of his childhood self being so cold and unfeeling as to slaughter his own parent.

"I can't answer that, the memory will unravel with the Keeper's Lore." She gave a heavy sigh before continuing.

"_And Selene, whose power sleeps, her heir gone astray." _An image of Serenity a few years older parading about in white dress, within the white marble halls of the Moon Palace. Smiling and happy, her memories wiped clean of Endymion. Her four Senshi in training, trailing behind her in small silk dresses of their various planetary colours. Giggling and gossiping in the way of young girls, they faded away down the corridor.

"_Since the Deep Dreaming have slipped away." _The image changed to him of about ten years of age, on earth. Brawling with other boys on the street, at the very beginnings of his career with the Bosozuko. Dressed in torn jeans and a dirty black t-shirt, his worn out sneaker's nearly falling off his feet. A filthy, and starving boy on so many levels, who was accountable to no one by himself. Running brown paper sacks of drugs up and down the neon glow of the Ginza strip at night. It was the start of many dark years to come. He and Serenity had led completely different lives during those years.

"_The realm once bloomed, with roses at play." _Selene's voice softened, as smile crept upon her somber face. Mamoru smiled as well, as bright innocent images of him and Serenity playing games in their secret garden flooded the crystal between them.

"_A king he shall be upon a carven throne, in many pillared halls of stone. With a golden ground and silver sky." _She kept on, as he now saw himself upon a white throne, with another smaller yet just as elegant throne set beside him. He was dressed in a lavender suit of state, that sparkled with diamonds upon the vest. A long slightly darker lavender cloak was draped over one arm. As he sat strong and regal, regarding whom ever was watching him with a stoic air of wisdom. While pure white pillars were seen stretching out on either side of the throne room, an odd silver shimmer to the marble floor before the thrones dais.

The throne room slowly panned out, showing him a wondrous palace made of pure crystal, surrounded by lush gardens and a modern city stretching out to the horizon.

Mamoru swallowed, understanding this was a possible future. A fragile dream he would have to fight very hard to achieve.

"_And runes of power to never let the dreaming die." _Four intricate runes upon a metal blade appeared, making Mamoru instantly grip his own sword. Pulling it free to lay it down before the fleeting image within the crystal. He quickly glanced down at his sword with the dark leather grip and golden arm guards, finding the very same runes etched upon it's blade. He had called the powers of the Dreaming within the blade before when he had communicated with the dozens of little shadows back on the grasslands of the Dark Realms. What more powerful magic could her conjure with this weapon?

"_The light of star and moon, In crystal shard hewn." _Her voice vibrated with power, as eight crystals of various colours spun within an endless round, surround by an eternity of star scape. Then three more crystals formed before them. One of gold, one of silver, and one as black at pitch.

"_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night. There shown forever far and bright." _She finished, taking a breath.

"_There forged was bladed, and bound was hilt; In gold and silver pale. The runes of gods burned bright hale," _The image of the crystals dimming showing the twin swords of Elysian, and the Crescent Blade of the Moon. His sword and Serenity's were imbued with powers that might hold the key to defeating the Keeper for good.

"_The boxes played,the Keeper forged sword shall return to destroy the shades horde." _As she continued, he saw the images of the two boxes one of light and one of darkness. Then the mass of the Keeper's Demon's surging forth only to be consumed by a glorious and all powerful light that shone and expanded as if the sun itself had crashed into the earth.

"_Glorious was Thorne's folk, beneath the dream music woke. The harper's harped, the minstrel's sang, at the gates the trumpets rang. Now the realm is grey, the dreams are old. The forge is dark and cold,No sound is heard, no voice calls:And darkness dwells in Thorne's halls. The endless shadow lies upon his land. In Elysian, within the garden's tomb. But still stars appear, in dark and windless Elysian." _Mamoru was shown images of what Elysian was now, a barren wasteland of stone. The trees and gardens forever frozen into stone, with crater's marring the silent lonely landscape and ruins of his castle and the Shrine of Dreams. Lost and forgotten amid a lake of stone. Mamoru felt his heart twist at the sight of his once beautiful kingdom now reduced to an endless silence. But within the darkness of the sky above, was a faint light of the phantom Moon. The Dead Moon that hung still in the sky of Dark Realms, and an endless dusting of sparkling stars. Seeing the heaven's still watching over the lost and forgotten Kingdom of Elysian gave him hope, that one day he might bring it back to life.

"_There lies his crown in shadows deep. Till Thorne wakes again from sleep." _The last image was that of the golden twisting vine covered crown, the golden jewel that once adorned the center now lost. Leaving only the broken clasp, casting odd shadows along the tarnished remains of the crown. The crown lay alone upon the barren ground, useless and with out light or life. It was a chilling sight, but what worried him more was the loss of the golden jewel at it's center. It was just like the gold crystal he had been shown earlier.

* * *

The afternoon found the clouds heavy and overcast, blocking what meager warmth the sun could still lay claim to when approaching mid October. Usagi had huddled in her lime pea coat, as she marched up the wide sidewalk toward the Wisman's Mansion. The air was thick with moisture, her jeans now clinging to her legs cold and clammy. Her cheeks and ears were pink and stinging from the long walk in the cold, the navy scarf she had wrapped around her neck did nothing to keep her face warm. Seiya had given her the scarf before heading out. She had at first refused, resulting in a playful scuffle in which Seiya had stubbornly demanded that she wear it. Wrapping it around her neck and face so tightly she could do nothing but mumbled disgruntled comments as he then rudely shoved her out of the door. Raving about her being a pain in the ass, and knowing damn well how easily she got cold and that she would end up getting sick again.

Rei had watched the playful argument, seeing the restrained affection between them, with a jaded scrutiny. Her princess was falling in love with the man, at least on some level. Even if she was avidly denying it. The genuine feelings were growing between them. Rei barely knew this Seiya, but she didn't like him one bit. She had yet to get the details of how Seiya managed to become Usagi's roommate and what had been truly going on between them. But she didn't need the details to assess the precarious situation her princess now found herself in. Rei had unofficially found herself once more in the position of watchdog, but this time it's wasn't her princess's virtue she was protecting. Now it was her honour to Mamoru.

Rei walked briskly beside her, shivering and hiding in her thick red cotton hoody. The hood pulled up over her head, hands tucked into her armpits. A pair of dark jean's clinging moist and uncomfortable around her long slender legs. Her cheeks pink from the cold, stray strands of dark hair plastered over the sides of her face. Seiya had managed to get a few boxes of her clothes out of storage yesterday, and promised to get the rest of her smaller belongings delivered today. The effort he had put in to promptly retrieving her stuff. Did not result in appeasing her unjust hatred any, she still flashed him silent glares behind Usagi's back. Speaking to him in a clipped snide way, that alluded to how distasteful she found him.

Seiya took it in stride, she had stumbled in on Usagi and him in a very compromising position and got the wrong impression of their relationship. He would be persistent and charming, Rei was going to be a tough one to win over. But he always succeeded when he set his mind to something. He had been about to offer her a scarf too, but the cold fury in her eyes as he had reached for one on the hooks by the front door, had quickly killed that idea. He merely nodded and took his leave, still feeling an uncomfortable heat directed at his back from her death glare.

Yuichiro on the other hand wasn't so lucky, he had no choice but to wear his thin cotton pants and loose shirt from the Celestial Realms. The only part of him that was warm was his feet, sheathed in his leather hunters boots. The dampness in the air had soaked his shirt and pants, chilling him to the bone. His skin was now pink and stiff, covered with goose flesh. With his teeth chattering, he pranced and hopped behind the two girls as they made there way down the street. Valiantly trying to maintain the blood flow as his limbs were now starting to tingle.

As they closed in to the dark iron gates, they found a yellow convertible, it's dark soft top drawn up over the cab protecting the occupants from the cold wind and freezing mist. Usagi paid the car an odd look, a sense of deja vu flitting through her mind, so soft and rapid like the wings of a butterfly. She blinked clearing the feelings away. Then buzzed herself into the front gates with the button on the front speaker. That was mounted on the stone barrier fence. She paid the car one more strange look over her shoulder, as she passed through the opening gates, Rei and Yuichiro on her heels.

"Michi are you sure about this?" Haruka hunched over the black leather steering wheel, watching her princess and her friends disappear onto the Mansion's front grounds. The rattle of the gates rolling closed, only enhancing her nervous feelings. Her stomach was clenching, her fingers tapping on the wheel. As her sky blue eyes sought to bore through the obstacles in the yard, that hindered her princess from her protection. She was dressed for the weather in a black leather biker's jacket, with a fuzzy white turtleneck underneath and a pair of worn boot cut jeans. Her feet heavy in pair of tan steel toe boots she had reserved mostly for when she was on her bike. But with the news they had just received she was feeling reckless, as if her breath from now on would be counted. As soon as their meeting with Serenity was over, she planned go on a long and very fast ride on her bike. Trying a chase away all the anxious unsettled feelings that had been churning in her gut all day.

"Ruka, It's time. " Michiru sighed, rolling her head on the back of the head rest, watching Serenity move out of view behind the barren cherry blossom tree that grew in the middle of the driveway. She had decided on a black long sleeve shirt with a white blouse layered underneath. With a sharp folded down collar and cuffs accenting the darker sleeves. In a pair of black dress pants, and leather boots with chunky square heels.

"There can be no more secrets between us any longer. She is a Senshi...and our only hope of saving this realm. Her guardian's are not coming back..." Michiru bowed her head, they had just gotten the news that the Dark Realms had succumb to the Abyss. They had know idea if the Queen or anyone at all was alive anymore. They might be all that was left of the White Moon's forces. The last line of defence against the Keeper taking this Realm as well.

"She needs to know... She is our responsibility now. She needs to be trained to handle her powers. To survive that house long enough to get us inside. If she losses control of the Lore inside her head, she'll destroy's us all." Michiru flanked her hands across the sides of her head, her aqua tinted hair flowing through her fingers. She was feeling so over whelmed right now, the Silver Millennium was going to slowly unravel without the White Moon kingdom to govern the planets. Everything was going to fall back into civil war between planets, the thousand year peace was coming to an end.

"What about the throne?" Haruka rolled her now very heated forehead over the top of the wheel, reaching out and gripping Michiru's shoulder comfortingly with a hand.

Michiru smiled bitterly, clasping her hand tightly with hers. "One hurdle at a time." She sighed.

Rei was scowling at the hopping Yuichiro, who was huffing his hot breath upon his frozen hands. As they waited in the relative shelter of the cement covered front patio out front. The large oak double doors to the Mansion, with the flanking rectangular windows glowing warmly towards them.

In a few minutes one door was pulled inward, Sapphir appeared in a pair of black sweats and white muscles shirt the showed off his well muscled chest. Giving Usagi a smile of greeting, that faded quickly upon seeing she had brought company with her.

"Look...Usagi-chan. I can't let your friends in. Last time it was unexpected, so Grandfather didn't make a big deal about it. But he doesn't want a bunch of your friends hanging out in his house while you work. " Sapphir sighed nervously, giving Rei and Yuichiro a small smile of apology.

"Well, we don't know your family or your grandfather. I am her sister, if I am to trust you with her on a weekly basis. I demand to know what kind of people she will be dealing with, and her employer. " Rei moved in front of Usagi taking the reigns of the confrontation. Glowering down at Sapphir, even though they were basicly the same height.

Sapphir being less aggressive in nature, took a step back. Usagi cast her head down wanting to hide the smile spreading over her face. Rei cowed to no one, taking the control from others so easily.

"ah, well..." Sapphir stuttered as Rei stared him down.

"Look, if she wants to keep her job. Then she has to respect our grandfather's rules!" Koan brushed past Sapphir, standing tall and arrogantly before Rei. Her slender, well muscled form sheathed in tight black leather pants and a bright red bodice with dark long silk sleeves. Looking like she was ready to go clubbing yet again.

Usagi swallowed her bile, her heart skipping as she fought to maintain her calm. So wanting to just transform and fight. These girls were so cruel and callous, she just could not understand how they could kill so indiscriminately. It was true she had killed Diamonde and felt no guilt over it. But he was not an innocent, he had been a monster through and through.

Koan and Rei had a brief standoff for a few moments, before another sister broke them up.

"Com'on we got better things to do." Calaveras, pushed between them bumping Rei aside from the doorway with her shoulder. The brunette was dressed in a similar outfit of a yellow bodice with white silk sleeves, a short flowing orange skirt and white tights. With long knee high leather boots with a what looked like four inch heels. Usagi moved aside quickly, to avoid her toes getting stomped on by the girls powerful stride.

Rei glared darkly at both girls, as they dashed over to a parked limo, waiting for them at the side of the circular drive.

Usagi leaned in close to Rei, balancing up on her toes to whisper into the curtain of ebony hair towards her ear.

"Follow them...they are going to kill more people tonight."

Rei cast her an uncertain look not wanting to leave her alone in this den of evil. All her instincts of long years as her Guardian...her sword. Were screaming at her to stay at her princess's side at all costs.

"I will be fine. I am not weak anymore. I can take care of myself." Usagi stared hard up at her, willing her to leave. Needing her to believe in her for once.

Rei nodded reluctantly, walking away nonchalantly with Yuichiro at her heels.

"I will see you at home then in a couple hours?" Rei commanded, lieing smoothly for Sapphir's benefit.

She would actually be hunting Dark Moon Sister's for most of the night.

Usagi nodded, then disappeared into the house with Sapphir.

As soon as they left the front gates and got about a block away, Rei called down her powers. In a flash of red light, she became Mars. Her body now protected by her red leather armour, with the black accents along the tunic. Dark sharp angled shoulder guards, and cloak. With black leather boots and long hunter's gloves. Her hand on her fiery bird of prey sword hilt, long bow bouncing against the back of her cloak, gleaming a ruby red in the faint light. She sped away, reaching out with her soul tracking leaving Yuichiro yelling in frustration, his stiff muscles taxed once more as he was left trailing far behind once more.

"That was Mars." Haruka watched stunned from the steering wheel, having just witnessed Rei transforming a few blocks away up the street. Not as out of sight from the car as the dark haired girl had thought.

Michiru merely nodded, a small smile of hope spreading upon her face. One of the inner Senshi had escaped the Keeper grasp. She hoped that the rest of them had as well.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Usagi cringed, looking at the maids uniform Sapphir was presenting her.

"uhm, well all the staff wears them." He commented nervously, as Usagi paid him a withering glare. Taking the little black dress with the filly white apron bitterly. Now wondering if his grandfather might actually be a dirty old man...this job was suddenly starting to feel like some corny hentai already.

"Anyway it's only for a couple hours while you clean, so...yeah." He sighed, turning on his heel and leaving her before the bathroom door on the second floor. Heading down the hall, disappearing out of sight down the stairs as he headed back towards the living room to finish his book.

Usagi groaned, heading through the door with a resigned sigh. Her purpose today was to clean and observe. There was a whole other half of this mansion she was never shown, that must be were the demon's were being held she needed to find out how to get in there. There had to be clues, runes or keys or something.

She then spent the next few hours, uncomfortably dressed in her maids uniform, unconsciously pulling at the short dark skirt that barely hid her ass. Her white tights soon becoming itchy and riding up her butt, almost constantly as she dusted, washed floors and snooped. Finding with expected frustration the door to the old man's third floor chamber's was locked. But she had to memorize the families routings if they had any first. She so did not want to get caught, snooping up in Wisman-san's rooms.

She was strangely left alone as she cleaned, not a sign of anyone the whole the time she moved through the house. Even Sapphir seemed to have disappeared?

Misery sat glum and forgotten her hands tied behind the back of the wooden chair. With one of the little girls shawls. Left in the dark, in the middle of Hotaru's room, the only light streaming in from the crack of the partially open door. Hotaru had taken off hours ago, in the middle of their 'game'. The five year old loved to play in the realm of fantasy and this time poor Misery had been a captured agent, being interrogated by the Empress of Silence. Or so Hotaru had called herself, strutting about in a long black gown, that was far to big and adult for her small body to handle. It might have been a dress her mother might have worn. The neckline had plunged nearly to her stomach, the skirt dusting the floor. Misery had found out just yesterday that the girl stole small things from everyone, hiding her pilfered items in her room.

A motley of sorts, of the oddest things ranging from harmless barrettes, items of clothes, books, papers, to cups and utensils, to her ever lethal pair of scissors.

Lost to her thoughts, Misery's head had bowed to her chest, sagging tiredly in her chair overcome with utter boredom and hopelessness. It was her sweet scent that got her attention first, her head shooting up, suddenly alert. Then her hopes once lost, sprang forth with new vigour as her lithe form darted past the crack in the door. Crawling on all fours, in a servants dress pushing a large wet rag on the floor.

Misery chirped as loud as she could, her little eyes misting with happiness to see her princess...her would be queen just beyond her prison.

A few minutes past, her chest constricting with anxiety as again she saw the young woman zip past, her golden tails flapping like ribbons behind her. Misery cried out again, mewling like a lost kitten.

Usagi stopped half way down the hall, eyebrows furrowed in question. As a frantic chirp erupted from a doorway she had just past. It sounded again, urgent and desperate.

Usagi rose and moved tentatively down the hall, pressing a palm against the doorframe of partially open door. Peering nervously into the dark recesses of the bedroom. She could just make out a small black shape bent forward in a toy chair.

Then a small, faint and wavering mewling call was directed towards her, issuing softly from the darkness. Usagi eye widened in alarm, pushing the door wide with a small squeak. The light from the hall cascading over the pathetic form of Misery tied to a wooden chair.

"Oh...sweetie! What are you doing here!" Usagi cried, dashing to the shadows side. She quickly untied the creatures hands, as Misery felt her freedom she clutched tightly to Usagi for salvation. Wrapping her arms around the young woman's neck, nuzzling her neck in appreciation. She had never been so scared, these last couple days trapped in the house had the been the most gruelling hours of her afterlife.

Acts of affection were so out of character for the Shadow Thrall, Misery didn't know what had come over her. She had been feeling strange ever since meeting Usagi, but she had been so relieved she could not help but hug her tight never wanting to let go.

"It's going to be alright...Ok." Usagi giggled, as Misery kept nuzzling her snout under her chin, purring affectionately. Usagi rose holding Misery close. "Lets get you home then. "

Usagi carried Misery to the large luxurious bathroom, undressing and returning to her jeans and pink sweater. Hanging the uniform up on it's hanger and placing it on the wooden towel rack. Misery had sat on the black porcelain edge of the tub knocking her knees together and twiddling her fingers in her lap. Eager to get away with her sovereign, she just wasn't brave enough to stay here, the Keeper's energy was everywhere. It was like being in the Deep Dreaming all over again, the Abyss had been tainting that pocket of the Dreaming like a slow bleed for thousands of years. Her fellow thrall had manage to escape the cage of the Abyss only to be pulled into the Dark Realms to serve one of the Keeper's minions. Only her and her five brothers had managed to stay free by pledging their loyalty to Endymion and Serenity. It was by Selene's grace and power that they were able to escape to the the Mortal plane and hide from Ruin. If the Keeper ever found their little band of traitors he would absorb them, as they were nothing but the fragments of damned souls anyway. They would find no salvation then, just oblivion. She needed to get out of here, it was just to scary for her. She felt so shamed for being so weak. She knew that there were pure demon's lurking just beyond the blank wall of that empty room. Which took up most of the of the bottom level of the mansion, just past the gaming area. Knew that if she stayed, she could help her queen, she was a Senshi and her job was to protect this Realm. That must be why she had come here. Misery swallowed hard, ducking her head down as Usagi lifted her up. Cradling her lovingly to her breast, she heading out of the bathroom and down the empty hall.

Usagi stepped down the stairs into the large gaming room, sensing the aura of Heart Snatcher's at the far end of the mansion. She had been sensing the dark energies through out the house, like a foul smell for the last few hours.

Stopping for a second, she crossed the vast room. Passing the pool table that sat before the wall of windows and crossed into the empty back section of the mansion. Misery squirmed in her grasp, dashing over to the bare wall and pressing her hands up against it's cool surface growling threateningly.

"I know Misery...they are just behind there. But how do I get through that wall?" Usagi whispered, moving to crouch down beside her.

Misery shrugged, swallowing her fear. Then formed a fist thrusting it towards the unassuming wood paneling. As the meager force of her hand struck a crackling boom exploded from the wall. Sending Misery into the air, she soared over the room landing as a smoking heap on her back in the middle of the room.

"Misery!" Usagi scrambled to the little shadow's side, worried but not surprised.

As she drew close, the little shadow lifted her little hands giving her a twin thumbs up that she was still alive so to speak.

Chuckling, Usagi gathered her up in her arms once more. Passing threw the games room, Usagi glanced out the windows at the barren trees and gardens of the backyard. The heavy clouds hid the moon, so the sky was barren and dark. The utter void it represented gave her the shivers, she held Misery just a little closer for comfort. Misery thrummed her purr seeking to calm her queen, eager to get out of the house.

Usagi released a held breath then continued through the large back archway into the living room. A haunting sad melody floated around the room, Usagi turned to find a little girl with shoulder length dark hair. Dressed in a over sized dark gown, the long sleeves bunched up and hanging in flowing waves off her elbows. Sitting primely upon a dark leather bench before the grande piano at the front of the room. Lost in her song, her violet eyes focus on the ivory keys her small finger's were dancing upon. Her slow swaying reflection echoing upon the darkened glass of the huge windows behind the dais, mirrored the sadness of the melody she played.

Usagi sniffed becoming overwhelmed by the melancholy vibrating through out the room.

Misery moaned, blinking her beady eyes in regret. Feeling pity for the little girl, who had no one.

_This is so stupid..._Misery thought. Wiggling out of Usagi's grasp, hopping to the wood flooring and with her head bowed in resignation she trudged across the room.

_Stupid...stupid...stupid..._She muttered bitterly in her mind.

Usagi watched in confusion, as Misery mounted the dais and climbed up onto the bench beside the lonely little girl.

It took only a moment for Usagi to realize that Misery had formed an odd, yet strong friendship with this little girl. The shadow knew that this girl needed her more then Usagi did.

She paid Misery a curt nod, the little girl wasn't mortal so a magical creature like Misery wouldn't alarm her. Usagi moved unnoticed across the room, mouthing (See you next week) before passing through the archway on the other side of the room. Making soft footfalls, as she headed down the wide entry hall to her coat before the front door. Misery sat glumly once more listening to Hotaru play, glancing towards the massive wall of windows that showed the front yard. Finding Usagi in her coat,waving goodbye, she waved weakly back. Then turned her gaze up to Hotaru who had stopped playing finding her only friend sitting beside her. With a fond smile she patted Misery tenderly upon her bald head.

Misery sighed heavily, holding her fear in check this is were she needed to be. This girl was a little monster, but so was she, and sometimes little monster's need to stick together.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: It has been bugging for some time, were I got the magic box idea's and the idea's for Beryl's character. I got a review for Rhapsody that cleared it all up. I read a book in High School of all things, over a decade ago..yes I am that old! It was written by Terry Good kind, called Wizards First Rule. So paying homage here for where the pictures in my mind came from. The name The Keeper as well. If I think of anything else I might have used I will note it.

Mamoru's song: Modified lyrics from Bass Hunter:Angel in the Night

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Evening Princess." Michiru rolled down her window, casually draping her elbow out into the cold mist. Casting Usagi a warm smile as she passed through the iron gates.

"Michiru?" She questioned, her tone aloof. She felt very uncertain around these older women, they didn't promote a friendly atmosphere. Their relationship so far was a tolerant one, they had been forced to work with her against their better judgement.

"We need to talk." Haruka leaned forward, her somber expression catching Usagi's attention. The woman was usually a playful flirt, full of charming banter towards her. That would leave her nervous and breathless. This cold, almost stern attitude told her enough that something horrible had happened.

She nodded, opening the back door swiftly, sliding into the convertible with out further debate.

The car tore off down the damp street, the tires kicking up a fierce spray as they disappeared onto the busy avenues of Ropongii.

Usagi sat silently brooding in the back of the car, the conversation between them had been strained and awkward almost instantly. She had barely gotten settled and her seat belt on, before Michiru had pretty much plunged into what she knew was a practiced speech.

First lulling her with compliments, then slowly sliding the conversation towards the truth.

"Princess Serenity...something has happened." She began, her soft green eyes darting towards her from time to time gauging her emotions. Yet would never turn to face her, as if looking at her while she spoke her mind was something shameful.

"The Keeper has taken the Dark Realms. We might be all that is left, all that would stand before him and this Realm." She stated, her tone serious.

Usagi merely nodded, this wasn't anything new. Rei had already broke this tragic news to her earlier, she had been living with the added heart ache and worry over her Mamoru and sister's for the last forty-eight hours.

"We are running out of time!" Haruka countered, less then polite.

"It's only been my first day...I know were the Heart Snatcher's are I just don't know how to get to them. They are behind a seal in the back portion of the Mansion." Usagi confessed, her voice tight, feeling attacked by the two women already.

"We know that much as well." Michiru sighed heavily; "There are four overlapping seals around that wing of the house, we need to break each one in the right pattern or a void to the Abyss will open up and swallow this part of the city." She finished sadly.

"But no pressure, Princess." Haruka chuckled, watching Usagi's face turn several shades of white through the rear view mirror.

Usagi rubbed a hand down her face in frustration, horrible outcomes just kept piling up upon her. She was having an incredibly hard time dealing with it all.

"Then there is your mother." Michiru cut in again.

"What about her?" Usagi groaned, not wanting to hear anything more. Worried as to where her words were going.

"She was fighting the Keeper, Princess...did you not know?" Michiru was shocked, finally she turned to meet Usagi's now tearful eyes, full of regrets.

"I knew, I am the reason she is there. " Usagi began. "I am the reason that she felt she had to go to war in the first place. I am the reason for her fate against the Keeper." Usagi ranted, tears of empathy surging forth from her eyes.

"Princess..." Haruka breathed, as Usagi finally broke down in the back seat. All her worry, and self loathing coming to the surface once more.

Michiru held her tongue, knowing from her brief time inside Serenity's head that this was all true.

The time was not right to voice to the young princess what lore she found lurking within her soul.

"If...she di..." Haruka began, wanting to delve into what they would have to do to repair the Silver Millennium.

"NO!" Usagi screamed, her voice vibrating with power. "Do not give voice to the prophecy!" Her whole body was shivering with rage now, at how unjust her life had been. How unjust her mother's life had been, hating and resenting the Elder Gods just as she had done as a young girl when they had wiped her memories. Her mother,her and all the eldest born daughter's of the white moon had been nothing but cattle born to breed the pure soul of prophecy...her. And upon her birth, she had sealed her mother's death.

"Princess?" Haruka breathed, suddenly nervous and uncertain. This was the first time either of them had seen the power and righteous fury of a future queen in young Serenity.

"I don't want to hear it. I will keep my idealistic thoughts, and my hope that I will see them all alive once more. I don't want you to taint my mind with your logic, or your pessimistic what ifs!" She roared, slumping into the back leather cushions of the seat, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. Her lime pea coat riding up, pulling up her light sweater enough to let in a draft and give her a cold shiver. She hated all of this waiting...just hated it!

Haruka drove them around in silence for a bit, with Michiru nervously picking at stray strings on the cuff of her dark cotton sleeve.

"Well, all this serious talk has made me thirsty. Michi, you want anything?" Haruka offered, the air in the car having become stale and suffocating with their stressful conversation and negative emotions.

Michiru unrolled her window, casting her hot face to the damp winds as they flew through the neon lights of Ropongii. Haruka cast her a worried look, Michi was hurting with dreadful thoughts over their future. While Serenity now hunched in the back seat, her face downcast, cheeks flushed with anger and hurt herself.

Haruka sighed, brushing a hand through her locks. Life was never easy...

She pulled the convertible into a small poorly lit parking lot, at the side of a small cafe.

"I'll be back..." She pulled out her keys and disappeared into the night.

"Princess, the time for such drama is over. You need to come to terms with your prophecy. Destiny waits for no one. " Michiru began softly a few awkward minutes later. Her voice sounding so strong and assured as if she had experience in the matter's.

"Even if my mother was to die, she banished me. There by striping me of my title and responsibilities to the Silver Millennium." Usagi sniffed, her chest was aching terribly now.

"It is up the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, who is worthy enough to claim the Throne of the White Moon." Michiru instructed cooly.

Usagi could only take one breath after another, her whole body was tingling with the stress of this whole horrid conversation. She knew that the crystal would come to her upon her mother's death, with or with out her mother's approval. She would be a queen forever denied her throne, due her mother's fear of her, of her beloved and the choices they had made. In truth she never really wanted to rule the Celestial kingdom. Always running away from any kind of responsibilities, wanting to just enjoy her life one adventure at a time. Her priorities had slowly shifted since the Shadow Lord had stolen her. As her destiny began to unravel before her. Could she change her future or would it just continue to charge before her like some unstoppable force? Her mother had been fighting against her prophecy her whole life, trying to find ways around it, to change it even destroy it if possible.

"I am just saying, if you prepare yourself for all the worst possible outcomes. If they come true, it will be easier for you to handle." She sighed, giving a weak smile out her window to Haruka who was now headed back to the car with a tray of hot drinks.

"I would rather stay positive in my thinking, I'm an optimist. In my heart I know I will see my mother again. I will see them all again." She confessed, holding her tears at bay as Haruka ducked back into the car. Handing a heavy glazed styrofoam cup to Michiru, then twisted in her sit to hand one to Usagi.

Who smiled with appreciation for the kind gesture.

"Crack the top and let it cool for a while before you drink it." She instructed, in a caring tone.

"I will." Usagi answered back softly, pulling the tab on her lid.

"I need to start training you, I don't feel right sending you into that house with out some hand to hand combat techniques." Haruka set her cup down in the dark plastic holder, set in the center dash. Folding an elbow over the back of the seat to regard her sombrely.

" I also want to work on your stamina and speed, sword skills all that fun Senshi stuff you never got around to learning. " She finished with a smirk.

"Fine." Usagi nodded, accepting her help. The Guardian of the Dead Moon had put in perspective how much more powerful she could be with a little training.

"Good, then I will see you before dawn tomorrow for a jog. Then we will just go from there." Haruka nodded back, turning back around to start the car.

"I think I would rather walk home, if that's alright with you." Usagi quickly took her leave before Haruka could protest. "Thank you for the drink." She added, as she left the car closing her door with a resolute click.

She walked briskly away into the soft glow of the small market street lamps, as night slowly fell around her. Heading away from the Outer Senshi with much relief. Her mind reeling once more with dark thoughts, and horrible outcomes yet to come to pass. Absently sipping on the hot chocolate beverage in her hand, the cup being the only source of warmth in the long walk back to Sendai Hill.

Mars crouched low over the roof top of a nearby bakery, watching cautiously as the two Dark Moon sister's left the warmth of their limo and proceeded on foot down the block. They had led her and Yuichiro into a small out of the way street full of strip malls, and small cafe's.

"Alright stay here. I'll come back for you in a little bit. " Mars stated, about to stand up and recall her powers, back to her civilian form. Opting to follow them discretely through the crowds.

"I'm charged to protect you." Yuichiro hissed, glaring threateningly down at the receding forms of the two trashy looking women.

"With what, you didn't bring any weapons? You going to protect me with stubbornness and wishful thinking!" She hissed snidely, then promptly leaped off the roof into the alley.

Yuichiro glowered down at her angry at himself more then her, for not being prepared. He watched her stride away into the moving crowds, once more dressed discretely in her red hoody and jeans.

"Aw, poor boy. Left all alone and defenceless." A fake pouting voice echoed out to him.

Yuichiro spun around, hands balled up into fists near his chest. Brown eyes darting about in alarm, trying to trace the voice on the empty roof top.

Beryl remained hidden, her long wavy brunette hair laying free over her shoulders. Standing just behind the large square red brick chimney to the Bakery. Dressed in her blood red armour, fingering the simple leather hilt of her baton. The Syphon hummed in her grip eager to feed upon the boy's soul. Smiling with anticipation, she laid in wait as Yuichiro moved forward to search out the sound of her voice.

Just as the boy drew close, she sprung her trap. Leaping out in front of him, as he suddenly went rigid his heart leaping into his throat. But his inaction was swift, as he moved into a defensive stance. His dull brown hair laying wet over his narrowed eyes, hanging low over his shoulder's dripping from the moisture and sweat that had collected there.

He made no move, merely taking her measure as Beryl laughed lightly. This little scuffle would be fun, the young man was barely fifteen! She promised to make their bout last a little bit, before she broke him.

Giving Yuichiro a smug nod, she varied her stance, releasing her grip upon her weapon feeling a bit of pity for the weaponless young man. She would fight him, hand to hand for now...at least until she tired of the game.

Yuichiro lost his patience quickly, after only circling her twice. With a bellow of courage he raced towards her, fists swinging. Beryl ducked backward to avoid his first couple strikes, laughing, and enjoying the game. Then spun low with her leg, tripping him.

Yuichiro landed hard on his back, the frozen film on the roof top biting through his light white shirt burning his skin. He wasn't down for long, kicking himself back up with a flourish. Then charging forward once more, moving fluidly into a grappling kata to take her down to the ground. Using his arms to block her strikes, while sweeping his leg behind her. Hooking his leg behind her's locking his heel around her knees, as he then shoved her backward with his elbow into her chest. Swinging himself around back to a horse stance as she fell with a manic laugh onto her back.

"Well done!" She cried, crossing her arms over her face, then rolled away. As he sought to slam his foot downward on top of her head, then to her chest to smash her ribs. She had been watching his fighting style, having thousands of years to combat behind her she knew many techniques.

"You are from Mars...your moves are so aggressive and quick." She acknowledged with admiration. "Truly the red planet has the most passionate hand to hand technique."

She danced with him for a good period of time, like a cat slowly batting a mouse to death. He would think he had the advantage only to find himself gasping for breath as she landed several punches to his gut.

She was to fast for him, to experienced he had never stood a chance. Finally he was forced on the defensive, seeking a way to escape. When she noticed his eyes darting over the edge of the roof, to the crowds below, for a way to evade her and run and hide. She knew the game was over.

He was out of breath, panting with exhaustion. A look of fear and desperation clearly in his eyes.

"Well this has been fun, you might have made a real warrior of yourself one day." She shrugged, watching his fear with a sly smile. "But you are of better use to me." Then she moved with all her speed, crossing the distance between them in a blur. Yuichiro cried out in fright, as he instantly lost track of her. Raising his hands over his head to protect himself. Her arm swung around his throat, twisting him off the roof's edge. The tip of her Syphon now pressed securely to his temple with her other hand.

Yuichiro didn't know what to do, he was terrorfied she was just to powerful. With rising panic, he kicked his legs futility attempting to connect his heels with her knees.

Then the pain hit him full force, ripping through his soul as if his insides had been set on fire. Doubling him over and sending him to his knees. Beryl followed him down to the ground, never releasing her weapon's contact with his skin.

Beryl stood over him gloating, as she twisted her Syphon in her grip, grinding the tip into the side of his head, clenching her hold upon his soul.

Yuichiro screamed in agony, his voice straining to contain the amount of pain he now felt.

"You are mine." Beryl, declared. Finally tearing the weapon away and standing up. Her dark magic now firmly in place within his soul.

As Yuichiro writhed upon the roof top, clutching his stomach, shivering and convulsing. As his very soul was now shackled to Beryl's will. He tried to scream, tried to breath but the pain was over coming him. With a sad pathetic sounding moan he fell unconscious.

"You will now be my eyes, my ears, and my weapon. When Endymion returns, he will be mine. Then I shall kill the Guardian's of the White Moon one at a time. " She crouched before his head, petting down his wet hair affectionately.

When Usagi returned home later that night, the house was strangely empty. She barely noticed, her mind still spinning over her conversation with Uranus and Neptune. The outer Senshi hadn't given her any news she didn't already know, thanks to Rei. But Neptune's harsh words still echoed inside her, chilling her through and through. The woman was so jaded, and perhaps bitter that she felt she was doing her a service by thrusting her own negative views upon her. It only made things worse, Serenity did not deal well with strife or harsh realities. She had cried the whole way home, finally settling down over the brutal encounter at the front gates. Her thoughts falling on the fact that they were going to start training her as a proper Senshi, which was encouraging. Her sister's had trained for many years before earning the title of Senshi for their planets. She had to confess there was only so far she could go on her own, she was excited to finally have some guidance. She had mentioned the Dead Moon Guardian to them at the very beginning, wondering if they had ever met. The two women had taken the news of a new player on the field with cautious looks to each other.

Tomorrow started a new week of school, and a new routine of training with Haruka just before dawn. With a tired sigh she was headed for her room and the peace and security it provided. Not bothering taking off her lime green jacket, shuffling her white socks on the flooring, her jeans so utterly drenched from the mist, the hems were dripping water. Leaving a trail of tiny puddles as she disappeared down the hall.

Grumbling at how clammy and disgusting she felt with her damp clothes on. Usagi quickly disrobed, dropping her wet clothes around the disaster of a room. When she was pleasantly in nothing but her white cotton bikini style panties and silk bra, she crouched down before the crumpled mass that was her jacket. Pulling out a simple white envelope that had been tucked in the front pocket by either Sapphir-san or Wisman-san that contained her pay.

Tearing the envelope open she took out her yen bills happily. She then divided them up, setting half on her dresser for Seiya. The other half she had to keep safe somewhere...

With a knowing chuckle, she ducked into the dark closet pulling out Mamoru's guitar case once more. She had it unlatched in no time, the secret pocket pulled open, with the wrinkled piece of parchment taunting her once again. With a groan of frustration with herself, she pursed her lips , averting her gaze from the paper as she shoved her money into the pocket. Then slammed the leather case closed, hoping to stop herself from looking at the mystery paper. Finding herself unable to budge from her position, sitting cross legged before the case. Her hands now poised on top, a curious finger tapping away as she fought with herself. She so wanted to read what was on the paper...it could be anything, from any time in Mamoru's life. Teasing her like a diary, yearning to be read.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut tight, forcing her intense compulsions deep down.

"Not...gonna do it..." She muttered, then before she knew it, the case was open and the worn piece of paper was clutched tight in her hand.

"I am weak...so very weak..." She muttered, opening the folded paper in her lap. As her sweet blue eyes began to read, slow painful tears of loss began to fall once more. She sat shivering as a fog of loneliness began to enshroud her once more. Watching bleakly as the paper shook in her hands that were braced in her lap.

"Oh Mamoru...I miss you so much...please come home. I can't take many more days without you." She whispered, her eyes so full of tears the loving words on the paper had blurred them away.

**You are my light in the dark, you are the beating in my heart.**

**But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side.**

**Your hair is dancing in the wind.**

**Your eyes are burning my skin.**

**And I'm so happy when I see**

**That you are smiling back at me.**

**You leave footprints on the ground.**

**I will follow them till you are found.**

**I don't know how, just let me hold you now.**

**I don't know why, **

**But you are my angel in the night.**

**Just like the days I saw you cry.**

**I try my best to satisfy.**

**But all you do is wave to me good-bye.**

**I don't know what I'm gonna do.**

**But I'll go crazy without you.**

**Even if I don't know where to start.**

**Even if my love is tearing me apart.**

**I just know that you and me.**

**We were always meant to be.**

* * *

"Why are you back in the Dark Realms?" Selene inquired, brushing away the last image upon the crystal ground.

"I've come to find the Box of Darkness, and seal the Keeper back within the Abyss." Mamoru answered, the grip on the hilt of his sword tightening as it lay before him. His rage surging at the very thought of that devil.

Selene began to laugh, her voice ringing through this timeless void of mists like beautiful bells.

Mamoru scowled at her sudden humour. Reigning in his anger as it begun to twist towards her.

"My son, you are as weak as a new born babe right now. Barely, have you scratched the surface of your true powers and potential. You don't stand a chance against him as you are now." She confessed, giving him a look of tired patience. Her elegantly youthful face, carrying a very motherly expression all of a sudden. "You will go back to earth, were you are safe. If and when you are strong enough, wise enough to face him. Only then shall I allow it." She finished sternly.

"I will not leave my friends to die, by his hands. Even if I don't stand a chance, I could never forgive myself if I just left them behind to cower in the Mortal Realms. " Mamoru stood, trying to maintain a level of outrage upon his mother. Whom he knew only meant to protect him, a feeling he always wished to feel from her. Yet now as a grown man, he no longer wished for her to intrude upon his decisions. Right or wrong he had earned the right to make them.

"Then you go to your death." She stated, giving him a grave expression, as she followed him up. Her immaculately nude body, beginning to glow brighter.

"Then I shall go to my death then." He hissed bitterly, he couldn't believe how little faith she had in him.

"You know nothing about your sword or your beloveds, nothing about the boxes that could save or destroy everything. Nothing about the Keeper himself or his eon's of silent plots, that right now are fulfilling themselves. Yet you feel confident in facing him!" She shouted incredulously. Her face contorting into fury. Slowly losing control of her emotions and powers alike, her hair began to flutter about as if caught in a fierce wind. Her eyes glowing like twin stars.

Mamoru felt her rise in power, calling upon his own as well, seeking to shield himself from her spell of rapture. This was her way of forcing her will upon him, to have him do as she pleased with out question or debate.

"Mother, you need to calm down. I'm sorry, but I need you to send me back. I just feel that is were I must be. " He shouted to be heard over the raging winds of her fury. "Please, Mother...you have got to understand, you must belie..."

Mamoru's words were cut off instantly as a white light enveloped him. It surged through him, consumed him, obliterating all that he was at that moment.

* * *

Suddenly Usagi's dream's were shattered, as her air was cut. Struggling back into consciousness, she could feel strong finger's pinching her nose closed. In a panic she gripped the accosting wrist and kicked her feet, tossing her blankets and comforter off her body. Her blue eyes flying wide in shock, finding an older dusty blonde woman, with wild short hair hovering over her in a sky blue track suit.

Finally as her throat began to burn, her assailant let go.

"What are you doing here!" Usagi wheezed, promptly sitting up.

Haruka grinned placing a finger over her lips, as she looked up from the floor to observe a softly snoring Rei. Her ebony hair tossed over the wool blanket, sleeping soundly on her tummy, with an arm flung over the side of the bed. Dangling limply against the flooring, lost to her dreams.

"I waited outside for a while, but when you didn't show. I let myself in." Haruka smirked, crouching before her on the bed roll.

"Honestly, Princess. It is rude to make someone wait." Haruka, lightly brushed her fingertips down her cheek. Her sky blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she admired the very little her Moon Princess was wearing.

Usagi instantly blushed, lunging for her blankets and tucking the comforter closer around herself. Wearing only her panties and bra from last night's grieving ordeal. She just had not had the energy or initiative to throw on P.J's after all her bouts of sobbing yet again. She had skipped her nightly serenade to the moon as well, she had just felt so hopeless. Merely crawled under her blankets and sought the peace of sleep instead.

Haruka leaned over her, pushing her down to the pillow's with her looming body. Usagi swallowed suddenly uncertain about her intentions and were this now erotic encounter was going. Her body instantly began to shiver, as the woman leaned over her. Her hot breath tickling her cheek and ear as she drew ever closer to her neck.

"We could always do something much more fun then training, Princess." She whispered playfully in her ear, drawing away with a knowing half smile. As Usagi's breath hitched, clutching her fluffy blanket just a little closer to her chin. Staring as if a deer in headlights, up at the warm shadow hovering over her that was Haruka. As her empty tummy began to flip, her whole body tingling from the woman's subtle words, yet perhaps not so subtle seductions once again. Haruka chuckled rising back to her feet, shaking her head at the clutter as she carefully navigated through the room.

"I will wait five minutes more, then I'm leaving. " She waved curtly before sliding the divider closed, her lightly tapping feet fading away down the hall.

Usagi took a deep breath, trying to settle her now thundering heart before scrambling around the room to find some sweats, a white t-shirt and her pink hoody. Dashing down the hall, snatching her leather boots from the front door before launching herself outside onto the veranda. It took her a bit longer to find clothes and get dressed, Haruka was no were to be found. True to her word she hadn't waited.

Usagi cursed herself, scanning the hillside briefly finding the young woman jogging away through the weathered stone gateway at the bottom of the hill.

She dropped her boots, needing to catch up and she could move so much faster on bare feet. The ground was going to be cold, hard and unforgiving this time of year. Usagi ignored her better sense, her mau instincts would keep her feet save as she plunged down the hillside at top speed. Her dainty little feet churning up the loose stones as she tore away from the house.

Haruka just rounded the block at a quick jog, heading toward the large decline that was Sendai Hill. When the rapid sounds of small feet came thundering into her ears just to the right. She turned her head finding her Princess bolting down the sidewalk after her. Her golden hair flying in a loose wave behind her, as her tiny feet slapped the pavement at a great speed. When encountering a scattering of broken glass and other trash discarded over the sidewalk. She leaped up onto the stone fence, keeping up the same intense speed as she dashed down the uneven top of stone and mortar.

Haruka stopped instantly, blinking in astonishment at how fast and agile her little princess was. She was like a cat! Usagi leaped down off the fence in front of her, panting and gasping for breath.

Haruka grinned, placing her hands on her hips as she shook her head ruefully down at her impetuous little princess.

"What are you doing?" She inquired with a laugh.

"Running?" Usagi breathed, sucking in one gulp of air after another.

"Running?" Haruka reiterated dryly.

"Yes..." Usagi responded now perplexed.

"No, you my dear are an accident waiting to happen. Where are your sneakers?" Haruka commented sternly.

"I don't..." Usagi began, yelping in fright as Haruka grasped her around her waist and hauled her up onto the stone fence. Placing her butt up on the flat stones, while she then knelt, inspecting her pink slightly frozen feet.  
"have any..." she finished with a forced breath. She had a nice collection of cute dress shoes, a couple pairs of high heels, some sandels and boots. But no sneakers.

Haruka's gentle yet firm hands began to rub and massage one foot then the other. Focused on her task, the older woman took no note of what her touch was doing to her young princess. Usagi swallowed over and over, watching Haruka intently. As the woman's sensual finger's upon her feet, intentional or not. Began to send alluring shiver's through out her body, her hands began to warm and sooth her cold feet. Relaxing her, lulling her senses into a comforting haze. Suddenly she wanted to be in Haruka's arms, to have the woman hold her close, to bask in her sweet floral scent. She had always felt save with Haruka, she was a strong and passionate soul. And Usagi was so lonely...feeling so lost in this sweet moment. She knew if Haruka had wanted more from her she could have had it. If she stood up and took her up into a passionate kiss. Usagi wouldn't have complained, she might even have encouraged her.

Haruka finished her inspection finding her feet unmarked, she leaned in beside her on the fence. Usagi had been having such erotic thoughts about the woman just a few moments prior. Her faint blush was now a raging inferno upon her cheeks.

Haruka chuckled softly, noticing the reaction she was getting from her princess by being so close.

"Honestly, Were you planning on running with me in bare feet then?" She raised a thin eyebrow, seeking answers.

"No...I have boots." Usagi shrugged, casting her face down and to the side in shame. Seeking the cold morning air to cool her flaring cheeks, and dry her moist eyes.

"Well, that won't do." Haruka folded her arms over her breasts, scowling at her feet.

"I will pick you up after school, and we will get you some proper footwear and maybe a track suit like mine. It will help if it's ever raining when we head out." She finished, then with a smirk her turned back to Usagi.

"Your cute and fast like a Koneko(kitten), you know that?" She chuckled.

"I was raised by a Mau." Usagi confessed, staring at the ground as she kicked her feet sweetly. Masking her embarrassment, and confusion at feeling compelled towards Haruka yet again.

"That explains it." Haruka, pulled off the stone wall. Brushing her hands over her thighs to clean them, then swiftly plucked Usagi off the fence.

She cried out in alarm as the taller women unceremoniously flung her small body over her shoulder.

"Haruka, what are you doing!" Usagi yelled indignantly, as she hung over the woman's shoulder.

"Carrying you back to to your boots, Your Majesty." Haruka responded, a playful humour thick in her voice.

"I can walk, dammit!" Usagi shouted back, so not wanting to be in this embarrassing, yet sexual situation. With her butt in the air, pressed up against Haruka's cheek. As she was rudely bounced like a sack of sweet potato's over her shoulder.

"No, you can't silly Koneko. Your feet are soft, anything will cut them. Even the cold cement. " Haruka chuckled, then slapped her ass hard.

Usagi's eyes flew wide once more, startled by the action as much, as the arousing charge now coursing through her body. She blushed a bright red, hanging silent and limp over Haruka's shoulder. Willing her heart to stop it's skipping pace in her chest.

The rest of October disappeared in a blur of school, training and investigating. She had yet to manage to get into Wisman-san's rooms. The door was locked and she had tried ever sort of key she had managed to find laying around mansion and none of them worked. She was strangely left alone while she was cleaning, even if the sister's were in the house. She was thankful not to have to put up with their intimidation. But giving Michiru and Haruka pointless reports about the normal activities in the house was getting annoying. She wanted them to show their hand, she was growing impatient with the status quo. She visited with Misery, finding the poor soul in all kinds of strange predicaments in the little girls's room. She now knew was called Hotaru. The girl was extremely shy, but Usagi had begun to cultivate a friendship through Misery.

Seiya had been very excited by the turn in his life, busy recording his first single with his cousins. He was extremely busy, having no time for College anymore he had quit. But he kept his promise, always having a delicious bento ready for her every morning. Setting aside one day on the weekend to do something fun with her, knowing she was really worried about Mamoru but never pressing as to why. Just wanting to perk up her mood at the end of week, to see her smile.

He was a true and dear friend , Usagi couldn't help but love him now. Rei always intervened when their playful banter got a bit to intimate looking. Casting her reproachful looks, like some sour tempered nurse maid.

She had gotten a job at the Cafe on Campus, wanting to help out with the bills. Usagi didn't know her ulterior motive was to provide for her princess in all the ways Seiya was. So she could kick him out very soon. Rei also joined in on her training with Haruka, instructing her as patiently as she could in the ways of Soul tracking.

Yuichiro had merely faded into the woodwork of the day to day activities of the house. He took on the responsibilities of cleaning the house. Beside that he trained by himself for long periods of time out in the woods. Never really engaging with the others, always off doing his own thing. He was slowly becoming a phantom, like Usagi's little shadows. She had shown Rei and Yuichiro the stone effigies of her two lost friends. Rei had explained to her what they were, she was startled at first never expecting that they were truly creatures from the Abyss and not the Deep Dreaming. Rei admired the statues with caution, alert now to their little soul fragments hiding in the woods nearby. They never came to the house anymore, once Rei came home. Usagi was missing them, but she was just to busy with everything to go hunting them down.

November came and went with a blast of winter, the freezing rain coming down almost daily. The last of the sun's faint warmth faded away into a blanket of grey. It was bleak, cold and utterly exhausting. Usagi kept her spirits up by listening to Seiya's first top ten hit on the radio. Keeping busy, with her studies, training and thanks to Haruka, drinking gallon's of her new favourite hot drink...Hot Chocolate!

* * *

The first sensation to replace the white nothingness, was the comforting warmth of the sun. Then the soft sounds of birds entered his hearing. Lastly was the smell of her hair, the soft lavender scent that sent his body humming with need. The feel of her small frame pressed up against him, her head tucked under his chin, resting upon his bare chest. Slender arms draped lazily over his stomach, as she slept deeply in his embrace.

Mamoru moaned with longing, his heart a light once more. He never opened his eyes, basking in her subtle weight against him. Brushing his hand down her hair, over and over again asserting to himself that she was truly there. After all these weeks apart, she was once more in his arms.

"Oh...Usako. I've missed you." He muttered his voice breaking, as he slowly opened his eyes.

Sucking in a cold breath of surprise as he was greeted by a strange room. The bright morning light streamed in through a large picture window on one wall. The walls themselves papered in a frilly shimmering pearl wallpaper, accented with small deep red rose buds. The bottom half of the walls was wood paneling. The far wall with the window had sheer white drapes, billowing in the warm, sweet scents of spring breezes. A white armchair sat in the corner by the window with a simple silver floor lamp set behind. A squat wood table sat beside the chair with a thick book and a pair of reading glasses on top. He was currently sprawled out on a soft queen sized bed, with a deep crimson leather back board and cherry wood box spring, with their mattress nestled on top. He was wearing nothing by a pair of boxers, currently twisted around his legs. His body covered in silk sheets and a heavy homemade quilt woven together in deep green and maroon patterns. The room, the bed, the atmosphere was utterly perfect. His mind filed it as strange but welcomed after the weeks of endless killing and silent witness to so many tragedies.

Turning his head, he found his beloved nuzzling against him just waking from her sleep with the soft sounds he cherished. She rose her adorable face to greet him with a small smile, she wide cerulean eyes sparkling with love. Golden hair cascading around her sweet features and delicate shoulder's in a wild mass of sexy tangles.

"Morning." She whispered, not getting the chance to rise off his chest fully before her had wrapped her up in his arms swinging her beneath him.

She yelped in pleasant alarm, as he then crushed his lips to her's. He needed her right now more then he needed breath. She hummed into his kiss, molding herself in his arms. As he held her tight beneath him.

"Oh...Mamo-chan." She giggled in delight, as his hand slipped under the soft white cotton sleep shirt.

Arching into his hand, as his fingertips rolled over a stiffing nipple arousing her fully in seconds.

Loving the sounds she made, as he began to mouth her neck, anointing her collar bone with a slow sensual lick. He could feel the hot puffs of her breath against his cheek, as it grew more shallow and passionate.

"Oh, god. It's been so long..." He breathed, his hand now caressing up and down her flank.

She giggled."Your insatiable...we just made love last night?"

That caught his attention, blinking uncertainly a strange fog falling over his mind. He rose up from her neck to regard her seriously.

"I'm not complaining..." She replied, eyes bright and pleading for more. Hands gripping his shoulder's to affirm to him that she was more then willing to continue their love play to it's fruition once more.

"But...I've been gone for weeks?" He stated, his face twisted in confusion.

"You must have had one strange dream." she cupped his face, a warm smile of compassion spreading on her face. Her beautiful blue eyes shinning with such purity he could easily become lost to them.

"Momma! Poppa! Good Morning." A sweet little voice shouted out to them.

Mamoru turned in shock, finding a little girl of barely four standing in the cherry wood doorway to their bedroom. With a sweet round face so much like Usagi's. Wide soft brown eyes bright and innocent, staring at them in confusion at finding him navigating his hands upon Usagi's willing body, just out of view beneath the blankets. Her strawberry blonde hair falling around her shoulder's, wearing a cute little powder blue nighty with lace trim along the round collar and hems of her short sleeves and bottom hemline.

Mamoru swallowed, his heart beating fast at the sudden intrusion. Pulling himself off Usagi, he sat beside her on the bed. Staring in a haze of confusion towards the little girl who had just called him Poppa. His mind reeling, yet slowly being lulled by how his most cherished dreams were becoming a reality. Doubt crept into his mind, perhaps all the hardships and strife he had been living was just that a bad dream. This was all he wished for and more...casting his eyes back to his Usako. He found her sitting up in bed as well, beaming at the little girl. The fathomless love her eyes had shone with for just him, was now mirrored towards the little girl. He noticed for the first time, she wore his diamond heart shaped promise ring, with smaller diamonds clustered all around it. Another silver band was nestled beside the elaborate ring. A wedding band...it shone in the morning light like a star upon her finger. He instantly shot his glaze towards his own left hand, finding a matching ring made of twisting vines that he recognized but could not place right now.

"Com'on Serenity, hop on." Usagi encouraged her daughter, by patting a clear spot on the red and green bed spread between them.

The little girl squealed in delight, dashing for the bed and leaping on with all the exuberance and joy of a small cherub.

Mamoru blinked his mind trying to find the logic in this sudden twist of fate. Usagi looked barely older then seventeen, how could they be married and have a four year old child? As soon as those doubts crossed his mind, they fluttered away into nothingness. As Usagi lunged for the little preschooler, holding her down as she tickled her ferociously. The girl began to kick and wail, in the very same way her mother had when under similar assault by Mamoru.

A blissful smile spread over Mamoru's face, his questions falling silent and fading away as he now basked in the perfection of everything he ever wished for now so easily in his grasp. This moment right now, was the happiest most fulfilling of his life. The world was bright and full of promise, the battles were over. He was were he wanted to be most, a perfect life with out worries, dread or confusions.

In time he was pulled into the tickle fight, as little Serenity and him took Usagi down to the mattress. She wailed and writhed under their digging finger's, tears of frantic laughter slipping down her face.

"Oh...stop...stop..." she pleaded, curling up into a ball, her night shirt barely covering her well form butt.

Mamoru was laughing in the most carefree way he had ever heard. As he rose off his wife, placing a sweet kiss to her temple as he moved from the bed.

"Com'on Rini. Lets go make our lazy Momma some pancakes." He cast the panting and out of breath Usagi a fond grin. As Rini leaped upon his back, just as he crossed past the corner of the bed. He caught her easily, as if this was routine. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, as she cried.

"Let's go Poppa, Getty-up!" She giggled, as he bounced her on his back out of the door.

The uncertain world beyond this perfect life faded away, there was only him, his Usako and his happy family. He could want for nothing more.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Mamoru soon lost track of time, the days of endless bliss seemed to blend from one beautiful moment to another. He had explored his wonderful home, finding it was only one story. An old english looking manor home, with large rooms all bright and full of summer sunlight from large windows. Decorated with love and fond memento's of his past with Usagi and little Serenity's infancy. The home was filled with an aura of happiness, and perfection as everything was. He would spend his time playing with his daughter, either colouring, doing puzzles on the large living room throw rug or playing tea party in her wonderfully whimsical bedroom. The little angel was full of innocent good cheer, and mischief. Drawing her father into any number of little pranks upon the always unsuspecting Usagi. Who always took their pranks and jokes with good humour, usually ending up tickling little Serenity senseless. Or tackling him to engage in a passionate encounter or two...or three.

While Usako puttered about, cleaning, or cooking any number of delicious meals or desserts. She had never been much of a cook before, but she had explained that she had gotten much better over the years. He found she had over come all the faults of her youth, even though she didn't look any older. Becoming an elegant, soft spoken woman, full of grace and subtle allures that made him lust after her almost continuously.

In the evenings after Little Serenity was safely tucked into bed. He would find her in their beautiful bedroom, dressed in the most elegant sleep gowns. Looking ever the angel she was, tucked into the white chair by their picture window, working on her music. The moon which was always full, would be glowing through the window in all its majesty. A warm breeze always blowing through the thin curtains, filling the room with the sweet scents of spring flowers.

Playing once more on a gleaming silver metal flute. The sweet sound it made was so much more powerful and pure. Then how it had sounded before, the notes she made were utter perfection.

He would listen to her for a long time, lounging on their bed. Then she would set aside her music crawling into bed with a bright and eager smile. They would make beautiful love, her delicate sounds of pleasure a soothing balm for his soul. Then he would hold her close the whole night through, his dreams deep uncomplicated.

He would cast her loving thoughts, and try and engage her in conversation through their bond. As they had done years ago when their souls were first linked to one another. But she would only turn to him from what ever she was up to, give him a fond smile but never would she cast any feelings back towards him or speak with him. Mamoru found it strange that he couldn't read her emotions like he used to, the bond was oddly silent. But she showed him her love everyday, and in every way he would have ever wished. So he left it be, his life was perfect he wasn't going to ruin it with doubts.

The gentle light of dawn was warming their bedroom, when the soft sounds of water striking the windows greeted them. Mamoru had her in his arms, under the blankets of their bed. She was snuggled onto his chest blissfully asleep. The steady whispers of rain, slowly roused him from his dreams. He had just lazily opened his eyes, when Usagi yelped. Bolting upright out of his arms, taking in the cascade of rain hitting the bedroom's elegant open windows and spraying the wood floors. She stared at the dampening wood in a state of panic.

"Oh...the laundry!" She moaned in dread, dashing out of the covers. Dressed in only a flimsy white button up shift she dashed out of the bedroom doorway, her soft footfalls fading away as she headed outside to save their linen.

Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head in good humour at this sweet, absent minded wife. Disentangling his legs from the covers. Emerging from the bed in only a pair of black boxers, stretching his strong arms over his head briefly with a groan. Before heading off to help Usagi gather the sheets currently getting soaked outside on the line.

He padded silently through the comforting halls of his house. Slowly making his way down the long hall towards the large living room that took up most of the back of the manor. Crossing over the elegant room, that was filled with wall sized bookshelves, brimming with all kinds of materials and trinkets. A soft plush beige couch and twin chairs. On a huge area rug, that was a tapestry of the solar system. The room looked so stoic and pristine, like an image found in a magazine. He crossed behind the couch heading over to the double cherry wood patio doors, listening to the steady beat of the rain pelting the glass windows flanking the doors. Pulling on a curved golden handle as he then rushed outside into the warm rain.

This was the first time he had ever left the bosom of rooms inside the grande manor. The concept of exploring his backyard was exhilarating. Moving onto the large grey interlocking cobble stone patio, that was rimmed with a simple cement railing, the heavy downpour drenched him in a matter of moments. The storm was a quiet, steady shower of warm rain. It whispered around him calm and soothing, as if cleansing the last of the torments still lurking in his soul.

Just past the patio stretched a lush green yard of grass, with surrounding elms trees that blocked all sight of the world beyond his little domain. The sky seemed to glow a soft brilliance, the dawn light just accenting the horizon between the trees. He found her moving swiftly between the curtains of white sheets on the line just past the patio.

Laughing at her frantic attempts to pull down the soaked sheets, strung up on twin lines across the yard. He made his way leisurely to her side. The warm rain bathing him, plastering his dark hair upon his head, his bangs now dripping over his nose. Moving into the hidden realm of white fluttering sheets, that seemed to tickle the dark green grass of the lawn, as they swayed in the rain. It was like moving into a long hall of white curtains, a private world for just the two of them.

"Usako it's pointless. Come in out of the rain. " Mamoru urged, sucking in a breath. As he found her soaked to the bone, her golden tresses falling low around her shoulder's, her bangs hanging over her face in wild strands. Her night shirt now plastered to her lithe body, see through due to the great amounts of moisture the fabric had absorbed. His eyes roamed hungrily over her, lusting to touch, to kiss every sweet part of her glistening skin. The rain had unintentionally made her an alluringly erotic creature. The silky pink flesh of her breasts, no longer hidden by the clear flimsy material of her night shirt. Her nipples standing firm against the fabric, while her sweet little white panties could be seen through the lower hem line. It was like she was wearing nothing but some thin gauze to mask her delicious body.

She stood before him, her eyes full and pleading. As if she was calling for him to take her in the seclusion of the dawn light and their world of white curtains.

He quickly covered the last few steps to her side, drawing her up in his arms.

"You are so beautiful..." He breathed, as he pulled her up off her feet. Pressing her damp body against his, she braced herself upon his chest with her arms, casting him a knowing smile.

"Are you going to take me, right here?" she cooed, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. A slender finger taping the tip of his nose, as she smiled mischievously.

He grinned back, before nuzzling his lips down upon the crook of her neck. She cried out in pleasure as he suckled upon her sensitive skin, gripping the back of his head hold him there.

"Ohhhhhh..." she moaned as he sent delicious feeling coursing through her body. His large hands cupped her bottom, as she spread her legs to wrap around his powerful waist. Pressing her groin intimately to his, as she arched her back silently inviting him down upon her breasts. Her golden cascade of hair falling away towards the ground as she craned her neck back as well.

"I love you..." He moaned with longing, licking her collar bone and tracing downward to her waiting breasts. Guiding her down to the wet grass, his finger's delicately releasing the first few buttons of her shirt. Revealing her aroused flesh for him to enjoy, suckling languidly upon a nipple, while he cupped her other breast. His finger's surrounding it's satin flesh as he fondled her lovingly, her sweet sounds of rapture urging him on. Her hands caressed his back, explored his hard stomach urging him to pleasure her more with every gasp and cry.

In time his hand had crept under the band of her underwear, his fingers dancing upon her most private of area's pushing her further towards release. She began to arch, buck and tremble beneath him. He crushed her lips with his, drawing her into a lingering passionate kiss. His tongue seeking the warmth of the mouth. As hers darted about within his, the warm rain continued to soak them as they loved one another. When she could not stand the love play any longer, she pulled on his boxers wanting him to take her fully.

"Please...Mamo-chan...I need you." She panted, nearly breathless as her body was humming and over sensitive from his sensual touches. The rain sprinkling her bare skin sending delightful shiver's all over.

Mamoru chuckled, as she boldly gripped his member pulling it forth from his boxers. Her blue eyes so clear and full of passion as she locked her gaze with his. He spread the shirt tails of her nighty, pulling off her underwear in one smooth movement. Her naked breasts were pink and heaving, the collar of her shirt now hanging wide, draped down over her shoulders, her garment only connected by one lonely button upon her bare stomach.

Her flesh glistened in the warm dawn light, shimmering with an angelic glow as he hovered over her. Getting into position to enter her. She spread her legs inviting him with a coy smile to join with her once more.

He admired her beauty, as he slipped inside. Instantly gratified as he filled her, moving in short thrusts, as she surround him in her tight embrace. Her inner core pulling upon him, with a loving caress that only he was allowed to know.

"Oh, Mamoru!" She whispered, craning her neck again as she arched herself against him, then lifted her hips welcoming him even deeper inside.

"I need you...I can't live with out you!" He groaned, pumping himself harder into her. Making her cry out in rising bliss as he took her further. Lifting her butt off the grass with his gripping hands, forcing her to bend upward onto her shoulder's. He moved in and out of her in long, powerful strokes pushing her pleasure onward. Her arms were now cast over her head, fingers gripping into the moist grass to contain the scream of ecstasy that now wished to erupt from her.

"oh...ah...ah..." She was breathless as her body was rocked back and forth. Her golden hair now fanned out behind her head upon the grass, shimmering in the rain. Fluttering and tossing with her bodies sudden movements as he began to take her hard and fast from a kneeling position. Every thrust accented by a intense cry of pleasure from both of them.

"Please...please. Oh, please..." She panted, "love me!" She cried as her small body was taken passionately, absorbing the power of his thrusts. Her slender legs swaying in the air, as he held her bottom up to welcome him smoothly.

"I will always love you!" he declared, pulling himself out. Then flipping her over onto all fours with one hand, she cried out in rising need. The back of her shirt flipping over to show her pink round ass for him to admire as he mounted her once more. She rocked back upon his shaft, as he pounded into her in a steady rhythm, his body heating with the passion. Arching her back and crying out to the morning light, as she began to release in one inner explosion after another. As he took her hard and fast so over come by the lust of the moment, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her still as he pounded into her ever harder. Stating all his worries and doubts over this perfect reality by losing himself in loving her.

"Usako!" he bellowed to the glowing white sky above, his passion filled voice accenting her wails of climax. As he followed her into that blissful oblivion of completion.

Selene hovered invisible and unnoticed in the white fog of the rain storm high above. Watching her son making love to his perfect version of his beloved. The cold agony of mourning gripping her heart, she was ashamed of trapping him within this illusion...this Heavenly Thrall. He had always deserved better, from her, from his life. But that sort of happiness, the very happiness he was currently basking in had always been denied to him.

"You are cruel...sister." A low rumble echoed off her shoulder. Her long silver hair fluttering in the currents of her power's, for this was her dominion. This heaven, this Eden was a fragment of her very soul. Selene turned with a sober expression to confront her younger brother. He wore the guise of the Dreamer, a young man with midnight black hair that fell low down his back. Long flowing pants of the soft lavender of dawn, with a shirt as dark and mysterious as dusk. The sparkling silver cloak of star dust was draped over his slender shoulder's, cracking and snapping in the winds of eternity. He wore the face of a dark angel, with handsome feature that could be both taken as male or female in nature. With sharp gold eyes that glowed with dream energy of million's upon millions of spirits.

"I only wish to protect him." She admitted.

"You wish to control him." He countered.

"He is just a boy, he is making the wrong choice by facing Ruin now. He is not ready." She never looked at her brother again, stating her case stubbornly.

"Perhaps he is, but making the wrong choice is better then making no choice at all." He raised his sculpted dark eyebrows, as he observed both of the lover's below climaxing together.

"But it hurts to much, to just let him walk away into that devil's clutches and hope he survives the encounter unscathed." She grimaced, choking back tears.

"Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't...perhaps Destiny will fork in ways we do not foresee. But if he does not leave this prison of your making. We can not go forward, sister." Dream sighed, drawing his sibling to him with an arm and holding her close as she began to sob. All her regrets surging forth in his comforting arms.

"I should have been there for him, I should have loved him. He would be prepared to face Ruin if I have been the mother he needed." Selene wailed, as she clutched tight to Dream.

"Perhaps, sister." He muttered, pulling her away for a moment to look sternly into her silver eyes. "But perhaps he would not have such a strong will and honourable character, if you had been their spoon feeding him his destiny all his life. He is who, he needs to be. The past can not be changed, but the future lays before us, blank and unmarred. We need to make the correct choices now, to ensure the proper forks in our fate are in place to bring about our salvation." Dream instructed.

Selene turned in his arms, allowing Dream to cross his arms over her bare stomach, drawing her nude back up against his broad chest. Leaning over her shoulder he whispered his last words to her.

"He will never leave here of his own will, why would anyone leave heaven even if it's not real. He will choose to die, basking in your dream of love. Instead of facing the cold truth of reality again. Eden will consume him, sister. Release him now, allow him to mourn the loss of this heaven and move on to his Fate." Then in a shimmer of gold light, Dream faded away.

Leaving Selene to watch grimly, as her son dashed away with his fantasy love back into the dry security of his beautiful house.

* * *

"Seiya, we need to talk." Rei leaned up against the doorframe to his room. Dressed nicely in a pair of black jeans and a wine red blouse with a black velvet vest over top. Finding the young man in question, just pulling down a soft yellow v neck sweater over his well sculpted torso. He worked out somewhat daily and it showed.

"About?" he commented, turning to his full length mirror set in the far corner of the room. Releasing his long dark hair from it's pony tail and beginning to brush out some tangles absently. The last month and half had past in a awkward truce between them. She didn't like him, and he at this point was putting up the harpy for Usagi's sake.

"I want you gone by the end of the week." Rei didn't sugar coat it, admitting her demands with out pretext. Uncaring how the man was going to take it, he was a complication she needed to be rid of.

Seiya sighed, passing her a coy smile over his shoulder as he bound his hair back up in it's long tail with a white cloth. "Your wish is my command, Heiress." He answered sarcasticly.

Rei blinked not expecting things to go so smoothly.

"The record label has booked us a nation wide tour, starting next weekend in Osaka. It's going to take a year for us to complete all our concert dates. So we will be free of each other for a good long while." He confronted her with a wiry grin, clasping her on the shoulder.

"I'll start shipping my stuff out on Monday, but today is the last day I will get to spend with Usagi-chan. I'll let her know that I'm leaving." he pushed past her, heading to find his dear friend who would be waiting for him in the living room. They got together every saturday, for the last month for a day of fun and he was looking forward to it.

Christmas was on it's way, and the malls were decked out with the wonder of the holiday's. He had made plans to take her shopping and a quick visit with Santa, then a nice supper in which he would say his goodbyes. He was planning on leaving tonight not liking long goodbyes, he had been slowly shipping his clothes and smaller items back to his mothers in secret, while Usagi was at school. The larger furniture would be taken away next week. By next weekend there would be no trace of him left in the house.

Seiya had been right Usagi was amazed by the shimmering wonderland the mall had become. She dragged him about by the hand, dressed in a sweet red velvet dress and white stockings. Having had to set aside her pea coat for a longer, warmer darker wool version. A pink scarf now adorned her neck and two pink wool mitts were stuffed in the large side pockets of the coat.

While he had a dark brown leather coat over his yellow sweater, along with his leather gloves partially stuffed in the pockets. The limp finger's protruding from the cusp of the pockets, like strange deflated wings.

"This place is amazing..." She spun in a small circle out in the central courtyard of the mall. The grey sky reflecting down from the massive skylight above, onto the winter wonderland display she was currently exploring. With the large plastic pine tree ascending out of view, dressed up in shiny red and green baubles and silver tinsel. White fluff stuffed under the trunks to mimic snow, along with giant wrapped presents. Several bleary eyed doe's and fawn statues, along with elves and bunnies were scattered about. As she pulled him down the winding path towards Santa's workshop hidden somewhere in this Christmas themed labyrinth.

He could not help but grin like a fool, at how excited she was. Like a child on her first christmas, her face was flushed, blue eyes sparkling with awe at every little ornament. The eager anticipation of the holidays, clearly vibrating within her. Squealing when a christmas song came over the loud speaker, as she then awkwardly attempted to sing along with the gay carol. Ending up getting the words mixed up but not caring in the least, making him laugh at her lazy yet valiant attempt to memorize the lyrics.

He was having the most fun in years just strolling around the mall with her, her joy and merriment over the season rubbing off on him.

"I can't wait to see Santa!" She hopped up and down, clutching onto his hand. "I know exactly what I want!"

"Really?" Seiya raised his eyebrows sarcasticly, clutching a heavy bag full of whimsical items that Usagi really wanted for christmas already. Unfortunately she bought them with her own money, refusing stubbornly in allowing him to purchase anything except her one and only christmas gift. That she stated would be under the tree, with her's and that was all he was allowed.

Seiya of course gave in, understanding her sensitivity about accepting gifts from him. They proceeded hand and hand through the fake trees and various sickeningly cute statues, until a large white picket fence with a more elaborate christmas display was seen. A rustic looking large log cabin was set up at the very end, with large candy canes criss crossing in the front making an archway were the door should be. Before the cabin, was more trees and shrubs lit up with christmas lights. A painted sign hung under the window ledge that stated in kanji that this was Santa's Workshop.

Usagi squealed with glee, letting go of his hand and dashing off down the end of the path up to the long line of little kids waiting their turn to go into the house. She was hopping with excitement, a beaming smile on her face she was just that eager to see the jolly old elf.

Little did Seiya know, that the reason Usagi was so utterly and completely over the wall happy, was because she had taken to heart all the wonderful things he had said about this Santa character. She thought he was real, that all she had to do was tell him what she wanted most for Christmas and he would provide no matter how hard or unattainable the wish was.

Serenity came from a world filled with powerful magic, so a being as amazing as Santa who could make any wish come true wasn't to far fetched for her. She felt that now, this fat man in red could fix all her worries and give back her beloved and all her sisters. All she had to do was ask for it, and it would all come true Christmas morning.

The line moved slowly, but Usagi was undeterred by the wait. She sang carols, and joked around with Seiya. Soon it was her turn, squealing once more for emphasis. Seiya hung out by the Giant Candy Canes, while she followed Santa's little elf towards a merry white and silver throne in the center of the prebuilt wood and styrofoam structure. The elf was some really short man, dressed in red stockings, with a green vest and goofy jester's hat with bells on the solitary tail.

Santa was sitting primely upon his grand chair, in his red and white glory. His blue eyes thanks to contacts, twinkling merrily as Usagi approached. Her eyes were misting with emotion, soon becoming overcome by having her wishes in her grasp. Swallowing the lump in her throat she sat herself upon the old man's lap. Her throat suddenly going dry, as the man draped a large hand around her waist. Holding her firmly upon his lap as he regarded her with a pleasant grin. His cheeks carefully dusted with blush to look pink and rosy accented by his white beard trailing down his chin to cover his ample belly.

Suddenly she felt unsure and more then a bit nervous about opening her soul to a complete stranger. He was a bit of a daunting figure though to. With his large build, and overly round belly decked out in a bright red suit and matching hat. He seemed to loom over her, and around her much like Mot used to.

"Is it true your belly is full of jelly?" She asked quietly, suddenly very nervous. Her whole body was starting to tremble.

"No, it just shakes that way my dear." He patted her hip affectionately, getting a scrutinizing look from Seiya. Who was now lounging against a candy cane, arms folded keeping a good eye on Santa and his somewhat busy hands.

"Oh, so...Uhm." she ducked her head needing to find her courage, she couldn't believe how nervous she was. She could take on a vicious demon, and Diamonde yet Santa gave her pause.

He waiting patiently as she gathered her words. Staring at her hands now shaking in her lap, her stomach fluttering with anxiety about now stating her request perfectly.

"I need you to make my one pure wish come true...it's very important." She began, her blue eyes becoming moist, as she focused on her fingers.

"Anything, my dear." Santa offered, his eyes darting impatiently to the now growing line of little kids, screaming and laughing just outside.

"What I want most for christmas, is my Mamo-chan back... and all my dear friends." She stated in a rush.

Santa blinked in confusion for a moment. "Excuse me?" He answered, never having been asked to give people back as a present before.

"I lost them and I want them back." She blinked back her tears, twisting her hands in her lap uncertainly.

"I make toys, my dear...I don't know if I can grant that?" Santa responded, utterly perplexed. Trying to stay in character, yet curious as why one so old still believed in the myth.

Usagi's body suddenly felt as cold as ice, as the Magical, larger then life figure just dashed all her hopes away.

"But...but..." She stuttered, valiantly holding onto her sobs. "My friend Seiya says, that you make wishes come true. That's my one true wish! I want my Mamoru!" She wailed, jumping off the man's lap as if it was on fire. Glaring daggers down at him, as a couple tears escaped down her cheeks.

Santa furrowed his white bushy eyes brows, feeling for the very broken young woman before him.

"My dear...you do know that Santa is just a holiday story?" He began tentatively, standing up to try and guide her away. To contain her and lead her away before she broke down in front of the crowds of innocent children. He did not want her grief to dampen the other peoples moods just outside the display.

Seiya noticed how upset she got all of a sudden, racing to her side and taking her by the elbow. She groaned in inner turmoil, as he lead her away through the exit. Which was a small door set up beside Santa's chair. As soon as they were outside of the display, Seiya sought to lead her away to a nearby bench that surrounded a potted tree further down the mall's main courtyard. He made it only a couple steps, before she rounded upon him. Fury burning her once sweet blue eyes, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"You lied to me..." She hissed in his face, thrusting herself just under his chin.

"What are you talking about." He breathed, his heart thundering. It had been a long time since this kind of rage was directed at him from her.

"Santa is not real! His magic is not real!" She screamed to the heavens, not understanding the taboo of proclaiming disbelief of the jolly old elf in public. Mother's nearby clutched unto their children's ears to avoid them hearing the blasphemy. Glaring bitterly at Usagi for her poor behaviour.

"Usagi-chan..." Seiya reached for her as she backed up from him. "We should go to dinner then, I can explain everything there. " He offered completely dumb founded that she had taken his stories seriously.

She stared down at her dark snow boots for a moment, seething. Then raised her head, her face so full of wrath Seiya couldn't breath. Then her hand struck out of now where, striking him across the cheek with all the force she could muster. Then tore off away from him, sobbing in loud utterly hopeless despair.

Seiya stood poleaxed in the middle of the busy mall, subjected to hushed scandalous whispers from the crowds. He was a small celebrity around Tokyo, so this incident would be on the radio and papers come monday. He groaned, caring more that he had unintentionally hurt Usagi then any bad press he might receive. He had no plans of returning in the house tonight, he had wanted to say his goodbyes at the restaurant. Now it looked like he wasn't going to get that chance...that might just hurt her more.

With a frustrated groan, he brushed his hands through his bangs, drawing them back across the head.

"Fuck..." he cursed, striding away. Wondering what he was going to do now.

Rei was lounging on the couch, in a pair of red fleece pants with white snow flakes and a loose white t-shirt. Absently flipping through the channels, with a disinterested air. Yuichiro was puttering in the kitchen making popcorn for the two the them. When Usagi burst into the house, her face soaked with fresh tears. Kicking off her boots in a fit of rage, they brutally rebounded off the wall leaving black marks. As she dashed away to her bedroom with out a word to the now startled Rei.

"Oh...what happened now?" She questioned softly, casting Yuichiro a dark scowl. Who stood in a pair of soft blue sleep pants and long sleeve shirt with collar. Just in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn balanced in the crook of his arm, two cans of coke in his other hand. Before charging off after her hurting princess. Thoughts of setting Seiya on fire, raging in her mind.

She found her, busy tidying up their chaos in the room. Sorting through the piles of clothes she now had organized, casting them into white netted bags ready for the laundry. Sniffing, and brushing a finger under nose holding back her sorrow. Trying to focus her pain into busy work, and not wallow in it as she tended to.

"Princess..." Rei called to her cautiously.

"Leave me alone." She responded in a hurting, husky voice. Having finished with picking the clothes off the floor, she sought to pick up any wrappers or other garbage that had been lying underneath the fabric clutter tossing them into the small garbage by her dresser.

"Serenity...please. Talk to me..." Rei entered the room closing the door behind her. At first she thought her sister was being strong, holding in her pain. But over time she realized she was slowly dieing inside from it.

"I am sick of talking...of hoping. He's gone. Dammit! " She screamed to the heavens. Then gritted her teeth, as her fury rose out of her control to contain. She grabbed a text book she had discarded on the floor and threw it against the closet doors, with another shattering wail of agony. It crashed into the flimsy wood panels, smashing a hole in the slates.

Then she crumpled to the floor, wailing and sobbing for Mamoru yet again. Calling his name to the universe finally mourning him, her yellow crescent flaring to life as she called forth her magic. Rei rushed to her side, realizing that she was letting him go, severing her soul bond to him. Believing in her heart finally that he was truly dead and never coming home.

"Don't you dare!" Rei cried, scrambling to her side, holding her tight. Pinning her hands now clutching her ring and locket, upon their silver chain to her breast. Rocking her back and forth upon the floor, seeking to soother her. To draw her away from such a rash decision.

Usagi felt as if she had been stabbed through the heart, "I can't do this anymore..." She whispered, the light of hope fading from her eyes.

"He is still alive..." Rei whispered back brokenly, tears falling from her own eyes; "I just know it..."

She held her princess, pressing her head against her breast as if she was the only thing keeping her from falling apart into a million pieces. Usagi sobbed herself to sleep in Rei's arms, not getting the chance to sever of the bond. In the end she just couldn't do it, even if that spiritual connection would remain silent forever. She would never belong to anyone but Mamoru...

* * *

Selene stood upon the grass out back of the house, taking one long steading breath after another. Dismantling her heavenly tapestry one tread at a time, until all that remained was the white nothingness of possibilities. And Mamoru standing once more in his dark blue Elysian armour, clutching his sword hilt with white knuckled strain.

"I am sorry my son, I lost myself for a time." She cupped his cheek, drawing his soul out of the fantasy.

Sluggishly he opened his eyes, silent tears of loss falling down his cheeks.

"Damn you...Selene." He hissed in bitter fury. His heart felt cold and empty, as if she had killed Usagi and his daughter. It had been so real, too real. Inside he was shivering with powerful emotions of regret and loss.

Selene sighed in defeat, drawing her hand away. Understanding his anger towards her, knowing by him calling her by her full name and no longer by her title as his mother. He had striped her of that honour, a just punishment for her cruel deception.

"I reacted out of fear..." she cast him a small regretful smile.

"Give her back to me!" He shouted in raw fury. He could understand that little Serenity had been a figment, but he wasn't ready to deal with his Usako not being with him after spending so much time just holding her close.

"She wasn't real, just a construct of your perfect perceptions of her." Selene explained. As his jaw worked to contain the roar of injustice he wished to voice.

Mamoru stood silent, dealing with his pain.

As three beings in dark robes shimmered just behind Selene, then three more figures shimmered into view in white robes. He knew them instantly as the rest of the Elder Gods and Goddess's. All six of them had their hoods up, their true identities hidden under their cowls.

Selene whirled around as she sensed her siblings standing behind her.

"A gift, Son of Selene." A man walked forward, in a black robe. His voice echoed with timeless power.

He waved his hand to the side, forming a portal of twisting energies.

"Forgive, my sister. She has always been a bit rash." A soft sweet voice came from beneath the heavy white cowl of another elder goddess. Who strode up to the naked purity of Selene and embraced her lovingly.

"So you still wish to follow your heart into the bowels of hell at the Dark Moon's fortress. " A dark robed god moved forward, his hand tucked into his sleeves solemnly. The sour scent of decay clung around him as he moved forward.

"Yes, That is were I am needed most." Mamoru answered, keeping his resolve.

"Then, we will grant your wish, King of Dreams. For you have earned it, this may be the last time you shall ever see her." The god of Time Space twisted his hands before the vortex. It hummed to life, the inner recesses swirling as if a mighty storm was brewing within.

"You will have one full day to spend with her, upon it's completion you shall be transported to your destiny and she shall return to her safe haven within the Mortal Realms." A high pitched voice called to him, he turned to greet another goddess in white robes. A soft earthy scent accompanied her as she moved, like spring flower mixed with damp earth.

Mamoru swallowed, his hope rising as if a burning flame had ignited in his chest.

One final goddess remain as still as stone, simply regarding him on the periphery of this world of white nothingness.

"We will not sacrifice both of you for some idealistic hero's endeavour!" she stated, her voice a whisper like the wind.

"At the end of your time, you will accept your decision and leave her behind." She continued grimly.

"If fate smiles upon you, you will be reunited with her. If luck refuses to shine upon you, the Keeper shall take your soul." She finished sadly, with an understanding of the course of fate.

Mamoru nodded, accepting their terms.

The vortex swelled, consuming all in a storm of eternity. As quickly the the roar of wind, flash of light and foreboding gloom surged upon him. It drew calm, the clouds softened and flashes of light began to maintain a faint glimmer of light. The seven elder gods were gone, leaving him back upon the stone precipice high above a bottomless canyon. Mamoru glanced around for a moment getting his bearings, finding a man hunched over against the rocky side of this cliff. Huddled low in his dusty red leather tunic and breeches, to avoid the wind now screaming off the arching frame work of weathered stone he was standing on. His hood pulled up over his face, knees tucked against his chest, head resting awkwardly upon them. His long golden hair fluttering out from the side of the hood, as he rested in a alcove just out of the wind.

"Micah?" Mamoru growled, approaching the Gate Keeper with his sword in his hand. His time in Thrall was because of that man's fear, justified or not Mamoru placed blame upon him. Micah raised his now dried, weather beaten face from his knees. It was covered with a fine dust, from enduring weeks upon the cliff's edge. Only his bright blue eyes shone through the tan powder, now ground into every crease and wrinkle he could lay claim to.

Micah nodded, picking up his staff laying near his feet. Slowly, with much groaning of stiff muscles rose to his feet.

"_I see, Eden has deemed you worthy." _Micah nodded a pride in his eyes.

"No." Mamoru stated in a clipped tone.

Micah was taken aback, he blinked uncertainly, holding his staff a little closer to his body in case he was in need of defence.

"It was by the Grace of the Elder Gods, she and my mother were forced to let me go." Mamoru responded, when suddenly as if a bolt of lightening had struck him. The bond that had been forever silent, boomed loud and clear within him once more. He could feel her confusion, a festering ache of loneliness and grief filling her soul. The pain was intense, and consuming like some slow poison hidden in the depths of her mind.

(Usako!) He called, as the silver thread began to glow before him once more.

"_Then I shall have to take you back, for Ashrete's justice." _Micah announced, moving in before him staff prepared to attack.

Mamoru had no time to play with this man, or patience to listen to his so called promises of a fair trail.

In swift movements much faster and more God like then ever before, he had released his sword and pressed the tip to his neck.

"I will endure no more tests or trails, I don't care what your leader thinks, or this all powerful force you call Eden!" He explained in a measured tone. Micah was frozen under Mamoru piercing stare, his staff falling to his side. "I will find my own way, become my own God on my own terms. Let my action's in the coming days speak for me. " He moved Micah aside by the tip of his blade.

The Soul Shepard obeyed, the power surging from him even by such a small action of raising his sword was amazing. Micah heeded his words, no longer aiming to fight him.

Mamoru ran off down the narrow path, following the silver wisp of light that always lead him to his beloved.

(Mamo-chan!) Serenity screamed through there bond, her inner voice breaking with emotion. So overcome with relief and joy, the powerful feelings she shared with him nearly staggered him to his knees. As he ran blindly up the twisting trail of loose dirt and stones, heading upward from the canyon Micah had lead him into. It took him longer then he wished to navigate himself up the mountain, he was impatient and anxious to get to her side. Stumbling and falling several times in his haste to climb upward faster upon the loose grit of the barely there path.

Finally he scrambled up onto a naked bluff high in some forgotten pass deep within these Holy Mountains. As he climbed up onto the summit, he found her kneeling over a barren smooth rock on the far side of the cliff. Her arms crossed over the stone, head laying in resignation upon them. Dressed once more in her white flowing princess gown, with her gold crescents anointing her breasts. Her soft floral sleeves, and long loose fabric was fluttering in the wind, her golden tails snapping behind her as she cast her grim face up into the winds howling off the passes below.

He could see the thin wet trails of her tears in the faint dawn light that enshrouded Eden. She looked so completely broken to him. Her tragic state was all his fault, he took responsibility for the hell he had put her through. Moving swiftly, he sought to sooth her pain with his pressence. She rose off the stone, as soon as she felt his soul drawing near. Turning with a gasp, all the pain and worry suddenly lifting into joy as she saw him. She wailed out his name, clearing the distance in seconds and through herself into his arms. Wrapping her small arms tight over his shoulder armour and holding on, clutching to him as she sobbed into his chest so overcome with pure joy at finally seeing him again.

He held on to her, wrapping her small body fully in his embrace. Feeling her trembling against him, crying out indistinguishable promises as she pressed her face against his chest armour. He held her and never wanted to let go.

His heart was lifting from it's bitter despair, absorbing the light she offered freely from within her soul.

She was his and in his arms once more, her pressence a soothing balm after so many hardships.

"I love you, Serenity..." Mamoru breathed into her hair, as he pressed his cheek tightly onto the top of her head. "With every part of my being...I love you." He took in her sweet smell, her softness in his arms, the whisper of her breath. She was real...the bond between humming like never before. They were together again...in all the ways that mattered most.

"Oh...I have missed you so much..." She murmured as they sank to the soft comfort of the warm grey stone beneath them. She finally stopped her weeping, but remained firm in his embrace merely wanting to breath him in, to bask in his pressense surrounding her.


	31. Chapter 31

Finale-part one

Author's note, songs adapted from the Girl left behind me, and a small cadence from Elizabeth Haydon's: Rhapsody

Chapter Thirty-one

They moved hand in hand, down the narrow path of loose stone and barren cliffs. Speaking softly through their link, over everything that had happened to each other. Mamoru retold his strange tale of finding his childhood friends, and the endless hell the Dark Realms had turned into. He kept his peace for now about returning to that war, knowing it would only upset her. He wanted their last time together to be happy. Serenity for her part held back as well, not wanting to upset him. She told stories about her time at school, about her new friends Haruka and Michiru. About getting a job as a maid for some rich old man. Leaving out the fact that Seiya was also a new friend and living with her, also that she was fighting her own war back on earth. She could feel how blissfully happy Mamoru was and she didn't want to ruin it. She would let him know the darker more complicated things about her life when the time was right.

Serenity's heart was finally light and carefree once more. Her body no longer weighted with worry over his fate, now she was nearly floating behind him. He would cast her fond, longing looks over his shoulder's guard, squeezing her hand reassuringly from time to time.

(I have been puzzling for weeks, what you might have said to me through the Crystal, before your soul was cast back to earth?) Mamoru sent her, giving her a wondering smile back over his shoulder guards.

Serenity began to laugh lightly, her words had been just a sudden promise to him hoping that he could still hear her. The fact that he hadn't was curious?

(I just voiced my promise to you...that I will love only you, that I would wait for you...forever.) She responded with a warm smile.

Mamoru sighed, her words carrying so much more meaning with their bitter sweet parting only hours away, happening upon the dawn.

Slowly they wound their way downward back towards the smooth cave, Micah had led them too long ago. The walls of crystal that shimmered like glass, that held a comforting warmth compared to the howling chill wind echoing out over the passes of Eden's mountain range.

Moving into the natural shelter, the walls glowing with an inner radiance they could both hear the immortal song of Eden humming all around them. Serenity was still moved by the hauntingly beautiful melody of Eden's soul, while Mamoru merely accepted this entity as she was. No longer bitter or jaded about it's opinion of him. It was a fragment of his mother's pure soul, it could be no more of less what it was. It was the power of Holy made alive. It served a function to help eternity and keep the balance, as did the thrall of hell...Tartarus. Having experienced both he had a deeper understanding of them then anyone else. They moved ever deeper into the caves branch work of passages, wanting to spend their time together in a more intimate alcove then the huge main cave Micah had led them too.

Finding a set of galleries just a bit further down, that suited their needs. A simpler series of smaller caves worn out of the smooth stone. Settling themselves into an alcove just off the passage that would eventually lead them to Eden's core.

Mamoru leaned himself up against the glowing walls at the very end of their sanctuary. Feeling Eden's heart beat thrumming against his back. In a flash of gold light he recalled his armour, once more in this green pants and thin flowing shirt. Serenity crawled back into his embrace, her body relaxed by the caves gentle warmth as much as having him so near. Leaning her back into him, she hummed with contentment. As he held her close, lightly brushing his fingertips of his free hand up and down her cheek. Enjoying the simple comfort of having her close, the feeling of her small subtle body pressed up against his. The perfect heavenly copy of her he had just experienced couldn't rate to holding and spending time with the real Usako. This right here, right now was his heaven.

At last, she looked up to him. Her eyes shining with a heartfelt need for him to never let her go. Mamoru pressed his hand flat against her cheek drawing her head back against his chest. She sighed, listening to the strong steady beats of his heart, it was the most wonderful music she had ever heard.

"I thought you were dead..." She whispered, her lower lip starting to tremble. As the last of her fears wished to ebb away, with her now silent tears.

"I am so sorry for putting you through all that worry." Mamoru groaned, feeling miserable about the inner hell he had put her through.

"In the end only a small piece of the Dark Realms remained clear of the Abyss's shadow. " He sighed bitterly, wondering if Tartarus had taken over the northern foothills as well by now. He had no idea how long he had been trapped in the Heavenly Thrall.

"But your here now, your alive and safe. We are together again and nothing will come between us ever again." She moved her face into his caressing hand, her words filled with an innocent hope.

Mamoru groaned silently, maybe this wish to see her again might be a mistake in the end when he left her. He would be breaking her heart all over again. He was starting to think the Elder's God's gift held a double edged blade that was going to pierce them both.

Serenity swallowed, hearing his near silent moan of dread. He wasn't telling her something, and it didn't take her long to realize that things in the Dark Realms hadn't finished yet. Not willing to give into voicing the answers she already knew she focused on other things.

"How did we get back inside Eden?" Serenity inquired softly, so relaxed in his arms she was starting to become lulled into sleep. But refused to submit to it, giving her head a shake.

"The Elder Gods. " Mamoru answered, leaving so much more unsaid.

"My mother and sister's are still fighting...or?" She started her throat growing tight at the thought of them truly gone. Trying valiantly to voice her true worries, yet failing.

"Yes...my mother sorta kidnapped me for a time. She taught me a lot. But I have not reached your Senshi yet, they are fighting deep in the Spine." Mamoru answered sadly, once again leaving things unsaid.

A long silence hung over them for a time.

"So you haven't finished in the dark realms then." She finally moaned, her head bowing away from him. Fighting to hold back her bitter wails, knowing that their time now was a blessing by the Elder Gods, a reward for what ever Mamoru had done or was Destined to do soon.

"No. " He breathed, as he felt her shoulder's begin to quake under a new bout of sobs. "I need to return and finish what I started. Something is drawing me to him...I can't explain it...I just feel I need to face him for some grander reason." Mamoru thumped his head against the crystal wall in frustration. He so hated hurting her.

"How long?" She cleared her throat, calming her tears. Resigned to this small respite with him. If this was all they had left with each other she didn't want to waste a moment of it.

"I get one full day with you, before the Gods send me back." Mamoru admitted, as she turned in his arms. Placing a finger against his lips, her eyes shimmering with painful tears.

"Then lets not waste it." She whispered, capturing his mouth with her's drawing him into a hungry, passion filled kiss that took his breath. She struck her tongue into the heat of his mouth, caressing her slender finger's through his hair. Moaning with longing, her boldness growing as she sucked softly on his lower lip before trailing a series of small kissed down his chin to the nape of his neck. Anointing the tender, yielding flesh there with her tongue followed by sweet kisses. Relishing in the subtle taste of him, the musky scent hidden beneath his thick ebony hair, that spoke of a strength and beauty of the earth.

He moaned in rising need, his voice vibrating huskily though their little crystal alcove. As Serenity pulled away taking one long broken breath, trembling in his arms now circling her waist as she pressed herself against his stomach.

She wanted him, needed him so desperately. It had been far to long since she had felt his love, she wanted this to keep going. Banishing all the negative thoughts that this might be their last night together, she rose off his chest. Pulling on her gown with shaking fingers, wanting to be pure with him one more time.

Mamoru blinked back his own tears, so filled with remorse as he helped her shed her gown casting it aside to a corner of the dimly lit crystal cavern.

She knelt before him in only her silk panties, her body was trembling out of her control now. As she was slowly lost in his deep blue eyes that seemed to mirror the dreams that filled the nights sky. Swallowing back the lump growing in her throat, she willed herself to find happiness. Wanting to enjoy him not mourn him.

"Love me Endymion." She whispered his true name, her voice shuddering with intense emotions.

Mamoru took one cold breath after another, admiring her sweet beauty on display before him. Her flawless smooth skin glowing ivory under the faintly glowing walls surrounding them. Her firm graceful yet small breasts, growing pink and aroused just by the fire in his gaze. Her angelic face that always reflected such love and purity he was always humbled by. She meant so much to him, his heart was beating so fast and so strongly he felt it would leap from his chest any moment now.

He would always love and cherish her, not as a possession as the demonic side of his being choose. But for the great beauty she was, within and without. She had saved him in so many ways, with her love. He could never replay her. But he promised himself, as he began to slowly explore her body with gentle hands that he would come back to her. No matter what it took, she was the most important thing to him. He would meet his destiny head on, then return to her and never let her go again.

Her hands were rubbing up and down his naked chest, as he pulled his shirt over his head tossing it away.

As the fabric was lifted, he felt her full lips mouthing a nipple, her finger's dancing up from his chest to cup his neck briefly before rising up on her knees and pulling him down into another passionate kiss.

Mamoru began to fondle her breasts, rolling a nipple in his finger's making her cry out against his lips.

Serenity's head was beginning to spin, as his tongue dominated her mouth, his hands caressing her breasts driving her past all rational thoughts.

She belly was on fire, her insides already a quiver with a need only he could quench. She shuddered with longing as his hands encircled her waist. His strong finger's caressing the small of her back, as his head lowered. Drawing his tongue down from her mouth, leaving a trail of kissed down her neck falling ever onward towards the aroused flesh of her breasts. Sucking loudly upon her, as she wove her hands into his hair crying out as her body responded to him. Filled with delicious feelings, that tingled through out her body. Arching her back as her whole body began to shiver with both delight and anticipation of their coupling to come. Her blood was warming all over, the pounding of her heart a crescendo in her ears.

"I can't live without you." She blurted out, in a breathless pant. As he began to trail his kisses downward over her stomach. Her slender hands still holding tight to this thick hair, as she watched him anoint her body with his lips. Her cerulean eyes filled with wonder at how much it turned her on to view his downward progress towards her womanhood. How their bond was humming such a beautiful harmony between them, it surpassed the magnificence of Eden's song.

His hands massaged her bum on top of her panties, making her body start to go crazy with frantic sensation going everywhere at once.

She moaned in need, closing her eyes to bask in the rapture flowing through her. As his tongue teased around her belly button, lapping ever downwards with tender kisses.

"You never will have too..." He began, rising up and capturing her lips with his as he simultaneously slipped his hand down past the fabric of her underwear. His thumb rolling over her bundle of nerves, while a finger delved inside his moist center.

"Oh...Goddess..." She cried, as he pumped harder driving her further toward her first climax. She clung to his shoulder's, her legs shaking as she knelt before him. Craning her head back, as he suckled upon her neck. His free hand releasing her hair from their's bun's and tails, revelling in the silk now cascading down her back and through his fingers. He gripped her hair, holding her neck back as he sucked hard upon her flesh making it burn.

She yelped in pain as he marked her, unable to contain his lust. Then he felt her core shiver with ecstasy around his finger. A languid sigh escaping her lips, as she released, her hands once holding tight to his shoulders fell to her sides.

She began to giggle with pleasure, as Mamoru rose up from mouthing her neck a curious grin on his face. Before he knew what was going to happen, her fingers had crept into the waist band of his pants and was pulling them down.

"My turn..." She breathed, pushing him down by one hand as her other guided his pants away. In a few moments, she had pulled out his erect member and was softly stroking it with her hand.

He lay prone on the now strangely warmer, more pliable crystal floor. The walls themselves seemed to have grown brighter as well, casting them both in a silver glow.

He was soon lost the waves of pleasure, swallowing and seeking breath, as she wrapped her mouth around him. Pleasuring him once again, her swollen lips caressing him up and down in a rapid fashion.

"Oh, God...Usako..." He groaned, his hands weaving into her long golden hair, holding her head as it bounced upon him in a steady rhythm that was driving him towards euphoria.

"I want you!" He cried out, as felt himself begin to throb towards completion. He did not want to release in her mouth, but inside of her, with her.

Serenity rose off him, as he pulled down her underwear in one swift movement. Kicking off his pants and underwear in seconds. Wrapping her up in his arms, as he knelt upon the crystal floor. Lifting her up, she instantly straddled his waist. Crossing her legs behind him, as she felt him enter her smoothly.

Gripping his broad shoulder's, feeling his muscles flex and relax as he took her in a kneeling position. She bounced upon his hard shaft, her body exploding upon every impact.

Crying out plaintively as he pounded into her for a long time. Her whole body was humming as he drew her down to the crystal floor now so soft and mailable it rippled like water, cradling her tenderly. As he devoured her lips with his, thrusting into and pulling out of her core seeking to sate both their needs.

Serenity wrapped her legs tight against his butt, her hands cradling his head to her neck as she moaned in pleasure. Her voice a gentle melody that flowed around them, as he made love to her with all that he had to offer.

His passion grew within him, as did his magic, a golden aura surging from him. As Serenity's own body filled with holy silver light, flowing outward to welcome his magic. The powers mingled together, swirled and blended around them. The walls began to absorb the pure love powers created from their passion. The melody of Eden's soul began to change, her power's now forever linked to the both of them. Her power now tainted or perfected by their love.

As before when they climaxed together an explosion with out sound vibrated over the alcove of now throbbing crystal light. They cried out together, Serenity's insides shivering, pulling upon him, and holding tight all at the same time. As Mamoru crumpled on top of her once more, his energy spent for now.

But this time he was over come with only joy, rising his head off her shoulder he grinned down at her flushed face. Her blue eyes dancing with a never ending love only he would know. In time just holding one another wasn't enough, and they engaged once more in love.

He took her hard and passionately against the wall of the cavern, making her scream his name over and over. Then again she was riding him upon the floor, taking him into herself with a reckless abandon, laughing and squealing as he took her to release once more. Their lovemaking continued the whole night through, with Eden absorbing more and more of their love now and forever changed by them.

* * *

Serenity awoke upon the dawn back on Earth, the rice walls glowing with a murky warmth. The faint light just hinting behind the grey that was the heavy clouds of a winter sky. She bolted awake in her bed, having finally folded up Mamoru's sleeping mat a few weeks ago. Having crawled into her newly purchase bed from Seiya, with Rei, a fore night ago. Falling asleep in her sister's arms in utter misery. She had slept the previous day away, her soul pulled to Eden unbeknownst to Rei. Now she slowly eased her self out of Rei's limp embrace, the loss of Mamoru now coursing through her body like a caustic acid burning her insides. Taking a slow shuddering breath, she emerged from beneath the pink sheets and white comforter in just a white cotton shift that fell to just below her curving hips.

She was so full of fear and anguish she couldn't contain it all. Thundering away down the hall she burst out of the house and into the freezing winter air on the veranda. The air instantly stung her skin, with thousands of tiny ice crystals. The pain did nothing to curb the mental trauma of losing him so suddenly, after such a wonderful night.

Leaping from the wood platform, her bare feet slapping against the frozen dirt she tore off into the trees behind the house. Needing to out run the pain, with the wind at her back snapping her nighty and billowing her long golden hair. She ran down the overgrowth, past the ravine, onward over the hill that over looked the neighbourhoods behind Sendai hill. Her hair streaming out behind her like a flag of war, her mind and body fighting to over come her grief and soul crushing worry. To find a balance to keep her hope and light alive, as she was once more forced to life with out him.

She danced over stones and frozen clumps of grass, trying to out run the rising sun now warming her back. The wind roared around her, her tears freezing at the edges of her eyes never allowing them to fall. It whispered to her, that cold wind, it called to her soul.

_Never give up on him! Never give up!_

It cradled that part of her soul, that was hardening to keep her heart from breaking. Soothing it with words of encouragement, as that bitterness in her soul broke free to soar away from her on that very wind. Leaving her renewed in both spirit and heart that a new day would dawn and Mamoru would survive this. They would survive everything that awaited them in the future.

She charged back the way she had come, no longer trying to avoid the tiny obstacles in her path, but attempting to just gain speed. She ran towards the sun now, towards the light and her future. Her feet alive with an energy born of hope alone. Her body heated and sweating from her run, she never felt the chill in the air. The shadows that had bathed her path upon the beginning of her run began to recede. Hiding away from the light she was now casting from her very soul. She pushed past her growing exhaustion, purging the last of the negativity which had been her goal to begin with. To cleanse her body and mind of all the foulness compacting within her from all the days with out him. As the the house rose up in her view, she finally allowed her pace to slow. Stumbling to a halt once more before the veranda, her frozen badly cut feet finally able to scream at her. Hobbling back into the house, she sought to soak her throbbing feet in a warm bath. Her mission to free herself of all the hurt and worry had been accomplished, now she had to deal with the consequences of her rash behaviour.

* * *

Mamoru had been walking for days it seemed, though rationally it might have only been hours. The endless trail of stone trees surrounded him, as he moved slowly up the mountain pass towards the summit. Following the tracks of trampling feet and hooves, through the silent lifeless world of the Devil's Spine. He had transformed back into his armour when he awoke amid the tomb that was the Dark Realms. Moving ever onward into the silent shadows of an ever thickening forest, he kept up a steady pace. His heart aching to see Usako again, yet his mind was alert to any danger, a determination to see this personal mission through and get back to her side.

"Good to see you again, oh, missing prince!" A sarcastic high pitched voice echoed out to him from the tall branches of grey trees.

Mamoru glanced around confused for a moment, recognizing the voice but unable to trace it's were abouts.

"Tuxy...were the hell are you!" he shouted out to the stone forest in rising irritation.

Greeted only with soft laughter, the Tau leaped from his hiding spot high up in the a nearby tree. Landing lightly before him, in a pair of tan breeches and flowing white shirt that was tucked into his pants. Two leather wrist sheaths, with the hilts of daggers jutting out towards the little man's palms. Bunching the white tunic around each wrist. A long utility vest hanging off his shoulder's the many pockets bulging with his tools of trade for silent thievery.

He beamed up at him, his dark hair hanging even lower down his back, the skunk stripe of white a wild accent that flowed away over his shoulders and fell over his soft brown eyes in disarray. He very much looked the wild thing he truly was, his overly large round ears still poking out through his matt of hair.

His human form very much the impish elf, full of mischief and snide humour.

"Good see you, old friend." Mamoru crouched before the man-boy, with a weak smile. Clapping his small shoulder briefly with a hand.

"I ain't to happy to see you, though." Tuxy crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at him with distain.

Mamoru rose up, confusion clear in his face.

"Tuxy?" He questioned softly.

"You are supposed to be guarding Serenity, not fighting in some stupid war!" He blurted out, then sighed brushing a hand through his wild locks reigning in his anger.

"I'm sorry, my friend. " Mamoru merely nodded, understanding where the mouse was coming from.

"You always were kinda an idiot." Tuxy groused, turning around and waving him forward.

"I'll take you to camp." He sighed, moving away into the trees silently.

Mamoru followed the mouse with out a word.

The trees grew in thick, surrounding them like thousands of grey pillars reaching towards the eerie green sky. Crowding around them, slowly blocking out any hint of the mountains that contained them.

Moving downward into a hidden valley, amid the barren desolation of the mountain passes.

Mamoru heard the heavy breath, and heady panting accented by soft grunts before he shamefully stumbled upon a very lewd sight. Far off from the goat trail they were on, he found his old friend Kunsite, with his well toned chest bare, bracing Serenity's cousin up against a stone tree. She was nude and writhing blissfully upon the frozen bark, her legs spread as the silver haired man thrust into her at a powerful pace. Her skin was flushed with arousal, crying out softly as he grunted in approval, invading her tirelessly. His powerful arms holding her up against the tree as he took her. Wearing only his black cotton breeches with the thin chain mail, that was an undergarment to his metal plate. Having pulled aside the concealing flap to release his member to take her recklessly in this dead forest. The man was still oddly modest even when having sex. His face contorted in both pleasure and agony, while Mina seemed to be filled with a blissful abandon buffering his thrusts with her rocking hips. Mamoru had a hard time pulling his gaze away from the erotic sight, blinking in confusion as he caught sight of a silver gleam bouncing upon Mina's chest.

"I am glad Kunsite showed up when he did. Otherwise Mina would be seducing every available male in camp. This is how the Goddess of Love handles stress...Thankfully the Elysian Knight was able to grab and keep her affections for the last few weeks. Man has the stamina of a god to keep up to that girls libido!" Tuxy stated ruefully.

"What's glowing around her neck?" Mamoru questioned, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the small sparkle in the distance.

"That would be the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." Tuxy commented sadly.

"Nani!(what)" Mamoru exclaimed, his mind reeling with horror.

"The queen was taken from us just yesterday, it was like she knew what was going to happen in that raid. She had given Mina the crystal...before we left camp. " Tuxy bowed his head. "She is leaving us, this must be her way of saying goodbye to Kunsite. The queen has intrusted her to leave the dark realms and give the princess her birthright." The little mouse moved away, with out further words.

Mamoru ripped his gaze away following the mouse away.

Neither one noticed the silver lynx waiting patiently high above the trail in the stone branches. A few minutes later, Mina emerged from the underbrush, adjusting her orange tunic back in place and tucking the crystal under the low neckline. Flipping her honey blonde hair over her shoulder, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Are we off now? Cousin?" Diana leaped onto the path beside Venus.

"Yes...Lets get out of here before my better sense talks me out of it again." Mina growled bitterly, heading away up the trail at a steady pace the giant silver long haired Mau padding beside her.

Tuxy led him onward through the trees, coming up onto the mouth of a canyon filled with the remaining ranks of the White Moon army. He looked over the sea of human's and Horde Demon's all crowded in their armour. Their weapon's gleaming in the ghostly half light of this new hell. There was at least a couple thousand, the demon's outnumbering the human's ten to one. All bristling for battle, filled with anger and a thirst for vengeance. None of them had any false hopes that they were going home, this was their last stand.

"We are attacking the Dark Moon's strong hold come the rise of the Dead Moon." Tuxy explained, guiding him down the narrow path towards the canyon below. As Mamoru entered the throng of battle hardened soldier's and demon's alike, he found the Horde jostling, growling and pushing at one another. Eager to get the killing started. It was frightening to be in the middle of the rage pouring from the demons, but exhilarating to know their fury was directed towards a common goal. Finding Mot bellowing from on top of a large boulder nearby, keeping order by threats of death by his own hands.

Mamoru chuckled, nodding with respect of the great mountain of demon, his back shimmering with various hilts of his homemade arsenal. The thousands of horde now assembled moved on his command, his brother always hovering nearby on a neighbouring stone arms crossed glowering down at the army with his miss matched eyes. Dark as midnight leather armour making him more of a living shadow than a beast man.

He followed the small lithe form of Tuxy through the ranks, as he moved them further up the canyon towards a set of white tents that stood in tattered shape upon a dusty bluff over looking the sea of armour.

Tuxy passed threw the torn remains of the front flap with Mamoru in tow. Finding Mercury, in her deep blue leather tunic and soft blue silk long sleeve undergarments in heavy conversation over a worn map, set up at a central table in the tent. Jupiter was at her right in her silver plate, her broad sword on display at her back. Flanking the table was Zoi in his white robe with leather armour underneath, Jed in his tan leather and Neph in his dark leather padded pants, and bronze chain link chest armour, with his heavy leather great coat over top. His own broad sword jutting out over a shoulder, braced upon his back. A masculine version of Jupiter in so many ways. Both Luna and Artemis hand their front paws braced on the table just out front, their tails swishing in agitation.

"Ok...you all know how the thrall ritual works...when we get into the central chamber of the cathedral. I want you all to stand off till Ruin starts his thrall upon Queen Serenity. Only attack when you know he is deep in the thrall. He will be entranced, and will not be able to fight back. If we miss that window we'll all be dead." Mercury instructed, her blue eyes serious.

The rest just nodded, before Tuxy interrupted.

"Look what I found, while scouting the perimeter." He announced, inclining Mamoru.

"Prince!" Zoi cried.

"Endymion!" Neph moved to smack him on the shoulder with a wide grin of relief.

"What the hell happened to you!" Jed exclaimed, his blue eyes fierce.

"My mother needed to have a little chat with me." Mamoru stated bitterly.

Luna padded over to him, her brown eyes cold.

"Were is my daughter?" She intoned.

"Serenity it safe, she is still on earth with Rei." Mamoru nodded respectfully.

"Were you should be, stupid hu..." Luna began, then fell silent her large pink nose sniffing him lightly. As his change in scent entered her snout, her nostrils flared and eyes went wide.

"You have ascended..." She stated in awe.

Artemis quickly padded over, taking his own sniff of Mamoru.

While Jed merely smirked. "Like a snake shedding his skin, for a new more glorious shape."

Mamoru huffed, he had become a full dark god in the last few hours. The last of his mortal humanity was gone.

The long ride to the Dark Moon's castle was a tedious yet harrowing experience, with the two different armies trying to march cooperatively with each other. Mercury had let him in on the plan, stating that the main army was to be sacrificed...a distraction so a smaller group of soldier's could infiltrate the stronghold and rescue the queen held captive within the dark cathedral.

This was their last stand...

Mamoru hung onto his hell steed with his knees, bending over it massive shoulder's for dear life. The beast was a tank with hooves, hard to control and even harder to maintain his seat upon it broad black back. The rest of his team, Mercury, Jupiter, Jed, Neph, Zoi, and Kunsite had little trouble maneuvering theirs. Tuxy had it easy thanks to turning himself back into a mouse and was comfortably riding in Mamoru's saddle bags. Mamoru figured it was because they were all quite accomplished at riding yet he had very little experience with it. It was embarrassing to say the least, he was supposedly the most powerful among them yet here he was humbled by a beast of a horse.

They rode at the head of an endless column of soldier's flanking out behind them as they made their way down the mountain and into the foothills on the other side. He remembered, Mercury rising up onto the great stone with Mot to address the armies. Filling them in on the plan, then instructing him to join her.

He had swallowed hard, but with the queen gone. And as he was the supposed King of Elysian...he was the highest ranking person. So it was his right to lead the army to victory or death. He remembered his palms were sweaty, slippery as he gripped his swords hilt. Staring in sudden fright upon the thousands of eyes looking to him for guidance and convincing words that their deaths would not be in vain.

He had taken the armies measure, finding his words. With a deep breath he addressed his temporary subjects.

"My name is Endymion...I was once the King of Elysian. Ruin destroyed my home. I will fight with every last breath I have to make sure he goes no further then this realm!" Mamoru shouted to the uncertain masses. Now staring up at him in fear, that was slowly turning into sympathy as they too had now experienced the death of the Dark Realms by Ruin.

"It has been a year of endless war for most of you. But you all fought knowing the cause was great, that the realms beyond needed you to stop the Keeper here. You have kept him contained, his taint has not spread beyond this realm. Know you have all done well. That your families will be safe because of what we do here, what we do today! I shall push Ruin back into his cage and lock him there. I promise you this, your lives will not be in vain. Your names will be remembered, they will be sung for all time.

You may be the last of your people..." He looked to the White Moon Army, then to the Horde.

"Right now you move as a splintered bone, weak and without power. Two completely different people, who now fight for the same cause. When the battle comes, you will become of one blood, one body. The splintered bone will mend, and you will move with strength beyond measure. You will become vengeance itself and strike fear in Ruin's forces. " He finished, staring resolute down upon them.

The army was quite for a bit, the human's and Horde merely staring uncertainly at each other still questioning if they could trust each other out on the battle field.

Then a shout echoed out from the back.

"For our families!.."

"For our home!.."

"For the glory of our kingdom!"

"For Endymion!" Jed screamed, needing the army to unite under one banner.

"ENDYION! ENDYMION! ENDYMION!" The thousands of voice rose out, screaming his name. The living voice echoed off the canyon walls as a powerful call to arms.

Mamoru was proud and a bit alarmed to hear his name called out by so many warriors. He was a leader now, a king about to ride into his first major battle with his army behind him.

Now to his left he heard Mot's baritone rebounding around him as he started a Horde marching cadence. Soon the whole demon army was alight with the song. The sound was ferocious, low and strong vibrating all around the foot hills.

Vengeance I am told

Is an act done cold.

But me, I prefer the heat of battle .

So when I come for you,

We will meet and fight true.

Then I'll tear off your face, to quiet your prattle!

From your head to your feet!

I will savour the meat.

But your bones, I'll throw away!

For there is poison in the marrow.

Your fate lies forever in the Taro!

So never should you betray!

Mamoru clung to the saddle, as the army proceeded at a intense pace down the passes towards the dark stone castle lurking just below them. It was a foreboding fortress of dark stone, with battlements ablaze with torches, spires and look out towers awaiting them. He could see a slim, dark spire arising from the furtherest curtain wall, that announced the cathedral to Ruin that house the evil god. The navy moon hung heavy to the west over the canopy of stone trees. As once again the White Moon soldier's called forth their own voices in song. As the Horde fell silent to brood upon their own lives allowing the human's their turn to find strength in their own words.

I am lonesome since I left my home,

crossed o'er the mountain, hill and valley's.

Such grievous thoughts my heart do fill,

Since parting with my sweet girl.

I seek no more the light of day,

For it does but remind me.

For how swift the hours did fade away.

With the girl I left behind me.

Oh, shall I ever forget the night.

The stars bright above me,

and the moon lent it's silvery light,

When she vowed to love me.

But now I'm bound to Endymion.

Kind heaven, I pray guide me.

Send me safely back again.

To the girl I left behind me.

Mamoru understood their song, he shared the grimness of leaving poor Serenity behind. But the lyric's seemed to carry a double meaning that the soldier's were wishing salvation from him as well. He left it be, though. He had yet to prove himself to them, but that time was drawing ever closer as the army began to close in on the dark castle. A shiver of both fear and eager anticipation for battle ran up his spine. He glanced to his right finding Jupiter and Mercury riding with a determination in their eyes. Jed and Zoi followed them just behind on their own Hell steeds, eyes focused on the impenetrable fortress below them. Then he glanced to his left, finding Kunsite a few lengths ahead, ever the leader his silver armour shining in the half light his eyes narrowed upon the battlements. Luna and Artemis were flanking them amid the first line of infantry. But just beside him now, Mot rode up beside him with his brother clinging to him on the back of the mightiest hell steed of them all. The demon cast him a deathly looking grin, before breaking into a battle hymn. He took the carnage of his people seriously, a glint of avenging yet to be carried out for their deaths glowing in his strange beastial eyes.

Mamoru had to steel himself for the battle yet to come, as they drew ever closer to the castle his heart began to hammer in his chest. This was the point of no return...


	32. Chapter 32

Finale-Part Two

Chapter Thirty-two

The dead moon was high, a ghostly beacon amid the pale green glow of the night sky. Mamoru sat idly fingering the hilt of his sword, as he surveyed the sprawling castle that lay just below. The shallow slopes of the hillsides, scattered with odd stone trees seemed to embrace the grand stone structure. The gentle rolling valley might have seemed benign if the evil that lay within those stone walls wasn't so apparent. From his seat up top his dark hell steed, Mamoru took in the silent curtain walls, and long stone bridge spanning a massive moat of black water. The grand square guard tower, set just behind the main gates with the steeply arched slate roof and thick wood framing. The huge front circular stone keep imbedded into the front battlements. Set just behind that was the tall, dark spire of the Dark Moon Cathedral. Backing the northern curtain wall, was the main living quarter's built into the very back of the fortress.

He saw no movement or smoke coming from the main chimney's set in the guard tower or in the main castle behind. It looked silent and dead, as all things in the Dark Realms now.

It was then as he took in the frozen remains of thousands of bodies, both human and demon laying in stone repose upon the floor of the slopping valley. An endless battle field stretching from the treeline to across the narrow bridge. It spoke in great proportion the amount of lives lost for Queen Serenity's cause. A strange ethereal breeze buffeted him, ruffling his long dark cape, whispering to him.

_Beware..._

He shivered uncontrollably, as a layer of goose flesh spread over his arms under his armour. Kunsite and Mercury rode up beside him. Scanning the looming fortress, and surrounding hillside with wary eyes. Having fought on this battlefield many times before. The still remain's scattered over the hillside a morbid reminder of many lost gambits over the weeks.

Mercury released a tired sigh, she had seen so much killing she was now weary to tears over it. Yet again she was faced with the challenge of life and death, the realms hanging upon her battle plans. Mamoru leaned over his saddle horn, staring at her calmly. His eyes full of compassion for the weight she bared, the lives she was now about to surrender for the greater good. He may have taken the army under his command, but it was the water senshi's strategies they were following.

"We will hide within the ranks, as they charge the bridge. Our infiltration will be a two prong attack. Kunsite, Mako, Artemis, Zoi will take to the moat, there is a hidden weakness by way of a tunnel, used mostly for dumping garbage and other waste from inside the walls. I doubt they would have it guarded, thinking we wouldn't be desperate enough to use it. " Mercury pointed in the direction of the bridge, narrowing her eyes as she began to see movement upon the outer battlements curving away from the main keep.

"Mamoru, Jed, Neph, Luna, Tuxy and myself will circle around the northern curtain wall near the cathedral. We will attempt to scale the wall, while the guards are drawn to the bridge on the other side of the keep. To hold the main army at bay, hopefully one of our teams will make it inside to rescue the Queen. Mina and Tuxy's last recon told us she is being held in the Cathedrals main chamber. But is heavily guarded by a horde of Pure Heart Snatcher's. " Mercury continued, staring sternly at the group of warriors now surrounding her steed.

"I am guessing a Heart Snatcher is a big deal?" Mamoru stated sourly.

Receiving many bitter sounding laughs from his friends.

"You will see, my friend...you will see." Neph clapped him roughly on one of his silver shoulder guards a smirk on his strong tired face.

Mamoru groaned in dismay, then glanced back over his shoulder to the lines of soldier's awaiting their orders. Set and Mot, sat stiffly on the backs of separate steeds prepared to lead the charge of Horde towards the Castle.

Mot caught his eye, kicking his steed forward to bump his horse with his own as he came astride.

"Mot?" Mamoru questioned.

"I've spent far to long train'en you, prepar'en you to control your demon. If you lose control, if the Keeper gets his claws into you. I hope you will be brave enough to take your own life, before he uses you to cast his shadow beyond these battlefields." Mot stated, his beastial eyes carrying a heavy weight.

"I understand...I will never let him have me again." Mamoru responded his eyes firm and determined.

He told Mot and the rest of his friends all that Selene had shown him. Each were reserved about just serving him up to Ruin, but they trusted his potential. The immense power he felt growing within him. He would never allow Ruin to take over his mind again.

Mot merely nodded, feeling his own death was coming soon. Set moved in beside him, drawing him back to their demon army.

Queen Serenity hung naked and suspended from the Dark Crystal pillar nestled inside The Keeper's precious Cathedral. Her arms braced above her head, with her wrists and most of her palms sunken into the dark glass facets. Only the tips of her fingertips remained free of the evil pillar. Her slender pale body hung limply, high above the red velvet dais, in which the pillar was embedded. Hovering near the roof of the rising steeple that housed the crystal power source. Currently seeding the Dark Realms with Tartarus crystalline structures. Her head had bowed towards her bare breasts, her breath shallow all fight ebbing from her as the crystal fed upon her soul. Her long silver hair, still stubbornly styled in the odango's and tails of the white moon's royalty. Trailed down her back, twisting behind her knees. The surface of the pillar hummed against her skin, like thousands of needles slowly draining away her life and soul.

The silence in the dimly lit chapel was oppressive, her mind slowly surrendering to her fate, unable to fight her prophecy any further. She had chosen the wrong fork, she accepted it now. Her death was an imposing phantom just hovering in wait. The Keeper had been paying her little visits over the last twenty four hours, just to gloat and harry her with doubts and regrets. Slowly breaking her mind and the last of her will to live.

Several massive dark shapes, huddled around the roots of the crystal pillar. Powerful backs hunched forward, with huge hind quarter's the size of a large horse. Talons burst from long toes, thick and razor sharp digging into the soft fabric like mailable soft flesh.

With long well muscled arms, and broad shoulder's rippling with sinew and taunt black flesh. Hands large and meaty with razor sharp claws, ripping at the dais as they flexed. A small overly angular head was nestled within the confines of a very thick neck. With six glowing white eyes, beneath a flat forehead. Narrowing into a snout that held flaring nostrils ending in a thin lipless maw of sharp teeth. The head was very much that of a strange demonic creature, earless except for two twisting horns rising from the sides of a bald crown. With a huge barrel like chest, the resembled that of a man, yet ribbed with hard compact armour plating of a beast. If the pure demon stood upright it would be nearly nine feet tall, towering like a behemoth. An aura of fear, enshrouded the Heart Snatcher's standing guard. A natural dark energy that floated about them like an imposing fog. They were a terrorifing sight to behold, and the perfect killing machines. Ruin's most prized creations. They lounged around the pillar a horde of about twelve in total.

Small steps echoed through the chamber, as tiny feet padded up the red velvet carpet between the twin rows of wooden pews.

"Ah, your majesty. I see you are still alive?" A snide, musical voice reached up to her.

Queen Serenity, slowly opened her eyes. Her light blue gaze falling weakly upon the current vessel of the Elder God, Ruin. Her vision was blurry, a faint watery glow hovered around the silhouette of the small form of The Keeper.

A small child of barely four, with long golden blonde hair and wide innocent blue eyes. Wearing a sweet white dress of silks and satins, with a large bow tied up at the back. The little one could have been the very image of her own daughter at that age. Devouring the soul of a child who resembled her daughter so closely was just another torture, the vile God wished to inflict upon her. She watched the little girl coo and coddle the leathery dark head of a Heart Snatcher, as if the vile demon beast was some sort of cherished pet. It allowed the affection, begrudgingly bowing it's head before it's master to endure her small hands caress.

It made the Queen sick to see such a sweet looking child, look so fondly at such an evil creature. This scenario wasn't right, all her rational thoughts had been twisted by Ruin. Leaving her mind in a fog of uncertainty and confusion.

In her delirious state, the Keeper had reduced her to anguished sobs concerning her daughter more then once. She had so many regrets, so many sorrows concerning her name sake. The misery he had pressed upon her heart and soul, had broken her in every way a mother and queen could be destroyed. Now she hung as nothing but a husk, drained of her inner strength. She had nothing left...only awaited her death.

Unwilling to fight any longer. Content in the knowledge that Mina was on her way to deliver the Ginzuishou to Serenity. A glimmer of hope that perhaps, somewhere deep down her daughter still loved her. Would forgive her years of absence, and cold parenting, and become the strong, responsible ruler she knew she could be. That perhaps one day, when she was faced with Ruin herself she would have the strength of will and indomitable spirit that she herself had lacked.

Queen Serenity did not acknowledge the Demon God, merely hung silent from the pillar high up in the rafters. As the small child regarded her with a mirthless smile, contemplating her slow demise with a calculating eye. Then the small child rocketed up into the air, to hover mere inches from the Queen's face. A malicious grin now spread over her once angelic round face.

"Mother...why do you ignore me?" She crooned, with a giggle.

"You are not my daughter...demon." She croaked, having been fooled by the God before. As he had been slowly torturing her with her own regrets.

Ruin fell into silent contemplations, staring over her shoulder in the dark depths of the pillar. Scrutinizing the thousands of souls, now trapped within. Admiring their energy sources like a child at a buffet of sweets. Every soul had it's own reserves of power, each soul held a puppets body he could use for his own ends.

"Well, I guess our games are coming to an end." The child sighed, watching the silver glow of the queen's soul ebbing away into the dark pillar, like river's of ethereal blood draining away from her ever weakening body.

"Tell me why at least before I am no more?" Queen Serenity implored softly.

"I guess there is little harm now." the little golden haired girl shrugged her small shoulder's. Folding her legs into a cross legged fashion as she floated before the defeated woman.

"Stealing your daughter, was just a catalyst to get you so enraged, so full of fear over her prophecy. Enough that you would seek vengeance against the Dark Realms as a blind whole. Slowly unravelling my plots, as you killed your way through the Dark Realms royal lines. Thus weakening both this realm and your own making it easier for me to take over. Your righteous temper, and fierceness in protecting that little angel was always your undoing. " She smiled, slyly.

"But if your minion would have succeeded in killing her...in resurrecting Kalas?" She whispered sadly.

"It would not have mattered either way, she is just as useful to me as a corpse. And you would have still sought vengeance and killed every royal down in the Dark Realms anyway. Weakening your own kingdom in the process, in a fruitless war that only brought you closer to your own death." She shrugged, "You have always been terrorfied of me! Of what my plans have been towards your daughter. That has always been your greatest weakness...your daughter."

"You played me all along..." She breathed in defeat. Ever since the Soothsayer had spoke her daughters prophecy, ever since the Lament of the Moon was serenaded to her by that Elysian Bard. She had been seeking to unmake them, to thawt her future. Arrogantly believing she could fight fate. All the while playing into it's unravelling tapestry one thread at a time, with every decision she had made since Serenity's birth.

"Like an instrument, my dear queen. All I truly wanted from you is your Ginzoishou, I wish to taint Eden so I can consume the Celestial Realms to recreate Tartarus upon every Realm. I can not escape the Abyss, and soon neither will anyone else. " She smugly stated, turning her sweet head to the side, to observe the silent tears now streaming down the Queens face.

"Kalas would have been a powerful ally to have, the consumption of souls within the realms would have proceeded so much faster then it is now." She sighed, "But, Alas my servant was killed, and also the vessel sworn to offer his body to the Demon to inhabit. But his soul still belongs to me, he may still be of some use?" She commented, focusing on a wayward soul that floated just to the surface of the crystal upon the Keeper command. A tall man, with pale skin, broad shoulder's and a well muscled body. With cold ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"You are not the only pawn who needs to be put in their place. This is my conquest...I shall rule alone." The Keeper's childish voice, sounded so eerie with such power and wrath behind it.

It was then the conversation drew to a close, with the deafening cries to arms from the battlements, echoing out beyond the chapel. The beginnings of the assault was taking place. The Keeper turned at the abrupt sounds, floating away to the floor, dashing from the chapel. A cool wind wipping through the flimsy skirts of her tiny dress as she charged down the chapels outer stone steps and across the cluttered coutyard. Filled with walls of stacked crates, weapon's racks, and various wagons full of food stuffs. All necessary stock for surviving a long seige.

Taking to the outer steps along the front wall, her tiny slippers slapping the stones as she made her way upward into the shadowed confines of the arching covered battlements. Smiling with eager anticipation, feeling his greatest puppet drawing near. His long wait was over, all the bitter feelings of how useless Beryl had been in finding Thorne washing away. Soon he would be able claim all his siblings powers once lost to him. Darting through the last archway, she scampered between the legs of quickly moving soldier's in dark grey plate. Needing to get to their stations and repel once more a siege from the White Moon's army. A new fear coursing through them, as they found the Celestial Realms had found some unusually ally's in a huge force of Horde Demon's as well.

The Keeper moved with light feet around the open rotunda of the front of the Keep's tower. Searching for the head of the Dark Moon's army. An Immortal, long loyal to him and this royal line. When the Keeper had made it to the security of this castle his minion Wiseman had long since abandoned it's walls. Stealing his box of Darkness as well, but the arrogant Immortal had already set into motion this Realms demise by using it to steal several Heart Snatcher eggs from the Abyss, and harvesting a seed of hell crystal to create that pillar and some Zuishou of his own. Inadvertenly opening this realm to Tartarus, so in the end Ruin did not seek any retribution for his disloyalty. His act of attempting to grasp more power for himself played well into his plans.

The Keeper quickly took to the winding staircase inside the stone tower, heading ever upward to the very peek. The Crimson Rubeus would been surveying the approaching army from the highest point in the castle, the observation deck at the very peek of this huge tower.

Coming up onto the final landing, panting and out of breath finding annoyingly that this tiny body just couldn't endure much exertion. Ruin moved onto the upper stone balcony more slowly, finding with a bit further navigating through several sets of armoured legs the demon-man he sought.

Ruin could see dark red plate, almost the colour of old dried blood. Standing at the very edge of the balcony, overlooking the frozen plain below. The evil god navigated his tiny body through the small sea of soldier's heading towards those dark red armoured legs.

"Their coming...due east." A deep baritone called out, as Ruin neared. Hiking up the child's white skirts, as he ducked and dodged the frantic metal boots of the Fortress's soldiers.

Closing in, Ruin took note of how stiff the Immortal was in his full plate. His armour was not elegant or smooth as more plate tended to be. But full of interlocking plates, that rippled over his powerful figure like sharp angles. As if his whole body was made of metal spines, at his hip was twin swords both forged within the fires of the Abyss. A recent gift from Ruin, for the man's loyal service as a spy in Wiseman's family. For always keeping him informed of his power hungry minion and his plans to ascend his blood line far beyond it's true purpose. Harbouring him this past year, and successfully destroying Serenity's army, bestowing the Queen to him as a final gift.

Of all his servants, Ruin prized Rubeus above all others. The man's skin was bronzed a deep tone, with bright emerald eyes that burned with an inner fury for war. His red hair, thanks to his close connection with the fire element for thousands of years had long since turned into a living torch upon his head. The orange flame crackled and sparked, in millions of small tongues licking the air. He held a spy glass up to view the oncoming army, his face a stern, roguish looking version of handsome. His features long since twisted into a sour, sneer from the dark powers coursing through him.

Ruin came to an abrupt stop beside the man's boots, lightly tapping a small fist against his shin guards.

Rubeus turned to look down upon the golden haired child with a dull humour.

"I am really having a hard time taking you seriously in this new puppet. Master." He commented dryly, crouching down and lifting Ruin up to set the little girl down upon a wooden crate stacked up against the outer wall.

Ruin crossed the little girls arms over her small chest, glaring darkly up at Rubeus who seemed to only smirk down upon him. Resisting the urge to ruffle playfully his master's golden hair. Ruin for his part ignored his minion's apparent disrespect. Turning to kneel on the crate, so to glance over the upper portion of the stone battlement. Narrowing the girls blue eyes, as he concentrated his senses upon the vast sea of soldier's descending down the hills towards the Castle.

"I sense him...The Elysian Thorne...He rides towards me. Full of rage and fury...perfect." Ruin's sweet voice was filled with anticipation.

"They will not make it past the gate...Master?" Rubeus instructed, his fortress was impenetrable. His army of Dark Moon forces had dwindled over the course of many raids. Yet he had enough human fodder to man the battlements. But he also had several dozen Heart Snatcher's and other pure demon kin lurking around the perimeter of the fortress. This flimsy ragged army would be crushed, trapped and herded to their death by a dual attack from before and behind.

"You can kill them all, save one. Allow the one in dark Elysian armour to pass. I shall wait for him within my shrine." The Keeper stated, leaping off the crate and dashing away into the castle to wait for his prize.

The pieces of his ultimate victory was falling into his hands far more easily then he had first hoped.

Ruin sat on the highest step of the carpeted dais, eyes closed tapping into his soul magic to track his prey's progress along the curtain wall. He had several meager warrior's with him, and a water Goddess...they posed very little threat. Yet Ruin found his tiny finger's playing nervously in the white skirts of his dress.

"He's coming..." Ruin's sweet voice whispered. Two Heart Snatcher's that had laid down nearby, raised their heads with a low growl. Smelling the intruder's approaching the upper stain glass windows, that abutted with the northern curtain wall.

Mamoru crouched low, with Luna's muscular flank laying upon the flag stones beside him. Tuxy remianed in mouse form and was sitting back on his white and black hunches on Mamoru's shoulder. Beady brown eyes blinking cautiously, as he gazed up at the upper portion of a huge red and clear stain glass mosaic. A few more yards away the dark steeple rose into the green haze. The dark tile slates of the curved roof flowing away from the cusp of the window pane.

"Alright, this is your position." Mamoru braced a hand against the cobble stone floor, as Tuxy scampered down his arm.

"When Mercury gives the signal, you need to sneak inside and find the Queen. While we keep Ruin distracted or anything else in there distracted." Mamoru stated grimly.

The mouse merely nodded, before climbing onto the metal frame of the window pressing his little face against the glass to get a good look inside.

Mamoru could hear the screams of battle and ring of steel as the army clashed with the remains of the Castles defender's out on the bridge. Leaving the battlements behind the Keep silent and barren. Allowing them an easy avenue to sneak into the Chapel.

Glancing over the side of the battlements, inner wall he found Neph and Jed flanking the heavy oak front door of the building. He saw no sign of Mercury since climbing up onto the curtain wall an hour ago. He had know idea were she had gone off too. Merely racing on ahead into the gloom of night, to her own position to give the signal that Ruin had started his thrall of the Queen. The Senshi of Wisdom had instructed them all that the Elder God had wanted the Queen's Ginzuishou. To pull the object unwillingly from her soul, he would have to enthrall her within Tartarus and fool her into giving it up. The Queen had enough for thought to go into her last battle with the God without it.

A cold mist was in the air, dampening his face. Mamoru nervously swiped a hand across his eyes, feeling the hot sweat beading there. This waiting and not knowing was slowly driving him mad. Not knowing what to do. Mamoru took a deep breath and drew his sword, alarmed as it began to vibrate in his hands.

Luna growled in sudden dread, backing away from him. As he stood, with the weapon braced before him finding the runes upon the blade glowing in a fierce gold light. Reacting to the Elder Gods pressence in the Chapel.

"Did your mother teach you how to use that magic sword of yours. " Luna asked, her ears folding back nervously.

"No..." Mamoru breathed, as he began to feel an indescribable heat ebbing from the hilt and flooding through his body.

"Oh...goodie..." Luna muttered bitterly; "Our luck just keeps improving."

It was then they heard Mercury's voice screaming out in agony from within the Chapel. He held tight to his sword, not even thinking just reacting. Leaping like a mad man through the stained glass, sword prepared to skewer anything that rose up to combat him.

Luna growled in fright, then quickly followed him through the broken glass.

"Stupid, impetuous human!" She cried in fear, as she fell through the window into the dim confines of the white stucco building.

Neph and Jed bolted for the door's iron handles, just as Jupiter thundered up the stone steps behind them. Her silver plate caked with rancid smelling gunk. Poor Artemis dashing at her heels, his fur was soaked with the dark matter. Resembling Luna more then himself, his pale blue eyes glowed with a rage at what he had already endured just to sneak into this wretched fortress.

Hearing Mercury's screams of pain only sent further charges of adrenaline and rage through the leopard. He released a roar into the night, making the loose gravel upon the stone steps vibrate as if frightened. Jed and Neph pulled the heavy doors open in time for Jupiter and Artemis to charge past them.

"Were's Kunsite and Zoi!" Jed cried out in alarm.

"They got detained, their coming!" Jupiter shouted back, before the dull ring of her broad sword unsheathing from her back announced her entering combat inside.

Jed cast Neph a worried look, unsheathing his own sword. While Neph pushed past him his broad sword out, hearing the inhuman snarls and growls of Demon's within.

Jed had slowed long enough to avoid the taller, broader man line backing him into the doorway, in his haste to get to Makoto's side. Behind him he could hear the echo of pounding feet, paying a short glance over his tan leather shoulder guard. He found Kunsite and Zoi closing in on the chapel. The silver haired knight had both his swords drawn, his silver armour was as mud covered as Jupiter's. Zoi's white robes were now soaked brown, similar in putrid state as Artemis's fur. As they raced past him in the doorway, a more potent stench wafted off them.

Jed groaned, his vison suddenly swimming becoming over come by their horrible stink.

"Urgh...if we don't kill Ruin. You guy's smell certainly would...what the hell." He ranted entering the building last.

The inner sanctum of the chapel had erupted into a fierce battle, as Jed entered out of the small naive. The dark nightmare beasts were in mortal combat with his friends. He watched for but a moment, as the monster's took to tearing with tooth and claw at the small group of defender's. Jupiter and Neph fought back to back, further up the main aisle. Broad swords dripping with gore already, as two Snatcher's sought to tear out their throats. Zoi stood near the back of the pews, casting balls of blue flame toward two Heart Snatcher's now flanking him at the wide back of the room. One was rearing up, howling in pain as a ball of fire tore through one of its horns.

Jed dashed to Zoi's side, catching sight of Kunsite near the dais. His twin swords gleaming in the half light as his moved through an attacking kata up the steps. Slashing the neck open of one Demon Beast, as another rose to take it's place making steady deadly progress towards a little golden blonde girl hovering before a looming dark crystal pillar.

Mamoru was over come by the power throbbing from his blade, seeding itself into his soul like a searing fire. Dream...Life...Death...Holy...Evil...

The powers of the four realms exploded into his soul, shattering it and reshaping it like molten clay. Mamoru screamed in agony, his body shuddering unable to control the amount of power now surging through him. His vision was going white, an incredable roar echoing in his ears blocking out everything happening around him.

Luna stood her ground before his crippled form, snarling threats as two Heart Snatcher's sought to outflank her. Baring their own massive teeth at the stubborn panther who would not abandon their prey.

"Luna!" Artemis lunged over Mamoru's body, leaping upon the rippling shoulder's of the nearest Snatcher. His momentum carrying the beasts head down to the floor, as the Leopard sunk his teeth into the monster's neck, with a satisfied growl.

With a bellow of rage Kunsite slashed a blade cleanly through the torso of another Demon, watching smugly as it's guts pooled out upon the velvet dais.

High up in the rafter's he could hear the faint voice of the queen singing...it was just adding a surrealness to the raw intensity of this battle. Kunsite was now also covered with the slick gore of several Demon's, their bodies laying at this feet. Only one demon lay between him the Evil Elder God, who was hovering arrogantly before the crystal. After Mercury's scream he had found no sign of her, in the main room. A cold understanding had formed in his gut, as he took on the last Demon Beast between him and Ruin. His hypothesis soon solidified, as he caught sight of the water Senshi's body now consumed within the pillar. Floating behind the small child like form of Ruin, her soft blue eyes wide in horror, arms crossed in a valiant attempt to protect herself when Ruin had cast her into Tartarus.

Kunsite growled in fury, lunging forward with his swords. Making short work of the last Demon, with a spinning flourish of his body. Using his blade as if they were axes, cleaving the monster's boney head from it's shoulder's. Being the amazing swordsman that he was, he landed before Ruin. The tip of a blade pressed up against the child puppet's soft flesh on the underside of her pointed chin.

Ruin merely giggled, in a manic sort of way.

"I will kill your for taking him from me!" Kunsite hissed in the child's face, his eyes moist with long burdened pain. The evil god had taken the most precious person from him...his first love. He would never be able to forgive himself till he had exacted his revenge.

"Did you truly think a mere sword could kill me?" Then the child snapped her fingers.

Kunsite didn't even have a chance to make a sound before he was encased inside the dark crystal pillar next to Mercury.

"Come on..." Luna moaned, giving Mamoru's wet face a swift head butt. Needing him to get a hold of himself, she had just watched Kunsite being killed by Ruin. And the weak god-ling was frozen on all fours, retching and sweating profusely. Gripping his glowing sword before him, as he fought the bombardment of magic seeking to over whelm him.

With a growl of frustration she turned on her heel, lunging out at a Snatcher that had got past Artemis. Her heart thundering in the same tempo, as that of Jupiter and Neph's feet as they charged the dais next. Taking on three Snatcher's charging from the dais, the two mighty swordmen moved together as one fighting force. Cleaving the heads off two Snatcher's while, Neph quickly dispatched the one behind by ducking low and thrusting his balde through the monster's neck.

Moving as one they attacked in unison, broad swords crashing into the dais. Sending shards of wood and fabric into the air. As the little girl rocketed up out of their reach.

"Come down here and fight us, proper!" Jupiter screamed in fury, thrusting her massive sword over her head, holding onto the hilt with two powerful hands.

"Jupiter THUNDER CRASH!" She bellowed, her voice vibrating with her elemental magic. Her sword flared a pure white before a bolt of lightening exploded from the tip. Shooting towards the small child with such speed and force any normal foe would have been destroyed. Yet Ruin was not a normal foe, the childs sweet face twisted into a vile smile as the bolt struck. A small hand raise above her head, golden hair billowing in the power currents as she merely absorbed the energy.

"Weak..." She sneered. Snapping her finger's once more.

Jupiter and Neph cried out in sudden fright as they were absorbed within the pillar as well. Their bodies now suspend like Kunsite and Mercury. Frozen in their last moments of fear, as hell consumed them.

"NO!" Luna shouted in terror, rising her blood covered mouth from the neck of a Heart Snatcher. Staring in horror at the crystal pillar that had now taken four more lives. Glaring in fury up at the little girl over come with bright laughter. Killing her friends merely childs play, taking the act as lightly as some simple game.

Artemis growled in rage, darting for the prone Mamoru slapping him with sheathed claws across the face. Mamoru's head snapped sideways, yet his eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Get a hold of yourself! We need you to snap out of it! Everyone is dieing!" Artemis shouted in Mamoru's face. His blue eyes glowing with a stark fear, face marred with mud and gore. Blood splattered over his furry cheeks and pink lips from he previous kills. The once calm and collected Artemis looked quite wild within his intense fright. His muscles coiling nervously as he glanced around needing to keep track of his mate incase she tried something rash which she was known for. While he would not just go blinding running into a pointless fight which this was turning out to be. If they needed to retreat, he would drag her away by the scruff of her neck if needs be.

"Com'on mate. We can't live forever!" Jed exclaimed charging the dais, casting the struggling Mamoru one last lingering glance as if saying goodbye. Zoi raced behind him, casting a ball of blue fire up towards the floating girl.

Jed leaped to the top of the dais, casting two daggers form his belt sheaths as he caught a Heart Snatcher lumbering from the side of the pillar to block them. It opened it's massive maw of teeth, saliva dripping from inside as it let loose a bone shattering howl of rage.

Jed dagger's held true on their course, the monster's roar not able to deter their chosen targets. The blades sunk deep into two of the beasts eyes blinding it with gushing dark blood. It howled up to it's master, as it lost part of it's vision. Exposing it's neck for Jed to slice his blade cleaning through it's jugular.

They stood tall over the monster's corpse, glaring up at the god in child's disguise.

"A pity..." Ruin cocked the girls head to the side, surveying the dead Snatcher's strewn through out the main room of his cathedral. Their bodies now bubbling and melting away into puddles of putrid gore.

Jed and Zoi could just make out the beautiful voice of Queen Serenity as she sang to herself, comforting her soul in it's last moments.

"But I really need to retrieve something before I claim my greatest puppet at last. " The little girl sighed, looking fondly back at Mamoru who was now slowly rising to his feet. His body still shuddering under the strain of the immense power the sword had unlocked within him.

Ruin snapped his puppets fingers, as the little girls body rose towards Queen Serenity. Blue eyes intent with an unblinking focus to finally cast her into thrall and take her crystal for himself.

Jed and Zoi cried out as Tartarus absorbed them in a mere blink, casting them in suspension within the pillar along with their comrades.

"_A silver light, o my child, my joy, my love and heart desire." _Queen Serenity sang quietly, her head bowed in defeat against her chest.

Tuxy cowered high in the wooden beams of the steeples rafter's not expecting the Queen to be pinned to the Crystal pillar. Their was nothing he could do, to free her. His talents were in normal locks and bindings not magic.

"_To you the crystal sings a lullaby beside my dying pyre." _She continued her lament to the universe, resigned to her fate.

"Such a beautiful song..." The little girl commented, brushing a fake tear away in a sarcastic manner.

Queen Serenity ignored the little puppet, her voice cracking, falling ever more quiet as she continued to soothe herself with her daughter's lullaby.

"_Dusk is drawn, the Elysian Thorne is wreathed in rings of gold." _She whispered, her voice faltering.

"RUIN!" Mamoru's voice thundered through the cavernous, darkened confines of the chapel. The torches that had been flickering upon the walls now snuffed out by his wrath. The whole chamber had now fallen into complete darkness. The only sources of light coming from his glowing gold sword and the strange twilight glow that the Dark Crystal Pillar now held.

Ruin, cast his puppets angelic face over her small shoulder towards the odd glow of Tartarus in her wide innocent blue eyes now caught in abject fear. The Crystal was not humming right, the energy was off and tainted and was slowly twisting away from his control. For the first time the Elder God felt uncertain about his well laid plans coming to fruition.

Ruin needed to reclaim his powers, swallowing his fear his puppets tender eyes flew back to the main room. Watching as his most prized creation...was now stalking down the main aisle between the two sets of pews. Hunting him...

Ruin blinked in amazement, before turning back to the pillar and pressing the girls small hand to the crystal needing to infuse this branch of the Abyss with his own soul's energy before he lost it's loyalty.

As his palm compressed against the glass like surface, his skin was shocked, flesh beginning to burn away.

The small girl screamed in bone searing agony, blood rimming her eyes and flooding down her cheeks in a grotesque version of tears. The pillar's power was slipping away...the Tartarus crystals through out the Dark Realms were all tainted some how with Dream and Holy Energies...how...was this hell corrupted?

Queen Serenity saw the fear in the little girls face, a satisfied smile creeping along her lips. Then she began to laugh softly, her broken voice cracking, yet full of a new found energy to mock the Elder God.

A final defiance, as the last of her life ebbed away into the hell crystal.

"NO! Give me your crystal!" The little girl screamed, soaring back up to leer mere inches away from Queen Serenity's face.

"I no longer have it..." She whispered with pride, her smile growing even more. As the sweet little girls face paled, her cute features stained with her tears of blood. In mere seconds, the child face began to soften and melt. Ruin's new puppet was losing it's strength, the god had used up to much of his powers to try and reclaim his crystal power source and lost control of the body holding his spirit in the Dark Realms.

"NO!" The little girl screamed, as a bolt of golden energy slammed into her back. Rocketing her tiny body into the pillar with a sickening slap. Her skin melting and spreading over the glass facets, as the God was having a very hard time keeping this body together.

"Release them!" Mamoru bellowed from the all consuming darkness of the chapel.

Queen Serenity, having long since lost all reason to her growing despair began to sing once more.

"_The goddess of the pale moon, Hath faded, though her silver light holds true. __And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune. I sing, o love to you." _The Queens voice echoed out, broken and wavering.

Mamoru stalked up the dais steps, his boots treading upon the dark matter of the dead Heart Snatcher's. Glaring with fierce golden eyes up at the weakened, and dissolving puppet of Ruin now splattered on the pillar's surface.

"I shall not repeat!" He commanded, his body humming with all the powers from four Elder Gods.

(Rubeus...help...me...) Ruin cast in desperation through his mind, to his most powerful and loyal protector. The childs body sinking beneath the surface of the pillar, desperately trying to reclaim some untainted power from the Abyss.

Luna and Artemis padded softly behind Mamoru, stunned and slighting terrorifed of him. This much god like power from so many different sources was unheard of! He was like a bomb ready to explode and take out all of the Realms at once. If he lost control of the power's surging out over his skin, like tendrils of golden lightening, all would be lost.

"Master!" A booming voice exploded from the front doors to the inner sanctum.

Mamoru, turned to find a powerful warrior standing in sharp angled dark red armour. His skin bronzed to an almost golden sheen, his hair the crackling of red flames, now flaring and sparking with rage. Glowing red eyes bored into him full of wrath. He raised two huge hooked swords, before charging down the aisle. The light cast from the flames on his head, sending an odd flickering glow over the broken pews and cracked marble floors of the chapel.

Luna and Artemis growled in response, charging back down the aisle. Their powerful muscles flexing and coiling as they prepared to lunge at the new threat in unison.

Mamoru took his opening, swinging his golden glowing sword downward towards the dais. Pulling forth more of his earth magic. Casting a palm towards the earth that lay beneath the very foundation of the church. "_**Soul of Earth that lay below me, submit to my will! Pillar of Stone!" **_Mamoru shouted.

The floor began to shake and shudder, the roar of grinding stone growing in volume and intensity. As the very earth itself obeyed it's master, cracks formed around Mamoru's feet, as the wooden dais wailed and groaned under the force pushing up beneath it. The stairs crumbled and fell away, the crystal pillar no longer having it's support, fell sideways with a scream. The peek slamming into the side of the steeples roof. Collapsing a piece of it, as chunks of tile and mortar rained down upon Mamoru. He stood firm, glaring up at the rafter's focused upon his magic and his target high above.

A pillar of stone rose up beneath his feet, shooting him up into the rafter's at a great speed. He needed to get to the Queen's side and pull her from the Dark Crystal before it claimed her life.

Mamoru paid the two cats not even a glance, his heart hammering in his chest, sweat soaking his face, with the amount of magic he was barely hanging onto. Listening to their howls of fury, and sharp ringing of claws and teeth to steel. Trusting that they could handle that man at least for a few more minutes. He kept his eyes fixed upon the frail, nude and deathly pale form of the Queen still hanging by her wrists from the pillar. Her body now pressed up against cold dark tile of the steeple, shards of eerier green light glowing over her limp form. From the hole the pillar had created in the roof. Casting her in a strange ghostly relief, as if she was already dead.

"Queen Serenity..." He rose up beside her, sheathing his sword. With the faint light from the sky above, he no longer needed his swords light. Tenderly cupping her cheek, he smiled with encouragement as she weakly raised her head from her breast. Her soft blue eyes faded, and dull as she was so close to death.

"_The will of Elder Scrolls draws neigh, and hails the Silver sheen;" _She began, her voice barely a whisper.

"What...you majesty..." Mamoru was completely shaken, the stubborn strength and fierce will this woman had laid claim to when they had first met was gone. She was a husk of what she once was, nothing but a defeated and utterly exhausted body.

"I need to get you out of here...everything will be ok." He started, reaching up with his free hand that once grasped his hilt, to press his palm against the crystal that had grown over her wrists. Seeking to cast his power into the bindings and free her.

"_Bids the runes due north send driving forth..."_She kept on, with a breathless moan.

Catching Mamoru's attention once again, she was talking about his sword...and Serenity's.

"_To blinding sleet and snow: while bathed in gold, tumbling down, the moon does dream._ _By the Crystals roar, the sky turns bleak. As Elysian falls into covert rest._" She gasped out, her heart now flagging.

"Is that how Elysian fell?...I had dragged her into the mountains..." Mamoru chimmed in, his mind spinning with new memories of how that final day had passed.

"_And pass the heartless day. When the Moon was taught fear, at the loss of one most dear." _She choked, tears of remorse flowing down her face.

"Queen...com'on hang in there. I will set you free." Mamoru was frantic now, refocusing himself once more upon her bindings.

"_With all the pride of Selene, A tempest's howl of grief, to soothe a soul. Dream's tear's it seems to join; __A shadow falls, Silence reigns..." _She began gasping for breath, as a tightness clenched over her heart, her chest feeling far to heavy it was becoming a struggle to breath.

"_of light and dark their fate remain!" _She shouted, raising her face to meet his. Her eyes clear and flickering with the last of her goddess power.

"_Thou Power Supreme, whose mighty scheme. These woes to fulfill. Beware, O Queen of the nameless one. For the Thorne of Dream, shall cast ruin or rebirth upon your name. Do not deny, Fates great plan. For it shall take what is most dear, and destroy your reign." _She held his gaze with eyes of steel blue. Mamoru swallowed hard, feeling the tones of prophecy.

"I miss read the tapestry of fate...I saw you as a threat, when I should have known your were an ally. If I had been of a more gentle soul I might have saved myself. As it was I had become bitter, jaded and hateful towards your very existence." She admitted, with a rueful smile.

Mamoru felt the crystalline bindings begin to soften, and give under his palm. Tapping into his source toward's Ruin's soul power's was draining him faster then his Dream Magic. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy, the muscles of his raised arm held against the pillar were starting to shiver from the stress.

He had no time to react, as two pale masculine arms shot out of the pillar. Wrapping themselves securely around the Queen's waist and pulled her unresisting body into the pillar.

"NO!" Mamoru screamed in anguish, as the Queen slipped into the dark crystal as if being pulled under the water by the arms of a undead spectre.

"Take care of my daughter...show her the love I denied her." Queen Serenity pleaded, before her face slipped beneath the crystal's surface. Her body fading into the dark recesses, with out a fight.

* * *

Venus and Diana had set up a simple campsite for the night in the barren foothills of the Spine. The Dead moon hung heavy upon the tree tops surrounding them, the sky glowing in it's eerie ghostly light. The night was filled with a mournful howling of hunting demon's lurking in the never ending shadows of the forests. Venus and Diana had stumbled upon the remains of a wagon, not yet fully succumbed to the stone.

Splintering fragments with her heart chain, Venus had built a fire, using her light powers to set the the small mound of wood aflame. Now she huddled with Diana against a stone tree trunk, with the flickering light of the flames dancing upon her face. Her skimpy orange leather armour, never provided much heat when the nights were cold. Diana was curled up at her side, as Venus absently rolled the silver crystal bead of the Marboroshi in her fingers. Her soft blue eyes distant, worried about her sister's now in battle and her sovereigns state. It was then the Ginzuisho flared in her hand then disappeared. Venus sucked in a cold breath, realizing that the Queen had just died. The crystal was now gone, traveling through time and space to seed itself into the next heir. Silent tears rolled down her face, as she began to mourn her decessed Queen.

* * *

Usagi came awake with a start in bed, as an unbearable searing pain erupted in her chest. She clenched her teeth, refusing to cry out and alert Rei who was sleeping beside her. She felt a new power, very similar to that of Selene but much more raw and pure. It was now humming within her soul, vibrating through out her body with a very familiar heavenly melody. As soon as she realized that the Ginzuishou had just seeded itself within her, she broke down into heartbreaking sobs. Her mother was dead...

"Mother..." She gasped, lamenting her over and over until Rei awoke and drew her once more into a tight embrace. Realizing for herself, that Queen Serenity was gone. She fell into quiet grief herself...the woman had been the closest person she had as a mother as well. Her whole body ached, as she comforted her sister...who was now the Queen of the Silver Millennium.

**Authors note: Sorry folks, one more chapter to go! Hang in there! **


	33. Chapter 33

Finale-part three

Chapter Thirty-three

Mamoru could only stare, swallowing and blinking in a odd sort of shock and confusion. Watching mutely as Queen Serenity disappeared serenely into the very depths of the Crystal Pillar. As soon as he regained his senses, he released a roar of blind fury.

"Ruin!" He bellowed, unsheathing his sword. Which was humming in his hands, glowing a brilliant gold now as he charged all of his powers into it. He was no longer conscious of his actions, merely following the whispers that urged him within his soul. Thrusting the blade into the twilight pillar, which slipped into it's glass surface smoothly, as easily as it would through yielding flesh. Imbedding it all the way in to the very hilt, then he closed his eyes focusing upon the four elder powers now seeded deep within him. Channeling those powers as a twisting current through the blade and into the pillar, syncing himself to Tartarus itself.

All at once he was confronted by the complete Madness of the Abyss. The howls and screams of the damned echoed around the ghostly fog that was this reality. Mamoru could no longer feel his body. It was as if his spirit had been sucked away into the pillar.

"No...this is not what I wanted to happen?" He breathed...as sudden terror gripped him. He was lost to Tartarus as well now, just like his friends...like the Queen.

"_Remember..." _A ethereal voice echoed around him. A deep yet gentle voice that spoke with both authority and compassion for him.

As if a dam had burst, the last of Morpheus's seal binding his memories shattered into oblivion. The week he had shared with Little Serenity exploded from it's cage, bombarding him with flashes of memory both sweet and cruel. He understood...finally he could grasp the power's granted to him by fate. Without fear or compromise, he reached for the four swirling strands of power that was his true Godhood and held tight.

A primal scream tore from his soul as he was bound the great powers once more. The threads flared in blinding flashes of lights, before fading away within him. His connection to the four powers now complete. The pillar began to vibrate in response, the twilight glow magnified and rebounding through out it's facets.

Mamoru body reformed inside the pillar, as soon as his vision cleared of the white nothingness of passing through realities. His golden eyes were hunting through the swirling currents of souls, floating around him. It was like being trapped beneath the ocean, the space around him was murky and mysterious. Translucent forms brushed past him, with dull grey eyes and absent expressions. They had no real bodies, merely the remembrance of what their faces may have been in life. With trailing spiritual energy swirling from a faint outline of their necks. Odd moaning ghosts, wreathed in a spectrum of tragic emotions. Trapped in their hells, twisted from their final thoughts before being consumed.

Mamoru had to fight to refocus himself on a singular task, their intense emotions seeking to consume him as well. He needed to find his friends...the queen. He needed to save them. His eagerness just dive into the depths of hell tempered by the fact that Ruin was also hiding within theses currents of souls.

With his puppet long since destroyed, he was hurting, weakened perhaps...desperate most definatly. Leaving him only in pure spirit, cowering somewhere in the endless confusion of flowing souls. He had masked his dark spirit, as a lost soul, lurking now in the depths of the pillar. Watching and waiting for Mamoru to get a little to close...then he would be his...

Mamoru sank beneath the eddies, his soul made flesh diving into the depths of the pillar, trying to stay alert to the spirits floating around him. The chaos of souls soon swelling, becoming a confusing current that pulled him ever downward. He allowed the current to drag him down, his mind becoming dizzy, griping his sword hilt tighter seeking to clear his head of the numbing moans that echoed around him. Focuing himself on a singular thought of pulling his friends free of Tartarus.

The powers of the four elder gods, hummed within him a searing heat that burned just beneath his skin. He could control that immense power a bit better now, could command it enough no longer destroy all, yet holding those powers in check put a great strain on his mind and body.

When before with the seal still binding his true self, the immense power had been slamming against his bound spirit like it was a wall. Like a dam ready to burst but with nowhere to go, seeking to destroy the vessel that held it trapped. Now Mamoru could release as much or as little of the Elder Gods powers as needed, a spiritual valve now in place to help him control them.

Darkness began to gather around him as he moved deeper, absorbing the twilight glow, slowly consuming what light there was. Still he pushed himself deeper, steadfast and focused upon finding the souls of his friends, or the Queen hidden in the endless depths. Pushing aside his concerns and trepidation that Ruin was lurking somewhere near by. He needed to reach them, release them before Ruin found him, before Tartarus consumed their souls. Yet, he could sense the Dark God was hunting him, feel the monster's cold stare watching silently from his unknown hiding place.

As the black recesses of Tartarus surrounded him, Mamoru cast his dream energy into his blade that he had raised before him. The blade glowed to life, casting a warmth upon the darkness illuminating a small portion before him. Suddenly he found Kunsite, his stoic face hovering inches from his own. Frozen in fear, the swordsman's steel blue eyes glaring back at Mamoru.

"Kunsite..." Mamoru breathed, then set to work, placing his palm upon the man's forehead. He focused his soul magic upon him, bathing him in power as he tore his soul from Tartarus as gently as he could.

Kunsite's body once trapped in hell faded away back to the Dark Realms in a flash of golden light. Mamoru did not choose a perticular place for the man to reform, just sending him somewhere back in the Fortress. It took enough of his energy to pull his soul free, he needed to conserve enough power to pull the rest free as well.

Taking a calming breath, Mamoru kicked his legs to propel himself ever deeper searching for another frozen body.

Ruin chuckled slyly he now had his opportunity, moving with slow easy strokes towards his prey within the concealing darkness. As Mamoru set to work upon the rest of his friends sending one by one back to life. Transporting them away from Tartarus, hoping that when they appeared back in the Fortress it wasn't in the middle of a battle.

So was so focused upon them he had no time to react, when Ruin struck. Suddenly feeling icy cold tendrils gripping his wrist. It was as if his body was drenched in cold rain, his soul freezing in place unable to move. Only able to blink mutely, as another more vile pressence entered his soul. Memory flashes of his boyish self touching the ice wall within the cavern back in Elysian rose in his mind.

"_My boy...it is like finally finding my way home." _A deep resonating voice hummed seductively in his mind, his spirit now shuddering with revulsion. As Ruin, settled himself comfortably once more inside Mamoru's soul. Sendings shivers of dread through out his body.

He recognized this dark aura as Ruin now possessing his body and soul once more. He had been over confident...arrogant to just blindly dive into the depths to save his friends. Thinking that with the Elder powers alone he might have had a chance to protect himself...perhaps have been aware enough to see Ruin sneaking up beneath him.

Mamoru began to curse and swear at his rash choices. He should have been more cautious, moved more slowly, kept a better eye out for the demon...something.

The twilight glow once spreading through the pillar began to dim, the energies of Dream and Holy wilting as Tartarus was once more under Ruin's control. His new puppet offering him all the power and dominion over four of his siblings. He began to laugh with smug satisfaction, reclaiming his Thorne had been to easy it seemed. The boy had been a righteous fool, so focused on saving others, he had blindly sacrificed himself yet agian. Ruin was quite happy that trait was still strong in his more matured version.

* * *

Selene's naked form sobbed into Morpheus's dark robes as they watched everything unfold from their plane of existence above all. The white nothingness of possibilies that was the Elder Plane spread out before and behind the two Elder Gods.

"No...it can't end like this!" She cried, gripping his robes. Her silver eyes pleading with her brother, with fate to turn once more in their favour. "Take mercy...mother. On my child. Give him strength...please I beg you to intervene." She wailed into the white nothingness that was the Elder Plane, the living essence of what remained of the One God.

Morpheus felt for her, holding her tightly against his chest. His own heart aching at how the forks had played out. They had barely no power anymore, none of them did. Having seeded all that were into the scared blades of the Swords of Light and Dark. All they could do was watch and pray their dark saviour could find the power with him himself to cast Ruin out of his soul.

* * *

Mamoru was cold as stone now...his very soul frozen... his greater self cast aside. As Ruin paraded his body within the dark pillar with self satisfaction. Mamoru felt his will to fight draining away, a sluggish melancholy wrapping around his very essence. His mind was strangely calm, peaceful and free of thought. He found forming the simplest of idea's a struggle. Vaguely he understood, that this was the feeling of Ruin devouring him. Slowly destroying his soul one flimsy layer at a time, seeding himself within his body and taking over his magic like a virus.

"_I may have lost the Marboroshi...but there is a Zuishou buried deep within you. My boy." _Ruin chuckled with anticipation. His spiritual talons, tearing away at Mamoru's soul seeking to uncover the crystal hidden deep within him.

Small flares of warning stabbed his mind, then withered and were quickly forgotten. As Ruin kept up his silent assault towards Mamoru's crystal.

Mamoru soul remained a complacent victim to Ruin...unwilling to fight against the Elder God's dominion. It was the heady smell of roses, that shocked his senses first. Then the darkness that had been consuming him brightened, his soul began to warm from it's frozen state. His vison clearing to the image of lush green grass, a twinkling starlit sky of stars with a huge navy moon hovering over an ancient oak tree. The soft cries and gasps of pleasure drew him away from the tree, downwards between his bracing arms to find his Usako's beautiful face. Her lithe body rocking softly beneath him. Her sweet face glowing in the blissful state of wonder and exhilaration. Of making love to him for the first time. Her wide serene blue eyes staring up at him, filled with such love and tenderness his heart was softening from it's state of stone.

"I love you...Mamo-chan..." She breathed, raising a delicate hand to cup his cheek. Paying him a knowing smile of complete connection he only felt with her. "Now and for always...I am forever yours." She finished, her eyes so very clear, so very pure and unrestrained with her passion for him. As she proclaimed her never ending love, articulating in only a few words its ultimate depth and strength.

"You mean everthing to me...Serenity. You are all that is good in my life. I will always love you." He responded, breathlessly proclaiming his own love for her as delved himself deeply within her. Pushing them both towards the final completion of their soul bond. A Love that would be powerful enough to reshape the Realms themselves.

He watched with awe, exhilaration of his own rushing through him. As the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on, tremble beneath him. Welcoming him, holding him in the most intimate ways as he brought her on ward to true bliss.

Golden hair a casscade behind her, the very strands weaving into the lush grass of their secret rose garden. Her delicate hands holding tight to his shoulder's as he took her body, softly, passionately into her first encounter with love making.

Suddenly arching her back, pressing her perfect breasts into his chest, craning her neck back as pure ecstasy claimed her.

It was then Mamoru felt her inner self pull mercilessly upon him, sending him over the edge in waves of that same esctasy. They shared this final moment together, claiming a power destined for only them.

"Endymion!" She cried out to the stars above, then the explosion with out sound slammed into him.

Ruin began to laugh softly, as a golden glow began to strobe before his minds eye. "_The Yuemui no Kinzuishou..." _

Ruin's evil soul reached for the flashing golden light...just as his fingers twitched near it, seeking to grasp it. The light flared to a blinding inferno, casting Ruin aside with a blast of Dream power far superior to anything he had ever endured before. The God screamed in pain and rage, shielding his soul with darkness as the explosion of power tore him out of Mamoru.

Mamoru gasped in searing pain, his body curling up under the stress of having Ruin's soul ripped free. The raw Dream Magic now bathing his body in healing light.

The light began to grow, intensifying and rebounding within the fragile confines of the pillar. The dark crystal was already weakened from being tainted with foreign magic, now it started to crack under the strain of trying to contain the Yuemui no Kinzuishou now releasing from Mamoru's soul and reforming itself into the Golden Crystal once more.

The pillar released a piercing scream into the eerie half light of the cathedral. The three combatants stopped fighting for a moment, Rubeus staring in horror towards the pillar now glowing gold. While Luna and Artemis glanced over their blood covered shoulder's, smelling the crystal's death with their heightened senses. Before returning their attention back to Rubeus with low snarls. Rubeus reluctantly ignored the pillar, to refocus upon his battle, gripping his twin blades tightly. As a massive crevass extended down the dark crystal, from the sharp peek towards the pillar's base. An ever increasing ringing now accenting the crystals wail. Before it shattered, exploding into a thousand shards, raining down upon the ruins of the red velvet dais. Leaving only Mamoru standing tall, imbued with a even greater connection to his Dream Magic. His body glowing like the sun made flesh, hand outstretched as a golden crystal bead formed in his palm. The center piece of the Elysian's crown once more a solid object to draw strength from.

Rubeus took in the demise of the pillar with a curt nod, his master was now either dead or lost to the currents of the Abyss. He wasn't a coward...far from it. But he wasn't stupid either, a man powerful enough to destroy the Dark Crystal pillar was most definitely a foe he could not conquer. There was no need for him to stick around and face death. He crossed his swords, sheathing them at his hips in a swift flourish before shimmering away. Reality bent and twisted around him as he faded, leaving Luna and Artemis darting back towards the dais.

"Mamoru!" Luna shouted, her paws charging down the aisle with Artemis at her heels.

Mamoru paid her a weak smile, his body shaking with exhaustion. Before crumpling face first to the cold dark marble floor, still clutching the Golden Crystal tight in a fist. His sword clatering out his limp hand. He had nothing left to give...

Rubeus stood upon the stone rotunda of the outer keep, arms crossed over his dark red breast plate. Glowing red eyes narrowing as he surveyed his armies failed final gambit. His soldier's bodies littering the barren field and bridge as the White Moon forces were now penetrating his walls. With the help of the Horde, they had broken through the main gate. Pushing his men into the courtyard, his strategy was null now. Unable to call upon his Demon's still lurking in wait in the forest's rim. Due to being a little busy fighting off two wild Mau! The fortress was lost...and so to the battle.

He felt nothing, no rage or disappointment as to how things turned out. Just far to old to care. With a grunt and a sigh, he turned from staring mutely at the bridge strewn with bodies. Confronting the looming pressence of a living mountain of battle rage.

Mot stood, heaving one breath after another. His armour bathed in the blood and guts of the fallen, his favourite broad sword gripped securely in his large hand. A huge blade with a curved tip, very useful for cleaving and gutting his foes. Bestial eyes filled with satisfaction at finally killing his way up the battlements to take on the Dark Moon's leader. The dreaded general, who had laid waist to his tribe years ago.

The Crimson Rubeus.

Mot never said a word, with a murderous snarl he leaped for him sword slashing for his throat. As the blow fell, Mot released a triumphant howl to the Dead Moon above. Rubeus merely raised an arm in defence, his metal greave taking the impact with a resounding clang.

"Seriously..." Rubeus muttered, chuckling at how ineffective this monster's attack was.

"You have always been the driving force in our lives." A cool, raspy voice drew Rubeus's attention away from Mot's furious glare up to the higher battlements backing the tower. A man dressed in full black cloth, stood smugly above him. His long dark cowl pulled tight over his face, casting his indentity in shadow. Only his miss matched eyes glowered down at him. Full of a determination to wear his blood upon his own hands.

Rubeus admired that steel look in the demon's eyes, giving the man dressed in black a weak smile of acknowledgment.

Then sighed tiredly, he had dealt with zealots out to kill him far to many times to count. Being a WarLord of the Dark Realms it kinda came with the territory.

Set let fly with two dagger's in the next moment, Rubeus cast a fire ball from his palm leaping away from Mot. The raging ball of fire consumed the hurling knives instantly, the flames upon Rubeus's head flared with his rising battle lust.

"Two against one...not fair odds." He commented dryly, with a smirk. Landing smoothly on his feet a few meters away on the curving parapet of the forward keeps outer balcony.

Mot smiled smugly at the statement as Set leaped down beside him.

"To you..." Rubeus laughed sarcasticly, releasing his swords to aid in balance upon the narrow edge of the curving rotunda as he darted away further along the balcony. Leaping back down to the stone floor and sheathing his swords once he had gained a few yards. The flickering light from the torches set in the tower's outer stone work gleaming upon the metal. A cold wind blew off the silent battle field below as the three warriors stood their ground, wondering who would make the first move now.

"Tell me monster's what was it that I did to become such an important figure in your lives?" He chuckled with mild interest.

"You led an army through the Spine, wiping out Horde Tribes decades ago. For what reason, we still don't know." Set crossed his arms over his wiry chest, wondering if his greatest enemy would actually reveal the reason's behind killing his people. Leaving him and his brother orphans at such a young age, ending up being raised by each other on the streets of countless cities all over the Dark Realms. It had been a harsh up bringing, but it had made their bond to each other strong and unbreakable.

"Really..." Rubeus thought about it for a second, drawing a blank. He had killed so many lower demon's, angels, lower god and goddess's, even humans' in Ruin's name over of the last thousand years. Truly he had lost count and interest as to why. He just did as he was told, without remorse. Killing as Ruin bid with out comment. Becoming nothing more then a weapon for the Demon God's whims.

"The killing, after a while, it becomes blended into a contentious blur." Rubeus shrugged uncaring about his heartlessness.

"Bastard! You killed my mother, and shoved her head upon a pike to rot before our own home cave!" Mot roared, his face twisting in rage. Instantly losing control of his higher reasoning, becoming the demon he truly was. The horrible memories of his childhood self stumbling out of the protection of the forest with his older brother Set after the raid. Several other young Hordlings who had ran for their lives earlier that morning, followed them back to the series of caves in their hidden glen deep in the Spine. Finding his mother's bloody remains smouldering in a pile along with the rest of their village, and unfortuante children unable to escape the invading soldiers, all buried and set aflame in a central pit.

Mot had stumbled half blind with tears, to the mouth of their cave only to find her head speared upon a metal pole. Her golden brown eyes staring dull and lifeless down upon him. Her long reddish brown hair blowing in the summer breeze, gentle rounded face with her once greenish leathery skin now paled in death. How she had been the most precious person in his young life, the first creature of beauty he had ever known.

Mot threw Set aside harshly in his rising fury. Set grunted, startled by the impact of his larger brother's gruff hand sending him to the stone ground. Set raised his face from the cold stone, realizing to late his brother had lost his control, allowing the demon to reign over his mind.

They had spent their lives working from one Dark Royal Family or Demon Lord just to track down this man. Now finally their lives purpose was at hand and Mot had lost his precious control!

"Brother!" Set jumped back to his feet bellowing out to Mot, his voice vibrating off the stones in desperation.

Rubeus had anticipated the monster's attack, as Mot raised his curving broad sword slashing downward towards the War Lords chest. Rubeus spun away from the blow with mocking laughter, then leaped upward to the rim of the battlements wall to avoid Mot's returning blow. Unsheathing his swords once again for balance.

"Hold still...you little bitch!" Mot roared, swinging blindly over the battlements walls as Rubeus raced away along the wall with light feet. Leaping just behind Set, once more sheathing his swords, with an eager smile. He was enjoying playing with them, he wanted the fight to last a little bit longer.

Set rolled away from the man, pulling out his last two dagger's.

Mot charged again, only to have Rubeus dodge and parry several more blows with his greaves, without even unsheathing his weapons. The sheer arrogance of the War Lord was making his blood boil!

The once powerful Horde warrior was heaving for breath now, sweat pouring down his face and blinding him. Mot snorted, spitting upon the stones in frustration before wiping away his sweat tainted by the blood and dirt already marring his leathery face.

"The bastard's way to fast..." He muttered, glancing bitterly over to his brother now standing beside him. "And I think he is reading me mind!"

Set grunted in acknowledgement before they attacked in unison. The added threat made Rubeus release his twin dark bladed swords. In a moment they were a flurry of ringing steel, and slashing blades. Set sought to thrust his daggers between the chinks in Rubeus's armour while the Immortal was distracted with keeping and enraged Mot at bay. But Rubeus was far to fast for both of them, parrying Mot enough to thrust a foot into Set's face. Knocking the demon back with a busted nose to the stones once more.

Mot bellowed as his brother went down, his face a mess of blood, oozing from his nose soaking the mask that covered the scars around his mouth.

Mot put all of his force behind another strike of his broad sword knowing Rubeus would parry. The massive steel sword catching the WarLords twin blades crossed as a shield over his shocked face. The swords snapped under the intense impact, half the blades clattering to the stones. Leaving the Immortal stunned with two broken swords still clutched in his slowly dropping hands. The Horde Demon's blade sunken deeply into his shoulder blade past his once proud dark red ribbed plated armour.

"Well played..." Rubeus muttered, dropping his swords to the ground in an act of defeat. Lulling the demon with the anticipation of victory. As he twisted a hand to the back of his leather belt and scabbard. Fingers curling around his most familiar of weapons, the red leather hilt of his baton...his syphon.

In one swift motion, far beyond Mot capabilities to see. The Immortal was on his feet, ignoring the ever deeping wound by Mot's blade still wedged into his shoulder guard. Mot wailed in both anguish and agony as Rubeus brought the tip of his baton to larger demon's temple, tapping Mot's soul with a terrible smile of satisfaction spreading across his face. As the powerful Mot collapsed to his knees before the Immortal his soul snapping and twisting from his control. The Hordes broad sword relaxed, the blade lossening from his position in Rubeus's shoulder, before clattering out of his grasp to the stones. Mot's soul was now completely dominated by Rubeus, his body was now merely a puppet for the Immortals use.

Set raised his head up in time find his brother leering over his hunched form, his long sword drawn in a downward blow towards the back of his exposed neck. He noticed mildly, a single tear escaped his younger brother's left eye to roll gently down his leathery cheek. A moment later, Set's head fell to the stones with a wet smack, his body crumpling soon afterward. As his dark clothed head bounced away a few yards to rest silently in the shadows of the torch light from the outside of the Keep.

Rubeus's delightful laughter echoed over the courtyard, as Mot charged away down the battlements a living weapon for the Immortals amusement.

Luna and Artemis stood guard over Mamoru's body, as he rested and reclaimed some of his energy. Kunsite was the first to make it back into the darkened sanctuary of the destroyed cathedral. Having woken up in the Great Hall of the Castle, he had fought his way back to his King's side. He scrambled down the aisle on uncertain feet, his head still swimming in a dizzy haze, body weakened from the effects Tartarus.

"Is he? He questioned, his face pale. Blue eyes dull and grim, as he fell to his knees before Mamoru's head. His long silver hair was plastered to his forehead, from a heavy sweat of enduring constant battles all the way back.

"He is resting." Luna answered, giving her front paw a satisfied lick enjoying the sweet taste of Rubeus's blood.

"What's it like out there, I can hear the fighting just outside the Chapel now?" Artemis's rounded ears swivelled nervously as another round of screams and crashes echoed from beyond the wood and mortar walls. The stained glass windows that still remained intact, were now filtering in a warmer dawn glow from outside.

"The fighting is now inside the yard..." Neph stated gruffly.

Kunsite turned to stare over his shoulder, while the two cats merely glance up. Finding Nephrite hobbling forward on a twisted ankle, an arm draped over Jupiter's silver shoulder plate. Dragging the tip of his broad sword on the central red carpet. The Senshi was passing Neph dark bitter glares. As she helped him down the aisle.

"What happened to you?" Kunsite huffed.

"Neph thought I got myself in a pinch out there near the stables, with a couple Dark Moon Soldier's. " Jupiter began mockingly.

"It was you versus six?" Neph began..."you do the math!" He ranted.

"Anyway, our dear Nephrite was crossing the upper battlements at the time. Saw I was in 'trouble', and decided his best manoeuvre to save me was to leap off the twenty foot wall to my side. " Jupiter finished, with a grimace.

Kunsite palmed his face, groaning. Neph had a huge heart...not a big brain mind you, but a huge heart. Especially when it came to Makoto.

"I can only imagine." Kunsite responded bitterly, getting a threatening glare from Neph.

"Yeah, he lands, twists his ankle. Is completely useless, leaving me to defend myself anyway. Thankfully being a Thunder Goddess has a few perks. " She smirked, the tip of her broad sword, hanging off her back still glowing slightly, smoke curling around her boots.

"Really, feeling the love. Here." Neph muttered, as Jupiter practically dropped him into a near by pew. He sat glowering at her and then down to his dark leather boots, while she mutely ignored him. His pride was hurt and so was his feelings. Makoto was just to worried over Mamoru to want to deal with his sore temper over the failed attempt at coming to her rescue.

"How is he?" She asked breathlessly, hovering over his prone body like a nervous mother.

"Breathing...what more do you want?" Luna commented dryly, her nerves were so frayed she was barely keeping her temper in check.

Jupiter took her irritation in stride understanding the Mau was exhausted, it was just her way.

"Urgh..." Mamoru groaned, his body twitching briefly in a strange spasmodic way, as he slowly gained consciousness.

"Endy..." Kunsite knelt once more at his side, helping the man rise on shaky uncertain legs.

"I'm...k...I'm ust...fine." He slurred, his head spinning and vision a blurry mess that was lacking colour.

"Yeah...fine. I bet." Kunsite offered bitterly. He watched mutely as Mamoru pressed the Yuimei no Kinzuishou into the hilt of his sword. Using his dream magic's transforming power to bind it to the swords golden cross guards.

Kunsite then began ushering Mamoru forward down the aisle one tentative step after another. The rest following cautiously behind, keeping an eye out for attack even though the church was empty.

"We need to get you out of here..." Kunsite took control, as they reached the quaint confines of the naive, the small foyer that sat at the front of the chapel.

"Luna, Artemis you are on point. Jupiter forward guard, Neph your the rear and stop moaning or I will break your god damn leg and give you a reason!" Kunsite finished losing his temper, on his hobbling begrudging soldier limping behind them all.

Neph instantly got control of himself, standing strong on both legs once more. Biting down on the pain, it was more then just a twisted ankle and bruised ego but he would never admit it. He had been acting out a bit hoping for a little sympathy from his Makoto, sadly receiving none. So he returned to being the stoic, controlled soldier he was.

Mamoru took a deep breath, reaching to his hilt to pull his crystal free. Calming his mind, gripping his golden crystal firmly urging it to heal him. It responded with a mild humming from within the compression of his palm, sending comforting warmth throughout his body and mind. In moments, his head cleared and his muscles relaxed from their strain. He was alert and revitalized once more. The sounds of battle raged beyond the thin walls of the church, keeping everyone alert and on edge.

"I'm fine Kunsite, let go." He commanded, pulling off Kunsite bracing arm. To regard Neph, finding the man standing as strong as he could. Though his left leg was trembling, and he was incredibly pale. His eyes were dilated, and a sheen of sweat was bathed over his face, trailing down his neck to collect beneath his bronze chain link chest armour..

"Neph..." Mamoru approached slowly, as if the man might bolt if he moved to quickly.

"I'm fine sire. " He muttered. "Just a twisted ankle, it can wait till we are past the Fortress walls. "

"Kunsite, Luna, Artemis. Outside stand guard. I want a moment with Nephrite." He commanded sternly over his shoulder.

Kunsite nodded moving through the open doors followed by Luna and Artemis.

"Mako...you too." Mamoru stated a bit more loudly, when the Senshi refused to move out of the door. Casting Neph very worried looks now, understanding he was covering up greater wounds, beneath all the blood and gore covering his chain link shirt, leather armoured pants and sleeveless great coat.

As soon as Jupiter reluctantly took her leave to stand guard outside, releasing her broad sword from her back sheath. Mamoru reguarded Neph with a serious air.

While Mako continued to cast nervous looks over her shoulder armour back at Mamoru, just barely taking her leave to stand just to the side of the doorway.

He was now pressing his hands over Neph's torso and legs ascertaining all the damage.

"I need to see what I'm looking at, Neph. You are bleeding out profusely." He commented softly, his hands compressing at the base of the man's broad back.

"Not here..." Neph muttered weakly, spots finally appearing in his vision. Not wanting to lose face or seem weak in front of Makoto.

"Neph she's outside..." Mamoru relented, helping the man out of his heavy leather coat. He understood the male need to stay strong, even when you weren't. Neph saw himself as Mako's protector, even through the Senshi was probably a stronger fighter.

Neph groaned in rising pain, as the weight of the coat lifted off his frame. Mamoru could already guess what gruesome injury awaited his eyes when he noticed the shredded back of the man's coat. The chain links beneath were bent and torn free from each other in a ragged series of four lines.

"Claw marks..." Mamoru breathed.

"Yeah, got nailed pretty bad from a Snatcher when I first charged into this place." Neph agreed. He had been blind sided by a monster when he first entered the Chapel, to eager to get to Mako's side and protect her when he heard the beasts and her battle cries.

"So you have bleeding out ever since." Mamoru was amazed the man was still standing. Nephrite was very strong...be it pysical or pure stubborn will power keeping him standing but Mamoru had a great respect for him. He had endured a grave wound, and the draining effects of Hell and he was still standing, gripping his broad sword tight ready to face even more battle.

He gasped in horror, as he lifted the broken chain aside to view the damage. Four deep smoking gashes greeted him, the blood still oozing darkly from the wounds.

"Poison..." Mamoru muttered, cringing at the ghastly sight.

"Yeah..." Neph growled out in pain; "I got no magic, so the poison can't affect my soul... Still burns like a bitch though."

Mamoru merely nodded, setting to work. Neph released a soothing moan as his back was enshrouded in golden light. A moment later, Mamoru had grasped his left ankle as well, healing it with a burst of gold energy.

"And a twisted ankle finished you off?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah..." Neph breathed, his skin tingling and raw were his sire had healed him.

Neph left his long heavy leather vest on the floor, it was so shredded at the back it was useless.

With a disgruntled sound of disgust he tapped the blood soaked garment bitterly with his boot, before leaving the church after Mamoru.

As soon as he ducked out of the shadows of the naive, entering the faint dawn light on the stone steps just before the double oak doors. Jupiter moved into his path, they were naturally the same height. But standing on a lower step, she was now at least a head shorter. Her gentle face turned upward to pierce him with moist, worried emerald eyes. Her long brunette pony tail was flying wildly, behind her. A few stray strands falling over her face. Her silver armour marred and dented by the nights battle she looked both deadly and beautiful to him.

"Mako?" He questioned, paying her a brief glance. Though his face was covered in dried blood, his green eyes shone through with a deep fondness towards her.

Jupiter sheathed her sword upon her back, her instincts as a warrior screamed that they did not have this time for this. What was left of the Dark Moon Forces were now engaged in their final combat in the courtyard behind them. But the woman inside her won for this moment.

She grabbed his mail shirt just under the collar, as she rose up on her tip toes. Claiming his lips with hers for a short passionate kiss.

"You ever not tell me your that hurt again. I will kill you myself." She hissed in his face, startling him. Then dashed away to the other's waiting behind an over turned wagon further on.

Neph merely nodded mutely, his own sword still gripped tight in his hand. A slow smug smile gracing his face. He had finally earned another kiss from her, this was a good start.

They slowly and cautiously moved through the courtyards maze of crates, wagon's and other siege equipment scattered about on the damp trampled dirt. Getting into a few skirmishes with Dark Moon Soldier's that had been seeking escape, towards the Castles Postern Gate. A smaller version of the main gate set behind the Great Hall.

The group dispatched them quickly before continuing on, making it only a few more yards finding hell steeds racing about the yard in terror. At one point Kunsite had debated trying to catch them by the reigns but they were just to scared and jumpy to chance getting in to close. Mounting up would have gotten them out of the castle quickly, but not safely. With all the solider's trapped in cramped fighting quarter's within the yard, it wasn't such a good plan.

As they drew near the massive iron front gates the cries of battle grew more fierce, filled with panic and terror. Coming up on the the long wooden and grey mortar stables, crouching low as they past the weakened leaning structure.

An inhuman roar echoed out over the battlefield just beyond their hiding spot, of a pile of straw and manure. Mamoru's blood grew cold at the pain and anguish in that inhuman call.

"Mot..." He breathed recognizing his deep baritone vibrating over the wind.

Kunsite grimaced, moving first out of cover. Twin swords catching the light of the new dawn, as the ghostly sky began to brighten. With Jupiter and Neph following behind, broad swords held in a defencive manner over their chests. Luna gave Mamoru a meaningful look before bounded away with Artemis.

Mamoru gave the dark panther a grim nod, understanding the Mau's silent demand.

_(Stay alive!) T_he cat called back to him in his mind.

Mamoru chuckled, their relationship sure had changed in the last few months.

"Mamoru-san..." A high pitched voice called out to him from within the straw.

Mamoru crouched low, sword held poised, ready to strike, the tiny voice catching him off guard.

"Tuxy?" He inquired softly, finding a tiny pink nose sniffing the air just past the clumps of straw and hopefully mud.

"Mot's gone nuts!" The mouse darted out of the straw and up Mamoru's arm, finding a safe place once more on the man's silver shoulder guard. As the mouse broke out of the straw, he released a cloud of rancid stench from the molding waste in the manure. Mamoru had to clutch his nose briefly and breath through his mouth, to keep the sour smell out.

It was then the normal shouts and clangs of metal on metal was pierced by a scream of agony. The battle sounds shattered by the sounds of a man he recognized, screaming to his death.

Mamoru raced around the straw pile. Coming face to face with the raw intensity of the battle before the gates. Mot had become a raging monster, laying waste to any who got in his path be they friend or foe. Rampaging through the ranks of soldier's surrounding him, cleaving heads and gutting any who got to close or sought to contain him. Now the ground was a slaughter house, damp with the blood and gore of the last of the two armies.

Higher up on the battlements, just past the large wooden gate house, nearing the main gate. Mamoru caught sight of the same warrior in dark red plate, his head a living flame. Mercury had him cornered near the back turret on the upper parapet, just before the heavy iron porticullis. Zoi had been corralling the War Lord with her, now he was a living fire ball falling from the wall to the blood stained ground below. The Immortal gloated smugly as Zoi fell, his laughter caught short as Mercury hurled a pillar of ice towards him.

"Shabon Spray!" She screamed, crossing her arms over her blue leather tunic. Sending a roaring current of ice cold water towards Zoi. Dousing the flames, leaving his charred body to strike the stones below with a wet dead sound.

"Zoi!" Mamoru was then summoning all his healing magic, as he leaped over the dead. Charging across the struggling battlefield of soldiers, towards his dear friend. Tuxy yelped in fright, his tiny hands clutching valiantly to his shoulder guard as Mamoru moved swiftly through the carnage. Dodging and twisting away from confrontations. If unable to avoid, he engaged with a vigour to claim victory quickly. Cleaving heads from shoulders or inflicting such fierce wounds, leaving his adversaries crippled and bleeding out upon the dirt.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Mot now engaged with Kunsite, Jupiter and Neph. Holding all three back due his superior strength alone. His more elaborate sword work abandoned to blind rage, as he roared and slashed at them with his curved broad sword.

Glancing on the other side of the gate, he found Jed scaling the wall to aid Mercury above. He wanted to help his friends fight, but right now Zoi needed his healing most. So he pushed aside his anxiousness, and focused on getting to the gate.

Finding his friend a mass of blackened smouldering flesh, silent and unmoving.

"Zoi..." Mamoru gasped, panting and unable to breath. The sweet scent of burnt skin thick around the man's remains. Setting his sword down nearby, yet within easy reach. Mamoru, pulled the Yuimei no Kinzuishou from it's hilt, before he hovered his hands nervously over Zoi's destroyed body. Wondering morbidly if he was dead?

Then weakly, Zoi made a faint sound.

Mamoru finally breathed, gripping his crystal in one hand while laying his other hand upon him and pushing his golden glow into his body.

"Stay with me buddy...your going to be alright." He kept a wary eye about himself, as he cast his healing spell. Tuxy scampered down Mamoru's arm to stand nervously on his hind legs near Zoi's burnt body.

Mamoru watched with horror as Kunsite was next to receive a mortal blow, managing to parry the Horde Demon's strike with one of his blades. As a Dark Moon soldier advanced unnoticed from behind, stabbing him in the back with his sword, between the divide of the silver chest plate and girdle. Kunsite shouted in irritation as he was wounded, spinning away from Mot. His swords high, cleaving the soldier's head in a dual strike. The man fell dead at the silver haired man's feet. As he then staggered away clutching his side in a vain attempt to hold the blood in.

Mamoru's heart was thundering in his ears, as he quickened his healing upon Zoi. Leaving the fine boned man naked, and defenceless under the gate. His skin pink and flawless once more. Charging away to deal with Kunsite, catching sight of Luna and Artemis again aiding Jed and Mercury up on the battlements with the War Lord...the Crimson Rubeus.

"Be still." Mamoru chastised, sheathing his sword with the crystal at his hip. Raising his hands in a defensive manner, as Kunsite now delirious from blood loss attempted to kill him with his swords. Dropping them weakly to his sides as her realised it was his king coming to his aid.

Mamoru pinned the man against the cold stone wall, with one hand to his chest, as he pressed his palm against the wound at backside, lighting up the man's armour in a golden light.

Once complete, Mamoru was off again charging for Mot this time. Needing to stop this senseless killing.

What the hell had happened to the Horde Demon? Did he lose control of his Demonic nature to the blood lust? Or was it something else?

"Mot!" Mamoru bellowed, his sword up to parry the Demon as the giant turned with a snarl. Leaving Jupiter and Neph panting and out of breath to focus on Mamoru. The huge Horde demon was a monster to fight, and they were already exhausted. From fighting the The Keeper's Guardian Snatcher's and the draining effect of Tartarus it had all taken its toll upon his friends.

"Get control of yourself!" Mamoru caught his strike with the flat of his sword, pushing the beast back with a shove. Mot lurched backwards, blood pouring from a nasty slash across his temple from a earlier fight.

"Kill me..." He growled between clenched teeth. His beastial eyes shimmering with anguish, unable to control his body. Only through his mental training was he able to gain enough control of his mind to understand what he had done, what he was being forced to do. He had slaughtered his brother, his own people...all because he hadn't been strong enough to fight off the Immortal's controlling soul magic.

"Mot?" Mamoru leaped back as Mot roared in rage, slamming his broad sword down. If Mamoru hadn't backed up, the Demon would have sundered him in two. From neck to navel...

"KILLLLLL MEEEEEE!" He roared to the sky, blood and spit flying from his bellowing mouth.

Mamoru stared in horror at his teacher..and mentor. Willing himself to find the resolve, the courage to end this man life.

Mamoru's sword hummed to life in his hands, his eyes turning golden as he called for his elder power of Dream.

"As you wish my friend. " Mamoru stated with a resignation in his voice. Understanding the mighty warrior wanted an honourable death, by the hand of a dear friend. He wanted his ramage to end...

He took Mot on with all his strength, using all the tactics and mental controls the Demon had taught him. Knowing when engaged in feirce combat the Demon inside would roar forth and seek to claim his own mind, a selfish primal creature that only wished to taste the blood of his prey, to revel in the fear of the fallen.

The battle was intense, fuelled with dire emotions as Mamoru ducked his blows, thrusting out with strikes against the Horde's defences. Soon gaining a few glancing blows against the Demon, adding even more blood to the gore upon the demons armour.

Mot was a force of great strength, slamming his sword again and again against Mamoru. Backing him mercilessly towards the gate. Mamoru felt his legs trembling from the exertion of trying to out power the Demon, to absorb his intense blows, he had to out manoeuvre this monster or Mot would most definatly deliver a crippling strike soon.

Sweat was pouring down his face, dripping off his nose, and trickling into his eyes. As Mamoru was forced once again to parry the Demon's huge sword, with his own long sword shielding over his head.

Mot brought Mamoru to his knees upon his next blow, Mamoru wailed in pain, as the bones in his sword arm shattered upon the broad swords impact. The magic blade of his rune sword would not break or bend to the strike, so it was Mamoru's bones that took the force unable to withstand the power behind the strike.

Mot brought his sword up, for the killing strike, his eyes sad that Mamoru was unable to best him...he had had the vision that this was to be the man who took his life? He did not understand how his fate had changed.

Then he felt the piercing of cold steel sinking into his gut, glancing down in shock to find Mamoru had picked up a poleaxe. From the dead fingers of a fellow White Moon soldier's corpse that had been lying at their feet. Thrusting the spear upward with his free hand deep into the Horde Demon's gut, upward through his lungs eventually piercing his heart.

Mot smiled weakly, falling to his knees before Mamoru.

"Thank you..." He whispered with admiration, crumpling amid the dead upon the courtyard. His eyes dimming, his soul falling away to peace.

Mamoru remained on his knees, panting and struggling to breath. His mind was burdened with so many unanswered questions concerning what had happened to his dear friend, wondering if this was truly the end of the war. If Ruin had been banished back to the Abyss when he had shattered the dark pillar?

Slowly rising to his feet, he healed his broken arm as he resumed the battle knowing he had one last foe to defeat.

Finding with bitter relief that the Demon with the flaming head of hair had disappeared from the battlments. Mecury, Luna, Artmis and Jed were making their way back down to the yard, on a narrow staircase built along corner turret of the main gate.

In moments all his friends surrounded him, Zoi having found a discarded brown robe to wear for modesty. Taken off one of the dead no doubt, Tuxy sat upon the dusty blondes shoulder sniffing the air. They left the fortress in silence, lost to their own thoughts towards the future now that this war was over.

As they crossed the extended wood and stone bridge from the gate, morbidly taking in the grey petrified corpses of long lost comrades and enemies alike. A faint light was warming the horizon of barren stone trees along the rolling hills beyond. The Dark Realms had been claimed by the Abyss...there was nothing left. This Realm would have to be resurrected now, just like Elysian.

As they neared the end of the bridge, a swirling silver vortex awaited them.

(Mamo-chan...) Serenity's voice echoed out to him through the portal. Calling through their link full of hope and eagerness to see him again after so very long apart.

(Usako...I'm coming home. Kami...I've missed you.) He called back, his voice tired yet exhilarated to be returning to her side once more.

He walked briskly into the silver portal, with all his friends in tow.

His first vison of returning home, was the winter shrouded backyard covered in a layer of crisp frost. His sweet Serenity, dressed in her flowing white and silk dress of royalty, kneeling in supplication upon the wooden platform attached to the back bedroom the Senshi used. The Maboroshi no Ginzoishou glowing brightly, as she clutched it to her chest. Her golden tails snapping wildly in the power currents she was controlling. Her crescent moon flaring upon her brow, long golden bangs fluttering away from her forehead. Rei and Mina were standing respectfully behind her. Dressed for the weather in jeans and snow boots, Rei in a bright red winter jacket, while Mina was in a black pea coat. A silver grey lynx lay with a curious expression upon the deck's wood floor nearby, her soft blue eyes searching the portal for her own loved ones.

The divider to the girls bedroom was open with a young man, of wild brunette hair and a gentle face. Mamoru didn't recognize the boy standing dumb struck in the divider's doorway. In a white t-shirt, grey flowing cotton pants and a frilly apron tied up in front.

The portal snapped closed as soon as the last of their group stepped out upon the frozen grass.

The crystal in Serenity's hands began to grow dull in her hands, returning to it's dormant state. She released the crystal bead swiftly from her slender hand, it swung back upon her pale breast attached to the same silver chain as her promise ring and their star locket.

"MAMORU!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she exploded off the back deck. All her fear and sadness lifting away, dispersing upon the universe like a fading dark cloud. Racing across the yard and into his embrace. Crashing into him at full force, her momentum slamming him laughing joyfully to the ground on his back. She straddled his waist, uncaring about how undignified, or lewd it might be when she was only in some flimsy silk gown. She proceeded to plead his name over and over, as she bathed his face in soft sweet kisses, her tears falling upon him like the most cherished rain. After a few moments, he cupped her face fondly with both hands, as she lifted herself up from kissing him softly upon his left temple. A smile so bright and full pulling upon her lips, she seemed to be glowing as brightly as her crystal once was.

"Your really here...you home!" she exclaimed her voice breaking, body trembling above him. Finally able to touch him, to hold him once more. Her deepest wish and greatest dream finally coming true. He was alive...he was home!

"I will never leave you again...I promise. " He breathed, drawing her down and capturing her lips with his in a lingering kiss of pure passion and endless love.

Serenity fell against him, folding her slender arms behind his neck to hold him against her lips extending the kiss. Humming with delight against him, as his armour fell away to his normal cotton shirt and pants. Feeling the stiffening of his arousal now brushing against her core, as she was straddling his waist inadvertenly pressing herself intimately against him.

Mamoru chuckled, as she subtly acknowledged their mutual attraction, with her soft sound of approval.

"Shall we continue this else where? " He offered slyly, as she pulled away from the kiss with an eager smile of her own.

She climbed off of him momentarily, rushing to the arms of Makoto and Ami. Who had also powered down to their common clothes. Mako in a similar deep green flowing gown that barely covered her breasts or hips, Ami as well wore a similar garment in sky blue. Serenity cried against them for a brief time, so very happy to have her family safe and home again. Her life was once more bright and complete. Mako and Ami held her tight for a few moments, so very relieved to have made it back to her side.

"Mother!" Serenity cried, pulling away from Mako and Ami when she caught sight of Luna padding over to her. Scrambling onto her knees to embrass the dark lavender panther in a tight hug, burying her face into the cats fur wailing in anguish once more over the death of her other mother. Now Luna was the only parent she had left.

(My cub...)Luna sent the broken girl, lovingly. (I have missed you...) She purred, nuzzling Serenity's cheek with her pink nose until the girls sobs fell silent.

Tuxy was the last to greet her, climbing up onto her palm to receive a much dreamed about nuzzle against her cheek.

"My princess is now a queen." He stated in a squeaky, struggling voice. So over come with emotion, he had a hard time controlling his tone. Sniffing and rubbing a pink finger under his dripping nose. As Serenity gave him a warm, yet sad smile.

In time she drew back to Mamoru's side, holding his hand tight as they made their way towards the house. His guards merely smiled knowingly, as the lover's departed. Understanding that their introduction to the new Queen of the White Moon could wait. Thier Royal couple was eager to finish their long awaited reunioun, alone in the peace and solitude of their bedroom.

The new young man cast Mamoru an odd look, before moving aside to let the lovers pass unhindered. Soon Yuichiro was departing the yard in search of his mistress. As the Senshi and Endymion's Guards settled in. Luna and Artemis remained out on the back deck, cleaning and rekindling their relationship with their grown daughter, Diana.

* * *

Rubeus stood solemnly before the broken shards of the dark crystal, now scattered over the back of the church. His glowing red eyes scanning the various sized, shattered remains curiously. The night had fallen once more, the chapels main chamber once more cast in the flickering torch light of the scones that still remained intact in the nearly destroyed chapel. The Immortal was wondering what he was to do now, what had happened to his master? The fortress was gone, should he return to Wise man's side in the Mortal Plane? Or should he take this oppratunity to just disappear, he was very tired of his Master's endless revenge.

Slowly, sluggishly, two pale well muscled arms plunged threw the surface of a massive chunk of Tartarus crystal deep in the shadows of the broken steeple. Moving with stiff jerky movements the arms grasped the sides of the crystal coffin like fragment, rising a broad wiry torso from the depths of hell itself. The strange body was slick with a mucus like film as if the Abyss was giving birth to this new male body. Climbing slowly out of the crystal, revealing an aristocratic face with thin shoulder length platinum blonde hair and fierce ice blue eyes. The man wore a vile sneer, and sourness to his expressions filled loathing and vengeance. He took one shaky step after another, towards the silent Demon man with flaming hair, standing in the torch light just before the broken pews.

Rubeus turned suddenly, as he heard soft steps approaching him from the shadows of the crystals remains.

"Prince Diamonde?" He breathed in awe, believing the arrogant royal had gotten himself killed months ago while under The Lord of Shadow's command.

"Yes..." Diamonde hissed, his ice blue eyes flaring with the power of an Elder God.

"I wish to return to my Grandfather...we have much to discuss." He stated cooly, a vile smile pulling upon his lips.

Rubeus merely nodded, ushering his naked Prince out of the chapel to find clothes. They would head to the Mortal Realm by first light tomorrow.

A small, almost tiny, Hell Thrall emerged from the same chunk of Tartarus crystal. Crawling weakly out of the same large shard as Diamonde. Moving in a sluggish almost drunken manner. Its mind filled with the hoste souls, last thoughts before it was consumed by Ruin. It bore the same overly large head, hands and feet. With slender, almost childlike arms and legs. It's torso was that of a small man, well muscled with skin a black as night. The most striking feature of this particular Hell Thrall was that it had bright ice blue eyes. That sat in beady repose on the side of his bulbous head. It made slow, steady progress down the aisle a singular thought driving it...

_Serenity..._

_Serenity..._

Serenity...

* * *

Alright that's it! Stay tuned for the last arc...Symphony of Ages coming in June.

A big thanks to all my reviewers! If it wasn't for your input I don't know if I would have the drive to update so frequently.

Isana55,LoveInTheBattlefield,Sailor Raillison,GinnyPotter0183,xSapphirexRosesxFanx,

PoisonIvy89,Twillight Princess,sm2013,regine.c,PSYCHOplusLOGIST, Guest:you know who you are. =)

AM9,REDWOLF47, ParamoreandPATD, 8,narsenic,Mzmiami,tryntee13,shermsgirl,

NarutoHokage324,beethoven123,serenityangelrose,missscatterbrain325.

Also I want thank the new reviews I've gotten on Moonlight Rhapsody. PreparedforZombies, Thank you for the wonderful review. Moon, This was the second part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it.

I am grateful to you all for taking the time to give me a review!


End file.
